Un amor enfermizo
by sxem-yui28
Summary: Cuando Yui llego a la familia Sakamaki, jamás se imagino que a su corta edad traería con su llegada tantos conflictos, pero nueve años después de que ella partiera ahora a regresado y con ella han vuelto esos conflictos que ahora a diferencia de hacia tanto tiempo se han convertido para ella en algo enfermizo.
1. Chapter 1

Cap...1

((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.

.

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

 **.**

Aun recuerdo el día que llegue a sus vidas y aun mas la felicidad que sentí por ello, al fín tendría una familia, una de verdad y no una imaginaría coma la que siempre imaginaba en mis juegos, yo Yui la niña rubia y pecosa la niña que lloraba por todo y con la cual los niños no querían jugar.

Y es que así es, ya que a mi mente aun llegan esos recuerdos, cuando tan solo siendo una niña fui llamada e interrumpiendo mis juegos una monja me tomo de la mano para llevarme con ella hacia la oficina de la madre superiora donde tan solo al entrar me percate de las dos personas mas presentes ahí, y observándome una de ellas, una mujer de perfecta piel blanca y largo cabello cual princesa se levanto de su silla para acercarse a mi, y acuclillándose a mi altura me observo mas, pero tal vez eso no fue lo que me sorprendió y maravilló sobre esa mujer, sino que lo que mas llamo mi atención fue su hermosa sonrisa y bellos ojos los cuales cual rubís, creía yo eran lo mas hermoso que nunca había mirado antes, y es que tan solo después de parpadear por barios minutos me percate de la acción de la mujer, la cual frente a mi extendía su mano mientras que yo aun quieta la seguía mirando sin hacer nada.

-hola Yui, verdad.-y mientras que ella seguía con su mano extendida hacia mi, y yo sin decir ni hacer nada, por mi mente pasaron los recordatorios de las monjas al decirnos que siempre teníamos que tener buenos modales frente a otras personas, y solo con esos recuerdos extendí mi mano para saludarla mientras que afirmaba con la cabeza.

Asta que después de un momento escuche un carraspeo, y levantando la mirada me percate de la presencia de la otra persona ahí, la cual era un hombre con cabello blanco y de ojos dorados y brillantes, y el cual igualmente mirándome se puso en canclillas imitando a la mujer.

-Yui el es mi marido Karl Heinz.-e imitando a la mujer, el igualmente extendió su mano para saludarme mientras que yo igualándolo ice lo mismo y lo salude.

-Yui hoy estamos aquí porque queremos adoptarte, dime te gustaría venir a vivir con nosotros.-mire a la mujer y después agache mi cabeza, ellos parecían personas buenas y yo quería tener una familia después de todo, así que después de unos minutos afirme con la cabeza y levantando la mirada para mirar a la mujer, me sorprendí cuando la mire derramar lagrimas mientras que tan solo después se acerco a mí para abrazarme y yo sintiendo algo en mi pecho para nada desagradable le correspondí.

-Christa.-dijo el hombre y se levanto.-Ahí que terminar con los tramites.-y ella afirmo para después de soltarme e igualándolo y ya levantada volvió a tomar afirmo al igual que el hombre en la silla de antes, mientras que por mi parte la monja que antes me había llevado ahí me tomo de la mano para llevarme a otra sala a esperar a las personas que serian mis nuevos padres.

-Yui.-me llamo la monja y yo la mire.

-Eres mui afortunada al ser adoptada por esa pareja.

-Enserio.-conteste y la monja afirmo, y enserio yo creí en esa monja, y creí en que yo seria feliz y afortunada con mi nueva familia, después de unos minuto el señor y la señora entraron a la sala y me llamaron, tomaron mis manos y nos marchamos de ese lugar, el cual había sido mi hogar por 8 años.

Me subieron a un auto y nos dirigimos al que seria mi nuevo hogar según dijeron ellos y después de viajar por no se cuantas horas, al fin llegamos a nuestro destino el cual me sorprendió tanto, ya que ese lugar al que llamaban hogar no era una casa como la que me había imaginado viviríamos, es mas eso ni siquiera poda llamarse casa ya que era una gran mansión la cual no solo era grande si no que también era hermosa, casi como un castillo y la cual podía comparar como alguno de los castillos de las princesas de los cuentos que me contaban las monjas.

-Llegamos a casa.-dijo el hombre y abriendo mi puerta del auto tomo mi mano y me izo caminar a su lado hasta la puerta de la mansión donde ya la mujer se encontraba y donde ella esperándonos después tomo mi otra mano y así entramos a la mansión la cual por dentro era aun mas grande y eso me sorprendió aun mas, y así seguimos caminando por un gran recibidor y después subimos unas largas escaleras, las cuales se dividían hacia dos lados pero nosotros subimos por el lado derecho, y seguimos por un gran pasillo el cual tenia muchas puertas cafés, pero nos detuvimos en una blanca y al abrirla mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, ya que esa era una hermosa habitación pintada de rosa pastel y mariposas de colores, y en medio de la habitación avía una gran cama como de princesa y a cada lado un buro en los cuales sobresalían unas hermosas lámparas rosas con hadas colgando de ellas, además de un gran armario que abarcaba una pared completa, un peinador blanco con muchas cosas en el, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue una enorme ventana a la cual me acerque soltando el agarre de mis manos y después de llegar a ella, mire el gran paisaje que podía observar desde ahí ya que a mi vista solo podía observar el gran jardín de rosas blancas, las cuales abarcaban completamente todo el paisaje y las cuales me hipnotizaron con su belleza, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y salí de mi trance para mirar a la persona detrás de mi.

-A Christa le fascinan las rosas blancas.-dijo el hombre mirando también por la ventana para después mirarme y tomar mi mano.

-Ven, te mostrare algo.-y nos dirigimos al gran armario.

-Ábrelo.-dijo y soltó mi mano, así que abrí el armario y por un momento deje de respirar, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, adentro había casi una tiende completa de ropa, zapatos, vestidos, blusas, faldas de todo, acaso todo esto era para mi pensé.

-Te gusta, Karl y yo nos esforzamos por decorar la recamara y comprar la ropa, pero si algo no te gusta, solo dínoslo y lo cambiaremos.-negué era mas de lo que esperaba, gire y mire a la mujer ahora sentada en la cama me miraba.

-Yui se que aun faltan los juguetes, pero no tenia la menor idea de cuales preferirías.-Mire al hombre el cual también se sentó en la cama.-Pero si tu quieres mañana mismo iremos a una juguetería y te comprare lo que desees, es mas si te gusta todo, te comprare toda la juguetería.-volví a negar con la cabeza.

-Jamás me permitiría que gastaran tanto en mi.-ellos sonrieron y la mujer extendió su mano y yo me acerque a ellos y me senté en medió de los dos.

-Escucha Yui, de ahora en adelante tu formas parte de nuestra familia.-sonreí y ella acaricio mi cabello rubio el cual llegaba a mis hombros.-Y si tu necesitas algo o lo quieres yo no te privare de tenerlo, ya que nosotros queremos acerté feliz, entiendes.-afirme con duda, ya que yo jama había pedido algo, es mas jamás había tenido el privilegio de asarlo.

-Además siempre quise una hija y me daré el gusto de consentirte.-dijo el hombre y sonrió mientras que yo lo miraba sin poderme creer aun lo que estaba pasándome, ya que jamás en mi vida me había imaginado viviendo con unas personas tan maravillosas como ellos.

-Pero a cambio puedo pedirte un favor.-afirme.-Tu podrías llamarme...papa.-y después de escuchar lo dicho y mirarlo por un momento afirme feliz ya que siempre había querido tener papas y ahora los tendría.

-Claro que si...papi, mami yo ahora soy tan feliz.-la mujer mejor dicho mi mami me abrazo y yo correspondí hasta que ella se separo de mi un poco.

-Entonces porque no asemos algo para celebrar, te baño y arreglo y luego papa y yo te llevaremos a comer que dices.-afirme y papi salió de la recamara mientras que mi mami tomo un vestido rosa con un laso blanco por en medio, además de unos zapatos negros de charol, me baño y me quito ese uniforme feo que me hacían usar en el orfanato, era una falda chor con una camisa blanca además de zapatos negros, me puso el vestido blanco el cual se ataba a la cintura con el lazo blanco, me puso los zapatos y me peino mi cabello, hasta que al terminar pude mirarme en el gran espejo del peinador y pensando que en verdad me veía linda sonrei, y solo después salimos a comer.

Desde ese día me sentí la niña mas feliz, mis nuevos papis eran los mejore, me llevaban a muchas partes y me contaban cosas además de que un día me dijeron que tendría hermanos y yo en verdad me sentí aun mas feliz, porque no solo ahora tendría papas sino también hermanos, mi mami me dijo que ahora estaban en un campamento y que los conocería en un mes ,así que durante ese mes mi papi y mi mami me contaron muchas cosas sobre ellos y estaba tan ansiosa por conocerlos que no podía esperar mas.

Pasaron los días igual que el mes, hasta que llego el día y mami izo un gran almuerzo para recibirlos mientras papi iba por ellos, y mientras que yo afuera y en el jardín observaba las rosas mientras que esperaba su llegada con anhelo ya que quería con tantas ansias que llegaran que no podía esperar mas, hasta que después de un rato escuche muchas voces y zapucé que avían llegado.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al girarme ya que frente a mi mire a un niño parado en la puerta mirándome, el tenia el cabello lila al igual que sus ojos y lo que mas llamo mi atención fue un hermoso oso café el cual tenia abrazado.

-Raito ,Kanato ahí que ir a jugar.-gritaba un niño peli rojo el cual venia al jardín y detrás de el venia un niño castaño sonriendo y al igual que el peli rojo tenia los ojos verdes pero al mirarme se detuvieron junto al primer niño.

-Christa quien es ella.-grito un niño rubio de ojos azules el cual se coloco alado de los otros niños que me miraban, y aunque se me izo raro que el no llamara mama a mi mami, no le puse mas atención ya que saliendo mi mami de la mansión y acercándose a mi me tomo de la mano para acercarme a esos niños.

-Subaru, Reiji vengan.-dijo y otros niños llegaron y con ellos venia papi.

-Niños ella es Yui, y Yui ellos son Shu.-señalo al niño rubio.-Tu ahora hermano mayor, después sigue Reiji.-señalo a un niño de cabello negro el cual llevaba lentes y por los cuales no pude distinguir el color de sus ojos.-Después siguen los trillizos, Raito.-el niño castaño de ojos verdes.-Kanato.-el peli lila.-Y Ayato.-el niño peli rojo.-Y por ultimo mi bebe.-se acerco y cargo a un niño parecido a mi papi y mami el cual tenia el cabello blanco como ellos dos y ojos como los de mami.-Subaru.

-Hola.-fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento ya que me sentía tan intimidada por esos niños, los que ahora sabia serian mis hermanos.

-Niños como les dije ella es Yui...su nueva hermana.-ellos solo me miraron sin decir nada y yo baje mi cabeza hasta que después de unos segundos escuche que alguien hablo.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el niño de lentes el cual aun cerio me miraba y extendía su mano, lo cual me izo sonreír y avance hacia el pero cada vez que me acercaba mas hacia donde se encontraban ellos, ellos se alejaban mas de mi, por lo cual corrí pero parecía que jamás los alcanzaría y entre mas corría mi mundo mas se teñía de negro y a lo lejos solo podía escuchar como me llamaban, pero entre esas voces solo podía distinguir las voces de mi papi y mami, los cuales gritaban mi nombre muy fuerte.

-YUI.-escuchaba los gritos pero por mas que trataba de moverme no podía hacerlo y solo podía escuchar los gritos aumentar a mi alrededor.

-YUI.-quien me llamaba, no lo sabia pero me estaba alterando y asustando mucho, lo cual me izo llevar mis manos a mis oídos para ya no escuchar nada.

-YUI.-podía mirar gente a mi alrededor pero no distinguirlas, después solo miraba paredes negras las cuales se tiñeron de blancas y después de eso simplemente mi mente se derrumbo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP...2

.

.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o

.

-YUI.-podía mirar gente a mi alrededor, pero no distinguirlas, después solo miraba paredes negras las cuales se tiñeron de blancas y después de eso simplemente mi mente se derrumbo.

-YUI MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA.-abrí mis ojos pero los cerré al instante ya que la luz del sol me cegó así que tomando de nuevo la sabana que antes me habían quitado volví a cubrirme asta la cabeza.

-Déjame dormir.-grite cuando una vez mas mi sabana había sido jalada y aferrándome a ella no la solté hasta que la otra persona me dejo en paz, pero es que como no seguir descansando cuando estaba tan cansada y peor aun como no estarlo cuando la noche anterior me había ido de fiesta, pero claro para mi desgracia mi sueño fue de nuevo esfumado cuando una vez mas mi sabana fue jalada y esta vez si me despojaron de ella.

-Mierda Yui, el maldito despertador a sonado casi por una hora, y tu mama es la tercera ves que llama, el vuelo sale a las 12:00 y si no mueves el trasero ahora mismo lo perderás.-y solo con escuchar eso mi sueño se esfumo y salí de la cama corriendo para después entrar al baño ya que era cierto, y hoy regresaba a casa.

-MIERDA YUKI PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE.-grite desde el baño y solo dándome un baño rápido ya que suponía era demasiado tarde para uno largo como debidamente lo debía haber tomado me apure, pero claro eso hubiese pasado si hubiera despertado temprano, así que después de tomar una toalla y enredarla en mi cuerpo desnudo salí.

-O si ahora cúlpame a mi .-tome unos jinés y una blusa blanca, además de ropa interior y entre de nuevo al baño para vestirme.-Si no te hubieras ido de fiesta anoche, y tomado como alcohólica estuvieras lista ahora, y no echándome la culpa a mi.-mierda, y solo con recordar lo que había dicho Yuki podía sentir mi cabeza explotar por la gran resaca que sentía ahora mismo, salí del baño ya lista y mire a Yuki mi mejor amiga desde que me había mudado a Nueva York, la cual ya tenia la cama echa y estaba recostada en ella, y fui hacia mi peinador y me peine mi ahora largo cabello, el cual me llegaba a la cintura me ice una coleta alta y deje un flequillo de lado, me maquille solo un poco, rímel y delineador ya que al natural me veía mejor me coloque perfume y ya lista gire y mire a Yuki, ella era peli roja y de piel blanca como la mía, además que tenia unos hermosos ojos cafés la quiero tanto que no savia que aria ahora que no la tendría con migo.

-Pues ahora que recuerdo, tu fuiste la que me convenció de irme de fiesta toda la noche, además de que fuiste tu, la que me convenció de hacer una competencia para ver quien bebía mas, si tu o yo.-ella me saco la lengua y se levanto.

-Ya no te preocupes, aun es temprano.-mire mi reloj el cual indicaba que aun eran las 9:00 y mientras yo casi me moría del susto por pensar que era tarde ella sonreía.-Solo quería acerté una ultima broma antes de que te fueras y me abandonaras.-Yuki y sus bromas, tome una almohada y se la lance mientras ella reía y así estuvimos un rato yo tratando de golpearla y ella riendo, hasta que nos cansamos y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Te voy a extrañas Yui.-mire a Yuki, yo también lo aria y la abrace, pero también extrañaba a mi familia y ya era hora de regresar con ellos aunque Yuki siempre me preguntaba de como los hacia si apenas y los conocía, y talvez así era, ya que tenia casi 9 años sin verlos lo cual había sido decisión de mis padres los cuales por raro que sonara habían decidido que yo me mudara a Nueva York, y claro estaba el echo de que aquí había ingresado a un instituto en el cual había tomado mis estudios hasta la preparatoria y ahora regresaría a Japón a terminar la Universidad, deje de abracar a Yuki la cual miro su reloj y me dijo que ya eran las 10:00 así que después de decir eso nos levantamos y yo tome dos de mis maletas, mientras que Yuki tomaba una y salimos del departamento.

Yuki me llevaría al aeropuerto y al llegar a el simplemente nos despedimos rápido ya que para Yuki según las despedidas no existían y lo mío y lo de ella solo era un asta luego, así que después de solo decirnos un asta luego y prometerle que no conseguiría otra compañera de borracheras, además de que no volvería a bailar en un tubo sin ella y que claro las orgias no las volvería hacer, lo cual casi me izo morir de risa ya que enserio me había echo prometerle todo eso, pero vamos yo sabía como era Yuki, y era por lo mismo que la extrañaría tanto además de que no sabía que aria sin ella y sus locuras, pero así después de esa rara despedida subí al avión, el cual me llevaría de nuevo con mi familia y mientras me sentaba en mi lugar por mi cabeza solo pasaba una frase la cual era "que solo quería que esto marchara bien"

 **x**

x

-COMO QUE AHÍ QUE IR A LA CASA DE LA PLAYA YA.-gritaba un molesto peli rojo en piyama a su celular y no, no era que estuviera borracho o loco es que le gritaba a su hermano al otro lado del celular.

-No grites Ayato, y ya te dije que padre nos quiere haya, y según sus palabras el que no asista lo pagara, y solo para que quede claro te recordare el día que nos dejo claro que no quería nada de fiestas en la mansión.-y era cierto, y como decía Reiji cuando el viejo decía que lo pagarían lo hacia, ya que solo con recordar el día que Raito y el lo habían echo enojar tanto al hacer aquella fiesta en la mansión, lo cual causo que casi los desheredara a los dos.

-Tsk...esta bien Reiji, le avisare a Raito y a Kanato .-dijo ya sin mas ya que la ultima ves el viejo los había amenazado con en verdad desheredarlos si lo desobedecían de nuevo.

-Entonces pasare por ustedes a las 12:00 y espero que estén listos.

-Esta bien te esperamos aquí.-dijo y solo después de un adiós por parte de su hermano colgó el celular.

-Y ahora para que nos querrá el viejo.-se dijo para si mismo el peli rojo, además de que se le hacia demasiado raro que Reiji no supiera para que los querría ya que el siempre sabía de los planes de su padre, amenos que le estuviera mintiendo y el si supiera de los planes y el para que los querría a todos en la casa de la playa, pero negando, ya que si talvez el lo hubiese sabido no le habría insistido tanto para que el y sus hermanos fueran, pero bueno tenia que resignarse y simplemente obedecer ya que en verdad no quería nuevamente ser reprendido como niñito por su padre, así que ya sin nada mas que hacer se dirigió a la recamara de su hermano, primero a la de Raito ya que ocupaba de el para despertar a Kanato sin salir herido, así que abriendo la recamara del susodicho y mirándolo y para nada raro en el con una chica desnuda a su lado se acerco a el.

-RAITO DESPIERTA.-Grito.

Pero un-mmmm.-fue lo único que le escucho decir al castaño, además de que para su molestia después de ignorarlo este simplemente se acomodo mejor y abrazando a la chica la acerco mas a el, mientras que el peli rojo ya sin otra alternativa se dirigió a la cocina y regresando con un baso de agua se lo tiro en la cabeza para después abrir las cortinas de la ventana.

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA AYATO.-y ya levantado grito el castaño tratando de taparse la luz del sol con las manos, mientras que tratando de abrir los ojos miro a Ayato caminar hacia la puerta.

-El viejo nos quiere en la casa de la playa, ahora.

-Que ahora...y para que...ya regreso.-y aun adormilado pero ya levantado el castaño tomo su bóxer del piso mientras que Ayato deteniéndose y mirarlo tan solo rodando los ojos.

-Tsk...si nos quiere ahora, y no, no se para que nos quiera ver, y obviamente si ya regreso, así que ahora ven y ayúdame a despertar a Kanato.-y volviendo a girar el peli rojo siguió avanzando hasta la recamara de su otro hermano.

-QUE... yo no pienso despertarlo, no arruinare mi bella cara.

-No seas gallina y ven a ayudarme, que Reiji pasara por nosotros en 3 horas y no quiero que se ponga como loco si no estamos listos.-Raito camino hacia donde estaba Ayato con pesar y es que odiaba tanto el tratar de despertar a Kanato.

-Tsk...y saca a esa chica de aquí.-Raito giro la cabeza y miro hacia la cama en la cual se miraba una cabellera rubia sobresaliendo y en ese momento y claramente después de bostezar y rascarse la cabeza pensó, (en como mierda era que se llamaba), pero na de eso después se acordaría ya que por ahora lo único que le importaba y preocupaba era despertar a su hermano y no salir herido en el intento.

x

x

-¿Porque tenemos que ir en la van, y no en avión, hubiera sido mas fácil?.-decía un rubio de ojos azules los cuales se le iban serrando ya que según el, se encontraba demasiado cansado.

-No pude conseguir 7 boletos esta mañana, además recuerda que a Kanato no le gusta viajar en ellos.-explico un peli negro acomodando sus lentes.

-Entiendo pero ¿Porque no puedo viajar en mi propio auto?.

-Porque quiero que lleguemos todos juntos.-el rubio bufo.

-Entiendo también ¿Pero porque tengo yo que conducir?.-el peli negro ya cansado de decir tantas respuestas inhalo y exhalo y volvió a contestar.

-Shu, tu eres el hermano mayor, y se supone que debes ser responsable con nosotros.-el rubio rodo los ojos y miro a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor.-Además esa no es la forma de comportarte enfrente de tu novia .-Shu miro a su novia o mejor dicho prometida, sentada en el asiento alado de el y volvió a mirar por el espejeo.

-Pesimamente por Ayame pienso que ella y yo debimos viajar en mi coche.-Reiji negó.

-Al viajar Ayame con nosotros, Ayato, Raito y Kanato se comportaran, por cierto Ayame me alegra que haigas aceptado viajar con nosotros.-la chica castaña de cabello largo y ojos verdes giro sonriendo para mirar a Reiji.

-Al contrario me alegra que me aigan invitado.-miro a Reiji y a un albino de ojos rubí el cual iba escuchando música en sus audífonos, y al mirarlo este serró los ojos.

-No le prestes atención, Subaru es un rebelde .-Giro y miro a Shu y sonrió, para después volver a mirar al frente hasta que después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde vivían los trillizos, los cuales ya estaban afuera esperándolos así que Shu se estaciono y los tres subieron a la camioneta van, Ayato y Kanato se sentaron hasta atrás mientras Raito se acomodo alado de Subaru.

-Hola hermanos mayores, Ayame ,Subaru.

-No molestes Raito.-decía un molesto Subaru ya que Raito se le había acercado mucho.

-Ya compórtense almenas solo porque Ayame viene con nosotros.-les dijo Reiji

-Como sea, solo ahí que irnos ya que recuerden que son 3 horas de aquí a la casa en la playa.-decía Ayato mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se colocaba sus audífonos y mientras que Shu arrancaba ya que como decía Ayato eran 3 largas horas por conducir.

-Ayato.-lo miraba Shu por el espejo.-dime estuviste en otra pelea.-Ayato arrugo el seño mientras Raito tapaba su boca para que nadie lo escuchara reír, pero parecía que no funcionaba ya que todos giraron a mirarlo.-Y tu de que te ríes .-dijo el rubio

-De nada hermano mayor, de nada.-y se giro a la ventana para que nadie lo mirara reír .

-CALLATE RAITO, SI FUE TU CULPA.-grito ya enojado el peli rojo.

-Mi culpa.-contesto ofendido el castaño

-SI, ASI QUE CALLATE.

-¿Pues que te paso Ayato?.-pregunto Ayame, y en ese momento Ayato recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana.

El peli rojo y el castaño se encontraban parados enfrente de la puerta de su hermano, en la cual ya habían pasado mas de diez minutos desde que se encontraban ahí.

-Vamos ahí que hacerlo ya Raito.

-Claro eso dices pero no veo que abras la puerta

-tsk...y porque no la abres tu, tu eres el mayor.

-Que, yo no soy el que siempre se anda diciendo a si mismo el gran ORE-SAMA así que hazlo tu.

Y así fue como se pasaron otros 10 minutos discutiendo enfrente de la puerta.

-Esta bien, no ahí que dejar pasar mas tiempo.-así que determinado Ayato tomo la perilla y la giro lentamente hasta abrir la puerta.- Vamos Raito.-y entraron a la habitación de Kanato, y caminado hasta la cama del peli lila se colocaron cada uno alado de la cama de su hermano y decidido Ayato acerco su mano al hombro de Kanato y empezó a moverlo.

-Kanato despierta.-pero nada, ni siquiera se movió.

-Muévelo mas .-le dijo Raito y así lo izo lo movió mas pero en el momento en que miro a su hermano abrir los ojos se maldijo por haberle echo caso a Raito, quito su mano y miro atentamente como el peli lila se sentaba, era casi como ver a un muerto renacer de las cenizas mientras que el los miraba.

-Que acaso no les he dicho mas de mil veces que no entren a mi habitación y me despierten.-hablo el peli lila con una voz tan escalofriante que los izo temblar pero aun así los dos afirmaron a lo que les dijo su hermano.-Entonces que se supone que hacen todavía aquí.-y sin pensarlo dos veces Ayato y Raito caminaron rápido hacia la puerta para así escapar de su hermano.

-ADONDE MIERDA BAN.-se giraron y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, solo observaron a Kanato mientras que este se les acercaba y levantado su brazo y cerrando su puño intento impactarlo en el rostro de Raito, pero antes siquiera el golpe llegara Raito jalo a Ayato y lo puso al frente de el, asiendo que el puño de Kanato se impactara en el labio de Ayato y mientras que el despavorido corrió a su recamara a esconderse bajo llave abandono adolorido a Ayato en el piso de su Kanato.

-Ayato.-escucho el peli rojo hablar a Ayame y en ese momento salió de sus pensamientos para volver a escuchar las risas de Raito.

-MAS TE VALE QUE SIERRES LA BOCA RAITO.-grito el peli rojo con el seño aun mas fruncido.

-Como sea, solo que ahí que darnos prisa, sino queremos que padre se moleste por llegar tarde.-hablo Shu.

-Así es, así que mejor cállense y acomódense bien.-afirmaba Reiji mientras empujaba a Subaru y Raito para acomodarse mejor ya que serian 3 horas de viaje y peor aun de soportarse unos a otros lo cual dudaba mucho lograría, sin una aspirina de por medio.

 **YUI**

Al llegar al aeropuerto mi padre me llamo para decirme que me esperaba en la puerta de salida ya que eran las 4:00 de la madrugada, y al haber echo un vuelo de 14 horas era por lógica que llegaría de madrugada y por mas lógica muy cansada, así que al llegar a la puerta de salida papa tomo mis maletas y subimos al coche para dirigirnos a la casa de la playa, y al llegar ahí me sorprendí al a mirar aun a mi mama despierta y esperando mi llega para darme la bienvenida, la cual no duro mucho ya que de inmediato ella misma me mando a dormir, lo cual le agradecí ya que enserio estaba muy cansada además de que sabía mañana seria un largo día.

.

Me desperté casi a las 10 de la mañana y al bajar a desayunar mire a mis padres los cuales ya despiertos me dieron los buenos días al sentarme en la mesa, lo cual realmente me izo feliz ya que tenia años sin un buenos días por parte de ellos, pero dejando de lado el sentimentalismo al preguntarle a mi padre sobre la llegada de mis hermanos el me contesto que estarían aquí al medio día al igual que me dijo que no solo vendrían ellos sino que Shu mi hermano mayor vendría con su prometida con la cual esperaban mis padres yo me llevara bien, ya que próximamente seria parte de la familia, y solo al escuchar decirme eso, me di cuenta que en verdad habían pasado muchos años sin vernos.

Después de terminar de desayunar rápidamente subí a mi habitación para alistarme para la llegada de mis hermanos, y al entrar a mi habitación rápidamente tome una de mis maletas y saque de ella un vestido blanco sin tirantes el cual era ajustado de arriba y suelto de la parte de abajo y el cual me encantaba ya que me llegaba por debajo de mis muslos y eso era perfecto para este día, ya que quería dar una buena impresión y no la de una cualquiera frente a mis hermanos, así que dejando el vestido sobre la cama busque mi otra maleta, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarla y al contar las maletas recordé que yo había empacado cuatro maletas, pero aquí solo habían tres, y fue ahí que de mi garganta casi salió un grito de horror ya que mi maleta mas importante no estaba y al no hallar mas que hacer tome mi celular y lo teclee para después esperar contestaran del orto lado de la línea.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta.-escuche una voz al otro lado del celular adormilada.

-Lamento haberte despertado, olvide el cambio de horario.-tonta pensé como no me había puesto a pensar en el cambio de horario y ahora había despertado a Yuki.

-No te preocupes ya sabia que llamarías, y dime usaras la misma ropa interior o prefieres no usar.- y después de decirme eso solamente la escuche reír, si claro para ella era gracioso pero para mi era el apocalipsis de mi vida.

-Estas loca no puedo creer que haiga olvidado esa maleta, como voy a vivir sin ella.-y era cierto, ya que talvez muchas chicas tenían mucha ropa, otras zapatos pero yo tenia mucha ropa interior y precisamente la maleta olvidada tenia mi obsesión, ya que en ella tenia mi gran colección de bragas y brasiers y mientras que yo pensaba en la idea de como sobrevivir sin mis conjuntos de lencería escuche a Yuki bufar.

-Solo compra mas y ya, digo no es como si no pudieras comenzar otra gran colección, además de que para mi, que olvidaras esta maleta fue una bendición en esta etapa de pobreza.-y mientras que escuchaba lo que decía, por mi mente solo pasaban una y mil imágenes de Yuki sacándoles provecho a mis conjuntos.

-No te atreverías.

-O vamos Yui, yo soy pobre en estos momentos y que tu olvidaras esta maletas fue una señal del señor el cual me puso la solución en mis manos, además de que ya tengo compradores y no pienso regresar el dinero ya ganado.-y solo con escuchar eso, mis ojos casi cayeron al piso y rebotaron cual canicas ya que sabia Yuki era tan depravada que era mas que seguro que sus palabras eran ciertas y ahora mismo mis bragas estaban siendo utilizadas para calmar las depravaciones de viejitos calientes y muchachos con las hormonas alborotadas.

-Estas loca, ni se te ocurra hacer eso, ya que quien sabe que podrían hacer con ellas, tal vez asta podrían practicar vudú o brujería con ellas.-o por kami mi piel se erizo solo de pensar en eso, mientras que por otro lado mi oído eran taladrado por la fuerte risa de Yuki la cual al no parar me izo alejar la bocina de mi oído para no escucharla hasta que por fin paro.

\- Como te dije, solo compra mas y reinicia tu colección mientras que yo ahora mismo me voy a dormir.-y sin decir otra cosa colgó mientras que yo pensaba en lo tonta que era Yuki al despreocuparse por mis penas, pero como ella misma había dicho tendría que comprar mas lencería ya que no tenia de otra, así que ya resignada tome mi toalla ya que de cualquier forma me tendría que bañar y ya afuera del baño me coloque el vestido, sin brasier ya que este tenia copas y con todo el dolor de mi alma las mismas bragas, ya que era esto o salir sin nada y obviamente en mi vida pensaría hacer esa barbaridad, pero bueno después peine mi cabello y lo deje suelto, además de que deje mi rostro sin maquillaje y solo colocándome mis sandalias además de algo de perfume baje para buscar a mi mama la cual estaba segura me sacaría de mi problema.

-Mama...mama

-Si hija.-hablo desde la cocina y me dirigí a ella, y al entrar ahí estaba con dos empliadas.

-Puedes hacerme un favor.-me miro atenta.

-¿Cual es?.

-Préstame tu auto.-se giro y tomo un cuchillo y unas zanahorias y se puso a picarlas.

-Y para que lo ocupas.-siguió en su tarea.

-Veras olvide una maleta y en ella traía.-me acerque a su oído y susurre lo de mis bragas ya que no iba a ponerme a gritar y peor aun informarle a todo el mundo sobre mi problema de calzones, mama sonrió y yo me aleje de ella.

-Pues claro que puedo ayudarte hija, pero ahí un pequeño problema, no traje mi auto.-rayos ahora que aria me senté en la silla mas cercana, y coloque mi cara en la mesa.

-Pero vamos no te pongas así ya que esto tiene solución.-levante mi cabeza y la mire atenta a lo que me diría.-Ya que solo tienes que pedirle el auto a tu papa.-y en ese momento casi me ponía a reír con sarcasmo cosa que no ice por respeto a mi madre, pero por favor en que cabeza cabía que mi padre me prestaría su auto, cuando en mas de una ocasión me había recalcado que jamás excedería a prestármelo.

-Si claro primero los cerdos volaran antes de que papa me preste su auto.-mama soltó el cuchillo y me miro, alzo una ceja y salió de la cocina para después de unos minutos volver con las llaves del auto en la mano las cuales me entrego, y por kami pensé que de ahora en adelante tendría cuidado con los cerdos voladores.

-Toma y no te tardes, además procura que tu padre no te mire cuando sacas el auto.-y me sonrió.

-Ok mama, te quiero tanto.-y la bese en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti hija, ahora be y no te tardes.-salí rápido de la casa y abrí el auto de papa me subí en el y lo encendí rápidamente para así dirigirme al centro de la ciudad, al cual llegue solo en 15 minutos y después de estacionarme rápidamente me dirigí a buscar lo que me hacia falta.

 **Subaru**

3 horas, 3 horas aguantando a la cotorra de la novia de Shu que no se callaba, los lloriqueos de Kanato, el siempre gran yo de Ayato, las risas de Raito, y los ronquidos de Shu el cual iba casi enzima de mi durmiendo ya que el y Reiji habían cambiado lugares, eran lo suficiente para volver a cualquiera loco, y creía pronto me volverían loco a mi, y es que ni siquiera subiéndole todo el volumen a la música en mi iPod podían alejarme de este tormento el cual sabía a la perfección que si no acababa pronto me aria estallar, pero por lo menos todo termino creí cuando al escuchar el celular de Reiji todos callaron.

-Bueno...si llegaremos en 20 minutos...si claro...yo me encargo nos vemos allá .-y colgó

-¿Sucede algo?.-pregunto Ayame.

-Christa quiere que compre algunas cosas, así que llegare a comprarlas, dime necesitas algo.-Ayame negó y Reiji estaciono la van y giro hacia atrás y nos miro a todos.-Escúchenme bien, bajare a comprar unas cosas rápido y no quiero regresar y tener que buscarlos, así que no se muevan de aquí entendieron.-nadie dijo nada, así que después de acomodarse sus lentes se abajo mientras todos lo mirábamos y justo cuando ya no lo vimos Raito abrió la puerta y bajo al igual que yo, pero a diferencia de el que seguro buscaría a una conquista con la cual desabrirse mientras estuviéramos aquí, yo me dirigí a una tienda para comprarme una nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos ya que estaba mas que seguro me haría falta para despejar mi mente del estrés que me esperaba en los días que pasaría aquí, así que ya con la cajetilla en mi mano y listo para soportar el estrés nuevamente salí de la tienda solo para ser golpeado por alguien por enfrente y por acto con la acción hacerme tirar mi cajetilla al suelo, la cual al bajar mi mirada estaba siendo recogida por la responsable de accidente y ya levantada con ella en las manos me izo percatarme de que era una chica, y no cualquiera ya que con su hermosura me izo hipnotizarme a ella, pero es que como no hacerlo con esa hermosa sonrisa a jugo con su hermosa piel blanca, nariz pequeña además de lindos labios y ojos rosas brillante los cuales la hacían ver frente a mis la chica mas linda que hubiera mirado alguna vez, y sin contar con el cuerpo mas sexy que alguna vez había llamado tanto mi atención y aun que yo aun la miraba embobado pude mirar como ella extendió su mano con la caja de cigarros.

-Disculpa no me fije por donde iba.-y al escucharla hablar me hipnotizo mas por su hermosa voz, y seguí sin quitar mi mirada idiota de ella, mientras que por otro lado ella solo me miraba levantando una ceja.

-Estoy pensando que no la quieres y pienso quedármela.-tome la caja junto con su mano y no la solté mientras la miraba a los ojos al igual que ella a mi.

-Fumas.-dije sin pensar, rayos mas patético no pude ser.

-Abecés lo ago.-sonrió y soltó mi mano lo cual hubiese deseado no hubiera echo.

-Me encantaría fumar contigo, pero no puedo, me esperan en casa, así que adiós.-y caminando por un lado mío se marcho, mientras que yo sin reaccionar simplemente me quede en el mimo lugar de pie y solo después de reaccionar me gire para mirarla de nuevo pero ella ya estando lejos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi acción, la cual fue comenzar a seguirla sin pensar en lo que hacia lo cual era que con mi acción me estaba llevando a empujones a las personas que caminaban en mi contra y las cuales me brindaban con cada empujón mas miradas de molestia, las cuales en estos momentos poco me importaban ya que lo único que quería hacer era alcanzar a aquella chica rubia, la cual para mi desgracia tan solo después de pensara la alcanzaría entro en una tienda y no cualquiera, ya que para mas mala suerte para mi y pudiendo entrar a cualquier otra tienda ella entro a una de lencería.

-Mierda.-me gire al darme cuanta una pareja de ancianos me observaba, y mirando hacia la avenida de aquella calle saque mi nueva cajetilla de cigarros de la cual saque un cigarro para después comenzar a fumármelo, ya que no por este impedimento me rendiría para de nuevo mirar a aquella chica rubia.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP...3**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

.

 **Raito**

Entre a una tienda de lencería ante la atenta mirada de todas las chicas y señoras que estaban ahí, y buscando con la mirada a alguna chica con la cual divertirme mientras estuviéra aquí, (Porque claro si Shu había podido traer a su novia/prometida, porque yo no puedia tener una chica mientras estabubiera en este lugar), así que obcerbando solo con la mirada mire a mi alrrededor y observe a todas las mujeres que me mirban como si yo fuera el ultimo bistec mas jugoso del asador, y reí para mis adentros y siguiendo obserbando observe mejor y sonreí de lado al mirar a una chica morena de ojos miel, cabello largo y castaño, buen cuerpo además de grandes pechos, (En definitiva muy sexy y perfecta para mi) y pienso que ella es la ganadora, pero justo antes de acercármele escucho el tintineo de la campana de la puerta dando el avíso de que alguien entro en la tienda y girando mi cabeza y mirada para mirar al resien llegado obcerbo que es una chica, y no solo eso, es una muy sexy chica rubia, y sonrio, y aunque aun que a primera bista para mi no tiene tan buen cuerpo como la morena, por alguna razón llamo mi atención y sigui mirándola hasta que se detubo en barios estantes y tomo muchos conjuntos de lencería negros, rojos, azules, y mentiria si no dijera que mi mente me estaba jugaba en contra y es que ya podia perfectamente imajinarmela usando aquellos conjuntos solo para mi, (o si definitivamente la imaginaba sobre mi con ese conjunto de lenceria negro y de encaje, la espalda arquiada y su largo cabello callendole cual cascada hasta su tracero mientras que yo subiendo mis manos al inicio de sus pechos comensaba a), y niego con la cabeza para salir de esos pensamientos y la sigo observando, hasta que recuerdo a la antes chica morena y la busco con la mirada para regresar mi mirada a ella, pero cambio de opiniónantes al dar el pirmer paso hacia esa chica y giro mis pies para así comensar a asercarme a la rubia la cual en estos instantes se encontraba mirando unos bikinis, para después tomar uno.

-Ese te quedaría genial.-ella giro y me observo.-Además de que el color banco te queda genial.-y mirandola de arriba a bajo, y con ese vestido blanco sonrei mientras que ella igual mente mirandome levanto una ceja, mientras que yo pensandomlo mejor me di cuenta de que ella si tiene un buen cuerpo.

-¿Tu crees?.-afirme mientras que mirando de reojo a la chica morena de antes, esta me guiño un ojo al asercarse y tomar el mismo y bikini del estante y dandole una mirada disimulada y de reojo la segui obserbando hasta que se perdio en los vestidores.

-Yo pienso que no lo llenare.-y volviendo mi mirada a la rubia ella coloco de nuevo el bikini en donde estaba.

-Entonces ahí que encontrar un bikini, que te quede mejor, no crees.

-Supongo.-y sonrienóme tome otro bikini para mostrarselo, el cual era negro y sin tirantes y ella mirabndolo lo tomo de mis manos, mientras que yo ya perfectamente me la imajinaba con el puesto.

-¿Tal vez me lo pruebe?.-bingo definitivamente ya me la imaginaba con el puesto, y mirandome ella me sonrió de lado y seguido de eso se giro para camiminar hacia los vestidores, (valla ella me había coqueteado), sonreí aun mas.

-Ehi tal ves, yo te pueda ayudar _.-_ se giro y solto una risilla nada fuerte pero aun audible para mis oidos.

-No te preocupes yo puedo sola, pero tal vez después ocupe tu aprobación para saber si me queda bien.-volvió a girarse y entro a los vestidores, mientras que yo sonriendo me quede en el mismo lugar y solo justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso para seguirla, e ir tras ella sentí que alguien me jalaba de la camisa por detrás, y por mas que trataba de zafarme del agarre no lo logre, así que enfadado me gire para mirar al causante del echo de que no pudiera avanzar, y maldije al mirar quien era el.

-Que no les dije que no los quería buscar.

-Pero Reiji, espera...ahí una chica …...y es muy sexi _.-_ trate de zafarme pero no lo logre.

-Me vale, y nos largamos ahora.-y me jalo aun mas.

-NO ESPERA.-suplique pero fue inútil, ya que el me saco de la tienda para después tomar de la misma manera a Subaru el cual estaba afuera de la tienda, y nos llevo a rastras a la van, quería llorar encero que quería hacerlo esa chica era tan hermosa, y por culpa del cuatro ojos tal vez no volvería a verla, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había sabido su nombre, me di un golpe mental por no haber preguntado ni siquiera eso.

-Mierda.

-Que te sucede idiota.-me dijo Ayato mirándome al igual que los demás.

-Tsk...nada solo vámonos.-y cerré la puerta recargándome en la ventana, antes de que Reiji encendió la van y nos marchamos.

 **YUI**

Me había tardado mas de lo esperaba comprando la ropa interior, y apagando rapido el auto y saliendo de el entre a la casa, en la cual al entrar mire la hora en el reloj que se encontraba colgado en una pared y en el cual me di cuenta que ya eran las 12:20 y pense que seguro mis hermanos ya habían llegado y yo no había estado aquí para recibirlos, así que para corroborar mis pensamientos busque a mi madre la cual encontre en la cosina dandole algunas indicasiones a una empliada.

-Mama ya llegue.-le entregue las llaves y pregunte por mis hermanos, y como lo pensaba ellos ya habían llegado y habían subido a descansar, ya que habían viajado en coche hasta aquí y estaban cansados, así que tendria que esperar y saludarlos hasta la hora de la comida y ya sin mas remedio subí a mi recamara para bañarme otra vez ya que hacia demasiado calor, pero primero me recostaria y descansaria ya que había caminado por barias tiendas y no es que me uviera cansado eso, lo que realmente me había cansado había sido el averlo echo vajo los fuertes rayos del sol, los cuales me habían dejado demasiado fatigada así que serrando mis ojos trate de descansarlos y pensando en solo no quedarme dormida me relaje, pero para mi mala suerte sucedió y me quede dormida.

Y solo desperté al escuchar que tocaban mi puerta y me levante a abrir, y al aserlo mire a mi madre la cual me avíso que pronto servirían la comida y al girar y mirar el reloj que se encontraba en uno de los buros delado de la cama, me di cuanta que ya eran 4:00, y me maldije ya que había dormido mas de lo que había pensado y rapidamente despues de que se fuera mi madre abri la maleta que contenia mi ropa y saque un vestido color coral con cuello en U, el cual me llegaba debajo de los muslos, y escoji unas sandalis con piedras de colores ademas de que también saque uno de los conjuntos que había comprado antes de una de las bolsas y puse todo en la cama tome una toalla y entre al baño rápido.

 **Kanato**

-Kanato amor despierta.-sentía que acariciaban mi cabello, y me removí un poco ya que se sentía bien y me tranquilizaba saber quien era la persona que me llamaba ya que yo conocía esas manos y la voz, así que desperté abriendo mis ojos despacio.

-Si Christa...ya estoy despierto.-solo con ella podía despertar tranquilo, siempre había sido así.

-Ya es hora de bajar a comer, así que anda alístate te esperamos abajo.-asentí mientras ella me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y es que abecés le tenia tanta envidia a Subaru por el tener a una madre tan buena mientras yo tenia a una bruja y zorra como tal.

-Esta bien, me alisto y bajo.-salí de la cama y tome una toalla para entrar a bañarme.

-Kanato amor me arias otro favor.-asentí.

-Cuando bajes podrías apurar a Ayato y Raito porque ya sabes como tardan.-y era cierto mas parecían un par de niñitas apunto de ir a una fiesta, que hombres de 19 años que era lo que eran ((si claro y lo decía el jajaja)).

Salí del baño y me puse unos bóxer lila y un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con letras al frente y unos converse negros, seque mi cabello con la toalla y salí de la recamara a apurar a Raito, pero como me lo esperaba aun no estaba listo, así que fui con Ayato pero justo cuando iba a tocar su puerta escuche un ruido en la recamara de alado, y eso era raro porque hasta donde yo sabia nadie se quedaba ahí, así que abrí la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al mirar a una chica rubia en ropa interior blanca, la cual ni siquiera se giro a mirarme y tomo un vestido y se lo puso mientras que yo por otro lado seguía mirandola desde el marco de la puerta y solo cuando la mire colocar un iPod sobre la cama y acomodar mejor sus audifinos supe la rason del por que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presensia todavía ahí, y sonrei de lado.

-Chica tonta.-dije para mi mismo.

-Kanato que ases.-serré la puerta era Ayato

-Nada, bamos Christa nos espera abajo.-y mirandome lebanto una ceja

.-¿Que ahí en esa recamara?.

-Te te dije que nada, solo abrí la puerta por curiosidad.-y comencé a caminar tratando de que Ayato me siguiera, y que así se olvidara de lo que miraba en esa puerta, y solo cuando lo escuche chasquear los dientes supe que me seguiria, y no me equiboque ya que al instante comenso a caminar detras de mi y juntos bajamos las escaleras.

-De seguro ya todos están abajo, ¿me pregunto para que nos abra echo venir el viejo?.-¡ era por esa chica pensé!, pero quien era ella, acaso un familiar, una prima, la verdad no tenia la menor idea y había que esperar para saberlo, al llegar al comedor ya estaban sentados la mayoría, padre al frente de la mesa y a su lado Christa después Shu y en seguida su novia y alado de ella Subaru, mientras que en el otro frente de la mesa estaba Reiji y del otro lado de la mesa habían cuatro sillas bacías así que me senté al frente de Christa y alado de mi Ayato.

-Muero de hambre, que esperamos.

-Espera Ayato ahí que esperar a Raito y a nuestra sorpresa.-dijo padre, y escuchando pasos asecandose giramos a mirar quien era.

-Ya estoy aquí.-era solo Raito, así que todos volvimos a girar y a mirar a la mesa.

-Y bien que esperamos muero de ambre.

-Ya te dije Ayato esperamos a alguien, una sorpresa.

-Que sorpresa ni que nada, yo muero de hambre.-seguía repitiendo Ayato hasta que de nuevo volvimos a escuchar unos pasos asercandose, y de nuevo volvimos a girar nustras miradas para saber quien era, aunque yo ya tenia una idea de quien podría ser, y de seguro era esa chica de antes, pero la pregunta era...¿Quien era ella, y que hacia aquí?. además del porque. .¿Era una sorpresa?..

-Hola.-y como lo supuse era ella.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Quería escribir el capi. mas largo, pero por falta de tiempo para escribir hasta aquí lo deje.**

 **espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios okii.**

 **También quiero agradecer a las personas, que dejaron comentarios.**

 **yoami-chan**

 **mary-chan**

 **Guest**

 **Fatima 1351**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP...4**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

.

.

Todos miraron a la recién llegada, ¿Quién era?...nadie lo sabia, solo observaron y miraron cundo su padre y Christa se levantaron de sus lugares y se colocaron a cada lado de ella.

-Saluden.-les dijo sus padre.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron a la recién llegada sin saber quien era, pero los mas sorprendidos ahí eran Subaru y Raito los cuales jamás se imaginaron volvérsela a encontrar justo ahí, al frente de ellos, y en sus casa.

Nadie dijo nada, y al no hacerlo no le quedo de otra a Reiji mas que ser el, el primero en acercarse a ella para saludarla, y extendiendo su mano así lo izo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al igual que para los demás mirarla como ella lo abrazo, y es que nadie hacia eso, a acepción de su madre y Christa pero eso pocas veces.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con a ser esto Reiji.-hablo ella aun en su pecho abrazándolo.

-¡Disculpa! ¿Acaso te conozco?.-ella se alejo un poco para mirarlo.

-Que acaso no me recuerdas.-todos miraron con duda, es que acaso ellos si los conocían.

-Podrías decirnos tu nombre y así te recodaríamos.

-Reiji hermano, soy yo, Yui tu pequeña hermana, se que han pasado muchos años, pero es que acaso ya me olvidaron.-todos abrieron los ojos como platos, "HERMANA...YUI"...esto no podía ser cierto, ella no podía ser Yui aquella niña berrinchuda, molesta, llorona y fea no podía ser esta chica tan linda, pero bueno ya habían pasado 9 años sin verla, pero enserio esa chica era muy linda.

-¿Hermana?. Enserio, Shu jamás menciono que tenia una hermana.-hablo Ayame mirando a Shu y distrayéndolo de mirar a la rubia frente a el la miro.

-Es solo que Yui vivía en Nueva York.-volvió a mirar a Yui.-Así que lo olvide.-hablo Shu mientras miraba como la rubia bajaba la mirada.

-Supongo que es así, ni siquiera yo los recuerdo ahora.

-En ese caso, ahí que presentarlos de nuevo.-toco Christa el hombro de su hija para después señalar a Ayame y Shu con su mano libre.

-El Shu, tu hermano mayor y ella es Ayame su novia.-ella la saludo mientras Shu solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Después sigue Reiji al que supongo no olvidaste.-la rubia le sonrió mientras que el peli negro se acerco de nuevo a ella para saludarla extendiendo su mano.

-Y después los trillizos Raito.-y en ese momento se dio cuenta quien era, mientras Raito se acerco a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo según el.-Ayato.-el solo saludo con la mano.-Y Kanato.-y en ese momento el peli lila se maldijo por haber abierto esa puerta, pero aun así saludo.

-Y por ultimo Subaru.-(Esto tenia que ser una jodida broma, si eso tenia que ser)..pensaba el albino.(y es que como ella podía ser su hermana, no simplemente no podía ser cierto).

-Subaru.-salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su madre y ahí se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, así que solo se acerco y saludo.

-Bien ahora que ya todos se presentaron, porque no nos sentamos a comer.-y así lo hicieron y todos tomaron asiento.

Raito

Caminaba de un lado para otro.-Mierda.-pero (es que la vida no podía ser mas injusta con los chicos guapos)..pensé(porque ella y no otra , ella no podía ser mi hermana)..aunque no lo era, pero según la ley si.

-Raito.-Gire y mire a la persona que me llamaba y maldije..(porque ella y no otra).inhale y exhale..

-Si, ¿Necesitas algo?.-ella negó.

-Bueno...de echo quería hablar con tigo.-(enserio kamisama, porque ella y no otra)..seguía pensando.

-Pero si estas ocupado, puedo volver luego.-negué y la ice que se acercara y que tomara asiento al igual que yo, estábamos en el balcón.

-Entonces que querías decirme.-ella se puso roja.(es tan linda)..pensé pero moví la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos.

-Veras, es sobre lo que paso en aquella tienda.-sonreí divertido.

-A, te refieres al echo de que me coqueteaste.- ella se puso aun mas roja y negó.

-Yo jamás ice eso, y si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste el que te acercaste a mi.-me señalo, y sonreí mas.

-Si claro, y dime te enamoraste de mi a primera vista.-ella sonrió.

-Si claro, sueñas solo te ice caso porque te vi desesperado.

-¿Disculpa?...yo desesperado, permíteme reírme señorita ego.-y reímos los dos.

-Enserio no le cuentes a los demás, seria demasiado vergonzoso que se enteraran que trate de seducir a mi hermano.-mi sonrisa se extendió tanto que le hacia competencia al gato Cheshire.

-Lo sabia, te me insinuaste.-reí aun mas mientras que ella abría mucho sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, para después tratar de decir algo cosa que no pudo a ser.

-Esta bien no le diré a nadie, que trataste de seducirme.-ella tapo su cara con sus manos.

-No lo repitas, es demasiado vergonzoso.-quite las manos de su cara y coloque una de las mías en su mejilla, para después acercarme hasta su oído, mientras que ella me miraba sin decir nada.

-Este será nuestro secreto.-susurre.

-Júramelo.-baje mi mano a su hombro desnudo, y sentí como la piel se le erizo ante mi contacto, y eso me gusto.

-Te lo juro.-moví mi cara hasta estar enfrente de la de ella, y la mire a los ojos mientras que ella nerviosa hacia lo mismo con migo, y es que prácticamente podía sentir como su respiración golpeaba en mi boca.

-Raito has visto a Yui.-giramos y miramos a Reiji el cual nos observaba muy atentos.-Aquí estas, Ayame y los demás te estábamos buscando,-me aleje de Yui y me levante mientras ella hacia lo mismo.-¿Que estaban asiendo?..

-A...que...te refieres.-hablo Yui nerviosa, y sonreí, acaso yo la había puesto así.

-A que actúas raro, no solo tu, sino también Raito.-deje de reír ya que Reiji me miraba y abecés el era demasiado obcervatibo para deducir las cosas, y eso lo sabia muy bien, así que me acerque a Yui y la abrace por los hombros mientras que ella se ponía aun mas nerviosa.

-Veras hermano mayor, Yui y yo nos enamoramos a primera vista así que planeamos escaparnos, y cometer incesto.-sentí como Yui tembló y sonreí.

-No seas idiota Raito.-Reiji siguió observándonos.

-Entonces para que preguntas, Yui y yo solo nos poníamos al día como los hermanos que somos.-Reiji nos observo por unos minutos, hasta que corroboro que lo que le decía era verdad.

-Como sea, solo vine a decirle que todos estamos en la playa, y que si quería venir con nosotros.-ella asistió para después soltarse de mi abraso y caminara hacia Reiji, y tomándolo de la mano entrelazaron sus dedos mientras yo los observe al marcharse.

-Raito, no bienes.-se giro y me miro.-Anda de que si.-asentí para después avanzar y estando a su lado tome su otra mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos también.

-Vamos bitch-chan.-Yui parpadeo y me miro para después soltar mi mano y llevarla a su cabeza.

-¿Te siente bien Yui?.-hablo Reiji mientras que tomándola de la cintura la sujeto para que no callera.-Yui te duele la cabeza.-Ella asistió mientras que yo los observaba, y mirando como Reiji regreso con ella a la silla donde antes estaba sentada la izo tomar asiento para después colocar su mano en su cabeza.

-Es solo que abecés pasa así, cuando recuerdo cosas.-Reiji giro su mirada para mirarme, y yo mirándolos a los dos sentí como el pecho se me estrujo al recordar cosas.

-Es que acaso todavía no recuerdas nada.-ella negó, mientras que mi pecho ya sin aire trataba de que volviera a dárselo, pero es que acaso era enserio que ella aun no recordaba nada.

-Bueno solo algunas cosas, como esto Raito, que tu me llamaba bitch-chan. cuando éramos niños, no es así.-afirme tomando aire al necesitarlo ya.

-Y te pasa seguido, digo recuerdas cosas.-y solo cuando pensé Reiji se había dado cuenta de mi condición llamo la atención de Yui con aquella pregunta, al la cual yo también le puse atención a su respuesta, la cual negó.

-No, de echo esta es la tercera vez que me pasa.-Mierda esto era peor que saber que era mi hermana, y es que si ella aun no recordaba, eso quería decir que no sabia lo que le aviamos echo.

-No me miren así, digo se que es raro que no recuerde nada pero por mas que trato no puedo, y creo seria mucho mas raro que ahora comenzara a recordar todo, digo después de todo han pasado 9 años, y creo seria eso ahora imposible.

-Yui dime ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?.-giro y me miro.

-Recuerdo, el orfanato la adopción los días que pase con mama y papa y el día que los conocí, pero después de eso nada.-Reiji volvió a mirarme mientras que yo tratando de disimular mi angustia por lo dicho trate de disimular con una sonrisa.-Y es por eso que ahora pienso grabarlos en mi memoria.-y sonriéndome yo amplié mi sonrisa también, ya que esas palabras me hicieron tranquilizarme.

-Los estamos esperando afuera...pasa algo.-miramos a Shu el cual acababa de llegar y nos observaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Nada, vamos Yui, Raito.-Reiji tomo la mano de Yui y nos dirigimos sin decir nada mas a la playa.

x

x

Al llegar ya todos se encontraban sentados en sillas al frente de la playa y sentándose la rubia al igual que Reiji a lado de ella, observo como Raito camino para tomar asiento alado Ayato y Subaru.

-Y dime Yui, cuantos años tienes.-la rubia giro su mirada hacia el frente y miro a Ayame.

-18 años, y tu Ayame verdad.-afirmo la castaña.

-25 años.-sonrió al igual que Yui.-Pero dime Yui porque jamás antes habías venido a visitar a tus hermanos, es mi duda.-todos miraron a las chicas, ya que era por mucho mas interesante mirarlas a ellas y escuchar su platica que mirar al mar.

-Asistía a un colegio en el cual eran pocas las vacaciones, además que son 14 horas de vuelo, hubiera sido muy complicado solo venir unas horas a Japón y regresar de nuevo, además de otras cosas.-y era verdad y no que no quería venir a su familia, pero como había dicho era un viaje muy largo.

-Con cosas no te referirás a un novio ¿Verdad?.-todos prestaron mas atención.

-No, me refiero a solo cosas.

-Vamos bitch-chan no me digas que una chica tan linda como tu, no tenia un novio.-Yui lo miro mientras Raito esperaba por su respuesta.

-Bueno esta bien, si tenia un novio.

-Entonces dinos, termino con tigo, o tu con el, o solo lo dejaste allá.

-Basta Ayame, si ella no nos quiere decir, que no nos diga.-hablo Shu mientras hacia que su novia se levantara para el también hacerlo y tomar una cerveza de una hielera que habían llevado.

-No te preocupes Shu, no me molesta contarles, y la verdad es que yo ya tenia tiempo de a ver terminado con el.

-Y dinos bitch-chan porque terminaron, o es que acaso el te rompió el corazón.

-O tu a el.-dijo Ayame volviendo a sentarse en las piernas de Shu.

-De echo papa me iso terminar con el.-todos la miraron, mientras Ayato rio un poco.

-El viejo ¿Y porque?.. Era malo con tigo, te trato mal, un mal ejemplo, dinos cual de esas era .-Ayato bebió de su cerveza.

-Para nada Ayato, Carla era maravilloso con migo.

-Entonces por que te izo dejarlo.-levanto una ceja.

-Carla era mayor que yo.-y eso que pensaron todos.

-No le veo lo malo a eso, cuantos años eran, uno dos.-dijo Shu.

-Era 7 años, Carla tiene 25 años.-QUE dijeron todos mentalmente, (a es chica si que le gustaban mayores, y eso quería decir que experimentados, o bueno no era para tanto).

-Valla es de la edad de Shu.-la rubia se sonrojo, mientras que girando su mirada observo a Shu el cual igual mente la observo, pero ganándose una mirada molesta de Ayame suspiro para dejar de mirar a su hermana la cual al mirar a Ayame levantar una ceja supo que se había molestado por lo dicho, (Pero vamos que solo habían comparado la edad de Shu con la de su ex), y para la rubia eso no era motivo para molestarse, o bueno no cuando Shu era su hermano, lo cual para Ayame según notaba no era así.

-Eso quiere decir que te gustan los chicos mayores, no es así Yui.-y mirando cuando dijo eso Ayame supo la rubia que esa chica solo miraba a Shu como suyo y lo antes dicho si la había molestado.

-Bueno la verdad, la edad en un chico que me gusta no me importa, y sobre Carla papa nunca acepto que yo saliera con el.

-Y su aprobación te importaba mucho.-hablo Reiji.

-Bueno eso no me importaba mucho.

-Entonces si no te importaba, no le veo el sentido a dejarlo por culpa del viejo.

-Bueno a mi no me importaba lo que pensara papa de Carla Ayato, el problema era que papa me puso vigilancia y arruinaba mis sitas con Carla, además de que no lo dejaban entrar al edificio donde yo vivía.

-¡Arruinarlas!, ¿Y como hacia eso el viejo?.-y todos se preguntaban lo mismo, porque vamos su padre podía ser estricto, y algo sobreprotector pero de eso a creer que el era y había sido capas de que Yui dejara s su novio eran cosas muy difíciles de creer para ellos, o no al menos por alguna buena razón.

-Vamos, una vez Carla me llevo a la playa, y ese día la clausuraron, otra ves me llevo a unas cabañas y cuando llegamos todas habían sido rentadas, además cuando íbamos al cine o algún otro lugar la gente nos molestaba.

-Enserio el señor Karl hacia eso.-la rubia afirmo.

-Aunque yo no le veía lo malo a salir con el, hasta pensé que el se alegraría cuando se enterara que comenzamos a salir, ya que los padres de Carla y el son socios.-todos la miraron...(pues de quien era hijo ese).

-¿Dime cual es su apellido?.-dijo el rubio mayor.

\- Tasukinami, el se llama Tsukinami Carla, lo conoces Shu.-todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, que si lo conocían no, porque no lo conocían en persona, pero si conocían a sus padres ya que eran gente poderosa al igual que su padre,.

-Pues a el no lo conozco, pero a sus padres si y es raro que padre no te dejara salir con el.-y era cierto ya que su padre solo aprobaba las relaciones de sus hijos, si las chicas provenían de buenas familias y al ser Yui su única hija mujer, la familia Tasukinami era la mejor opción para ella.

-En todo caso ya no importa, ya que de cualquier manera, Carla y yo nos íbamos a separar al regresar yo a Japón asi que fue mejor así.-de nuevo hubo silencio.

-Dejando eso de lado, dime Yui ¿Qué estas estudiando?.

-Literatura me fascina.-sonrió.

-Enserio, eso es interesante.

-Así es y pienso terminar mi carrera aquí.- la conversación siguió entre ellos, mientras que Ayato y Raito se pusieron a jugar cartas, Subaru se puso a escuchar música en su a iPod y Kanato moría de aburrimiento y asco porque en frente de el se encontraban Shu y la molesta de su novia según el, intercambiaban saliva.

Kanato

Habían pasado por lo menos 20 minutos desde que Yui nos había contado lo de su novio, y quien sabe que otras cosas y ahora todos estaban en sus platicas, bien todo hubiera estado bien para mi estando así en silencio pero no lo era, ya que al frente de mi Shu y su detestable novia/prometida como la llamaba Rraito, no para van de compartir saliva, y esto ya me estaba cansando, mire a Subaru tan tranquilo escuchando música y pensé (Idiota porque no haces lo mismo que el) para después darme un golpe mental.(Obvio, esta mañana estaba tan enojado con los tontos de mis hermanos, que había lanzado mi celular contra una pared y ahora ya no lo tenia)..bufe ya desesperado y me levante de la silla para ir hacia la casa, y después directo a la cocina.

Abrí el refrigerador y saque una vasija la cual sabia perfectamente que contenía, la coloque en la mesa y ya con un tenedor en la mano me senté dispuesto a comer.

-Kanato, que ases.-mire a la persona que me interrumpió.

-Nada.-abrí la vasija y empecé a comer mientras Yui se sentaba al frente de mi, y me miraba, así que no tuve mas remedio que tomar algo de tarta de la que comía y darle a probar.

-Abre la boca.-ella me miro por un segundo y después la abrió y comió lo que le ofrecí.

-mmmm esta rico ¿Kanato que es?.-era enserio ¿ella no sabia que había comido?, la mire atento hasta que la escuche reír y confundido por su actitud levante una ceja extrañado, ella era rara.

-Es tarta de banana y fresas verdad.-afirme con la cabeza mientras la miraba, enserio ella era rara, pensé.

-Dime Kanato te encantas los postres cierto.

-Si me encantas las cosas dulces.-dije mientras le daba mas a comer, y así seguí hasta que nos terminamos toda la tarta, después ella tomo la vasija y se levanto para lavarla al igual que el tenedor.

-A mi también me encantan los postres.-ella seguía ablando sin parar, que le pasaba.-Me encantan las fresas, bananas, manzanas.-es que acaso no se podía callar.-Pero lo que mas me gusta es la tarta de fresa y nuez.-es que acaso no entendía, que quería estar en silencio.-Pero bueno también me gusta.-rayos es que acaso no entendía las indirectas, y por lo mismo yo me había quedado callado, y era mas que obvio que quería estar en silencio.

-Dime Kanato, cual es tu postre preferido.-ella termino de lavar, y volvió a sentarse, mientras yo solo la miraba sin decir nada.

-Tal ves algún día, pueda preparar un postre para ti.

-Porque insistes en hablar con migo.-ella me miro y después agacho la cabeza, diablos ahora la había echo sentir mal, y esta era la razón por la que no me involucraba con ninguna mujer, ya que yo solo se herir los sentimientos, bufe.

-Yui... lo siento, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que hablen demasiado con migo.

-Eso quiere decir que te molesta mi presencia, lo siento si es así.-se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y eso me molesto, ya que primero venia aquí a querer estar con migo aunque yo no lo quería, y ahora se iba así nada mas a pesar de que me había disculpado, me lévate y la tome del brazo para a serla girar.

-Yui no es así, en todo caso es al contrario me gusta que tu atención sea solo para mi.-entrelace mi mano con la suya y la lleve a la sala, al llegar ahí la ice que se sentara en un sillón y yo me recosté y coloque mi cabeza en sus piernas, para después sentir como ella acariciaba mi cabello.

-Quiero que yo sea lo mas importante para ti.-dije sin pensar y en ese momento me moleste y mucho al escucharla reír, seguro de mi y mis tonterías de niño, ice una mueca y me levante dispuesto a gritarle hasta que me cansara y verla llorar solo con eso pagaría el haberme echo sentir bien, para que después ella se riera de mi, pero al mirarla maldije por lo que vi... Yui lloraba y eso no me gusto.

-Claro que lo eres Kanato, te quiero tanto hermano.-después ella me abrazo y en ese instante me impregne de su olor, mientras sentia algo raro y no en el modo de molestarme, ella enserio me hacia sentir bien, correspondí al abrazo y me acurruque en su cuello mientras seguía respirando su aroma.

-Me gusta las galletas de banana.-la escuche reír y después sentí como acariciaba mi cabello.

-A mi también me gustan.-me separe rápido y la mire, era enserio por lo general a nadie de la familia le gustaban.

-¿Enserio?.-ella afirmo para después levantarse.

.Vamos, ay que regresar con los demás.-y aunque eso no me agrado, me levante y tome su mano para salir de nuevo a la playa.

.

-Donde estaban.-nos dijo Ayato al llegar.-Yui dijo que iba al baño, pero tardo demasiado.-me senté mientras Yui hacia lo mismo que yo aun lado de mi.

-Yui puede tardarse lo que quiera en el baño, y yo estaba en un lugar que no te importa.-Ayato bufo y bebió de su cerveza.

-¿Donde esta Subaru y Reiji?.-hablo Yui y la mire mientas Ayato lo señalaba ya que estaba alejado de nosotros y de pie al frente del mar.-Y a Reiji el viejo lo mando llamar.-Ayato siguió bebiendo de su cerveza al igual que Raito y al parecer los dos ya estaban borrachos se les veía a primera vista, hasta que después de terminarse otra cerveza empezaron a molestarme por lo cual comenzamos a pelear.

x

Yui

Seguía mirando como Ayato y Raito molestaban a Kanato mientras el pobre solo se quedaba ahí quieto y sin hacer nada, hasta que creí yo se desespero e izo caer a Ayato y después a Raito en un movimiento y tomando una lata de cerveza les vacío su contenido en sus cabezas, mientras que los dos tapándose trataban de no ahogarse, y yo solo me quedaba sorprendida, ya que Kanato a mis ojos era como un niño pequeño que tenia que ser protegido, pero ahora mirándolo mejor me daba cuenta que no era así, y que el ya era todo un hombre, y siguiéndolos mirando no me perdí de nada de lo que pasaba ya que era preferible mirarlos a ellos que seguir mirando a Shu y a su novia tragarse a besos, pero enserio que acaso esa chica no se cansaba de estar enzima de el todo el día, pues al parecer no, ya que en este instante y al yo por descuido girar mi mirada pude percatarme que en este instante esa chica se estaba subiendo mejor en el mientras que estirando su cabello con cada beso que le daba soltaban mas gemidos, y hasta ahí llego mi paciencia, así que me levante y camine hacia donde se encontraba Subaru ya que hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el y borrar la mala imagen que suponía había tenido de mi, ya que de seguro pensaba que era una de esas chicas rebeldes, que se la pasaba bebiendo y fumando, pero es que, a que hermano le iba a gustar saber que su hermana hacia esas cosas, pues yo no lo savia, pero según Yuki a ninguno y le creía ya que cuando aquella ves su hermano llego al departamento que compartíamos y nos encontró a Yuki y a mi en un estado irreconocibles además de que según ella yo me le insinué (cosa que sigo sin recordar). su hermano casi la mandaba a un instituto para monjas, y ahora por lo mismo yo tendría que tratar de que Subaru no pensara cosas malas de mi, como que yo era una cualquiera, y no definitivamente yo tenia que arreglar esto.

Pero es que en este momento los minutos que caminaba para llegar a donde estaba el, ya se me habían echo eternos, ya que Subaru en verdad se encontraba lejos, además de que la arena se metía en mis sandalias, y la obscuridad que ya había no me ayudaba en mucho que digamos, por suerte las linternas de las otras casas comenzaron a encender sus luces y ahora era un poco mas visible, así que ya cansada me quite las sandalias y así camine mejor hasta que al fin llegue y me coloque detrás de Subaru, pero antes de decir algo el hablo.

x

Subaru

-Que haces aquí.-gire y mire a Yui a la cual había mirado venir desde que se levanto de la silla, (mentira desde antes), pero es que aun no podía creer que ella fuera Yui, mi hermana... pero porque tenia que ser ella, precisamente ella, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo porque ella era Yui.

-Eso debería decirlo yo.-dijo y bufe, metí una de mis manos a mi pantalón y saque la caja de cigarros.

-Vine a fumar.-la seguí mirando, ella era tan linda no, ella era hermosa, quien hubiese imaginado que aquella niña que tanto odie, ahora me llamaría tanto la atención.

-Me miras como esta mañana.-levante una ceja, a que se refería o es que era acaso que ella se había dado cuenta de que me atraía, porque era así, ella me atraía demasiado, aun mas que las chicas que ya me había llevado a la cama, pero era obvio jamás había mirado a alguien como la miraba a ella.

-Tu me intimidaste.-rayos yo la había intimidado, ósea traducción me había tenido miedo, tantas cosas que pudo a ver sentido y lo único que había sentido fue miedo, saque un cigarro de la caja y la volví a guardar en mi pantalón, me lleve el si garro a la boca y saque un encendedor para prenderlo y aspire y solté el humo.

-Seria de buena educación ofrecerme uno.-volvía a aspirar, ella estaba loca me acerque a ella y solté el humo en su cara, mientras la veía sorprendido como ella lo inhalaba.

-Jamás te ofrecería un cigarro tu no deberías fumar, y de eso yo me encargare.-ella sonrió y después camino al mar asta que el agua tapo sus pies.

-No te acerques mas.-ella se giro y yo seguí mirándola.

-No lo are, solo quería sentir el agua.-porque tenia que ser tan hermosa, es que acaso la vida me estaba asiendo pagar lo que le había echo y ahora sentía esto, porque no era idiota entendía lo que yo había sentido a primera vista por ella, aspire de nuevo de el cigarro antes de tirarlo.

-Vamos.-estire mi mano hacia ella, mientras ella me miraba pero antes de que ella tomara mi mano yo levante una ceja.

-Tus sandalias.-ella volvió a mirarme y después sonrió para darme sus sandalia, idiota pensé, pero no ella, si no yo... pude a ver tomado su mano pero sabia que cualquier acercamiento a ella me traería mas problemas de los que ya tenia, y empecé a caminar de regreso mientras ella lo hacia detrás de mí y en un impulso me detuve, hubiese preferido no asarlo porque en ese instante tome su mano la cual era tan pequeña, que creí la rompería.

-Caminas muy lento, vamos .-y seguí caminando pero ahora con ella a mi lado hasta que llegamos a donde estaban todos los demás y los cuales solo nos miraban, así que soltando su mano de nuevo le entregue sus sandalias.

-Shu, Ayato, Kanato, Raito y tu síganme.-Reiji se acomodo sus lentes y me miro, mientras todos lo mirábamos.

-¿Para que?.-dije y Reiji me miro.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.-me dijo cerio.

-Ayame vamos adentro.-dijo Yui mientras la novia de Shu asistió y se levanto de las piernas de Shu para entrar a la casa y después de hacerlo Reiji hablo.

-Padre hablo con migo, y el quiere que hable yo con ustedes.-todos lo mirábamos mientras nos sentábamos.

-Y de que, solo dilo ya tengo sueño y quiero ir a dormir.-dijo Shu bostezando.

-Es sobre Yui y lo que paso ase años.-todos nos quedamos serios, a nadie le gustaba hablar de eso.

-Ella parece estar bien, o no.-dijo Kanato agachando la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera recuerda nada.-hablo Raito y todos lo miramos y en ese instante me enoje.

-Tsk...y solo por eso, todos olvidaremos lo crueles que fuimos con ella.-todos me miraron.-Solo porque ella no lo recuerda.

-Subaru cálmate.-me dijo Shu

-CALMARME.-levante la voz.-NOS PORTAMOS COMO UNOS MALDITOS CON ELLA, SOLO TENIA 8 AÑOS ERA UNA NIÑA.

-NOSOTROS TAMBIEN LO ERAMOS.-grito Ayato

-Tal vez tu, Raito, Kanato y yo pero Shu y Reiji no lo eran, ellos sabían lo que hacían.-Shu me miro enojado al igual que Reiji.

-Y tu crees que yo no pienso en ella y lo siento, enserio, pero ya no puedo a ser nada para cambiar el pasado, espeto portarme mejor ahora que volvió.-todos miramos a Shu, portarnos mejor era lo único que nos quedaba.

-No ganas nada con pelear Subaru, ahora quiero que hablemos con calma ya que esto es importante, y padre quiere que nosotros lo sepamos.-no me gustaba la forma de hablar de Reiji, ya que lo hacia demasiado serio.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kirtash96-la verdad es que no tengo un día especifico para actualizar, pero si te puedo decir que publicare uno o dos capi. por semana ya que este fic será mas largo que mis otros fic.

Lady Sakamaki-que si este será un yui x todos los Sakamakis claro que si o no jajaj, la verdad al principio solo pensaba en tres pero ahora ya pensé en otros dos que se van a involucrar con ella y no precisamente van a ser Sakamakis ya que como se darán cuenta mencione a Carla y claro también aparecerán los Mukami, pero los otros dos involucrados en el harem x Yui los mencionare un poco mas adelantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP...5**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

.

.

Yui

Solo podía escuchar ese maldito sonido una y otra vez, y por más que sacaba la mano de la sabana no alcanzaba ese endemoniado despertador, hasta que ya cansada me levante y lo apague para así por fin callarlo, y ya despierta estire un poco el cuerpo aun sentada en la cama para después por fin salir de ella, pero antes mire el reloj que antes había apagado y me di cuenta que eran las 10:00 (bueno por lo menos aun era temprano) pensé, así que después de estirar mi cuerpo un poco mas entre al baño y me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes, para así después salir del el y tomar un peine y así cepillarme el cabello mientras que pensaba en la noche anterior, la cual había sido rara, (Y es que después de que Ayame y yo entráramos a la casa ,ella había ido a encerrarse a su habitación asta que llego la hora de la cena y yo espere a los chicos, pero al entrar todos estaban cerios, además de que ninguno hablo durante la cena y Ayato y Subaru ni siquiera cenaron y se encerraron en sus habitaciones,)...salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta y me levante para a ir abrir.

-Shu.-el me miro.-Sucede algo.

-Nada, solo quería darte los buenos días, no te desperté verdad.-negué.-Entonces estas lista para desayunar.-afirme para después ponerme mis sandalias y salir con el aun en piyama, y al llegar solo encontré sentadas en la mesa a Ayame y mama, así que me senté y las mire.

-¿Donde están los demás?.

-Raito y Ayato ya desayunaron y ase un rato salieron, al igual que tu padre y Reiji, Shu termino ase unos momentos, y pues solo faltamos Ayame, tu y yo, a y Kanato pero el aun duerme.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, buen provecho.-dijo Shu y salió de la cocina, rayos y yo que quería desayunar con todos, mire a mi madre y a Ayame y me levante de la mesa.

-Ahora vuelvo, sigan desayunando.

-¿Adonde vas hija?.

-No te preocupes, ahora vuelvo mama.-le dije y salí de la cocina, ya que yo quería desayunar con mis hermanos y si aun faltaba Kanato lo aria con el, subí las escaleras y llegue a la puerta de su habitación, gire la perilla despacio y entre serrando la puerta detrás de mi, para así después acercarme a la cama de Kanato, y solo cuando lo mire o mas bien lo intente ya que el estaba cobijado hasta la cabeza y solo se veía un poco su cabello, tome la sabana con la que se cubría y la deslice despacio hacia abajo para así tener una mejor vista de su cabeza y cara, y al mirarlo mejor me di cuenta que parecía un niño pequeño, era tan lindo que me arrepentí de despertarlo, así que mejor levante la sabana y me quite las sandalias para recostarme alado de el y dormir otro poco, y así cuando el despertara yo lo aria y bajaríamos juntos a desayunar, además de que no creía que se molestaría por acostarme con el, así que me acomode mejor y lo abrace pero de un momento a otro el me abrazo y me acerco mas a su pecho así que me acomode mejor sonriendo para quedarme después dormida.

Ayato

Maldito Raito, me había echo despertarme temprano para ir con el al centro comercial, parecía niñita el desgraciado, y es que nada le gustaba afortunadamente ya aviamos regresado a la casa, y ahora nos dirigimos a la cocina donde al llegar solo miramos en la mesa desayunando a Christa y Ayame, pero ni rastro teníamos de Yui, y pensé ¿Es que era que aun dormía la muy floja?.

-Donde esta Yui, es que acaso ya desayuno.-Ayame negó.

-Ella vino pero de repente se levanto de la mesa y dijo que no se tardaría pero ya se tardo, amenos que este esperando a Kanato ya que el aun no desayuna.-Christa llevo un dedo a su barbilla y nos miro.

-O tal vez no,.-pensó.-O no..mmmm..no, no lo creo.-y siguió desayunando.-O tal vez si.

-A que te refieres.-ella me miro

-Tal vez Yui fue a despertar a Kanato.-abrí los ojos y mire a Raito el cual corrió escaleras arriba, y yo detrás de el, ya que me temía lo peor, y es que tal ves ahora mismo Yui se encontraba en el piso desangrándose, ¿maldita sea cuanto tiempo había pasado?, y en ese momento Raito abrió la puerta y entro a prisa para después quedarse quieto al igual que yo, ya que no podíamos creernos la escena que teníamos enfrente de Kanata y Yui abracados y durmiendo muy tranquilamente.

-Que mierda ase Kanato con Bitch-chan.-Raito se acerco a la cama y se coloco a lado de donde se encontraba durmiendo Yui.

-Quiero que la suele, ahora.-coloco su mano en el hombro de Yui y comenzó a moverla despacio hasta que ella comenzó a despertar, y solo al hacer parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarnos pero aun acostada y abrasada de Kanato.

-Raito, Ayato que sucede.

-Bitch-chan, sal de esa cama antes de que el demonio despierte-Yui frunció el seño, mientras Raito la jalaba de una mano.

-No llames así a Kanato, el es muy lindo, y aunque quisiera no puedo, Kanato me esta abrazando muy fuerte y no puedo salir-pero importándole suponía muy poco a Raito la jalo fuerte.

-Solo záfate de el y vámonos, Bich-chan, rápido.-y la jalo aun mas fuerte, pero parecía que era inútil ya que Kanato no lo soltaba, y a estas alturas mientras que aun los miraba se me hacia sorprendente de que Kanato aun no se despertara, pero maldije a ver pensado en eso, porque justo en ese instante Kanato despertó y nos miro, miro a Yui y la soltó para después sentarse y bufar, mientras que Yui igual mente también se sentó y lo miro.

-Que están asiendo aquí.-nos dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Raito y yo sabíamos que estaba furioso.-Yui sal de mi recamara rápido.

-Pero Kanato, no te molestes, yo lo siento, solo quería venir a despertarte para bajar y desayunar juntos, pero te veías tan tranquilo que me recosté junto a ti, lo siento no te enojes.-y al terminar de decir eso izo un puchero el cual me izo mirarla demasiado hermosa, pero no, sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y mire a Kanato inhalar y exhalar

-Yui no estoy molesto, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, o pídeme permiso primero, entiendes.-ella afirmo.

-Ahora ve abajo, y espérame para desayunar juntos.-Yui sonrió y salió de la cama, y en ese instante me maldije por a verle puesto demasiada atención, porque cuando se levanto y salió de la cama me percate de su diminuta piyama, la cual consistía en un diminuto short rosa y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, y mientras que salía de la recamara Raito y yo salimos detrás de ella, abajamos las escaleras y fuimos directo a la cocina para después mirar como Yui tomaba asiento en una silla del comedor, y yo me pare enfrente de ella y la mie.

-No vuelvas a tratar de despertar a Kanato.-me miro.-Y mucho menos a entrar a su cama y dormir con el, ni con ninguno de nosotros.-ella agacho la cabeza mientras que Raito me dio un golpe con su codo en el brazo.

-No lo volveré hacer Ayato.-salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala para después sentarme en un sillón, mientras que Raito me imitaba.

-No debes ser tan rudo con ella.-mire a Raito sentado al frente de mi.

-Y no lo fui, solo le deje las cosas calaras, ella no debe ser tan confiada e ingenua con nosotros, o es que acaso no ve que ya no es una niña.-Raito negó

-Ella solo nos ve como sus hermanos mayores, nos quiere y trata de llevarse bien con nosotros.-eso lo sabia, pero las cosas que hacia ella estaban mal, tomarnos de las manos, meterse en nuestras camas, esas cosas no se hacían entre hermanos, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

-Esas no son acciones que se asen entre hermanos, y debe de saberlo.-gire la cabeza y observe a Kanato abajar las escaleras para después entrar a la cocina, y volví a mirar a Raito y observe como hacia una sonrisa boba.

-Y tu como sabes eso, nosotros jamás hemos tenido una hermanita, o no al menos con nosotros, además de que no me digas que ya se te olvidaste como ella se comportaba cuando nosotros éramos niños, ella siempre dormía abrazada de Shu hasta que el despertaba y la corría, además de que siempre estaba tratando de tomarnos de la mano, pero nosotros la rechazábamos.-Raito soltó una carcajada mientras que yo levantaba una ceja.-Además no me digas que ya se te olvido cuando Yui le temía a los truenos y lloraba, ella una noche corrió a tu recamara y se metió en tu cama y amanecieron abrazados.-y burlándose rio, ya que según yo nadie sabia de eso, y es que aquella ves casia había corrido a golpes a Yui.-Sorprendido, aquella vez Kanato y yo los vimos o no me digas que ya se te olvido.

Y claro que no lo olvidaba, aquella noche había sido la única vez que me había comportado como un verdadero hermano con ella, esa noche llovía mucho y los rayos y truenos retumbaban por toda la mansión, había escuchado cuando ella toco mi puerta y me llamo un par de veces pero yo no me había levantado, después escuche cuando abrió la puerta y camino hacia mi, mientras que yo me giraba para no mirarla, pero ella en vez de irse, levanto la cobija y entro a mi cama y me abrazo por la espalda, mientras que yo sentía como temblaba y escuchaba sus sollozos hasta que de repente se escucho otro trueno y ella me abrazo mas fuerte y en ese instante sin pensarlo me gire y la abrace también, la atraje mas a mi pecho, y por instinto acaricie su cabello para que ella se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar, y ella lo izo, dejo de llorar y se durmió, y esa noche por alguna razón en lo único que pensé fue en protegerla y no dejarla sola, no la solté y ella tampoco lo izo y solo por esa vez me olvide de que la odiaba, y me comporte con ella como nunca pensé hacerlo, como un hermano que la quería, bufe y me recosté en el sillón, tal ves Raito tenia razón y yo exageraba, además de que Yui no recordaba aquellas cosas y las cuales para ella ahora eran nuevas, como tomarnos de las manos y dormir con nosotros, como niños pequeños, pero es que no entendía que ahora ella era mayor al igual que nosotros, además de que no era tonto y me había percatado de la forma en la cual la habían mirado los demás ayer, no era idiota Yui era linda y demasiado, era la perfecta chica que cualquiera de nosotros intentaría llevarse a la cama, pero para ella no era así , porque solo nos miraba como sus hermanos, Yui era nuestra hermana y teníamos que verla como tal, aunque nos atrajera demasiado, y bufando de nuevo mire a Raito ya resignado.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quita que me moleste.

-Que tal si hoy vamos a la playa, a nadar y sofríar, conversemos con ella, y conozcámosla mas que opinas.-me levante del sillón y me senté.

-Esta bien vamos a decirles a los demás.-el asistió y nos pusimos de pie para ir a la cocina y al llegar pudimos ver como Kanato y Yui reían, y eso nos pareció extraño, no por ella sino por el, ya que Kanato rara vez sonreía y cuando lo hacia solo era por cosas escalofriantes al punto de a sernos pensar de que tal vez el era un psicópata.

-Bitch-chan Ayato y yo queremos ir a la playa, dime quieres venir con nosotros.-ella asistió.

-Entonces le diré a los demás, prepararemos las cosas y nos vemos allá.-y Raito salió de la cocina.

-Yui, Kanato.-ellos me miraron.-no se demoren.-y salí de la cocina

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

lamento la demora pero ya aquí esta.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP...6**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

.

.

Yui

Diablos y ahora que iba a hacer, quería ir a la playa con todos pero no quería salir con eso, y justo frente a mi estaba el problema, y era ese bikini que había comprado el día de ayer, y pues es que por un lado estaba el echo que si me gustaba, pero por el otro estaba el problema que era el mismo bikini que había comprado estándole coqueteando Raito, tape mi cara con mis manos solo de pensar en la vergüenza que sentí al darme cuenta que éramos hermanos, y real mente no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo si me lo veía puesto, esto era horrible, me tire a la cama boca arriba y tape mi cara con mi brazo mientras que pensaba en que aria, pero salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta así que me levante para abrir.

-Bitch-chan vine para ver si ya estabas lista, pero veo que no.-deje la puerta abierta para que entrara Raito y me gire para caminar de nuevo a la cama y me volví a tirar en ella pero esta vez tomando una almohada para taparme la cara.

-No voy a ir.-dije para después sentir como se hundía la cama alado de mi.

-¿Y por que?, te pasa algo.-me quito la almohada y me senté mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y el me miraba.

-Mmmm, creo que se que es lo que te pasa.-lo sabía, tal vez recordaba lo que había pasado ayer.-Y no te debe avergonzar.-tal vez tenia razón, y lo de ayer ya había quedado en el olvido para el, y yo exageraba.

-Pero aun así me da vergüenza.-el sonrió de lado.

-Que no te de vergüenza, a todas las mujeres les pasa lo mismo.-levante una ceja, es que acaso esto le pasaba seguido, entonces ya estaba acostumbrado, no entendía.

-Descuida es normal que a todas las mujeres les venga la regla.-casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al escucharlo.-Aunque es una lastima que.

-No es eso.-lo calle a tiempo antes de que siguiera ablando.

-¿Entonces que es?.-tome el bikini y se lo mostré.

-O, es eso, aunque yo no le veo un problema, además de que te dije que se te vería lindo, no es así.-afirme para después mirarlo como se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro a mirarme.-Además, te prometo no decirle a nadie que yo escogí ese bikini para ti.-sonrió de lado para volverse a girar y marcharse.

Suponía Raito tenia razón, además de que nadie sabía lo que había sucedido entre el y yo, y claro sin dejar de lado que el bikini se me veía muy bien, y bueno si a Raito no le incomodaba, entonces cual era el problema para ponérmelo, sonreí para después tomar el bikini y entre al baño para ponérmelo y al salir me mire en el espejo y efectivamente me veía genial en ese conjunto de dos piezas y sin tirantes además del pareo, tome mi bolso y metí en el mis lentes de sol, mi celular y una toalla y ya lista solo me puse unas sandalias, cepille un poco mi cabello y ya lista salí de la casa por la puerta de atrás ya que esta era la que daba a la playa, baje las escaleras y camine hacia donde ya estaban los demás, y donde habían unas grandes sombrillas que los cubrían de los fuertes rayos del sol, además de sillas de playa donde estaban recostados, y ya ahí me senté en una de ellas para después mirar a Shu el cual estaba alado de mi recostado con unos lentes de sol y el cual llevaba puesto un short azul con dibujos en naranja además de que no llevaba camisa, y del otro lado estaba Reiji con un short negro pero a diferencia de Shu el llevaba sus lentes de siempre y al igual que Shu no llevaba camisa, mientras que a lo lejos podía mirar a Subaru y Raito surfeando, mientras Kanato y Ayato se preparaba para a ser lo mismo.

-¿Shu donde esta Ayame?.-ni siquiera me miro y solo hablo con su voz perezosa.

-Ella entro a la casa a ser una llamada.-valla era un milagro que esa chica no estuviera enzima de el tragándoselo a besos pensé, pero bueno suponía que se querían mucho a pesar de que abecés miraba que Shu se portaba demasiado indiferente con ella, pero bueno, eso lo dejaría de lado y solo cuando al fin me iba a recostar recordé que primero me tenia que poner bloqueador ya que no quera quedar quemada, así que tome mi bolso y lo busque en el, pero o sorpresa, lo había olvidado.

-Quieres colocarte bloqueador.-mire a Shu con una botella en la mano y la tome para después empezar a colocármelo hasta donde alcanzaba, pero después me di cuenta necesitaría ayuda, y de eso no había opción ya que no podía llegar mas allá de donde mis manos alcanzaban.

-Voltéate.-mire a Shu sentándose en su silla.-Que te voltees, yo te aplicare bloqueador en la espalda.-y mirándome me quito la botella de las manos.-Que esperas, o dime es que acaso te quieres quemar a, es lo que quieres.-negué y me gire rápido, mientras que Shu comenzó a colocarme el bloqueador de arriba a bajo y era extraño, ya que podía sentir sus manos rasposas pero no me molestaban.-Meteré mi mano bajo el broche.-asentí así que metió su mano bajo mi bikini, y mientras que lo hacia podía sentir la mirada de Reiji observándome, y así lo comprobé cuando lo mire, y mire su mirada detrás de sus lentes la cual no dejo de mirarme hasta que sentí que Shu termino y me gire para darle las gracias, después saque mis lentes y me los coloque para después recostarme.

-Bitch-chan.-escuche las voz de Raito y abrí los ojos.

-Que sucede.-me senté mientras el extendía su mano sonriendo.

-Ben, vamos a mojarnos.-Raito era como un niño pequeño al que le gustaba jugar pensé, así que afirmando tome su mano para levantarme me quite los lentes de sol y pareo y volví a entrelazar nuestras manos, pero justo cuando nos íbamos a marchar, alguien me sujeto de la otra mano y me paro.

-Estas loca, porque diablos te hiciste eso.-mire a Reiji el cual me jalo mas fuerte para soltar a Raito y girar a mirarlo ahora ya de pie.

-Que diablos te pasa Reiji, déjala.-Raito me abrazo por los hombros.

-Padre sabe que te hiciste esa cosa.-aun no entendía a que se refería, pero por lo rojo de sus mirada sabía que era algo grave, y al mirar a Shu el también tenia el seño fruncido.

-Reiji, no se a que te refieres, pero podrías decírmelo para saberlo.-Reiji agacho la mirada y yo con el, y justo cuando paro en mi vientre supe a que se refería.-Te refieres a mi ¿Tatuaje?.

-Estas loca ¿Por que lo hiciste?, dime ¡te reviso un doctor o un especialista!.-yo negué y sintiendo como me jalaban me gire para esta vez mirar a Raito.

-Porque lo hiciste Bitch-chan, es que no entiendes que es lo que te puede pasar por hacerte estas cosas.-y en ese instante juraba por kami que podía sentir las miradas de furia de Reiji y Shu detrás de mi.

-Vamos chicos, que es solo un tatuaje, además de que Yui es lo suficiente mayor para hacerse uno.-dijo Ayame la cual ni siquiera supe en que momento había llegado.

-Ella no tiene permitido acerca esas cosas, Yui ¿Padre sabe de esto?..-y girándome mire a Shu para después afirmar, mientras que Shu poniéndose de pie avanzo hasta estar frente a mi.-Y lo acepto, así nada mas, esta loco o que, tanto tu como el saben lo que te pudo pasar.-me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el.-Vamos, el no te puede permitir estas cosas.-y me jalo mas.

-Espera Shu.-me zafe de su agarre antes de que me arrastrara con el y girándose me miro.-No es de verdad, es de henna.-Reiji se acerco a mi y coloco su mano en mi vientre y sobre una estrella a la cual le seguían mas hacia abajo, la tallo y me miro.

-Jamás se te ocurra acerté uno de verdad.-me miro Reiji.

-Jamás lo aria.

-¿Que sucede?, Y a que tanto drama, ella se ase un tatuaje, y que, no le hallo un problema.-Shu se sentó junto a Ayame quitadme la mirada.

-Esto es un asunto familiar Ayame.-Shu miro a su novia la cual me miro por un segundo para después recostarse.

-Como sea.-tomo sus lentes y se los puso.

Mientras que yo mirando a Reiji aun podía sentir su mano en mi vientre, lo cual no me importaba en ese momento, y sin importarme nada lo abrace, ya que jamás me imagine que ellos se preocuparían tanto por mi, y eso me hacían sentir tan amada.

-Bitch-chan, deja de abrazar a Reiji y mejor vamos ya a mojarnos.-solté a Reiji pero antes de marcharme me coloque en puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero tanto hermano.-y me gire para tomar la mano de Raito el cual al instante se echo a correr con migo hasta que llegar a la orilla de mar, y ya ahí entre solo hasta donde el agua llegaba a mis tobillo, al igual que Raito.-Raito.-hable y el se giro hacia mi, y en ese momento tome agua con mis manos y se la lance.

-Bitch-chan porque hiciste eso.

-A que te refieres.-y volví a tomar agua para lanzársela.-O a eso.-y el mirándome sonrió para después patear el agua y mojarme.

-¿No puedo creer que hicieras eso?.-dije seria mientras que el dejaba de sonreír, y después volviendo yo a sonreírle volví a tomar agua para lanzársela y mojarlo.

-Ingenuo.-reí mientras el me miraba.

-Eres una tramposa.-y volvió a patear el agua, pero antes de que me mojara yo corrí mientras el me seguía, pero para mi mala suerte el era mas rápido que yo, y en menos de lo que pensé el me atrapo y cargo mientras que yo me abrace con fuerza a el ya que comenzó a caminar mas adentro del mar.

-Raito no tan adentro.-Raito paro, pero yo no lo podía ver ya que tenia mis ojos serrados, además de que el cabello se me había ido para enfrente cubriéndome toda la cara.

-Te asusta el mar bitch-chan.-negué, no me asustaba y menos estando con el.

-Claro que no, no le tengo miedo.-sentí como quito mi cabello de mi cara y lo paso detrás de mis orejas así que abrí mis ojos y lo mire.

-Esta bien, yo te cuidare, pero por lo menos ahí que mojarnos todo el cuerpo por completo, así que toma aire.-y afirmando Raito me abajo de sus brazos, pero no soltándome me tomo de la cintura fuerte, ya que yo era mas pequeña que el y no podría tocar el piso sin que me topara el agua.-Estas lista.-volví a afirme y tomando tanto aire como pude, también me sujete de los hombros de Raito antes de sumergirnos por completo y hasta que nos tapo el agua, pero justo cuando aun estábamos sumergidos abrí los ojos y mirando a Raito me sorprendí cuando me di cuanta el también me miraba con demasiada penetración, tanto así que me asusto y solté el aire y asustada inconscientemente enrede mis piernas en su cintura para después salir de agua.

-Estas bien.-tosí un poco pero aun así afirme mientras que Raito abrazándome no me soltaba.-Yui.-Raito paso su mano por mi espalda asiéndome erizar la piel.- Es mejor que volvamos a la orilla.-y en ese instante y mientras que me separaba de el, entendí que aun estaba enredada a su cintura y rápido me desenrede.

-Lo siento.

-No ahí problema.-y en ese momento volvió a cargarme cual princesa mientras que yo lo miraba, pero el al contrario solo miraba hacia el frente, y al llegar a la orilla de la playa me abajo para por fin de nuevo sentir la arena en mis pies.

-Debiste decirme que no sabías nadar, lamentaría que algo te pasara por mi culpa.

-Lo siento.

-No ahí problema, solo que para la otra, tienes que avisarme primero.-entrelazo nuestras manos y sonriéndome después me jalo un poco para comenzar a caminar hasta una tabla clavada en la arena.

-Raito, porque saliste de las olas.-mire a Ayato el cual venia hacia nosotros y deteniéndose clavo la tabla que traía en sus manos.

-No quería dejara sola a Bitch-chan.-Ayato me miro, y después miro a Raito y volviéndome a mirar a mi, después tan solo se limito a sacarse el agua de los oídos, peino su cabello mojado hacia atrás con una mano, y yo clavada en esa imagen no podía dejar de mirarlo cuando ante mis ojos se miraba tan sexi, con ese short negro y sin camisa, pero negando saque esos sucios pensamientos,(Maldita sea Yui, en que estas pensando), me grito mi Inner al regañarme y hacerme recordar que el era mi hermano, y yo no podía estar pensando en el de esa manera, por kami, que me apene mas cuando el me miro y sonrojada gire la mirada de el.

-Entonces ahora ya puedes entrar, que yo me quedare con ella.-Raito bufo, y mirándome afirmo para después tomar su tabla.

-No me tardare hermanita.-afirme y sonriendo lo mire cuando entro al mar.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?.-mire a Ayato y afirme.

-Entonces vamos.-lo seguí hasta donde estaban los demás, y mirándolo acercarse a una hielera de ella saco dos latas para después darme una a mi, y abriendo la otra bebió de ella.

-Ayato páseme una.-mire a Subaru el cual había llegado, y aun mojado podía distinguirse aun lo estaba por su short blanco aun escurriendo, pero deje de mirarlo cuando el mirándome levanto una ceja, y yo abriendo mi lata de refresco bebí de ella para disimular mis nervios mientras que Subaru acercándoseme levanto su mano para colocarla en mi tatuaje.

-Es falso.-dije rápido, no quería otro reclamo además de que Subaru era el que mas me intimidaba.

-Lo se.-quito su mano de mi y tomando la lata que le entrego Ayato, se alejo mientras que Ayato también me miro el tatuaje, pero al contrario de los demás el no me dijo nada, y alejándose mejor decidí tomar asiento en una silla para después recostarme, hasta que después serré mis ojos y descansando un poco creía no había durado mucho ya que después alguien me despertó sentándose alado de mi y empujándome.

-Yui muévete.-mire a Kanato y levante una ceja.

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo?.-Kanato frunció el seño y me empujo mas.

-Hubo un accidente, y mi silla se quebró, así que muévete y déjame la talla.-hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que Kanato era un muchacho muy caprichudo, y que quería que todo se hiciera a su manera, pero no esta vez, digo, esta era mi silla y no se la iba a dar, pues quien se creía que era.

-No quiero, estoy muy cómoda, y tendrás que tirarme si la quieres.-sonreí para mis adentros cuando cerré los ojos y volvía a acomodarme, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que Kanato se atrevería, porque en menos de un minuto ya estaba en el piso, y el recostado en mi silla muy cómodamente, (A, pero eso no se quedaría así), me levante tan rápido como pude, y empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas lo tire de la silla.

-¡Porque hiciste eso!- me miro mientras que yo hacia lo mismo.

-Esta es mi silla, y no te la daré.-lo encare cuando el sorprendido me miro aun en el piso, pero a prisa y retractándome de mis actos, me sobresalte cuando lo mire ponerse de pie, y cambiando su expresión por una miranda que a cualquiera aterraría, se acerco a mi, dándome a entender que estaba en problemas.-Kanato hermanito cálmate, yo si te doy mi silla...aaaaaaaa.-Grite antes de echarme a correr, y kanato detrás de mi me persiguió hasta que mirando a Reiji frente al mar corrí para abrazarlo cual niña pequeña mientras que el también me abrazaba.

-Que sucede con tigo Kanato, deja a Yui en paz.

-Ella empezó, no me quiso dar si silla y además me tumbo.

-Eso es cierto Yui.-levante mi cabeza e ice un puchero.

-Pero el empezó, el me tumbo de mi silla primero.

-Tu hiciste eso Kanato.-Por kami que parecíamos dos niños pequeños peleando por un juguete.

-tsk...lo ice porque ella no se quiso moverse.-solté a Reiji y el también izo lo mismo y me gire para mirar a Kanato.

-No me abría levantado Kanato, pero si te abría dejado recostarte con migo.

-¿Enserio?.-kanato me miro con un destello feliz en sus ojos, y yo afirme

-Entonces vamos y acuéstate con migo.-y kanato me tomo de la mano para caminar hacia la silla.

-A donde van ustedes dos.-Raito apenas salía del mar.

-Yui y yo nos vamos a acostar.-o por kami que eso había sonado tan mal que me sonroje al instante.

-¿QUE USTEDES QUE?.-grito Raito, pero a Kanato ni siquiera le importo por que en menos de lo que me pensaba ya estábamos los dos recostados en la silla, la cual agradecí fueran grandes ya que solo así cupimos los dos muy bien, y durmiendo por un rato, o al menos Kanato, después me levante cuando Raito me llamo e invitándome a jugar volibol, acepte y así completamos los quipos ya que por un lado estarían Ayato, Subaru y Reiji y del otro Raito, Shu y yo ya que Kanato y Ayame no habían querido jugar, y recostados en las sillas tan solo nos observarían jugar, y así sin mas comenzamos a jugar Shu sacando y Subaru recibiendo, hasta que después de 20 minutos nosotros íbamos ganado y por lo cual Ayato y Subaru estaban muy desesperados.

-Bien echo bitch-chan.-se alegro Raito mientras chocábamos las manos.

-Bata ya, y tu Raito ya saca.-grito Ayato y así lo izo, Raito saco y Subaru recibió, después Shu y luego Reiji pero justo cuando la pelota regresaba hacia nosotros algo se clavo en mi pie, y gritando no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que Shu me escuchara ya que se encontraba al frente de mi, se giro y mirándome me tapo la vista ya que por mucho el era mucho mas alto que yo.

-Esta...-ni siquiera termino la frase ya que la pelota se impacto con su cabeza, y en el acto lo izo irse hacia el frente y sobre mi, y yo no soportando su peso me fui de espaldas con el enzima de mi ya que no me pude sostener, y aunque caímos con fuerza y la espalda me había dolido con el impacto, eso por mucho era lo de menos que me importaba ahora mismo cuando mis ojos estaban por salirse.

-Yui estas bien ¿Te lastimaste?.-hablo Shu asustado y negando comencé a sentir cuando el comenzó a rebatarse, pero alarmándome se lo impedí y abrazándolo con fuerza volví a hacerlo que se pegara a mi todo lo que podía.-¿Que pasa?.-hablo bajando la mirada.

-Mierda Shu, quítatele de enzima a Yui.-grito Subaru, mientras que yo sudando por los nervios me alarme mas al pensar no tardarían en acercársenos.

-Yui ¿Qué sucede?.-mire los ojos azules de Shu y trague saliva antes de hablar.

-Shu...mi bikini se rompió.-hable bajito para que solo el escuchara, pero es que era tan vergonzoso ya que al caer la parte de atrás de mi biquini se había rasgado y si me levantaba daba por echo que todo mirarían mis pechos los cuales se habían salido, y lo peor de todo era que ahora estaban en el pecho se Shu, el cual suponía ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, (Pero pues claro como hacerlo cuando mis pechos no eran ni la minúscula parte de lo que eran los de su novia) por kami que suponía que ni siquiera los sentía ya que me pasaba de plana y eso tal vez poco le importaba ahora, y escuchándolo bufar volví a mirarlo.

-Toma tu bikini con tus manos y siéntate.-y así lo ice, y justo cuando Shu se levanto un poco tome mi bikini y cubriendo mis pechos con el, no lo solté y me senté mientras que Shu se hico y abrazándome, o mas bien tomando las tiras de mi roto bikini los amarro fuerte, asta que este me apretó y separándose de mi se puso de pie para después tenderme la mano y ayudarme a igual ponerme de pie.

-Yui estas bien.-Ayato me miro de arriba a bajo, al igual que todos y yo afirme.

-Rayos.-Reiji me tomo de la mano y miro que tenia una herida.

-Ahí que curarte esto rápido.-y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estábamos en la cocina y el con un botiquín curándome.

-Tranquilo Reiji, estoy acostumbrada, además solo es una pequeña herida.-pero parecía que para el nada de lo que había dicho tenia importancia porque siguió revisándome.

-Tomaste tu medicina.

-Si.

-Te duele algo, te sientes mal, la cabeza.

-Reiji estoy bien, no pasa nada.-coloque mi mano en su mejilla y trate de que se tranquilizara, pero al parecer no lo lograba.

-Ahí que llevarte con un medico.

-Reiji enserio estoy bien, mírame no me pasa nada, además, estas cosas suelen sucederme seguido, así que no tienes que preocuparte tanto.-y pareciera que había echo mal en decirle eso, porque al instante Reiji fruncía el seño.

-Pues que crees, de ahora en adelante nada como esto te volverá a pasar.-y tomo mi mano vendada.

-No lo puedes evitar son accidentes.

-Soy un Sakamaki Yui, y yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa hasta evitar que te suceda algún accidente.-y en ese momento solo sonreí mientras miraba a Reiji mirarme como si yo fuera una niña pequeña. -Yo te cuidare hermana.-y mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento al escucharlo decirme eso, y las lagrimas hicieron que dejara de verlo claramente, y es que jamás pensé sentirme tan querida como en ese momento, y es que hasta este momento entendí que en verdad había regresado y ahora si disfrutaría a mi familia de la cual jamás debía a verme separado.

-Gracias Reiji, hermano.-y lo abrace y no me separe de el por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que mama fue a buscarnos para ir a comer, así que después de que me cambiara por algo que me tapara mas, y después de la comida me la pase conversando con Raito y Reiji en la terraza mientras que Kanato no se despego de mi en toda la noche, y solo se la paso recostado en una silla mientras que yo le acariciaba el cabello ya que tenia mis piernas como su almohada, lo cual lejos de molestarme me gustaba, y solo ya al anochecer jugamos un rato en la mesa de billar y otro día Shu y Reiji nos llevaron a mama, Ayame y a mi al centro comercial ya que el lunes regresaríamos a la mansión.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Listo, ahora si lectores comenzara lo bueno, o mejor dicho la disputa por Yui siiii, el los prójimos capi. ya aparecerán mas personajes y escribiré mas sobre Carla, además de que revelare algunas cosas ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP...7**

 **.**

 **(Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfinc)**

 **oki sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

-Toma Reiji, en mi auto llegaran mas rápido a la mansión.-el peli negro tomo las llaves del auto, y acomodando sus lentes miro a su padre aceptando el tendría que regresar con Kanato en el auto y es que el menor le tenia pavor a los aviones, así que el siendo el mas responsable tendría que hacerse cargo de su hermano.

-Entonces nos vemos allá, te llamare cuando lleguemos.-su padre asistió y subiendo las escaleras saludo a su hija cuando esta estaba bajando y mirando a su hermano la rubia le dio los buenos días.

-Yui ya estas lista, ya empacaste todo.-la rubia asistió y quedándose en un escalón arriba miro a su hermano.

-Si ya lo hice, pero Reiji, yo quería preguntarte una cosa.-Reiji tomo su mano y la hizo caminar con el hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento en ella.

-Dime que es lo que quieres preguntarme.

-Lo que quiero saber es.-dudo.-A que hora se marcharan tu y Kanato.

-Después de medio día, ¿Pero para que quieres saberlo?.-Reiji la miro con mas atención mientras que Yui llevándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, veras, es que quería preguntarte si yo podría regresar con ustedes.-Reiji levanto una ceja.

-Y eso porque, ¿Es que acaso tu también le temes a los aviones?.-la rubia negó.

-Es solo que.-negó con la cabeza y las manos de nuevo.-Sabes que, mejor olvídalo.-y se levanto, pero antes siquiera de que se marchara Reiji la tomo de la mano y la hizo tomar asiento de nuevo.

-¿Dime por que?.-La rubia miro hacia los lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, y ya segura de que nadie la escucharía hablo.

-La verdad es que, Ayame quiere que viajemos juntas.-El peli negro volvió a levantar una ceja sin entender.

-Es acaso que Ayame no te agrada.-Yui negó rápido.

-Claro que si me agrada, pero.

-¿Pero que?.-Yui bufo, si suponía nada femenino pero no le importo.

-La verdad es que, es demasiado incomodo para mi estar mirando como ella y Shu se la pasan compartiendo saliva, no me mal entiendas, me agrada, pero es mas que seguro que el también ira con ella, así que solo quiero evitar eso.-Reiji hizo un mueca ya que sabia que era cierto, y a Ayame le gustaba tragarse a Shu en publico, nada correcto pensaba, pero a ella poco le importaba con tal de que los observaran y todo el mundo supiera que Shu era suyo, miro a Yui y supo que enserio para ella seria un martirio viajar con ellos, así que compadeciéndose de ella le evitaría el mal rato a su hermana, ya que a el tampoco le gustaba mirar como se tragaban vivo a su hermano y menos a un a lado de el, así que ya aceptando los motivos de su hermana hablo.

-Esta bien, le diré a nuestro padre que regresaras con nosotros.-Yui sonrió y rápido le beso la mejilla.

-Gracias hermano, te adoro.-dijo la rubia antes de levantarse y salir de la sala, y mientras que corría escaleras arriba Reiji sonriendo llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla donde antes Yui lo había besado.

.

.

-Yui, ¿A donde vas con esa maleta?.-Subaru detuvo a la rubia, ya que ella iba abajando las escaleras con una maleta, y hasta donde el sabia el vuelo saldría hasta las 3:00 de la tarde, hora que toda vía no era ya que apenas eran las 12:00, ósea que no pasaba de medio día, pero mirando después a Kanato también abajar con dos maletas mas se imagino lo que pasaba.

-Regresare con Kanato y Reiji.-Subaru miro a Kanato pasar a un lado de el sonriéndole y chasqueando la lengua el albino regreso su mirada a Yui..

-Vamos Yui, Reiji nos espera.-hablo el peli lila antes de salir de la casa y Yui afirmo.

-Te veo en casa Subaru.-tomo de nuevo su maleta para levantarla, pero ni siquiera llegando dar un primer paso cuando Subaru la detuvo.

-Espera aquí, enseguida regreso.-y subiendo corriendo las escaleras Subaru no tardo ni siquiera dos minutos en regresar con una maleta en la mano y deteniéndose a lado de la rubia le arrebato su maleta y salió de la casa mientras que Yui mirándolo solo después de reaccionar salió detrás de el, para al llegar al auto mirarlo como acomodaba las maletas en la cajuela.

-Rápido Yui, o te piensas quedar ahí.-la rubia negó y caminando al auto donde ya se encontraban Reiji y Kanato no tardo en subirse al igual que Subaru.

-Pensé que tu regresarías con los demás.-hablo Reiji desde el asiento del copiloto, y mirando a Subaru por el espejo retrovisor, este tan solo serró la puerta.

-tsk, solo no quería regresar con Raito y Ayato, ya sabes lo molestos que son.

-Como sea, solo quiero que se comporten y se queden callados mientras regresamos, ya que el viaje de regreso es de 3 horas y no quiero dolores de cabeza, entendieron.-nadie dijo nada y Reiji tomo eso como que todos habían entendido, así que encendiendo el auto se puso en marcha.

x

-Reiji tengo mucho sueño.-chillaba la rubia desde la parte de atrás del auto y mientras que se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de Kanato, y es que desde hacia casi una media hora el peli lila se había quedado dormido, mientras Reiji suspiraba una vez mas.

-Pues si no, nos hubieras echo parar tanto en el viaje, en este momento estaríamos en la mansión, y tu estarías descansando en tu habitación y en una cama, y no encima de Kanato.-hablo cansado Reiji mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, ya que como había dicho antes el viaje que se suponía solo duraría 3 horas se había prolongado por mas de 5, ya que la rubia cada vez que miraba algo según ella "interesante" lo hacia detenerse, y por dado lo había echo prolongar mas el regreso.

-O vamos Reiji, admite que fue divertido pasar tiempo juntos, además de que me encanto ir a ese restaurante con ustedes.

-Si fue divertido, pero padre es la sexta vez que llama, ya que ellos llegaron desde ase 3 horas y medía a la mansión, y nosotros todavía no hemos podido llegar.-Yui hizo un puchero mientras sentía como Kanato la abrazaba mas y a lo que ella correspondiéndole no se lo negó, y es que pegándose mas a el tan solo trataba de acomodarse mejor para así descansar, mientras que Reiji y Subaru mirándola por el espejo retrovisor tan solo miraban la escena serios y sin hablar.

-Yui deja de abrazar a Kanato, y acomódate en tu asiento.

-Pero Reiji, Kanato es tan tierno, es como si fuera mi hermanito menor.

-Si pero no lo es, así que obedece.-Yui hizo un puchero, pero obedeciendo se zafo del agarre de Kanato y tomo asiento en su lugar.

-Subaru, pronto estaremos cerca de tu departamento, así que dime, te dejare ahí o piensas quedarte en la mansión.-Suabru solo miro por la ventana y respondiendo que en la mansión después no dijo mas, así que solo tardando media hora mas pronto llegaron a la mansión donde ya los esperaban unos sirvientes para ayudarlos con sus males.

x

"Yui"

Desde el momento en el que el auto paso las grandes rejas de la entrada de la mansión, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensé me daría un paro cardiaco, y es que estar de nuevo aquí, en mi casa, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, pero era verdad, estaba de regreso, y en el momento en el cual el auto se detuvo, ni siquiera me pude mover de mi lugar ya que al contrario de Reiji y Subaru que abriendo las puertas del auto salieron, yo no pude hacer lo mismo y quedándome solo con Kanato, (ya que aun dormía), no supe que hacer.

-Valla hasta que llegaron.-Escuche la voz de Shu mientras Reiji le respondía no se que cosas, ya que era lo que menos me importaba en este momento.

-¿Donde esta Yui, y Kanato?.-de repente pregunto Shu y Reiji respondiéndole que aun me encontraba en el auto, no tardo Shu en abrir mi puerta y mirándome extendió su mano para tomar la mía mientras que yo nerviosa lo mire.

-¿Todo esta bien?.-Tomo mi mano con fuerza y llevando su otra mano a mi cabello lo acaricio para después sonreírme tranquilamente.

-Si, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa?, supongo que estar de nuevo en la mansión es algo nuevo para ti, pero descuida.-bajo su mano a mi mejilla y la dejo ahí.-Nosotros estaremos aquí para ti.-y después de eso me jalo hacia el para ayudarme a abajar del auto.

-ANDA BITCH-CHAN, BEN A MIRAR TU HABITASIÓN.-y en ese instante gire y mire a Raito el cual me esperaba en la puerta de la mansión sonriendo, y caminando hacia el no tarde en dejar los nervios detrás porque soltándome de Shu corrí hacia mi otro hermano.

-Estas lista para mirar tu habitación.-asentí con la cabeza y tomando la mano de Raito entramos a la mansión juntos, subimos las grandes escaleras y ya estando en la segunda planta, caminamos y pasamos barias puertas hasta llagar a una color banca la cual Raito abrió despacio.

-No pudo creerlo.-entre a mi habitación, la cual seguía igual a como la recordaba, con el mismo color en las paredes, mi gran cama de princesa color rosa, mi peinador y gran ropero, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención y lo que mas me hizo sonreír fue el gran ventanal al cual me acerque con Raito y mire con el.

-Christa y padre dijeron que no cambiaron nada porque ahora no sabían tus gustos, así que te dejaran a ti remodelar tu habitación.

-Raito.-Gire a mirar a mi hermano el cual no decía nada y solo se quedaba observándome.-Estoy tan feliz de estar de regreso.-Raito sonrió y me abrazo mientras que yo soltaba las lagrimas que minutos antes habían comenzado a salir de mis ojos.

-Lo se hermanita, lo se.

-tsk,..Raito, Yui, Christa y padre quieren que bajen a comer, así que ya suéltense y bajen.-Solté a Raito y mirando detrás de mi, mire a Ayato el cual aun nos miraba desde el marco de la puerta, y regresando mi mirada a Raito lo mire con el ceño fruncido, pero recuperando su sonrisa afirmo y me solto.

-Si Ayato.-camine hacia el, y me detuve enfrente de el ya que esperaba que se hiciera a un lado.-¿Ayato?, compromiso.-dije ya que por barios minuetos el tan solo se me quedo observando sin moverse de la puerta.

-tsk...-fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar mientras yo lo hacia detrás de el.

x

x

Solo tenia una semana de estar en la mansión, y ya ansiaba comenzar las clases en la nueva universidad, y no me malentiendan, no era que estuviera aburrida, (bueno tal vez un poco), pero es que no me culpen por la necesidad de ya querer salir, conocer gente nueva, socializar etc, y no es que me quejara de mis hermanos, para nada, si no que era que ya ni siquiera a ellos los había mirado, salvo a Reiji y Shu que eran los que casi siempre iban a la mansión, y a Kanato, que ase algunos día había ido también, pero de ahí en mas a nadie, y no los culpaba ya que sabia ellos tenían sus obligaciones y no podían estar visitándome a cada rato en la mansión ya que ellos tenían sus propios departamentos, así que era por eso mismo que ansiaba con locura comenzar de nuevo las clases y salir ya de la monotonía en la cual había caído presa en esta semana, cosa que iniciaba hoy, así que esta mañana Reiji había pasado muy temprano para así el llevarme a la nueva universidad, y es que el había sido el único disponible y con tiempo libre para hacerlo ya que mis padres habían tenido que salir en un viaje de negocios, y Shu tenia una junta muy importante en la empresa ya que el era el encargado de todo en la ausencia de nuestro padre, y eso aun que no me lo creía aun, me hacia sentirme muy orgullosa de mi hermano mayor.

Así que después de que llegamos a la universidad, Reiji entro con migo a la dirección donde arreglo algunos asuntos por mi inscripción y otras cosas, y solo cuando termino con todo eso me entregaron mis libros nuevos además del horario de clases que tendría, y ya listo todo salimos a el pasillo donde caminamos, y es que ya había comenzado la primera clase, y me negaba rotunda mente a entrar en ella ya que no quería llamara la atención con mi llegada a ella, así que decidiendo no hacerlo mejor quise perder el tiempo hasta que comenzara la siguiente clase.

-Yui, quiero que me avises si necesitas cualquier cosa, o si te sientes mal, si te pasa algo no dudes en llamarme.-y afirmando una vez mas lo mire, y es que esta era por demás la tercera vez que Reiji me repetía lo mismo, y a este paso ya me había memorizado todo lo que me diría una vez mas.

-En todo casi si no contesto mi celular.-arremede lo que me iba a decir.

-Busco a Raito, Ayato o Kanato y no busco a Subaru, ya que el es un rebelde y un mal ejemplo para mi,.-Reiji me miro levantando una ceja.

-Reiji hermano, estaré bien, y si claro que te llamare si me sucede cualquier cosa o me siento mal.-que lo dudaba mucho, ya por favor esta era una universidad no un matadero, además de que yo sabia bien defenderme no por nada había tenido a la mejor maestra en defensa verbal, y claro no era tonta para pelear ya que en Nueva York Yuki y yo muchas veces nos habíamos metimos en problemas, así que en esa materia estaba mas que salvada, y sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla me despedí de Reiji, y en primer lugar y después de eso comencé a buscar mi casillero el cual era el 337 y mirando aun lado de mi me di cuanta ahora estaba cerca del 610, así que retrocediendo en mi andar comencé a caminar hasta encontrar el mío, 504, 467, 390 y así seguí hasta que encontré el mío que para mi suerte se encontraba en la parte de arriba, (Bien así) pensé ya que sería un alivio no estarme agachando constantemente todo el tiempo, y colocándole la contraseña que antes me habían dado lo abrí para colocar dentro lo libros que no utilizaría, además de que en ese preciso momento escuche el timbre y en menos de un, dos por tres, los pasillos se llenaron de demasiada gente, cosa que me sorprendía pero siguiendo con mi labor de acomodar mi horario no me gire.

-Valla, una nueva.-escuche que dijeron detrás de mi, pero sin girarme seguí con mis libros hasta que un molesto golpetear de zapato me hizo girándome, y mirando a la persona que hacia ese sonido mire también a dos chicas mas, una rubia y otra peli roja que detrás de la primera que también era rubia me miraban de pies a cabeza.

-Tu nombre.-hablo una de las rubias, la cual con una piel muy blanca, ojos azules y cabello mas lago que el mío, además de mucho mas alta que yo, lucia como una princesa (en conclusión, ella era la mas bonita de las tres chicas), y claro aun que la peli roja de ojos miel también era linda y la otra rubia de cabello corto y ojos rojos también lo era, por mucho lo era mas la primera.-Eres sorda, dime tu nombre.-lévate una ceja y las mire como ellas me miraban a mi, retadoramente.

-¿¡Discúlpame!?, pero por lo general la primera en presentarse deberías ser tu, es lo obvio, no lo crees.-ella chasqueo la lengua, y paso de nuevo su mirada en mi de arriba a bajo.

-Tienes razón, ya que como la prójima esposa de mi príncipe debo tener modales, hasta con personas de tu tipo.-mi tipo, valla por kami que en ese memento me pensé esa tipa me traería dolores de cabeza en un futuro.-Mi nombre es Harada Ayka, y ella.-señalo a la otra rubia.-Es Isumi Mei y ella Hishimoto Yumiko.

-Ok, entonces me presento, mi nombre es Yui.

-Me vale tu apellido,.-camino hacia mi con sus orondos zapatos rojos los cuales resonaban contra el piso y señalándome con su dedo hablo.-Solo te lo voy a informar para que te quede claro, y no te ilusiones, los príncipes están fuera de tu alcance, así que después de ellos te puedes fijar en cualquier otro fracasado que te halles aquí, entendiste.-por kami, que juraba que la carcajada de risa que me salió estaba atrayendo mas gente con lo fuerte que sonaba, pero importándome muy poco tan solo seguí riendo en su cara incrédula.

-Mira Ayka verdad.-solté una risilla antes de ponerme seria.-A comparación de ti, yo si vengo aquí a estudiar, y no te preocupes que con tal de que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino no are que tu querido "príncipe".-hice los comillas con los dedos.-Se interese en mi.

-Por favor, como si el pudiera fijarse en una tipa como tu.

-Y que no es precisamente por eso que viniste a advertirme que no me acercara a tu príncipe, ya que me consideras una amenaza para tu próximo matrimonio.-por kami que supe que me había metido en problemas cuando mire a toda la gente a nuestro alrededor mirándonos.

-No te creas la gran cosa enana.-o si claro, burlarse de mi tamaño, típica burla que ya ni siquiera me importaba.-Porque tu ni siquiera me llegas a los talones, así que ya estas advertida.-nos miramos a los ojos por barios minutos hasta que ella se giro golpeando mi rostro con su oxigenado cabello y se marcho mientras que toda la gente se dispersaba.

-Oxigenada tonta.-me gire y serré mi casillero.

-Valla, jamás pensé llegaría a escuchar que una rubia llamaría oxigenada a una de sus colegas.-una chica de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombro, además de que llevaba gafas las cuales le quedaban muy bien con esos ojos lila se paro a un lado de mi.-Hola me llamo Amsi.-extendió su mano y yo la tome para saludarla.

-Yui, y dime, esas siempre amenazan a las chicas nuevas.-ella sonrió.

-La verdad si, ella suelen intimidar a todas las chicas nuevas pero por lo general nadie las encara.

-Y por que no, no creo que llegaran acerté uno que otro rasguño y ya .-y era cierto, a pesar de que se hacían las rudas, a primera vista se notaban que eran niñas de papi y no se atreverían ni a romperse una uña.

-El problema no es que te lleguen a golpear, por favor, solo míralas son flacas como espaguetis.-reí un poco mientras que ella hacia lo mismo, y mirando también como el pasillo se comenzaba a quedar vacío mire a la chica frete a mi, mirar su celular.-Es mejor que nos vallamos, ya que pronto comenzara la próxima clase, dime que clase te toca.-le mostré la hoja de mi horario y ella tomándola la miro.-Valla tienes suerte, la primera clase nos toca juntas, así que vamos.-y así siguiéndola unos salones mas llegamos a el salón donde pronto comenzaría la clase, y solo ahí pude darme cuenta que enserio Amsi era una chica mui intimidante, y no solo tenia la finta, ya que cuando ella se sentó solo con decirle a un chico que estaba aun lado de ella que se esfumara este se levanto dejándome el banco a mi, y solo al comenzar y finalizar la clase después nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

x

x

-Porque me dijiste que nadie encaraba a esas tres chicas.-era mi duda y sentándonos en una mesa Amsi bufo.

-Veras, Ayka es hija de uno de los constructores mas importantes de Japón.

-¿Y eso que?, no por ser rica ella debería de creerse mas que los demás, además, que ase ella en una universidad como esta.-y era verdad, ya que esta universidad no era para gente rica y ella lo era, y suponía que mucho, y no me creía que para nada fuera por humildad.

-Por favor Yui, las niñas ricas como ella se piensan que sus traseros solo pueden sentarse en tronos de oro.-solté una risa.-Ya enserio, como te dije nadie las encara y no es por miedo a que aguan algo físicamente.

-¿Entonces?.-bebí de mi refresco.

-Es porque la mayoría de los padres de los que estudiamos aquí, trabajan para el padre de Ayka .-ahora entendía la seguridad de esa chica.

-Pero lo que sigo sin entender, es que ase esa chica aquí.

-Pues fácil, cuida a su "príncipe".-por favor, que idiota se llamaba así mismo o dejaba que lo llamaran príncipe.

-Príncipe, que tontería, por lo menos es guapo.-Amsi hizo un ruido con la pajilla y el baso del refresco y soltó una risilla.

-Pues te diré si exagerar, que ellos en realidad son muy atractivos.-¿ellos?..

-Que acaso son mas de uno.-ella afirmo.

-Son tres, bueno cuatro, pero el mas pequeño es tan inalcanzable que solo en sueños alguien podría salir con el.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma el echo de que sean atractivos no los ase la gran cosa, o me equivoco.

-O Yui, es que no solo es que sean chicos muy sexis, sino que son muy buenos estudiando, buenos atletas, y hasta dicen que son todo un éxito en la cama .-valla, entonces esos príncipes si que eran todos unos chicos perfectos.

-Valla entonces esa Ayka si que tiene al chico perfecto.-Amsi sonrió.

-Eso piensa ella.-levante una ceja.

-A que te refieres, ¿Acaso no son novios?.-Amsi negó.

-Para nada, Ayka solo se ase ilusiones, ya que su querido príncipe jamás la a tomado en cuenta de esa forma, o al menos para lo que ella se imagina.

-Entonces el es un mujeriego.

-Solo te diré que alguna vez se dijo que uno de ellos se involucro de mas con nuestra ex maestra de francés.-reí un poco mientras trataba de imaginarme a esos chicos, pero al parecer era poca mi imaginación ya que para mi el chico mas lindo que alguna vez yo pude conocer fue a Carla.

-¿Quien es Carla?.-salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Amsi y la mire.

-¿Disculpa?.

-¿Que quien es Carla?...tu dijiste ese nombre.-Coloque un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y reí bobamente.

-Carla era mi novio.

-Y era guapo, o sexi, o por kami era bueno en la cama verdad, por eso sonreías así.-solo de recordarlo reí aun mas.

-Carla era el mejor.

-Enserio, y dime como era el.-coloco los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos y me miro atentamente, así que saque mi celular y le mostré una de las muchas fotos que me había tomado con el.

-O santo cielo, el era tu novio.-yo afirme con orgullo.-Pero si es todo un bombón, solo míralo.-lo sabia, siempre lo supe, y es que Cala no solo era sexy sino que era inteligente, y todo un caballero, en conclusión el hombre perfecto, seguimos conversando otro rato sobre Carla, y porque habíamos terminado, hasta que miramos que pronto comenzaría nuestra próxima clase, así que nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, y aun que era una lastima que no nos tocaría juntas, Amsi me dijo donde quedaba mi salón así que me dirija ahí y unos segundos después entre a mi próxima clase.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP...8**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yui**

Las clases habían terminado y ahora me encontraba en mi casillero dejando algunas cosas y pensando en que Reiji había sido todo un exagerado al preocuparse tanto por mi, y es que mi día había sido perfecto, ( claro solo si descartaba mi mal encuentro con esas tres tontas), pero bueno eso solo era un punto aparte fácil de olvidar, y serrando mi casillero y aun guardado unos libros en mi mochila me gire pensando eso ya no importaba, pero justo cuando lo hacia choque con alguien y por acto todos mis libros que antes guardaba cayeron al piso mientras que yo mirándolos tan solo me agache rápido a recogerlos.

-Rayos.

-Lo siento.-escuche dijeron sobre mi y levantando la mirada mientras que sostenía uno de los libros caídos en mi mano este volvió a caer cuando mire a la persona que me miraba, y es que solo ahí me auto regañe por pensar ates Carla era el único hombre mas sexy del mundo, ya que al frente de mi se encontraba un chico peli negro de piel blanca y con hermosos ojos azules, el cual se agacho al igual que yo, y recogiendo lo demás libros además del que antes se me había caído y me los entrego.

-O Ruki, debes de tener mas cuidado amigo, ya que por descuidado le acabas de tirar sus libros a la gatita.-y al escuchar lo dicho y mirando sobre el hermoso peli negro solo ahí pude darme cuenta que no estábamos solos, y mirándonos desde arriba se encontraba un muy sexy chico rubio, el cual con bonitos ojos rasgados como gatito y el cual suponía padecía de heterocromía, ya que tenia un ojo azul y el otro rojo, nos miraba con una sonrisa muy grande, mientras que yo una vez mas auto regañándome me repetía había sido una tonta al pensar solo Carla era el hombre mas sexy del mundo, y es que recapacitando ahora me daba cuenta todo el tiempo había estado equivocada y en el mundo había mas de un hombre sexys, y como negármelo cuando justo ahí tenia dos claras razones para el ahora cambiar mis pensamientos, pero negando y saliendo de mis sueños solo ahí me di cuenta el chico rubio me sonreía y yo apenada pensaba seguramente en esos momentos mi cara parecía la de una deseosa de hombres, así que sacudiendo mi cabeza y saliendo de mis sueños sucios en los cuales esos chicos se encontraban en un trio con migo, rápidamente me puse de pie de nuevo con los ya libros en mis manos.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada solo fue un accidente.-el chico peli negro se levanto y obviamente como lo supuse antes me dejo abajo al igual que el sexy rubio, ya que eran muy altos.

-¿Eres nueva?.-me pregunto el sexy rubio, y afirmando con la cabeza conteste pero si quiera antes de que me hicieran otra pregunta mi celular sonó y yo disculpándome me aleje un poco para contestar la llamada, que resulto ser de Reiji e informándome se encontraba en la salida esperándome no tarde en colgarle para de nuevo mirar a lao dos chicos tras de mi.

-Yo me tengo que ir, ya que mi hermano me esta esperando en la salida, así que adiós.-y levantado la mano a modo de un adiós, me despedí rápido ya que no quería a ser esperar a Reiji.

 **x**

 **x**

-¡Es linda verdad!.-El chico peli negro siguió mirando a Yui, mientras que el chico rubio lo miraba atento y sonriendo.-Valla, valla, al parecer a mi querido primito al fin le intereso una chica.-y en ese instante lo abrazo, mientras que el chico peli negro sonreía de lado.

-No digas tonterías, y vámonos que la practica pronto comenzara.-e izo que lo soltara el rubio mientras que de nuevo comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos Ruki, admite que la chica te gusto.-seguía insistiendo el rubio, mientras que seguía al peli negro.

-Y si así fuera, que tendría de malo.

-Pues nada, solo que si no juegas tus cartas pronto, uno de los "príncipes".-izo las comillas.-Podría fijarse en ella, y ganarte el mandado.-Ruki se detuvo y bufo.

-Pues si así fuera, querría decir que ella solo es una mas de las tontas que pasara por una de sus camas.

-¿Ósea que solo será una mas del turno?.-y empujando la puerta para entrar a la cacha de Basquetbol Ruki afirmo.

-EI RUKI, KOU, APRESÚRENCE.-grito Raito desde una de las bancas, a donde después se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Donde esta Ayato?.-Raito señalo hacia una esquina de la cancha y ahí lo miraron con Ayka, cosa que a Ruki al mirarlos le izo fruncir el seño.

-No se como ella aun se sigue arrastrando a el cual gusano.

-Bueno entiéndela, porque según ella lo ama.-rio Kou.

-Como puedes decir eso tu, ¡es tu hermana!.-Kou tomo un balón del piso para después lanzárselo a Ruki.

-Y que quieres que yo agá, si ella no comprende, además de creo que a este paso ella lograra su objetivo.-Ruki le regreso el balón.-Y Sakamaki Ayato, pronto será mi cuñado.-y volvió a regresarle el balón a Ruki.

-No se como lo puedes aceptar, teniendo la fama que tiene, además que a el ni siquiera le importa Ayka.-y eso era cierto a Sakamaki Ayato, no le importaba ninguna chica y si alguna le gustaba era solo para llevársela a la cama, y olvidarse de ella al otro día.

-Claro que se que Ayato es una basura, pero creo que yo no tengo el derecho de prohibirle a Ayka de quien enamorarse.-Y eso Ruki lo sabia ya que Ayka había echo tantas cosas para estar con Ayato que no comprendía como soportaba todas las humillaciones que el la hacia.

-Ey, no creen que por lo menos no deberían hablar de mi hermano cuando yo aun estoy presente.-Kou y Ruki giraron sus miradas para mirar a Raito.

-Vamos Raito, sabes que somos amigos y que yo no ocupo esconderme para decir lo que pienso de ustedes.-rio Raito.

-Si claro lo se Ruki, así como se que tu piensas que somos unos bastardos, y que solo jugamos con las chicas no tan ingenuas, que se tiran a nuestros pies.-y Ruki le lanzo el balón, mientras que hacia una mueca ya que sabia Raito tenia razón, y ahí solo las chicas que se les lanzaban eran las culpables, y no ellos ya que si no fueran por sus acciones ellos si quiera las tomarían en cuenta, y solo eso podía reconocerles y admirarles ya que los Sakamaki, solo estaban ahí para estudiar y a pesar de ser hijos de gente tan importante, ellos jamás hacían menos a nadie.

-Pues te equivocas, yo no pienso que sean unos bastardos, porque tu padre no tiene la culpa de tener unos hijos como ustedes.- y Raito volvió a reír mientras Ruki solo sonreía de lado.

-Tienes razón mi padre no tiene la culpa, la culpa la tiene mi querubín.

-¿Tu que?.-Kou levanto una ceja.

-Tu sabes, mi ángel guardián, el tiene la culpa de haberme echo tan guapo y perfecto.-y en ese momento y solo al mirar a Raito sonreír, Kou soltó una carcajada mientras que los demás chicos lo imitaban y justo en ese instante mientras Ruki reía se preguntaba como un hombre como Karl Heinz había podido tener un hijo como Raito, pero se olvido de eso cuando el entrenador entro a la cancha y los izo comenzar la practica.

 **x**

 **x**

 **Yui**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que había comenzado de nuevo mis estudios, y agradeciendo a kamisama de nuevo no me había encontrado con las tres tontas del primer día, solo eso había echo mejores mis días, además de que tampoco aun había conocido a los príncipes, los cuales según las palabras de Amsi (Eran unos idiotas que no merecían yo los conociera) o mas bien que no quería ella yo conociera, ya que no me quería mirar como la posible zorra que había formado parte de sus listas y la habían llevado a sus camas, así que por esa razón tampoco me había dicho quienes eran ellos.

-Y dime Yui, que aras este fin de semana.-mire a Amsi la cual caminaba a mi lado ya que como era sábado por la mañana, ella me había llamado muy temprano para irnos de compras ya que esta tarde viajaría a otra ciudad.

-Supongo que ver pelis, ya que hasta ahora tu eres la única persona que e conocido y la cual aun no me a amenazado.-Amsi rio.

-Enserio lo siento no poder pasármela con tigo, y salir a algún antro.-sonreí de lado mientras me colocaba mejor mi bolso, y es que Amsi me había contado que este fin de semana tendría que viajar a otra ciudad, ya que su abuela se había puesto algo enferma cosa que yo comprendía ya que nada era mas importante que la familia, además de que una escapada a algún antro podríamos hacerlo cualquier otro día.

-Y dime, como te esta yendo con Ruki.- y en ese instante me detuve y solté una risilla algo falsa.

-Porque me preguntas sobre el.

-O vamos Yui que no soy tonta y se que el te interesa, además de que las tienes de ganar ya que el mismo Ruki te dijo que tu le gustabas.

-El no dijo que le gustaba.

-Aun no, pero te dijo que eras linda y que quería salir con tigo.-y en ese momento ya no supe que mas responderle, ya que pensaba que si abría la boca nada saldría de ella, pero Amsi tenia razón ya que ase algunos días había vuelto a toparme con Ruki en la biblioteca y solo de recordarlo me hacia poner en mi rostro una gran sonrisa boba.

 **Flash-back**

Ese día había tenido que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros, y como ya se me hacia tarde los busque rápidamente lo cual no se me complico mucho ya que rápidamente los encontré, así que cada que iba encontrando uno lo colocaba en una mesa y regresaba a buscar el siguiente, y así lo iba asiendo cada vez mas rápido ya que no quería a ser esperar a Reiji el cual era el que me estaba recogiendo después de clases, pero para mi mala suerte cuando ya había encontrado el ultimo libro me di cuenta de que estaba muy alto, y supe que la vida de nuevo se estaba burlado de mi tamaño, porque por mas que me colocaba de puntillas no lo podía alcanzar, así que trate de no desesperarme mas de lo que ya me estaba poniendo, y me alce mas estirando aun mas mi mano para así poder alcanzarlo, pero justo cuando al fin las yemas de mis dedos tocaron el forro del libro, el maldito se fue mas para tras asiéndome perder por completo la paciencia y peor aun asiéndome soltar un juramento..(ósea una maldición, imagínense cualquiera), pero para mi gran sorpresa de repente mire como una mano tomo el libro sobre mi cabeza y girándome rápidamente solo ahí pude mirar a la persona que ahora tenia el libro en sus manos y el cual me lo entrego de inmediato.

-Gracias.-(Sola mente pudiste decir eso) y me auto regaño mi Inner mientras yo solo podía escucharla gritarme por ser tan tonta, pero por kami que mas podría decirle si seguramente me había escuchado como había hablado ase un momento, o kami es que acaso el destino no quería que fuera feliz y que precisamente el chico lindo y sexi de cabello negro, el cual había conocido ase unos días, fuera precisamente el que me escuchara hablar como camionera, pero bueno ahora solo me quedaba a ser una cosa razonable y muriendo vergüenza pensé que solo me quedaría una alternativa y rápido tendrá que huir de ahí.

-Bueno, compromiso.-dije para después comenzar a caminar, pero justo cuando pase por a un lado de el, sentí como sujeto mi brazo así que me detuve y me gire para mirarlo.

-Mi nombre es Ruki.-O por kami que hasta su voz era tan sexy, grito mi Inner en mi cabeza mientras yo la sacudía para no escucharla.

-Yui.-extendí mi mano y un segundo después el me soltó y tomo mi mano para así saludarnos.

-Tal vez esto te sonara raro, pero no me importa, así que te lo diré sin rodeos, me pareces linda y quiero que el día que te pida salir con migo aceptes.-y hubiese querido tener una silla detrás porque en ese preciso momento y al escucharlo pensé que caería de espaldas al escucharlo hablar, además de que mi habla se había ido y ahora ni siquiera recordaba como de mi boca salían palabras, y poniéndome aun mas nerviosa la pena llego a mi y pensé que en serio ese chico me había puesto demasiado nerviosa ya que hasta la cara me ardía de lo roja que suponía estaba, pero después de nuevo escuchar a mi Inner gritarme reflexione y pensé, (Alto Yui tu no eres así), y me auto regañe ya que yo jamás me ponía como tonta solo por la declaración de un chico bonito, pero vamos que tampoco era que solo fuera un chico bonito, sino que mas bien era súper sexy pero no, (Alto de nuevo Yui), me volví auto regañar y me tranquilice para así por fin tratar de hablar, solo esperando que de mi boca no salieran solo palabras incoherentes.

-Gracias, aunque es nuevo eso que me dijiste, ya que jamás alguien me había dicho que le gustaba tan directamente.-y en ese instante el sonrió con su sexy sonrisa la cual me hipnotizo a mirarlo como mi cara boba, pero justo en ese instante sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que era tarde y que seguramente en estos instantes Reiji estaba mas que molesto por mi tardanza.

-Lo siento pero ya es tarde, y si no me voy ahora tal vez mi hermano se desesperara por mi tardanza y entrara furioso por mi.

-Entonces espero que otro día podamos conversar con mas calma.-y yo afirmando no tarde en comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa donde había dejado los demás libros, los cuales tome de inmediato y me despedí para así por fin salir y por lo menos a ser que Reiji no se molestara demasiado con mi tardanza, cosa que no logre ya que al momento de llegar al auto me di cuenta de que estaba mas que furioso por mi tardanza y mas aun por no llamarlo para que me ayudara con los libros, ya que enserio eran pesados, pero después de unos minutos se relajo.

 **Fin flash-back**

A si que era por eso que después de que al otro día le contara a Amsi lo sucedido, y que a ella por poco le diera un ataque de felicidad ya que según ella Ruki estaba que se caía de bueno..(Palabras dichas por ella), ella no me había dejado de insistir que en el momento en que el me invitara a salir yo debía aceptar, ya que Ruki estaba en su lista de buenos chicos para comenzar una relación.

Y después que al otro día me lo volviera a encontrar de nuevo "accidentalmente" dos veces en el día (Según el) había descubierto que de echo teníamos muchas cosas en común, además de que el me había contado algunas cosas de el, como que el iba en 2° en la universidad, y que tenia 19 años, además de que tenia un hermano el cual según me dijo era guitarrista en una banda y aunque yo no le había podido contar muchas cosas sobre mi ya que las grandes horas de clases no nos habían dejado conversar mejor, pensaba que al menos si me hubiera invitado a salir este fin de semana podríamos avernos conocernos mucho mejor, pero para mi mala suerte eso no sucedió y ahora tendría que pasármela sola en la mansión ya que mi madre había salido de viaje y mi padre iría a una junta importante en otra ciudad, por lo cual se habían ido desde esta mañana y yo tendría que quedarme sola.

-Rayos.-mire a Amsi la cual me izo una señal con la mano ya que su celular había sonado, y alejándose un poco contesto para después de unos segundos colgar.

-Lo siento Yui, pero mi madre vino por mi ya que el viaje se adelanto y tendremos que irnos de inmediato, pero si quieres de pasada podríamos dejarte en tu casa.

-Claro que no, yo se que van de prisa así que no te preocupes que yo tomare un taxi.

-Enserio no te molesta.-negué con la cabeza y Amsi antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se alejo rápido no sin antes decirme que nos veríamos el lunes, así que después de pasearme de nuevo por el gran centro comercial, desidia que ya era hora de regresar a la mansión, así que camine a la salida pero justo cuando iba a salir alguien tomo mi mano por detrás y me izo parar.

-¿Que ases aquí?.-me gire rápido, y para mi sorpresa era Ayato el cual era la primera vez desde ase una semana que miraba ya que ni siquiera lo había visto en la en la universidad, pero bueno tampoco era como si yo hubiera mirado a los demás, ni siquiera a Subaru el cual asistía en el mismo año que el mío.

-Vine a la centro comercial con una amiga, pero ella ya se marcho, así que ahora lo voy a ser yo.

-¿Y te dejaron venir sola?.-y fruncí el seño por eso, porque es que acaso se pensaba que yo era una niña pequeña a la cual tenían que cuidar las 24 horas del día.

-Si vine sola, y es lo mismo que voy a ser ahora al marcharme, del mismo modo en que llegue aquí, sola.-y me zafe del agarre y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

-Espérate.-volvió a tomarme de la mano, y si quiera antes de que yo volviera a zafármele de su agarre, me arrebato las bolsas de ropa nueva que llevaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejándome detrás de el.

-!Ayato¡..¿Que ases?...dame mis bolsas.-camine detrás de el tan rápido como mis tacones me lo permitieron, pero parecía que el no me escuchaba, porque siguió caminando hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento donde después se detuvo frente a un auto rojo y al cual rápidamente le desbloqueo las puestas para después abrió una de la parte de atrás para así meter las bolsas y de nuevo serrar la puerta.

-¿Te estoy preguntando que, que ases Ayato?.-me pare enfrente de el con los brazos cruzados .-¿Es que acaso piensas robarme mi ropa nueva?.-y lo mire levantar una ceja.

-Estas tonta o que, sube al auto que yo te llevare a la mansión.-y ahora fui yo la que levanto una ceja sin entender.

-Si es así, que no hubiera sido mas fácil solo decírmelo y ya, y no hacerme ver como una tota detrás de ti .-y es que era enserio, envés de habérmelo dicho como un buen hermano mayor, el simplemente me había arrebatado las bolsas y me había echo seguirlo.

-Tsk...solo súbete al auto ya.-y me izo a un lado para pasar y así abrir la puerta del auto al cual se subió, mientras que yo exhalando me resigne y ya sin mas que a ser yo lo imite y me subí al auto rápido, así que después de que lo hiciera Ayato arranco el auto y así salimos del estacionamiento.

 **x**

 **x**

-Te dije que si no jugabas pronto tus cartas alguno de ellos pronto te la ganaría.-y en ese instante Ruki apretó fuerte sus puños mientras miraba el mercedes rojo de Ayato, marcharse con Yui en el.

-Pues al parecer me equivoque con ella.-y subió a su auto al igual que Kou para así marcharse del centro comercial.

 **x**

 **x**

 **Ayato**

-Ni siquiera sabia porque la había echo venir con migo, pero es que en el momento en que la mire caminando delante de mi no me importo siquiera dejara Kou con la palabra en la boca y casi corrí para alcanzar a Yui, y ya cuando lo ice y la alcance me maldije por mis impulsos, ya que según yo me había planteado a mi mismo no verla, pero parecía que mi subconsciente no planeaba eso para mi ya que sin pensarlo la había echo venir con migo y ahora era mui tarde para replanteármelo e ignorarla ya que ya estaba en mi auto.

-Y dime Ayato, que hacías en el centro comercial tu solo.-ni siquiera gire a mirarla, y solo conteste con la mirada al frente.

-Vine con unos amigos, y justo cuando me tope con tigo ya iba saliendo del centro comercial.-mentira, si claro ya me iba, si había acabado de llegar y ahí había dejado a Ruki y Kou sin siquiera decirles que ya me iba.

-A, y dime ¿Raito y Kanato no quisieron venir con tigo?.

-No, Kanato se fue desde noche a una convención de terror con un amigo y Raito aun dormía cuando salí del departamento esta mañana.

-Y tu llevaste a Kanato a esa convención, digo porque tu tienes ahora el auto.

-Para nada, por algo Kanato tiene su propio auto al igual que Raito, así que ellos pueden ir a cualquier lado por su propia cuenta.-seguía contestando sin mirarla.

-Valla, papa si que es bueno con ustedes al comprarles estos coches, en cambio a mi, ni siquiera me deja comprarme uno con mi propio dinero.-gire a mirarla mientras ella se recargaba en la ventana y miraba por ella.

-Y quien dijo que ese viejo me compro algo.-Yui me miro mientras yo me detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

-Yo creí.

-Pues no, yo trabaje por este auto al igual que lo hicieron Raito, Kanato y Subaru.-y dicho eso volvía a girar la mirada para volver a conducir al cambiar el semáforo a verde.

-Lamento si te ofendí.

-Es que acaso te creías que yo era un niñito mimado, el cual ocupa que su padre le compre todos lo que pide.-ni siquiera sabia porque me estaba comportando con ella de esta manera cuando ya se había disculpado, pero la verdad era que me había molestado el simple echo de que ella pensara esas cosas de mi, trate de calmarme un poco y respire un par de veces hasta que lo logre, pero ella ya no dijo nada mas.

-Dime te a ido bien en los estudios, o se te a echo complicado asistir a la universidad .

-De echo a sido fácil.-respondió pero aun con la cabeza agachada y eso me molesto.

-Sabes, por lo menos de verías mirarme cuando me estas contestando.-y volví a mirarla mientras me detenía de nuevo en otro semáforo en rojo.

-Lo siento.

-Sabes que, solo no vuelvas a pedirme perdón si en verdad no lo sientes.-y puse en marcha el auto mientras miraba de reojo como ella mordía su labio inferior y colocaba un mechón de su pelo en la parte de atrás de su oreja.

-No agás eso Yui.

-¿Que no agá que?.

-No muerdas tu labio que me desconcentras.

-Lo siento-y ahí estaba de nuevo pidiendo disculpas sin motivo.

-Que fue lo que te dije.

-Entonces que quieres que agá Ayato, es que simplemente no te entiendo, sabes que, lo mejor es que me dejes aquí y yo tome un taxi.-y al escuchar lo que me dijo, detuve el auto en una esquina y la mire mientras ella trataba de alcanzar sus bolsas de la parte de atrás de este, y ya cuando al fin las iba a alcanzar yo se lo impedí y la ice mirarme.

-ES QUE ACASO HUBIERAS PREFERIDO QUE EL QUE TE ENCONTRARA FUERA RAITO O KANATO E, PORQUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE CON ELLOS NO TE UBIERAS PUESTO TAN INCOMODA ,COMO LO ESTAS CON MIGO.-le grite ya mas que enojado, por el simple echo de pensar que lo que le acababa de decir fuera cierto.

-Eso no es cierto Ayato.-y se zafo de mi agarre para después acomodarse de nuevo en el asiento.

-CLARO QUE SI, Y NO LO NIEGES TE GUSTA ESTAR MAS CON ELLOS QUE CON MIGO, HASTA PREFERIRÍAS ESTAR CON SHU O CON SUBARU, PERO EN CAMBIO CON MIGO NI SIQUIERA PUEDES ENTABLAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN.-seguí gritándole pero también me acomode en el asiento y mire hacia el frente.

-Ya te dije que no es cierto Ayato, y sabes, yo quisiera llevarme bien con tigo, pero pareciera que a ti te molesta mi presencia de nuevo aquí con ustedes, y lo entiendo enserio que lo hago porque se que para ustedes no es fácil volver a ver a una chica que dice ser su hermana, pero con la cual jamás han convivido.-y al escucharla decir eso me tranquilice y respire profundo para así tranquilizarme.

-Eso no es cierto Yui, y aunque no lo creas me encanta que haigas regresado, pero entiéndeme, para mi es difícil llevarme bien con alguien que pareciera no le caigo bien.-hable mas tranquilo y sin gritarle.

-Pues no deberías pensar eso Ayato.-y sentí como ella coloco su mano en mi mejilla y me izo mirarla,.-Yo te quiero mucho.-y se acerco a mi y me abrazo mientras yo solo serraba los ojos y aspiraba su olor a flores.

-Te quiero mucho hermano.-y en ese momento salí de mis sueños y regrese a la realidad donde Yui era mi hermana y yo no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella.-¿Que no piensas contestarme?.-y se alejo de mi mientras que yo la miraba sin comprender su pregunta.

-¿Que quieres que te conteste?.

-Pues lo obvio, quiero que me digas que también me quieres.-y sin decir nada volví a encender el auto y lo puse en marcha.-Ayato respóndeme...anda...-y así siguió todo el camino que faltaba hasta que llegamos a la mansión.-¿No pinzas entrar a la mansión?.

-No.-alcance las bolsas de la parte de atrás y se las entregue.

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos después.-y abrió la puerta del auto pero antes de bajarse se acerco a mi y me beso en la mejilla.-Adiós y gracias por traerme hermano.

-Yui.-la detuve antes de que se marchara.-Yo también te quiero.-y la mire sonreír, para después de nuevo sentir sus labios en mi mejilla-y seguido de eso volvió a despedirse para esta vez si bajarse del auto y entrar a la mansión, mientras que yo la miraba hacerlo y ya cuando lo izo me marche.

-Maldita sea Yui, porque tenias que ser tu mi hermana.-hable mara mi mismo.-Al menos lo único que me queda de consuelo es que no recuerdes nada, y espero que sigas a si por nuestro bien..

 **x**

 **x**

 **Yui**

Después de que Ayato me trajera a la mansión, había subido a mi habitación la cual ya había remodelado y me había quedado dormida hasta que el reloj marco las 6:00 de la tarde cosa que no me importo mucho ya que hoy no aria nada, así que ya sin mas que a ser tome el teléfono y marque un numero que ya me sabia de memoria y espere a que contestaran del otro lado, y solo después de esperar tres tonos por fin volví a escuchar la voz de la chica que mas extrañaba, (Así es le marque a Yuki).

-No me digas estas aburrida.-fue lo primero que me dijo al contestar y eso me ofendió.

-Valla, y yo que pensé que estarías mas alegre por mi llamada.-esa Yuki, no agradecía que le llamara y aun mas que me acordara de ella.

-Claro que me alegra que me llames tonta, es solo que no esperaba que me llamaras un sábado y a esta hora, ¿Qué no deberías estar arreglándote para ir a alguna fiesta?.-y bufe por solo esa pregunta.

-O por kami, ¡TE QUEDARAS EN CASA UN SÁBADO POR LA NOCHE!.-grito para después soltar una risa fuerte.

-No te burles.-le grite para que se callara, cosa que no izo, así que después de unos minutos de escucharla aun reír se tranquilizo y contesto.

-No te enojes enana, y piensa que por lo menos en estos momentos no estas estudiando como loca para así no reprobar el examen que realizare esta tarde.

-¿De que estas ablando?.

-Valla, es que acaso no te has dado cuenta aun que allá son cas las 6:00 de la tarde mientras que aquí en Nueva York son apenas las 7:00 de la mañana.-O rayos, era tan tonta que siempre olvidaba el cambio de horario.

-¿A si que tienes un examen?.-pregunte ya sin nada mas que decir, pues tonta yo ya había metido la pata, pero por lo menos no me sentía tan mal ya que sabia que Yuki siempre se levantaba temprano cuando tenia examen para repasar una vez mas sus apuntes.

-A si es, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te esta yendo con tu familia?..-y después de escuchar su pregunta me lance a la cama y me recosté.

-Pues la verdad es que me esta yendo muy bien, mis hermanos son geniales.

-A si...¿Y dime como son ellos?. Y mas aun dime. .¿Son guapo?.-esa Yuki y su mente cochambrosa.

-Pues si son guapos, pero yo no soy quien para contestarte eso, ya que ellos son mis hermanos y a los seis los veo mui atractivos.

-Aja...me alegro por ti, pero dime algo mas, como son, porque lo de atractivos ya se que lo son, ya que tu padre lo es y mucho, y supongo que sacaron algo de el.-es Yuki siempre con lo mismo de mi padre, porque si ya sabia que mi padre se le hacia muy atractivo cosa que yo savia.

-¿Pues que quieres que te cuente?.

-Ahí Yui, solo dime mas de ellos y ya.

-Esta bien, lo intentare pero no se que contestarte.

-Pues solo dime que piensas tu de ellos y ya, digo descríbemelos, haber si así me entiendes enana.

-¿Lo que yo pienso de ellos?...pues esta bien...aamm...pues mi hermano mayor se llama Shu y el es muy lindo alto y rubio, y aunque es muy flojo, es súper lindo se comporta como el mejor hermano mayor, y me a ayudado.-y solo dije eso porque recordaba lo que el había echo el día de la playa por mi, ya que gracias a el, nadie se había enterado lo que había pasado aquel día con mi biquini,.-Y aunque no lo e tratado mucho, (gracias a su novia, la cual no se le despegaba ni para ir al baño), creo que si lo hiciera me sentiría aun mas orgullosa de el, ya que enserio lo estoy ahora.

-¿Y eso por que?.

-Pues, porque enserio lo estoy, Shu es tan responsable que es la mano derecha de mi padre , es por eso que pienso que el es alguien genial y lo admiro mucho.-y eso me lo había contado Reiji, ya que un día le pregunte porque siempre que le preguntaba por Shu, el me decía que estaba muy ocupado, así que el me conto que mi padre lo había puesto a cargo de algunos negocios ya que a pesar de la forma de actuar tan despreocupada de Shu, el era una persona admirable ya que cuando el se ponía una meta siempre la cumplía o conseguía, y después de eso me conto mas cosas sobre Shu.

-Valla, entonces si que es una persona admirable.

-Si lo es.-conteste con orgullo.

-Buenos pero sigue contándome sobre los demás.

-Bueno el que sigue es Reiji, y es con el que mas tiempo e pasado ya que el me lleva a la universidad y me ayuda con mis tareas cuando así lo ocupo, además de que siempre me esta recordando sobre lo de mis pastillas y cosas como esas.

-¿Ósea que el actúa como tu madre?...digo porque así me lo estas describiendo, o pero no me has dicho como es el físicamente.

-Pues Reiji es alto y de cabello negro, además de que tiene unos hermosos ojos y con los lentes que usa se ve súper sexy, es como imaginarte a un sexy profesor ya que el es muy educado.-y después de a ver dicho eso me arrepentí de pensar que mi hermano fuera sexy, ya que esas palabras no deberían decirse cuando se habla de un hermano.

-Waaauu un sexy profesor e.-rio Yuki.

-No te burles o no te contare mas.

-O vamos, no seas así y prosigue con los demás.

-Ok, pero nada de burlarte de nuevo.-y después de que afirmara proseguí.-Los que siguen son los trillizos y el primero es Raito, y el es como el chico súper popular y sexy ya que es muy guapo pero también es súper alegre.-y así pensaba que era el ya que Raito siempre estaba feliz.-después sigue Ayato, y sabes una cosa, el es peli rojo.-y en ese instante escuche el grito de Yuki, ( y porque se preguntaran)..bueno solo porque a Yuki le fascinaban los peli rojos.

-¡Eso es cierto Yui!, ¿tienes un hermano peli rojo?.-o por kami que envidia te tengo enana.

-No exageres, pero si tenme envidia.-reí un poco mientras Yuki chasqueaba la lengua.-Pero ya ablando enserio, Ayato a pesar de ser guapo, tiene un carácter súper bipolar ya que si no recibe la atención que solo el quiere explota cual globo y grita sin pensar las cosas.-y es que yo pensaba que era así ya que Ayato enserio a mi parecer era demasiado bipolar.-y por ultimo esta kanato, mi hermoso hermano.

-¿Hermoso? .-que el no es guapo o sexy.

-Claro que lo es, solo que el es tan tierno a mi parecer, que es como si el fuera mi pequeño hermanito, y yo quisiera protegerlo todo el tiempo, creo que hasta estoy enamorada de la ternura de kanato.-y sabia que sonaba raro pero era lo que sentía por el, ya que a mi parecer Kanato tenia que ser mi hermano menor y no mayor que yo.

-Ok, ok pero dime porque dijiste que era el ultimo si hasta donde yo se, tienes seis hermano y solo me has contado sobre cinco.

-Ya lo se, pero me refería a que era el tercero de los trillizos aunque me equivoque, ya que kanato es mayor que Ayato según me dijo mi madre, pero bueno, ya te hablare sobre Subaru, mi ultimo hermano, aunque no tengo mucho que decirte de el, ya que Subaru me intimida.

-Valla, suena interesante.

-¿A que te refieres con interesante?

-A que lo mismo dijiste cuando conociste a Carla, tu dijiste que el te intimido.

-Claro que no, además eso que tiene que ver con eso de interesante, Subaru es mi hermano Yuki, así que no te imagines cosas que no son.

-No te enojes Yui, tampoco estoy diciendo que vallas y te folles a tu hermano o si, solo dije que es interesante eso de intimidante, ya que no me lo describiste y solo dijiste eso, como cuando conociste a Carla, por cierto supe por Shin que Carla ya no esta viviendo aquí en Nueva York.

-A no, y a donde se fue.-trate de hablar tranquila pero saber algo sobre Carla era mi alegría, ya que hacia mas de 4 meces que no sabia nada de el, y pues claro que esperaba que el aun siguiera pensando en mi después de que yo lo había terminado (si caro sueña Yui) me grito mi Inner en mi cabeza.

-Pues no lo se, ya sabes que a Shin no le gusta hablar mucho de su familia con otros, así que no te puedo dar mas información.-bufe por eso, pero bueno tenia que darle algo de razón a Shin, ya que la privacidad de la familia era algo que el respetaba y no le andaba contando a cualquiera y menos a Yuki ya que ella era algo comunicativa, pero sabiendo no sabría nada mas de mi ex, seguimos platicando un rato hasta que decidí que ya era tiempo de despedirme ya que no me podía pasar toda la noche ablando con Yuki, sin contar el gran costo de la llamada, así que me despedí y colgué, y después de un momento tome mi piyama y entre al baño a ducharme y una vez termine baje a la cocina por bocadillos y refrescos para comenzar mi noche de pelis..

Había tomado tres bolsas de frituras y varios refrescos, pensé en pedir una pizza mas tarde si hambre me daba así que ya lista camine hacia las escaleras pero justo cuando iba a subir el primer escalón la gran puerta se abrió y eso se me izo raro ya que hasta donde yo sabia Reiji llegaría tarde, ya que el pasaría la noche aquí en la mansión pero según me dijo esta tarde llegaría hasta pasadas de la media noche, así que me gire para mirar al recién llegado y para mi sorpresa mire a Subaru el cual me dejo con la quijada casi en el piso de lo guapo y sexi que lucia con la ropa que traía puesta, ya que el llevaba jeans azules obscuro, unos botines negros polo, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de piel negra con parches además de su inseparable collar con una llave, su siempre cabello despeinado y solo con aspirar su olor me hacia no dejar de mirarlo.

-Donde esta mi madre.-valla maleducado pensé, y es que ni siquiera me había dicho ola.

-Ella salió desde esta mañana, al igual que mi padre, y regresaran hasta mañana.

-Tsk...rallos, ella no me dijo nada, entonces simple mente dejare estos papeles en su recamara para que los mire cuando llegue mañana.- así que se acerco mas a mi y comenzó a subir las grandes escaleras mientras que yo lo imitaba.

-Es que acaso tendrás una noche de chicas o algo parecido.-lo escuche que me dijo, y se detuvo a mediación de las escaleras donde se separaban y me miro.

-No, mas bien será mi noche de maratón de películas, ya que esta noche no saldré a ningún lado, así que para no estar bajando a cada momento, decidí llevar todo de una vez.

-Es que acaso no has echo amigas hasta ahora.-levanto una ceja

-Claro que si, tengo una nueva amiga, es solo que ella no pudo salir con migo esta noche, así que yo are mi propia noche divertida.-o valla mas patética no pude sonar.

-Pues entonces diviértete,.-y subió hacia las escaleras que daban a la recamara de mis padres mientras que yo subí por el lado contrario, y ya al llegar a mi habitación coloque todas las botanas en mi cama, y las bebidas en mi buro, metí la peli en el DVD y tome el control para así por fin comenzar mi noche, me lance a la cama y abrí una lata de refresco y unas frituras y justo cuando presione inicio en el control y me disponía a ver la peli, escuche golpes en la puerta asiéndome bufar y asiéndome ponerle stop de nuevo a mi película.

Me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa de nuevo era Subaru el cual estaba parado delante de mi con sus manos metidas en su chaqueta.

-¿Sucede algo Subaru?.

-Esta noche se presentaran unos amigos en un bar, y no se si a ti te gustaría ir, bueno aunque creo que ese tipo de música no será tu estilo, pero pienso que seria mejor salir con migo que quedarte aquí a ver una aburrida película, así que dime, ¿Quieres que te espere o prefieres que solo me de la vuelta y me valla.-pero antes siquiera de que siguiera ablando lo tome de la mano y lo ice entrar a mi habitación.

-Solo me tardare 20 minutos, así que por mientras ve la película aburrida que pensaba ver yo.-y rápidamente fui a mi armario y tome una de las blusas que hoy había comprado en el centro comercial y una jinés azules además de mi cosmetiquera y entre al baño, me saque la piyama y agradecí a kami por haberme puesto un conjunto de lencería decente y no uno para dormir, me coloque rápidamente los jinés azules y ajustados y la blusa negra con escote en v la cual no era porque yo lo dijera pero se me veía muy bien, saque mi maquillaje y solo me coloque algo de delineador y rímel en mis largas pestañas, ya que tampoco quería parecer una prostituta delante de mi hermano y creía que ya el escote era mucho ya que dejaban a la vista algo de mis pechos, tome mi plancha de cabello y alacié mi cabello, ya que esta noche no quería mi cabello rizado, además de que me gustaba que se me viera mas lardo, y ya cuando estuve lista salí del baño.

Afortunadamente Subaru se había entretenido con la película y ahora estaba recostado en mi cama comiéndose las frituras y bebiendo la lata de refresco que momentos antes había abierto, y agradecía a ver dejado eso ahí ya que me había tardado mas de lo que planeaba.

-No me imaginaba que este tipo de películas te gustara.-mire a Subaru mientras me sentaba en la cama y me colocaba unos botines de tacón negros y serrados, los cuales había tomado un momentos antes.

-A...te refieres a bitelyus.-dije mirando la televisión.-Me encanta y aun que ya la e mirado barias beses no me canso de hacerlo.-me levante de la cama y camine hacía mi peinador y tome mi perfume y me coloque un poco.

-Pues al parecer tienes un buen gusto para esto.-y lo mire comer otra fritura para después levantarse y beber de nuevo de la lata de refresco.-¿Ya estas lista?.-afirme mientras lo miraba levantar una ceja.-¿Es que acaso no te pondrás un suéter?.

-No, no quiero estar cargando algo que se no utilizare.

-Como quieras, solo te aviso que ni esperes que yo me quite mi chaqueta para prestártela.

-No te preocupes que no te la pediré.-y dicho eso salimos de mi habitación, bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la mansión, y justo cuando serré la puerta vi delante de mi la cosa mas hermosa del mundo una suzuki, ósea una motocicleta en color negro.

-Wau...-me acerque a la moto y gire a mirar a Subaru.-Es tuya.-el afirmo acercándose a mi.

-Si lo es.-y sonreí mientras tomaba el casco que estaba sobre la moto.-Pero ni creas que te subirás, iremos en el auto de mama, así que espérame aquí que iré y dejare la moto en la cochera y taire el auto.-y me quito el casco y se monto el la moto dejándome sola hasta que unos segundos después llego con el auto de mama, así que después de subirme nos marchamos y unos minutos después llegamos a un bar en el cual había una gran fila de gente esperando entrar, pero lo cual no hicimos ya que con solo Subaru decir su nombre nos dejaron pasar.

Al llegar adentro Subaru entrelazo nuestras manos y me sujeto fuerte ya que había mucha gente y no quería perderme, así que después de meternos entre un montón de gente y llegar casi al frente de escenario se coloco detrás de mi y susurro algo en mi oído.

-Me colocare de esta forma.-y seguido de eso me abraso por la cintura y coloco su barbilla en mi hombro pero siguió ablando en mi oído.-Porque no quiero que nadie te llegue a tocar .-así que después de afirmar con la cabeza coloque mis manos enzima de las suya las cuales estaban en mi vientre y esperamos a que comenzara a tocar la banda la cual me conto Subaru estaba integrado por chicos que asistían a la misma universidad que nosotros, así que después de esperar unos minutos las luces se fueron apagando y solo una luz se prendió en el escenario y en ella apareció una chica vestida con una blusa y pantalón negro la cual comenzó a cantar mientras la música sonaba, hasta que de repente una batería sonó y mas y mas luces fueron prendiéndose dejando a la vista a un chico en una batería otro con un bajo y otros dos con una guitarra y un teclado, (imagínense la cansino que quieran). y los cuales realmente lo hacían muy bien, pero a mi parecer el chico que mas llamaba mi atención era el chico de la guitarra ya que su expresión era tan seria y miraba hacia al frente como si nada le importara, hasta que al terminar siguieron con otra cansino y después otra hasta que después de barias mas dejaron el escenario y se anuncio que comenzaría otra banda.

-Yui vamos, te presentare a mis amigo.-dijo Subaru aun abrasándome detrás de mi, pero negué y me voltee para acercarme a el y hablar en su oído ya que sabia que solo así me escucharía ya que la música era muy fuerte.

-Necesito ir al baño, así que ve tu ahora yo te alcanzo.

-Yo te acompaño.-y negué de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, yo iré sola, así que tu ve a felicitar a tus amigos, que yo enseguida te alcanzo, solo dime donde estarás.-así que después de que Subaru me dijera donde nos encontraríamos mire rápido hacia donde estaban los baños, pero justo cuando voltee hacia atrás y mire que Subaru ya no me miraba me dirigía rápido a la barra ya que tenia sed y quería rápido un tequila, y aunque sabia que estaba mal haberle mentido a mi hermano solo para tomarme un tequila, no era del todo mentira ya que enserio después iría al baño.

-Que vas a pedir preciosa.-me dijo el barman al mirarme y yo sonreí y pedí mi tequila así que después de que me lo entregara, chupe un limón con sal que también me había entregado el barman y seguido de esto, tome rápido el caballito y me lo bebí de un trago y seguido de eso pedí otro así que solo espere otro minuto antes de que me entregaron otro caballito.

-Dame dos cervezas.-escuche que pidieron a un lado de mi, y solo por un instante imagine que esa voz yo la conocía, pero después pensé que eso no podía ser, y tome mi limón con sal para chuparlo antes de beberme mi tequila.

-¿Yui?.-gire hacia donde minutos antes imagine la voz conocida y para mi sorpresa no me había equivocado y alado de mi se encontraba Ruki con dos cervezas.

-Hola Ruki.-y o por kami, pensé que los dos tequilas anteriores que me había bebido ya habían echo estragos en mi, ya que en este instante miraba a Ruki mas guapo que nunca, con sus jeans de mezclilla azul y su manisa negra además de su hermoso cabello algo alborotado.

-¿Que haces aquí?.-me dijo mientras yo aun lo miraba como a una rico malvavisco el cual quería comerme.

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que tu, vine a ver a la banda.-y justo cuando le conteste mire a una chica detrás de el y para mi mala suerte era una de las tres tontas que me habían amenazado el primer día en la universidad.

-Ruki, rápido mi cerveza que ya me quiero ir de este lugar.-dijo la rubia de cabello corto, la cual al percatarse de mi presencia izo una mueca.

-¿Y esta que?.- leí en sus labios cuando le hablo a Ruki, así que decidí que era mejor marcharme y regresar con Subaru, pero justo cuando gire alguien choco con migo, y gracias al impacto la cerveza del chico que estaba delante de mi se derramo sobre mi escote provocando que el liquido se deslizara por mis pechos.

-Lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho.-mire al chico que momentos antes choco con migo y le sonreí solo para a serle saber que no había problema.

-No te preocupes todo esta bien.-sacudí un poco mi blusa y tome una servilleta de la barra y me limpie el pecho con ella.

-Tal ves si tu quieres yo podría.-y en ese instante el chico se callo y miro algo mas arriba de mi así que me gire para mirar lo que el miraba, y justo enfrente de mi miraba a la razón de la cara de temor del chico, y es que Subaru se estaba detrás de mi con una cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba al chico y en un susurro solo dijo.-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.-y seguido de eso me tomo de la mano y llevo con el.

 **x**

 **x**

-No lo puedo creer.-miraba la chica rubia detrás de Ruki a Subaru y Yui alejarse.-Enserio que no lo creo, como ella conquisto al lindo de Suabru, no me lo creo, enserio que no me lo creo.-decía mientras tomaba una de las cervezas que momentos ante había comprado Ruki y bebió de ella.

-Y que tiene de interesante eso.-Ruki tomo su cerveza y bebió de también.

-O pues casi nada, solo que de seguro ella es buena seduciendo chicos, tanto así que lo izo con uno de los príncipes.

-Por lo menos me alegra que haiga sido Subaru y no Ayato.

-¿Ayato? y por que el.

-No por nada.-volvió a beber de su cerveza y seguido de eso tomo la mano de la chica para marcharse ya de ese lugar.

 **x**

 **x**

-Creí haberte escuchado que dijiste que irías al baño y no a beber.-el albino miraba a su hermana mientras esta solo seguía secándose el pecho, e ignorándolo ya que en verdad la cerveza en su blusa le molestaba mucho.

-Lo se Subaru, es solo que tenia sed, así que fui por un trago, y ya, no te enojes hermano.-Subaru no dijo nada ya que en esos momentos poco le importaba la explicación que su hermana le estaba dando, y es que el solo seguía con su mirada fija en el escote de su hermana la cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo había dejado aun mas expuesto a la mirada de Subaru, ya que mientras ella seguía secándose había metido de mas su mano en medio de sus pechos para así secarse mejor y mientras que ella hacia inocentemente eso, no se percataba de la atenta mirada de un muy sonrojado Subaru, el cual prácticamente podía mirar todo el principio de sus pechos.

-Si tanto querías un trago, solo debiste decírmelo y yo abría ido por el.-le dijo mientras ella seguía en su tarea y desviando la mirada cuando ella metió mas sus mano en sus pechos.-Tsk, Yui...deja de toquetearte y vamos a sentarnos.-tomo la mano libre de su hermana y la llevo hasta el segundo piso de ese lugar donde estaban las mesas vip, y seguido de eso la presento con sus amigos los cuales al enterarse de que ellos eran hermanos se sorprendieron mucha, ya que según ellos jamás se abrían imaginado que el albino tendría una hermana y mas aun tan hermosa como lo era ella (Palabras dichas por el guitarrista, el cual había llamado la atención de la rubia), y así la platica siguió al igual que tragos los cuales Subaru se encargo de pedir ya que el escogía los que tenían menos al col para su hermana.

 **x**

 **x**

 **Yui**

Tenia tantas ganas de un tequila, pero gracias a Subaru el cual ya no se me despegaba ni para ir al baño no podía ir y comprarme uno, así que idee un plan, aunque bueno tampoco era que fuera tan complicado solo esperaría a que el tuviera que ir al baño, porque obviamente tenia que ir y yo aprovecharía para ir por mi tequila, y aunque la platica con los amigos de Subaru no era tan mala, me hallaba sumamente incomoda por el simple echo de que en esta mesa había puros personas enamoradas, y se preguntaran porque, bueno fácil, porque me había dado cuenta después de que se fueran el chico de la batería y el teclado, que el chico que tocaba la guitarra estaba mas que flechado por la chica que cantaba y los cuales se habían presentado como Azusa y Mika, pero también me había percatado que la chica ni siquiera miraba a Azusa ya que ella no despegaba los ojos de mi hermanito, (Valla porque el amor tenia que ser tan complicado), pensé mientras que los miraba ya que a mi parecer Azusa era muy guapo, con sus ojos color gris y su cabello negro, además de que su personalidad seria me atrajo desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el escenario tocando.

-Ahora regreso.-mire a Subaru levantase de la mesa y pensé (listo Yui esta es tu oportunidad), y solo espere a que Subaru se perdiera entre la gente para yo también disculparme y levantarme de la mesa.

-Tengo tantas ganas de bailar.-escuche que murmuro Mika, mientras Azusa la miro y le dijo algo al oído pero pareciera que a ella poco le agrado lo que le dijo porque al instante izo una mueca.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de bailar Azusa, porque no se lo pides a Yui, tal vez a ella si le guste bailar.-Maldita bruja pensé, y en ese momento se me ocurrió un plan para molestarla, porque así como me había dado cuenta de que a ella le gustaba Subaru, también me había dado cuenta que a ella le gustaba que Azusa solo la mirara a ella, así que me pase al asiento donde minutos antes se encontraba Subaru y coloque mi mano sobre la mano que tenia Azusa en la mesa, por lo cual las miradas de Mika y Azusa fueron a mi.

-Si Azusa, acompáñame y vallamos a bailar.-susurre en su oído y seguido de eso me levante con Azusa y lo lleve a la pista de baila, en la cual desde ase un rato había mucha gente bailando, y ya estando en la planta baja me gire a mirar a Azusa y me acerque todo lo que pude a el, y para que me escuchara mejor coloque una de mis manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo ice agacharse a mi altura ya que el era algo mas alto que yo.

-Azusa, coloca tus manos en mi cintura, anda no seas tímido.-y pareciera que el ni siquiera me escucho porque solo se quedo quieto sin moverse.

-Yo...no se como...bailar.-y ahora fui yo la que lo escucho hablar en mi oído, así que tome sus manos y las lleve a mi cintura y seguido de eso, coloque mis manos en su cuello y lo ice moverse con migo, y aunque no lo haca tan bien tampoco lo hacia tan terriblemente mal, y así bailamos casi dos canciones hasta que decidí que ya era tiempo de ir por mi tequila y me separe de Azusa y lo tome de la mano para llevarlo con migo a la barra

 **x**

 **x**

 **Subaru**

Después de regresar del baño rápidamente me di cuenta que Yui ya no estaba en la mesa, así que después de preguntarle a Mika por ella, ella me respondió que Yui y Azusa se habían ido a bailar, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tampoco Azusa se encontraba en la mesa, así que decidí ir a buscarlos, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer Mika me detuvo diciéndome que Yui había sido la que le había pedido a Azusa llevarla a bailar, y para mi desgracia solo eso me detuvo para ir a buscarla ya que de seguro lo que ella quería era alejarse de mi o tal vez a Yui le había gustado Azusa, pero rápidamente deseche esa posibilidad, porque era mas que obvio que a Yui no le podía gustar Azusa, no el.

-Creo que ya se tardaron mucho.-tome mi cerveza y bebí de ella el ultimo trago antes de levantarme y al fin ir a buscarlos ya que enserio había pasado mas de media hora desde que se habían marchado.

-Subaru, tal vez deberías tranquilizarte, ellos volverán pronto.-Mika tomo mi mano para hacerme sentarme de nuevo, pero me zafe de su agarre e ignore todo lo que me decía, y seguido de eso comencé a buscar a Yui y Azusa,y solo después de que los buscara por casi 15 minutos, los encontré bailando en la pista de baile, y justo cuando mire en la forma que se encontraba cerré mis puños y me acerque a ellos tan rápido como pude.

-Yui es hora de que nos marchemos.-ella me miro al igual que Azusa y rápidamente el la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás ya que un minuto antes la estaba abrazando por la parte de atrás, mientras que bailaban demasiado pegados y mientras ella tenia sus manos entrelazadas con las de el.

-Pero Subaru, Azusa y yo no la estamos pasando tan bien.-izo un puchero mientras yo rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba mas que borracha, ya que sus mejillas estaban mas que teñidas de un muy sonrojo y el olor a tabaco en ella era mas fuerte que su perfume, y justo cuando ella se giro para mira a Azusa y de nuevo tomar su mano para pegarse a el , mi cordura llego a su limite así que la jale del brazo y la atraje hacia mi.

-Te dije que ya nos vamos, y es lo que vamos a hacer.-mire a Azusa y el asistió con la cabeza, para después acercarse a Yui y susurrarle algo al oído mientras ella sonreía.

-Vámonos.-la jale justo cuando ella acaricio la mejilla de Azusa y la ice salir de el bar rápido.

-Subaru.-la jale aun mas recio, ya que solo de imaginarme que el tiempo en que no estuve con ella, ella había acariciado a Azusa de la misma forma que lo había echo antes.-Subaru.-solo de imaginármelo me llenaba de mas rabia.-SUBARU.

-QUE QUIERES.-me detuve y la mire.

-Me estas lastimando.-y en ese instante me di cuenta que todo este tiempo la había jalado, y lo había echo demasiado fuerte, tanto así que le había dejado un moretón en su brazo.

-Lo siento mucho.-la solté y la ice levantar el brazo para mirar mejor la marca.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada.-y en ese instante me di cuenta que su piel estaba tan fría tanto así que podía distinguirse su piel erizada.

-Rayos.-me saque la chaqueta y se la entregue.-Anda póntela.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no me la prestarías.-se la arrebate de las manos y camine hacia atrás de ella y se la coloque por detrás.

-Solo cállate y mete tus brazos.-así que después de que lo hiciera, tome su mano y la ice caminar hacia el auto en el cuan rápidamente nos subimos y nos marchamos.

 **x**

-No podemos entrar por la puerta principal.-Yui me detuvo justo cuando la llevaba hacia la puerta principal de la mansión y haciendo que la siguiera caminamos hacia la puerta de la entrada de la cocina.

-Porque no.

-Porque Reiji esta en la mansión, y si se da cuenta en la forma que hemos llegado nos castigara hasta el prójimo siglo.-y seguido de eso soltó una risilla mientras sus mejillas se teñían aun mas rojas, ya que suponía que en este momento el al col estaba asiendo mas efecto en ella.

-Estas borracha, y solo dices incoherencias, así que no juegues y vallamos por la puerta principal.-y la jale hacia mi pero en el momento que lo ice ella resbalo con sus tacones hacia delante, y cayo de rodillas enfrente de mi.-Estas bien Yui.-me agache rápido para mirar que no se hubiera echo daño, pero parecía que a ella poco le importaba en ese momento la caída porque se echo a reír.-Yui vamos, levántate ahí que entrar.-la tome de la mano para a serla ponerse de pie, pero ella no lo izo y tan solo se limito a levantar sus brazos asía mi.

-Cárgame.

-¿Que?

-Que me cargues, tu me tiraste así que ahora tendrás que cargarme hasta mi habitación.

-¿No estarás ablando enserio?.

-Tan enserio, como que si no lo ases, are que te arrepientas por haberme tirado.-bufe y me quede mirándola por un momento, hasta que me quede sin nada mas que a ser y la ice levantarse para después cargarla en mis brazos, y seguido de eso entramos por la puesta de la cocina.

-Subaru, quiero sentarme en el sillón.-dijo cuando pasamos por la sala y así lo ice y la abaje en el sillón mas grande.

-¿Y ahora que haces?.-la mire sacarse los botines y recostarse en el sillón.

-No creo poder llegar a mi habitación, así que me quedare aquí.-y seguido de decir eso cerro los ojos.

-No llegas, si fui yo el que te trajo hasta aquí.-bufe y me deje caer en otro sillón mientras la miraba dormir tan tranquila con sus mejillas rojas y su cabello despeinado además de su maquillaje algo corrido, pero a pesar de todo para mi se veía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la había mirado afuera de aquella tienda.

-Subaru.-la escuche murmurar así que me acerque a ella y me coloque en canclillas delante de ella.-Tengo frio.

-Entonces sube a tu habitación para que duermas mejor.-y acaricie su cabello mientras la miraba abrir los ojos y negar.

\- No quiero.-tomo mi mano la cual acariciaba su cabello.-Duerme con migo.

-No juegues.-me levante pero ella no soltó mi mano y se sentó para después levantarse y caminar detrás de mi a lo cual yo girándome la a mie mientras que quedaba de espaldas al sillón y ella frente a mi.

-No estoy jugando.-y la mire colocar sus manos en mi pecho.-quiero que mi hermano duerma con migo y eso no tiene nada de malo.-y seguido de eso me dio un empujón asiendo que mis piernas chocaran con la orilla del sillón.

-Yui no.-pero ella volvió a darme orto empujón y esta vez si me izo sentarme, para después sentarse en mis piernas cual niña pequeña y acurrucarse en mi pecho, mientras que yo simplemente la miraba sin decir nada ya que a este punto mis nervios estaban al tope.

-Anda hermano, durmamos juntos.-fue lo ultimo que la escuche decir antes de que se quedara dormida enzima de mi, y ya sin siquiera pensar la ice recostarse de nuevo pero esta vez con migo junto a ella, y la abrace por los hombros para atraerla todo lo que podía asta mi, y colocando mi barbilla en su cabeza mientras ella enredaba sus piernas con las mis y me abrazaba por la cintura, así sin mas cerré mis ojos mientras que aspiraba su delicioso aroma.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP...9**

 **.**

 **(Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfinc)**

 **oki sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Se suponía que Yui y Subaru llegarían pasadas de la media noche, pero al parecer a sus queridísimos hermanos se les habían olvidado que pasadas de la media noche eran las 12:30 o tal ves 1:00, y no hasta después ya que eran las 4:00 de la madrugada que una de las empleadas le aviso que llegaron.

-Quiero que en este instante vallas y despierten a mi hermana, y no me importa si ella no quiere lebantarse, no la dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga.-hablo Reiji molesto mientras que se dirijia a una de las empleadas.

-La señorita no se encuentra en su habitación joven Reiji.-hablo con sumo tacto la empleada, ya que sabia que cuando se enterara el joven Reiji donde había pasado la noche la señorita, pegaría el grito en el cielo.

-¿Es que acaso ella ya se despertó?.-la empleada negó.

-No joven, la señorita y el joven Subaru se encuentran en.-pero la empleada ya no pudo seguir con su explicación porque en ese momento un fuerte grito se escuchó seguido de un golpe y un auch aun mas fuerte, que en ese momento hizo a Reiji reaccionar para despues correr escaleras abajo mientras que los gritos no paraban, y al bajar y entrar a la sala su sorpresa fue grande porque ahí se encontraban Subaru en el sillón acostado, mientras un furioso kanato estaba encima de el, y mientras que por otro lado estaba Yui en el piso siendo levantada por Shu mientras que Ayame los miraba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?.-se acercó Reiji hacia donde estaban Subaru y kanato y los separo, para después ir con Shu, el cual tenía a Yui ya en sus brazos.

-Pues al parecer Yui y Subaru no alcanzaron a llegar a sus recamaras a dormir, y se quedaron aquí en la sala juntos.-Reiji miro a Ayame para después pasar su mirada a una muy sonrojada Yui.

-¿Eso es cierto Yui?.

-Tsk...y que si fuera así, Yui y yo somos hermanos y no tiene nada de malo que durmieramos juntos.-Subaru se levantó del sillón y se peino su cabello hacia atrás mientras que bostezaba.

-Como sea, sólo quiero saber porque gritaban y porque ahora Yui esta en tus brazos Shu.-El rubio sentó a Yui en uno de los sofas mientras el hacia lo mismo, y Ayame los imitaba.

-Cuando llegamos Ayame y yo a la mansión nos encontramos en la entrada a Kanato, y justo cuando entramos lo primero que miramos fue a Yui y Subaru dormidos y abrazados en el sofá, y supongo que kanato se encelo demasiado, porque le gritó a Subaru que no tocará lo que era suyo, y supongo que con el gritó Yui se asustó porque se callo del sofá, y después de eso Kanato se le fue encima a Subaru, y ya es todo, después de eso llegaste tu.-Reiji se froto la sien mientas que miraba a Subaru, y el cual al parecer ni siquiera le importaba que su hermano lo mirara mal.

-Y se puede saber porque se quedaron a dormir aquí y no en sus habitaciones, además de que te deje bien claro anoche Subaru que quería que llegarán temprano, y por lo que se ve no lo hicieron.-Subaru no dijo nada y sólo chasqueo la lengua mientras que serraba los ojos para después ignorar a todos y caminar hacia las escaleras para así subir a su habitación, lo que ciertamente le envidaba la rubia ya que ahora ella no sabia como escapar de sus hermanos y subir a su habitación tambien.

-Yui, quiero que subas a tu habitación y te bañes y aregales para así cuando bajes a desayunar estés presentable.-y pareciera que kamisama escuchó sus ruegos y obedeció a Reiji y rápidamente se levantó del sillón, pero justo cuando dio el primer paso las piernas le fallaron y callo de nuevo sentada en el sillón.

-Se puede saber que te pasa?.-kanato se acercó a ella mientes que Yui hacia una mueca de dolor, ya que sus rodillas le dolían mucho y la caída de la noche anterior si había causado estragos en ella y ahora estaba pagando con un buen dolor.

-No me pasa nada kanato, es sólo que creo me puse de pie muy rápido, eso es todo.-y armándose de valor y aguantandose el dolor volvió a ponerse de pie y camino como pudo hacia las escaleras y ya estando en el principio de ellas se hizo la gran pregunta del millón, ¿Y ahora como diablos iba a subir, y peor aún como iba a volver a bajar para desayunar?. Porque no podía simple mente saltarse el desayuno si se moría de hambre.

-¿Sé puede saber porque demonios caminas así?.-escucho la voz de Shu detrás de ella, y se giró para mirarlo.

-A que te refieres, yo camino como siem-pero antes siquiera de terminar la frase Shu la cargo cual princesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Si te duele algo sólo tienes que decírnoslo, y no aguantarte el dolor, ahora dime ¿Que te sucedió para que camines así?.-llegó al último escalón de la parte de arriba y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Anoche me resbale con mis tacones, y al parecer el dolor hasta ahora esta apareciendo.-llegaron a la puerta de la rubia y la abrieron para después Shu cerrarla con el pie y después colocar a Yui en la cama.

-¿Donde te golpeaste?.

-En las rodillas.-y para sorpresa de la rubia en ese instante Shu se colocó en cuclillas delante de ella y le desgarro su pantalón hasta la rodilla, y miro el gran moretón morado que tenía en ella.

-PORQUÉ HICISTE ESO.-gritó incrédula al mirar su pantalón casi nuevo rompido.

-Tenía que mirar el golpe.-le dijo su hermano sin ningún gesto de remordimiento.

-Y que no hubiera sido más fácil sólo quitármelo.-y en ese instante se dio cuenta de las palabras dichas, mientras que miraba a Shu con una ceja levantada y mirándola.-Yo...no...yo no quise decir eso.

-Como sea, lo echo, echo esta, así que si quieres que te pague tu pantalón lo are, pero por ahora mandaré que te traigan una pomada para que te pongas en esos golpes.-y después de eso tomó la otra pierna e hizo lo mismo que con la otra y rompió el pantalón hasta la rodilla donde se encontraba otro morado golpe.

-Al parecer este golpe es más grande,-colocó sus dedos en el golpe mientras la rubia soltaba una "auch" y hacia una mueca de dolor.

-Supongo que en estos momentos ni siquiera podrás ponerte de pie sin sentir dolor, así que le diré a alguien que suba y te ayudé a bañarte.-y en ese momento se levantó mientras miraba como su hermana se sacaba un chaqueta negra que traía puesta, y la cual suponía le pertenecía a Subaru.

-Al parecer también te golpearse en el brazo.-dijo mientras que miraba el golpe que Yui tenía en la muñeca del brazo derecho, y fue ahí cuando la rubia recordó que no había sido así, y que ese moratón pequeño se lo había echo Subaru después de que la sacará del bar la noche anterior.

-Creo que si.-mintió la rubia ya que no quería que pensarán nada malo sobre su hermano, y que pensarán que el la habia golpeado.

-Claro.-Shu la miro por un segundo mientras ella se colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y seguido de eso salió de la recámara.

 **x**

 **x**

-Se puede saber que le pasó a Yui anoche? .-el rubio entró a la recámara de su hermano menor, mientras que este lo miraba con una ceja alzada ya que Shu había entrado sin el consentimiento del albino.

-¿A que te refieres?.. no le pasó nada que yo sepa.-Subaru se colocó su camisa y camino hacia el peinador para colocarse perfume y volvió a girar para mirar a su hermano.

-No te agás el tonto con migo Subaru, Yui no puede caminar y tiene varios golpes, según porque se callo, así que dime, es cierto.-pero antes siquiera que el albino contestará algo, sus piernas se movieron solas y salió rápido de la recámara casi corriendo.

-Subaru...Subaru,...SUBARU.-grito el rubio detrás del albino mientras que lo miraba salir a toda prisa de su habitación.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Después de poderme quitar lo que me quedaba del pantalón gracias a Shu, me saque la blusa y ahora me ponía a pensar en cómo diablos iba a llegar al baño, si a duras penas me había podido sacar el "pantalón".

-Diablos.-use el mayor esfuerzo que me permití para ponerme de pie sin caer, y ya estando de pie camine muy despacio hacia el baño, pero bueno tampoco era que no pudiera estar asiendo esto sin alguna ayuda, claro si lo hacia despasio.

-YUI.-y en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y mire detenerse a Subaru cuando me miro.

-TE DIJE QUE TE ESPERARAS MALDITASEA.-y ahora el que entró fue Shu detrás y mientras que yo los miraba y ellos me miraban a mi, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese instante y para mi mala suerte fue caerme y seguido de eso grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que trataba de taparme con mis manos, ya que a este paso dudaba que alguno de los dos se moviera de su lugar.

-Que esta pasando aquí.-y ahora para rematar el asunto llegó Reiji el cual al mirar a Shu y a Subaru y después a mi rápidamente los hizo salir para después acercarse a mi y cargareme.

-¿Se puede saber que hacias en el piso y en ropa interior?.-y en este instante volví a recordar del modo en que me encontraba, y como pude me pegue a Reiji para que no me mirara.

-S.. sólo déjame en mi cama y vete.-pegue mi rostro a su pecho mientras que me aferraba a el con mucha vergüenza.

-¿Que te pasó en las rodillas?.

-Te lo digo luego, pero por ahora sólo déjame en la cama y vete.-no mala idea, mejor que me dejará en el baño y así ya no caminaría de nuevo.-Llévame al baño por favor.

-¿Quieres que yo te lleve al baño?.-afirme con la cabeza.-¿Y eso porque?. Que te pasó en las rodilla...dime acaso Subaru no cuido de ti anoche.

-Para nada, Subaru cuido muy bien de mi, pero mis enormes tacones me hicieron caer anoche, es por eso que tengo estos golpes, pero enserio Reiji llévame por favor al baño que no quiero seguir semi desnuda enfrente de ti.-y dicho eso Reiji me llevo al baño y me colocó en la tina aun con mi ropa interior negra de encaje para después abrir la llave y llenarla.

-Te colocare una toalla aquí, y cuando ya estés lista llámame para que te ayude a salir.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso sin verme desnuda?.-porque estaba bien que fuera mi hermano y quisiera ayudarme, pero es que yo no era una indecente para escibirme como una cualquiera frente a él.

-Por eso te puse la toalla aquí, para que te taparas y secaras, ¿O como esperas salir de la bañera sin ayuda?.-y en eso tenía razón ya que aunque me podía mover no podía hacerlo muy rápido y peor aún sin que me doliera.

-Tienes razón, no puedo salir sin ayuda, pero entienderme que para mi es muy vergonzoso estar de esta forma enfrente de ti.-y en ese momento escuché bufar a Reiji.

-Y crees que eso me importa a mi en este momento, ya que prefiero ayudarte ahora y simplemente ignorar tu semi desnudez que pensar que pudo ser peor y en estos momentos envés de estar aquí ayudándote estaría en un hospital rezando porque estuvieras bien.-y al escucharlo decir eso preferí sumergirme en el agua la cual ya me llegaba arriba del pecho, que seguir escuchando un sermón el cual ya me lo conocía y no quería escucharlo esta vez de Reiji.

-Estaré esperándote afuera hasta que termines, así que apresurarse porque tienes que tomar tu medicina y bajar a desayunar.-y después de decir eso lo escuché cerrar la puerta, así que al fin saque la cabezas del agua y me recargue en la bañera para así relajarme un poco,y como dijo Reiji, después de bañarme y llamarlo al vino a ayudarme, para después sólo dejarme en la cama y marcharse ya que tampoco iba a dejar que el me vistiera, pero si vino en mi ayuda cuando ya estaba lista para así cargarme de nuevo y ayudarme a bajar al comedor y desayunar con los que ya estaban ahí los cuales eran kanato, Ayame, Shu, mamá y papa, los cuales se suponían acababan de llegar y los cuales me dijeron que Subaru ya se habiar marchado, así que sin más comenzamos a desayunar.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

Lunes por la mañana y los ánimos de ir a la universidad ya estaban por los suelos ya que simplemente el echo de que aún le dolieran sólo un poco las rodilla, la hacia pensar que ese día sería muy fastidioso, así que con esos pensamientos bufo una ves más, para así despues serrar el casillero y marcharme a su primera clase.

-Hola Bitch-chan.

-¿Raito?...valla hasta que te veo en casi 3 semanas.-Raito hizo un puchero seguido de soltar una risilla, la cual simplemente la hizo olvidase su enojo.

-Lo sé bitch-chan, y créeme cuando te digo que lo siento, pero e tenido muchas cosas que hacer.-y ella recargo su cuerpo en los casilleros que estaban a sus espaldas.

-Lo sé, Shu me contó que tu, Ayato, Kanato y Subaru trabajan después de clases.

-A si es, y es por eso mismo que quiero pedirte que al terminar las clases vallas a las canchas de práctica y me veas practicar.-colocó su mano en el casillero, y recargando su cuerpo a muy escasos centímetros de el cuerpo de la rubia espero la respuesta que ella le daría.

-¿Pues, no lo se?... ya que tendría que avisarle a Reiji y tal ves el se molestara por tener que esperarme.-la rubia lo miro mientras que Raito tomo un mechón de su cabello suelto.

-Si es por ese detalle no te preocupes que yo te llevare a la mansión, así el no tendrá que venir por ti.

-Esta bien, iré a mirarte practicar, pero a cambio de eso tu tendrás que llevarme a comer algo después de la practica.-y justo en ese momento Raito llevo el mechón de cabello a su nariz y lo olfateo para después asentir, mientras que su hermana reía por la acción de Raito.

-Esta bien, yo te llevare a donde tu quieras hermanita.-y le soltó el cabello para después darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras que sorprendida la rubia solo lo miro cuando el se marcho.

 **x**

 **x**

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.-miraba una chica peli roja desde el final del pasillo a su príncipe y a la rubia enana a la cual Ayka había amenazado la semana pasada ser besada por Raito, el cual al dejar de hacerlo solamente se alejo de ella y camino en contra de ellas, y mientras que las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos la rabia la hizo apretar con fuerza el libro que traía con sigo, al punto de casi enterrar sus largas uñas en el.

-Ella si que es una zorra, solo mírala ase dos noches la mire con Subaru y ahora esta con Raito.-y en ese momento la peli roja giro la cabeza y miro a su amiga rubia mirando como la rubia enana se alejaba del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Estas diciendo que ella ¿Logro salir con Subaru?.-y la rubia de cabello corto afirmo.

-A si es, algo bueno debe de tener ella para seducir a los hombres...o simplemente sabe abrirles bien las piernas.-y mientras que la peli roja volvió a mirar el pasillo ya solo, simplemente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras que su amiga la seguía.

-¿Que planeas hacer Yumiko?.-pregunto la rubia cuando al fin alcanzo a la peli roja.

-Solo le are saber a esa enana, que con nosotras no se juega y menos con nuestros príncipes.-y dicho eso saco su celular y marco un numero el cual ya conocía, mientras que murmuraba una y otra vez que ella se las iba a pagar.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

-Como te fue este fin de semana Yui.-hablo Amsi mientras que tomábamos asiento en una mesa de la cafetería.

-La verdad me la pase muy bien, mi hermano me llevo a un bar, y miramos a una banda la cual tocaba muy bien, además de que me ice amiga de el chico que tocaba la guitarra.

-¿Tu hermano?... o si me contaste que tenias barios hermanos verdad.-afirme para después mirar mi celular el cual había vibrado dándome el aviso de que un mensaje me había llegado.-Pero no me has dicho como se llaman, ni siquiera una foto me has mostrado de ellos.-Mire a Amsi la cual me miraba mientras que se llevaba a su boca una fritura.

-Es que la verdad no tengo fotos con ellos aun, como te dije acabo de llegar de Nueva York, y creo que se me a pasado pedirles que se tomen fotos con migo.-y era cierto, ni siquiera una foto tenia de ellos, además de que no podía estar pidiéndoles eso ya que aun no me llevaba muy bien con ellos, salvo por Reiji, Raito y Kanato pero ni a ellos les había pedido posar para mi celular.

Escuche un mmmm de Amsi seguido del succionar de su refresco por la pajilla para después de nuevo sentir el vibrar de mi celular.

-Por cierto, creo que te equivocaste con Ruki, porque creo que el ya esta saliendo con alguien.-y en ese momento mire el refresco de Amsi salir de su boca cual si baba fuera mientras me miraba.

-Estas bromeando verdad.-dijo mientras que limpiaba su boca con su mano y yo negué.

-No, lo mire esa noche que fui al bar con una chica, la cual estaba con el bebiendo.

-Pero no precisamente por que estuvieran bebiendo juntos quiere decir que haiga algo entre ellos, verdad.-y levante una ceja mientras que Amsi levantaba también la suya.-Lamento haberme emocionado por pensar que el era un buen chico.

-No importa, tampoco es como si yo me hubiera emocionado mucho con el.-(si claro Yui, miéntete), si estaba mas que emocionada porque entre el y yo hubiera pasado algo mas que simples conversaciones, pero al parecer el no estaba destinado para mi.

-Cambiando de tema, dime cuando me presentaras a tus hermanos.-bebí de mi refresco y comí otra fritura, para después mirar a Amsi.

-Pues creo que cualquier día, digo podría hacerlo cualquier día porque ellos también estudian en esta universidad.

-QUE.-grito Amsi mientras que se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa con sus dos manos y mientras que me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No quisieras gritar mas fuerte, digo porque creo que no te escucharon los de las mesas mas alejadas.

-SI LO HICIMOS.-grito un chico desde una mesa muy alejada mientras que Amsi volvía a sentarse.

-Porque no me lo habías contado, digo eso se dice desde que uno se conoce no cuando ya a pasado mucho tiempo.-murmuro Amsi yo creía algo apenada por su escena anterior.

-Pues porque tu jamás me preguntaste por ellos, además de que ni yo los e mirado en lo que llevo estudiando aquí, bueno no al menos a tres de ellos.

-¿A tres?.-levanto una ceja.

-Si son cuatro.

-CUATRO,.-Y la gente volvió a mirarnos cosa que esta ves a Amsi poco le importo.

-Si, son cuatro.

-Pero dime, como se llaman, en que año van, son guapos, sexis, deseables cuéntame lo todo Yui.-pero antes siquiera de contestar una de sus tantas preguntas, mire a una chico acercarse a nosotras y llamar a Amsi.

-Y tu que quieres, que no ves que estamos en una platica muy importante.-y mientras Amsi casi mataba a el chico con su mirada, el pobre chico solo extendió una hoja de papel la cual Amsi tomo de inmediato y seguido de eso esfumo al muchacho para así comenzar a leer el papel el cual creía yo era importante ya que después de leerlo se levanto de la mesa furiosa y murmurando cosas como que el maldito cuatro ojos se las iba a pagar, a si que sin mas que a ser la seguí hasta el salón de arte en la cual se encontraba un hombre mayor el cual suponía era el motivo de las blasfemias dichas por Amsi.

-SE PUEDE SABER, PORQUE PIENSA ECHARME DE ESTA CLASE.-gritoneo Amsi desde el momento en que entro al salón, a lo cuan el hombre la miro con el seño fruncido.

-Le voy a pedir señorita Oshiro que a mi clase entre con decencia, ya que aquí no estamos en la calle a la cual creo usted pertenece.

-No me venga con tonterías, y dígame por que me echo de su clase.-dijo ya mas calmada.

-Pues como se le informo en esa hoja.-señalo la hoja que traía aun en la mano.-Su "arte" como usted lo llama, no esta a la altura de esta clase.

-Esas son tonterías "mi arte" como usted lo llama, es mejor que la basura de toda esta clase.-y seguido de eso solo mire al profesor refunfuñar mientras que Amsi lo encaraba, así que preferí salir del salón solo para darles el espacio de seguir gritándose hasta que quisieran, pero de cualquier forma me quedaría cerca por si Amsi necesitaba apoyo.

-¿Yui?.-escuche una voz algo conocida y voltee para mirar a un chico con el cabello bien peinado, el cual usaba una boina, camisa blanca y encima de ella un chaleco negro, además de un pantalón arremangado de las piernas y tenis negros.

-¡Si!.

-No... no me recuerdas.-dijo con la cabeza gacha y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras que yo lo miraba de arriaba a bajo sin saber que responderle.

-Nos conocimos el sábado pasado en el bar..-y unos minutos después de que dejara de observarlo y tratara de recordar quien era, mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta de quien era.

-¿Azusa?..eres tu.-y volví a mirarlo realmente sorprendida ya que enserio se miraba tan diferente a esa noche, y es que aunque la ropa era diferente su mirada también lo era.

-Creí...creí que me habías...olvidado.

nada, es solo que ...te vez tan diferente.-y era verdad ya que esa noche se miraba tan despreocupado al contrario de la persona que estaba enfrente de mi, el cual se miraba tan inocente y apenado.

-Diferente, lo dudo.

-Es cierto, tu estas diferente, pero sabes.-me acerque y lo bese en la mejilla.-me alegro mirarte de nuevo.

-A mi también me alegra...mirarte de nuevo.-y sonreí por su timidez.

-¿Pero dime Azusa, que haces aquí?...acaso tu también estas en la clase de arte.-el negó pero aun mirándome fijamente.

-Te mire en la cafetería...y te seguí hasta aquí...espero que no te moleste.-negué sonriendo.

-Para nada, me alegra mirarte de nuevo, por cierto creo que tu cabello de esta forma se ve mejor que despeinado y con este gorro.-lleve mi mano a un mechón de su cabello el cual tapaba uno de sus ojos y lo descubrí un poco para mirarlos mejor.

-¿Tu crees?. Porque a Mika le gusta mas despeinado.-e ice una mueca solo de escuchar ese nombre, ya que enserio esa chica me había caído muy mal.

-Azusa.-escuchamos que dijeron, y Azusa giro y yo mire detrás de el para ver a la persona que pronuncio su nombre.

-Ruki.

-Que haces aquí,.-Azusa giro completamente y miro a Ruki, el cual se coloco enfrente de el.

-Yo...solo estoy.

-El y yo estamos conversando.-dije y Ruki me miro.

-Pues no deberían.-y levante una ceja mientras que Ruki me miraba.-Las clases ya comenzaron, y si a ti te gusta saltártelas a mi no me gusta que Azusa lo haga.-y era cierto la clase ya había comenzado, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

-Ahora tu Azusa, quiero que vallas a preparar tus libros para la prójima clase ya que no quiero que te la vuelvas a saltar.-y mientras le daba una mirada a Azusa reprobatoria el asistió y seguido de eso se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla para decir después solo un hasta luego, y así después de mirarlo marcharse Ruki me miro de nuevo.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano.-¿su hermano?...claro Ruki me había contado que su hermano era guitarrista en una banda, ósea que Azusa era su hermano menor, pero que con eso de que no me le acercara.

-¿Y eso porque?...creo que Azusa es lo suficiente mayor para saber a quien hablarle y a quien no...además de que tu no eres quien para prohibirme acercármele a el.-dije firme mientras que lo miraba con la mirada en alto.

-Te lo advierto Yui, si tu te acercas a mi hermano te vas a arrepentir.-pero que le pasaba a Ruki hablándome y amenazándome de esa forma.

-¿Disculpa?...me estas amenazando.

-Solo te lo voy a dejar claro, Azusa no es como Ayato o Subaru o como los "príncipes.-hizo las comillas.-El se deja llevar fácil por los sentimientos, y si tu crees que puedes estar jugando con el de la misma forma que lo haces con los demás, estas muy equivocada, porque yo me encargare de que tu no lo enredes en tu juego de seducción.

-¿Mi juego de seducción?...pero de que diablos estas ablando y que tienen que ver Ayato y Subaru...además porque mencionas a esos "Príncipes".-ice las comillas de la misma forma que el.

-Por favor Yui no te agás la inocente que con migo no te funcionara mas el juego de la niña inocente y buena cuando en verdad eres una.-y se quedo callado para después mirarme de arriba a bajo mientras que yo solo lo miraba incrédula a sus palabras.-Sabes que, es mejor que ni te lo diga, porque ante todo debo tenerte respeto aun que poco te lo ganes, y sabes que es lo peor de todo, que en verdad pensaba jugármela por ti, porque en verdad me gustaste, pero ya veo que fue una perdida de tiempo mostrarte mis sentimientos cuando en verdad tu solo buscabas abrirle las piernas a alguien.-y en ese momento mi paciencia termino y antes de que supiera lo que ice mire la cara de Ruki volteada mientras que mi mano me dolía, por el impacto de ella en su mejilla.

-Eres un idiota, y si eso es lo que piensas de mi, que yo soy zorra que va abriéndole las piernas a cualquiera, estas muy equivocado tarado, porque yo y tu hermano nos acabamos de conocer, además de que te prohíbo que metas a Ayato y Subaru en tus idioteces, y por kami que ya estoy harta de que hablen de esos "príncipes" que lo único que hacen es que me duela la cabeza de solo pronunciar esa palabra.-y me gire mientras que el aun tenia la cara volteada.-Y sabes que es lo peor de todo.-me gire una vez mas pero un poco alejada de el.-Que enserio pensé en darte una oportunidad, porque en verdad me parecías lindo, pero afortunadamente me di cuenta de que eras solo un idiota mas.-y dicho eso volví a girarme para esta ves si marcharme de ese lugar.

 **x**

 **x**

-Valla si que te dio duro.-hablo Kou mientras tocaba la mejilla roja de Ruki y este chasqueaba la lengua.

-No moleste Kou y vámonos.-se giro y comenzó a caminar.

-Oye crees que ella tenga razón y no sabe quienes son los príncipes.

-Como no va a saberlo si tu y yo la miramos con Ayato y después yo la mire con Subaru ,además de que también estabas con Azusa.

-¿Con tu hermano?...valla esta chica si que tiene éxito con los chicos.-y seguido de eso solo sintió como Ruki lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared que tenia a un lado.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a repetir eso.-hablo con los dientes apretados, mientras que Kou lo miraba cerio.

-Dime, que es lo que te molesta mas, que ella quiera jugar con Azusa o que en verdad ella te gusta..-y después de decir eso Ruki lo soltó.

-Solo no me preguntes, porque no tengo la respuesta.-y volvió a caminar.

-Solo espero que esto no se agá mas grande y Ayka no se entere de que posiblemente su querido Ayato esta interesado en otra.-hablo con cansancio Kou mientras que un furioso Ruki solo pensaba que como era posible que una sola chica pudiera alterar las vidas de tantas personas en tan poco tiempo, y mas aun la suya porque no era mentira que a el le interesaba mucho la rubia, y era eso lo que mas rabia le daba porque era posible que lo mismo le pasaba a su hermano, ya que no era tonto y el se había percatado desde un principio como Azusa miraba a Yui en la cafetería y después la siguió hasta que la alcanzo y fue ahí cuando el había intervenido.

-Ya casi terminara la ultima clase Ruki, dime iras de una ves a la cancha o prefieres esperar a que terminen las clases.-el peli negro no contesto, mientras que el rubio solo se limito a ya no seguirlo y marcharse de ahí, ya que el bien conocía a su primo y sabía que lo mejor para Ruki en estos momentos era estar solo y pensar en lo que aria con sus problemas, y solo esperaba que el gusto de su primo por esa chica no fuera tan grande y no alterara sus sentimientos.

 **x**

 **x**

Lo que ese Ruki le había dicho había sido tan humillante que le daba rabia de solo recordar las palabras que este le había dicho, pero es que con que derecho la trataba así, si ni siquiera se conocían bien y solo habían conversado tres veces, además de que el tenia novia y no tenia ningún derecho de reclamarle si así fuera que ella fuera una zorra que le abría las piernas a cualquiera que ella quisiera (cosa que no era cierta) pero de cualquier forma a el no tenia por que importarle, y lo peor de todo y que mas coraje le había dado era que había metido a sus hermanos, los cuales ni siquiera tenían que ser nombrados en esa conversación y menos de esa forma, porque por kami a quien en este mundo se le ocurriría solo pensar que ella actuaria de esa forma con ellos, claro que no, era tan humillante de solo imaginárselo y tan vergonzoso que prefería no pensar en ello.

-Maldito Ruki, y yo que ya me imaginaba saliendo con el.-y dio otro gruñido el cual para nada sonaba femenino pero a ella poco le importaba en estos momentos, ya que su furia traspasaba los modales que ella creía tener.

-Y por su culpa es que ahora me duele la mano, pero bueno al menos me alegro de que a el también le haiga dolido el golpe.-y sacudió su mano para así tratar de despejar el dolor.

-Maldita sea, otra ves otro mensaje.- volvió a murmurar mientras que sacaba su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, y para su sorpresa no era otra uninotisia los cuales a cada minuto llegaban, sino que era una llamada la cual tenia un numero desconocido, pero aun así contesto.

-Bueno.

-Yui...dime que eres tu por favor.-hablo una vos desesperada del otro lado de la bocina.

-Si soy yo, ¿pero dime tu quien eres?.

-Mierda no me digas que ya te olvidaste mi, y yo que batalle tanto y rogué para conseguir tu numero, tanto así que casi me le hinque a Yuki.-y en ese instante la rubia río.

-Es broma, claro que se que eres tu Shin.-y el chico del otro lado bufo.

-Eres una ingrata, y yo que estoy sufriendo aquí por ti.

-También te extraño, y mucho Shin.

-¿Te paso algo?, Dímelo porque si es así viajare hasta allá y le pateare el trasero a cualquiera que te haiga echo daño.-y Yui volvió a reír por las ocurrencias de Shin su mejor amigo al cual extrañaba mas que nunca.

-No te preocupes, que no me pasa nada.

-¿Segura?.

-Si...no te preocupes, pero dime ¿como están las cosas por allá?.-saco esa pregunta solo porque quería olvidarse de lo ocurrido antes, y mas aun olvidarse del idiota de Ruki.

-Pues no a pasado mucho, ya sabes Yuki y sus locuras y Carla que se fue.-y solo con pronunciar el nombre de su ex, se olvido de todo lo ocurrido y simplemente escucho atenta a lo que Shin le dijera de Carla, o mejor dicho a donde se había ido, pero parecía que a Shin se le había ocurrido que había metido la pata y simplemente se callo para soltar una risa y después de unos segundos decir que lo sentía por haber dicho el nombre de su hermano.

-No tienes por que pedir disculpas, Carla es tu hermano y antes de que el y yo fuéramos novios tu solías conversar con migo sobre el, así que pienso que las cosas deberían seguir igual que antes.

-Claro que no Yui, yo metí la pata cuando te conté lo que el planeaba proponerte, y por ese motivo tu terminaste con el, es por eso que aun me siento culpable.-y mientras escuchaba lo que Shin le decía se paro y se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy lejos del salón de arte, y que ahí había dejado a Amsi sola, la cual seguro aun estaría peleando con el profesor de arte.

-Shin, solo olvídalo, esta bien, yo fui la que no se sintió preparada para una relación como la que quería Carla, y aun que tu no me hubieras dicho lo que Cala preparaba decirme, yo de cualquier forma abría terminado con el.-y así hubiera sido porque aun que ella amaba a Carla y de eso no tenia duda, sabía que el albino tenia otros planes para su vida, y ella simplemente aun pensaba como una muchachita la cual no estaba a la altura para el primogénito de los Tsukinami.

-De cualquier forma.

-Basta Shin, o es que acaso, ¿Solo me llamaste para hablar de tu hermano?.

-Para nada...te llame para decirte algo que espero te alegre.

-A si, y dime que es.

-Yui yo.-pero justo cuando estaba tan ansiosa por saber lo que Shin le diría miro con incredulidad su celular en el piso con la pantalla estrellada, mientras que al frente de ella se encontraba la razón de que su celular ahora estuviera en el piso, y es que simplemente la rubia de ojos azules la cual ahora tenia una cara de furia total, había llegado de sorpresa y le había arrebatado el celular de las manos para después arrojarlo al piso mientras que Yui solo la miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Pero que te pasa tarada, porque tiraste mi celular.

-Que me pasa a mi, valla, la que debería preguntar eso debería ser yo zorra.-y por kami que esa oxigenada ya la tenia harta, porque una cosa había sido que Ruki la tratara de esa forma, pero otra era que la llamaran así.-Te deje bien claro que no quería que te acercaras a mi príncipe.-comenzó a caminar mientras que Yui no se movía y la seguía mirando.-Pero al parecer no entendiste, y no te vasto abrirle las piernas a Subaru, sino que también lo quisiste hacer con Ruki y Azusa y hasta con Raito, pero que crees, con mi príncipe no lo vas a lograr, porque al contrario de ellos el no se rebaja a estar con zorras como tu.-y la señalo mientras que Yui abría los ojos con el mas grande enojo de su vida, ya que ya estaba harta de que hablaran de esa forma de sus hermanos.-Pero te lo voy a dejar claro de nuevo para ver si a si comprendes, porque aunque consigas que mi príncipe te folle como la zorra que eres, que crees, el no te vera de otra forma de la que todos aquí te vemos, como una zorra.-y es que a pesar de que trato de esconder su furia la rubia simplemente no pudo mas y se río con sorna mientras que Ayka la miraba incredula al igual que toda la gente que ya estaba en ese lugar mirándolas.

-Sabes, creo que eso es lo que debería a ser, follar con tu príncipe para que así se de cuenta de lo bueno que seria estar con migo, porque por lo mucho que te esfuerzas por alejarme de el se nota que no haces bien tu trabajo y que abrirle tanto las piernas a tu príncipe no te a servido para retenerlo a tu lado.-y en ese instante pareciera que todo había sucedido tan rápido para Yui que poco supo lo que paso, y solo reaccionando a la bofetada que fuerte mente le había dado Ayka lo siguiente que supo fue que se le había echado encima a la otra rubia y jaloneándola del cabello y azotándole la cabeza en el piso, ni siquiera le importaba como al rededor de ella todos gritaban la típica cancioncita de pelea, pelea.

A si que aun teniéndola debajo de ella pensó que una simple jalada de cabellos no seria suficiente ya que el dolor en su mejilla nadie se lo quitaría, y es que a pesar de todo la flacucha chica que tenia debajo de ella si la había abofeteado fuerte, tanto así que se imagino que le dejaría un gran moretón en la cara el cual no se borraría en barios días, así que pensando le regresaría el golpe no la soltaría hasta que eso sucediera, y es que Ayka también de bajo le jalaba el cabello.

-SUELTAME, MALDITA ZORRA.-gritaba Ayka mientras que le jalaba mas el cabello a Yui, y mientras que Yui en un impulso en el cual Ayka había aflojado el agarre se enderezo todo lo que pudo, y mirándola desde arriba la abofeteo lo mas fuerte que pudo, y Ayka ya no asiendo nada la soltó para solo mirarla, y solo cuando pensó Yui ya estaban a mano supo que la pelea debía terminar, pero no pensando alguien mas no quería que terminara lo siguiente que sintió fue cuando le jalaron el cabello desde atrás y estirándoselo con fuerza todo su cuerpo lo siguió hasta que callo de espaldas duro contra el concreto, y levantándose su blusa el raspón en su espalda le quemo y ardió, y solo cuando giro la cabeza para mirar al causante de su dolor, miro a la amiga de Ayka, la peli roja la cual caminaba para atrás ya que Amsí la tenia agarrada del cabello, y suponiéndose ella la había salvado de un ataque de dos chicas furiosas, pensó se lo agradecería mas tarde cuando todo terminara, lo cual no seria pronto porque zafándosele la peli roja a Amsi estas comenzaron a pelear, y Yui suponiéndose que era hora de levantarse trato de hacerlo pero fue tarde porque yéndosele encima Ayka una vez mas ahora era ella la que estaba encima de Yui y tomándola del cabello fuerte mente se lo jalo tanto que Yui pensó se lo arrancaría, así que ya sin otro remedio y cansada de Ayka, Yui la soltó del cabello el cual también le estaba jalando y colocando sus manos en cada mejilla de Ayka le clavo las uñas hasta que Ayka soltó un grito de dolor, y empujándola fuerte al momento de que ella la soltó pensó en levantarse por fin, pero no creyendo que Ayka regresaría lo ultimo que sintió fue cuando ella la golpeo entre ceja y ojo y dándole duro pensó Yui que la había abollado ya que no solo le había dado con el puño sino que también los anillos en su mano la ayudaron.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO A QUI.-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de mirar como levantaban a Ayka de encima de ella para después hacer lo mismo con ella, y poniendola de pie al igual que a Ayka no tardaron tambien en separar a Amsi y la peli roja.

-Díganme que significa esto...porque de usted me lo creo señorita Oshiro, pero de usted señorita Harada y usted señorita Hishimoto y usted.-miro a Yui la cual solo miraba aun roja de coraje a Ayka.-Ni siquiera se quien es, pero al parecer es igual de problemática que la señorita Oshiro.

-¿Problemática?...si yo lo único que ice fue defenderme.-hablo Yui con los dientes apretados y mirando a Ayka la cual hacia lo mismo.

-Defenderse de mi, por favor solo míreme como me dejo esa salvaje.-y todos miraron a Ayka la cual enserio que estaba despeinada, desarreglada y con unos grandes rasguños en las mejillas, en las cuales se podía mirar un poco de sangre.

-Y QUE AHÍ DE YUI, SOLO MIRALA ESTA SANGRANDO.-grito Amsi y así era solo que a Yui el cabello desarreglado le cubría la herida dejando poco a la vista.

-A CALLAR, y ahora quiero que las cuatro vallan a la dirección , porque esto no se quedara así y todas tendrán una sanción.-y mientras que las soltaban, las cuatro chicas caminaron hacia donde les indico el profesor.

-Yui estas bien.

-Si, solo ahí que acabar con esto ya, así que anda vamos por nuestro castigo.

-Estas segura...Yui estas sangrando mucho.-la peli negra paro a Yui, mientras que la rubia afirmaba y siguió caminando, y aun que sentía como las gotas de sangre caían hacia su blusa no se paro y siguió caminando hasta que de repente se detuvo y giro a mirar a Amsi la cual venia detrás de ella.

-Amsi...sostenme.-y seguido de decir eso se desplomo mientras que Amsi rápidamente la detuvo y evito que callera al piso y se golpeara.

-YUI, YUI REACCIONA.-gritaba Amsi mientras recostaba a Yui en el piso y descubría la herida de la cual salía tanta sangre que pensó que la rubia se desangraría de un momento a otro, y mientras que los profesores corrieron en su ayuda y la levantaron para llevarla de inmediato a la enfermería.

-Que diablos hiciste Ayka.-miraba con la cara pálida la peli roja por donde se habían llevado momentos antes a Yui.

-Yo..

-Te juro Ayka que si algo le pasa a Yui, tu me las vas a pagar.-y seguido de decir eso Amsi corrió detrás del profesor que llevaba a Yui.

 **x**

 **x**

-Oigan.-hablo un chico para llamar la atención.-Me informaron que no habrá practica ya que el profesor no vino, así que es mejor que todos nos marchemos.-Y después de escuchar lo dicho todos regresaron a los vestidores y ya cambiados salieron de la universidad.

-Y a ti que te pasa.-Ayato empujo a Raito el cual caminaba demasiado cerio para ser el.

-Nada, y no molestes Ayato.

-Uy que genio te cargas hermanito.-y seguido de eso miro a Ruki el cual tenia una cara peor que la de Raito.

-Y a ti que te paso,.-señalo la mejilla de Ruki la cual se veía aun roja.

-Nada y deja de fastidiar.-y lo empujo.

-Al parecer nadie esta de humor este día.-rio mientras que miraba a Kou.

-Y tu, también estas de mal humor.-Kou rio y negó.

-Para nada, pero comprendo a Ruki y Raito ya que si a mi me hubieran dejado plantado y peor aun me hubieran abofeteado estaría de igual o peor humor que ellos.

-Enserio eso fue lo que les paso?.-y Raito y Ruki miraron mal a Kou, mientras que el rubio solo reía, pero a Ayato no le intereso informarse mas de lo que les había pasado, ya que sabía que aun que preguntara Ruki y su hermano no le dirían ni una palabra de lo ocurrido, así que prefirió quedarse callado hasta que llegarn al al estacionamiento en el cual tenia su auto.

-Ayato..que ese no es el auto de Reiji?.-Raito señalo el auto plateado de su hermano, pero eso no se le hizo raro ya que sabía que el recogía a Yui.

-Si creo que si es, recuerda que es temprano y el pasa mas temprano, aun que es raro que el no este en el, tal vez Subaru se volvió a meter en problemas.- y en ese instante se callo ya que miro llegar el auto de Shu del cual su hermano mayor se bajo rápidamente y corrió hacia la entada de la universidad.

-Algo paso, y no creo que simplemente porque Subaru se metiera en problemas Shu vendría y entraría de esa forma.-hablo Raito.

-KOU.-grito alguien a lo lejos y Kou se acerco a el chico y seguido de eso corrió con el chico hacia adentro de la universidad.

-Esto es raro.-dijo Ayato.

-Iré con Kou, tal ves paso algo con Ayka, y tu también deberías venir.-miro Ruki a Ayato y este negó.

-Yo no tengo por que inmiscuirme en los problemas de Ayka.-y Ruki lo miro con enojo, pero antes de decirle algo miro como Subaru llego en su moto y se bajo de ella para correr hacia la universidad.

-Esto es grabe Ayato, si Subaru no se metió en problemas...diablos.-y Raito se echo a correr y detrás de el Ayato el cual corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzar a Raito el cual entro a toda prisa al edificio donde estaba la dirección, y solo rezando porque alguien se hubiera metido en problemas y no le hubiera pasado nada a nadie ya que ahí también estaba la enfermería, queria pensar que no había pasado nada grave, pero justo cuando miro a Shu, Kanato , Subaru y a una chica llorando en una silla supo que esto tenia que ser algo mas que grave.

-Que paso.-hablo lo mas calmado que pudo mientras que Amsi lo miraba con los ojos tan rojos por las lagrimas, y seguido de eso se levantaba para caminar hacia el y abofetearlo con toda la fuerza que pudo conseguir.

-Todo es su culpa.-miro a Subaru, kanato, Raito y Ayato mientras que ellos la miraban a ella sorprendidos por lo dicho.

-A que te refieres, ¿ellos que tienen que ver con lo que le paso a Yui?.-y en ese momento los cuatro chicos aparte de Shu abrieron los ojos mientras que esperaban la respuesta de la chica.

-Ellos tienen toda la culpa.-lloro mas Amsi.-Por que si no fueran como son, tu noviecita no hubiera amenazado a Yui desde que ella llego el primer día a este maldito lugar, y mas aun no la hubiera molestado por su culpa.-señalo a Ayato con odio mientras que los demás la miraban sin comprender lo que decía.

-Que estas diciendo?.-hablo Raito.

-No se hagan los idiotas, cuando todo aquí es su culpa.

-Óyeme bien.-Shu se acerco a la chica y trato de calmarla.-Solo dinos que paso con Yui, y que hizo ella para causarse el daño que tiene.

-¿Ella?...ella no hizo nada...fueron dos del trio de tontas las que atacaron a Yui y la golpearon.-y al escuchar eso Kanato se acerco a Amsi y la jalo de brazo.

-QUIEN FUE, DIMELO, QUIEN GOLPEO A YUI.

-CALMATE KANATO Y SUELTALA.-Shu jalo a Amsi y la zafo del agarre de kanato.

-¿Quien fue?.-hablo Subaru con los dientes apretados y la vos tan ronca que aterro a Amsi al punto de quedarse atrás de Shu para su protección.

-Fueron Yumiko y Ayka, bueno mas bien solo Ayka porque yo le quite de encima a Yumico.-Pero antes de que alguno de los chicos reaccionara e hiciera algo, escucharon la puerta de la enfermería abrirse y de ella salieron un doctor y Reiji.

-¿Como esta Yui?.-dijo rápido Shu.

-Ella esta bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, pero del cual salió mucha sangre por ser una aria que se puede abrir fisilmente, pero no se preocupen que no tendrá que ser hospitalizada y con solo uno o dos días de descanso se recuperara, además de que debe alimentarse bien y tomar su medicina.-y cuando termino de decir eso el doctor, los chicos respiraron tranquilamente y miraron como la chica peli negra se escabullo entre Reiji y el doctor y entro a la enfermería.

-Yo quiero ver a Yui.-dijo Kanato

-Y yo.-ahora hablo Raito, seguido de Ayato y Subaru pidiendo lo mismo.

-No, primero dejaremos que ella descanse un momento antes de llevarla a la mansión, y ahí podrán mirarla todo lo que quieran, si así ella lo quiere.-dijo Reiji mientras que sus hermanos lo miraban con el seño fruncido.

-Y por que esa chica si entro a ver a Yui?.-hablo Kanato con una voz furiosa.

-Porque ella a estado aquí llorando desde que llegue, así que ella tiene mas derecho que ustedes, los cuales ni siquiera han estado al pendiente de ella desde que entro a esta universidad, y por lo que supe mucha culpa tienen de lo que paso hoy.-y mientras que decía eso Reiji, Ruki llego a la sala de espera y miro a todos los hermanos Sakamaki con el seño fruncido mientras que Reiji los miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Y no pongan esas caras, porque si desde un principio ustedes hubieran aclarado las cosas y hubieran puesto al tanto a todas la personas de este lugar que Yui era su hermana no la hubieran tratado como una amenaza, y la hubieran puesto en el lugar que se merece, el de una Sakamaki que es lo que es ella.-y al escuchar lo que dijo Reiji, Ruki casi dejo de respirar, porque esto no podía ser cierto, Yui no podía ser hermana de los Sakamaki, porque ella le había dicho que su apellido era Kamori y no Sakamaki, pero entonces como era posible que ella fuera hermana de ellos, no simplemente debió a ver escuchado mal, porque hasta donde el sabía el señor Karl solo tenia hijos barones y no mujeres, esto tenia que ser un error.

-Ahora voy a ir a la dirección, porque a pesar de todo Yui tendrá un castigo ya que ella fue la que comenzó la pelea.

-Que estas diciendo, Bitch-chan comenzó la pelea.-Reiji afirmo y seguido de eso comenzó a caminar junto con Shu hacia la dirección y dejando a sus hermanos en la sala de espera donde miro como Ruki los miraba para después acercarse a Ayato y Raito.

-¿Como esta Yui?.-pregunto Ruki cuando ya estaba a un lado de Ayato, a lo que el peli rojo solo lo miro serio.

-Ella esta bien según nos dijo el doctor...¿pero por que preguntas tu, si yo jamás te conté que tenia una hermana?, ¿o es que acaso la conoces?.-Ruki afirmo.

-Ase algunos días nos conocimos.-Y después de escuchar lo que le dijo Ruki, Ayato al igual que los demás solo fruncieron el seño mientras que Ruki se percataba de la molestia de ellos.

-Esto es molesto.-murmuro Kanato, y en menos de lo que esperaban y para sorpresa de todos el entro a la enfermería donde se encontraba Yui, y mas aun sintieron el enojo ya que ninguno pensó en a ser lo mismo que el peli lila, el cual suponían en estos momentos ya estaba mas que abrazado de su rubia hermana menor.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Después de que despertara y el doctor me informara que ya me había curada mi herida me había percatado de que Reiji me estaba observando desde la esquina de la camilla serio y sin moverse, y yo creía que era por el coraje que sentía de mirarme en estas condiciones, pero para mi sorpresa después de que el doctor dijera que ya estaba bien y le indicara algunas cosas a Reiji, el simplemente había salido sin decirme nada, y solo dándome una mirada reprobatoria la cual me hizo sentir muy mal ya que sentía que yo lo había decepcionado con mi conducta, lo siguente que supe de el fue nada, pero es que, que mas quería que hiciera después de la forma en la que esa tonta me había tratado, y mas aun la forma en la cual se había referido a mis hermanos, porque tal ves me sentía mal por a ver decepcionado a Reiji, pero no me arrepentía de haber golpeado a la oxigenada de Ayka, la cual de seguro en estos momentos se estaría riendo por haberme dejado inconsciente, aunque claro no era por su culpa sino por mi condición.

-O por kamisama Yui, estas bien, dime te duele algo, esa maldita de Ayka me las va a pagar.-cinco minutos después de que salieran el doctor y Reiji entro Amsi llorando y bombardeándome con preguntas que solo me hicieron reír.

-¿De que te ríes?...que no te das cuenta que me preocupe mucho por ti,.-afirme con la cabeza pero aun sonriendo.-Eres una tonta, como se te ocurrió pelear con Ayka sin que yo estuviera ahí, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo créeme que ahora estarías peor de lo que estas.-y fruncí el seño al escucharla.

-¿Acaso tu piensas que yo no podía con ella?, Si yo tenia mas que controlado todo.

-Si claro, y el echo de que Ayka casi hiciera que te desangraras era todo el control que tu tenias sobre ella, acéptalo Yui si no hubiera sido por mi ahora estarías peor de lo que estas.-y seguido de decir eso la escuche reir.

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado que al escuchar gritos sobre que a Ayka le estaban pateando el trasero, y al ir corriendo para mirar me encontraría con la escena de mirarte a ti encima de ella dándole tremenda bofetada que hasta a mi me dolió.-y rio mas.

-Se lo merecía, pero mírame a mi también ella me dio una, maldita flacucha me dejo toda la mejilla adolorida.-y reí yo también, pero después pare al mirar la mirada seria de Amsi.

-Yui enserio me preocupe mucho por ti, cuando te mire con toda esa sangre y desmallada me imagine lo peor.-y bufe para después recostarme en la camilla, odiaba cuando la gente me miraba de esa manera como teniendo lastima de mi, exactamente de la manera en la que me miraba Amsi.

-Ya te enteraste verdad... y dime que, ahora piensas tratarme como la chica enferma que soy, tenerme lastima por ser tan débil y tratar de protegerme para no tener que pasar por lo mismo otra vez, o simplemente dejaras de hablarme, escoge estoy acostumbrada a cualquiera de esas cosas.-pero Amsi simplemente se carcajeo y tomo asiento al final de la camilla.

-A si que solo por tu condición piensas que yo sentiré pena por ti, por favor ni que yo fuera a darte privilegios, aun que podríamos sacarle provecho a tu enfermedad para muchas cosas como cuando tardan mucho en un restaurante podríamos decir que si no nos atienden rápido tu te desangrarías y colapsarías ahí, así que ellos no querrían una mala imagen y nos atenderían rápido.-y la mire mas atenta.-O cuando vallamos al cine, y se acaben los boletos, podríamos pedirle unos a alguien y le diríamos lo mismo.-y comencé a reír por sus ocurrencias.-Yui que tu tengas hemofilia no es algo tan grabe, ahí personas que padecen enfermedades peores y no se andan lamentando por eso, así que si tu piensas que yo te tratare diferente por padecer eso estas muy equivocada tu aun eres la chica rubia y enana que me debe dinero y a la cual aun se lo cobrare así que no trates de que yo sienta pena por ti para no pagarme, porque aun te voy a cobrar.-y en ese momento solo sonreí, porque jamás me imagine que Amsi me diría eso porque por lo general las personas al enterarse de mi condición de salud se lamentaban por mi estado y cambiaban su forma de ser con migo, como imaginándose que yo en cualquier momento tendría una recaída, algún accidente o lo que fuera para sentir mas pena por mi, pero como lo había dicho Amsi en el mundo había enfermedades peores que la mía, y no por eso ella se lamentaría por mi.

-Gracias.-dije bajito y sin mirarla.

-¿Porque me das las gracias?...a ya se, por haberte quitado de encima a Yumiko antes de que se te fuera encima verdad, aun que yo soy la que debería agradecerte por pelear con ella.

-¿Y porque me agradecerías por eso?...¿Que es que acaso no te metiste en problemas por mi culpa, y ahora de seguro nos expulsaran?.-y ella rio.

-Lo dudo, no creo que a el director de esta universidad le gustaría correr a su mejor alumna o mejor dicho a la nuera del donador de millones para esta universidad.

-¿A que te refieres?.-mire con duda a Ayka.

-Pues fácil mi querida Yui, que dudo mucho que el director quiera meter a Ayka en un chisme como este, ya que si lo hiciera perdería los privilegios de las grandes donaciones de dinero que el padre de los "príncipes" dona a esta universidad.-y me sorprendí solo con escuchar eso.

-Ósea que ese hombre si es muy poderoso.-ella afirmo, mientras que yo la miraba asombrada pero aun con una duda.

-Amsi, ¿porque me agradeciste por pelear con Yumiko?.-y ella sonrió.

-Porque gracias a eso pude darle tremenda bofetada al querido príncipe de Ayka, lo cual jamás olvidare, y eso se merece que yo te de las gracias.

-Que...tu golpeaste a uno de los príncipes.-ella afirmo feliz.-¿Pero como, cuando, donde?.

-Pues así con esta mano.-y levanto su mano derecha.-y allá afuera, y fue ase unos momentos.

-Y que hacia uno de los príncipes allá afuera, si Ayka no esta aquí.

-Pues ni idea, pero no solo esta uno sino los cuatro, además de sus hermanos mayores, dime Yui porque me dijiste que no los conocías si claramente se ve que ellos te conocen y mucho, además de que casi estallan en furia cuando les conté que Ayka fue la que te golpeo.-pero ni siquiera pude responder a nada ya que en ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse y un segundo después mire a Kanato mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yui.

-Kanato.-y ni siquiera pude decir nada mas porque en ese momento Kanato camino hacia a mi rápido, y en menos de lo que esperaba ya lo tenia abrazado a mi.

-Yui dime estas bien, te duele algo.-negué aun abrazada a el y mirando a Amsi la cual nos miraba con ojos y boca abierta, pero después ya no la mire ya que Kanato me dejo de abrazar y me hizo mirarlo.

-Júrame que nunca jamás volverás a hacer una tontería como esta, júramelo Yui.-kanato me zarandeo por los hombros y volvió a abrazarme..-júramelo por favor.-así que lleve una de mis manos a su cabello y con la otra aun lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras que acariciaba su cabello.

-Te lo juro kanato, pero ya cálmate si hermanito.

-HERMANITO.-grito Amsi, mientras que kanato y yo nos soltámos para mirarla.-Como que hermanito, Yui explícame eso por favor, porque llamaste hermanito a kanato.-y me ice a un lado para dejar sentarse a kanato junto a mi mientras que entrelazaba el su mano con la mi, y mientras mirábamos los dos a Amsi.

-Porque esa así Amsi, kanato es mi hermanito, bueno no, es mi hermano mayor.-y mire a Amsi abrir y cerrar su boca cual pez sin decir nada, mientras que kanato pasaba su otra mano hacia mi abrazándome y asiéndome recostar junto con el en la camilla.

-Esto es una locura, como pude ser esto posible.-mire a Amsi levantarse de la camilla y caminar de aquí para allá mientras que se repetía a si misma cosas que no podía comprender hasta que paro y me miro.-Yui, dime como se llaman tus hermanos.-levante una ceja y mire a kanato el cual se acomodo mejor en la camilla y me abrazo mas mientras que se acurrucaba en mi pecho y cerraba los ojos ignorando a Amsi.

-Pues mi hermano mayor se llama Shu, y luego le sigue Reiji después los trillizos kanato, Raito y Ayato y por ultimo Subaru yo soy la menor de los siete.

-Ósea que tu padre es el señor Karl Heinz y tu mama?.

-Es Christa Kamori, Subaru y yo tenemos la misma madre ¿Dime conoces a mis hermanos?...Amsi..-pero parecía que ella no reaccionaba hasta que la vi sonreír y buscar en su mochila algo para después mirar como sacaba su celular y acercarse a kanato y a mi, hasta de repente mire el flash de su celular.-Porque nos fotografiaste.

-Como supongo que no sabes nada te lo dejare de sorpresa para mañana.-y soltó una carcajada perturbadora.-Yui te juro que mañana sera un día tan épico que ni siquiera la pelea de hoy se le comparara.-y volvió a reír para después despedirse de mi diciendo que tenia mucho que a ser para el día de mañana, y para después solo decirme un adiós y salir de la enfermería mientras que me dejaba con la duda de el porque de su actitud, hasta que después de eso me recosté mejor junto a kanato el cual no me soltó ni siquiera cuando me quede dormida ya que al despertar el aun me abrazaba y solo dejo de hacerlo cuando Reiji y Shu entraron a la enfermería y me dijeron que ya era hora de irnos a la mansión.

Y así había sido como unas horas después ya estaba en la mansión y en mi habitación en la cual se encontraban ahora mi madre y mi padre los cuales después de abrazarme y llorar bueno solo mi madre, me habían castigado, cosa que jamás pensé me pasaría a mi y menos con la edad que tenia ahora, pero como me dijo mi padre, su casa sus reglas, no tarde en entenderlo y aunque no me dijo cual seria mi castigo me aseguro que después de lo que me esperaba se me iban a quitar las ganas de volverlos a preocupar de esa manera ya que gracias a mi, todos habían perdido su día de trabajo y mas aun papa, Shu y Reiji habían salido de una junta muy importante en la cual había socios tan importantes que dudaban volverían a contactarse con la empresa de mi padre, cosa que me hizo deprimirme ya que gracias a mi, mi padre había perdido a esos socios.

-Reiji.-lo mire mientras acomodaba mis almohadas sin mirarme ya que hasta ahora ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra.

-Joven yo puedo a ser eso, no se preocupe.-dijo una de las empliadas, pero parecía que Reiji ni siquiera la escuchaba porque siguió acomodando las almohadas.

-Reiji hermano.-volví a hablar pero el no me miro.

-Joven.-y en ese momento Reiji dejo de hacer lo que hacia y se levanto y me miro.

-Podrías traerle a mi hermana un te.-dijo sin mirar a la empleada a lo cual ella salió de inmediato, mientras que yo me acomodaba en mi cama mejor ya sin decir nada y con la cabeza agachada, ya que enserio me sentía tan mal con todos por preocuparse por mi, pero a pesar de todo seguía sin arrepentirme de mis actos.

-Si piensas seguir mirándome así Reiji, es mejor que te marches, ya que no me arrepiento de lo que ice y no pienso pedir perdón, tal vez lo agá por haberlos preocupado pero no por haber golpeado a Ayka, no lo voy hacer.-y tome mis sabana y me recosté para taparme hasta la cabeza con ella esperando así escuchar los pasos de Reiji y la puerta cerrarse cuando el se marchara, pero eso no sucedió y al contrario de lo que esperaba solo sentí mi sabana ser quitada de mi mientras que abrí los ojos con sorpresa al mirar a Reiji jalarme de una mano para hacerme levantar y así abrazarme tan fuerte que no se sostubo bien y resbalo con migo y caímos en la cama el estando encima de mi.

-Eres una tonta.-me lo repetía una y otra vez mientras que colocaba su cabeza en el gueco de mi cuello y cabeza, y mientras que yo tambien lo abrazaba.

-Reiji.

-Sabes lo que sentí cuando me llamaron a la oficina y me dijeron que te estabas desangrando, salí ni siquiera importándome dejar ahí todo el trabajo y corrí a mi auto y conduje sin parar hasta llegar a la universidad, mientras que rezaba por que estuvieras bien y me repetia una y otra vez que esto no podía estar ocurriéndome otra vez.-sentí las lagrimas de Reiji en mi cuello y sus sollozos mientras que se recostaba mas en mi, así que subí una de mis manos a su cabeza y acaricie su cabello mientras que trataba de controlarme para no llorar yo también.-Y cuando te vi ahí inconsciente sentí que el mundo se me venia encima, y trate con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme y lo ice, pero ya no puedo Yui, no puedo.-y lloro mas y bajo su cara hasta mis pecho en el cual se acurruco y me hizo girar para así el bajarse de mi y quedar el aun lado de mi aun abrazándome.

-Lo siento..-no pude mas y mis lagrimas salieron sin parar mientras que apretaba mas la cabeza de Reiji a mi pecho sintiendo como su respiración pegaba en mi.

-Nunca mas Yui, nunca mas vuelvas a hacerme esto.-Reiji levanto su cabeza y me miro aun con sus ojos lloros ya que sus lentes se le habían caído y yo afirme con mi cabeza ya que las palaras no me salían gracias al nudo en mi garganta.

-Yui.-mire a Reiji separarse de mi e hincarse mientras que yo hacia lo mismo enfrente de el, y mientras lo miraba el acaricio mi mejilla para borrar con sus dedos las lagrimas que aun corrían por ella..-Recuerdas cuando te dije que los Sakamaki todo podían evitar.-afirme con la cabeza.-Pues es lo que planeaba, pero al parecer no lo cumplí.-y volvió a abrazarme mientras que yo me aferraba a su pecho.

-Reiji...tu no puedes evitar que me pacen cosas como estas...y mas si yo me provoco los accidentes...pero te prometo que nunca jamás volveré a preocuparte de esta manera.-el se separo de mi y me miro mientras me sujetaba con ambas manos de las mejillas y yo aun estaba sujeta fuertemente de su saco.

-Júralo.

-Te lo juro.-y parecía que me había perdido en sus hermosos ojos porque no deje de mirarlos y mas aun deje de mirarlo cuando lo mire acercarse a mi y darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios, lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora sin parar, y mientras que lo miraba alejarse y tomar sus lentes los cuales estaban en la cama y al mirarlo ponérselos reaccione y me lleve mi mano al lugar donde me había besado, y después de eso lo mire mirarme y enrojecí al instante y el sonrió mientras que se acomodaba mejor sus saco.

-Reiji, Yui ya.-miramos hacia la puerta en la cual estaba parado Shu mirándonos y Reiji camino hacia el mientras que yo volví a recostarme en mi cama y me cobijarme con la sabana mientras escuchaba a Reiji y Shu decirse unas cosas las cuales no comprendí ya que aun me sentía aturdido por el beso de Reiji, pero trate de calmarme y cuando mire de nuevo donde antes se encontraban Reiji y Shu me di cuenta que Reiji ya no estaba y solo Shu me miraba.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Shu"**

No era idiota y sabia que algo había pasado con Reiji y Yui ya que ella no paraba de peinarse el cabello y llevarse mechones de el detrás de la oreja lo cual me había dado cuenta solo lo hacia cuando se ponía nerviosa, además de que Reiji no dejaba de mirarla mientras que en su rostro tenia una sonrisa boba, lo cual me hacia suponer había borrado su enojo por lo que había pasado con Yui, además de que el se había marchado sin ni siquiera despedirsede Yui, lo cual se me había echo aun mas sospechoso ya que el tenia los mejores modales del mundo y jamás salía de un lugar sin despedirse o decir un compromiso.

-Te encuentras bien.-la mire mientras ella no me respondía y solo me miraba.

-Yui...tienes sueño o es que te sientes mal.-pero parecía que ella aun estaba nerviosa porque la mire apretar fuerte las sabana.

-Es mejor que me marche si no piensas ni siquiera responderme.-pero antes de girarme ella hizo un ruido y se sentó.

-No es que no quiera hablarte Shu, es solo que la medicina me mareo y me hizo sentir débil, pero no te preocupes que estoy bien.-y bufe mientras cerraba la puerta y me acerque a la cama.

-¿Porque peleaste con esa chica?.-y pareció que pregunte lo peor porque ella en ese instante hizo una mueca y se recostó de nuevo.

-Es que acaso no te lo dijeron en la universidad, porque de seguro te dijeron que yo comencé el pleito no es así, porque pues claro Ayka jamás haria algo como lo que yo ice.-e hizo un puchero mientras que yo me recostaba aun lado de ella empujándola para que me hiciera mas espacio en la cama.

-El director no dijo nada, solo nos dijo tu castigo ya que Ayka tampoco dijo nada.

-Enserio?..-afirme.

-Porque pelearon?.

-Enserio quieres saberlo?.

-Si dímelo.-bostece y cerré los ojos.

-Ella dijo cosas que me ofendieron, además de que me hizo soltar mi celular cuando estaba ablando con alguien importante para mi, y no solo eso, mi celular se quebró además de que me abofeteo, y para colmo la muy maldita me llamo zorra e insinuó que yo le abrí las piernas a su "príncipe", cosa que es mentira ya que si lo hubiera echo en este momento su querido príncipe estaría detrás de mi y no follando con.-y en ese momento se callo y me miro con la cara tan roja que fisilmente podía compararla con un jugoso tomate para después tomar la sabana y taparse hasta la cabeza mientras que yo solte una carcajada.

-Ahora entiendo por que peleaste, pero eso no quita que aun estas castigada, y ablando de eso padre ya asigno cual será tu castigo.-y tome la sabana para así descubrirla mientras que ella aun estaba roja.-A partir del prójimo lunes, tu comenzaras a trabajar en la mi oficina.-y ella levanto una ceja.

-Y eso que tiene de castigo, yo trabajaba en Nueva York, y para mi no era castigo hacerlo, pero dime cuanto me pagaran.

-¿Disculpa?, pagarte Yui este es tu castigo, ósea que no te pagaran.

-Entiendo, trabajare sin paga ósea que ese será mi castigo, valla y yo que pensé que seria peor, siendo mi primer castigo papa no tiene imaginación para esto.-y reí por ese comentario.

-¿De que te ríes Shu?.

-Solo te diré que cuando padre solía castigar a Ayato y Raito los mandaba con migo, ósea que yo era su jefe, y creeme que no les quedaron ganas de volver a trabajar bajo mis ordenes, en todo caso solo me limitare a decirte que yo no tendré consideraciones con tigo solo porque eres mi hermana, así que espero que estés preparada para lo que sea que yo te ordenare,.-y al mirar su cara de sorpresa me levante de la cama y ya parado enfrente de ella y observándola sonreí de lado.-Dime hermanita, estas preparada para lo que sea.-y ella no dijo nada, así que antes de darme la vuelta y salir de la habitación me incline hacia ella y la bese en la frente para después decir solo una adiós y caminar hacia afuera de su habitación sonriendo, mientras imaginaba en el buen castigo que tenia preparado para ella.

-Solo espera hermanita, solo espera.-dije para mi mismo y seguí caminando por el pasillo aun sonriendo.

 **0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

 **Listo...perdón la tardanza, pero últimamente la inspiración va y viene de mi cabeza es por lo mismo que no e actualizado nada, pero ahora ya renovada estoy de vuelta además de que leer otros fic. me ayudo a salir del estrés jajajja halle unos tan buenos que envidio un poco a las admis que los crearon ...pero en fin solo quiero decir gracias por la espera y los buenos comentarios ya que aunque no lo crean me ayudan para seguir escribiendo, y es por eso mismo que cuando leo yo también algún fic, dejo un buen comentario para darles animo a las escritoras y que sigan con los fics, y no los dejen tirados ya que e encontrado algunos muy buenos y lamentablemente tirados.**

 **Pero bueno de nuevo gracias y espero les haiga gustado el capi.**

 **y ahora me pasare a "Todo fue culpa de Laito kun" y después a "Tu traición"**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP...10**

 **.**

 **(Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfinc)**

 **oki sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Dos días habían pasado desde el día de la pelea, dos en los cuales estaba mas que desesperada por regresar a la universidad, y es que ya no podía estar sin hacer nada, ya que mi padre me había hasta prohibido salir de la cama, no podía caminar, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada y era por lo mismo que hoy estaba casi saltando de la felicidad ya que al fin me habían dejado salir de la mansión para así regresar a mis clases, aun que claro había un problemita el cual estaba tratando de evadir, y era por lo mismo que en estos momentos me encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del auto de Shu hacia afuera sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-Yui deja de ignorarme.-seguía repitiéndome, y no es que quisiera ser una maleducada con el, pero es que era inhumano pedirme lo que el me estaba pidiendo a mi, así que era mejor y mas fácil seguir tratando de no escucharlo e ignorarlo mirando por la ventanilla hacia la nada.

-Yui.-y ni siquiera lo mire cuando al fin llegamos a la entrada de la universidad y me acomode la mochila para así salir del auto, pero antes de abrir por completo la puerta el se inclino sobre mi y la volvió a cerrar.

-Te dije que no me ignoraras.

-Y no lo hago, pero es que debes de admitir que lo que me pides es una idiotez, y no es que quiera ser una irrespetuosa con tigo Shu, pero no lo are, no me disculpare con Ayka, no lo are.-y cruce los brazos mientras miraba hacia el frente ya que lo que me estaba pidiendo Shu como lo había dicho era una idiotez, que ni en mil años aria yo, ya que yo no me disculparía con Ayka no lo aria así de simple ya que no me arrepentía de lo que había echo y jamás lo aria.

-Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que disculparte porque es lo correcto y se que ella también lo ara, así que tu aras lo mismo y te disculparas.-jajaja casi quería reírme en su cara, cosa que no ice ya que Shu podría castigarme de nuevo y yo no quería eso, así que opte por quedarme callada sin decir nada y solo mirando hacia el frente.

-No lo are Shu, Ayka no se lo merece y yo no soy ninguna hipócrita para hacerlo así que no, no me disculpare por a verla golpeado y no espero que ella lo agá tampoco.

-Y si lo hace, ¿si ella se disculpa?.-y aunque dudaba que lo hiciera no me quedo de otra mas que hablar sinceramente con mi hermano.

-No lo are Shu, no la disculpare, no lo are, porque ella no solo me ofendió a mi también ofendió a mis hermanos y eso si que no, ella podría hablar mal de mi pero no de ustedes, no lo acepto y jamás lo are, así que olvídate de que yo acepte que ella se equivoco o que yo lo ice.

-Es tu ultima palabra.-afirme con la cabeza y volví a abrir la puerta, pero no salí.

-Has lo que quieras, yo cumplí con darte una opción pero si tu no la tomas es tu decisión y yo acepto eso.

-Gracias por respetar eso.

-Pasare por ti al final de clases, así que procura no tardar mucho al salir.-afirme con la cabeza y al fin salí del auto de Shu y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de la universidad, en la cual no es que yo me creyera la gran cosa pero me daba la sensación de que todas las personas me miraban, así que me pare y mire al rededor de mi, pero por mas que miraba hacia atrás o a los lados, la gente me ponía mas atención, así que opte por ignorarlos y seguí caminando y para colmo comenzaron los murmullos, ¿Pero pues que pasaba?. Tal vez había sido la pelea, si claro era eso ya que como Amsi me lo había dicho Ayka era alguien importante y seguro que yo peleara con ella me había echo alguien importante, pero bueno eso era lo de menos importancia ahora ya que tenia que ponerme al corriente con mis clases lo antes posible, así que al llegar a mi casillero acomode mis libros y revise mi horario.

-No deberías de estar cargando cosas pesadas.-y en ese momento me gire para así mirar a la persona detrás de mi y la cual me quito los libros que tenia en las manos.

-Creo que es algo que a ti no te debe de interesar, así que dame mis libros que debo ir a mi clase.-y trate de quitarle los libros a Ruki, pero el ni siquiera me dejo tocarlos.

-Ruki dame mis libros.

-Quiero disculparme con tigo Yui...yo actué mal con tigo y tu no te merecías el trato que yo te di.

-Claro que no me lo merecía Ruki, ya que tu me trataste de lo peor, pero por kami en que cabeza cabe que yo y mis hermanos, solo una mente sucia lo pensaría.-Ruki agacho la cabeza.

-Si lo se, se que dije cosas estúpidas y lo siento, pero Yui yo no sabia, ni siquiera me imaginaba que tu eras hermana de ellos y yo me imagine que tu.

-Que era una zorra que se revolcaba con cualquiera, porque eso fue lo que me dijiste.

-Yo no quería.

-Lo se, no querías ofenderme, pero lo hiciste y aunque no me ofendió mucho que me trataras de zorra ya que no lo soy, lo que si me molesto fue que metieras a mis hermanos en esto.

-Yui enserio yo lo siento mucho.

-Como sea, ahora dame mis libros que me tengo que ir.-me acerque a el y trate de quitarle mis libros, pero el ni siquiera hacia fuerza para soltarlos.-Ruki dámelos.-tome el otro extremo de los libros y los jale pero el no los soltó.-Ruki mi clase pronoto comenzara.-y jale mas.-Sabes que has lo que quieras.-solté los libros y me aleje de el.-Yo pediré otros.-pero justo cuando comencé a caminar el me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el y comenzó a caminar y así me hizo seguirlo.

-Ruki suéltame, mis clase pronto comenzara...Ruki...Ruki.-y aunque trataba de soltarme de su agarre no lo logre y opte por seguirlo, hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento.-Porque me trajiste hasta aquí .-me soltó y me miro.

-Allá adentro había mucha gente mirándonos y necesito hablar con tigo a solas.

-Pues hazlo, y rápido que ya no me quiero perder otra clase.-me recargue en un auto.

-Yui se que lo que te dije no tiene perdón, y no espero que me perdones tan fisilmente ya que si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que yo te dije a ti jamás hubiera perdonado a esa persona, pero yo espero que tu lo agás y me perdones.

-¿Y por que lo aria?...Digo si tu no lo arias por que esperas que lo agá yo.-lo mire chasquear la lengua y revolver su cabello con una mano ya que con la otra cargaba mis libros y reí por su desesperación.

-Por que...por que...Porque Yui necesito que lo agás, necesito que me perdones, por favor.

-Mira Ruki, por el momento aun estoy molesta y no creo poder hacerlo así que es mejor que no me molestes y arrastres con tigo para que yo te perdone porque no lo are, pero descuida que tal vez pronto se me pase el coraje y lo olvide, así que no te desesperes porque yo no soy rencorosa.-y aun que se que fui muy directa no me importaba serlo, porque prefería tal vez herir sus sentimientos un poco que actuar como una hipócrita y simplemente decirle que todo estaba bien cuando en verdad aun estaba molesta por sus palabras.

-Supongo que tienes razón en estar aun molesta, pero creo que la fuerte bofetada que me diste y la cual me dejo dos días con la mejilla hinchada se merece que disminuya el enojo no lo crees.-solté una risilla y me acerque a el y pase las yemas de mis dedos por el lugar donde impacte mi mano.

-Tal vez lo disminuya, pero solo un poco ya que ese día a mi también me dolió la mano.-y el sonrió mientras que tocaba mis dedos con los suyos.

-Yui.-me aleje de Ruki y me gire para mirar a Subaru el cual nos miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Subaru.

-Hola Subaru.-saludo Ruki.

-¿Se pude saber que haces aquí afuera?, las clases pronto comenzaran y no creo que a padre le guste que te saltes otro día mas las clases.-Subaru se acerco a mi y a Ruki, y tomo mi mano.

-Espera mis libros.-y mire a Ruki al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Subaru, el cual me soltó y se a seco a Ruki y le arrebato mis libros para después tomar mi mano de nuevo.

-Vámonos.-y me jalo de la mano y camino con migo mientras que yo sin ninguna objeción lo seguí.-Se puede saber desde cuando tu y ese son amigos o es que el también te estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Es que acaso tu te enteraste de lo que paso con Ruki?.-dije sin pensar ya que era ilógico que Subaru supiera de mi pelea con Ruki, ya que ese día nadie nos había mirado o al menos eso yo pensaba, claro que no, nadie lo sabia ya que yo no había abierto la boca, y ni siquiera a Amsi se lo había contado, así que dudaba que Subaru lo supiera, pero entonces a que se refería el, pero lo que si sabia era que había comentado un error al decir lo que dije cuando sentir como Subaru se detuvo y me miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿De que hablas?...Acaso sucedió algo con Ruki que yo no sepa...Porque si el te hizo algo en este momento iré y lo moleré a golpes.-Subaru camino unos pasos pero yo agarre fuerte su mano antes de que me soltara.

-No paso nada, solo me extraño que tu me preguntaras que si el me había pedio disculpas ya que no entendí porque tendría que hacerlo.

-¿Como que no entiendes?.

-No, no entiendo.-y en ese momento escuche el timbre del comienzo de las clases.

-Yui, Ruki es primo de Ayka y supuse que el se quería disculpar por lo que hizo Ayka o es que acaso ¿no lo sabias?.-y fue como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago porque abrí tanto la boca que ya ni siquiera sabia como serrarla.

-Estas bromeando.-Subaru negó.

-Porque lo aria.-esto era imposible como esos dos podían ser primos, yo me había peleado con la prima de Ruki y tal vez por eso Ruki había pensado todas esas cosas de mi, porque su prima se las había dicho, o por kami esto era horrible, esos dos como familia era lo peor, bueno para mi.-Yui es tarde ahí que ir a nuestras clases.-salí de mis pensamientos donde la vida era una porquería con migo y afirme para así tomar mis libros y colocarlos en mi mochila y apurarme para ir a mi clase, y aunque me imaginaba que no me iban a dejar entrar por mi retraso, para mi sorpresa lo hicieron y aun mas sorprendida quede cuando el profesor me dio una prologa para recuperarme con las dos clases pendientes, no sin antes decirme que primero estaba mi salud.

 **x**

 **x**

-Te lo juro Amsi los profesores están botados de la canica.-decía mientras escuchaba a Amsi reír cada vez mas fuerte y mientras yo la escuchaba y miraba sin entender de su actitud.

-Dime Yui ¿aun no te has dado cuenta de nada?.-Amsi hablo entre risas y yo negué sin entenderla.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?...no te entiendo Amsi y no entiendo tu felicidad y la gracia que le tienes a las cosas cuando yo estoy aquí contándote las cosas raras que me pasaron hoy.-Porque no solo era lo de los profesores, sino que mucha gente hoy actuaba diferente con migo, porque parresia que este día yo era el centro de atención de todos, ya que todos me preguntaban por mi salud, me saludaban y me miraban cual estrella de cine mientras que yo no comprendía, porque bueno si aceptaba que tal vez me conocían mas por lo de la pelea ya que esas cosas te daban fama, pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

-Pronto te enteraras no te preocupes, por cierto dime que vas hacer con lo de Ruki, lo vas a perdonar o que.-bebí de mi refresco ya que estábamos en la cafetería.

-Tal vez, no lo se, ya que creo que se merece por lo menos mas días de mi desprecio hacia el.-Amsi rio.

-Por cierto, porque no me contaste que Ruki y Ayka eran primos, tuve que enterarme por mi hermano esta mañana.

-¿Tu hermano?.-levanto una ceja.

-Si Subaru.

-Pues creo que lo olvide.-y entre cerré los ojos porque por kami se le podía olvidar la tarea, pero no esto.

-Si claro.

-Oye, a ti se te olvido contarme que esos cuatro eran tus hermanos y yo no estoy reprochándotelo.

-Que, yo te conté que tenia cuatro hermanos estudiando aquí, que no te haiga contado como se llamaban es otra cosa.

-Si claro, pero enterarme de esa manera fue cruel.

-¿Cruel y por que?.- pero mi pregunta quedo en el aire cuando mire a Ayato y Raito acercarse a mi, así que decidí quedarme callada al igual que Amsi.

-Hola Bitch-chan.-Raito tomo asiento aun lado de mi mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-Hola Raito, Ayato.-el se quedo de pie mirándome.

-Dime como te sientes, tomaste tu medicina.-afirme mientras claramente podía sentir las miradas de todas las personas a mi alrededor mirándonos y cuando mire sobre mi hombro, efectivamente toda la gente en la cafetería miraba cada movimiento que hacia, y lo que mas rareza me causo fue mirar a Amsi casi ahogarse con su refresco el cual estaba bebiendo en estos momentos.

-Es mi imaginación, o la gente de este lugar es demasiado rara.-Raito levanto una ceja y miro al su alrededor al igual que Ayato el cual frunció el seño.

-No agás caso.-mire a Ayato el cual se acerco a mi y paso su mano por mi cabello y lo levanto en la parte donde este cubría mi herida.

-Aun se nota algo hinchado el golpe.-paso sus dedos por la herida y yo solo solté una "auch" por la molestia que sentía aun.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, ya casi no me duele.

-Bitch-chan.-mire a Raito.-tu me debes algo y vine para hacer que esta ves si cumplas tu promesa.-levante una ceja.

-¿Yo te prometí algo?.-Raito hizo un puchero algo gracioso.

-Prometiste ir y mirarme en la practica.-claro el lunes le había prometido a Raito ir y mirarlo en la practica, cosa que no ice gracias a la pelea.

-Claro que te lo prometí, pero tu también me prometiste llevarme a comer y espero que esta ves lo cumplas.

-Claro que lo cumpliré, claro si solo esta vez no te metes en otro problema y arruinas nuestra salida.

-No juegos con eso Raito, Yui nos prometió jamás volver a meterse en problemas.-y suspire por eso.

-Como sea yo solo quiero que Bitch-chan esta vez si cumpla con su promesa y que venga y me mire practicar.

-Y lo are Raito solo si no te importa que Amsi me acompañe.-y en ese momento Amsi me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Yo.

-Si tu.

-Claro que no ahí problema, bueno almenas de mi parte no lo ahí pero tal vez a Ayato le importo.-y Raito rio mientras que Amsi soltaba una risilla.

-Porque le importaría a Ayato...¿O es que paso algo de lo que yo no estoy enterada?.

-No paso nada, y levántate Raito que tenemos que entrar a la prójima clase.-y Raito negó con la cabeza mientras que aun reía pero aun así se puso de pie y siguió a Ayato el cual ya estaba caminando y alejándose de la mesa donde nos encontrábamos así que cuando mire que ya estaban lejos mire a Amsi.

-Dime que paso que yo no se, porque Raito dijo eso de Ayato.-Amsi bebió de su refresco y tomo una fritura.

-Bueno Raito se refirió a que tal vez a Ayato no le iba a gustar mi presencia en la practica.

-¿Y por que no?, es que acaso ustedes se llevan mal.-porque si era así estaba en un gran dilema.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera nos hablamos, solo que creo que Ayato aun esta molesto por la bofetada que le di.

-TU GOLPEASTE A MI HERMANO.-grite a todo pulmón.

-No grites, y si lo ice porque me purga que por su culpa Ayka peleo con tigo.-Que ella golpeo a Ayato por Ayka a que se refería Amsi que tenia que ver Ayka con Ayato.

-No comprendo.

-Dime Yui recuerdas el día que estabas en la enfermería y te conté que había golpeado a el príncipe de Ayka.-afirme pero seguía sin entender.-Y recuerdas también que te dije que porque me habías dicho que no conocías a los príncipes pero aun así ellos estaban afuera de la enfermería muy preocupados por ti.

-Si Amsi, si lo recuerdo pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que tu golpeaste a mi hermano.-y solo la mire rodar los ojos y después levantarse.

-Ahora vuelvo, pero antes solo te diré, sabias que cuando tus hermanos asistían a la secundaria por alguna razón los comparaban con príncipes, cosa rara ya que los príncipes son rubios y de ojos azules.-y se marcho mientras que yo me quedaba en cero y tratando de comprender sus palabras, y que era eso de que a mis hermanos los comparaban con príncipes, pero entonces y que con esa comparación,..(Pues buen apodo ya que tus hermanos si que parecen príncipes) escuche claramente a mi Inner en mi cabeza y en ese momento fue como si los puntos se unieran en mi cabeza, Amsi había golpeado al príncipe de Ayka y ella también había golpeado a Ayato además de que ¿Por que era ese constante parloteo que me habían dado Ruki a Ayka de relacionarme con los príncipes,? porque ¿Ruki me había relacionado con Subaru y Ayato? además de que Ayka lo había echo también, pero ella también había mencionado a Raito, ¿Porque?..(Pues, por una obvia razón) creo escuche a mi Inner hablarme, así que espere por su respuesta, (Porque tus hermanos, tus cuatro hermanos, son los cuatro príncipes genio) y en ese momento mi cordura se esfumo porque me levante tan rápido y estampando las manos en la mesa que creí la había abollado.

-A si que ya te diste cuenta.-llego Amsi pero yo ni siquiera la mire.

-Porque no me lo dijiste, porque no me dijiste los nombres de los príncipes.-porque si tal vez en el pasado ella me hubiera dicho quienes eran ellos, esto no estaría pasándome ahora, porque era horroroso, claro no el no enterarme que mis hermanos eran los famosos príncipes por kami eso era lo de menos, si no que yo misma había dicho a los cuatro vientos que les abriría las piernas .

-Porque como te lo dije, yo no quería que tu formaras parte de la lista de zorras que están tras ellos, sin ofender, pero ellos se buscaron esa imagen en mi y no la pueden cambiar, además de que como me iba a imaginar que tu eras hermana de ellos, porque por kami Yui, tu ni siquiera llevas su apellido, porque hubiera sido mas fácil para mi darme cuenta de su familiaridad si tu tuvieras el mismo apellido que ellos, pero no fue así.-y después de decir su monologo bebió de su nuevo refresco mientras que yo de nuevo tome asiento pero ahora dejando caer mi cabeza en la mesa.-Ahora cuéntame, porque tu no llevas el mismo apellido que ellos, porque creo que a pesar de que se que tu eres media hermana de los demás aparte de Subaru, todos ellos llevan el apellido Sakamaki pero ¿Por que tu no?.-levante la cabeza y la mire.

-Pues porque.-medite un poco para poder explicarle y cuando supe como decirle las cosas, me enderecé en mi asiento.-Cuando yo me mude a Nueva York mis padres aparentemente tuvieron una discusión, la cual los separo y se divorciaron pero supe que unos años después se reconciliaron y volvieron a estar juntos y mi madre a causa de eso cambio mi apellido por el suyo, tal vez porque yo era mujer ya que el de Subaru no cambio no lo se, pero así fueron las cosas por eso yo tengo el apellido Komori y los demás Sakamaki.

-¿Pero porque?, digo tu padre se a divorciado tres veces pero a pesar de todo no le cambio el apellido a los demás, pero a ti si, no comprendo.-y ni yo lo sabia o tal ves si, porque había sacado conclusiones con los años y era tan fácil como pensar que mi padre lo había echo solo porque yo no era su verdadera hija, y ellos si, así como había imaginado por un tiempo que en verdad el no me quería y el que me hubieran adoptado solo había sido decisión de mi madre, y al no poder ella tener otro bebe, el había apoyado la idea de que ella adoptara una hija, ósea a mi, y no es que fuera una malagradecida porque yo sabia los gastos que habían echo en mi, por lo de mi enfermedad, pero tal ves si en vez de eso ellos me hubieran dado mas cariño yo abría sido mas feliz, y no es que no lo fuera pero nueve años sin el cariño de una familia no había sido vida, si esas habían sido mis conclusiones ase cuatro años cuando había cumplido quince y esa noche me había puesto tan borracha que había llamado a mi padre llorado para reprocharle su falta de cariño hacia mi, la peor cosa que había echo en mi vida pienso ahora, ya que después de a ver colgado esa noche había caído dormida y otro día por la mañana mi padre estaba esperándome a que despertara al frente de mi cama, ya que estaba en un colegio y era ese el lugar en donde tenia mi residencia, y cuando lo ice y lo mire a los ojos pude mirar su furia por mis palabras dichas, mientras que yo solo con reproche mencione un "no me arrepiento", mientras que el avanzaba hacia mi y en un fuerte movimiento me abofeteo para después abrazarme mientras que yo lloraba y pedía perdón, y mientras que el también me pedía perdón a mi, después de ese día por lo menos papa y mama viajaban a Nueva York para mirarme siete veces por mes los cuales eran muchos días para ellos ya que viajaban de Japón a Nueva York, solo para mirarme a mi, hasta que dos meses atrás una mañana llegaron diciéndome que mi enfermedad estaba controlada y ya no presentaba un peligro para que viajara a Japón de nuevo, así que no me lo pensé dos beses y acepte regresar de nuevo con mi familia sin importarme que deje detrás.

-Yui.-salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Amsi.-yo no quiero meterme en tu vida y nada de eso, así que solo olvida mis preguntas y ya, porque tampoco tu tienes que contestármelas si no quieres.-y realmente agradecí que me dijera eso, porque no me sentía con ganas de explicar esas cosas.-Cambiando de tema, me dijiste que tu hermano mayor te había dicho que tenias que disculparte con Ayka, así que dime lo aras.

-Pues no lo se, ya que con eso de enterarme que mis hermanos son los príncipes me ase las cosas mas complicadas.

-¡Complicadas!..¿Por que?...Ayaka te ofendió, además que fue ella la que comenzó la pele.-lévate una ceja.

-Puede ser, pero eso no quita que si no fuera por la confusión de que nadie sabia que yo era hermana de ellos esto no abría pasado, además de que yo también dije cosas que la molestaron y tal vez si yo fuera ella y estuviera tan obsesionada por un chico abría echo lo mismo, no del mismo modo pero tal vez como ella abría defendido lo mío.

-¿Lo de ella?. Pero a ella ni siquiera le ase caso tu hermano, pero bueno como sea, ahí algo mas importante que te quiero preguntar.-hizo una pausa.-¿Cuando me invitaras a tu casa?

-¿Mi casa?.

-Obvio, tu casa, mira Yui tal vez para ti sea poca cosa esto de los príncipes, y lo de ser realmente popular, porque lo eres por si no te has dado cuenta, solo con mirar a tu alrededor lo puedes deducir, y ya que yo soy tu amiga yo también lo seré, aunque clara ya lo soy pero estando tu a mi lado lo seré mas.

-Pero eso no me dice nada del por que tu quieras ir a mi casa.

-Pues, porque tengo curiosidad.-levante una ceja sin creerle y ella bufo.-Esta bien, siempre e tenido curiosidad de mirar la gran mansión de los Sakamaki y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la desperdiciare así que espero tu invitación y espero que sea pronto, además de que ese día espero una gran comida por mi visita y postres ricos.-la mire por un minuto hasta que solté una carcajada a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo hasta que sonó la campana y nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

Las clases habían terminado y como cada día hasta que fuera el campeonato de baloncesto la practica pronto comenzaría como todos los días, salvo que este día era algo diferente porque hoy dos chicas nuevas se encontraban mirando la practica.

-Porque la invitaste a venir, no creo que a ella le interese mirar estas cosas y menos aun a nosotros.-decía Ayato en canclillas mientras que amarraba su tenis.

-Lo ice porque quiero que ella por lo menos me mire aquí, ya que hace días que no paso tiempo con ella, tenia planeado ir y mirarla en la mansión pero al parecer a nuestro querido hermano Reiji no le gusto eso y es por eso que me a explotado mas en el trabajo, y si no fuera porque entre en el baloncesto y la practicas son obligatorias, no tendría ni estos momentos para distraerme de su jerarquía.-el peli rojo chasqueo la lengua.

-Lo se, a mi ni siquiera me a dejado salir de la cocina del nuevo hotel y hasta me a dado doble turno, y como sabe que solo tengo para mi los fines de semana no se preocupa por que pise la mansión esos días.-Raito rio.

-Pero por lo menos no la estamos pasando tan mal como Kanato, al pobre están por mandarlo de nuevo con Shu.-Ayato rio.

-Solo espero que el no sea tan idiota como nosotros y piense que se puede zafar de eso fasilmente.-y se carcajearon los dos.

 **x**

-Valla primito si que estas mui animado este día.-Kou se acerco a Ruki el cual botaba un balón para después lanzarlo a la canasta.

-No molestes Kou.-Ruki corrió por el balón y cuando lo levanto se lo lanzo a Kou el cual lo tomo y lo lanzo a la canasta sin atinarle.

-Dime como piensas pedirle disculpas por tu idiotez a la rubia sexy.

-No la llames así.

-Vamos primito, tendrías que estar feliz, si es mas que la verdad, además de que deberías estar mas feliz por que todo lo que pensabas de ella no lo es, y ahora enserio puedes enamorarla, bueno claro si ella te perdona y si consigues acercarte a ella sin que sus hermanos se opongan.-Ruki levanto una ceja y giro para mirar a Ayato y Raito los cuales conversaban unos metros alejados de ellos mientras que Yui y su amiga platicaban a lo lejos sentadas en las estradas.

-Porque tendrían que oponerse sus hermanos.-Kou se dio un golpe en la frente para después mirar a Ruki.

-Escúchame Ruki, tal ves tu puedas ser muy inteligente para muchas cosas pero dudo mucho que lo seas para esto, porque si así fuera tu mismo podrías darte cuenta que ningún hombre dejaría que uno de sus amigos se acercara a su hermana y menos si es menor que el.-Ruki levanto una ceja.

-Tu has dejado por estos dos años que Ayka se acerque a Ayato, y peor aun que ella se arrastre por el, humillándose hasta que su dignidad fue pisoteada por un bastardo que ni siquiera la toma en cuenta, y la humilla por cada sentimiento que ella le a brindado.-Kou bufo.

-La cosas son diferentes Ruki, porque al contrario de Ayka tu eres hombre, además de que a diferencia de mi, Ayato y Raito son mas posesivos y dudo mucho que ellos aceptaran que tu salgas con su hermana, y no es que yo nunca me haiga opuesto a lo de Ayka, lo ice y lo sabes, pero ella no piensa y para ella todo lo que a echo esta bien, ya que el simple echo de que el señor Karl y mis padres le haiga dado el consentimiento de salir con Ayato la ase olvidarse de su dignidad como mujer.-Kou miro a Ayato el cual hacia estiramientos, para después mirar a su hermana la cual iba llegando y la cual lo miraba como la primera vez que lo hizo enamorada y sin importarle nada mas.

-Se que esta mal lo que ase Ayka, lo se Ruki pero como te lo e dicho antes, yo no puedo hacer nada para quitarle el amor que ella siente por Ayato, y también se que Ayato no tiene la culpa porque el jamás le a dado motivos a ella para que sienta esos sentimientos.-y en ese momento sintió como palmeaban su hombro.

-Lo se Kou, se que tu has echo hasta lo imposible para que tu hermana comprenda que eso jamás pasara, pero creo que ya es hora de que te comportes como un verdadero hermano y la hagás comprender enserio esto, antes de que sea peor para ella.-Kou bufo.

-Lo se, y mas ahora que hizo esto de pelear con la rubia sexy.-Ruki hizo una mueca, porque a pesar de que estaban platicando de algo serio, Kou jamás lo hacia.-Esta vez Ayato no la perdonara y será peor para ella soportar tanto rechazo.-Ruki volvió a darle un palmazo en el hombro y sonrió.

-Creo que ahora comprendo porque me dijiste que ellos no me dejaran acercarme a ella.-el rubio levanto una ceja ya que lo que estaban platicando no tenia nada que ver con lo que su primo le había dicho, pero después se dio cuenta de las palabras de Ruki cuando giro la cabeza y miro a un chico siendo tirado por Ayato mientras que Raito le gritaba al pobre idiota tirado en el piso que no quería siquiera que alguna ves se le volviera a ocurrir acercase a su hermanita, sino quería recibir una paliza para entender, mientras que la rubia sexi como el la había apodado aventaba a Ayato para ayudar a levantar al muchacho.

-Basta Ayato, el no hizo nada y dudo mucho que me hubiera echo algo con solo a verme preguntado la hora.-le dijo a Ayato el cual solo chasqueo la lengua enojado y se giro para alejarse de la rubia, mientras que ella se disculpo con el chico e hizo que Raito también lo hiciera.

-Y entonces primito, cuéntame como lograras acercarte a ella, sin que sus hermanos interfieran en el intento.-Kou miro al peli negro sonreír de lado, y mirarlo mientras que el ya pensando en lo que le pediría negó rápidamente.-Ni loco, si ellos se llegan a enterar que yo me inmiscuí en lo que planes hacer me ira peor que a ese idiota.-y señalo al muchacho de antes.-Yo no quiero tener problemas.

-No seas cobarde, o es que acaso yo me negué a ayudarte aquella ves que chocaste el auto del tío, no verdad, o que tal aquella ves que aquella chica despertó en el baño de Yuma y dijo que su primo la había llevado ahí, que acaso yo no fui el que pago los platos rotos y no me hagas mencionar que paso en realidad con los aretes de diamantes que Ayka.

-Esta bien, ya entendí, lo are, pero que quede claro que si en algún momento nos descubren yo negare que te ayude.- y dicho eso se quedo callado ya que Ayato ahora se acercaba a ellos.

 **x**

-Valla, jamás me imagine mirar a Sakamaki Ayato celoso por alguien.-la rubia volvió a tomar asiento mientras que miraba como Ayato se le acercaba a Ruki y su rubio amigo.

-Celoso, tu crees eso, pues para mi solo son las advertencias que les dio Reiji de que no quería que nadie mas se acercara a mi.

-Aja, por siento ya miraste quien llego por allá.-y en ese momento Yui miro a Ayka y la chica peli roja además de la chica con la que miro a Ruki en el bar.-Valla si que no tienen vergüenza, digo yo por lo menos ya ni siquiera pensaría en acercarme a Ayato después de lo mucho que la humillo, pero al parecer ella no conoce esa palabra.

-¿La humillo?...de que hablas.

-Mira Yui se que Ayka no es santo de mi devoción, pero ni siquiera ella se merece todas las humillaciones que Ayato lo hace.-la rubia miro de nuevo a Ayka la cual solo miraba a su hermano para después volverá a mirar a Amsi.-Después de lo que paso al otro día supuse que Ayka se entero de tu familiaridad con la familia Sakamaki, y ella trato de disculparse con tu Hermano, pero el la trato peor que a la basura y le grito en la cafetería que no quería que ya siquiera se le acercara, que estaba arto de su enfermizo amor, y que tendría que superarlo porque el jamás se fijaría en ella.

-Es enserio.-la peli negra afirmo.-Eso es horrible y no es que sienta lastima, pero creo que Ayato se paso.

-No lo se, creo que solo así creyó Ayato que Ayka lo dejaría en paz, pero creo que no fue así, porque solo mírala ella aun es devota a el pase lo que pase, y sin siquiera importándole ser humillada en el proceso.

-Supongo que su amor por el es mayor que su amor a si misma, y no entiendo como ella puede sentir algo así por alguien que tal vez jamás la tomara en cuenta.-Amsi levanto los hombros e hizo una mueca como diciendo con esa acción que a ella no le importaba y prefería ignorar así que ya olvidándose del tema miraron hacia el frente ya que la practica había comenzado, y ella como le había dicho a su rubia amiga solo había ido para acompañarla pero es que tampoco se perdería un espectáculo de chicos sexis, y mientras la practica seguía y ellas miraban la hora paso y unos minutos después de que el entrenador dijera que había acabado, las dos amigas se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida ya que los chicos se habían dirigido a los vestidores.

-Dime que le dijiste a tu hermano mayor para que no te recogiera tan temprano.

-Le dije que llegara mas tarde ya que tendía que tomar notas de todos los trabajos en los que me retrase, así que el acepto y dijo que me recogería una hora después.-y pensó en decir la verdad y no mentir pero sabia que Shu se negaría a dejarla quedarse mas tiempo solo porque ella quería ir a mirar a sus hermanos practicar, así que lo mejor que se le había ocurrido era mentir ya que sabia que ya no tenia tiempo para ir y mirarlos practicar ya que el prójimo lunes comenzaría con su castigo de ir a trabajar a la empresa de Shu.

-Escuchas eso.-Yui se detuvo cuando le puso atención a Amsi y giro hacia atrás para mirar a que se debía tanto alboroto y en ese momento miro como todos los chicos que jugaban baloncesto junto con sus hermanos corrían detrás de el sexy chico rubio mientras que el a toda prisa trataba de que no lo alcanzaran, y detrás de ellos todas las personas que habían ido a mirar la practica trataban de no perderse nada de lo que pasaba.

-Que abra pasado.

-YUI.-gritaron y Yui miro a Ruki correr hacia ella y un segundo después de hacerlo la tomo de la mano y corrió con ella mientras que Amsi los miraba alejarse y solo alcanzo a escuchar cuando Ruki le dijo a Yui que tenian que apurarse antes de que Ayato y Raito alcanzaran a Kou.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

-Ruki para.-decía mientras seguía corriendo a toda prisa cosa que se me dificultaba con las zapatillas que me había puesto este día, y claro con el pequeñísimo problema de que Ruki corría como si su vida dependiera de escapar de el león mas feroz.-Ruki, ya no puedo mas para.-pero el no lo hacia, y hasta que llegamos a la salida de la universidad me soltó y yo al fin pude respira mientras que el solo miraba hacia atrás como esperando que nadie nos siguiera, y yo al fin cuando pude respirar con tranquilidad lo mire.-Se puede saber que te pasa, porque corriste de ese modo con migo.

-Lo siento, pero si no corríamos y escapábamos de allá adentro alguien podría avernos mirado juntos, y no creo que eso les abría gustado a Ayato y Raito.-levante una ceja.

-Es que acaso les temes tanto para no querer que ellos te miren con migo.-ice una mueca.

-No es eso, es solo que no quiero que ellos nos interrumpan, ya que yo quiero hablar con tigo y volver a pedirte disculpas.

-Pero si ya lo hiciste esta mañana, digo por si no lo recuerdas.

-Lo se pero quiero hacerlo de nuevo y de nuevo hasta conseguir que tu me perdones.

-Entonces piensas que con solo pedirme disculpas todos los días lograras que yo te diga, "si ya paso olvídalo" así como yo olvidare que me llamaste zorra.-el frunció el seño.

-Yo no te llame de esa manera.-hablo con vos ronca mientras que me miraba desde arriaba y yo simplemente cruce mis brazos para tratar de tranquilizarme ya que la mirada que me brindaba era algo, no mas bien muy penetrante.

-No, no lo dijiste de esa manera, pero me trataste así y como te lo dije esta mañana aun estoy enojada y creo que tardare en que se me pase el enojo, y no creo que ayude mucho el que tu quieras pedirme todos los días disculpas, además de que creo que si sigues arrastrándome con tigo así, tu novia podria mirarnos y malinterpretar las cosas y la verdad ya no me quiero meter en mas líos.

-¿Novia?.

-Si tu novia, la amiga de Ayka, la chica con la que te mire en el bar o es que acaso me vas a negar que tu no ibas con ella.

-Yui, Mei no es mi novia, ni siquiera se puede decir que seamos amigos porque poco la conozco, y si estaba esa noche con ella fue porque cada que la banda donde toca Azusa yo voy y lo miro, al igual que ella va a mirar a su hermana ya que la chica que canta en la banda es su hermana.-hermana, Mika y la rubia esa eran hermanas, valla que pequeño era este mundo.-Además Yui, déjame asegurarte que yo no tengo novia ya que si la tuviera en estos momentos no estaría pidiéndote, no mejor dicho rogándote para que me perdonaras.-suspire pensando las cosas y llegue a la conclusión que tenia razón, ya que no lo creía tan sínico para engañar a alguien, o mejor dicho a una chica.

-Y habiendo aclarado eso, ahora dime que tengo que hacer para que tu me perdones lo antes posible.-lo mire sorprendida ya que el en serio estaba determinado a hacerlo que fuera por que lo perdonara y yo pensaba en serio es que acaso el aria lo que fuera para que yo lo perdonara, acaso tanto le interesaba yo, deseche esa idea ya que me imaginaba que el solo quería hacer eso para sentirse mejor el mismo.

-Entonces si tanto quieres que te perdone.-deshice el nudo en mis brazos.-humíllate.-lo mire abrir mucho los ojos, por mis palabras.

-¿Humillarme?.

-A si es humíllate así como tu lo hiciste con migo, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo sentí cuando tu me dijiste aquellas cosas.

-¿Entonces tu quieres humillarme?.-lo mire levantar una ceja mientras que me daba cuenta de lo que le había dicho y comencé a negar con las manos al igual que con la cabeza.

-Para nada, yo no seria capas de hacer eso, es solo que yo.-pero que estaba diciendo esto no era lo que yo quería, claro que yo no quería ver humillado a Ruki, y a nadie por mi, y si estaba molesta pero eso no quería decir que yo tenia el derecho de pedirle esas cosas solo porque el había echo lo mismo con migo, además el ya se había disculpado dos veces y que yo le pidiera esto era demasiado.-Yo solo no quería, sabes que, solo olvídalo Ruki yo no quería decir eso, y tu no tienes que hacer nada para que yo te perdone, y no es que ya lo haiga echo, pero solo tienes que esperar hasta que el enojo se me pase, y cuando así pase yo te lo are saber.-acomode mi mochila y trate de marcharme dándome la vuelta pero el me detuvo tomando mi mano.

-Yui espera.

-Yui.-diablos, pensé antes de girarme y mirar el coche de Shu estacionado mientras que el me miraba con claramente el seño fruncido, y en ese momento jale mi mano para que Ruki me soltara pero parecía que el quería que yo me ganara mas problemas porque no me soltó, y al contrario me tomo mas fuerte de la mano mientras que yo rezaba mentalmente para que eso no me llevara hacia mas problemas.

-Pensé que me habías dicho que tardarías porque tenias que ponerte al día con tus tareas pendientes.-fue lo único que dijo mi querido hermano mayor cuando llego a nuestro lado, el cual parecía que ni siquiera me prestaba atención ya que su mirada estaba clavada en Ruki y peor aun en nuestras manos las cuales en este momento Ruki había entrelazado asiéndome pensar que enserio el quería que yo me metiera en mas problemas.-Y tengo el gusto.-levanto una ceja mientras que Ruki al fin soltó mi mano y extendió esa mano para saludar a Shu y decir su nombre a lo cual Shu la acepto y la estrecho la mano.-Supongo que interrumpí algo importante, o díganme ¿no es así?.

-De echo.

-No, nada Shu, yo ya me estaba despidiendo de Ruki cuando tu llegaste y solamente le estaba dando las gracias por acompañarme a la salida, verdad Ruki.-mire a Ruki con suplica mientras que el con todo el cinismo solo sonrió de lado.

-A si es, yo solo vine a acompañar a Yui ya que creo que es lo mínimo que se merece de mi parte, así que ya dejándola en mejor compañía me antes de asarlo se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla, pero que le pasaba es que acaso trataba en serio de que Shu pensara cosas que no eran y aun mas sínicamente lo mire marcharse mientras que Shu a un lado mío solo observaba cerio por donde se marchaba Ruki para después tomar mi mochila y arrebatármela mientras que giraba para caminar hacia el auto, acción que yo imite.

-Si querías tanto estar con tu nuevo novio solo tenias que decírmelo, para así prohibirte rotundamente quedarte mas tiempo de lo necesario.

-Ruki no es mi nuevo novio, y no mentí cuando te dije que tenia que quedarme para ponerme al día con mis tareas.-sabia que estaba mal mentir pero no quería ganarme mas regaños, así que si mi única salida era seguir con la mentir lo aria.

-Si claro, y entonces porque tanta familiaridad con el, digo o piensas decirme que solo es tu amigo.

-Y es solo mi amigo, porque apenas y lo conozco.

-Pues supongo que el no conoce la prudencia al igual que tu.-y me quede en silencio mientras que pensaba en que en serio Ruki lo único que quería era que me ganara mas problemas, y que era una farsa eso de que quería mis disculpas, pero me iba a escuchar mañana y de una buena patada en el trasero no se iba a escapar, si ya lo quería ver por unas cuantas semanas sin poder sentarse sin que le doliera el trasero.

-Yui.-salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Shu el cual me miraba con el seño fruncido, lo cual yo me imagine era porque no le estaba poniendo atención.-Supongo que lo que estas pensando es mas importante que escucharme, así que si tienes tanto tiempo para eso, y divertirte mintiéndome mientras que te la pasas con tu nuevo amigo, supongo y me imagino que ya también tienes el tiempo suficiente para comenzar con tu castigo verdadero, y por lo cual no esperaremos hasta el Lunes para que comiences a trabajar en la oficina, y lo aras esta tarde.

-¿Que?

-Como lo oyes, después de la comida tu y yo nos vamos directamente a la oficina.-esto tenia que ser una broma, Shu sabia de toda la tarea que tenia que entregar y aun así quería que fuera con el.

-Pero, y mi tarea, tengo tantos trabajos sin entregar que a este paso se me acumularan hasta navidad.

-No te preocupes hermanita, que este Domingo próximo lo tendrás solo para ti y tus tareas.

-Domingo.-levante una ceja.-¿y que ahí del sábado?.

-O por favor Yui, tu piensas que te mereces que te de un Sábado libre después de que me mentiste.

-Mentir yo, de que hablas yo no te e mentido.-o por kami, es que acaso Shu tenia un detector de mentiras y en este momento lo estaba utilizando en mi, y por el juzgar de su expresión al parecer si, pero también parecía que el no pensaba decirme nada porque después de eso se quedo callado y sin mirarme, y solo dedicándose a conducir hasta que llegamos a la mansión después de que comimos me mando a cambiarme y alistarme para ir así con el al "trabajar" y solo lo decía de esta forma porque no se le puede llamar trabajo a un lugar que pertenece a tu familia, y en el cual suponía solo ayudaría un poco.

 **x**

 **x**

-Estas bien.-fue lo primero que me dijo Amsi al mirarme ya que no podía decirme otra cosa si prácticamente me había derrumbado en el banco del salón de clases, mientras que todo mi cuerpo me pesaba a causa de la "Poca ayuda" que me había echo derrochar Shu en la oficina el día de ayer, porque no había sido poco para el casi haberme echo subir y bajar las escaleras de su oficina a la de otro trabajador casi como 15 veces, no, eso fue poco para el, ya que también me había echo separar por fecha cada documento que tenia en un archivero enorme el cual era casi el doble de mi estatura, y aunque había sido gracioso cuando pensé que mi estatura no era tan enorme como para no terminar pronto, no me lo fue tanto cuando termine las primeras sien hojas y aun me faltaban ochorosientasmil, numero que siquiera conocía y dudaba que así fuera, pero eso no fue lo peor, no para nada, lo peor era que había hojas sin siquiera una palabra que no fuera la fecha, y cuando mi osadía se quejo por eso, Shu con solo "Calla y vuelve a trabajar" me hizo saber que no tenia opciones de quejarme y que era mejor para mi como había dicho el, solo callarme y terminar de hacer lo que el me había dicho, pero si me creeia que eso no fue malo deberían solo recordar mi expresión cuando el se acerco a mi y mi intento de terminar rápido y me dijo que era un error de mi parte a ver engrapado las hojas, porque eran documentos que se utilizarían y no podían ser engrapados, así que me hizo desengraparlos y me mando por clips, los cuales al llevárselos habían tenido el color incorrectos ya que según el ¿Que persona profesional pondría clips negros?, y solo mirando su expresión suponía que ninguna así que después de respirar casi por 10 veces fui y cambie los clips por unos plateados que para mi suerte y la de mis piernas habían sido del color corrector, y así después de seis horas separando hojas sin importancia para mi, pero muy importantes para el, el final de la jornada laboral termino no sin un " nos vemos mañana" de parte de Shu el cual para mi sonó mas como un "Y espero que estés preparada" jajaja...bueno la risa malévola y los truenos detrás de el eran exagerados, pero aun así para mi era como si hubiera pasado, así que después de contarle mi horrible primer día de trabajo a Amsi ella simplemente creía yo trataba de comprenderme.

-Bueno vamos Yui, tampoco es tan malo lo que te hizo hacer tu hermano mayor, no es como que te este explotando, simplemente te encarga deberes fáciles.

-Fáciles, le llamas fácil al subir y bajar escaleras solo para llevar una hoja la cual podrías mandar por fax, lo cual le ahorraría mucho tiempo.

-Puede ser, pero vamos es un castigo y no están malo, bueno no tanto como el que me dieron a mi.-y era cierto según me comento Amsi a ella también la habían castigado, así que mis quejas quedaron nulas.-A mi me confiscaron mi auto, mi bebe, puedes creerlo y ahora tengo que viajar en metro y lo peor aun levantarme mas temprano para alcanzarlo y llegar aquí a tiempo.

-O si que gran castigo.-levante la cabeza y busque en mi mochila mis apuntes del día de hoy.

-¿¡Disculpa!?, es terrible, solo hoy un tipejo se atrevió a tocarme el trasero y lo peor de todo fue que no se conformo con una vez sino que lo hizo dos veces antes de que le propinara una bofetada, de lo cual me arrepentí cuando mire que el tipo era muy lindo.-y solo después solté una risilla.

-Amsi, no digo que no sea malo tu castigo, pero si a mi me hubieran dado un castigo como ese estaría mas feliz, porque eso querría suponer que me daría el lujo de tener un auto, cosa que no es así porque siquiera me dejan tener uno.

-Es cierto, lo mencionaste antes, y es por eso que tu hermano te lleva y trae.-afirme.-Pero dime ahora que comenzaras a trabajar el te seguirá llevando y trayendo.

-Reiji solo me taira en las mañanas y por la tarde según me dijo Shu un auto de la empresa me recogerá de aquí que acabe mi castigo, el cual tiene una fecha indefinida.

-Waauu, si que te esta yendo mal.

-Pues para mi es mas como que Shu me quiero controlar, porque lo hubieras visto como se molesto ayer que me encontró con Ruki.

-O por kami lo había olvidado.-y para mala suerte de Amsi ya no pudo enterarse de nada mas porque en ese momento llego la profesora dejándola con las ansias de enterarse de lo que había pasado con Ruki, por lo cual al terminar la clase me arrastro literal mente a la cafetería y me exigió que le contara todo con detalles, cosa que ice al instante.

-Entonces le dijiste que se humillarla.

-Si lo ice, pero no porque así lo quisiera, solo lo dije sin pensar, además de que no entiendo de su insistencia de querer que yo lo perdone, y del querer estar con migo.-y solo mire a Amsi rodar los ojos.

-Pues obviamente quiere que lo perdones porque quiera así volver a tratar de conquistarte, y hasta que tu no lo perdones no lo va hacer, así que lo mejor es que te des prisa en perdonarlo para que así vuelvas a estar ilusionada por el sexy bombón de Ruki.

-¿Sexy bombón?.-levante una ceja.

-O vamos Yui, admite que Ruki esta que se cay de lo bueno que esta, y no lo niegues.-y no es que lo negara, porque claro que Ruki me parecía muy sexy, tanto que gracias a el comprendí que en la vida no solo existía Carla, el cual a estas alturas poco cavia en mi nueva vida, y no era que ya me había olvidado de el, pero creía que por fin lo había superado, y eso solo había sido gracias a Ruki el cual ya sabia me interesaba y aunque había pasado lo que había pasado, bueno al menos hasta un punto aun tenia que pagármelas por lo que había echo el día de ayer, y como no si por su culpa Shu había adelantado mi castigo y peor aun, creía que gracias a lo que vio ayer se la había agarrado mas contra mi, pero esto no se iba a quedar así y si Ruki pensaba que lo iba a perdonar tan fácil estaba muy equivocado, porque esta me la iba a pagar.

-Yui.-mire a Amsi la cual me había lanzado una papa para sacarme de mis pensamientos.-Te quedas en la luna, te estoy diciendo que mira quien viene para acá.-Gire en mi lugar para mirar lo que miraba Amsi y en efecto alguien venia hacia nosotras, y la cual no venia sola y cuando al fin llego hasta la mesa me miro con su típica mirada de superioridad.

-Quiero hablar con tigo.

-Pues yo no creo que tengamos nada de que hablas Ayka.-y me gire para volver a mirar a Amsi la cual solo miraba sobre mi.

-No me agás esto, y por favor hablemos.-y e ahí una voz que jamás pensé escuchar de esa chica, una voz tan calmada que creía no era ella, así que me gire y la mire.

-Esta bien.-me levante y me puse frente a ella.-Vamos.-y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería, mientras que podía sentir la mirada de todas las personas que estaban ahí además de que los "Murmullos" no eran tan bajos para no escuchar lo que decían.

"O por kami van a volver a pelear"

"Es que acaso Ayka quiere que esta vez Ayato la mande a volar, enserio"

"Valla, que suerte tiene esa tipa de tener a los príncipes como hermanos"

"Yo creo que esta vez la pequeña rubia si le pateara el trasero"

Y por fin cuando salimos de la cafetería dejamos de escuchar los mil y un mormullos, y solo cuando llegamos a unos de los pasillos donde habían unas cuantas personas me detuve al igual que ella y la mire, y espere a que ella me dijera de lo que tenia que hablar con migo aunque yo ya tenia una idea de que era.

-Yo lo único que quiero es.-soltó un suspiro y miro hacia el suelo mientras que apretaba fuerte sus manos.-Yui yo.

-No lo digas.

-Pero.-me miro

-Solo no lo digas, porque jamás pasara, jamás te perdonare por lo que me dijiste, pero créeme que tampoco me importa si te disculpas o no, porque admitámoslo Ayka yo no te trago y tu a mi menos, así que dejemos esto hasta aquí, sin que tu me pidas una disculpa y yo te la pida a ti.

-Te estas escuchando, porque pienso yo que por lo menos me merezco que me dejes pedirte disculpas, y como dijiste aunque yo no te trago, quiero hacerlo por el bien de mi futuro con Ayato.-es que acaso hablaba encero, ya que no me creía que hubiera en la vida alguien que diera todo su amor por una persona la cual tal vez jamás sentiría lo mismo que ella, y el pedirme una disculpa hablaba mucho de lo que ella seria capas de a ser por el, hasta tragarse su orgullo por pedir una disculpa la cual acababa con todo su orgullo.

-Mira, si lo que quieres es que te diga que esta bien y que acepte tu disculpa como si nada paso, estas muy equivocada porque no lo are, pero como te dije antes, dejémoslo asta aquí y que la vida siga, porque admitámoslo Ayka, tu no me pides disculpas por que tu quieras, solo lo haces para que Ayato no te odie, pero creme que me pidas disculpas o no, no te ayudara a que lo que paso se olvide, así como creo que tu no te olvidaras de lo que te dije yo, así que lo mejor será que solo dejemos que esto pase y pensemos que los golpes que nos dimos sirvieron de algo, y así sacamos el coraje que teníamos una por la otra.-y mientras yo parloteaba, ella solo me escuchaba hasta que con toda la arrogancia que exfolio se echo los cabellos que tenia de frente para atrás con una mano y me miro.

-Pues si tu así lo quieres, por mi no ahí problema, porque como tu dijiste yo solo ago esto por mi príncipe, pero por lo menos te agradezco que no me haigas dejado caer mas vajo de lo que ya lo ice, y como dijiste espero que dejemos esto hasta aquí.-y dicho esto se giro en sus talones y comenzó a caminar en contra de la cafetería.

-YUI.-mire hacia donde escuche que gritaron mi nombre y justo en ese momento me extraño que Amsi estuviera gritándome y peor aun corriendo desesperadamente hacia mi.

-Vamos Yui corre.-tomo mi mano y me arrastro con ella hacia la cafetería, y pensé en estos momentos, (porque a la gente le gustaba arrastrarme con ellos y peor aun porque yo me dejaba sin protestar), pero esos pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando entre a la cafetería y mire a mucha gente mirando hacia una mesa en especial ya que en ella estaba Ruki subido de pie, y a lado de el se encontraba Azusa, el cual traía con sigo una guitarra y también el cual la estaba tocando mientras que Ruki solo miraba hacia todas partes, hasta que creo yo miro donde estábamos Amsi y yo, y fue ahí cuando comenzó a hacer algo que jamás me creería de el, comenzó a cantar, mientras que mi quijada ya en el piso era barrida ya que no me creía lo que miraba.

"Si me dices que si piénsalo dos veces, puede que te convenga decirme que no".-lo escuchaba cantar mientras que Amsi me golpeaba por un lado, pero yo ni siquiera le preste atención a lo que hizo porque mi mirada estaba atenta a Ruki y Azusa.-"Si me dices que si, dejare de soñar y me volveré un idiota, mejor dime que no y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas dime que no, pensando en un si".-y parecía que el sabia lo que hacia ya que enserio parecía un artista ahí arriba y con todas las personas que se encontrábamos aquí, podía imaginármelo mejor.

"Dime que no, y me tendrás pesando todo el día en ti, planeado la estrategia para un si"

"Dime que no, y lánzame un si camuflagiado, clávame una duda y me quedare a tu lado".-y mientras seguía cantando y yo lo seguía mirando sin parpadear y no dándome cuanta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, alguien me abrazo por los hombros y al quitar mi mirada de Ruki para saber quien era la persona que me abrazaba, palidecía porque mire como Kanato me miraba tan penetrantemente, que solo podía mirar enojo en su mirada.

-Valla, a Ruki si que le gusta que mi hermanita le preste atención.

-A que te refieres Kanato, no solo yo lo estoy mirando, además el canta bien.-y volví a mirar a Ruki el cual seguía cantando, mientras que Kanato no me soltaba.

"Siempre lo fácil me duro tan poco, y no lo niego me divertí, pero la soledad me vuelto loco, porque el amor nunca a pasado por aquí"

"Dime que no, y me tendrás pesando todo el día en ti, planeado la estrategia para un si"

"Dime que no, y lánzame un si camuflagiado, clávame una duda y me quedare a tu lado"

Y justo cuando la canción termino y Ruki y Azusa se abajaron de la mesa, quise acercarme hacia el, pero parecía que Kanato estaba al tanto de mis pensamientos, porque apretó mas su agarre en mi y ni siquiera dejo que me moviera de donde estábamos.

-Vamos Yui, pronto comenzara la próxima clase, y no quiero que mi hermanita se la pierda, así que vámonos que yo te acompañare.

-Pero kanato..-y soltó su agarre de mi.

-Pero que, acaso no quieres que te acompañe, dímelo Yui, no quieres, quieres ir tu sola, o es que prefieres ir con Ruki como todas esas, dime Yui, es lo que quieres.-y como había dicho Kanato alrededor de Ruki había tantas chicas que era tan nulamente mirarlo, así que preferí no tentar a mi suerte y que Kanato se enojara con migo y negué.

-Para nada kanato, es solo que quería mirar donde estaba Amsi, pero al parecer ella ya se fue, así que anda hermanito vamos a que me acompañes.-y lo mire sonreír antes de que me volviera a abrazar y comenzáramos a caminar fuera de la cafetería para así llegar a mi prójima clase, mientras que por mi mente solo pasaba el porque Ruki había echo eso de antes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Sin escusas, lamento a ver tardado tanto en actualizar, y aunque este cap. no me gusto tanto, quise dejarlo así, ya que mi mente en este capi. no dio para mas, pero bueno solo les informo que el siguiente ya lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad, y puede ser que actualizare en esta misma semana.**

 **sin mas les agradezco a las persona que siguen este fic.**

 **y espero que no las haiga decepcionado con este cap.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP...11**

 **.**

 **(Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfinc)**

 **oki sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

 **"Ruki"**

Después de acabar de cantar me abaje de la mesa al igual que Azusa, al cual le agradecí por el gran favor que me hizo, y el cual simplemente afirmo, tomo su guitarra y se marcho, mientras que yo después de eso trate de llegar a donde minutos antes mire a Yui con su amiga y para mi mala suerte con Kanata el cual al parecer no estaba para nada feliz, pero como saberlo si el tenia una constante bipolaridad, pero aun así no me importo y quise por todos los medios llegar hacia ella, pero por mas que trataba de acercarme a ella, las chicas a mi alrededor no me lo permitieron y después de que tocara la campana para habisar del comienzo de las clases, se me complico mas el llegar hacia donde estaba Yui, así que, sin quedarme soluciones me resigne a hablar mas tarde con ella y solo rogando al cielo que esta vez nadie se interpusiera entre ella y yo.

-Valla primito, si que te montaste todo un espectáculo, pero es una lastima que la sexy rubia no se acercara a ti.-escuche la voz cantarina y burlona de Kou, y trate de tenerle paciencia.

-No moleste Kou, y vámonos antes de que algún profesor llegue.-tome mi mochila de una silla y comencé a caminar, mientras que Kou me seguía.

-O vamos Ruki solo estoy jugando, no te molestes primito, y créeme que estoy seguro que a la sexy rubia le encanto lo que hiciste por ella.-me pare en seco y me gire a mirarlo.

-Crees que fue así y no metí mas la pata.

-Mmm.-coloco su dedo en la barbilla y se coloco en una pose pensativa.-Pues creo que le gusto, por como te miraba, bueno al menos eso me imagino yo, pero ahora tu mayor problema es lidiar con sus hermanitos los cuales no te la dejaran fácil, y mas ahora que uno.-levanto un dedo.-Ya se entero de tus intensiones con ella.

-A que te refieres, ¿Es que acaso Ayato o Raito se enteraron de algo?.-Kou negó.

-Para nada, pero por la forma en que mirabas a la sexy rubia cuando estabas cantando se notaba que solo cantabas para ella, y Kanato no es tonto, el noto como la mirabas.-rayos tenia que ser el.-Y por como se la llevo se noto que el es el mas posesivo con ella, y no lo dudes que el le contara a sus hermanos de tus intensiones, así que es mejor que no tardes tanto en mover tus cartas, porque tal vez esta vez sea mas difícil para ti llegar a ella y no solo pedirle disculpas.

Medite por un rato lo que minutos antes me había dicho Kou, y supe en esos momentos que el tenia razón, para mi seria mas difícil acercarme a Yui que pedirle perdón si Ayato o Raito se enteraban de mis intensiones, así que no lo pensé mas y me salte una de las tres ultimas clases para así buscar a la amiga de Yui la cual para mi suerte Kou conocía de antes y la cual para mi mejor suerte después de que Kou la encontró la llevo con migo.

-Gracias por exceder a venir con migo.- la hice que tomara asiento en una de las bancas que estaban en el jardín de la universidad y para aun mas suerte mía ella acepto, y aun que podía percatarme de su incomodidad con la presencia de Kou, el cual solo la miraba de reojo y al percatarse de que yo lo miraba ignoro nuestra presencia, tambien no descarte que ella acomodándose sus lentes con esa accion trato de ignorar a mi primo, lo cual me hizo preguntarme ¿Que pasaba con ellos, y esa actitud?, pero lo deje de lado para concentrarme en lo que en verdad me importaba a mi.

-Se que tal vez estas enterada de lo que paso entre Yui y yo, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que dije y de mi actitud con ella porque se que cometí un error, y ahora quiero remediarlo.-comencé por eso porque para conseguir acercarme a Yui de otra forma que no fuera de amistad, primero necesitaría que ella me perdonara y era algo que aun no conseguía, pero que quería hacer.

-Si lo se, Yui me lo conto, pero creo que de tu parte solo fue un error aun que para ella fue mas grabe, porque hablaste de sus hermanos y es algo que ella no tolera, pero para tu buena suerte tal vez para ella pronto pace esto, porque creo que piensa que sus hermanos tambien tuvieron algo de culpa por lo que pensaron de ella, porque tu ya sabes de sobre su reputación.

-Si lo se, pero también quiero que sepas que solo no espero que ella me perdone, si no que también espero.-pensé la forma de decirle que Yui me interesaba, pero como decirlo, que me gustaba, obvio me gustaba pero no solo me gustaba, estaba mas interesado que solo un gustar, la quería para mi, pero no solo el querer, Yui me interesaba de otra forma que jamás me intereso una chica, y lo mas raro para mi era que como podía pasarme esto si solo tenia poco tiempo de conocerla y mas aun raro, tiempo de tratarla.

-Yui te gusta y quieres todo con ella, y tu quieres que yo te ayude a alejar a sus hermanos de ella hasta que tu y ella lleguen a algo, no es así.-ni siquiera supe que responder ya que ella había dicho todo lo que yo no pude decirle.

-Tan directa como siempre cuatro ojos.-murmuro Kou.

-Y tu tan atento de mi, como nunca.-la chica peli negra se levanto mientras que Kou chasqueo la lengua.-Es mejor que hables con Yui ahora, porque después de clases no podrás, su hermano Shu mandara a alguien por ella, y no dudes que si te miran con ella te impedirán siquiera decirle una palabra, así que anda vamos ahora.

-¿Ahora?.

-Si ahora, o es que acaso vas a perder mas tiempo, porque por si no te has dado cuenta Yui es muy linda, y ahora que todo mundo se a entero que ella es una Sakamaki no dudes que querrán acercarse mas a ella, impidiéndote a ti hacerlo.-y me di cuenta que era cierto, y ella tenia razón así que rápidamente me levante y camine tras ella, mientras que Kou también nos seguía, pero de un momento a otro ella me pidió que fuera a la biblioteca y esperara ahí, así que obedeciendo sus palabras me dirigí con Kou a ese lugar y espere como me lo había pedido, hasta que unos minutos después mire a Yui y la chica peli negra entrar, y al mirarme su amiga le dijo algo al oído para después sonreírle y para después caminar hacia los estantes de libros mientras que Yui caminaba hacia mi.

-Bueno primito hasta aquí llego yo.-Kou palmeo mi espalda y fue hacia una mesa alejada de donde estábamos y tomo asiento para esperar.

"Narración normal"

-Amsi me dijo que viniera aquí, pero no me dijo que tu estarías aquí..-la rubia tomo asiento al frente de Ruki mientras que el solo la miraba sin decir nada ya que en estos momentos se sentía tan nervioso como jamás lo había estado, y como jamás pensó estarlo, hasta que después de un minuto de silencio despejo ese nerviosismo y hablo.

-Yo solo quería hablar con tigo, pero creo que después de lo que paso en la cafetería algo me impidió acercarme a ti.

-Pues supongo que el a ver tenido tantas chicas alrededor tuyo, fue la fantasía de cualquier chico

-Aunque no me creas fue algo molesto, ya que ellas no me dejaban buscar a la verdadera persona con la que quería estar.-y mientras le decía esto solo miro a Yui tomar un mechón de su cabello y llevárselo hacia atrás, para después girar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Kou y Amsi los cuales se miraban muy incomodos y a pesar de que la peli negra leía un libro y el rubio solo tenia recostada la cabeza en la mesa, la aura de incomodidad a su alrededor se percataba a distancia, así que después de mirarlos por un minuto volvió su mirada hacia la del peli negro.

-Ruki dejémonos de rodeos y dime porque hiciste eso, porque te subiste en la mesa a cantar o es que ahora planes ser cantante.-y el peli negro sonrió de lado.

-Para nada, yo solo te digo que si hice eso fue porque tu me lo pediste.

-¿Yo te lo pedí?.-se señalo a ella misma

-Tu me pediste que me humillara.

-¡Disculpa!, te pedí que te humillaras, no que te hicieras don popular frente a tantas personas, porque creeme eso no fue nada humillante.

-Entonces tu piensas que no fue humillante para mi subir a es mesa y cantar una canción romántica, mientras que todas esas personas me miraban y entre las cuales estaban todos los del equipo de baloncesto, los cuales aun que no lo creas, se burlaran de mi hasta que por lo menos termine la universidad y mis estudios.-y la rubia solo soltó una risilla mientras que Ruki sonreía de lado.

-Te dije que lo olvidaras.

-¿Olvidarlo, y dime como?, si ahora mismo lo único que quiero es que al fin tu puedas perdonarme, porque como tu ya lo dijiste, estoy arto de andarme con rodeos , así que, Yui te lo voy a repetir como ya te lo dije aquella vez en esta misma biblioteca, me gustas, y mucho y quiero que en el momento que te pida salir con migo tu aceptes, es por eso que necesito que tu me perdón, y si para obtener tu perdón tengo que humillarme lo are me humillare.-y dicho eso los dos solo se miraron si mover sus miradas del otro ya que en ese momento la rubia se percato de su completa sinceridad, la cual pensó jamás vería en el, pero así fue y vio su sinceridad con esas palabras y supo que Ruki no descansaría hasta obtener su objetivo el cual era su perdón.

-Ruki yo.-titubeo un poco antes de armarse de valor y decir las palabras que quería decir, pero justo cuando las palabras iban a salir de su boca un fuerte rechinido se escucho y fue por lo mismo que ella y Ruki giraron sus miradas hacia la mesa de donde se escucho el fuerte ruido.

-VETE A LA MIERDA MALDITO OXIGENADO, ESTÚPIDO.-y fue ahí cuando miraron a la peli negra amiga de la rubia de pie mientras que casi mataba con la mirada al rubio el cual solo la miraba serio y sin decir nada, hasta que solo lo escucharon murmurar algo que no pudieron entender y seguido de eso solo miraron como la peli negra le lanzo el libro que tenia en las manos el cual aunque no alcanzo su objetivo si se impacto en el suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido y asiendo que la bibliotecaria interviniera en la pelea y les pidiera guardar compostura y a lo cual a la peli negra solo la hizo soltar una blasfemia antes de tomar su mochila y salir de ese lugar con la furia brotando por todos sus poros mientras que Kou solo miraba hacia la ventana que tenían aun lado prestándole poco interés a la escena que antes habían echo Amsi y el.

Y solo un rayos alcanzo a escuchar Ruki el cual quiso decir la misma palabra que minutos antes había dicho la rubia al frente de el antes de levantarse, y aun que pensó en detenerla supo que si lo hacia seriá una perdida de palabras ya que sabia que Yui no se quedaría a su lado.

-Lo siento Ruki, me tengo que ir.-Ruki solo afirmo y se levanto al igual que ella mientras que la miraba tomar su mochila rápidamente y salir casi corriendo de la biblioteca, pero justo cuando la miro llegar a la puerta, la miro regresar hacia donde estaba el.

-Dame tu celular.-y así de rápido como se lo pidió saco su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo entrego, y a una velocidad sorprendente la miro teclear en el, para después escuchar como sonaba el celular de ella y después regresárselo.-Ese es mi numero de celular, llámame para seguir conversando.-y seguido de decir eso salió corriendo de la biblioteca para tratar de alcanzar a la peli negra mientras que Ruki al ya no percatarse de su presencia tomo su mochila y camino hacia la mesa donde aun se encontraba su primo mirando hacia la ventana sin decir nada, y solo al sentarse al frente de el, Kou giro su mirada y lo miro.

-Parece que te fue bien con la rubia sexy.-y e ahí la voz despreocupada y cantarina de su primo pensó Ruki, el cual no podía creer que a su primo le diera tan poca importancia al ser un tonto ya que sabia y suponía a la perfección que lo antes ocurrido era por completamente culpa de el y de alguna de las tonterías echas o dichas por el rubio, y solo afirmaba a esto porque conocía perfectamente a su primo.

-Que tontería hiciste ahora Kou, y no me salgas con un nada, que a mi no me engañas, ya que yo te conozco y se lo tonto que eres o puedes llegar hacer.

-Yo no hice nada, esa chica esta loca y tiene mal genio, ya que yo solo quería ser amable con ella, pero aceptémoslo Amsi jamás me tolerara, y solo es porque ella es rara.

-Si claro "rara".-hizo las comillas.-No me salgas con idioteces Kou, ella es normal y yo se que el único "raro" aquí podrías ser tu, así que no trates de engañarme y cuéntame que le hiciste o dijiste para que la hicieras enfurecer así.

-Ya te dije que nada, solo que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien y ya es todo.

-Si claro, sino ase dos años que ella y tu.

-Si, ella y yo éramos personas que nos tratábamos bien, pero ya no, ella cambio y yo cambien así que dejemos eso y mejor dime, la rubia sexi ya te perdono.-y e ahí el cambio de tema, pero bueno sabia que a Kou no le gustaba hablar de eso así que prefirió cambiar de tema y solo contarle que gracias a la escena de antes y la interrupción de su conversación con la rubia había conseguido su numero de celular, así que en estos momentos no sabía si agradecerle a su primo o darle un golpe por sus tonterías ya que gracias a el no había podido terminar su conversación con Yui.

"Yui"

Después de salir corriendo tras de Amsi la mire subir las escaleras de uno de los edificios de salones, y fui tras ella hasta que llegue a la puerta de la azotea la cual solo se encontraba semi abierta y al entrar la mire sentada aun lado de la puerta al estilo indio, y donde no le daba el sol y solo había sombra, así que serré la puerta tras de mi y me senté a lado de ella mientras que la miraba sacar de su mochila una cajetilla de cigarros de la cual saco uno y se llevo a la boca mientras que me ofrecía uno a lo que yo acepte para después aceptar el encendedor mientras que ella sacaba el humo.

-¿Sucedió algo con Kou?.-dije después de darle una calada al cigarro y ella nego.

-Ese tarado no me hizo nada, es solo que no aguanto su presencia y las tonterías que salen de su boca, así que por lo mismo duro poco mi paciencia al estar aun lado de el y al escuchar las tonterías que dijo no aguante su presencia y explote, solo fue eso.-y soltó el humo de su boca, mientras que yo la miraba sin creer ninguna palabra que provino de ella ya que, que persona explota como ella lo había echo solo porque le caía mal Kou, porque si, podría ser que el le caía mal pero de eso a reaccionar de la forma en la que ella lo había echo era muy diferente, y mas parecía que ella en verdad estaba enfurecida con Kou y no solo por que le caía mal.

-En todo caso lamento si pasaste un mal rato solo por culpa de Ruki y por mi.-y le di una calada al cigarro para después sacar mi celular de la bolsa de la parte de atrás de mi pantalón, el cual era nuevo y claramente siendo un regalo de Reiji tenia que cuidarlo bien, ya que el anterior había sido destruido por completo por la furia y manos de Ayka, además de que me molestaba mientras estaba sentada en el piso.

-Para nada, no me molesto ayudarlos a hablar, tal vez un poco tener que compartir mi espacio con ese oxigenado, pero por lo demás estoy bien, pero dime, ya perdonaste a Ruki o aun lo piensas dejar sufriendo un poco mas.-y antes de aspirar por ultima vez el cigarro y tirarlo escuchamos la campana de la ultima clase avisándonos que habían terminado, y asiéndome recordar que de nuevo tenia una nueva clase para recuperar y, que para colmo era la tercera que se le sumaba, ya que Amsi me había sacado de una y ahora me había saltado dos mas.

-Ahí que abajar si no queremos que alguien se percate de que de nuevo me salte las cases.-y afirme mientras que me levantaba y sacudía para después seguir a Amsi, y mientras abajábamos las escaleras acepte una goma de mascar de ella y fue ahí que recordé que seguramente apestaba a tabaco y me detuve para olfatear mi blusa y como lo supuse apestaba y para colmo no traía perfume con el cual disimular el olor.

-Rayos.-Amsi se detuvo al igual que yo y giro a mirarme.

-Que sucede.

-Apesto a cigarro, y si Shu me huele me ganare otro problema con el.-y segui caminando al igual que Amsi.

-Solo vallamos a mi casillero y te prestare otra blusa, siempre traigo otra por si acaso.-y acepte su proposición y la segui hasta su casillero, pero cuando me la entrego llegue a una conclusión, y ahora como diablos la iba a llenar porque omití el pequeñísimo problema que Amsi era algunas tallas de sostén mas grandes que yo, y peor aun a Amsi le gustaba utilizar blusas con escotes algo reveladores y esta blusa celeste con escote al frente en v, era demasiado para ir a trabajar y mas aun para estar una tarde con mi hermano mayor, y es que no quería estar exhibiéndome con el, pero tampoco quería que me olfateara y se percatara de mi olor y para colmo no podía ir a la mansión ya que el me había dicho que el me llevaría a comer, así que la idea de ir a la mansión y cambiarme estaba descartada.

-Que esperas, ve al baño a cambiarte y rápido que ya todos están saliendo.-y obedecí a Amsi y corrí rápido al baño y cambie mi blusa por la de Amsi y ya lista me mire en el espejo del baño y como lo suponía con mis pechos tan pequeños poco llene la blusa y para colmo enserio mostraba demasiado, pero esto estaba mejor que oler a cigarro, y mejor aun con esto no me ganaría otro regaño, así que ya lista salí del baño y me dirigí de nuevo hasta donde estaba Amsi, la cual al igual que yo camino hacia el estacionamiento.

-Supongo que con lo de tu regaño nos veremos hasta el lunes.-y afirme ya que Shu me lo había dejado bien claro el día de ayer, que no me daría el sábado libre así que me la pasaría todo ese día encerrada en esa oficina con el y del domingo ni hablar tenia tanta tarea que siquiera me imaginaba terminándola, ya que era demasiada para un solo día.

-Lo siento, enserio quería salir con tigo Amsi, ya que desde que estoy aquí ni siquiera una sola noche hemos salido a divertirnos.

-Lo se, pero solo reza porque el próximo fin si podamos salir.-y dicho eso afirme y me despedí de ella ya que un hombre vestido de negro se acerco a mi y me dijo que el era el chofer que me llevaría a la oficina de Shu, así que lo seguí hasta un auto negro y me subí en el y como me dijo antes, unos minutos después ya estaba enfrente del edificio donde estaba la oficina de Shu, así que rápidamente y sin perder tiempo baje del auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada la cual rápidamente fue abierta y ya adentro tuve un cordial buenas tardes de muchas personas las cuales aun que no conocía suponía si sabían quien era yo, así que después de regresar muchos igualmente subí a el elevador el cual me llevo hasta el ultimo piso en el cual se encontraba la oficina de Shu y en la cual rápidamente al bajar del elevador me acerque, pero antes de entrar llegue con la secretaria de mi hermano la cual aun sin mirarme me dio las buenas tardes, y mientras que tecleaba su computadora a toda velocidad también tomaba el teléfono para avisarle a mi hermano que ya estaba aquí el cual supongo le dijo que podía entrar, ya que ella me lo dijo después, así que seguí con mi camino y después de golpear un par de veces la puerta escuche el "Adelante" del otro lado de la puerta y entre a la oficina, en la cual solo podía mirar a Shu sentado de tras de su escritorio y tecleando su laptop.

-Sigue con el trabajo que dejaste ayer inconcluso.-y como me lo pidió camine hacia donde había dejado mi trabajo restante el cual no iba ni por la mitad ya que aun me faltaba mucho, y comencé a acomodar las hojas una por una y colocándole los clips plateados para que así no se soltaran, pero a diferencia de el día de ayer que lo había tenido que hacer en el piso este día me había sorprendido ya que Shu había mandado colocar un escritorio mas pequeño que el suyo, pero eso no me importaba y al mismo si, ya que así evitarme la gran fatiga de estar en el piso duro y mejor aun ya no tendria que levantarme y ponerme de pie cada vez que el me lo pidiera, lo cual suponía no sucederá hoy ya que suponía este día tenia mucho trabajo y por lo cual mismo este día no me prestaba mucha atención y mejor aun no me mandaria a hacer trabajos inecesarios como los del día de ayer, así que bien concentrada seguí con mi trabajo hasta que de un momento a otro sentí la vibración de mi celular, y lo saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón para mirarlo.

"Me dejaste con la duda de que había pasado con Ruki, así que me debes la información"

Sonreí por la ansiedad de Amsi y conteste por debajo del escritori lo mas rápido que pude ya que no quería que Shu me mirara sin hacer nada.

"Lo se, pero no tuvimos tiempo, además, Ruki y yo no hablamos mucho"

Mande el mensaje rápido y mirando de reojo a Shu el cual para mi sorpresa ni siquiera me prestaba atención, lo cual me hizo sentirme alibiada y dejando rápidamente mi celular en el escritorio seguí con mi trabajo hasta que un nuevo mensaje llego y volví a mirar rápido la pantalla.

"O vamos, pero al menos dime te dijo algo interesante, algo como que le gustas demasiado"

"QUE...tu sabias que me diría eso"

"Algo así, pero dime enserio se te confeso de nuevo"

"Algo así"

"Como que algo así, solo dime si o no"

-Yui.-y al escuchar la voz de Shu rápidamente soltar el celular y lo mire, mientras que el hacia lo mismo.-Dime tienes hambre.-y afirme con nerviosismo, solo esperando no recibir otro regaño por estar mensajeando en horas de trabajo.-Entonces vamos.-y Shu se levanto y camino hacia la puerta a lo cual yo lo seguí y ya afuera de la oficina solo lo escuche decirle a la secretaria que regresaba en una hora así que unos momentos después subimos al elevador y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento en el cual caminamos hasta su auto y ya subidos en el, lo escuche exhalar.-Dime que tienes ganas de comer.

-No lo se, me da igual, vamos a donde tu quieras.-y dicho esto arranco y condujo hasta un restaurante en el cual entramos y ordenamos rápidamente ya que moría de hambre.

"Shu"

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas del restaurante que había elegido para ir a comer y después de pedir lo que comeriamos me limite a mira a Yui sentada al frente de mi mientras que ella solo golpeaba sus dedos en la mesa y miraba hacia la nada.

-Y dime come te fue este día.-dije sin mas que preguntar ya que el silencio estaba provocando un gran espacio entre ella y yo.

-Supongo que bien, no hubo nada nuevo, bueno no al menos algo que no sean tareas.-y dicho eso solo la mire llevar su mano así atrás y sacar de debajo de la mesa su celular, el cual al mirar la hizo soltar una sonrisa y seguido de eso teclo en el para después dejarlo en la mesa, y solo cuando vibro lo volvio a tomar para de nuevo colocarun una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues al parecer si paso algo interesante, ya que si no fuera así no estarías recibiendo tantos mensajes.-y en ese momento ella me miro y volvió a dejar el celular en la mesa .-No me digas que el chico confianzudo de ayer, es el que te tiene tan atenta a esa pantalla.-porque si, me había percatado de la mirada que ese chico le brinda a ella y eso de que solo eran amigos eran patrañas, ya que a metros de distancia se miraba la atracción que había en ambos, tanto así como en Yui y ese chico, cosa que por alguna razón me había molestado, y no era como que no la quisiera ver con nadie mas, simplemente era que no la quería mirar con el ya que cuando ayer se había presentado y dicho su nombre me había dado cuenta que el era el primo de Yuma, y por lógica era uno de los amigos de Raito y Ayato y mas lógica aun era que obvio por algo eran amigos.

-Claro que no, digo no es como que Ruki y yo seamos tan buenos amigos como para mensajearnos, yo solo estoy conversando con mi amiga Amsi, ya que no la podre mirar hasta el Lunes, además de que ella es la única amiga que tengo desde que llegue a Japón.-Claro debí saberlo, Yui a comparación de los trillizos y Subaru era una chica, y por lógica tenia la necesidad de conversar a cada minuto con su amiga, pero que fuera la única me sorprendía mucho.

-¿La única?.

-Si, la única, digo no es como que sea una antisocial, pero creo que mi llegada a la universidad no fue la mejor, y supongo que el peleara el primer día con Ayka no fue la mejor impresión de todas, pero al menos me alegra haber encontrado una verdadera amiga como Amsi.

-¿Amsi?, te refieres a la chica que pelio el mismo día que tu y la cual abofeteo a Ayato.-y la escuche soltar una risilla, mientras que yo sonreía de lado ya que de solo recordarlo me causaba gracia recordar a Ayato siendo humillado por una pequeña chica.

-Si ella.

-Yui mira enserio lamento que tengas que perderte un sábado por tu castigo, pero debes de entender que es por tu bien.-la mire afirmar y hacer una mueca para después volver a golpear la mesa con sus dedos y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo ella me interrumpió y hablo sin mirarme.

-Lo se Shu, créeme que lo se, pero entiéndeme tu a mi, soy una chica que acaba de llegar a un lugar nuevo, y el no salir con una amiga tan solo por una vez y conversar con ella de otra cosa que no sean tareas es frustrante.-y supuse que tenia razón ya que para ella era algo nuevo estar en un país el cual poco conocía, y además en el cual tan solo había conseguido una amiga, además de algunos problemas que para colmar mi paciencia habían sido culpa de mis tontos hermanos, y fue ahí cuando en verdad me di cuenta que para Yui enserio debía ser difícil estar en esta nueva vida, y peor aun recibir un castigo por su llegada no había sido una buena bienvenida de mi parte.

-Lamento que te las estés pasando tan mal Yui, y no creas que no entiendo que eres una chica a la cual le gusta divertirse y ser libre porque es lo que has echo estos 9 años.-y ella coloco su mirada en mi, mientras que yo hacia lo mismo.-Pero ahora estas con tu familia, la cual no solo te dará cariño sino que también tratara de hacer que agás las cosas correctamente, aun que estas cosas sean castigos que te dejaran sin salir o te privaran de algunas cosas.-Y aun que sabia que tal vez para ella esto era algo duro, no tenia otra opción porque ella tenia que entender que en una familia no abría solo beneficios si no que también abrían castigo y reprimendas por sus errores, los cuales la arian entender que en esta vida no todo lo que hacia estaba bien, y no era como que pensaba que lo que había echo estaba mal, para nada, el a ver peleado por sus hermanos había sido algo que jamás esperaría de ella, pero al contrario de mis pensamientos ella lo había echo, ella había defendido a su familia, a costa de su saluda la cual ella sabia tenia que cuidar, pero al parecer había olvidado, y era por eso mismo que era esta reprimenda, la cual tenia que hacerla entender que ella no era como las otras personas, ella era frágil y por lo mismo tenia que tener mas cuidados por parte de ella misma y de nosotros.

-Entiendo Shu, yo se que tengo que ser consiente de que esto lo hacen por mi bien, pero es solo que esto aun es raro para mi.-pero antes de que ella siguiera con sus palabras el mesero llego con nuestra comida, y seguido de eso a lo único que nos limitamos fue a comer, hasta que yo termine y la espere a que hiciera lo mismo y solo ahí mirándola me percate de que era cierto, Yui era aun una adolecente, una chiquilla a la que le gustaba salir y divertirse, y que yo la tuviera encerrada en una oficina era el mayor castigo que ella pudiera tener, porque vamos al menos eso yo pensaba cuando tenia su edad y mi padre al igual que yo me reprendía teniéndome en su oficina dándome los mas tediosos trabajos que podía inventarse para mi, pero no por eso yo tenia que hacer lo mismo y aun que sabia que ella se merecía este trabajo también mi conciencia me gritaba que ella solo era una niña, bueno no, pero si como dije en la paya yo me comportaría mejor con ella ahora, tenia que cumplirlo y hacer de este castigo algo no tan malo.

-Yui.-ella levanto su mirada y aun comiendo algo de su ensalada y aderezo, tomo una servilleta y se limpio mientras que me miraba atenta.-Hoy tengo tanto trabajo que no podre estar al pendiente de ti.-Entre mentira y verdad porque era cierto que tenia trabajo pero no por eso no estaba al pendiente de ella .-Así que porque no llamas a tu amiga y se van de compras o algo por el estilo, y no te preocupes por el dinero.-saque mi cartera de mi pantalón y de ella saque una de mis tarjetas de crédito y se la entregue.-Compra lo que quieras, yo pagare por ello.

-Pero Shu yo.

-No digas nada, y solo recuerda que aun te debo aquellos pantalones que te rasgue, así que considera esto como un pago.-y la mire pestañar por un momento hasta que de un momento a otro sonrió tanto que pensé le daría un paro cardiaco de felicidad, pero para mi sorpresa eso no paso y al contrario de eso en menos de lo que esperaba ya la tenia abrazándome y sentada en mis regazo mientras que me besaba en la mejilla a lo cual yo solo atiene a corresponder a su abrazo mientras que evitaba por todos los medios bajar la mirada hacia el escote de su blusa, el cual al estar demasiado pegado a mi pecho hacia mas visible una reveladora imagen de todos su pechos blancos los cuales había evitado por todos los medios no mirar en todo el tiempo que la había tenido frente a mi, y el ahora estar en esta posición solo me hacia recordar por breves segundos que esto era poco al contrario del a verlos sentido completamente aquel día en la playa, y aun que había sido un accidente esos instantes aun no los podía borrar de mi mente, porque el estar piel con peli y tener a mi pequeña hermanita de bajo de mi por aquellos instantes había echo un gran revoltijo en mi mente, lo cual por mas que trataba de olvidar no podía, y el ahora de nuevo estar en una escena algo parecida, pero diferente no me ayudaba del todo.

-Gracias, gracias hermanito hermoso.-beso una vez mas mi mejilla antes de separarse un poco de mi y mirarme a los ojos sonriendo mientras que yo aun con mis manos en su cintura, lleve una de ellas a su cabello el cual despeje un poco de sus ojos para así mirarlos mejor, y mirándola aun sonriendo yo también lo hacia.

-No ahí de que, solo recuerda que mañana te quiero temprano en la oficina, y ahora acaba de comer rápido que tenemos que regresar a la oficina y de ahí te mandare en el auto de la empresa a la mansión ya que ahora mismo yo no te puedo llevar.-y después de mirarla afirmar quite mi mano de su cintura y ella se levanto de mi regazo para de nuevo regresar en su silla y acabar de comer, mientras que yo por ahora lidiaba con un problema que en verdad quisiera en estos momentos no existiera, pero tratando de despejar eso y después de unos instantes Yui termino de comer y solo dejando unos billetes en la mesa con la cuenta nos levantamos y regresamos a mi auto en el cual rápidamente llegamos a la oficina, y antes de poder decirle a Yui que podía retirarse y que el auto la esperaba al frente del edificio, mire unos papeles que en realidad esta vez si tenian que ser fotocopiados y al no tener a mi secretaria en estos momentos, ya que era la hora de su salida a comer tuve una grandiosa idea y mire a Yui.

-Yui.

-Si Shu.-se levanto de la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Antes de irte quiero que lleves estos papeles a la oficina de fotocopiado y me saques diez copias de cada hoja , espero que sepas hacerlo..-tomo las hojas y después me miro.

-Claro que se, ayer tu secretaria me mostro como hacerlo.

-Entonces anda ve rápido, para que así mas rápido puedas marcharte.-y ni siquiera tuve que repetírselo porque en menos de lo que esperaba ella camino a la puerta.-Yui.-paro y giro a mirarme.-Otra cosa, ya que tu eres mi hermana y también trabajas aquí, no tienes que estar todo el tiempo avisándole a mi secretaria que vas a entrar a la oficina, puedes hacerlo sin avisar.

-Pero.

-Nada de peros, solo hazlo y sobre los días que haiga alguien importante aquí, no te preocupes que yo le avisare a Maya y ella te dirá a ti que no entres, pero los días que no te diga nada solo entra sin avisar entendiste.-y ella afirmo.- Entonces entendido eso, ve rápido y saca esas copias que supongo ya te quieres marchar.-y asistió para después salir mientras que yo me dejaba caer en mi silla y tomaba unos papeles que necesitaba revisar además de abrir mi laptop, para seguir con los pendientes que tenia.

-Shu.-y un rayos fue lo único que paso por mi cabeza al escuchar esa voz.

"Yui"

Tenia que terminar esto rápido, así que tome rápidamente otro paquete de hojas en blanco y colocándolas en la copiadora rápidamente la encendí para que así sacara rápidamente las hojas copiadas, y solo mirando la luz verde que provenía de la maquina y mirando las hojas saliendo del otro lado ya copiadas me di cuenta que había echo un buen trabajo, así que después de sacar la hoja ya copiada y metiendo otra me di cuenta que aun no hacia una cosa importante, así que después de volver a encender la copiadora y mirar que todo estaba bien, tome mi celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón y busque el numero de Amsi para marcarle y quedar con ella en algún lugar, así que después de marcar su numero espere dos tonos antes de que ella contestara.

-Valla, que sorpresa, no me digas que te escapaste y ahora estas en el baño llorando de frustración por tanto trabajo.-reí por las ocurrencias de Amsi.

-Para nada, estoy sacando copias, pero no te llame para eso sino para decirte que te prepares porque dentro de una hora tu y yo nos iremos de compras.

-¿De compras?, y como si ahora mismo tu estas en la oficina de tu hermano y yo estoy mas que aburrida mirando a mi madre ser depilada y con la cara tan verde que parece sacada de la laguna o mejor dicho de mi piscina la cual me mando limpiar pero no lo e echo porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-No seas tonta, y deja de hablar como si la vida se te acabara, y como te dije prepárate que nos vamos de compras.

-Dime que paso, no me digas que hipnotizaste a tu hermano y es por eso que planes que salgamos de compras ahora mismo.

-Para nada, pero ahora que lo dices pareciera que así paso, porque de repente mi hermano dijo, toma Yui mi tarjeta de crédito y ve de compras con tu amiga, que yo pagare todo.

-TODO.-aleje el celular de mi oído como si ella estuviera frente a mi y afirme.

-A si es, así que como te dije prepárate que nos vamos de compras.

-Ni siquiera tienes que mencionarlo, dime donde nos vemos y a que hora.-y dicho esto nos pusimos de acuerdo y colgué para acabar con mi trabajo, y ya con las hojas en la manos me dirigí a toda prisa a la oficina de Shu, y en la cual al detenerme al frente de la puerta pensé en tocar pero como ya me lo había dicho antes Shu no tenia que hacerlo, así que con toda confianza abrí la puerta, la cual minutos antes desie a ver golpada para avisar mi llegada, y así no mirar la escena que estaba frente a mi y la cual estaba mas que segura me traumaría de por vida o por lo menos si me traería barias pesadillas por la noche, pero como no tenerlas si frente a mi tenia la imagen mas descabella que Shu pudo brindarme, y es que el mirar a mi hermano con su prometida besándose abría sido vergonzoso o no tanto porque ya los había mirado muchas veces antes, pero el mirarla a ella sobre el en su silla y con la blusa desabrochada mostrando todos sus pechos además de la falda negra de ella siendo levantada hasta sus muslos por las manos de mi hermano, era demasiado para mis ojos el mirar, pero no siendo lo unico tambien tube que soportar el mirar como el le tocaba el trasero y como ella tocando su pecho desnudo me miraba con molestia, pero por kami que encerio esa era la peor esena que ubiese querido imaginarme y mucho menos mirar en persona.

-Yui.

-Yo..yo...yo lo siento mucho.-deje las hojas en el piso y salí corriendo serrando la puerta tras de mi para subir a toda prisa al elevador y presionando el botón que bajaba, y mientras que se serraban las puertas tape mi cara con mis manos por la vergüenza que había sentido y que aun sentía, pero por kamisama que mas podía sentir en un momento como este, además de mucha pero mucha pena, y como si fuera que a la vida le gustara verme de esta manera en ese momento me exalte al sentir mi celular vibrar en mi pantalón y sacándolo aun con nervios al mirarlo para mi jodida suerte era una llamada de Shu la cual ni siquiera sabia como contestar, así que decidí no hacerlo, no conteste y deje que siguiera sonando y vibrando una y otra vez hasta que el elevador abrió las puertas y salí de el para caminar a la salida, y donde para mi suerte en la cual ya estaba el auto que me llevaría a la mansión.

-Señorita Yui, la estaba esperando.-el hombre de negro o mejor dicho el chofer, abrió la puerta del auto y entre en el de inmediato omitiendo e ignorando el pequeño detalle o no tan pequeño que mi celular aun vibraba y sonaba una y otra vez en mi mano.

-Señorita, todo esta bien.-mire al hombre desde la parte de atrás del auto mientras que igualmente el me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, y afirme sin decir nada mas y mirando como la pantalla de mi celular aun se prendía y apagaba, y solo fue ahí que decidí simplemente contestar y vencer a mis nervios porque tampoco me la iba pasar evitando las llamadas de Shu si mañana tendría que verle la cara sin duda, así que con todo el valor que me plantie oprimí la pantalla y conteste la llamada.

-Yui, lo que paso.

-No tienes que explicármelo Shu, digo Ayame y tu son prometidos y es obvio que ustedes hacen estas cosas.-y hubiese no a ver querido decir eso, porque en ese momento por mi cabeza pasaron escenas que preferiblemente hubiera querido omitir.

-De cualquier forma fue un error de mi parte que tu presenciaras esta escena, la cual te juro no se va a repetir otra vez.-y pedía a kami que así fuera porque otra escena como esa enserio aria explotar mi cara de vergüenza.

-Si como sea, solo olvídalo que también lo are yo, así que adiós.-y colgué sin arrepentimiento, porque enserio ya no quería hablar con Shu, y menos aun escuchar su vos la cual con solo eso podía recordarlos a el y a Ayame en esa posición en la cual los encontré, y la que era mas que obvio no quería recordar.

-Disculpe.-llame la atención del chofer y el me miro por el espejo.-No quiero ir a la mansión, así que mejor déjeme en el centro comercia, mi hermano ya lo sabe así que no abra problema.-y mientras lo mire afirmar me recargue mejor en el asiento y serré mis ojos, pero al instante los abrí ya que con solo serrarlos un poco por mi mente solo pasaban Shu y Ayame y para mi era mejor no pensar en ellos en este instante, así que decidí que lo mejor era solo mirar por la ventana hacia afuera y despejar mi mente, si solo eso aria.

"Narració normal"

Después de llagar al centro comercial y de que la rubia bajo del coche camino hacia la cafetería donde se encontraría con Amsi a la cual minutos antes le había mandado un mensaje, y la cual regresándole el mensaje solo le respondió con un ok, así que después de que esperar a la peli negra por casi 20 minutos, Yui la miro llegar y sentándose en la silla de enfrente de ella la hablo.

-Perdón por tardar tanto, pero como sabes no tengo coche ahora.

-Si, digo no es como que si hubiera esperado tanto, así que porque mejor no vamos a mirar por ahí antes de que se haga mas tarde.

-Obvio no, primero lo primero, así que cuéntame que paso con Ruki.

-Te dije que no paso nada, solamente platicamos de lo que paso en la cafetería y ya.

-O si claro Yui, nada mas, no mientas si claramente me doy cuenta que estas omitiendo detalles los cuales no me quieres contar.-la rubia solo sonrió y mirándose las uñas como si estas fueran lo mas interesante del mundo negó.

-Para nada, digo no es como que si te fuera a contar cosas que ya te conté antes, como que Ruki volvió a pedirme perdón, y además volvió a decirme que le gustaba, a y que quería salir con migo, claro esta hasta que el me lo pida.-y en ese momento casi podía jurarse Yui que la cara le ardía por lo roja que se había puesto al recordar lo ocurrido, mientras que Amsi casi soltando el grito al cielo lo contuvo gracias a que recordó aun estaban en un lugar publico, pero aun así no impidiéndose sonreír como desquiciad lo hizo, o al menos eso se pensó la rubia al mirarla.

-Y tu que le contestaste.

-Pues nada, porque en ese momento salí tras de ti, pero antes regrese y le di mi numero de celular para que me llamara.

-Y bien, ya te llamo o al menos te mando un mensaje.-la rubia negó.-Y entonces porque tu no lo llamas.

-Obvio y claro que no lo are, digo yo le di mi numero para que el me llamara si quería seguir conversando, cosa que no a echo, pero tampoco es como que yo este esperando su llamada.

-Dame tu celular.-Amsi extendió su mano mientras que Yui mirándola con una ceja alzada se extraño por su petición, pero aun así entregándole el aparato solo miro cuando Amsi tecleándolo después tecleo el suyo y esperando unos segundos le regreso su celular cuando este sonó.-Toma.-la rubia lo tomo y al mirarlo solo pudo abrir grandes sus ojos mientras que miraba a una muy sonriente Amsi igualmente mirándola.-Léelo en vos alta para mi.-y volviendo a mirar el mensaje que había acabado de llegar lo comenzó a leerlo.

"Pensé que seria muy pronto para llamarte, es por eso que me e contenido las ganas de hacerlo o mandarte un mensaje, pero dale las gracias a Amsi por avisarme que era buen momento para hacerlo"

-Como pudiste, creerá que estoy desesperada por esperar su llamada.-y dicho esto volvió a sentir el celular vibrar y miro el nuevo mensaje.

"E estado pensando en lo que conversamos esta mañana, sobre lo de si me perdonarías o no y creo que no recibí una respuesta, así que dime, me perdonaras o tendré que humillarme de una mayor forma para que lo hagas".

-Guau ese chico si que esta desesperado por tu perdón, o mejor dicho por ti.-y como si fuera un fantasma Amsi se coloco a un lado de Yui y leyendo el mensaje en voz alta Yui solo después de que termino le dio un empujón no muy fuerte para que se alejara de ella.

-Porque le dijiste que podía llamarme, ahora no se que contestarle y peor aun seguro el a de estar esperando mi respuesta.

-O vamos Yui, solo perdona al pobre chico antes de que hagá otra tontería como bajar sus pantalones en publico por ti, o algo peor, además, yo creo que ya recibió mucho castigo por tu parte.

-Si, se que tienes razón, pero no se que contestarle.

-Solo escribe, si Ruki te perdono, listo, fácil y rápido, además de que no te andarás con rodeos.-y era mas que obvio que Amsi tenia razón, solo tenia que escribirle esas palabras y ya, listo esto acabaría y Ruki ya no estaría tan desesperado por un perdón de parte de ella, además de que esto era mejor que mirarlo a la cara y decirle esas palabras sin sentir incomodidad, así que ya decidida mando el mensaje y listo.

-O rayos.-miro el celular de nuevo vibrar.-Otro mensaje.

"Me alegro de que me perdonaras, y ya teniendo tu perdón te lo diré de nuevo, Yui me gustas y quiero que aceptes salir con migo.-Y los gritos esta vez si salieron sin importar el que dirán las personas a su alrededor, las cuales las miraban con mala cara.

-Dile que si Yui, dile que si, es mas dame eso.-y como si hubiera sido a la velocidad de la luz, Amsi le arrebato el celular a la rubia y tecleando aun mas rápido, fue tarde cuando se lo quito.

-Porque le contestaste.-miro el mensaje mandado y creyó morir por la pena al mirar lo escrito.

"Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías, y obviamente la respuesta es si, así que espero los detalles de la cita".

"Entonces porque esperar, mañana mismo, que te parece, te recogeré a las 3:00 de la tarde"

-Valla ese Ruki si que es rápido.-y mirándola Yui se pensaba como se atrevía a decir "que rápido" si ella misma le había dado los motivos para que le propusiera lo de la cita.

-Rayos Amsi, por si no lo recuerdas mañana tengo que trabajar, no puedo ir a esa cita con Ruki.-y ahora como rechazaría la cita.-Maldita sea Amsi, tendré que rechazarlo por tu culpa.

-Eso si que no.-y rápidamente le quito el celular a la rubia, mientras que ella tratando de quitárselos de nuevo lo hizo tarde una vez mas, ya que solo leyendo en el celular " Mensaje enviado", se maldijo.

"Ok, mañana esta bien, solo una cosa, veámonos en el centro comercial"

"Esta bien, te esperare en la cafetería, y algo mas, enserio espero con ansias esta cita"

Y en ese momento al leer el mensaje Yui por un instante se emociono, porque obvio que mujer no se emocionaría con una cita, y mas aun si esa cita era con un chico que si le interesaba, ya que admitiéndolo y como Amsi había mencionado alguna vez, Ruki se caía de lo bueno que estaba, pero esa emoción poco le duro porque había un minúsculo problema para que esa emoción se hiciera realidad, y solo era que si se atrevía a ir a esa cita y no a trabajar, Shu era capas de buscarla por mar y tierra, y para como estaban las cosas darle un castigo aun mayor del que ya tenia, pero vamos que parecía que a Shu le encantaba darle reprimendas sin sentido y era por eso mismo que se pensaba no quería ganarse otra por culpa esta ves de Amsi.

-Amsi dime, es que acaso a ti te gusta verme infeliz.-la peli negra levanto una ceja.-Porque pareciera que si.-y antes de que Amsi dijera algo Yui se puso tan roja que pensó explotaría.-COMO PUDISTE AMSI, SABES BIEN QUE NO PUEDO IR A ESA CITA, A LA CUAL OBVIAMENTE ME MURO POR IR, PERO DIME QUE VOY A HACER CON SHU.-y mientras esperaba a que la rubia se calmara y respirara de nuevo con calma la peli negra se levanto para comprar dos refrescos y al regresar y mirar a Yui mas calmada le entrego el refresco y hablo con calma.

-Yui ¿Crees que soy una mala amiga?, digo, porque no soy tonta por si no te has dado cuenta, y para que te des una idea de mi inteligencia te diré que ya pensé en como ayudarte con el problema de tu hermano, y para que así puedas ir a esa cita.

-Como.-dijo rápido la rubia.

-Pues fácil, le pedirás ayudara a tu madre,-y solo cuando termino de escucharla y en ese momento la rubia soltó tal carcajada que si no hubiera sido porque ya se había pasado el refresco se hubiera ahogado con todo el liquido en su boca.

-Así que te piensas que yo le pediré ayuda a mi madre para que mienta por mi, y para que así pueda ir a esa cita, o claro gran idea, y es que acaso tu te piensas que ella aceptara así como si nada.-volvió a reír.-Debes de estar bromeando Amsi, si verdad estas bromeando.

-No seas tonta Yui, a las mamas les encanta involucrarse en las citas de sus hijas, y mas aun si nunca lo han echo, o dime alguna vez le comentaste a tu madre de alguna cita que haigas tenido.-y la rubia negó ya que jamás había pasado eso, y tal vez tenia razón Amsi, ya que cuando Yuki y ella vivían juntas en Nueva York, había veces en que Yuki le llamaba a su mama solo para contarle de alguna cita que había tenido con algún chico, pero bueno en ese entonces ella se pensaba que eso lo hacia su amiga solo por que se llevaba bien con su mama, cosa que a ella le hubiera gustado hacer con su propia madre pero para cuando ella tubo su primera cita su mama estaba en una junta en Corea, cosa que no le importo en ese momento pero después cuando paso su primer beso o cosas mas privadas la única persona que estuvo ahí para escucharla había sido Yuki, la cual no solo había sido un gran soporte para sus alegrías, sino que también para sus penas, y ahora pensándolo mejor, tal vez Amsi tenia razón y si en aquel entonces hubiese tenido a su madre las cosas habrían sido mejor.

-Yo jamás le comente a mi madre de ninguna de mis citas, ni siquiera de los novios que tuve o lo de.-se quedo callada y bebió de su refresco.

-¿De que?.-negó con la cabeza la rubia.

-De nada, solo que tienes razón, yo jamás e hablado de estas cosas con mi madre, pero eso en que me podría ayudar en mi cita con Ruki.

-Yui, cuéntale a tu mama de la cita y créeme que ella te ayudara, eres su única hija y con seguridad como cualquier madre ella ara lo que sea para mirarte feliz.

-Tu crees que así pase.-Amsi afirmo y tomado el celular de la rubia el cual estaba en la mesa miro la hora y se dio cuanta que se estaba asiendo tarde, así que terminándose el refresco se levantaron y fueron hacia lo que en verdad habían planeado hacer ese día, lo cual era obviamente ir de compras y comprar ropa sexy como había dicha la peli negra mientras que arrastraba a Yui a una tienda para comprar ropa para su cita de mañana.

"Yui"

Había tardado mas de lo que pensaba en el centro comercial comprado toda esta ropa, la cual Amsi me había arrastrado a comprar ya que como me había dicho y claramente me había echo entender aun no sabia a donde me llevaría Ruki, así que tuve que comprar de todo un poco y gracias a la generosidad de Shu, del cual hasta ahora no quería ni recordar su rosto me había echo dueña de mucha, bueno no, pero si me había echo dueña de varios conjuntos de ropa nuevecitos.

-Ya llegue.-entre y le entregue las bolsas a una de las empleadas la cual me aviso que mi padre estaba en su oficina al igual que Reiji y mi madre en la suya, así que decidida y antes de pasar a cenar subí las escaleras y fui hacia la oficina de mi madre, la cual al tocar su puerta me dejo entrar.

-Espero que no estés ocupada mama.-tome asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio y ella dejando unos papeles en el escritorio negó para mirarme.

-Para nada hija, solo reviso unos papeles pero no son importantes, son trabajo para el día de mañana y sobre el hotel que se inaugurar.-afirme, y es que si mama antes me había comunicado que abría una inauguración de otro hotel, y en el cual ella había sido la encargada de la decoración de este.

-Si me comentaste antes eso, pero ahí algo que quiero contarte ya que me e dado cuanta que tu y yo jamás hemos conversado de esto, y quisiera que tu estuvieras al tanto de esto.

-Hija dime te paso algo, no me digas que es sobre otra pelea Yui, sabes bien que no me gusto nada lo que hiciste y no es que no quieras que te defiendas, pero la violencia no es la solución para nada.-negué rápido.

-Para nada mama, no tiene nada que ver con peleas ni nada por el estilo, es mas bien que un chico me invito a salir.

-O Yui, eso es fantástico, dime como es, es lindo, como se llama.-jamás me imagine que como había dicho Amsi a mi madre le daría felicidad que yo le contara estas cosas, pero al parecer si, ya que al instante se levanto y camino hacia mi.-Hija cuéntamelo todo.-tomo mi mano y me levante para caminar a un sofá que tenia ahí y para así sentarnos juntas.

-Su nombre es Mukami Ruki.

-¿Mukami?, no me digas que es el amigo de Raito y Ayato.-afirme.-O hija, ese chico es muy lindo, y proviene de una familia aceptable para tu padre, créeme no tendrás problemas con el.

-Si bueno, me alegra que te de felicidad, pero como te dije el me invito a salir con el, mañana y yo acepte.-y la mire levantar un ceja.-Mama se que hice mal en decir que si, pero enserio me atrae ese chico y no quise rechazarlo, así que con toda la pena del mudo te pido que me ayudes para que yo pueda salí con el.

-Yui, dime entonces tu solo me estas contando esto para que yo te ayude con tu padre.-negué.

-Claro que no mama, independiente mente de tu decisión, yo quería contarte esto digo, jamás lo había echo y me ase feliz contarte lo que pasa en mi vida.

-O hija.-me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo.-Lamento mucho no a ver estado con tigo todo este tiempo, pero espero que tu entiendas que fue por tu bien, y que me cuentes esto me ase tan feliz.-nos separamos y me miro de nuevo cuando escuchamos la puerta ser tocada y mi madre solo después dijo un adelante.

-Señora, la cena esta lista y el joven Reiji y el señor las están esperando en la mesa.- así que afirmando mi madre y yo bajamos al comedor en el cual como había mencionado la empleada ya estaban sentados mi padre, Reiji y para mi sorpresa Shu el cual solo me miraba atento ya que estaba al frente de mi y aun lado de mi padre, así que tomado asiento a un lado de Reiji trate de ignorar su mirada, la cual para mi alivio se esfumo cuando mi padre comenzó a hablar con el y mi madre con Reiji hasta que después mi madre me llamo y yo la mire al igual que todos prestándole atención, claro yo aun con mi pasta en la boca tratando de tragarla.

-Yui, como sabes mañana tengo que ir a la inaugurasen de el nuevo hotel, y quiero que tu me acompañes, que te parece.-y casi me atragante con mi pasta cuando mi mama me guiño el ojo, y asiendo que todos me prestaran atención, quise ocultarme bajo la mesa cuando sentí las miradas de todos en mi.

-Yui estas bien.-asentí bebiendo de mi refresco para alivio de mi padre.

-Si es solo que, me sorprendió que mama me invitara a una inauguración de uno de sus hoteles.

-Si, supongo que es algo nuevo para ti hija.-mire a mi padre y afirme.

-Bien y dicho esto amor.-mi mama miro a Shu.-Shu espero que mañana disculpen a Yui de su castigo para que ella pueda ir con migo, digo, claro esa si no ay objeción de que ella me acompañe.-y mirando a mi padre y de reojo a Shu los mire negar a ambos.

-Yui puede ir con tigo Christa, solo por esta vez, y solo porque es su primera vez en algo tan importante como la inauguración de un hotel que tu diseñaste.-y casi quise saltar de felicidad cuando Shu afirmo y solo sonriendo le agradecí a mi madre, mientras que ella también me sonreirá, así que después de esto seguimos cenando hasta que terminamos y todos subimos a nuestras recamaras salvo Shu que el si se despidió para marcharse a su departamento, y el cual me di cuenta trajo mi mochila de su oficina la cual recordando solo hasta ahora había olvidado esta tarde en su oficina, pero como no hacerlo si en esos momentos lo único que me importaba era salir corriendo y no mi mochila olvidada, así que después de darme cuenta de que la había recuperado entre a ducharme y al salir encontré a mi madre sentada en mi cama esperándome, y a la cual no tardando corrí de inmediato para abrasar y darle miles de gracias por su ayuda, además de que también le pedí ayuda para escoger algo de ropa para mi cita de mañana, a la que seguía sin saber a donde iría pero eso poco me importaba porque estaba tan emocionada que poca importancia le daría si solo Ruki me llevaba a comer hamburguesas o rameen a cualquier establecimiento.

x

x

Y bien, ahora que era del día de la tan soñada cita mis nervios estaban hasta el tope, porque por un lado si estaba mas que emocionada por salir en una cita con Ruki, pero por otro lado tenia tanto miedo de que Shu o alguien de la familia me mirara aquí, que no tenia ni una idea que respondería si eso sucedía, y es que en este preciso momento se suponía que yo ahora me encontraba en Tokio, y no en Osaka y menos aun en una cita a la cual estaba llegando tarde gracias a la desidia de no saber como vestirme, y es que después de todos las sugerencias de mi madre la noche anterior, eso no había sido de mucha ayudado, y no era que ella no supiera vestirse o una cosa así, claro que no, mi madre siempre vestía elegantemente para toda ocasión, y e ahí el problema par mi, porque a ella le encantaba siempre vestir elegantemente, y fácil mente podía responder que a mi no, además de que a ella le gustaba siempre verme vestida con vestidos y bien peinada sin un cabello desarreglado, y admitámoslo yo no era la clase de chica que a pesar de que era femenina, no me importaba ensuciarme y mucho menos despeinarme el cabello, y era por eso mismo que me había negado a utilizar un vestido azul que ella me sugirió, en ves de eso me había puesto unos jinés muy ajustados, una blusa de tirantes con un estampado de una corona y unos tacones ámbar de boca de pescado, los cuales aun que no eran muy altos si me hacían ver mas alta además de que hoy si había dejado mi cabello rizado y suelto lo cual me gustaba ya que ahora estaba mas largo, pero eso poco importaba ahora que estaba llegando tarde y caminado mas rápido al fin llegue a la cafetería del centro comercial y solo cuando mire a Ruki sentado en una mesa me relaje y camine mas despacio y al mirarme el se levanto y por kami pensé que no podría mirarlo mas guapo sin babear por el, pero al parecer me equivoque porque frente a mi lo tenia mas guapo que nunca con unos jinés azules, tenis de botín negros además de una camisa a cuadros gris desabotonada y con otra debajo blanca, lo cual lo hacía ver realmente guapo y el echo de llevar el cabello despeinado le daba el luck perfecto para mirarse tan sexy, así que después de tragar toda la baba que no quería soltar sonreí y me acerque a el para saludarlo.

-Lamento a ver llegado tarde.

-No te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí esperando.-y después de eso tomamos asiento y solo nos miramos muy incómodamente, hasta que me arte y hable.

-Ruki, mira no es que quiera tener malos modales ni nada de eso, pero adonde piensas llevarme o es que piensas que nos quedaremos aquí mirándonos toda una tarde.-y sabia que sonaba mal, pero no quería quedarme aquí y exponerme a que alguno de mis hermanos me mirara.

-Para nada, es solo que...Yui tenia pensado llevarte a un parque de diversiones.-y saco dos boletos y me los mostro, y fue ahí que me di cuenta de mis zapatos altos, ya que no podía ir a un parque de diversiones con ellos sin darme una fuerte caída, pero vamos, Ruki jamás me menciono que me llevaría ahí, ósea que eso era su culpa.

-Diablos, Ruki,.-mire hacia otro lugar hasta que escuche el rechinido de su silla y lo mire levantarse.

-Vamos.-extendió su mano y yo la tome para comenzar a caminar hacia las tiendas, y solo cuando paramos en una me di cuanta que estábamos entrando en una zapatería

-Yui créeme que este detalle de tus zapatos no me impedirá que este día sea perfecto, así que escoge unos tenis.-levante una ceja, pero después de unos minutos comencé a buscar ya que digo, el tenia la culpa por no contarme a donde me llevara así que después de buscar mire unos converse blancos y un minuto después Ruki pago por ellos además de unas calcetas que gracias al cielo vendían ahí también, así que ya con los tenis en mis pies salimos de la tienda y fuimos hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su coche, y el cual unos minutos después nos llevo hacia el enorme parque de diversiones en el cual no dude y rápidamente entre tomando la mano de Ruki para arrastrarlo a la montaña rusa, después a unas tazas giratorias y a una cosa que ni siquiera sabia que era pero subía y bajaba a una gran velocidad mientras que yo como loca extendía mis manos al cielo para intentar tocarlo.

-Ahí que parar e ir por algo para beber.-gire para mirar a Ruki y afirme mientras que miraba su cara de nauseas, así que apiadándome de el lo tome de la mano para ir hacia una de las cafeterías de ese lugar.-Supongo que te estas divirtiendo.-tome el refresco que me había entregado Ruki y afirme bebiendo de el, mientras que el se sentaba a un lado mío.

-Me a encantado que me trajineras aquí, ase micho que no venia a un parque de diversiones.-sonreí al igual que el y solo mirándolo sacar su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, después se acerco a mi para abrasarme por los hombros, y para así tomar una selfi mientras que yo aun bebía de mi refresco.

-Oye.-lo empuje y el sonrió, deje mi refresco en la mesa y le arrebate el celular de la mano.-Aun no estaba lista.-me acerque de nuevo a el y volví a tomar otra selfi, solo que esta vez el no me abraso y después, y después tome otra con el abrazándome, y luego otra y otra hasta que quise ser atrevida y bese su mejilla y tome otra selfi, pero después de eso Ruki fue aun mas atrevido que yo porque giro su cara y me beso en los labios, y aun que solo fue un rose eso me tentó a no despegar mis labios de los de el, y enredando mis brazos en su cuello me acerque mas a el y junte de nuevo nuestros labios, pero esta ves en un beso mas arriesgado y solo cuando coloco sus manos en mi cintura y abrió con su lengua mi boca arriesgue toda mi cordura, y serré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por ese beso mientras que el girando un poco su cabeza y al igual que yo entregándose mas al beso me sorprendió cuando toco mi lengua con la suya, pero eso no me detuvo a seguir con el beso y solo unos segundos después nos separamos, y yo reí para desatar mis manos de su cuello y tome mi refresco para beber de el, mientras que el al igual que yo me soltó y sonrió.

-Ahí que ir a ese juego donde te salpican de agua antes de marcharnos, que te parece.-afirme y nos pusimos de pie mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos, y así fuimos a un juego y a otro hasta que ya después de mucho como dijo Ruki subimos a ese juego donde no solo nos salpicamos de agua sino que salimos completamente mojados, y donde para mi mala suerte descubrí que mi blusa no era a prueba de agua ya que hacia que se me trasparentar todo mi brasier, pero gracias a la caballerosidad de Ruki y de que llevaba dos camisas, me dio su camisa de cuadros la cual aun que me quedaba muy larga cubría muy bien lo que no quería mostrar, así que después de salir del parque de diversiones, subimos al auto de Ruki en el cual el me llevo a un McDonald's ya que no quería entrar de esta forma a un restaurante, y es que a el estar completamente mojada y con una camisa que mas bien parecía vestido en mi, no se comparaba con mi cabello tan despeinado el cual había tenido que acomodar en una coleta, la cual solo me hacia ver mas mal arreglada, así que lo mejor era evitar que alguien me mirara en estas condiciones y solo pidiendo unas hamburguesas por el auto servicio además de unos refrescos me la pase de maravilla comiendo en el auto de Ruki el cual lo estaciono en una calle sola.

-Tengo que regresar a la mansión Ruki, es tarde y de seguro me esperan.-ruin mentira pensé, pero mama había echo una cuartada y tenia que llegar a una hora exacta para que esta no fallara, y después de mirar a Ruki afirmar y encender el auto me relaje ya que estaba a tiempo para llegar a la mansión sin ser descubierta, así que unos minutos después llegamos a la mansión, y al bajar del auto tome mis tacones y mi mini bolso, y ya frente a la puerta de la mansión me despedí de el, al igual que le di las gracias con un beso en la mejilla para después entrar a la mansión, pero justo antes de alejarme de el, Ruki tomo mi mano y me hizo detenerme para después acercarse a mi y besarme, y aun que solo fue un beso casto, solo con ese rose volvió a hacerme vibrar tanto que me importo muy poco estar frente a la puerta de la mansión y me levante en puntillas para besarlo de nuevo, mientras que el me tomaba una vez mas de la cintura para juntar mas nuestros cuerpos, y solo colocando una mano en su pecho ya que en la otra cargaba los zapatos de tacón, lo aleje de mi porque gracias a mi Inner recordé que aun seguía frente a la puerta de la mansión en la cual aun que sabia no se encontraba nadie, no me hacia sentir cómoda del solo pensar que alguien podría mirarnos.

-Lo lamento.-soltó mi cintura y yo negué.

-No es que no quiera besarte ni nada de eso.-me aleje mas de el.-Pero estamos frente a mi casa, y pues bueno.

-Entiendo, y creo que tienes razón,.-metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.-Así que es mejor que me valla antes de que vuelva a olvidarme de esto y me arriesgue a que alguien abra esa puerta y me parta la cara.-reí un poco y afirme.-En todo caso quiero decirte que me la pase muy bien, y espero que tu también.

-Claro que me la pase muy bien.-nos miramos por un minuto hasta que el se acerco de nuevo a mi y solo al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla y volver a sentir el hormigueo en mi, supe que Ruki enserio me interesaba.

-Nos vemos el lunes.-y antes de marcharse de nuevo recibí otro beso en los labios y una sonrisa de su parte justo al marcharse, y solo cuando mire el auto salir por el portón abrí la puerta y comencé a entrar a la mansión la cual silenciosamente me recibió y eso me hizo sonreír mas feliz ya que estaba mas que segura nadie descubriría mi mentira y la cita que había tenido con Ruki, pero mi sonrisa se esfumo cuando pise el primer escalón de las escaleras y un Yui me hizo girar para mirar a la persona que me llamo y la cual me hizo sudar frio al mirarlo.

"Shu"

La furia que sentía en estos momentos no se comparaba al haberme enterado de la mentira que Christa nos había dicho a mi padre y a mi el día de ayer, no eso había sido poco porque a comparación de la que sentía en estos momentos al mirar a Yui besándose con el chico que según ella "No era su muy amigo", eso era algo demasiado diferente, y es que el enterarme de su mentira había sido tan fácil que no dudaba mi padre también lo había descubierto de inmediato, y tan solo yo lo había dejado pasar por lo que ella había mirado el día de ayer en la oficina, y es que el mirarnos a Ayame y a mi en esa posición no había sido lo que yo abría querido que mirar de mi, y solo por eso me había imaginado de su incomodidad para con migo, y suponía que ese había sido el motivo para el pedirle a Christa que mintiera, y aun que dudaba que ella le hubiera contado algo de lo que había mirado en la oficina o mas bien de la escena que Ayame y yo le habíamos mostrado, la pregunta estaba en que ¿Como ella había convencido a Christa para mentirnos?, y era por eso mismo que después de comprobar que Yui no había viajado con Christa a Tokio, la duda de donde se encontraba se había metido en mi cabeza, así que después de salir de la oficina y omitiendo la cena con Ayame me había dirigido de inmediato a la mansión solo para informarme que Yui efectivamente no había viajado con Christa, y no era como que las empleadas me lo confirmaran, sino que simplemente con el solo entrar a la habitación de Yui me había confirmado que ella había estado ahí, pero la pregunta era ¿A donde se había marchado, y con quien?, tal vez con su amiga, pensé y me creí que así era porque ella misma me había dicho que solo tenia una amiga, así que decidido de hablar con ella me quede a esperarla por casi dos horas, hasta que después de escuchar un auto llegar me asome por la ventana pensado que tal ves serian alguno de los trillizos o Subaru, ya que Reiji sabia había salido de viaje con nuestro padre y justo para mi sorpresa y enojo averigüe que no era ninguno de ellos a los que miraba llegar, sino que era ella, Yui la cual muy feliz se abajo de un auto negro, mientras que por la otra puerta se abajo el chico confianzudo de ayer y después de acompañarla a la puerta y de decirse unas palabras ella lo beso en la mejilla, mientras que yo inconscientemente serraba mis puños mientras los miraba y solo cuando la mire alejarse trate de controlarme pero eso poco me duro porque al instante mire a ese chico tomarla de nuevo de la mano y a serla acercarse mas el para besarla, y fue ahí que mi cordura no dio para mas y quise salir y partirle la cara ya que por mi cabeza solo pasaba furia, pero trate de controlarme para no hacer ninguna tontería ya que después de eso mire como Yui se acercaba mas a el y lo besaba y solo eso me basto para calmarme ya que con que derecho yo podía partirle la cara a ese muchacho si Yui había aceptado el beso, y no solo eso ella misma lo había besado después, así que me aleje de la ventana y tome asiento en el sofá hasta que escuche la puerta ser abierta para después escuchar los pasos de Yui y fue ahí que me levante y camine hacia la entrada y antes de que ella subiera las escaleras la llame y ella se giro para mirarme borrando su sonrisa.

-Supongo que tu cita con ese chico es la causante de tanta alegría.-camine hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirándola, mientras que ella no despegaba su mirada de mi, y suponía que eso era por los nerviosismo al sentirse descubierta por mi.

-Shu yo.

-Pero sabes lo que mas sorprende y no sabría que decidir es si me sorprende mas que convencieras a Christa para que mintiera por ti, o que tu te hubieras creído lo suficiente mente lista para creerte que me engañarías con eso de viajar a una aburrida inauguración.-me detuve frente a ella mientras que ella apartaba su mirada de la mía.-Y bien, dime que debe sorprenderme mas.-la mire exhalar y después mirarme.

-No es como si hubiera querido mentirte o acerté enojar Shu, además de que la idea de que mi madre mintiera por mi no me hiso sentir cómoda, pero admitámoslo si yo te hubiera pedido que me dejaras salir con Ruki hoy, me lo abrías negado.-y jure que jamás me hubiera imaginado a Yui hablarme así, pero mirarla ahí parada frente a mi con un mirada tan decidida me hacia ya no mirarla como aquella pequeña niña que lloraba por todo.-A si que anda dime cual será mi nuevo castigo.

-No te quiero volver a mirar con ese muchacho, ni quiero enterarme de que tu y el llegaron a algo porque me niego rotundamente y créeme que si mi padre te hizo la vida imposible con el tal Tsukinami, con migo no te será de una forma mas fácil.

-Tu no puedes evitar que yo salga con Ruki, ni puedes negarme el que yo este con el aun si solo somos amigos, así que no trates de controlarme Shu que yo no soy la tipo de niñita que obedece las reglas que le imponen.-y pareciera que fuera un reto para mi, porque al instante me hizo sonreír.

-No me retes Yui, porque no sabes con quien tratas y menos en lo que te metes al querer hacer tu voluntad, tu eres mi hermanita y yo tengo que cuidarte de todo y de todos y aunque no seas una niña, yo puedo meterme en tu vida si así lo quiero.-y casi por un instante quise reír muy fuerte al mirar su reacción por mis palabras.

-No hablaras enserio.

-Tan enserio como que te juro que tu castigo se extenderá tanto que tal ves tengas que tomarle una fotografía a tu amiga para que así no la olvides.-saque de mi pantalón mi celular al sentirlo vibrar, y mirando la pantalla y leyendo el mensaje nuevo me di cuenta de la hora y de que llegaba tarde para mi cena con Ayame, la cual estaba mas que seguro estaba furiosa por mi retaso y solo dándole otra mirada a Yui y volviendo a sonreír decidí que era hora de marcharme.-Ahora sube a tu habitación y quédate ahí hasta que llegue Kanato, que será el, el que se quedara con tigo esta noche para cuidarte.

-¿Kanato?.

-Si el, creo no tardara, así que no causes problemas mientras que el llega y algo mas dime, ese chico te llevo a algún lado a comer.-afirmo.-Entonces anda sube a tu habitación, que por estar esperándote voy tarde a mi cena con Ayame.- y seguido de eso subió las escaleras.

-Claro regáñame a mi, pero bien que tu puedes manosear a tu novia frente a otras personas.-y al escucharla murmurar eso subí las escaleras rápido y la detuve de una mano.

-Escúchame, lamento que tu hubieras presenciado eso y te prometo no, mas bien te juro no volverá a pasar.-rayos hubiese querido no mencionar esto, pero en algún momento lo abríamos tenido que hablar y mejor ahora que después seguir con esa incomodidad.

-No es como que tengas que pedir perdón, digo ella es tu novia y ovinamente le gusta demostrártelo, pero lo mejor es que olvidemos eso de que yo entre a tu oficina sin avisar, digo solo para no llevarme otra escena igual.-maldita sea y todo por culpa de Ayame ahora tenia que pedir disculpas por algo que obviamente pude a ver evitado, pero no había echo.-Entonces Shu creo que dicho esto subiré a mi habitación, porque estoy mojada y tengo frio.-y soltándola la mire subir las escaleras, y ya arriba desapareció por el pasillo y yo abaje las escaleras para marcharme a la ya tarde cena que Ayame organizaba cada fin de semana para nosotros.

"Narración normal"

Después de tomar un baño y colocarse un vestido blanco de tirantes y escote en U el cual le llegaba por debajo de los muslos además de cepillarse el cabello la rubia se recostó en la cama ya que tampoco iba a recibir desarreglada a su hermano el cual de seguro se perdería su sábado solo por "cuidar" de ella, y a lo cual le hallaba algo innecesario, pero de seguro Shu lo había obligado y por obvias razones ya que suponía Shu podía mandarlos a todos por ser el hermano mayor al igual que su padre, y al igual que todos Kanato lo obedecía sin otra elección, pero que el cuidara de ella le causaba mucha gracia, ya que estaba mas que segura que las cosas seria a l revés y la que terminaría cuidando a Kanato seria ella, pero ahora mismo el tanto esperar y el cansancio de correr para todos lados en le parque de diversiones además de la adrenalina perdida, ya estaban pesando en su cuerpo y por obvia razón ahora el cansancio la estaba dominando y ya sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor el sueño la venció y termino rendida en la cama.

x

x

Que Shu lo llamara justo cuando una de sus películas favoritas comenzaban era injusto, y menos para cuidar de Yui la cual era lo suficiente mente mayor para hacerlo por ella misma, pero tampoco era como que le molestaba mucho hacerlo, así que sin mas había tenido que ir a la mansión para cuidar de ella y justo cuando llego y pregunto por donde se encontraba una de las empleadas le informo que ella estaba en su abrasión y que desde que se había marchado Shu no había bajado para nada, así que mirando su celular y dándose cuenta que ya eran las 10:20 subió por las escaleras para ir a la habitación de la rubia, la cual supuso ya estaba dormida y para su confirmación así fue porque al entrar de esa manera la encontró sobre su cama.

Pero claro que eso no fue solo lo que lo mantuvo en el marco de la puerta sonriendo y mirándola, no claro que no, ya que solo al serrar la puerta detrás de el y avanzar hacia la cama pudo mirarla mejor ahí dormida profundamente con el cabello alborotado sobre su almohada y además de saliva visible en su mejilla, lo cual habría sido gracioso de fotografiar para después mostrársela y burlarse de ella, pero no, por el momento eso no era lo que lo hacia mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, y con todo el atrevimiento del mundo poco le importo que ella durmiera tranquilamente y se subió a la cama en cuatro para colocarse sobre ella pero sin aplastarla, y así teniéndola debajo de el, le toco las piernas desnudas las cuales al estar al descubierto gracias al vestido que usaba y el cual se le había subido, no solo eso le había dejado a la vista sino también la lencería blanca que le quedaba de maravilla.

-Valla recibimiento que me has dado.-y bajando una de sus manos hasta una de sus piernas se dio el lujo de tocarla solo con el tacto de la llama de sus dedos para no despertarla y subiéndola despacio toco hasta el principio de sus bragas las cuales le dieron el lujo de imaginarse lo que cubrían, pero no atreviéndose a tocar mas haya subió su mano y la coloco de nuevo en el colchón y aun lado de su cabeza para sujetarse y así mirarla respirar tranquilamente.

-Si solo supieras lo loco que me pones rubia tonta, te asustarías de los locos pensamientos en los cuales tu eres la protagonista.-y bajando hacia ella y colocando sus frentes juntas solo después de percatarse ella no despertaría junto sus labios un poco y se permitió saborear de aquel beso que lejos de culpa solo quería profundizar mas, pero percatándose de que ella despertaría y alejándose cuando ella se removió debajo de el, solo después la miro abrir los ojos y parpadeando aun con sueño ella lo miro.

-Kanato.-la miro aun arriba de ella y sin moverse de ese lugar y solo cuando sus brazos se cansaron se dejo caer despacio sobre ella y no se movió de ahí.

"Yui"

Despertar sitiando que alguien me besaba era algo que solo había experimentado cuando había despertado con Carla, pero que al despertar me encontrara con Kanato sobre mi era algo que jamás me abría imaginado, y solo pensar que el me hubiera besado se me hacia ilógico, digo el era mi hermano y el jamás aria algo a si verdad.

-Kanato.-dije y solo lo sentí cuando se dejo caer sobre mi y acurrucarse en mi pecho sin decir nada me abrazo, cosa que ya tenia mas que claro le gustaba hacer con migo, pero estando en este estado la incomodidad era mucha para mi ya que el parecía que no quería moverse de donde estaba y en mi posición yo no quería tampoco que el sintiera que no lo quería a mi lado, y es que Kanato era como un niño pequeño al cual no le gustaba que nada se le negaran y peor aun sino tenia lo que quería hacia berrinches hasta conseguirlo, pero eso no quitaba que podía sentir como todo el se pegaba a mi, y no era como que eso me incomodaba, no para nada, todo hubiera estado bien si no fuera por el pequeño detalle que podía sentir que mi vestido estaba hasta por enzima de mis bragas, las cuales suponía estaban a la vista.

-Te mirabas tan graciosa con saliva en tu mejilla que quise tomarte una foto de cerca, pero arruinaste el momento y despertaste.-saliva, o por kami yo babeaba y Kanato me había mirado hacerlo, eso era aun mas vergüenza para mi que el saber que probablemente mi hermanito había mirado mis bragas.

-Kanato.-pero ni siquiera pude decir nada mas porque sintiendo como el se acurrucaba mas en mi eso me hizo callar, y es que eso me beneficio también ya que levantándose de mi en ese preciso momento tome mi vestido levantado y bajándolo hasta que ya no se me mirara nada solo después no me importo el se volviera a acurrucar sobre mi, y pedía aun mas a kami el no me hubiese mirado mas de lo que quería mostrarle.-Kanato, porque...porque estabas sobre mi.

-A..-levanto su mirada y me miro .-Estabas tan profundamente tranquila que quise dormir con tigo, como tu lo hiciste en la casa de la playa con migo, pero justo cuando te estaba saltando para acomodarme del otro lado de la cama, tu despertaste.-bueno si era lógica su respuesta, pero entonces lo del beso lo abría imaginado, suponía que si, digo de seguro el beso que me había dado con Ruki aun lo tenia en mi mente y por eso lo había soñado y eso era mas que lógico, así que ya resuelto eso me acomode mejor y abrace a Kanato para dormir de nuevo, pero al parecer a el esa idea no le gusto porque al sentirlo removerse lo solté y el se levanto.

-Ponte unos zapatos que no pienso quedarme aquí en la mansión, y al tener que cuidarte tengo que llevarte con migo.

-Kanato no creo que a Shu le valla a agradar que tu y yo salgamos, y menos después de.-me quede callada, digo para que echarle mas leña al fuego y peor aun para que rebelarle mi cita a Kanato el cual era el mas celoso de mis hermanos.

-¿Después de que?.-y mirándolo esperar mi respuesta me pensé por un momento que decir.

-Digo es que estoy castigada y no creo que a Shu le guste que tu y yo salgamos sin su permiso.

-Shu dijo que tenia que cuidarte y te cuidare, y eso de no salir no lo menciono, además de que no saldremos de mi departamento.

-¿Tu departamento?

-Si mi departamento, además de que no te preocupes porque Shu se de cuenta que salimos, el sabe perfectamente que no me gusta quedarme en la mansión solo y supongo que tendrá en cuenta que solo vendría por ti para llevarte a mi departamento.-y aceptando las palabras dichas por Kanato busque mis zapatillas y seguí a Kanato el cual salió de mi habitación y abajo las escaleras para después salir de la mansión y subir a aun auto el cual estaba frente a esta, y después de que yo hiciera lo mismo nos marchamos hacia su departamento o el que igual mente era de Ayato y Raito y en el cual suponía estos no se encontraban claro esta por ser sábado.

Y como predije antes al entrar al departamento Kanato me menciono que ellos no llegarían o tal vez si, pero hasta muy tarde y sintiéndome cómoda me adentre a mirar el lugar el cual contaba con una sala pequeña y a un lado una cocina en la cual Kanato entro, mientras que yo miraba claro solo hasta donde me lo permitía ya que no me atreví a abrir sus habitación las cuales estaban serradas.

-Yui dime tienes hambre.-regrese a la sala y mire a Kanato salir de la cocina y afirme para después seguirlo hasta la pequeña cocina en la cual el me sorprendió cocinando, ya que Kanato no parecía de los chicos que lo hacían.

-Valla, jamás me imagine que tu cocinaras.

-Bueno alguien tendría que hacerlo ya que Ayato y Raito son unos buenos para nada que solo lograrían volver a incendiar la cocina.-y reí por el recordatorio que me hizo pensar en lo que me dijo Reiji de que Ayato y Raito eran tan malos cocinando que una vez los bomberos ingresaron a la mansión solo para apagar el desastre que ellos provocaron.

-Si algo me conto Reiji, pero dime entonces tu cocinas y ellos que asen.-Kanato sirvió en dos platos algo de arroz frito, camarones y verduras y pasándome un refresco cenamos juntos en la mesa.

-Ellos asen los quehaceres del departamento.-seguimos cenando y después de terminar yo me levante para lavar los platos hasta que al terminar volví a mirar a Kanato.-Yui ve a mi habitación, es la del lado derecho y espérame ahí.-y obedeciéndolo me dirigí a la única habitación del lado derecho ya que al frente si había dos puertas, las cuales me hicieron suponer les pertenecían a Ayato y Raito, y al entrar en ella me sorprendió de lo tenebrosa que se miraba, porque bueno si sabia que a Kanato le encantaban y era fanático de las películas de terror, pero de eso a imaginarme cuanto era su fanatismo era demasiado, ya que no me lo imaginaba como un chico gótico, y es que el cuarto estaba repleto de carteles de películas de miedo además de que las paredes estaban pintadas de un morado obscuro y la obscuridad no ayudaba en nada para hacerlo menos horripilante, pero bueno cada quien tenia sus gustos y dejando eso de lado la habitación no estaba tan mal ya que tenia su propio baño, y era amplio así que sentándome en la cama espere a Kanato el cual estaba tardando y justo cuando pensé que nada mas llamaría mi atención al estar alrededor de tantas cosas tan escalofriantes mi mirada y atención se fueron a un mueble con libros en el, ya que en un estante se encontraba algo que nunca en mi vida pensé volver a mirar y me levante para mirarlo mas de cerca y teniéndolo enfrente de mi me di cuenta que lo recordaba mejor aun.

-Que haces.-gire con Teddy en mis manos para mirar a Kanato en la puerta con un bol de palomitas.

-O por kami Kanato es Teddy, jamás me imagine que aun lo conservabas.-Kanato dejo el bol en la cama y acercándose a mi a prisa me quito de las manos el Teddy mientras que también me miraba como si yo hubiese echo algo muy malo, lo cual me hizo recordar algo que ya había recordado en el pasado.-Lo olvide, tu detestas que alguien mas de ti toque a Teddy.

-¿Tu lo recuerdas?.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, cuando llegue a la mansión yo te pedí que me prestaras a tu Teddy y tu comenzaste a llorar diciendo que Teddy te pertenecía, y que nadie a demás de ti podía tocarlo.-mire a Kanato hacer una expresión rara que no descifre.-Kanato pasa algo.

-Dime que mas recuerdas.

-Nada mas, bueno no al menos de ti, solo recuerdo que mama me conto que tu mama te había regalado a Teddy y que por eso mismo tu lo cuidabas mucho y no dejabas que nadie lo tocara.-y si mama me había contado no ase mucho la historia de los trillizos y de como su mama había tenido una aventura con nuestro padre el cual había ganado su custodia después de que su madre hullera con el tío Richard el cual había estafado a la empresa y robado una grande suma de dinero, y era por lo mismo del porque Kanato se aferraba al único regalo recibido por su madre.

-Bueno si, como sea Yui Teddy es muy especial para mi así que por favor no lo toques.-afirme y mire a Kanato dejar a Teddy en su lugar y regresando a la cama tomo el bol para después colocarlo en el buro aun lado de la cama y para que así este no se callera mientras que yo sentándome espere mi hermano buscara una película de un estante, y al escoger una solo después la coloco en su DvD y regresando a la cama se recostó aun lado de mi para después prender la televisión con el control que ya tenia en su mano y con otro encendió el DvD para que iniciara la película, la cual rogaba no diera tanto miedo ya que ahora conociendo los gustos de Kanato me suponía seria de terror, pero para mi suerte eso no sucedió porque abrazada a Kanato aun lado de mi así me la pase toda la noche mientras que por otro lado Kanato no paro de reír a cada momento que yo gritaba y me abrazaba mas a el, pero como no quería que gritara si en mi vida había mirado algo tan aterrador, y lo cual adivinaba me traería muchas pesadillas, lo cual para mi suerte no paso porque cayendo dormida me olvide de todo y solo despertando porque la luz de la televisión me incomodo además de que sentí como Kanato se abrazo mas a mi mientras que respiraba muy cerca de mis pechos me di cuenta que ni siquiera había terminado de mirar la película y que esta había seguido hasta que ya terminada había dejado la pantalla en azul, así que tratando de que Kanato no se despertara y moviéndome muy lentamente de esta manera me puse de pie para así apagar la televisión y el DvD, y después buscando con el tacto el celular de Kanato que había mirado había colocado en el buro mire la hora para darme cuenta que ya pasaban de las 5:00 de la madrugada y aluzando todo lo que podía con el celular ya que la habitación estaba en completa obscuridad encontré una manta para colocársela a Kanato, y no importándome que ya era tarde suponía que no importaba ya que como Kanato me lo había dicho yo estaba a su cuidado, lo cual no importaba mucho ahora ya que con tanto sueño lo único que quería en estos instantes era volver a dormir, además de un baso de agua ya que con tantas palomitas que había comido antes estas me habían dejado con demasiada sed.

-Por kami que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.-pero aun así me los talle para despertar un poco y abriendo la puerta mientras que bostezaba salí y camine hacia la sala aun adormilada y tallándome mas los ojos despees los cuales después parpadee para detenerme, porque escuchando ruidos no me creía lo que escuchaba, pero poniendo mas atención me di cuenta que lo que imaginaba si estaba pasando y lo que escuchaba en verdad si eran gemidos de una mujer, los cuales provenían de uno de los sofás y siendo muy atrevida me acerque por detrás del respaldo del sofá solo para comprobar que efectivamente si eran gemidos de mujer, pero hubiera preferido no a verlo echo y meno a ver mirado tan detalladamente porque justo ahí se encontraba Raito con una mujer algo mayor para el, pero eso poco importaba ahora ya que lo que verdaderamente importaba era que ellos estaban follando con todo el descaro del mundo y completamente desnudos, y peor aun yo los había mirado y solo al percatarme que ellos no se habían percatado de mi presencia comencé a caminara hacia atraes despacio y sin hacer ningún ruido, lo que me imaginaba me salvaría del bochorno de ser sorprendida, pero justo cuando me gire pensando que esto no podía ser mas vergonzoso me lo replantee porque frente a mi se encontraba Ayato mirándome mas que sorprendido al igual que yo, y no pudiendo desviar la mirada de el ,solo cuando por suerte la obscuridad se hizo presente en mis ojos deje de mirarlo, y mejor a un de darme cuenta que solo llevaba unos bóxer negros los cuales cubriéndole su hombria no por eso no lo dejaban al descubierto de su evidente y gran erección, y de la cual definitivamente no me hubiese querido dar cuenta.

-MALDITA SEA KANATO QUE ASE YUI AQUÍ.-y supe porque de la obscuridad ya que Kanato había tapado mis ojos con son su mano, y abrasado por detrás.

-MIERDA.-volví a escuchar la voz de Ayato.-MALDITA SEA RAITO LARGATE A TU HABITACIÓN.-y pude sentir mi cara calentarse al imaginarme de nuevo a Raito desnudo y en la posición que lo había mirado antes.

-Que mierda pasa con tigo Ayato, estaba llegando a la mejor parte con la.

-CALLATE, Y LARGATE A ENSERRATRE A TU HABITCIÓN.

-Mierda.-y supuse en estos momentos Raito se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y fue ahí que Kanato me dijo que caminara y regresamos a su habitación, y ya libre de su mano me gire y lo abrase con tanta vergüenza mientras que el me regresaba el abrazo.

-No debiste salir de la habitación.-supuse tenia razón pero come me iba a imaginar lo que estaba pasaba tras estas paredes.

-Lo lamento, yo tenia sed y.-me aleje de Kanato y tape mi cara con mis manos.-o por kami que vergüenza, Ayato y Raito me han de estar maldiciendo en este momento.-y como no si este era su departamento y tenían su vida en la cual yo no debía inmiscuirme.

-No te preocupes y solo dime que miraste.-negué, como iba a decirle que no solo había mirado a Ayato y su gran erección sino que además había mirado completamente el miembro de Raito entrando y saliendo de esa mujer, no definitivamente no lo mencionaría sin morir de pena.

-Yo solo mire a Ayato y nada mas, además de que escuche ruidos solo eso.-y quería creerme eso para olvidar lo demás, pero enserio es que acaso el mirar a Shu con su novia no había sido suficiente, pues al parecer no ya que a la vida le gustaba hacerme pasar por escenas muy vergonzosa las cuales no lo serian tanto si ellos no fueran mis hermanos.

-Como sea, ahora ve a la cama que yo te taire el agua ya que es tarde y no te llevare hasta mañana a la mansión, y si te sientes incomoda con ese vestido toma algo de mi ropa y póntela para dormir mejor.-y dicho eso y yo afirmando busque algo en los cajones de una cajonera, así que cuando Kanato salió por mi vaso de agua, yo tome una camisa blanca y un bóxer que me serviría como short, y entre al baño a cambiarme mientras que aun en mi mente tenia las imágenes de mis hermanos mayores y sus perfectos cuerpos los cuales me hacían pensar en cosas que no podrían ser, y ya cambiada salí del baño y me volví a recostar a un lado de Kanato el cual ya estaba en la cama esperándome con el baso de agua en la mano.

-Gracias.-bebí el agua y entregándole el baso de nuevo me acomode al igual que el abrazándolo para solo así tratar de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero poco me podía ayudaba a superar lo ocurrido, si claramente podía escuchando aun las voces de Raito y Ayato tras la puerta mientras se gritaban y solo acomodando mi cabeza en el pecho de Kanato trate por todos los medios de ignorarlos y dormir, pero por kami que sabia que esta noche seria larga y peor aun la mañana que me esperaba al mirarlos a la cara seria peor.


	12. Chapter 12

**AVISÓ**

 **Tengo que informarles que por rasones de que mi laptop ahora esta en reparación, no podre subir el cap. Siguiente y aunque encerio me da mucha pena es mejor informarles ya que la reparasion llebara por lo menos un mes según me informaron, :'( Por otra parte lo mas lamentable es que ya tenia el cap. Escrito y listo para publicar y de seguro me lo borraran ya que solo lo tenia en la laptop y no lo avía guardado cuando esta dejo de funcionar, y por lo cual eso me pone triste.**

 **En fin, ya an pasado 20 días y quedan menos dias para que me entreguen a mi BB así que espero me tengan paciencia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP...12**

 **.**

 **(Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfinc)**

 **oki sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

La palabra vergüenza en su diccionario mental no existía o al menos eso era lo que ella se planteaba cada día de su vida ya que no solo había pasado por cosas vergonzosas en el pasado, sino que también muchas veces había estado presente en las locuras en las cuales Shin y Yuki se metían y por acto terminaban casi siempre en algo sumamente vergonzoso o una que otra cosa que lejos de ser normal siempre los dejaba en ridículo frente a las demás personas o frente a ellos mismos, y era por lo mismo que la vergüenza o pena ya habían pasado a mejor vida, pero ahora cuando prácticamente había salido huyendo del departamento de los trillizos y peor aun robándole dinero a Kanato de su cartera para pagar el taxi y así regresar a la mansión, la rubia se daba cuenta que la vergüenza y pena estaban asiendo acto de presencia de nuevo en sus sentimientos, los cuales por mas que trataba de reprimir no la dejaban en paz y sumándole otro punto a la vergüenza aun estaba el detalle que este día tendrá que lidiar con la presencia de Shu en la oficina, la de Kanato en la universidad, y el cual estaba segura la buscaría para reclamarle por haberse escapado del departamento y mas aun tomado dinero de su cartera, además de que se había reusado a contestarle sus llamadas el día de ayer en todo el día, y cobardemente se había negado a salir de su habitación cuando el en persona la había ido a buscar a la mansión argumentando que estaba cansada y haciéndose la dormida cuando su madre la había llamado, pero eso no se compararía con que tendría que evitar toparse a Ayato y Raito, ya que se imaginaba que solo con mirarlos a la cara recordaría todas las escenas que por mas que trataba de borrarse de ellos dos aun no lograba sacar de su mente, y es que por mas que esta mañana trato de buscarle una solución al problema de no ir a clases, la idea no llego a su mente y en menos de lo que pensaba Reiji ya se encontraba llamándola desde la puerta y diciéndole que se le hacia tarde, pero es que tampoco podía mentir ya que con las resientes noticias que el día de ayer le había dado su padre sobre el echo de que a el, nadie lo podía engañar se daba cuenta que el mentir ya no estaba en su lista de razones para hacerlo, y sin ya soluciones simplemente se había tenido que resignar a lidiar con sus tormentos, y solo pidiéndole a kami que este día la ayudara para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus hermanos, así salio de su habitación aun rezando y prometiendo que seria una buena chica y que jamás volvería a mentirle a sus padres.

-Yui.-volvió a escuchar a Reiji llamarla ya desde afuera de la habitación, y es que como antes ya le había dicho era muy tarde.

 **x**

 **x**

-Maldita sea Yui, e estado aquí por mas de 10 minutos esperándote y tu que no llegabas.-la rubia miro a Amsi la cual recargada en un casillero la miraba mientras que ella abría el suyo.

-Y por que tendrías que estarme esperando, si tu nunca lo haces.

-¿Disculpa?.-Amsi levanto una ceja.-Yui por si no lo recuerdas hace dos días tuviste una cita con el sexy de Ruki, y tu como mala amiga no me llamaste para contarme como te había ido con el.-o rayos era cierto la cita, con tantos embrollos en su cabeza la rubia lo había olvidado y hasta ahora que su amiga se lo recordaba, pensaba en la cita que había tenido con Ruki, y mejor aun con los besos que se habían dado lo cual por acto la hicieron sonrojarse al instante.

-Pues.-serró el casillero después de arreglar sus libros y la miro.-Ruki y yo nos besamos.-y pareciera que el mudo se iba a acabar porque la peli negra soltó tal grito que en solo segundos todo mundo las miro atentas.

-O por kamisama Yui, es que acaso tu y el ya.-la rubia negó.

-No Ruki y yo no llegamos a nada ya que el tiempo paso volando y no platicamos del asunto de salir o otra cosa.

-Eres una maldita suertuda.-Yui sonrió al mirar a Amsi y lo feliz que estaba por ella pero su sonrisa murió al mirar por encima de su amiga, ya que por detrás de ella podía mirar como una cabellera peli roja se estaba acercarse a ellas, y la cual sabía a la perfección a que persona le pertenecía y a la cual en estos momentos prefería evitar, o mejor aun simplemente no mirar.

Y es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se había vuelto toda una cobarde la cual no enfrentaba sus problemas, ya que con las resientes noticias que le gritaba su Inner interna, se daba cuenta de lo patética que podía llegar hacer, y es que además de el echo de ahora mismo estar encerrada en un baño no le ayudaba en mucho para evadir los reclamos de su Inner..(Y Obvio no, ya que era toda una cobarde que sin pensarlo dos veces había corrido antes de que se acercara Ayato a ella, y aun mas patética había corrido a un baño de chicas para encerrarse en el ya que suponía era el único lugar seguro para ella, y el único lugar que sabia sus hermanos no se atreverían a pisar al seguirla),. Y pues si, eso no la ayudaba en mucho para decir que ella no era una cobarde que no resolvía sus problemas, pero mierda tampoco era que tendría que esconderse todo el tiempo de ellos porque sabía que ellos tenían sus clases y entrenamientos y suponía que no se dedicarían solo a buscarla a ella, además de que tampoco era que toda la vida seria una cobarde la cual no podría superar esto, lo cual sabía tendría que hacer, pero por el momento prefería dejar de lado y mejor aun mantenerse alejada de ellos por algún tiempo, o al menos hasta que se le pasa la vergüenza de mirarlos a la cara sin recordar lo que definitivamente no quería recordar de ellos.

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Y justo así había pasado tres días escondiéndome de Raito y Ayato, los cuales jamás me pensé me buscarían por casi toda la universidad, y peor aun, me habían esperado mas de las veces que me imagine al comienzo de alguna clase, las cuales como bil cobarde en la cual me había convertido me las había tenido que saltar solo para pasármela encerrada en algún baño, y solo así no mirarlos, pero es que esto ya era ridículo ya que por estarles huyendo ni siquiera había podido encontrarme con Ruki ni un día en estos tres días, y ahora para empeorar la situación le debía una explicación de mis faltas a clases a algunos profesores los cuales estaba aterrada le llegaran a informar a mi padre o peor a aun a Shu de mis faltas y retrasos de trabajos y tareas.

Pero lo que mas rondaba en mi cabeza era el echo que hacia dos días había hablado con Yuki la cual me había aconsejado hablar con ellos, pero claro para ella había sido mas fácil decirlo que para mía hacerlo.

"Flash-back"

Había estado tan estresada por el loco día que había tenido ese día al estar escapando de mis hermanos, que poca importancia le había puesto al echo que ni siquiera había hablado con Amsi sobre la cita que había tenido con Ruki, y de la poca importancia que hasta ahora tenia para mi, ya que por mi cabeza no cabía otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo semi desnudo de Ayato y la escena donde mi hermano Raito estaba fallándose a una mujer súper duro, y es que por mas que quería sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza estos simplemente no querían salían, y lo peor de todo era que no tenia a nadie que me aconsejara o mínimamente me escuchara y así me ayudara a desahogarme, y no era que no le tenía la suficiente confianza a Amsi para contarle mis cosas ya que ella me había demostrado lo buena amiga que era y lo confiable que podía llegar hacer, pero es que por mi cabeza no pasaba la idea de compartir con ella la experiencia que había vivido sin el echo de sentirme incomoda o avergonzada al contárselo, pero tampoco ya lo soportaba y tenia que hablarlo con alguien y era por lo mismo que en esos momentos me encontraba con el celular en la mano y tratando de comunicarme con Yuki la cual poco me importaba si estaba dormida o en plena clase ya que hasta había olvidado el cambio de horario y solo quería que ella contestara, así que depuse de esperar barios tonos al fin ella contesto del otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno.-por lo menos por su voz me daba cuenta que no la había despertado y fue ahí que me tranquilice de recibir un regaño de nuevo por parte de ella, ya que la ultima vez la había despertado y ella irritada me gritoneo para después colgarme.

-Yuki, ya no puedo mas necesito hablar con alguien y solo tu eres ese alguien con el que tengo que desahogarme, pero es que porque tubo que pasarme esto a mi, a mi que en mi vida solo e echo cosas buenas, bueno no tan buenas pero si cosas que tienen remedio.

-Yui, hazme el favor de siquiera respirar y calmarte.-así que me calle como ella me lo dijo y escuche a tenta a sus palabras.-Ahora inhala y exhala y cálmate.-e hice lo que ella me pidió e inhale y exhale por barios minutos hasta que ya calmada espere que ella me diera el permiso de hablar.-Ahora ya estas calmada.-afirme con un si.-Pues bueno ahora dime que paso.-y tome el valor en ese momento para rebelar mi problema, bueno no problema pero algo que si me incomodaba mucho para seguir viviendo.

-Yuki yo...yo mire...yo...yo.

-SOLO SUELTALO YA.

-Yo mire a mi hermano Raito teniendo...sexo.-y al terminar de decir esto envés de recibir la calma por parte de Yuki como yo esperaba, de su parte solo recibí risas seguidas de un " Y dime la tiene grande" pero como se atrevía a preguntar eso como si yo aun recordara su tamaño (Lo cual hacia gracias al trauma) pero era algo que no podía decir simplemente por la vergüenza que sentía al aun recordarlo y solo cuando cesaron las risas y Yuki paro de reír acerque el celular de nuevo a mi oído.

-O Yui jamás me imagine que tu pudieras sentir tanta pena por ese pequeño accidente de mirara sin querer, ¿Por qué fue un sin querer verdad?.

-Claro que fue sin querer que yo lo mirara en esa posición, pues por quien me tomas Yuki pervertida, yo jamás hubiese querido verme a mi en este problema y si hubiese podido evitar haberlo mirado lo abría echo.-pero a pesar de a ver dicho eso, asumía que yo había tenido culpa en algo, y no era el haber salido de la habitación ya que tenia sed sino que de a ver escuchado a mi subconsciente y no a mi curiosidad de a ver regresado a la habitación y no mirado y saber quien o que hacia esos sonidos, y es que si hubiese sido así yo me abría evitado tantos problemas y la incomodidad en la cual ahora estaba con mis hermanos.

-Ok, te creo que fue un accidente, pero dime como reacciono el al mirar que lo habías descubierto.

-El no dijo nada.

-¿Nada?, que es que acaso no sintió vergüenza o por lo menos se disculpo por ser descubierto, porque bueno no es que me enorgullezca decir esto pero cuando yo cache a mi hermano con mi cuñada ellos por lo menos se disculparon con migo cerca de mil veces.

-El no dijo nada, y no porque no sintiera vergüenza si no porque el no me miro cuando yo lo mire, solo me miro Ayato y fue cuando Kanato me llevo a la habitación.

-¿Que?, no entendí nada, explícame mejor.-y algo ya mas calmada comencé a contarle lo que había pasado con los trillizos además de que saque de mi interior también lo que había pasado con Shu y Ayame lo cual aun también me incomodaba.

-Valla Yui, si que te han pasado cosas locas, pero lo que no entiendo es el porque tu no has dejado que ellos hablen con tigo, digo de seguro ellos ahora mismo solo han de querer disculparse con tigo.

-Tal vez, pero ahora me siento demasiado incomoda para mirarlos a la cara, así que prefiero esperar un poco para tranquilizarme y así poder hablar con ellos.

-O si claro, tu te sientes incomoda .-podía escuchar claramente el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-A que viene el sarcasmo.

-O vamos Yui es que es enserio, y no piensas, porque tal vez tu te sientes incomoda por a verlos mirado en esas posiciones y no digo que enserio fue tu culpa, pero dime. es que no piensas en como se han de estar sintiendo ellos.-y la verdad era que no, y en ese momento escuche bufar a Yuki.-Yui dime, recuerdas aquella vez en que yo te mire a ti y a Carla en aquella posición en su auto .-y pues claro que la recordaba si la tonta de Yuki me lo había recordado por mas de un mes, pero como le había dicho yo solo buscaba el cd que se había caído en el carro, nada mas, y que ella se imaginara otra cosa era solo porque su mente estaba tan sucia que no le hallaba otra explicación.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me esta pasando ahora.

-Yui dime que sentiste cuando yo te descubrí aquella vez.

-Pues me sentí algo apenada con tigo, pero Yuki fue diferente, tu y yo somos amigas y además somos mujeres, es diferente.-y si Yuki me había descubierto aquella ves en unas escenas algo subida de tono, pero como le había dicho, ella y yo éramos diferentes a comparación con mis hermanos, además de que yo también alguna vez la había descubierto en alguna que otra escena indecente y algo subidas de tono pero no por eso me había sentido incomoda como ahora.

-Ok pero dime alguna vez pensaste en lo que sintió Carla.

-Bueno yo le pregunte y el dijo que si estaba apenado, pero eso que tiene que ver ahora.

-Yui apenado, el estaba completamente avergonzado me busco por días en la prepa y en mi trabajo solo para pedirme una disculpa y cada vez que nos topábamos el se disculpaba.-y eso me desconcertó ya que eso no lo sabia ya que Carla jamás había hablado con migo de eso, y si bien yo sabía que el estaba algo apenado con Yuki ya que no era tonta y observaba la forma en que el trataba de evadir la mirada de Yuki cuando nos topaba juntas, pero para mi eso no importaba ya que pensaba el trataba de que Yuki no sacara mas comentarios de lo que había mirado, ya que abecés Yuki era demasiado burlista.

-Yuki yo no.

-Lo sabias, Yui los chicos son diferentes a una chica ya que por lo general nosotras no sentimos tanta pena con otra mujer, pero al ser un hombre el que ase algo vergonzoso ante una mujer, ellos tratan que ellas se olviden de ello, es por eso que el que tu miraras a tus hermanos en esas posiciones los ase actuar de esa manera, porque dime, te has puesto a pensar en lo que tal vez este pasando por la cabeza de ellos y la pena que han de sentir al a ver sido hallados en esa posición por ti.-y tal vez Yuki tenia razón, pero que ellos tuvieran mas pena que yo era ridículo.-Yui te lo digo por experiencia porque yo pase por esto con mi hermano, y te juro que en estos momentos ellos han de estar pasando por mas vergüenza que tu.

-¿Tu lo crees?.-escuche una afirmación de ella.-Diablos, ahora me dejaste mas confundida que antes.-y la escuche reír.

-Solo trata de tranquilizarte al mirarlos y habla tranquilamente de lo que paso, porque no precisamente tienes que contarles todo lo que miraste y puedes hacer lo mismo que yo.-y en ese momento no sabía a lo que se refería.-Diles las cosas a medias, y sin entrar en detalles y créeme saldrás mas fácil del problema.-y medirte sus palabras por un momento, hasta que ella carraspeo y hablo de nuevo.

-Cambiando de tema, dime Shin se a vuelto a comunicar con tigo.

-No, pues como te dije desde la ultima vez que hable con el y que la llamada se me cortara no e vuelto a saber nada de el, y a pesar de que e intentado casi mas de mil veces comunicarme con el, simplemente no lo e logrado.-y así era ya que después de que peleara con Ayka y de que por su maldita culpa no pudiese escuchar lo que Shin me diría hasta ahí había llegado mi comunicación con el, la cual no pude reanudar ya que por otra vez culpa de Ayka y de que por su culpa mi celular terminara destruido, había tenido que esperar hasta estar mejor y ya cuando lo estuve y me comunique desde la mansión a su celular este simplemente nunca fue contestado, y solo cuando me comunique con Yuki, a la cual no le conté sobre la pelea ya que sabía así me evitaría un disgusto por parte de ella, además del echo que estaba mas que segura que si le hubiese contado posiblemente ella abría tomado el primer vuelo a Japón solo para patearle el trasero a Ayka, la cual estaba segura abría terminado en el hospital.

Pero dejando eso de lado lo que ella me había contado de Shin me había preocupado, ya que de solo pensar en lo preocupado que había estado por mi, me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya estaba ese día, porque una vez mas y gracias a Ayka no solo me había ganado un regaño de parte de mis padres y de Shu un castigo, sino que también había preocupado a mis hermanos, mis padres y ahora a la lista se le había sumaba Shin el cual según Yuki había tratado todo ese día de comunicarse con migo, cosa que no logro, y solo cuando yo me había comunicado con Yuki para saber sobre Shin, ella me había dicho que posiblemente el solo quería contarme algo de su familia, ya que esa misma noche ella se había enterado por la portera del edificio que Shin había salido con una maleta y al preguntarle a la portera si tal vez el, le había mencionado a donde iba, ella le había contado que Shin posiblemente se encontraría con su familia ya que el le había entregado las llaves de su departamento, y eso solo lo hacia cuando el visitaba a sus padres los cuales casi nunca lo visitaban ya que viajaban mucho y al no hacerlo ellos, Shin era el que tenia que viajar hasta donde ellos se encontraban, ya que el solo podía encontrarse con ellos cuando estaban en algún lugar cercano a Nueva York, y solo al decirme eso aquella vez me tranquilizo ya que posiblemente había sido eso lo que tal vez Shin me había querido contar aquel día, pero también me ponía a pensar y me daba cuenta que ya habían pasado barios días y Shin aun no aparecía y eso no solo me extrañaba sino que también me preocupaba, ya que el aun no contestaba su celular y al a ver yo cambiado el mío el posiblemente estaba preocupado porque yo no le contestaba, pero creía también que si las cosas eran así como las pensaba, ¿Por qué el no se comunicaba con Yuki?, la cual también había tratado de comunicarse con el sin lograrlo y peor aun sin saber de el, porque por mas que Shin viajara muchos días con sus padres, el siempre contestaba su celular y mucho mas si éramos Yuki o yo y al no hacerlo ahora realmente me preocupaba y mas aun estando tan lejos de el.

-Pues como te dije, el se marcho posiblemente con sus padres, y al igual que a ti el no a contestado mis llamadas y eso me preocupa ya que el no es de las personas que solo se marchan sin decir nada.

-Lo se, es raro que desapareciera así.

-Pero bueno, posiblemente esta asiendo algo importante con su familia y por eso tiene nulo el tiempo para comunicarse con nosotras-.y tal vez Yuki tenia razón y Shin estaba ocupado con su familia, además que Yuki se escuchara tan calmada me ayudaba a mi a no preocuparme tanto por el.-Pero bueno cambiando de tema dime como te esta yendo a ti por allá, algo nuevo que contarle a tu mejor amiga, o es que acaso ya me cambiaste por alguien mas.-suponía Yuki seguía algo celosa desde que le había contado sobre Amsi, pero vamos ella sabía mi amistad con ella nadie la podría cambiar a pesar de que Amsi y yo ya éramos algo unidas ahora.

-No seas celosa, pero si te tengo que contar algo nuevo.

-O por kami Yui, suéltalo.

-Tuve una cita con un chico tan guapo que enserio tratarías de robármelo.

-Tanto a si.-afirme.-Eso me alegra, pero anda enana, dame mas detalles, como es el.

-Pue el es alto, cabello negro, ojos azules con un rostro súper sexy, y para que contártelo si puedes mirarlo tu misma.-y en menos de un instante le mande una de las fotografía que Ruki y yo nos habiamos tomado aquel día en el parque de diversiones.-Y dime ¿Que piensas de el?.

-O por kamisama, Yui este chico es todo un bombón, Yui no seas tonta y fállatelo o mejor aun, que el te folle duro, si duro y salvaje, porque solo míralo, Yui eres una maldita suertuda.-y reí por lo tonta que era Yuki.-Pero dime que a pasado entre ustedes dos, es que acaso ya estas saliendo con el.

-Pues no, solo salimos este sábado pasado y nos besamos, solo eso.

-SE BESARON.

-Yuki no me grites o me dejaras sorda.-dije alejando el celular de mi oído, ya que el grito de Yuki me había retumbado y me había dejado el oído chillando.

-Lo siento, pero me emocionan estas cosas, además de que me pone feliz el que ya no me sentiré tan mal al contarte lo que te diré, porque tengo que hacerlo ya que después no quiero reclamos de tu parte por no hacerlo.

-¿Contarme?, Es que acaso a pasado algo.

-No, nada grabe, así que no te preocupes, es solo que...mierda Yui te lo diré sin rodeos, Carla esta saliendo con alguien, yo lo mire con una chica ase barias semanas y al parecer las cosas van bien con el y esa nueva relación.-mierda, hubiese querido no haberme sentido mal por lo dicho pero para que negarlo yo aun sentía amor por Carla.

-Valla, digo yo sabía que el tenia que iniciar una nueva relación además de que ya pasaron meses desde que terminamos y supongo que lo nuestro ya lo olvido, cosa que entiendo.

-Pero aun te duele, verdad.-ni como negarlo yo aun amaba a Carla y de solo imaginármelo con otra, me rompía el corazón, ya que aun que fuera idiota de mi parte yo aun tenia la nula idea de que el vendría algún día a buscarme, pero vamos eso era cosas de niñas y príncipes, además de que como el podría venir a buscarme después de la forma en que yo había terminado con el.

-No puedo negarlo, si me duele pero no es como si aun pensara en que el y yo regresaríamos y menos aun con el en Nueva York y yo en Japón, digo es ilógico pensar eso.

-Yui dime, es que acaso no te arrepientes de la forma en que decidiste, digo porque si tu hubieses pensado mejor las cosas, tal ves tu y el, no lo se, tal vez tu precipitaste las cosas en su momento ya que tenias muchas cosas en tu cabeza, y creo yo para ti pensar lo que arias de tu vida en esos momentos fue demasiado.-pensé por un momento en las palabras antes dichas por Yuki o mejor dicho las que trato de decirme, ya que para mi las decisiones que en un momento pensé eran demasiadas ahora solo eran cosa del pasado de las cuales jamás me arrepentí a ver decidido o por lo menos no hasta ahora.

-No Yuki, no me arrepiento, digo si deje a Carla el amor de mi vida y al hombre que amare siempre o hasta que alguien supere el amor que siento por el, pero no me arrepiento de a ver regresado con mi familia y nunca lo are, y si volviera a decidir volvería a decidir a mi familia.-porque era la verdad mi sueño de toda la vida desde que había vivido en aquel orfanato había sido tener una familia, y al alejarme de ellos por tanto tiempo me hacia desear mas que nada tenerlos con migo, así que cuando se me dio la oportunidad de regresar con ellos no desperdicie la oportunidad de regresar y aun que con esa decisión perdía la oportunidad de regresar con Carla no me importo porque tendría a mi familia de nuevo a mi lado y era algo de lo cual no me arrepentiría nunca.

-Me alegro que no te arrepientas, pero bueno creo que ya es hora que cuelgue ya que ahora voy a clases y ya es tarde.-Pero antes de colgar me recordó algo que hubiese no querido escuchar de nuevo.-Por cierto habla con tus hermanos, o por lo menos deja que ellos lo hagan con tigo, porque como te dije si tu te sientes mal, ellos se han de sentir peor enana, a y espero que cuando vuelvas a llamarme lo hagas para decirme que ya follaste con el bombón peli negro.-y dicho eso y antes de que yo dijera algo mas colgó, dejándome con los pensamiento en un embrollo ya que por un lado estaban mis hermanos, luego el paradero de Shin, el que tenia que hablar con Ruki y a lo cual ahora se le sumaba Carla de el cual hubiese no a ver sabido en estos momentos, pero al cual ahora ya tenia en mis pensamientos.

"Fin de Flash-back"

x

-Yui esto es ridículo.-salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Amsí.-Digo por lo menos deberías contarme el motivo por el cual no quieres verle la cara a tus hermanos, ni en pintura.-mire a Amsi mientras caminábamos por el pasilla que daba a la cafetería.-Digo por lo menos para saber el por que debo mentirles cada ves que me interceptan en algún lugar y me preguntan por ti.-y quise en ese momento decirle la verdad a Amsi pero realmente para mi era difícil contarle que había mirado a mi hermano mayor teniendo sexo con una chica, además de que había mirado a Ayato semi desnudo y peor aun había encontrado a Shu en pleno faje con su prometida a la cual al pareces poco le había importado ya que el día de ayer había ido a saludar a Shu a la oficina y sin ninguna vergüenza me había saludado mientras que yo muy apenada había preferido salir de la oficina para así dejarlos solos, mientras que Shu creía yo simplemente había olvidado todo como si nunca hubiera pasado y simplemente tratándome normal habíamos pasado el día juntos.

-No es que este enojada con ellos o algo así, simplemente que no estoy cómoda con su presencia ahora.

-Si claro, pero por lo menos deberías hablar con Kanato y calmarlo, ya que el día de ayer por poco y muele a golpes a un chico solo por que no te encontró en el salón de clases, y al preguntarle en donde te habías metido y el no poderle contestar, prácticamente lo estampo en la pared como calcomanía, y créeme que si no hubiese sido por Raito que llego a tiempo para detenerlo, el pobre chico abría terminado en la enfermería.-rayos Kanato, era con el que enserio tenia yo que disculparme y claro devolverle el dinero que había tomado de su cartera.-Aun que claro, no por eso el chico se salvo de terminar con sus pantalones mojados.-y seguido de eso Amsi soltó una risilla.-Supongo ahora no quiero saber ni como se pondrá cuando se entere de que tu y Ruki se besaron.

-¿A que te refieres?...digo si se que Kanato es algo celoso y me quiero mucho, pero no por eso el tendría que oponerse a que yo salga con alguien.-y como si yo hubiera dicho el chiste del millos solo mire a Amsi reír a carcajadas frente a mi, mientras que yo la miraba.

-Lo estas diciendo enserio, o Yui eres tan ingenua.-y rio mas.

-No me gusta que me llamen ingenua, porque no lo soy.

-Pues si no lo eres, lo aparentas muy bien ya que de otra forma no comprendo como no te has puesto a pensar en lo que le espera al pobre de Ruki si tu y el comienzan a salir.

-¿Lo que le espera?, a que te refieres.-me detuve al igual que Amsi.

-Yui es enserio, mierda, valla que eres ingenua.-fruncí el seño ya que enserio no me gustaba que me llamaran ingenia.-Yui solo piensa, tienes seis hermanos, seis.-levanto seis dedos para mostrármelos como si yo no lo supiera ya.

-¿Y eso que?.

-O mierda Yui piensa, es que acaso no te das cuenta en la forma que te tratan ellos y la forma en la cual ellos te protegen, ahora imagínate la forma en la que reaccionaran cuando se enteren de lo tuyo con Ruki, además de el detalle que Ayato y Raito son amigos de Ruki y a los hermanos por alguna razón no les gusta que sus amigos salgan con sus hermanas.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Lo se.-Amsi levanto los hombros.- Pero los hombres así actúan y juro que de mi te acordaras cuando los trillizos estén buscando a Ruki para molerlo a golpes.-Amsi tenia que estar bromeando, digo yo no creía capases a Ayato y Raito de golpear a Ruki el cual sabía era su amigo, y si tal vez me protegían era por el echo de que Reiji se los había pedido, tal vez a Kanato si por que tenia entendido que el me quería demasiado y por otro lado por alguna razón Shu se oponía a que yo saliera con Ruki, cosa que me importaba muy poco, pero de ahí en mas era una tontería lo que ella decía.

-Eso es una tontería y anda vallamos a comer que muero de hambre.-y olvidando lo antes hablado, caminamos asta llegar a la cafetería donde rápidamente compramos sándwiches y unos refrescos para matar el hambre y ya sentadas nos dispusimos a comer.

-YUI.-pero para mi mala suerte y antes siquiera que mordiera mi sándwich, escuche la voz de Ayato el cual se encontraba sentado unas cuantas mesas alejado de mi al igual que Raito, y el cual me observaba atento con los ojos tan abiertos que pensé me devorarían ahí mismo, lo cual duro poco ya que de inmediato y como si el fuese el mismo demonio me levante a toda prisa de la mesa y corrí olvidando mi hambre, mochila y a Amsi la cual estaba segura se terminaría mi sándwich sin siquiera importarle mi hambre, pero eso ya no importaba porque en estos momentos lo único que quería era hallar el baño mas cercano y encerrarme en el para que así Ayato no me encontrara, ya que a pesar de lo que había hablado con Yuki yo aun no me encontraba con la suficiente valentía de hablar con ellos.

-YUI.-gire la cabeza aun corriendo y justo detrás de mi mire a Ayato corriendo a toda prisa, y peor aun ya me estaba alcanzando, pero pues como no si el era un deportista y yo a duras penas llegaba a salir de la cama corriendo cuando se me hacia tarde por las mañanas (Lo cual era casi todos los días) pero no por eso era mas rápida que el.-YUI DETENTE AHORA...MALDITA SEA, YUI.-si claro detenerme si claramente su cara de enojo me decía que no lo hiciera y que corriera mas rápido y sin parar o por lo menos hasta llegar a algún lugar seguro.

-DEJAME EN PAZ.-grite y corrí aun mas rápido, omitiendo el regaño de algún profesor que quiso detenerme y al cual solo ignore mientras pasaba por un lado, al igual que Ayato el cual no solo igualmente lo ignoro sino que no le importo deshacerse de el para que no lo detuviera mientras que le gritaba un.-AGASE A UN LADO.-lo cual hizo que el profesor terminara con el trasero en el piso mientras que otros se reían de el, pero es que acaso el no pararía ni siquiera por el regaño de un profesor, pues al parecer no, ya que si ni siquiera yo lo había echo porque lo aria el.

-YUI.-lo escuche de nuevo llamarme, pero aun así no pare hasta llegar al baño, en el cual ya a salvo trate de calmar mi respiración y corazón acelerados los cuales no me daban tregua para calmarme, y pensar que ya todo estaba bien, y este día de nuevo me había salvado de una confrontación con Ayato, el cual suponía se encontraba detrás de la puerta furioso y esperando que saliera, cosa que no aria o no al menos hasta que el se calmara.

-Valla Bitch-chan si que corres rápido.-y bajo mi atenta mirada solo mire como Raito entro al baño sin ningún descaro, al igual que Ayato, los cuales solo me observaban atentos, mientras que algunas chicas detrás de mi solo gritaban y repetían una y otra vez "los príncipes estan aquí", lo cual me hacia recordar su sobrenombre el cual hasta ahora había olvidado.

-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí,.-comencé a retroceder mientras que Raito avanzaba hacia mi.-Este es el baño de mujeres, por si no se han dado cuenta, así que creo es mejor salgan antes de que alguien los encuentre aquí.-y mientras que yo seguía retrocediendo Ayato con un esfúmense hizo que las demás chicas salieran del baño, lo cual me sorprendió ya que ellas al instante lo obedecieron sin protestar y después de unos segundos solo nos dejaron a nosotros tres solos.

-O Bitch-chan si que te nos has escondido muy bien, tanto a si que para no vernos has faltado a tus clases.-Raito seguía sonriendo mientras que Ayato aun de pie bloqueando la puerta solo nos observaba, hasta que para mi mala suerte el camino tras de mi se termino cuando me estampe en la pared.-Dime que crees que pensara padre cuando se entere de tus faltas y mejor aun que pensara Shu.-Y mientras que el paro unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a mi, yo solamente agache la mirada para no mirarlo ya que el echo de encontrarme en una situación así con ellos me hacia pensar que de un instante a otro yo podría desmallaría si alguien no llegaba rápido a rescatarme de esta confrontación.-Dinos Bitch-chan que es lo que miraste aquella noche en el departamento, para avernos echo llegar a estos extremos por una respuesta tuya.

-Y..yo no vi nada.-lleve uno de mis mechones de cabello hacia atrás, mientras que los nervios hacían acto de presencia en mi.

-A no, pues por esa cara tan roja me ases suponer que estas mintiendo, así que mejor no lo hagas hermanita, y cuéntanos la verdad.

-Ya te dije que no mire nada.-Raito dio otro paso hacia mi, y recargo una mano por el lado derecho de mi cabeza mientras que su rostro bajo a la altura del mio y sintiendo su respiración pegando en mi, pensé no podría ponerme mas nerviosa.-Buueeno, no al menos nada mas que a Ayato.-o kami se me hacia tan difícil hablar y mas aun teniendo a Raito tan cerca que creía no podría seguir ablando.-Semi...semi desnudo...frente a mi,.-Raito levanto una ceja, mientras que Ayato de nuevo chasqueo los dientes y cruzo los brazos para mirar a otro lado.

-Y si solo fue eso, porque todo este tiempo has huido de nosotros...e.-mire a Ayato volver a mirarme al igual que lo hacia Raito sin despegar la mirada de mi y en ese momento sude hasta por los pies ya que no tenia nada mas que decir, amenos que soltara la verdad, lo cual no quería hacer ya que si lo hacia tendría que mencionarles que desde ese día había aprendido la medida mas intimas de Raito, y no, me negaba rotundamente a hacer eso, pero tampoco ya no me quedaban escusas que decirles, mas que decirles las cosas a medias como me lo había aconsejado Yuki antes, lo cual como dijo ella tal vez me sacaría de este problema y mejor aun Ayato y Raito tal vez ya no me acosarían para averiguar lo que yo había mirado aquella noche.

-Ok quieren saber la verdad.-coloque mis manos en el pecho de Raito para alejarlo de mi, ya que mi espacio personal estaba demasiado invadido y teniéndolo así era aun peor para tratar de relajarme, y solo cuando los mire a ambos afirmar respire hondo y me prepare para hablar sin rodeos ya que no me quedaba de otra.-Yo te escuche teniendo sexo con alguien.-y ahí estaba mi verdad a medias, solo esperaba que ellos me creyeran y así me dejaran en paz.

-TE LO DIJE, MALDITA SEA RAITO.-y como si los ojos se le fueran a salir Ayato le gritoneo a un muy desconcertado Raito, el cual solo se quedo quieto para después llevar una mano a su cabeza con un golpe de por medio.

-Mierda...Yui yo...enserio lo siento mucho,.-Raito con la misma mano se tomo el cabello y se lo jalo algo, yo creía de coraje ya que su rostro había tomado otra expresión.-Maldita sea, esto...esto no abría pasado si Kanato nos hubiera avisado que tu pasarías la noche con nosotros.-y mientras miraba sus reacciones me di cuenta que Yuki tenia razón, y ellos todo este tiempo habían estado mas avergonzados que yo, mientras que yo solo me escondía de ellos y ellos me buscaban para tratar de resolver esto para que yo no me sintiera tan mal.

-Raito hermano.-me acerque a el, al ya no poderlo ver mas maldecir y estirar su cabello así que tome su mano antes de que de nuevo se diera otro jalón y la entrelace con la mi para después abrazarlo.-No tienes por que maldecir, digo yo tuve la culpa por a ver salido de la evitación de Kanato, además el que tu tengas sexo con una chica es normas y siendo ese tu departamento lo puedes hacer sin que nadie te diga nada.- y justo cuando dije eso escuche una risilla por parte de Raito.

-Valla hermanita si que eres alguien liberal.-me sonroje tanto al escuchar eso que pegue mi cara mas a su pecho mientras que el soltaba mas risas y me abrazaba con su otro brazo por los hombros mientras que colocando su barbilla en mi cabeza la descanso, claro hasta que la risa se le acabo al escuchar los tres la puerta abrirse y en un solo grito por parte de un profesor salimos del baño y fuimos llevados a detención, en donde nos mantuvieron hasta la ultima clase y para mala suerte de Ayato, a el lo suspendieron una semana, pero pues como no le iba a pasar eso si después de haber tirado al profesor era lo mínimo que se merecía, pero como si ya las horas perdidas no hubieran sido suficientes, al llegar a la oficina de Shu y que este se enterara de lo que había pasado por lo menos me dio media sentencia de mi vida para seguir trabajando con el, al lo cual yo le calculaba que si seguía así mis posibles hijos tendrían que pagar mi deuda con Shu y creía ni así el estaría conforme.

x

"Narración Normal"

-Señorita llego esto para usted.-la rubia tomo a prisa el sobre blanco que le había entregado una de las empleadas, ya que como se había echo costumbre para ella era de nuevo tarde y Reiji ya la estaba esperando en el auto, así que descendiendo las escaleras y con libros aun en mano trato de meter el sobre en uno de ellos, cosa que se le hacia súper difícil si se le sumaba que Reiji tocaba la bocina para a serla apurarse mas.

-Yui, vámonos que se hace tarde

-Lo se, es solo que de nuevo el despertador no sonó.-si claro como si eso fuera cierto, si el maldito por poco y la dejaba sorda con tanto tintineo, lo cual en verdad hubiese sucedido si antes de ello, ella no lo hubiera mandado a mejor vida o mejor dicho al basurero.

-Supongo que con eso me confirmas que tendré que comprarte otro despertador.- y solo sonriendo Yui serró la puerta del auto, para después ponerse en marcha.-Guarda bien esos libros que no quiero que de nuevo se te olvide alguno.

-O vamos hermanito, que eso me haiga pasado algunas veces no quiere decir que me pasara de nuevo.

-Claro, y con eso dejaremos de lado que eso te corrió ayer.-y mientras que la rubia hacia un puchero a causa del recordatorio, el peli negro solo sonreía por la poca madures de su hermana.-Y otra cosa Yui por favor procura no meterte en problemas, que a este paso Shu se terminara cansando y créeme que hasta ahora el a sido demasiado blando con tigo.-y si Reiji le decía eso, era porque ya estaba al tanto de la escena que ella y sus hermanos habían causado tan solo ayer, además de la suspensión de Ayato el cual supuso por estar a cargo de el no la pasaría tan bien en su trabajo, al igual que Raito.

-Lo se, pero como te dije, lo que paso ayer solo fue un accidente.

-Claro tal ves lo creería de el que Ayato tirara a su profesor por "accidente", pero el que tu y esos dos estuvieran encerrados en un baño de chicas no me ase pensar que fuera un accidente.-y si, a la rubia aun le quedaba el detalle de explicar eso, a lo cual no le hallaba solución si no era explicando antes todo lo ocurrido en el departamento de los trillizos, pero antes siquiera de pensar en como responderle por eso, el llegar a la universidad le hizo pensar que de nuevo kamisama estaba con ella.-Ni creas que esto se me olvidara, así que piensa muy bien la respuesta que me darás.-y acomodando sus lentes Reiji le paso un libro.-Y otra cosa, Yui por favor prométeme comportarte, nada de peleas o problemas con tus profesores, porque créeme si Shu no a estado al pendiente de ti como el quiere, es por el tanto trabajo que tiene, pero creme que en el momento que se canse tu lo lamentaras.-y afirmando la rubia abrió la puerta del auto para abajar de el, pero no sin antes besar la mejilla de su hermano y decirle un hasta luego, lo cual fue demasiado rápido porque como sabia era demasiado tarde y serrando la puerta detrás de ella a toda prisa camino hacia la entrada de la universidad, para después dirigirse a su casillero donde tenia que acomodar su horario el cual aun no hacia.

-Yui es tarde, rápido.-giro para mirar a Amsi correr detrás de ella ya que la primera clase les tocaba juntas, pero antes de serrar el casillero algo callo al piso y recogiéndolo y arrojándolo al casillero lo serró para correr tras de Amsi la cual iba delante de ella a toda prisa, y así como la primera clase paso rápidamente las siguientes tres siguieron igual, hasta que antes de empezara la cuarta Yui regreso a su casillero para cambiar de libros y solo al abrir el casillero y mirar un sobre blanco caer al piso recordó la carta que le había llegado esta mañana y la cual al recoger reviso, pero la extraño ya que en el sobre había una dirección que ella no conocía y aun que en ella decía que venia desde Nueva York, el nombre de la persona que la enviaba era solo el nombre de la oficina de correo, la cual solo conocía por las muchas veces que Yuki la había arrastrado ahí solo para comprar estampillas las cuales ella coleccionaba, así que aun extrañándole, abrió a toda prisa la carta ya que a pesar de que era extraño para ella recibir una carta, eso no le quitaba la emoción al saber que era la primera vez que recibía una, pero al momento de abrir el sobre fue aun mas extraño, ya que dentro del sobre había otro sobre blanco con su nombre, el cual igual mente abrió rápido y el cual la sorprendió al momento de mirarlo, pero no tanto como lo que leyó al interior del papel, tanto así que pensó dejo de respirar por unos segundos, para después hacerla sonreír forzadamente sin creerse lo que leía.

-Yui.-y solo respirando profundamente y metiendo el papel al sobre y aventándolo al fondo de la mochila para después serrarla, se giro y miro a Subaru el cual ase días no miraba y el cual delante de ella la miraba atento.-Mama me llamo para decirme que ella y papa viajaran de imprevisto a Tokio y Reiji se quedara con tigo pero llegara tarde a la mansión así que yo pasare por ti a la oficina de Shu y te acompañare hasta que llegue Reiji.-y sin decir nada y solo afirmando la rubia se marcho mientras que Subaru la miraba hasta que después de unos pasos la detuvo de una mano y la giro mientras que ella con una sonrisa lo miro.-Te encuentras bien.-ella volvió a afirmar.

-Solo estoy en uno de esos días, no preguntes Subaru.-y soltándola la volvió a mirar girarse y alejarse de ahí mientras que el albino quedaba extrañado por su actitud seria, pero pensando y creyendo en que ella tenia razón y tenia uno de esos días de mujeres la dejo seguí sin preguntar nada mas, ya que no quería a serla sentir incomoda, y tal vez suponía Yui aun se sentía extraña e intimidada por el, y dándole poca importancia se marcho a su próxima clase a la cual llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa.

-Pensé que solo cambiarias un libro, y no tardarías.-Amsi miro a Yui solo sentarse en su lugar sin decir nada y bufo para después ella también tomar asiento en un lugar alado de la rubia la cual seria solo tenia agachada la cabeza, pero eso no le extraño ya que abecés la rubia se quedaba seria y sin decir nada y solo sacando su celular al sentirlo vibrar miro el mensaje que avía llegado antes de que el profesor llegara.

-Todos sentados y guarden los celulares rápido.-y al escuchar al profesor la peli negra serró su celular y lo guardo en una de sus bolsas del pantalón para poner atención a lo que el profesor decía, pero eso poco duro porque al escuchar murmullos por todo el salón giro para mirar de quien hablaban y al mirar a Yui se sorprendió ya que todos la miraban a ella y murmuraban y no por cualquier tontería sino porque ella estaba llorando, así que sin pensarlo se levanto tomando su mochila y tomo la mano de Yui la cual sorprendida solo la siguió, mientras que Amsi también tomaba su mochila y sin importar lo que decía el profesor salieron del salón de clases a toda prisa hasta llegar al baño mas cercano.

-Que diablos paso Yui, porque lloras.-pero entre mas preguntaba, la rubia mas lloraba y antes de que Amsi dijera otra cosa Yui la abrazo a lo cual Amsi sin decir nada mas correspondió y la abrazo mas fuerte mientras que escuchaba como la rubia lloraba cada vez mas y decía una que otra palabra incoherente.

-Se va a casar.

-Que,... ¿quien se va a casar?.-pero al momento de preguntar Yui la abrazo mas mientras que su blusa ya empapada detenían las lagrimas de la rubia.-Yui no comprendo nada, cálmate.-la alejo un poco y la tomo por los hombros para mirarla, cosa que no logo ya que Yui solo miraba hacia abajo.-Yui, dime quien se va a casar.-y en ese momento Yui se soltó del agarre y tomo su mochila del piso para abrirla y sacar de ella la carta y así entregársela a Amsi, la cual no tardo y abrió su contenido.

-Se le invita cordialmente a la próxima unión de nuestros hijos, Carla Tasukinami y Rika Ezakiya los cuales celebraran su unión el próximo, mierda.-y justo en ese momento Yui tapo su cara con ambas manos y volvió a llorar mientras que Amsi sin decir nada solo la miraba ya que hasta donde la rubia le había contado ella ya había superado su romance por el tal Carla lo cual ahora comprobaba era una vil mentira, al igual que era una vil mierda que el le hubiese mandado la invitación, porque por mas que hubiesen terminado bien como ella decía el que el la invitara a su próxima boda quería decir que tal vez no era así, porque de otra forma como explicaba el llanto de la rubia y el que el la invitara a mirarlo casarse con otra.-Ahí que irnos.-volvió a tomar la mano de la rubia y las mochila de ambas y así salieron juntas del baño y de la universidad para después tomar un taxi y marcharse de ese lugar.

Y solo al llegar a una casa de dos plantas y hermoso jardín, la rubia levanto la mirada para observar a Amsi pagar la tarifa de taxi y después tomarla de la mano para que avanzara hasta la casa en la cual entraron, y después subieron por unas escaleras hasta la segunda planta donde Amsi la hizo seguirla hasta la que suponía ella era su habitación, y en la cual Yui sin ningun rastro de pena se lanzo a la cama boca abajo y tomando una almohada se cubrió la cabeza mientras que sollozaba.

-Yui por favor podrías mirarme a la cara y tratar de contarme que pasa con tu ex, porque según tus palabras tu y el terminaron de la mejor forma.-Amsi camino hacia un sillón y dejando las mochilas aun lado se sentó en el para después sacar la cajetilla de cigarros de su mochila y encender uno.-Yui...aaa, sabes que, si no me quieres contar nada no lo hagas, pero por lo menos trata de calmarte.-y mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro miro a la rubia quitar la almohada de su cabeza y girar para mirarla.

-Exacto no me preguntes nada y solo ayúdame a que esto se me olvide.-y mientras se sentaba, Amsi se levanto del sofá y salió de la habitación para después de unos minutos regresar con una botella de vino en la mano.

-Toma bebe esto, y créeme que si no se te olvida bebiendo esto, entonces saldré a algún lugar a buscarte algo mas fuerte.-y tomando la botella y abriéndola la rubia bebió de ella hasta que su garganta ardió demasiado.

-Dime que no ahí nadie en tu casa.-la peli negra negó mientras le entregaba el cigarro.

-Mama cada día de la semana a esta hora sale a pasar el día en el club, y llega siempre tarde, así que no te preocupes porque seamos descubiertas y bebe mas mientras que yo busco algo que ponernos.-y deslizando una puerta de un armario comenzó a sacar barios conjuntos de ropa, desde faldas y shorts tan pequeños que dudaba la rubia fueran una prendas, hasta los micro top mas diminutos que la rubia hubiese visto y peor aun utilizados en su vida.-Ahora veamos que te pondrás hoy.-y la rubia negó mientras que le daba otra calada al cigarro.

-Yo no me pondré nada de tu ropa de prostituta, ni lo sueñes, digo solo mira esto.-tomo una micro falda y se la lanzo a la peli negra.-Ni siquiera puede llamarse falda, mas parece un trapo que sacaste de algún lugar y lo utilizaste como falda, lo siento amiga pero tu ropa no es para mi.-y la peli negra rio mientras que le arrebataba la botella de vino y bebía de ella.

-No seas una llorona Yui, que tu no te pongas faldas sexys y muestres algo de piel que no sean tus manos, no quiere decir que toda mi ropa sea de prostituta barata, así que deja de quejarte y pruébate esto rápido.-y entregándole una falda azul de mezclilla y una blusa negra de mangas la rubia entro a fuerzas al baño para ponerse la ropa.

-Esto se me ve horrible.-y mientras que Amsi se colocaba una blusa la rubia salió del baño y para que admitir que la rubia no tenia razón, si la ropa que llevaba puesta la hacian ver tan mal que en menos de un segundo la peli negra soltó carcajadas mientras que le entregaba mas ropa y la empujaba al baño a cambiarse de nuevo, lo cual se repitió una y otra vez hasta que ya convencida con el ultimo cambio que consistía en un pantalón azul obscuro muy ajustado, una blusa de tirantes finos gris la cual le llegaba por arriba del ombligo y una chaqueta negra además de unos botines muy altos la peli negra la dejo en paz, y ella colocándose un pantalón muy ajustado negro un micro top negro con estampado plateado y un chaleco de igual color negro además de unos botines altos de tacón corrido negros, estuvieron listas y solo maquillándose un poco y dejando su cabello suelto salieron de casa de la peli negra con la botella de vino y cigarrillos en la mano.

-Tienes que estar bromeando tu madre te matara si nos largamos en tu auto.-e importándole muy poco la peli negra encendió el auto en el cual se había subido solo ase un momento, mientras que esperaba que la rubia se subiera también.

-Vamos Yui es una día para pasarla bien y olvidarnos de todo y tu te preocupas por mi madre, si que eres una agua fiestas.- y después de escuchar decir eso la rubia se subió al auto, aun con dudas, pero pensando que Amsi tenia razón y en estos momentos no podía ser una aguafiestas, y solo esperando un minuto, Amsi puso en marcha el auto y solo parando en una tienda de 24horas para comprar mas botellas de vino y cigarrillos las dos chicas siguieron su rumbo de fiesta mientras que sus mentes y pensamientos divagaban mas a cada momento que bebían mas de las botellas de vino y aspiraban uno tras otro de los cigarrillos.

x

x

"Subaru"

Se suponía que yo pasaría por Yui después del trabajo para así llevarla a la mansión y pasar el rato con ella hasta que llegara Reiji ya que el como me había dicho llegaría tarde, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar a la oficina de Shu y enterarme por su secretaria que mi hermano estaba con un genio de mil demonios ya que no solo Yui no se había aparecido en la oficina, si no que también había dejado las clases de la universidad después de la cuarta clase la cual ni siquiera en peso ya que sin decir nada ella había salido del salón, y lo peor de todo y lo que mas le enojaba era que ella ni siquiera contestaba su celular lo cual era por demás de enojarse ya que pasaban de las 7:00 de la tarde y ella aun no daba señales de donde se encontraba.

-Mas le bale contestarme de una maldita vez, porque sino esta vez juro no le van a quedar deseos ni de arrepentirse.-escuchaba decir a Shu mientras que una vez mas llamaba a Yui, pero una vez mas solo escucho solo el timbre ya que por mas que trataba de comunicarse con ella, simplemente ella no contestaba y a estas alturas la preocupación ya estaba presente en nosotros.

-Tal vez no te quiere contestar a ti.-saque mi celular y trate de comunicarme con ella, pero de igual manera que a Shu la llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz.-Maldita sea en donde se abra metido.-mire a Shu serrar su portafolio y solo rodeando su escritorio camino hacia la salida de la oficina y yo siguiéndolo supe que ya era hora de ir a la mansión en donde seguro ella tendría que regresar en algún momento.

-Quieres que llame a Reiji, tal vez el podría ayudarnos.-Shu negó.

-No, no quiero que Reiji se preocupe, además ahora el a de estar con los inversionistas y llamarlo ahora no lo ayudara a concentrarse en la junta.-supuse tendría razón ya que la ultima vez que se había enterado de la pelea de Yui y de que ella estaba herida, el prácticamente al igual que Shu y padre habían dejado a varios inversionista tirados en la junta y si no hubiese sido porque ellos estaban demasiado interesados en la inversión que habían echo con la empresa jamás abríamos recuperado las inversiones que ellos tenían con la empresa.

-Entonces solo espero que para cuando el llegue a la mansión Yui ya este ahí.

-Mas le bale, porque simplemente esta vez no le perdonare el a sernos preocupar solo por sus caprichos.-y como si estuviera a lado del mismo demonio seguí muy de cerca a Shu el cual solo seguía caminando sin importarle nada al igual que a mi, ya que como el había dicho antes, esta vez no le perdonaría a Yui el hacernos preocupar tanto por ella, aun que por otro lado seguía pensando en la actitud que había tenido esta mañana con migo y eso me hacia preocupar mas ya que por idiota no la había detenido y preguntado una vez mas que le pasaba y si necesitaba ayuda, y simplemente ignore su mirada la cual me había percatado estaba triste, y me marche como un vil cobarde ya que era lo que había estado asiendo desde la noche que avíanos dormido juntos, ya que sabia que el estar junto de ella para mi era peligroso y que con solo un simple rose de ella mi cordura se perdía y no podía permitirme eso, y peor aun perder los momentos junto a ella, y era por lo mismo que en este momento solo le pedía a kamisama que ella estuviera bien y nada malo le estuviera pasando, porque juraba que si otra cosa mala le pasaba esta vez simplemente no me lo perdonaría, no otra vez, no esta vez.

-Por favor Yui, mas te bale regresar a casa bien.-murmure para mi mismo mientras que subía al elevador.

-No te preocupes Subaru, ella estará bien.-y tratando de creer en las palabras de Shu solo mire las puertas del elevador serrarse frente a mi.

x

x

"Narración normal"

Ni siquiera sabían cuantas horas llevaban bebiendo y mucho menos en que lugar se encontraban, ya que era la tercera o cuarta vez que la peli negra se aburría en otro antro al que entraban y es que simplemente el tanto al col que habían consumido ya estaba dejando estragos en sus cuerpos y mentes ya que las neuronas cuerdas eran nulas, además de que el auto lo habían perdido o simplemente olvidado en algún lugar, el cual siquiera recordaba ya que las risas eran lo único que tenían presentes y solo escuchando la fuerte música y sintiendo el contacto de tantas luces de colores a su alrededor les hacia recordar que aun seguían en algún lugar bailando.

Wow fantastic baby

Y gritando otra canción mientras la escuchaban retumbar a su alrededor Yui y Amsi seguían moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música mientras que gritaban cantando la canción lo mas recio o al menos lo que sus gargantas podían.- **Boom shakalaka  
Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, Dan dan dan dan, Dance. **

-Ahí que irnos a sentar.-Amsi se acerco a la Rubia.-Estos malditos zapatos me están matando.-y entendiendo lo que decía la peli negra, Yui y ella salieron de el montón de gente que seguían bailando,.-Larguémonos de este maldito lugar, los pies me matan y ni siquiera recuerdo donde estamos.-y solo riendo la rubia siguió a su amiga la cual ya afuera caminaba por la acera en sig sac o al menos eso ella pensaba ya que la visibilidad en sus ojos era nula.

-Mierda Yui, ya no puedo seguir con estos zapatos del infierno.-la rubia giro a mirar a la peli negra que se había quedado detrás de ella, sentándose y quitándose los zapatos los cuales lanzo a algún lado, mientras que ella igualmente se sentó para así sacar otro cigarro y encenderlo.

-Esto es una mierda,...ni siquiera se donde nos encontramos y el al col ya se termino.-Amsi rio al igual que Yui y le quito el cigarro para fumar ella.

-Yui.

-Hmh.-la rubia la miro ya seria.

-Recuerdas el día en la biblioteca.-Yui levanto una ceja sin comprender.-Aquel día en el casi le daba con aquel libro al oxigenado de Kou.-la rubia afirmo ya recordando.-Sabes me hubiese gustado que ese libro en ves de estrellarse con el piso, se hubiera estrellado con su "Perfecto" rostro oxigenado.-hizo las comillas

-Dime Amsi, es que acaso Kou te gusta.-Amsi rio mientras le daba otra calada al cigarro.

-Gustarme ese pedazo de porquería, si claro.-y le regreso el cigarro mientras reía para después de un momento ponerse de nuevo seria.-Kou y yo éramos los mejores amigos ase dos años.-y después soltó otra risilla.-Ya sabes esos que todo se cuentan y hacen cosas juntos de ese tipo.-y mientras que volvía a ponerse seria mientras hablaba Yui la miraba sin decir nada.-Kou y yo éramos los perfectos amigos antes de que el fuera tan lindo como lo es ahora, porque si el era un don nadie al igual que yo, y para los demás solo era el chico de los ojos raros como yo era la cuatro ojos.-y por primera vez Yui aun que aun borracha pudo mirar la mirada triste de Amsi, la cual creía trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener el llanto, mientras que solo sus ojos llorosos brillaban.-Y sabes que, el y yo éramos felices así, o al menos eso creía yo, porque a mi parecer la cosas eran mejor cuando el me consolaba y me decía que yo era muy linda cuando otras chicas me llamaban rara o cuando me hacia sentir bien solo con decirme que las chicas con lentes enloquecían a cualquier hombre, eso era perfecto para mi.

-Y si todo era perfecto, porque se arruino su amistad.

-No se arruino...yo la arruine.-y por primera vez la rubia sintió remordimiento de preguntar algo.-Yo lo arruine cuando comencé a sentir cosas por el, y al sentir cosas pedí mas de lo que el quería darme.-y seguido de decir eso Amsi simplemente se levanto.-Ahí que conseguir unas cervezas antes de que la resaca nos llegue.-y Yui afirmando se levanto para seguirla, pero antes recogiendo sus zapatos.-Un día cometí el error de decirle a Kou que me gustaba.-y aun que la peli negra hablo bajito aun así Yui alcanzo a escuchar y camino mas aprisa para alcanzarla y seguir escuchándola.-Y después de eso el me beso, mientras que yo solo con ese inexperto beso me sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo ya que sentía que con ese acoto el estaba correspondiendo a mis sentimientos.-y después de decir eso simplemente callo para después de encontrar una tienda de 24Horas entrar en ella, y al salir hacerlo con una nueva botella de vino, la cual abrieron una vez estuvieron en un lugar obscuro de un parque solo.

-Kou jamás me menciono que yo le gustaba o algo por el estilo.-Amsi bebió directo de la botella para después pasarle la botella a la rubia la cual al tomarla bebió de ella rápidamente.-Y jamás yo espere que el respondiera con un quieres se mi novia o algo por el estilo, porque con cada beso que el me daba yo era feliz.-y sonrío.

-Valla tu y el, si que suena raro, y si no fuera porque tu me lo estas contando no lo creería.

-Al igual que nadie mas lo creía, porque para todos los demás éramos solo lo nerds raros que se juntaban, ya que no teníamos a alguien mas, pero aun que no lo creas yo era mas feliz de esa manera.

-Siendo rara.-Amsi giro para mirar a la rubia detrás de ella sonriendo y mientras levantaba una ceja y solo después de quitarle la botella de vino de las manos, la empujo no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para a serla caer, mientras que la rubia ya en el piso solo reía, y Amsi sin remordimiento se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Tarada,.-y rio al igual que la rubia.-Enserio extraño esos días.

-Valla eso quiere decir que aun ¿Te gusta el sexy de Kou, verdad?.-y en ese momento las risas pararon.

-Quieres la verdad o prefieres que te lo explique con manzanas.-y aun que lo borracha no la dejaba pensar muy claramente, la rubia aun entendía el sarcasmo, al igual que miraba la forma en la cual Amsi la miraba, lo cual le daba la idea y mas claramente no le podía mencionar que prefería no responderle esa pregunta, así que solo tomando la botella de vino y bebiendo de ella prefirió evadir la pregunta.-Yo tenia la perfecta y mas idiota idea de que aunque Kou no me dijera un me gustas o Amsi estamos en una relación, lo nuestro iba perfecto y antes de cumplir los 16 años cometí la maldita idea de mencionarle que la mayoría de los chicos al cumplir esa edad dejaban de ser vírgenes.-y como si hubiese dicho el sacrilegio de la vida, Yui casi escupió el vino cual baba, mientras que por otro lado Amsi solo miraba hacia la nada.

-Ustedes.

-Si, tuvimos sexo, si lo hicimos y no solo una ni dos sino muchas veces en las cuales enserio yo sentí que el me quería, o al menos eso me quería creer en mis raros pensamientos.-y como si lo antes escuchado no se lo cree llera aun la rubia, dejo que Amsi tomara la botella de sus manos.-Pero un día como si nada de lo que había pasado o el no lo recordara, me menciono que una chica le gustaba, y yo solo pensé bueno si a los chicos les suelen gustar otras chicas además de la chica con la cual están saliendo, y lo deje pasar.-y mientras que decía las ultimas palabras de su dialogo, prácticamente el nudo en su garganta no la dejaban seguir ablando y bebió mas para solo así quemarlo con todo el vino que pudo consumir.-Pero al parecer la única que pensaba que estábamos saliendo y recordaba los momentos "mágicos" era yo.-bebió mas.-Y una mañana el entro al salón de clases de la mano con una chica tan lida que me imagine que aun soñaba.-y en ese momento las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia en sus ojos.-Porque jamás me imagine que a mi supuesto novio, le daría lo mismo pasearse con ella frente a mi, mientras que yo solo los miraba desde mi lugar con la cabeza agachada para no mirarlos ya que me preguntaba, porque el jamás me había tomado de la mano como a ella.-y sollozo mientras que se empinaba la botella y las lagrimas salían mas rápido de sus ojos ya inundados.-Pero eso ni siquiera hizo que yo tratara de alejarme de el, porque esa misma noche le rogué a mi madre para que me dejara ir a su casa, y después de llegar el simplemente me hizo olvidar las cosas que quería gritarle cuando me beso y me hizo olvidar todo en su cama, y así una y mil veces mi orgullo fue pisoteado por sus mentiras, hasta que no pude mas y una tarde le pedí me dijera solo un te quiero o me gustas por lo menos,.-y soltando una risa Amsi dejo que Yui tomara la botella de su mano la cual ya estaba a punto de terminarse.-Pero la respuesta que recibí de el fue solo un lo siento Amsi pero no puedo decirte algo que no siento, y mucho menos un me gustas porque fuiste tu la que te ofreciste a mi desde el principio.-Amsi se saco los lentes y rio mas.-Y después de eso se marcho del hotel para dejarme sola, mientras que yo me maldecía por lo idiota que había sido al dejarme pisotear por un idiota que no valía nada.-Y enserio que mientras Amsi le contaba lo que había pasado entre ella y Kou la rubia no se lo creía, ya que a pesar de lo canalla y mujeriego que pensaba y le habían dicho que era el rubio lo que le contaba la peli negra era demasiado por lo cual se daba cuenta del gran desprecio que se merecía tener por parte de Amsi y de ahora ella también.

-Es por eso que aquella vez en la biblioteca simplemente explote cundo el solo dijo un lo siento Amsi, y pensé es enserio lo que me esta diciendo después de dos años, solo con un lo siento piensa resolverá todo.

-Maldito bastardo, enserio que la próxima vez que lo mire de una paliza no se escapara.-y mirando como la rubia chocanba su puño con su otra mano Amsi rio, mientras que secaba sus lagrimas con su mano y de nuevo se colocaba sus lentes.

-Enserio que ni eso se merece, ya que una paliza ahora seria como decirle que aun me duele lo que me hizo o lo que yo me provoque a mi misma con mi ingenuidad, ya que vamos solo con pensarlo mejor era mas que claro que el no sentía nada por mi.-y sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón la cajetilla de cigarros se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba uno, el cual saco para después tirar la caja ya vacía y mientras lo hacia sintió su celular vibrar en la otra bolsa de el pantalón y al sacarlo lo miro iluminarse.-Mierda.

-¿Que pasa?.

-El maldito celular esta sonando, seguro mi madre ya se dio cuenta que no estoy en casa al igual que el auto no esta.-y recordando a su familia la rubia saco de la bolsa de su pantalón su celular y se lamento de a verlo mirado, ya que la bandeja de llamadas perdidas estaba mas que llena, y es que en el había mas de treinta o mas llamadas perdidas por parte de Shu, Reiji y Subaru los cuales seguro estaban locos por saber donde se encontraba, y solo cuando las cosas no podían estar peor miro a Amsi contestar a una llamada.

-Hola...si mama, estoy bien...claro que no estoy borracha o no al menos tanto...Yui, no ella no esta con migo.-Maldita mentirosa, si claro pues la negaba para no meterse en mas problemas.-¿El auto?...no mama, ni siquiera recuerdo donde lo deje...aaaa...que no ella no esta con migo...donde estoy...mmm...a estoy en algún parque...no lo se...creo estar en el parque con la estatua gigante del león...que, no...que no...ya esta bien aquí te espero, además de que dudo mucho poder llegar a casa sin que alguien me cargue...ok.-y dicho eso colgó para después mirar y tomar una vez mas la botella de vino y pasársela a la rubia para que ella de un trago se la acabara.

-Mi madre viene para acá.- y se levanto para después encender el ultimo cigarrillo.-Y al parecer tus hermanos están como locos buscándote.-dio una calada.-A si que mas te bale que te vallas porque si no lo haces mi madre te mirara y créeme que tu y yo nos meteremos en mas problemas de los que ya nos metimos.-dio otra calada para después pasarle el cigarrillo a Yui la cual lo tomo y de inmediato aspiro de el.

-Lo entiendo.-y la rubia se puso de pie.-Y real mente lo siento.

-Porque te disculpas tonta.-Amsi le quito el cigarrillo y le dio una calada.-Después de todo yo fui la que te sedujo a salir con migo.-y rio al igual que la rubia.-Digamos que esta vez mi madre tiene razón y yo soy una mala influencia para una chica como tu.

-Como yo.

-Si tu sabes de sociedad.-y mientras se colocaba en una pose algo rara la cual suponía la rubia trataba de copiarle, ella se soltó a carcajadas al igual que la peli negra mientras que le entregaba el cigarrillo, para que ella se lo terminara, y solo cuando sintieron las gotas de lluvia mojar sus rostros supusieran era hora de marcharse o al menos la rubia ya que Amsi esperaría a su madre.-Ahí que encontrar un taxi.-así que ya corriendo llegaron a una avenida, donde de inmediato la rubia detuvo un taxi en el cual se subió.-Procura llegar a salvo a la mansión, ya que si no lo haces tus hermanos me mataran y toma.-le entrego algunos billetes.-Con esto espero te alcance para pagar el taxi, ya que todo el dinero no lo terminamos en al col, otra cosa llámame mañana y.

-Basta Amsi, pareces mi madre, estaré bien, estoy borracha pero aun puedo llegar a casa.- decía la rubia la cual ya casi completamente mojada trataba de serrar la puerta del taxi.

-Si claro, eso espero, otra cosa Yui olvida el pasado y solo supéralo, se que no es fasil pero solo mandando a la mierda todo creo te recuperaras.-Yui sonrió.-Porque si yo lo hice, creme tu lo lograras.

-Eso espero-y solo mirando como la rubia al fin serraba la puerta del taxi, por fin se despidieron.

x

x

"Shu"

Esto tenia que ser una jodida broma, y es que ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana y Yui aun no regresaba y ni siquiera contestaba su celular al cual ya había llamado tantas beses que cada bes que lo hacia y ella no me contestaba me hacia preocuparme mas, y mientras que yo trataba de mantenerme calmado, lo mismo no pasaba con Reiji el cual después de llegar prácticamente al enterarse de la desaparición de Yui había puesto a casi todos nuestros hombres de seguridad a buscarla, lo cual hasta ese momento se me ocurro a mi, ya que con tanta preocupación mi cerebro ya no pensaba claramente, pero a pesar de que ellos tenían horas buscándola hasta estos momentos aun no sabíamos de su paradero, o no al menos después de que ella saliera de su cuarta clase lo cual yo ya sabía, pero de la cual sabía ahora se había marchado con una amiga la cual suponía era aquella chica peli negra que había abofeteado a Ayato, y con la cual suponía estaba en estos momentos pero al no tener mas informes de ella me hacia estar aun mas preocupado.

-Joven Shu.-me levante del sofá al mirar al jefe de seguridad acercarse a mi, al igual que lo hicieron Reiji y Subaru los cuales al igual que yo esperábamos saber del paradero de Yui.

-Dime la encontraste, esta con su amiga, esta bien.

-Lo siento, pero no la encontramos y respecto a su amiga según nos informo su madre ella ya apareció y ahora esta en su casa pero según ella la señorita no se encontraba con ella.

-COMO QUE NO SE ENCONTRABA CON ELLA, SI ELLAS DOS SE MARCHARON JUNTAS, MIERDA ERES UN INBESIL.

-SUBARU.

-MIERDA SHU, ESTO ES UNA MIERDA Y QUE YUI NO ESTABA CON ESA CHICA ES UNA MENTIRA, YUI NO TIENE MAS AMIGAS NI SIQUIRA AMIGOS HOMBRES, A ESEPSION DE NOSOTROS.

-BASTA SUBARU.-y mientras que Subaru se dejaba caer en el sofá de nuevo con las manos en la cabeza agachada y Reiji trataba de calmarlo, me percate de las palabras de Subaru, Yui no tenia mas amigos, mentira, tenia a ese chico Mukami como tal, y no solo como amigo sino como algo mas y serrando los puños e imaginándome lo peor saque mi celular y marque un numero para mi ya conosido.

-Que sucede, estas llamando a Yui de nuevo.-y sin responderle a Reiji espere me contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

-Dime donde esta tu primo ahora mismo.-hable con los dientes apretados mientras que del otro lado de la llamada esperaba me contestaran.-Como mierda que primo, tu primo Ruki...no Yuma no quiero saber que hora es ahora, solo quiero que lo encuentres y me digas con quien esta y donde...mierda Yuma, encuéntralo AHORA.

-Que tiene que ver Ruki con encontrar a Yui, Shu.

-Regrésame la llamad cuando sepas de el.-y colgando mire a Reiji.

-Yui es amiga de ese muchacho y tal vez ahora mismo ella esta con el.

-Con un muchacho, lo dudo Yui no.

-Yui y el tal vez no solo son amigos, así que solo ahí que esperar a saber si ella esta con el.-y aun que por dentro rezaba por que ella estuviera bien muy adentro de mi pecho deseaba que lo que pensaba no fuera cierto y al regresarme la llamada Yuma me dijera que su primo estaba dormido solo y no acompañado por una chica rubia.

-Mierda no me digas que ese maldito y Yui, Shu respóndeme, dime que tu no piensas que Ruki y Yui están juntos.-mire a Subaru delante de mi.

-No lo se, tal vez sea así, o no, pero solo espero que ella este bien.-y mirando tras la ventana solo rece una vez mas por que Yui estuviera bien, y bien reguardada de la lluvia que había comenzado.

x

"Yui"

Diablos estaba tan borracha que siquiera recordaba la calle donde se encontraba la mansión y simplemente dándole una dirección al hombre que conducía el taxi, este me dejo donde antes le había dicho y solo pagando la tarifa me abaje del taxi y mirando a mi alrededor trate de recordar que departamento era el de los trillizos los cuales rogaba estuvieran en el y me dejaran pasar la noche con ellos sin contarle a Shu de mi estado o al menos no hasta mañana cuando creía estaría mejor para afrontar mi realidad de nuevo, así que girando en el lugar donde estaba trate de decidir en cual edificio entrar o al menos recordar donde era que estaba el de ellos y mientras que aun me mojaba seguí mirando a mi alrededor hasta que al fin cuando recordé que el de la otra calle frente a mi era el de ellos cruce y camine hasta donde estaba el edificio pensaba yo, lo cual corrobore al preguntarle al portero y el cual gracias a que ya había estado ahí me había reconocido y recordado cual era el departamento de mis hermanos, así que después de recordarlo subí al elevador y subí hasta el piso del departamento al cual me dirigía, y ya estando al frente de la puerta quise tocar pero antes de hacerlo un ruido del otro lado me detuvo, y pegando mi oído a la puerta corrobore que eran los gritos de una mujer los que se escuchaban del otro lado y la cual suponía estaba con alguno de los trillizos, así que tratando de evitar otro percance como el que ya había tenido antes me resigne y me senté frente a la puerta hasta que ellos terminaran, ya que no quería interrumpir y menos de nuevo mirar a alguno de los trillizos cual Adan frente a mi, (No de nuevo), así que ya resignada solo descanse mi cabeza en la puerta tras de mi, y tratando de no recordar nada o al menos algo que me recordara el por que me encontraba en estas condiciones, agache la cabeza y serrando mis ojos trate que de esta manera mi alrededor dejara de girar y solo tratando que el sueño no se adueñara de mi serré mis ojos, pero pareciera que este me domino porque después de unos minutos ya no supe nada mas.

x

x

"Ayato"

Se suponía que esta noche Raito y yo solo saldríamos a beber un rato pero después de mirarlo marcharse con una chica supuse yo no podía quedarme atrás y escogiendo esta vez a una chica castaña solo salí de el bar donde estábamos y la lleve con migo hasta mi departamento, en donde me suponía esta noche no me la pasaría tan mal, ya que la chica aun que no era mi tipo, me aria pasar un buen rato, y vamos un buen sexo no se le puede negar a nadie, además de el que ya la tuviera contra la pared del elevador mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en mi y yo tocaba su cuerpo sin ningún pudor, me hacia pensar que enserio esta vez no había escogido mal.

-Aya.-la bese de nuevo antes de que el elevador diera el aviso de que abriría las puertas y solo bajándola de nuevo al piso y tomándola de la mano salimos de el para así llegar pronto a mi departamento, en el cual unas puertas antes de llegar me detuve para sacar mi celular el cual en estos momentos vibraba, y solo diciéndole a la chica que siguiera y mirando en la pantalla leí el nuevo mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada, el cual era de Raito, y en el cual me avisaba que los preservativos se nos habían terminaron, pero bueno eso yo ya lo sabía, ya que yo había tomado el ultimo la ultima vez que había traído a una chica al departamento, y suponía mi querido hermano solo me lo recordaba para que yo comprara mas, ya que el muy tacaño nulamente lo hacia y solo esperaba a que yo llegara con mas, y al no hacerlo yo, suponía ahora no estaba disfrutando del todo con la chica que suponía ya estaba debajo de el.

-Idiota.-metí el celular de nuevo en mi pantalón y avance hasta donde estaba la chica castaña de pie, la cual suponía me esperaba, pero para mi desgracia y sorpresa no era así ya que ella solo miraba hacia la puerta de el departamento la cual era bloqueada por otra chica.

-Valla Ayato, al parecer le rompieron el corazón a otra chica.-y solo bufando me acerque a la chica que estaba sentada frente a la puerta bloqueándola, y mirándola desde arriba trate de observarla mejor, pero al tener una cortina de cabello cubriéndole el rostro no la pude distinguir, además de que el gorro de su chaqueta cubría gran parte de su cabeza y el tener la cabeza agachada me daba nula idea del saber quien era la chica, la cual fácil mente desde mi posición podía darme cuenta estaba profundamente dormida, y al observarla mejor y mirarla respirar tranquilamente me lo confirmaba.

-No te preocupes ahora mismo me desharé de ella.-y solo rogándole a kamisama porque esta chica no fuera una loca como la ultima vez, la cual había acampado por casi tres días afuera del departamento y por la cual casi nos habían echado ya que gracias a Raito y sus tonterías de llevarse a la cama a cualquier chica loca, por poco y nos quedábamos sin departamento y al no tener donde mas ir, por poco habíamos tenido que volver a la mansión donde de nuevo volveríamos hacer controlados por el viejo y Shu los cuales nos habían amenazado con quitarnos nuestros fondos de ayuda si eso sucedía de nuevo, era por lo mismo que solo rezaba porque la chica rubia y loca bloqueando la puerta frente a mi no me causara tantos problemas para echarla de aquí, así que ya acuclillado la moví un poco, pero al no mirar señales de que ella quería despertar me resigne y trate de mírala mejor para saber si la recordaba o era alguien de la universidad, pero al tener todo ese cabello cubriéndole el rostro no la reconocía así que tomando su cortina de cabello rubio lo levante y solo cuando mire su rostro me di un golpe mental por no haberla reconocido antes, y volviéndole a colocar el cabello hacia el frente me levante y me acerque a la chica castaña a la cual tome por la mano y la conduje de nuevo hacia el elevador, mientras que ella entre protestas trataba de que la soltara, lo cual hice solo cuando ya estaba en el elevador, y ya dentro solo le di un fugar beso de despedida mientras que ella solo observándome sin comprender trato de decirme algo creía yo, ya que al serrarse las puertas frente a nosotros simplemente ya no escuche nada mas.

Así que ya devuelta donde estaba Yui trate de despertarla de nuevo, pero al seguir sin alguna reacción de su parte me resigne y la acomode en el piso aun dormida y abrí la puerta del departamento para después cargarla y entrar con ella, y solo cuando lo hice por lo menos me alivio que Yui aun siguiera dormida en mis brazos ya que en todo el lugar solo se podían escuchar los malditos gritos y gemidos de la ruidosa chica que esta vez había escogido Raito.

-Maldito desgraciado.-serré la puerta con el pie y con Yui aun en mis brazos avance hasta mi habitación en donde la recosté en mi cama y serrando la puerta regrese hacia ella para tratar de despertarla de nuevo, y es que mojándome por completo la camisa no podía permitir se quedara así toda la noche, además de que percatándome a primera vista me podía dar cuenta que ella se encontraba completamente borracha, y no solo era que su olor en su ropa, cabello y ella misma pudieran negármelo.

-Yui, Yui, maldita sea despierta.-seguí moviéndola mientras que ella solo murmuraba algunas cosas.-Yui...mierda estas completamente mojada y si no te quitas esa ropa te enfermaras.

-mmmm, déjame.-y seguido de decir eso me quito la mano que tenia en su hombro y solo se voltio al otro lado mientras que podía mirar como temblaba.

-Yui, levántate, te daré ropa para que te cambies y una toalla para que seques tu cabello.-y tratando de despertarla de nuevo me resigne y la deje para ir hacia el final de la cama y así sacarle los botines y calcetas los cuales estaban completamente mojados, además de que desabroche su chaqueta la cual estaba mas que empapada y la cual después de algunos intentos le quite para solo dejarla en una blusa muy delgada y sus jeans.-Buscare alguna pijama para que te pongas.-pero antes tome una toalla y trate de secarle el cabello.

-¿Ayato?.-toco mi rostro con una de sus manos como tratando de comprobar que era yo, y después pasándola por mi labios, nariz y ojos la descendió, y solo cuando yo comprobé su cabello ya no estaba tan húmedo me levante para caminar hacia mi ropero en donde buscaría una pijama, pero aun de espaldas podía escuchar como ella se levantaba.

-Tengo frio.

-Lo se, es porque estas toda mojada, trata de secarte con la toalla que yo te buscare ropa para que te cambies, ya que no te puedes dormir así.-pero al no encontrar alguna pijama que no le quedara demasiado grande, supuse que no pondría demasiados peros al solo colocarse una camisa la cual le quedaría muy grande, pero la cubriría bien y unos bóxer los cuales utilizaría como sus diminutas pijamas.-Toma, ponte esto, ahí esta el baño para que te cambies y.-pero ni siquiera pude decir nada mas ya que al girarme frente a mi estaba algo que jamás me imagine mirar, y es que Yui ya estaba sin blusa y ahora solo estaba en un brasier negro y quitándose los jeans para déjame a la vista su ya semi desnudo cuerpo, el cual ya solo era cubierto por la lencería negra que la cubría.-Mierda Yui, que haces.

-Estoy mojada...y tengo frio.-y mientras que ella se volvía a tumbar sobre la cama yo aun sin poderme moverme solo la observaba.-Ayato...Ayato...Ayato.

-Que.-trate con todas mis fuerzas de reaccionar y controlarme al no lazarme cual animal sobre ella y solo cuando pensé todo estaba bajo control en mi cuerpo, ella me lo hizo mas difícil, ya que de la manera mas sensual la mire sentarse y solo sosteniendo su peso en sus manos me miro con los ojos llorosos mientras que me hacia sentirme mas ansioso por ella, ya que en la posición que se encontraba solo me hacia querer lanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía sin ningún pudor, pero no, esto estaba mal y tenia que salir de aquí antes de caer en la tentación ,y solo lanzándole la ropa a la cama trate de caminar a la puerta y marcharme de ahí, pero antes siquiera de llegar a ese lugar ella ya estaba aferrándose a mi por detrás, mientras que yo solo podía sentir su cuerpo pegado a mi.

-Es que acaso tu también me vas a abandonar.-sollozo mas.-Dímelo me vas a dejar sola.-respire una, dos y tres veces antes de girarme y abrazarla y ya en mis brazos la estreche mas a en mi cuerpo.

-No seas tonta, pero estas solo en ropa interior y no es correcto que yo te mire así.

-Pero eres mi hermano, y no pasa nada, además Reiji, Shu y Subaru también me han mirado así y yo te e mirado a ti.-y solo con decirme eso no pude contener la furia ya que no cavia en mi que ellos ya la hubiese mirado así.

-Mierda.-la aleje de mi.-Vístete con la ropa que te di, que yo llamare a Shu para avisarle que estas aquí.

-No.-y me aventó y se subió a la cama.-No lo llames Ayato, el, el me castigara otra vez y...o diablos Ayato no lo llames por favor, no lo llames.-y mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban y ella trataba de secarlos con sus manos estos simplemente no paraban de inundarse en mas, y mas lagrimas.-Por favor no lo llames Ayato...por favor, solo por favor.-siguió llorando aun mas.-Por favor Ayato solo durmamos juntos y mandemos todo al diablo...si por favor...por favor Ayato tan solo durmamos juntos y olvidémonos de Shu por esta noche.

-De que mierda hablas.

-Ayato...durmamos juntos como ya lo hice con Subaru y Kanato, hagámoslo juntos si hermanito.-negué con la cabeza.

-Que mierda estas diciendo, Kanato y Subaru.- no podía contener mis celos y enojo al escuchar eso, y solo de imaginármela en los brazos de esos dos mi mente me estaba jugando en contra, y era ilógico, porque de las personas que estábamos hablando y a los cuales estaba maldiciendo hasta rabiar eran nuestros hermanos y eso estaba mal, así que tratando de pensar con claridad saque mi celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón.-En este mismo momento llamare a Shu para que venga por ti, y te traiga ropa,.-pero antes siquiera de teclearlo Yui se lanzo a mi y me lo arrebato para después correr con el al baño, y lanzándolo a la taza del baño no llegue a tiempo para sacarlo, y es que solo cuando lo recupere este ya estaba completamente mojado ya ya en mis manos dejo funcionar.-Porque diablos hiciste eso, maldita sea Yui, ya no funciona.-y al girar y mirarla de nuevo me di cuenta que ella había regreso a la cama, y ahora de nuevo se encontraba sentada en ella mirándome aun con los ojos llorosos.-Se puede saber que mierda te esta pasando... tsk...diablos Yui...contéstame.-camine hacia ella y ya estando al frente y mirándola desde arriba, no supe que paso después ya que lo único que tenia claro en estos momentos era que Yui se había levantado y me había tomado por la camisa con las dos manos y levantándose en puntillas me planto un beso en los labios, el cual después de darme cuenta era verdadero y no un seño, me hizo aun mas darme cuenta que ella estaba rosando mi lengua y tratando de darse aun mas paso a mi boca.

-(Que mierda).-fue como si hubiera vuelto a pensar y reaccionando la aleje de mi antes de que ella me dominara, y es que tenia que regresar a mi realidad donde yo estaba con mi pequeña hermana la cual de seguro no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba asiendo, pero lejos de que mis movimientos fueran delicados y el empujón solo la alejara, este la tumbo sobre su espalda, y solo cuando la mire tumbada con su pequeño cuerpo a mi disposición, y semi desnudo mostrándome su perfecta piel blanca además de que su cabello alborotado y su mirada llorosa mirándome no me ayudo en nada para controlarme, y fue cuando no pude mas y me descontrole.

Y es que hasta este momento tenia claro que ya estaba sobre ella tragándomela en un beso tan dominante que no quería terminara aun, (Así fuera para respirar), y es que sabiéndome que si lo hacia tal vez corría el riesgo de reaccionar, eso no lo quería, y solo dejándome llevar al igual que ella por nuestros cuerpos me pegue mas y aun montado sobre ella en canclillas no deje que mi peso estuviera sobre ella, pero recordándome que éramos humanos y necesitábamos respirar, fue cuando me separe de aquel beso y la mire desde arriba y observe sus inundados ojos en lagrimas, al igual que sus mejillas aun de un rojo muy claro, el cual la hacia real mente hermosa y el cual suponía era aun por el mucho al col que había consumido, y es que aun intoxicada ni siquiera me importaba su aliento se pegara en mi con cada respiración.-(Joder, pero que estaba haciendo).

Fue como si un golpe mental me hubiera echo de nuevo reaccionar, y mirando lo que hacia me aleje de ella como si quemara, mientras que ella por otro lado solo me observa con los ojos bien abiertos y pronunciando un Ayato, como si de esa manera pudiera hipnotizarme, y con la voz quebrada solo hasta ahí me imagine que ella tal vez se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estábamos asiendo, pero mirando sus acciones fueron todo lo contrario a mis pensamientos, fue ahí que en menos de lo que me tomo pensarlo ella de nuevo estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal y pegándose a mi como si quisiera ser una estampa en mi pecho.

-Yui.-pero al contrario de detenerla y solo escuchándola sollozar me calme y llevo mi mano a su cabello el cual acaricie delicadamente mientras trataba de comprender las incoherencias que salían de su boca, y las cuales al no comprender trate de que parara de decirlas, y es que de nuevo todo sucedió tan rápido que solo tuve conciencia de que al alejarla de mi pecho mire sus brillantes ojos rosas de los cuales me desconecte, cuando una vez mas sus labios se estampados contra los míos y su lengua tratando de darse paso en mi boca lo hizo, mientras que yo la deje embriagarme por su sabor.

-Aya.-se que trato de hablar pero ni siquiera la deje separarse de mi para que absorbiera un bocado de aire, el cual yo también necesitaba pero no quise recordar necesitaba ya que lo único que quería era seguir escuchado nuestras pesadas respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeantes mientras que nuestras lenguas chocaban en besos húmedos, y solo fue ahí que me supe lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser, y es que solo cuando se giro y dejo de besarme la observe tratando de tomar aire, y respirando aceleradamente sonreí cuando ella me miro.

-Mas.-quise tratar de comprender en su profunda mirada sus palabras.-Ahogarme mas en ti.-y mientras me hipnotiza con su mirada adornada por sus largas pestañas, la sentí una vez mas apretar mi camisa con sus manos mientras que sus labios buscaban una vez masa los mis y no negándoselos mas, volvimos a devorarnos en un beso tan apasionado que ahora mismo no tenia lógica, y mientras que nuestras lenguas danzan en un baile sin fin, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban mejor mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y mientras que yo acariciaba su cintura desnuda, la cual a mi tacto se erizo y eso me gustaba ya que yo provocaba eso en ella, y siguiendo bajando llegue a su trasero el cual sin pensármelo lo tome con fuerza y lo lleve hacia arriba mientras que ella enredaba sus piernas en mi, y así la deposite delicadamente de nuevo en la cama.

Y es que de solo recordarme que esto es una realidad y en verdad tengo de bajo de mi la mejor imagen que ella alguna vez pudo darme, me hacen pensar que tengo que grabarla por siempre en mis memorias, y sonriendo por mis pensamientos me recuerdo que debo de regresar a mi realidad, y vuelvo a observarla con sus ojos serrados mientras que su boca semi abierta me pide que la devore una vez mas, y es lo que hago, y cedo a sus ordenes y la devoro mientras que mi tacto se intoxica con su anatomía la cual acaricio hasta saciarme, y solo me separo una vez mas para volver a analizarla y gravarla perfectamente sin olvidar ningún detalle, y es por lo mismo que mi mirada llega a esa parte de su cuerpo que me tiene cautivado en ella, sus pechos, los cuales tan blancos como la misma leche me llaman a explorarlos y al hacerlo sobre la prenda negra que los cubre me doy cuenta caben perfectamente en mi mano.-Aya...Ayato.-y es que de solo escuchar como ella me llama y gime mi nombre, me ase desquiciar mas y me dejo llevar por el deseo y reparto besos húmedos por su clavícula, mejillas y cuello los cuales le erizan la piel y la hacen gemir de placer mientras que yo me lleno igualmente.

-Mierda Yui.-me levanto para sacarme la camisa a una velocidad inhumana y mientras que ella debajo suelta risillas juguetonas lejos de incomodarme me prenden mas a seguir.-Se mía Yui.-vuelvo a besarla para después volver a repartir besos sonoramente y mientras que ella no deja de reír solo después siento como me toma con mas fuerza del cabello y enredando mas sus dedos en el me lo jala sin ninguna culpa mientras que yo bajo hacía sus pechos de los cuales me alimento sin ningún descaro y aun sobre la prenda negra.

-Mmmm.-esto tiene que ser una locura, y no me importa porque bajando mas llego a su abdomen el cual beso hasta llegar a su ombligo, y penetrándolo con mi lengua una y otra vez ella me lo ase saber lo estoy haciendo bien cuando se levanta en su espalda y me estira mas el cabello.-Aya.-y esto no termina, porque escuchándola gemir mas recio levanto la cabeza y es como si sus gemidos retumbaran a mi alrededor, y vuelvo a besarla mientras que me se esta vez ya no podre parar, y vuelvo a mirar sus pechos los cuales aun cubiertos se contienen a unos pezones demasiado erectos los cuales me llaman para hacerlos míos, y solo levantando la prenda que los cubre lo confirmo y no me hago esperar para devorar uno a mi gusto mientras que Yui aun gimiendo me provoca mas.-Aya.-se que los gemidos se hacen mas léganos, me lo se pero segado por mi lujuria cambio de lugar para darle atención a su otro pecho, y es que solo cuando su agarre en mi cabello es mas ligero y noto su respiración es mas calmada y lenta es cuando levanto la mirada y me doy cuanta de que Yui esta dormida, (Pero es que esto no puede ser), y volviéndola a besar trato de que ella reaccione pero es inútil porque ella siquiera nota mi presencia y solo gime pero por el sueño, y reacciono para darme cuenta que esto esta mal, ella esta borracha y tal vez ni siquiera sabe de sus actos en este momento, (Y tu cabron sobrio te estas aprovechado de ella).

-Mierda.-me levanto a prisa y tomo mi camisa la cual esta tirada y me la pongo para después estirar mi cabello desesperado mientras me maldigo.-Mierda, mierda esto esta mal.-y mirándola de nuevo noto su ya casi desnudes, ya que sus pechos están de fuera y bajo con cuidado su brasier para cubrirla de nuevo y acomodando su pequeño cuerpo mejor en la cama y cubriéndola con una manta la vuelvo a observar por unos minutos hasta que me resigno y salgo de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina, donde enfrió mi cabeza al abrir el refrigerador de donde saco una cerveza y la bebo de un trago para así tratar de calmarme, y es que como no tratar si lo que planeaba hacer hasta ase unos momentos me caía cual balde de agua fría.

-Maldita sea Yui, porque tu, porque precisamente tu.-y me ahogo con la cerveza hasta que me termino la ultima gota de la lata, y solo recostándome en uno de los sofás y tapando mi cara con un brazo trato de no pensar en nada, y exacto, no pensar en nada es lo que debo hacer pienso, y serrando los ojos me lo repito una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio me vencio.

x

"Narración normal"

La desesperación ya era demasiada ya que eran las 7:00 de la mañana y la rubia ni siquiera daba rastros de que iba a regresar y poner un pie en la mansión donde ya tres chicos estaban mas que desesperados por no encontrarla, y es que la rubia ni siquiera una llamada había realizado para comunicarse con ellos e informales que estaba bien o algo le había pasado, además de que después de a ver confirmaran que ella no se encontraba con Ruki no sabían si esto les quitaba un peso de encima o los angustiaba aun mas.

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.-Reiji y Subaru miraron como Shu se ponía de pie, y como una ves mas mirando su celular chasqueaba los dientes para después guardarlo en su saco.-Ahora mismo voy a ir a la estación de policías y pondré una denuncia por desaparición.-y afirmando sus hermanos y poniéndose de pie lo siguieron, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Reiji se detuvo y sacando su celular a prisa para despues teclearlo.

-Solo antes, llamare a los trillizos ya que no me e podido comunicar con ninguno, y por la hora seguro que ya están departamento.-y esperando del otro lado de la línea contestaran el peli negro espero hasta que escucho la voz de su hermano.

-Si, Reiji que quieres.-podía escuchar claramente la voz adormilada de Raito pero eso poco importaba ahora y solo hablo.

-Raito despierta, y despierta a Kanato y Ayato que esto es grabe, Yui desapareció ayer y no hemos podido encontrarla.

-COMO QUE DESAPARECIÓ...PORQUE NO ME AVISARON... MIERDA REIJI...BITCH-CHAN...MIERDA, MIERDA, Y SI LE PASO ALGO.

-Cálmate no pienses eso, y ahora has lo que te e dicho.-y escuchando barios ruidos suponía el castaño se estaba levantando y espero que dijera algo.-Raito,.-pero al contrario de una respuesta solo escuchaba golpes a puertas, mientras que los gritos por despertar a sus hermanos le retumbaban en el oído.

-KANATO DESPIERTA... MIERDA AYATO MUEBE EL TRACERO...YUI, YUI DESAPARESIO,... AHORA.

-QUE MIERDA TE PASA.-se escuchaban los gritos de Kanato además de mas ruidos muy fuertes, hasta que después de unos minutos Raito hablo.

-No vallan a la policía, Yui esta aquí.

-Que diablos estas diciendo.-Reiji miro a Shu.-Y porque ella no llamo.

-¿Ella, Yui esta con ellos?.-Subaru se acerco a Reiji, y el afirmo.

-Ahora mismo quiero que la despierten, que vamos a ir por ella.-pero antes de lo que esperaba Shu y Subaru corrieron al auto del rubio y a toda prisa se marcharon dejándolo a el ahí aun con el celular en la mano.-Pásame a Ayato...Dímelo todo Ayato...aja si, ¿borracha?...no lo puedo creer,...entiendo, le llevare ropa limpia.-y dicho esto colgó para después subir a la recamara de la rubia, a la cual no solo le esperaba una reprimenda, porque eso era definitivamente poco para ella.

x

Después de colgar el peli rojo le entrego el celular a su hermano y volviéndose a recostar en el sofá tapo su rostro.

-Así que borracha, valla quien pensaría eso de Bitch-chan.

-Así es, supongo se le paso la hora de regresar a la mansión y para evitar regaños llego aquí, o no se que pasaba por su cabeza, pero ahora esta en mas problemas de los que ya estaba.

-Lo se.-Raito tomo asiento en otro sofá.-Esta vez fue demasiado lejos, seguro Shu esta vez no se lo dejara pasar tan fácil como lo a echo hasta ahora.-y tomando Kanato asiento al igual que sus hermanos y mirándose esperaron a la llegada de sus hermanos mayores, los cuales sabían como se ponían cuando en verdad estaban enojados, solo esperaban la rubia estuviera algo preparada para lo que le esperaba.

-Por sierto Raito, dime que ya te desisiste de esa chica ruidosa de anoche.-y afirmando el castaño solo de esa manera Ayato y Kanato se sintieron mas tranquilos ya que no querian otro regaño por parte Shu, el cual ahora sabian furioso no se contendria para regresarlos a la mansión y tenerlos controlados a todos.

x

Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y la cabeza ya le daba vueltas y le retumbaba con cada segundo que regresaba a ella la conciencia, y es que abriendo los ojos lentamente miro el techo blanco y pulcro el cual era lo único que quería mirar ya que sabía que si se movía un milímetro la resaca pegaría mas de lo que ya estaba pegando, (Pero tampoco era como que si se quedar tirada en esa cama todo el día), la cual ni siquiera recordaba ahora mismo a quien le pertenesia pero recordaba gracias a kami que no era la de ella, y es que mas que nada lo recordaba porque ella mismo solo algunas horas atras había tomado la idea de quedarse en el departamento de los trillizos, y solo levantándose de apoco y colocando el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos miro a su alrededor, y de una cosa estubo segura, y eso era que esa recamara no era la de Kanato ya que ya la conocía, y solo quedaba averiguar si esta le pertenecía a Raito o Ayato y solo al momento de limpiarse la saliba que tenia en las comisuras de los labios, fue como si eso le hiciera recordar y supo que la recamara le pertenecía a Ayato ya que a su cerebro llegaron las imágenes de el llamándola para que se quitara la ropa mojada que llevaba, pero antes siquiera de recordar si ella le había echo caso, fue como si todo se le revolviera y levantándose a prisa corrió a la puerta que ya abierta le daba la idea que era el baño y efectivamente al entrar lo corroboro ya que solo devolviendo todo en la taza del baño supo estaba en lo correcto.

x

-Donde esta.-entro el rubio al departamento al momento que Raito abrió la puerta seguido de Subaru el cual solo miraba a su alrededor para encontrar a la rubia.

-Esta en mi recamara, solo que.-pero ni siquiera lo escucho porque ya Shu se encontraba caminando a la habitación de Ayato a la cual entro de inmediato y solo escuchando las asqueadas camino hacia el baño donde pudo mirar a la rubia semi desnuda con la cara al retrete regresando todo en el, una y otra vez mientras que su cabello enredado le cubría el rostro y solo llegando a su lado tomo su cabello en alto y dejo que ella siguiera con su acción hasta que unos minutos después se levanto y el entregándole un pedazo de papel de baño para que se limpiara la boca al fin la miro a los ojos, los cuales llorosos trataban de evadir la mirada azul enojada del mayor.

-Ni siquiera pienso regañarte esta vez, porque al parecer para ti mis palabras son basura las cuales puedes desechar fácil.

-Shu...yo.

-Nada Yui, ya no, esta vez ni siquiera tratare de dejar que me expliques, porque no ahí razón para lo que hiciste, además de que la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar no tiene un remedio.-y extendiéndole la mano Shu hizo que la rubia se pusiera de pie frente a el, y mirándola de arriaba a bajo, nego para después sacarse el saco y entregárselo.-Lávate la boca que en este momento nos largamos a la mansión.-y solo pasando por un lado de ella la dejo atrás para después regresar a la sala donde se encontraban los trillizos y Subaru, los cuales solo lo miraban.

-¿Porque Yui esta solo en ropa interior?.

-QUE.-grito Kanato.

-QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE.-Subaru tomo a Ayato y lo hizo levantarse mientras que Ayato lo miraba cerio.

-Yo no le hice nada.-hablo el peli rojo con los dientes apretados mientras que se liberaba del agarre de su hermano menor,.-Ella estaba con la ropa mojada y cuando le iba a dar ropa seca para que se cambiara ella se durmió.-y solo observándolo todos trataron de creer.-Además que ella estuviera mas que borracha, no me hizo las cosas tan fasiles, ya que ni siquiera pude hacer que se colocara una camisa.

-¿Borracha?, ¿Yui estaba borracha?.-hablo Subaru

-Mas que borracha, paresia que se había bebido todo el al col del mundo.-y antes de decir algo mas el timbre sonó, a lo cual Kanato abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Reiji el cual traía con sigo una bolsa y la cual Shu tomo de inmediato para después regresar de nuevo con la rubia a la cual de nuevo volvió a encontró con la cara contra el retrete y a la cual de nuevo tuvo que ayudar levantando su cabello para después de que terminara entregarle la bolsa de ropa.

-Toma y vístete que ahora mismo quiero regresar a la mansión.-y dicho esto el rubio salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia de nuevo sola y regresando a la sala donde sus hermanos esperaban respuestas de lo que pasaba.

-Dime Ayato, porque no me llamaste para avísame de como habías encontrado a Yui, maldita sea estábamos tan preocupados que pensamos lo peor.

-Lo iba hacer, enserio, pero mierda Shu, no sabia que hacer con ella, estaba tan borracha y cuando le dije que te llamaría para avisar que ella estaba aquí se puso tan mal que comenzó a llorar, y me arrebato mi celular y lo lanzo al retrete, además de que solo repetía quería mandar todo a la mierda.-Todos miraban al peli rojo mientras que no podían entender las acciones de la rubia.-Y es por eso que, yo creo enserio algo malo le paso.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?.

-No, pero podía notar sus ojos llorosos e hinchados, parecía que había llorado por horas, y que todo el al col que consumió fue por alguna razón.-y al escuchar eso de su hermano, Subaru recordó la manera en que la rubia se había comportado con el, el día de ayer.

-Tal vez tenga razón Ayato y algo le paso a Yui.

-Porque dices eso Subaru, tu sabes algo que le haiga pasado.-el albino negó.

-No, pero ayer que hable con ella, ella actuó raro, y creo solo lo deje pasar porque pensé era algo de mujeres, no lo se, no pensé le pasara algo malo en verdad.

-Tal vez a Bitch-chan le rompieron el corazón.-todos miraron a Raito.-Digo es lo que normalmente ase una chica cuando le rompen el corazón o terminan con ella, se emborrachan y lloran.

-YUI NO TIENE UN NOVIO.-grito Kanato enojado.-ELLA NO LO TIENE.

-Eso no lo sabemos, digo vamos Kanato hemos estado tan poco al pendiente de Yui, que tal vez ella si tenga un novio y nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta.-y mientras que Raito hablaba por las mentes de todos solo pasaba enojo, ya que si eso era cierto, el maldito que le había provocado a Yui comportarse así quería decir le importaba demasiado a ella, y eso era lo suficiente para que todos buscaran a ese bastardo y lo molieran a golpes.

-¿Quien es?.-hablo Kanato con los dientes apretados, mientras que por otro lado a Shu le pasaba un nombre por la mente.

-Ya...ya estoy lista.-todos giraron para mirar detrás de ellos a la poseedora de una voz tan quebrada que pensaron enserio las palabras antes dichas por Raito eran verdaderas, y a la rubia le habían roto el corazón, ya que con solo mirar su rostro agachado y con pena ademas de sus ojos rojos e hinchados, era para suponerce ella no estaba bien y aun que trataban de imaginarse que su estado era por las antes asqueadas y vergüenza de encontrarse en un estado así frente a ellos, en su realidad sabían que no era así, y su estado actual era por ese posible bastardo que había jugado con ella, y mientras que cinco pares de ojos solo la miraban sin quitar la mirada de ella otro par lleno de rabia solo trataba de contenerse para no sacarle el nombre del posible bastardo que se la había arrebatado, y solo observándola con rabia trataba de no hacer una estupidez, ya que solo de esa manera podía controlar su mente y cuerpo para no hacer tonterías.

Y solo así, y aun mirándola ahí de pie con la cabeza aun agachada y su rostro ya lavado además de los jeans desgastados y la camisa rosa que antes Shu le había entregado la rubia siguió sin moverse, o no al menos hasta que alguien se lo pidiera y al nadie decir una palabra y solo estar en silencio la calma se esfumo cuando ya desesperado y sin contener mas su rabia Kanato llego a su limite y solo avanzando hacia su hermana la tomo con fuerza y sin ninguna delicadeza del brazo y jalándola para que ella lo mirar hizo que ella levantara la cabeza.

-Dime porque diablos te has puesto de esta manera.-ella no dijo nada y solo siguió mirándolo mientras que sus ojos algo ya nublados lo dejaron de mirar, y solo con esa acción hizo al peli lila enfurecer mas al punto de apretar con tanta fuerza su brazo que la hizo gritar.

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA KANATO.-Subaru le arrebato a Yui para llevarla a su pecho, mientras que ella refugiándose en el soltó el llanto acumulado y Subaru abrazándola solo trato despues de calmarla.-No llores, por favor no llores Yui.

x

x

"Yui"

-Quiero irme, por favor vámonos.-decía en el pecho de Subaru el cual solo me repetía me calmara una y otra vez, y mientras que mi voz se quebraba seguí repitiendo que me quería ir, hasta que al fin Subaru escucho mis suplicas y alejándome de el afirmo y tomo mi mano para marcharnos, pero antes de dar el primer paso un fuerte agarre me hizo girar y mirar a la persona que furioso me observaba.

-Mas te bale decirme el nombre de bastardo que te hizo llorar Yui, porque si tu no me lo dices, yo mismo lo averiguare, y créeme para mi nada es difícil.-si dijera que las palabras de Kanato no me aterraron mentiría, porque eso no paso, y al contrario de mirar a Kanato como el dulce chico que lloraba porque no le prestaba atención, la persona frente a mi me hizo temblar con esas simples palabras las cuales me provocaron soltar mas lagrimas antes de soltarme de su fuertemente agarre, el cual creía yo trataba de aferrarse a mi hasta lastimarme o hasta dejar una marca, y solo retrocediendo negué para alejarme de el y una vez lejos corrí a los brazos de Shu el cual observando a Kanato tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar con el hacia la salida, a lo cual yo de inmediato lo seguí y ya afuera camine a prisa hasta llegar a el elevador en el cual solo deje de escuchar los gritos de Kanato cuando este serró sus puertas.

x

x

Al llegar a la mansión camine hasta la entrada en silencio y de la misma manera en que lo había echo desde que había salido del departamento de los trillizos, a los cuales sabía a la perfección les había dejado la mas mala imagen de mi, y es que fue demasiado idiota de mi parte el solo pensar que omitir los regaños de Shu y esconderme en el departamento de mis hermanos me harían no sentir tan duros los regaños de mi hermano mayor, el cual ahora sabía estaba lleno de furia al igual que Reiji y Subaru los cuales a mis lados me custodiaban como si yo fuera un criminal la cual iba a escapar de lo que me esperaba, y de lo cual sabía me merecía, pero solo cuando pasamos la puerta y nos detubimos cuando lo hizo Shu, supe que era la hora para recibir el sermón de furia por parte de el.

-Reiji, Subaru podrían dejarme a solas con Yui.-Reiji asistió al igual que Subaru mientras que Shu por otro lado me hizo seguirlo hasta la sala en donde me pidió me sentara.-A donde te largaste el día de ayer.-fueron las palabras mas duras que espere recibir por parte de el, y las cuales sabia me merecía, pero antes siquiera de responder Shu siguió ablando.-Además de que quiero saber con quien estabas, porque dudo mucho que haigas estado todo el tiempo sola, y es que según tu profesor tu te marchaste el día de ayer de su clase con esa amiga tuya, la cual creo nos mintió de la peor manera al negar que no estaba con tigo, y con la cual espero no vuelvas a cruzar palabra alguna ya que me e enterado de la mala influencia que es para ti.-y al escuchar lo dicho no lo podía creer, es que acaso enserio Shu me estaba prohibiendo no volver a hablar con Amsi.

-Amsi no tiene la culpa de lo que yo hice o haga, y tu no me puedes proibir hablar con ella, Shu ella es mi unica amiga en este lugar, y lo saves.

-¿Amiga Yui?, si claro, si ella fuera tu amiga el día de ayer, ella abría pensado mejor las cosas, y en vez de a verte sacado de la clase, debió quedarse con tigo ahí mismo y no llevarte a quien sabe que lugar a embriagarse, además de que esta madrugada cuando la llamamos para preguntar por ti nos hubiera dicho la verdad, y dicho donde estabas.

-Ella no lo sabía Shu, cuando yo me marche ella tal vez pensó que enserio regresaría a la mansión, pero no lo hice por mi idiotez y borrachera.

-Valla que eres una descarada al mencionarlo, y dime Yui, es que acaso ese es el timo de amistad que esperas acepte para ti, una chica que bebe y para que estés informada a sido arrestada por eso mismo.

-Shu tal vez para ti eso esta mal pero.

-¡Pero!, Yui no te quiero volver a mirar en compañía de esa chica, y menos después de lo de esta anoche.

-TU NO ME LO PUEDES PROIBIR.

-PUEDO Y LO ARE, Y SI ES NECESARIO TE SACARE DE ESA MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD PARA ALEJARTE DE ELLA.

-A si, pues que crees hermano mayor, aquí tu pequeña hermana no es la mejor influencia y tal vez a la que deberían alejar de mi es a Amsi.-mire a Shu levantar una ceja y mirarme con enojo, mientras que yo no podía creer que hubiéramos llegado a esto, y es que tal vez hubiera esperado me regañara hasta cansarse por la preocupación que le cause a el y a los demás, pero eso no le daba el derecho a el hablar mal de Amsi, no de ella, no cuando había sido la única que en todo este tiempo solo había sido una buena amiga con migo.

-De eso no tengo duda, pero para como van las cosas es mejor que desde ahora yo mismo me encargue de ti, y de tus amistades, ya que enserio no te quiero volver a mirar con esa chica.

-Pues que crees Shu, tu no me puedes prohibir nada porque tu no eres mi padre.-y dicho eso me quebré y las lagrimas que todo este tiempo trate no salieran me vencieron e hicieron acto de presencia.

-No lo soy, pero soy tu hermano mayor y yo se que es lo mejor para ti.

-NO LO SABES.

-ENTONCES TU DIMELO,...MIERDA YUI...CRES QUE YO ESTOI PARA ESTO, PARA CUIDARTE Y CORREJIRTE, NO, ESTE NO ES MI TRABAJO PERO LO TENGO QUE HACER POR TU MALDITA CULPA, PORQUE SI NO HUBIESES REGRESADO YO.-tape mi boca mientras mi ojos se inundaban mas por lo que había escuchado, y mientras que Shu solo me miraba sin decir nada solo después despeino su cabellos y se levanto para avanzar hacía mi.-Yui, lo que acabo de decir, yo no...yo no quise decir eso.-me levante y me aleje de el.-Yui lo siento...yo hable sin pensar, pero te juro que lo que dije no es verdad.

-Quiero ir a mi habitación.

-No Yui ahí que hablar.-trato de acercarse a mi de nuevo mientras que yo caminaba hacía atrás.

-No, quiero ir a mi habitación.-pare cuando Shu me tomo por la muñeca y aun tratando de zafarme de el seguía llorando.-Por favor, suéltame.

-Yui cálmate, y hablemos.-me abrazo y pego a su pecho tan fuerte que pensé me quebraría cual cristal mientras que mis nulas fuerzas trataban de alejarlo.

-NO QUIERO.-lo avente una vez mas hasta que el cedió y se alejo de mi, y mientras que yo aun llorando lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza y trate que parara el dolor que estaba comenzando a martillar mi cerebro.-SUELTAME.-me aleje de el cuando nuevamente sentí el me tomo de la mano.

-Yui tranquilízate.-negué con la cabeza mientras que trataba de parar las voces que gritaban en mi cerebro y no me dejaban pensar con claridad, y mientras que Shu al frente de mi trataba de que lo mirara mientras que yo negaba una y otra vez.

-QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI.-escuche la voz de Reiji y al mirarlo me zafe del agarre y corrí hacia el.

-Por favor Reiji llévame a mi habitación, por favor.-me abrase a el con fuerza mientras que el igualmente lo hacia.

-Yui que te pasa.

-Nada, solo llévame a mi habitación.-hable aun llorando cual niña pequeña mientras restregaba mi rostro en su camisa y el regresándome el abraso seguía preguntándole a Shu que había pasado, lo cual simplemente el no respondió.

-Llevare a Yui a su recamara y cuando regrese espero me respondas Shu.

-Yui, después seguiremos ablando.-escuche decir a Shu antes de sentir como Reiji me tomaba en brazos para cargarme, y solo escuchando un "sujétate bien" de parte de Reiji me abrase con fuerza a el, para después sentir como el avanzaba con migo en brazos, y mientras que yo aun sentía como mi cerebro era taladrado con uno y mil gritos los cuales lejos de comprender, solo quería hacer callar.

-Yui, dime te duele la cabeza.- ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento aviamos llegado a mi habitación y afirmando mientras que Reiji me depositaba en la cama tome mi cabeza con ambas manos tratando de que los gritos pararan.-Supongo es la resaca, ahora mismo bajare a prepararte algo para que desayunes y te mandare dos aspirinas, así que trata de descansar por ahora.-supuse Reiji tenia razón y lo obedecí y me recosté aceptando que esto era producto de la borrachera de anoche, (si eso debía ser), y así como había dicho Reiji unos minutos después una empleada subió con unas aspirinas y un baso de agua además de una bebida la cual según ella bajaría mi borrachera y la cual aun que sabia horrible aserto e hizo que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y de doler, lo cual me ayudo a que descansara mejor y solo serrando mis ojos deje el sueño me venciera para así de nuevo tratar de olvidar.

x

x

"Narración normal"

-Que fue lo que paso con Yui.-Reiji miraba a Shu el cual sentado en un sofá igualmente lo observaba a el.

-Yo solo, creo me deje llevar por el enojo, y no medi mis palabras, pero creo lo que realmente me preocupa fue la reacción de ella, solo con mirar como ella se puso me hizo pensar en las reacciones que dijo padre ella tenia.

-Lo se, ella se veía mal, aun que creo también pudo ser a causa de la resaca como le mencione a ella.

-Tal vez sea así, pero Reiji, que ahí sin no, que pasara con ella si vuelve a recaer, no quiero que pase eso, pero tampoco quiero que ella siga con esta actitud, no le puedo dejar pasar lo que hizo.-el rubio se levanto y caminando hacia la ventana miro como Subau se marchaba en su moto, lo cual lo relajo ya que lo que platicaban el y Reiji era algo que sabia a sus hermanos menores les afectaba mucho, y eso solo lo sabía por la reacción que ellos habían tenido en la casa de la playa al momento de contarles de la situación de su hermana.

-Lo se Shu, pero creo debes relajarte y dejarme a mi resolver esto, no con esto digo que yo tomare cartas en el asunto sobre cuales serán tus medidas para corregirla, pero creo tu no estas en las condiciones para hablar con ella y que ella te cuente sus problemas.

-Supongo tienes razón y ella te tiene mas confianza a ti.-giro a mirar a Reiji.-Te lo dejo a ti, pero solo un a cosa, trata de que ella no se altere, deja que ella sola hable y no la presiones, no quiero mas problemas.

-Ella no es un problema.

-Supongo al menos no para ti.

-Si tanto te molesta acerté cargo de ella, desde un principio debiste negarte a acerté responsable de esto.

-Recuerda soy el hermano mayor Reiji, y como tu mismo dijiste yo soy el responsable de ustedes.-el peli negro levanto una ceja mientras que Shu sin despegar su mirada de el solo lo miraba.

-Precisamente porque eres el hermano mayor creo deberías tomar decisiones que sean desididas por ti mismo, y no por padre el cual se a creído nosotros tenemos que a sernos cargo de sus responsabilidades.-Reji se levanto para de esa manera rodear el sofá donde antes estaba sentado y así caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Sabes que también te daría la razón si no estuviera al tanto de las verdaderas intensiones por esas decisiones.

-Lo se Shu.-el peli negro paro sin girarse a mirar a su hermano mayor.-Y aun que me cueste aceptarlo, estoy de acuerdo con esas decisiones.-y siguiendo caminado se alejo para después subir las escaleras donde al ya estar en la planta de arriba camino hacia la habitación de su pequeña hermana a la cual encontró aun dormida, y solo al entrar y serrar la puerta detrás de el se pregunto si su padre estaba al tanto de Yui, y de los tantos problemas que ella podría causarle, porque por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que la chica dormida frente a el no era la tímida chica que pensó seria, sino que al contrario de esto ella era una verdadera mujer a la que le gustaba meterse en problemas sin la importancia de darle explicaciones a otros además de que ella podría siempre defenderse de otras personas sin la necesidad de pedir ayuda, ya que hasta ahora era lo que ella había echo, no pedir ayuda a ninguno de ellos y si solo ellos le habían prestado esa ayuda no era porque ella lo hubiese pedido, sino porque ellos mismos se habían prestado a pensar que ella en algún momento dependería de ellos, y es que el ahora mirarla ahí dormida y sin nadie a su lado le daba la idea del porque la actitud de la chica, porque sin duda esa era una respuesta fácil.

"Yui siempre había estado sola"

Sin padres, hermanos o familia, ella siempre hacia todo sola y el ahora imaginarse que ella dependería de ellos era un completo chiste, porque por favor, si ellos no habían estado ahí para ella en el pasado porque estarlo ahora, y no, el siquiera pensarlo era una tontera, y es que ella jamás dependería de ellos.

Y solo al tomar asiento y mirándola dormís supo el peli negro el seria el primero del que ella dependería, si, ella dependería de el de la forma que fuera.

-Así tenga que obligarte.-acaricio su cabello delicadamente mientras que la rubia se removía pero sin despertar.-Tu Yui, dependerás de mi.-y quitandose sus lentes y colocándolos en el buro aun lado de el, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama donde serrando los ojos esperaría el despertar de la rubia, la cual con solo escuchas sus delicados suspiros lo hacia ansiar las respuestas de la rubia por sus acciones de esa madrugada.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Estoi feliz porque aller me regresaron a mi BB siiii. y lo mejor no me borraron nada.**

Y aun que en este capi. no publique tanto como ya tenia escrito mas que la mitad, así lo deje ya que si me tardaba mas en corregir y reditar la parte que falto me demoraría demasiado y es por eso que solo publique lo que ya tenia listo, pero creo no tardare con el siguiente cap. ya que solo me falta reditarlo y corregir una que otra palabra.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo para pasar y leer mi intento de fict, el cual por mas que tarde no dejare tirado, mil gracias..

kirtash96

skarllet northman

mary-chan88

Azusa KAWAII

Fatima1351

86

Niproz

Guest

Otra cosa en este capi, como ya se abran dado cuenta comenzó la "cercanía" de Yui con sus hermanos los cuales no creo sean solo dos como lo había imaginado en un principio, ya que no solo ahora me la imagino con ellos sino con mas, sobre Shin también explique mas o menos el por que ya no se comunico con Yui, pero no se desesperen las fans de el, porque pronto tendrá su reaparición, sobre Carla mas adelante también hablare de el y su ex relación con la rubia, Amsi y Kou, desde un principio ya tenia en mente enredarlos en esta historia y esta es la primera parte de su "ex amistad", .

-¿Que le paso a Yui en el pasado o mas bien que hicieron sus hermanos?, pues mas o menos ya les di una idea de que Yui tubo un accidente por el cual no recuerda nada de su pasado o a ellos, pero.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron ellos?, es aun lo que tal vez se pregunten y les diré después o mejor dicho en el proximo capi.

Por ultimo, quiero informarles que del primer capi. al cuatro los cap. están reditados, gracias a que mi hermanita me forzó a hacerlo por la mayoría de faltas de ortografía que enserio me dieron vergüenza, y espero a ver corregido correctamente, sin mas hasta la próxima...


	14. Chapter 14

**CAP...12-2**

 **.**

 **(Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfinc)**

 **oki sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Encontrarse a alguno de sus hermanos al despertar poco le extraño, ya que sabía debía demasiadas explicaciones de sus actos, pero encontrarse a Reiji en vez de a Shu fue lo que realmente le sorprendió, ya que sabía Shu estaba demasiado enojado y al haberle dado nula información de la noche anterior además de el que pelearan realmente la había deprimido, ya que ahora realmente no estaba segura si el querría lidiar con ella de nuevo, y solo sentándose y bajando la mirada espero Reiji hablara.

-Al parecer Yui no me hiciste caso ayer, y no pusiste de tu parte para comportarte mejor y dejar de meterte en problemas.-sabia la rubia que desde el momento que escucho esas palabras su nula forma de dar una explicación estaba acabada, ya que como había dicho su hermano ella tan solo el día de ayer había prometido eso, y el estar ahora en esta posición no le daba alguna esperanza de que el volviera a creer en ella.-Pero esto Yui, salirte de tus clases, e ir a beber a quien sabe que lugares donde te pudo haber pasado algo y no contestarnos el celular, además de el no regresar a la mansión fue demasiado hasta para ti.-y solo mirándolo de reojo la rubia afirmo a lo que decía el peli negro.-Pero dime Yui, en que pensabas, o mejor dicho en que no pensabas, porque al parecer por tu cabeza jamás pasamos nosotros.-y sin ni siquiera tratar de detener las lagrimas que ya estaban saliendo, y solo respirando hondo hablo.

-Yo enserio lo siento hermano, te lo juro que lo siento...pero...yo tan solo,... quería olvidarme de todo y aun que se que fue una idiotez hacer eso, yo enserio lo lamento...porque ustedes son mi familia y jamás quise que ustedes se preocuparan por mi...no ustedes, no mi familia por la cual deje.-callo y juntando sus piernas y flexionándolas dejo caer su cabeza en las rodillas para seguir llorando aun mas.

-¿Que dejaste?.-a Reiji le extraño que después de que Yui dijera que había dejado algo por ellos, ella se hubiera puesto así, y solo mirándola intento ella levantara su cabeza y le respondiera por sus palabras.-Yui, mírame y dime que dejaste por nosotros, ¿Es acaso que por eso te pusiste así?...Yui contéstame dime que fue lo que dejaste.-la rubia ipio antes de levantar su cabeza y lanzarse a los abrazos del mayor, del cual se aferro tan fuerte que solo así pensó el no miraría su rostro, el cual en estos momentos le avergonzaba tanto que el mirara.

-Yui.-Reiji acariciaba el cabello de la rubia la cual sentía quería pegarse a el cual pegatina mientras que el solo correspondía con carisias delicadas para así a serla calmarse, o al menos intentarlo, lo cual tardo demasiado y mas de lo que pensó le llevaría, pero después de recostarse y a un abrazado a ella y acariciando su cabello lo logro, y solo cuando la sintió alejarse pero aun aferrada a su camisa pero ya no mojándola con sus lagrimas creyó ella estaba lista para hablar.

-Carla...Carla se va a casar.-la rubia tomo con tanta fuerza la camisa de Reiji que el mayor pensó ella quería aferrarse a el hasta con sus uñas cosa que imaginaba desgarraría su camisa, pero al contrario de que Yui pensara Reiji la alejaría para que la hiciera soltarlo el mayor solo la pego a el como diciéndole con esa acción que todo estaba bien y el estaría ahí para ella, cosa que en esos momentos la rubia no sabía como agradecerle ya que para ella ese tipo de apoyo era el que mas necesitaba.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?.

-Nadie.-el peli negro la escucho hablar con tanta calma, que imaginaba el corazón de su pequeña hermana ya no daba para mas y era por lo mismo que solo la dejo que ella se siguiera aferrando con fuerza a el.-El muy idiota me mando una invitación...y es que no entiendo de su burla para mi...porque el sabía y sabe que yo aun lo amo.-y solo por ese momento y por una extraña razón Reiji sintió el mayor desprecio hacia esa persona, ya que el mui bastardo podía tener las lagrimas de la rubia, las cuales aun que le dolían ella derramara, no dejaban de causarle una molestia al solo pensar cuan tan grandes eran los sentimientos de la rubia hacia ese hombre el cual creía no se merecía tanto amor por parte de ella, y solo acercándose a ella y llevando sus labios a su frente creyó era la única manera de acercarse a ella y trasmitirle sus sentimientos, los cuales pensó en ese momento podrían calmarla o al menos eso quiso creer al momento que la sintió exhalar e inhalar con mas calma.-Pero supongo que es eso lo que me merezco, ya que si tal vez en el pasado no hubiese sido tan idiota y hubiera aceptado su proposición, en este momento no estaría llorando como una niñita y comportadme como una idiota frente a ustedes.

-¿Proposición?.-la rubia afirmo mientras que Reiji alejado de ella la miro queriendo saber la respuesta a esas palabras ya que se imaginaba que la respuesta que llevaba tantas lagrimas de por medio creía y sabia por un presentimiento no le gustarían escuchar.

-Carla quería que nosotros nos casáramos.-y como había imaginado no le gustaron.-Y yo como toda una niñita ni siquiera deje que el me lo propusiera.-y mirándola de nuevo como se le nublaban los ojos se alejo de ella para ahora mirarla desde arriba, mientras que la rubia cubriéndose con un brazo quiso que el tiempo parara y la dejara desahogarse por un minuto antes de que volviera hablar ya que sabia que si en ese instante trataba de soltar tan siquiera una sola palabra simplemente esta no saldría de su boca de la cual en este momento solo podían salir lamentos sin sentido.

-Explícamelo Yui.- y respirando una y otra vez trato el nudo en su garganta ya no existiera y solo cuando creyó podría pronunciar una palabra descubrió sus ojos y miro al peli negro.

-Carla quería formar una familia con migo... me iba a pedir matrimonio, pero yo como toda una cobarde antes que siquiera me lo pidiera lo deje, y ni siquiera fue una despedida, porque yo simplemente por cobardía le mande un mensaje y le dije que lo nuestro tenia que terminar.-y es que de solo recordar en ese momento cuando Shin había llegado al departamento tan feliz la hacia recordar todo de nuevo como si de nuevo lo estuviera viviendo.

 **x**

 **"Flash-Back"**

 **"Yui"**

-Diablos Shin aléjate de mi.-trataba de alejar a Shin ya que el siempre era tan fastidioso que ni siquiera le importaba que otros pensaran mal de nuestra amistad, y poco le valía que la gente pensara que el y yo teníamos algo mas que una amistad, o mas bien que yo era toda una zorra que se acostaba con los hermanos mas sexis y peor aun que ellos me compartían cual cobija que los calentaba a ambos, y es que a Shin poco le importaba si estábamos solos o en publico el siempre era tan cariñoso con migo que todo el tiempo se la pasaba abrazándome, tomándome de la mano o hasta besándome, aun que claro siempre en las mejillas o frente, lo cual no me importaba aun que la demás gente lo viera mal, pero es que tampoco era como si fuera una cosa del otro mundo, ya que Shin y yo éramos los mejores amigos, y era por lo mismo que nos teníamos confianza para hacer esas cosas pero hasta ahí, ya que el y yo teníamos limites que no pasábamos y menos desde que yo salía con su hermano.

-Estoy tan feliz pecas.-lo empuje para alejarlo de mi ya que lo tenia casi encima de mi cuerpo, y al estar en el sillón y el casi sobre mi, me hacia enserio afirmar que a Shin nada le importaba cuando estábamos juntos, ya que se comportaba cual niño pequeño.-Me e enterado de algo que creo será lo mejor para nosotros.

-¿Para nosotros?.-el afirmo aun sonriendo, mientras que al fin logrando su objetivo me tumbo en el sillón para así recostarse sobre mi, mientras que yo resignada solo acariciaba su cabello ya que sabia esta era la única razón por la cual Shin siempre se encabuya a mi departamento en el cual hacia lo que quería solo cuando miraba a Yuki salir de el, y es que a Shin desde que lo había conocido hacia casi cinco años por alguna razón le había gustado que yo le diera todo mi cariño y toda mi atención, y en pocas palabras que lo mimara, y es que yo no lo culpaba ya que yo misma había tenido algo de culpa para que el solo pudiera estar de esta forma con migo, ya que cuando lo había conocido Shin era un niño tan solitario que jamás lo miraba con otros niños jugando o siquiera ablando con otra persona que no fuera su celular del cual estaba casi enganchado todo el día esperado la llamada de sus padres, los cuales al igual que los míos lo habían mandado a el instituto donde nos encontrábamos, pero los cuales al contrario de los míos mínimas veces lo visitaban y solo si podían hacerlo lo hacían pero en otras ciudades o países cercanos a los cuales Shin siendo tan solo un niño tenia que viajar para mirarlos.

Y e ahí el problema para que yo al enterarme lo quisiera aun mas proteger, ya que sin importarme lo que otra gente pensara, y aun mas con la negación de mis actos por parte de Yuki yo logre ser la amiga de Shin el cual aun que mayor que yo no le importo yo lo mimara y protegiera y mejor aun para los dos le diera todo mi cariño, el cual raro sabía a la perfección para ambos era casi como una necesidad el dar y recibirlo.

-Yui, que pensarías si te dijera que yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo.

-Shin, tu y yo somos mas que amigos.-el coloco su barbilla por arriba de mis pechos y me miro.-Lo se, pero quiero decir mucho mas que amigos, algo así como familia.

-¿Familia?, Shin tu sabes que para mi eres como mi familia, así como lo es Yuki, así que explícate que no te entiendo.

-Pecas, hablo de el que tu y mi hermano sean familia, ya que si ustedes se casan tu y yo seriamos familia en verdad.

-¿Casarnos?, alto ahí Shin.-hice que Shin se levantara para hacerlo igualmente yo.-Quien hablo de casarnos, solo mírame soy una mocosa, bueno no tanto, pero aun yo no pienso en casarme y no es que no ame lo suficiente a Carla, que quede claro para en un futuro pensarlo, pero no ahora.-Shin sonrió mientras despeinaba su cabello y exhalo para después levantarse e ir a la cocina de donde regreso con una lata de refresco ya bebiéndosela.

-Eso si que será un problema.

-¿Problema?, problema para quien.

-Pues para Carla.-se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón aun bebiendo de la lata, mientras que yo lo observaba.-Digo el ya hasta compro un anillo.-y solo en ese momento abrí tanto los ojos cual si fueran a salir expulsados, mientras que por otro lado podía mirar las raras expresiones de Shin las cuales pasaron de alegría pura en una gran sonrisa, a una de confusión, sorpresa y arrepentimiento, mientras que yo por otro lado solo lo miraba sin decir nada.-Yui.-Shin soltó una risilla total mente fingida mientras que se pasaba los dedos por el cabello hacia atrás tratando de contener los nervios al mirarme pensaba yo con mi aun expresión de sorpresa, pero no una sorpresa de felicidad ya que si hubiese sido así mi cara estaría deformada por una sonrisa la cual era solo lo contrario de la que posiblemente estaba asiendo en los segundos transcurridos, y los cuales a mi parecer ya eran eternos.-Creo metí la pata cierto,...mierda Yui...solo...solo olvida lo que dije y por favor no le cuentes nada a Carla, ya que si el se entera es posible que me mate por andar de bocón.

-Yo, no le diré nada...no te preocupes.-y tal vez hable cual zombi en ese momento ya que de un momento a otro solo sentí cuando Shin acaricio mi mejilla suavemente con su mano mientras que me miraba y yo al pestañar sonreí para solo así tranquilizarlo, y solo ya estando mas tranquila hice que Shin descendiera su mano de mi y levantándome camine hacia la cocina de donde tomo un gran baso de agua y bebí de el tratando de que así este saciara la sed que parecía eterna y sin un fondo para mi..

-Creo es mejor que me valla, yo tengo que terminar algo y creo tu tienes que estar sola para pensar.-Shin estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina cuando me gire a mirarlo y solo asiendo una nueva mueca afirme.-Yui se que metí la pata, pero no tanto ya que con la reacción que me diste creo que tu no estas tan enamorada de mi hermano como dices estarlo.

-Eso no es verdad, yo amo a Carla.-y ni siquiera espere a que el dijera otra cosa ya que esa afirmación por parte de el hacia mis sentimientos por Carla era algo ofensivo para mi.

-Y si es así, dime porque el espanto al pensar que Carla te pida ser su esposa, porque no le veo lo malo, y si tu en estos momentos no quisieras, o te sintieras aun no preparada me contestarías, pero en cambio tu rostro fue un completo espanto al solo pensarlo.-y mientras que Shin siguió recargado en el marco de la puerta, yo seguí bebiendo hasta la ultima gota de mi agua la cual aun que ya terminada quería se rellenara para dejar esta me ahogara y así ya no sentirme observada.

-Tu eres el menos indicado de pedirme te de una explicación por mi reacción, y lo sabes.-Shin solo levanto una ceja antes de chasquear los dientes y meter sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Mas bien creo que te da tanto miedo que el se entere de la verdad, que ni tu misma sientes tus sentimientos sean verdaderos para soportar lo que venga de el, y el que te pida matrimonio es solo la corroboración de lo que tu y yo pensamos.-y ni siquiera contesto ya que sabia las palabras de Shin eran algo ciertas, ya que el solo imaginarme que Carla me pidiera matrimonio me espantaba ,y no por el echo de no sentirme preparada sino por algo mas a lo cual no podía darle explicación.-Como dije antes, tengo cosas que hacer, y creo tu tienes demasiado en que pensar.-y solo diciendo eso mire a Shin darse la vuelta y solo cuando escuche la puerta principal siendo serrada me di cuenta de que ahora estaba sola con mis pensamientos, los cuales eran muchos para mi en estos momentos.

Y es que solo cuando estuve junto a Yuki y le conté lo ocurrido, y como Shin ya me había mencionado mi espanto porque Carla me pidiera matrimonio, Yuki me corroboro que Shin tenia razón y yo no amaba tanto y como afirmaba a Carla, y solo con el echo de que yo no le había contestado las llamadas y mensajes que el me había enviado ella le daba toda la afirmación a las palabras de Shin, pero es que como trataba de hacerla entender que eso solo lo hacia por las largas horas de clases, ya que estas no me dejaban ni un solo momento para contestarle a mi aun novio el cual sabía estaba mas que preocupado por mi ausencia.

 **x**

 **x**

-Si piensas que ya no puedes seguí con esto, es mejor que solo lo rechaces cuando el te lo proponga.-fue lo primero que dijo Shin al entrar a mi habitación donde me encontró recostada en la cama y sin que yo me levantara a observarlo, y simplemente serrando la puerta detrás de el avanzo hasta la silla de mi escritorio en donde se sentó y me observo.

-Y como hacerlo, si tengo tanto miedo tan solo de mirarlo, y mas que nada tengo miedo de pensar en lo que el tiene preparado para mi.-gire mi cabeza para mirar a Shin el cual solo se balanceaba de atrás para adelante en la silla.

-Valla, quien pensaría que por mi culpa las dos personas que mas quiero ahora estarían tan confundidas por el comportamiento del otro.

-No estoy confundida, solamente que se me ase tan difícil rechazarlo a el, porque aun que tu no lo creas yo amo a Carla.

-Pues al parecer no tanto.-Shin paro la silla para observar el techo.-Porque si así fuera ahora mismo no estarías pensando tanto en como rechazarlo, sino en lo feliz de tan solo pensar que Carla piensa en ti tan profundamente.

-Y lo estoy.-Shin soltó una risilla.

-Si claro, para ti es mas importante el solo pensar en que las cosas deberían seguir como antes, pero que crees Yui, no lo serán porque tu no estas preparada para siquiera rechazarlo y es por lo mismo que tienes que darte cuenta ahora mismo de tus sentimientos hacia el, y no seguir siendo la egoísta que todo lo quiere.

-Shin, entiéndeme.

-Entenderte.-me miro.-Como entenderte si lo único que estas asiendo es evadir la verdad, tu no amas a Carla como tanto dices Yui, porque si así fuera tu no te comportarías de la forma que lo estas asiendo ahora.-y en ese momento las palabras de Shin se clavaron tanto en mi, que las lagrimas en mis ojos salieron sin permiso.

-Yo amo a Carla, lo amo tanto que me duele el no estar preparada para esto, porque si solo te pusieras en mis zapatos me entenderías Shin, y lo sabes, tu sabes de mis sueños, y de el que quiero regresar con mi familia y.

-ENTIENDELO TU YUI, ELLOS NO.

-CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE.-tape mis oídos con mis manos para no escuchas sus palabras, mientras que de un momento a otro solo sentí cuando Shin pegándome a su pecho me pedía una y otra vez perdón.

-Perdóname Yui, yo solo, no quiero que sufras y lo sabes verdad.-y afirmando me aferre a su camisa mientras que el aun abrazándome fuertemente besaba mi cabeza.

Esa noche no supe nada mas después de tomar mi medicina, solo que aun estaba aferrada al pecho de Shin y que así dormí junto a el, como muchas noches atrás ya lo había echo, ya que como yo sabía y el me lo repetía jamás nos dejaremos sin el cariño del otro.

En los siguientes días seguí evadiendo las llamadas de Carla el cual sabía y me aliviaba estaba de viaje a causa de su trabajo el cual tan ocupado lo tenia que suponía solo así podía olvidarse de nuestra hasta ahora inexistente relación, la cual tan olvidada estaba para mi, que solo pensar en eso me causaba mas remordimiento y no era como que no quería mirarlo ya que tan solo pensar en eso era una nula mentira a mis sentimientos los cuales pedían a gritos ya tenerlo junto a mi ahora que lo extrañaba, pero a pesar de mis anhelos también sabía estaba el echo que aun lado de mis sentimientos estaba el terror al pensar el posiblemente en estos momentos estaba planeando la posible pronta proposición, la cual no solo posiblemente me aterraba rechazar ahora sino también en un futuro.

Y es que el ahora estar con mi celular en mi mano y tecleándolo según mi estado de animo, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea de mi vida, pero lo echo, echo estaba y solo las consecuencias de mis actos esperaba no fueran tan dolorosas para mi, y mas aun esperaba no arrepentirme después.

"Lo siento pero ya no puedo mas, me e dado cuenta mis sentimientos cambiaron y esto ya no puede seguir, tu mereces algo mejor que una niñita berrinchuda que solo espera un sueño, y en el cual tus planes no coinciden con los míos, y aun que se es cobarde terminar de esta manera, es mejor que mirar mi expresión patética de decirte que lo nuestro no pude seguir"

"Debes estar bromeando, Yui tenemos que hablar, esto se puede arreglar, recuerda que tu siempre estarás en mis planes y esto es solo un chiste para mi, llegare a Nueva York en unos días solo espera y hablaremos"

"Lo siento Carla por estar en esos planes, pero aceptémoslo tu no estas en los míos y de eso me e dado cuenta, es por lo mismo que esta es mi forma cobarde de decir solo un adiós"

Después de ese mensaje evadí las constantes llamadas que le siguieron y las cuales no fueron contestadas por mi parte, y solo el llanto que no pude contener fue secado en el hombro de Yuki, la cual me repetía una y otra vez que mis sueño no valían la pena por todo mi llanto, pero al contrario de sus palabras mi sueño era lo único que me quedaba.

Después de algunos días transcurridos Carla volvió y se presento en el departamento para rogar por una explicación que nunca llego, y después de no recibir nada solamente se marcho sin decir otra palabra.

 **¿Qué si sentía remordimiento por mis actos?**

Claro que lo sentía, cada vez que el salía del departamento de Shin y chocaban nuestras miradas por descuido, pero lejos de mirarlo humillarse una vez mas por mi culpa, el solo asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba o entraba al departamento de su hermano Shin el cual simplemente evitaba hablar del asunto, y era ahí cuando recordaba las palabras de Yuki al decirme que Shin solo era el punto medio, y el que mas sufría al mirar nuestra separación la cual siempre se culpaba, y lo cual lejos de aceptar me hacia abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que Shin me había echo un favor para en el futuro no sufrir mas.

 **"Fin de flash back"**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Lo cual ahora me hacia pensar en si tal vez no había cometido un error.

-Tu nos dijiste que padre había echo que tu y el terminaran, acaso nos mentiste.-gire mi cabeza para no mirar a Reiji el cual por encima de mi esperaba una respuesta.-Yui contéstame, tu nos mentiste.-con vergüenza afirme soltando lagrimas.-Porque hacerlo, porque mentirnos, que no abría sido mas fácil solo decirnos la verdad, que hacernos pensar eso de nuestro padre.

-Yo no mentí del todo, papa si hizo esas cosas.-volví a mirarlo.-Pero entiéndeme yo solo no quería que ustedes supieran que yo soy una cobarde, no ustedes los cuales siempre me repiten una y otra vez que un Sakamaki jamás se acobardan de nada.-lleve ambas manos a mis ojos y los cubrí.

-En todo caso creo hiciste bien.-ipie y destape mis ojos para mirarlo.-Porque tu aun eres demasiado joven y un compromiso como ese era muy precipitado para ti.

-Pues sabes, yo ahora realmente no creo que haiga sido así.-me senté y tome el pañuelo que Reiji me ofreció para limpiar mis lagrimas.- Porque tal vez si yo lo hubiese pensado mejor.

-No.-mire a Reiji el cual me miraba tan profundo que temí.-Tu no tenias nada que pensar, solo mírate eres una niña que tiene mucha vida que vivir, y es por lo mismo que prefiero mil veces que ahora estés llorando por ese idiota, a pensar que tal vez hubieses cometido un error al aceptar su proposición.-solté el pañuelo y agache mi mirada pensando el las palabras antes dichas por Reiji las cuales calaron tanto en mi, que me aleje de el para salir de la cama pero por el lado opuesto al que estaba el.

-Claro.-me senté al borde de la cama y solo así me levante para dirigirme al baño donde me encerré y recargue en la puerta del baño, y donde solo unos minutos después escuche golpes.

-Yui abre la puerta...Yui.-mas golpes y la perilla tratando de ser abierta.-YUI...YUI...YUI ABRE LA PUERTA...YUI...

-DEJAME EN PAS...QUIERO ESTAR SOLA.-solté lagrimas mientras que detrás de mi la puerta era empujada y golpeada con tanta fuerza que pensé la tiraría.

-ABRE LA PUERTA.

-LARGATE Y DEJAME SOLA...QUE NO ENTIENDES, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA...DEJAME EN PAS.

-TE JURO QUE SI NO ABRES LA PUETA LA TIRARE.-pensaba Reiji hablaba realmente enserio cuando la puesta fue golpeada con mas fuerza, y alejándome de ella llegue al retrete donde me senté tapando mis oídos solo para no escuchar mas los golpes y gritos.

-Déjame sola...por favor Reiji...déjame sola...solo déjame sola por favor.-paso tal vez un minuto que para mi se hizo eterno antes de volver a escucharlo hablar.

-...

-Media hora, solo eso y después regresare.-deje de escuchar los golpes y supuse Reiji se había ido como lo había dicho, y pegando mi oído a la puerta para escuchar detrás de ella y corroborando lo pensado supe Reiji ya no estaba en mi recamara, y como había dicho me había dejado sola, lo cual corrobore mejor al salí y ya no mirarlo, y ya sola me di la libertad de salir sin que nadie me mirara y caminando a mi armario lo abrí cuando llegue y me coloque puntillas para después tirar toda la ropa que estaba en el estante mas arriba y la cual me impedía tomar lo que buscaba, pero solo cuando la desesperación me domino y creí no podría pensar con claridad gire mi mirada para darme cuenta que ahí estaba la silla frente a el escritorio y arrastrándola no tarde y me subí en ella para alcanzar y tomar la mediana caja que escondía ahí.

-Pensé que ya no te necesitaría.-si completa locura de mi parte hablarle a una caja, pero pensándolo mejor estaba sola y nadie me escucharía así que podía seguir ablando si quería hasta con las paredes, cosa que no hice y solo regresando al baño y de nuevo encerándome en el abrí la caja café de la cual saque una cajetilla de cigarrillos, para después encender uno con un encendedor que también tenia ahí.

-Tal vez ahora mismo ni siquiera estés pensando en mi.-sacando de la caja tomo la fotografía que Carla y yo nos habíamos tomado aquella tarde en su departamento, y soltando lagrimas di otra calada al cigarro antes de tomar otra fotografía en la cual el y yo nos besábamos y la cual Yuki había tomado un día de borracheras.-Lo siento.-solté tantas lagrimas y quise gritar de desesperación pero solo dándole mas caladas al cigarro trate de que esto no pasara y mirando mis recuerdos en esa caja llore hasta que no pude mas.

 **x**

 **"Narración Normal"**

-Porque esta tu ropa tirada.-Reiji entro a la recamara de su hermana como antes se lo había dicho, y solo al hacerlo se percato del hedor a cigarro en esta y el echo de que la ropa de ella estaba tirada en el piso mientras que Yui completamente inconsciente solo estaba en la cama recostada.

-Se callo cuando buscaba algo.

-¿A si? y dime que era lo que buscabas.-y sin que la rubia le respondiera Reiji entro a la recamara y avanzo hasta la cama donde se paro frente a ella.-Anda levántate y be a bañarte que tienes que bajar y comer algo.

-No tengo ganas, ni hambre.

-Me importa muy poco si tienes ganas o no, así que obedece y be a bañarte que apestas a tabaco pero antes, entrégame la caja de cigarros, que no soy idiota y por lo menos si fueras mas lista abrías fumado afuera o por lo menos abierto la ventana para que el hedor no apeste la recamara.

-No te preocupes era el ultimo.-y solo exhalando Reiji se sentó en la cama y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Yui.

-Se que estas deprimida, y creme lo siento, pero no por eso dejare te mueras de hambre, así que por favor pon algo de tu parte para ayudarme Yui y baja a comer por favor.

-No quiero, enserio.-Reiji la miro soltar lagrimas las cuales seco con sus dedos y es que no comprendía como la rubia podía estar tan deprimida por un idiota que ella misma como le había dicho había rechazado para un matrimonio, y también había terminado por su propia voluntad.-Pero si enserio quieres que ponga de mi parte, aslo tu primero con migo.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Recuéstate con migo y abrázame fuerte, Shin hacia eso cuando me deprima, y creme que eso me ayudaba mucho para reanimarme.

-¿Shin?...quien es Shin.

-Mi mejor amigo.

-¿Tu mejor amigo?.-levanto una ceja.-Entonces, el hacia esto con tigo, se recostaba con tigo y te abrazaba para reanimarte.

-No pienses mal, Shin siempre me respeto y jamás hizo algo que yo no le pidiera.

-De cualquier manera y aun que tu digas que te respetaba, no me gusta imaginarte con algún chico de esta manera.-la rubia sonrió mientras que Reiji tomaba asiento y después de quitarse los zapatos se acomodo aun lado de ella, mientras que ella acomodándose mejor se coloco a su altura.

-Entonces, es que acaso, también vez mal que Kanato o alguien mas de nuestros hermanos o hasta tu mismo haga lo que hacia Shin.-Reiji exhalo y ella quitándole los lentes se acerco mas a el para después dejar que Reiji la abrazara.

-No lo veo mal, si no es con malas intensiones, lo cual dudo haga Kanato, ya que el solo busca cariño.-le quito los lentes a Yui y los coloco en el buro que tenia aun lado.-Ayato, dudo mucho lo hiciera y Raito, bueno Raito es Raito.-Yui soltó una risilla.-Shu dudo lo haga si no se lo pides tu al igual que Subaru, el cual primero moriría de vergüenza antes de hacerlo.-Yui se corrió hacia abajo para quedar en el pecho de Reiji, y pasando su brazo sobre el lo abrazo, mientras que el peli negro apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

-Y que ahí de ti.-espero un momento antes de sentir como Reiji besaba su frente.

-No necesitas una respuesta Yui, porque yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, pase lo que pase, yo jamás te dejare de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?...porque de nuevo.-Yui se alejo para mirarlo.-Porque de nuevo...Reiji.-y al no tener respuesta del mayor exhalo.-Reiji.

-mmm.

-Júrame que jamás me dejaras.-Reiji la estrecho mas a su cuerpo.

-Te lo juro, pero ahora calla, ya que por estar despierto toda la noche esperándote no dormí y ahora mismo muro de sueño.-y como el le dijo callo para dejarlo descansar y estrechándose nuevamente a el la rubia descanso su cabeza muy cerca de su pecho, para después serrar los ojos y descansar nueva mente como ya lo estaba asiendo el peli negro.

 **x**

 **x**

Se había percatado de su presencia desde el momento en que ella había entrado a la habitación, y solo ignorándola pensó ella no se acercaría mas a el, pero es que el tener unos sentidos demasiado activos abecés eran un problema mas que una bendición ya que el mínimo ruido escuchado por sus oídos era suficiente para que el reaccionara aun si se encontraba dormido, y era por lo mismo que desde que había escuchado el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose había sido el detonante para despertarlo, pero esperando la persona acercándose a el lo ignorara después de mirarlo dormir cómodamente, lo hizo seguir con los ojos serrados y la respiración calmada para su imitación de alguien descansando muy bien, lo cual no podría seguir si la persona ya demasiado cerca de el no se marchaba, pero es que como no saber de su acercamiento si sus fosas nasales estaban siendo intoxicadas con un fuerte aroma a coco, el cual lo hacia inundarse con ese aroma a cada segundo que esa persona se acercaba mas a el, y es que su triste imitación de el aun dormir no estaba ayudando en nada al momento de sentir como la persona ahora por arriba de su cabeza pasaba su suave tacto sobre sus cabellos, mientras que el lugar donde el aliento pegaba en su frente era humedecido por el beso que ella le había dado.

-Que acaso no te e dicho que no hagas eso.-abrió los ojos al momento de sentirla alejarse de el, y mirando sobre el a la niña rubia se levanto del sofá donde antes descansaba para ya de pie mirarla ahora desde arriba, ya que ella era por mucho mas pequeña.

-Yo lo lamento.-la escucho casi susurrar, y es que ella siempre después de hacer alguna tontería tomaba la pose de la niña sufrida y era esa misma actitud la que lo ponía furioso y lo hacia no soportarla, porque es que ella siempre hacia lo mismo, lo molestaba para después comportarse como una tonta.

-Es que acaso no lo entiendes, no te soporto, no quiero ni que te me acerque.

-Pero.-ella levanto su mirada y dando un paso trato de alcanzar su mano, lo cual ni siquiera paso ya que el retrocediendo se alejo mas de ella.

-Te dije que no te me acerques, no quiero que me toques con tus manos sucias.

-MIS MANOS NO ESTAN SUCIAS.-ella extendió sus manos y mostrándoselas le enseño sus manos realmente limpias las cuales pequeñas miro el rubio para después chasquear la lengua, y solo después girando la ignoro.-Míralas, mis manos están limpias, mi mami me las lavo.-y volviéndola a mirar rio.

-¡Tu mami!.-se mofo mas.-Es que acaso jamás lo vas a entender, ella no es tu mami niña tonta, es de Subaru, solo de el.

-Pero ella.-la pequeña niña bajo la mirada.-Ella también es mi mami, ella me lo dijo.-la miro apretar su vestido con sus manos mientras que sus ojos ya humedecidos soltaban una que otra lagrima que lejos de importarle le hacían sentirse aun mas feliz al mirar una vez mas había obtenido su objetivo.

-Ella te mintió, ella no es tu mama y jamás lo será, porque tu no eres de esta familia y jamás lo serás, entiéndelo niña tonta.-se acerco a ella y mirándola mas de cerca sonrió aun mas.-Pero sabes, seré bueno y te daré una solución para que ya no sufras por ser un estorbo en esta familia.-y sin levantar la mirada ella lo escucho aun derramando lagrimas mientras que el acercándose a la altura de su oído susurro bajito.-Solo lárgate y créeme así dejaras de llorar y de ser un estorbo.-la escucho hipear pero ni así sintió un poco de lastima por la niña huérfana llorando frente a el, y solo volviéndose a enderezar se giro para marcharse de la habitación donde solo dejaba detrás a la niña rubia llorando.

-Yui amor, porque estas llorando.-paso por un lado de Christa la cual rápido se acerco a la antes mencionada para cargarla y abrazarla mientras que el tranquilo se alejaba de la escena ya que sabia que Yui jamás lo acusaría, ella jamás lo hacia, y aun que sabía era cruel que un muchacho de su edad le digiera esas palabras a una niña de tan solo 8 años, su conciencia no lo regañaba ya que esa mocosa era la única responsable de que el tuviera ese comportamiento, no el, ya que sabía el no tenia la culpa en absoluto, y allí el único responsable de su crueldad era su mismo padre, si el, sabia solo ahí el tenia la culpa y nadie mas.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Shu"**

-YUI.

-YUI.

-YUI.

-O por kami, YUI.

-Shu, Shu, SHU.

-SHU.-abrí los ojos en el momento que sentí una mano sacudiendo mi hombro con insistencia, y observando a la persona que había echo esa acción me levante para pasar una mano por mi cabello el cual mojado por mi propio sudor despeje de mi rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-afirme para después sentarme al borde de la cama.

-Quien te dijo que estaba aquí.-observe a Ayame levantar una ceja para después mirarla deformar su boca en una mueca, la cual solo después la dejo hablar.

-Tu secretaria me lo informo después de que fuera a buscarte a la oficina, y ella me dijera que no solo te encontrabas aquí, sino que también este día no te habías presentado a trabajar, así que ahora dime tu Shu, porque no te presentaste en la oficina.-siempre había detestado la altanería de Ayame, pero que hoy se le diera de una forma aun mas molesta no me caía en gracia para soportarla en estos momentos, así que tan solo levantándome y no prestándole atención pase a su lado para así dirigirme al baño donde encerrándome e ignorando su presencia aquí, abrí el lavabo para así despejarme el sueño el cual quería lograr se fuera ya, y como no querer hacerlo después de los malditos sueños que había tenido y ahora sabia habían regresado a mis memorias, y los cuales de tan solo recordar habían regresado, me hacían querer gritar de frustración y arrepentimiento por mis acciones de aquel pasado que tanto hubiese querido olvidar.

-Shu.-salí de mis recuerdos de nuevo cuando escuche la puerta siendo golpeada y tomando una toalla y solo después de secar mi rostro salí para tratar de soportar los reclamos de los cuales estaba seguro Ayame me aria, así que saliendo con el animo mejor para aguantar sus reclamos espere ella hablara.-Podrías decirme que paso para que tengas esa cara de cansancio, y mejor aun porque tu secretaria me dijo que la posible causa a tu falta de trabajo probablemente seria tu hermana,.-(Maldita sea)...por esta misma razón siempre me negaba a que mis secretarias fueran contratadas por Ayame, y es que no era que no fueran competentes para su trabajo, mas bien era que eran todo lo contrario, ya que eran lo suficientemente competentes hasta para detectar el minúsculo detalle en su trabajo y mejor aun el mío, el cual o los cuales siempre tenían que ser informados a mi novia o mejor dicho como ella se auto llamaba su jefa, la cual tenia que estar atenta al mínimo pendiente de mi trabajo y vida, (según sus propias palabras).

Y la verdad era que no sabía si había suspirado en ese instante por cansancio o porque realmente esto me estaba cansando, así que simplemente y como si nada me importara de nuevo regrese a la cama para una vez mas recostarme, y solo pensando mental mente tendría que contratar a otra secretaria, (La cual preferentemente tenia que ser contratada por mi), me quede así.-Shu.-y solo serrando los ojos creí me alejaría de este momento donde solo podía escuchar el constante golpeteo de los zapatos de mi novia, o mejor dicho prometida.

-Yui desapercibo el día de ayer y solo hasta esta mañana la encontramos.-seso el ruido.

-Claro tu hermana.-sabia lo que venia (Es que ahora en tu vida no puede a ver otra cosa que no sea tu hermana).

-Es que ahora en tu vida no puede a ver otra cosa que no sea tu hermana, por favor Shu que es tu hermana no tu hija.

-Ayame.-hice que callara antes de que siguiera.-Sabes y te lo e dicho porque estoy tan al pendiente de ella, y no es que como dices sea su padre o me comporte como tal, pero soy su hermano mayor y como tal debo comportarme con ella así como lo hago con mis hermanos.

-Lo entiendo y creme cuando lo digo, porque se tu has echo lo mejor con ellos como hermano mayor, pero hasta tu sabes que esto es ridículo Shu, porque por favor Yui es lo suficiente mayor para cuidarse sola, o es que acaso dime tu alguna vez hiciste esto con Subaru o los trillizos.-tape mi cara con mi brazo al ya estar cansado de esta constante platica la cual sabía seguiría hasta que no le diera un alto.

-Ayame, tan solo déjalo pasar, así como yo dejo pasar tus asuntos en los cuales se no me debo involucrar.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo es.-destape mi rostro.-Así que entiéndelo, no dejare de comportarme con Yui como lo estoy asiendo solo porque a ti se te hace ridículo.

-Esta bien se que decir ridículo fue demasiado, pero admite que lo que haces por ella ni siquiera se compara con lo que haces con los demás chicos, porque solo mírate, tu jamás habías llegado a tales extremos como los haces ahora con ella.

-Ella es diferente.

-¿Diferente en que?.

-Yui es mi hermana pequeña.-me levante con mis codos y la mire.-Además de que ella es mujer, lo cual es lo que mas me preocupa en ella a comparación de los demás, y es por lo mismo que tengo mas cuidados en ella, entendiste o es necesario que te lo explique mejor.

-No necesitas utilizar ese tono con migo.-y hasta yo sabía que me había pasado con mis palabras, pero vamos que el estar cansado y mas aparte escuchar reclamos por parte de ella poco me ayudaban en este momento, pero ignorando mis pensamientos y antes siquiera de que ella se girara y se marchara me levante a prisa y tomándola de la mano la pegue a mi pecho para después abrazarla.

-Lo siento Ayame, se esto no es tu culpa y se también estas harta de mis constantes faltas hacia nuestras sitas, pero por favor compréndeme y comprende esto.-y alejándola de mi la bese mientras que ella enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello y me correspondía.

-Yo también lo lamento, ya que no me gusta que peliemos Shu.-me beso.-Pero compréndeme, para mi no es nada fácil que mi prometido este mas interesado y al pendiente de otra mujer que no sea yo.-y volviéndome a besar enredo su lengua con la mía hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos.

-Ayame.-levante una ceja cuando ya separado de ella la mire desde arriba.-Entiendes que esa mujer no es mujer sino una chica de tan solo 18 años, y mas aparte es mi hermana menor.-Ayame rio antes de darme un beso corto seguido de otro mas largo.

-Lo se amor, pero compréndeme aun si Yui es tu hermana para mi es demasiado difícil mirarte tan cercano a una chica, y mas aun cuando ella es tan bonita, porque no me negaras que hasta para ti ella es muy atractiva.-¿atractiva?...jamás lo había pensado en ese termino, tal vez pensaba que era bonita, si bonita, porque como negarme a no pensar en ella de otra manera que no fuera mi hermana cuando yo mismo sabía que no era así, y era por la misma razón del no importarme pensar en ella de la forma en que ya lo había echo y hacia.-Amor.-volví a sentir los labios de Ayame sobre mi y profundizando el beso salí de mis pensamientos.

-Ayame porque no bajas y me esperas a que este listo para así poder marcharnos juntos a mi departamento.

-Mmm esta bien.-otro beso.-Solo no tardes demasiado, aun que de todos modos tengo que a hacer una llamada así que iré al jardín.-asentí, y nos dimos otro beso antes de que ella saliera y me dejara solo, así que tomando mis zapatos y poniéndomelos me mire en el espejo donde pude notar las enormes ojeras que ahora eran mas notorias que días anteriores, y como ya tenia la cara limpia supuse ya estaba listo para irme, pero suponiendo Ayame tardaría con su llamada me permití demorarme un poco mas ya que aun tenia que hablar con Reiji sobre si había averiguado algo de lo que le había pasado a Yui, y así serrando la puerta detrás de mi me dirigí a la habitación de Reiji en la cual después de tocar unas cuantas veces la puerta y no recibir respuesta para ingresar del otro lado me desidia a abrirla dándome con la sorpresa que en la habitación no había ni siquiera un rastro de que el había estado ahí.

-Joven Shu.-me gire a mirar a una de las empleadas que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observándome e ingresando hablo.-Si busca al joven Reiji el aun se encuentra en la recamara de su hermana.

-¿Aun sigue con ella?.-levante una ceja llenándome de intriga el que el aun siguiera ahí, y mirando mi reloj en mi muñeca me di cuenta que pasaban de las 3:00 de la tarde, (Es que acaso se podía tardar tanto ablando con Yui), no lo creía ya que suponía el estaba igual o mas cansado que yo y no me lo imaginaba en una conversación de tantas horas con ella sin colapsar, ¿Pero entonces que hacia aun en su recamara?, y solo reusándome a llenarme mas de intriga camine sin pensar a la recamara de Yui en la cual ingrese sin permiso solo para responderme el motivo del porque Reiji aun seguía con ella, lo cual fue mas que obvio al mirarlos a los dos abrazados y muy cómodos durmiendo en la cama de ella, y solo suspirando me di la vuelta para marcharme suponiendo Reiji me contaría después lo que le había pasado a Yui o mejor dicho lo que suponía había averiguado.

-Shu hijo.-serré la puerta detrás de mi para después mirar a mi padre el cual acercándose a mi coloco su mano en mi hombro como su forma de saludo.

-Padre, pensé llegarían hasta el domingo-camine con el hasta su recamara.

-Y así iba hacer, pero tuve que regresar por unos asuntos que no podía dejar pendientes, y los cuales había olvidado, y aun que no me gusto la idea dejar a Christa en Tokio sola, no había otra opción, pero dime ahora tu que haces aquí, ya que se supone ahora mismo tu deberías estar en la oficina.-se detuvo.-¿Algo le paso a Yui?.-se giro para regresar pero lo detuve.

-Nada le a pasado, así que no te preocupes todo esta bien.-suponía el no estaba conforme con lo que había dicho ya que aun me miraba como queriendo averiguar mas en mis pensamientos, y es que era por esto mismo que abecés enserio pensaba el leía las mente, ya que el jamás se conformaba con un esta bien o no pasa nada, y siempre quería estar al tanto de todo.-Bueno.-pase mi mano por mi cabello frustrado al tener la mirada de mi padre analizándome.-No se puede hacer nada así que te lo diré ya que de todas formas tendrás que enterarte.

-Dime ya que paso.

-Yui no llego anoche a dormir.-levanto una ceja.

-¿Donde estaba?.

-No lo se.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Desperté después de quien sabe cuantas horas y solo sintiendo la estreches en mi cuerpo me hizo darme cuenta que aun estaba Reiji junto a mi abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura, y solo suspirando y levantando mi mirada lo observe mientras que calmadamente respiraba cerca de mi frente y sonriendo me abrase mas a el ya que estando de esta mantera todo lo antes pasado parecía ya haberse olvidado de mis pensamientos, pero pensando también no podía quedarme todo la tarde así le hice caso a mis tripas las cuales a gritos me pedían las alimentara ya, y es que ya menos borracha y sin resaca me daba cuenta que tenia desde el día de ayer sin alimentarlas, y tan solo alejándome lentamente y quitando de igual manera las manos de Reiji de mi cintura me aleje de el para después ya de pie mirarlo fruncir el seño graciosamente mientras que se acomodaba mejor ya que suponía que sin mi peso en su brazo podía descansar mejor, y solo después de mirarlo por unos minutos removerse al fin lo mire descansar mas tranquilo, y tan solo después de cerciorarme el ya no despertaría al fin me dirigí al baño donde de inmediato después de encerrarme observe mi reflejo en el espejo del lavabo.

-Por kami.-toque mi ojeras las cuales notoriamente moradas se observaban al igual que mis ojos aun hinchados y rojos, y es que después de tanto llorar como no tenerlos así.

-Diábolos.-tome algo de agua y lavando mi cara una vez mas volví a mira mi reflejo solo para darme cuenta que una sola lavada de cara no me reanimaría del aun y no tan doloroso dolor de cabeza, y solo volviendo a salir y entrar al baño esta vez si entre para bañarme, ya que aun podía sentir el fuerte hedor a cigarrillo y al col en mi cuerpo, el cual solo ya desnudo y recibiendo bajo la regadera gotas de agua helada se relajo un poco.

Me coloque una de mis pijamas mas cómodas de pantalón y blusa de tirantes para al fin estar un poco mas cómoda en casa, y solo al salir del baño me percate aun toda la ropa que había tirado antes aun se encontraba en el suelo, y tan solo caminado hacia ella me hinque para comenzarla a doblar, y posteriormente la coloque de nuevo en su lugar mientras que aun desde el lugar donde me encontraba podía escuchar los murmullos incoherentes que entre sueños decía Reiji el cual aun tranquilo dormía.

-Valla, si que tenias sueño hermano mayor.-sonreí cuando volviéndolo a escuchar hablar acabe de guardar la ropa y solo después de eso me acerque a la cama para observarlo tranquilamente respirar mientras que aun murmuraba cosas.-Que tanto se supone que dices.-pase mis dedos por su alborotado cabello y mirándolo removerse pensé lo había despertado pero después de observarlo volverse a acomodarse me tranquilice.-Lo siento tanto hermano.-deposite despacio un beso en su cabello antes de separarme de el y girándome camine hacia la puerta donde solo después de salir la cerré silenciosamente para después caminar hacia las escaleras.

Entre a la cocina y dirigiéndome rápidamente al nevera saque una gran jarra de agua helada la cual después vaciar en un baso bebí con gusto, y es que después de tantas horas sin beber nada la sed en mi era mucha aparte del hambre la cual mis tripas rugiendo me pedían ya las alimentara, y es que solo ahora me auto regañaba al no haberle echo caso a Reiji al haber abajado cuando el me lo había pedido y cuando sabia me tenia la comida lista, pero es que tampoco no podía regañarme mucho ya que sabia a la perfección en esos momentos lo único que quería seguir asiendo era dormir y posiblemente también vomitar al contrario de ahora que moría de hambre, a si que tan solo después de acabar de beber mi agua volví a abrir la nevera para volver a meter la jarra y volviendo a mirar adentro quise encontrar rápido algo para por fin callar a mis tripas las cuales lloraban por algo de comida.

-Señorita.-levante la mirada por encima de la puerta de la nevera y mirando a una de las empleadas serré la puerta.-Dígame es que acaso ya tiene hambre.

-La verdad es que si, muero de hambre y la verdad no se ni siquiera que comer.

-No se preocupe.-la chica avanzo hasta la nevera y asiéndome a un lado deje ella ahora abriera la nevera para después mirarla sacar una cacerola tapada la cual después coloco en la estufa y calentó hasta que un aroma muy agradable provino de ella asiendo deleitar a mis tripas las cuales rujían por ya probar la comida calientita, y la cual ya lista la empleada vacío en un plato hondo para después colocarlo en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba ahí además de una cuchara que coloco aun lado.-El joven Reiji preparo esta sopa hace algunas horas pero al no bajar a comer la guardamos para después.-diablos, Reiji me había cocinado cosa sabía el no debía hacer para mi, y simplemente negándome a abajar como el me lo había pedido suponía había rechazado sus esfuerzos, pero bueno por lo menos sabía que aun yo era la hermana mala y desconsiderada que pensaba no se preocupaba por sus hermanos, y peor aun la que comía la sopa echa por su propio hermano el cual desvelado y aun durmiendo había faltado a trabajar, y posiblemente para mi mala suerte a alguna junta importante, pero buen eso me lo seguiría lamentando después de comer y callar a mis tripas las cuales protestando me pedían a gritos ya las alimentara, así que tomando la cuchara y sumergiéndola en la sopa di la primera cucharada la cual comí con gran gusto ya que sabía Reiji cocinaba de maravilla, y es que de eso me había dado cuenta desde que el había cocinado para mi algunos días después de que yo hubiera llegado a la mansión, donde el me había cocinado una espectacular comida que nada podía compararse con otra que hubiese comido antes.

Seguí comiendo mi sopa con gusto hasta que escuchando un carraspeo delate de mi por párete de la silla que había sonado al ser movida levante la mirada para encontrarme delante de mi a Ayame la cual golpeando la mesa con sus dedos me miraba atenta, así que solo dejando la cuchara en la sopa y mirándola espere a que ella me hablara.

-Sabes Yui, cuando me entere de tu existencia en esta familia me moleste demasiado con Shu, ya que conociéndonos por mas de siete años y teniendo cinco de relación el jamás me menciono tenia una hermana.-levante una ceja al mirarla colocar su mano izquierda en la mesa y levantándola un poco hizo que con esa acción mirara el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular.-Y claro como no molestarme, si se supone el y yo nos conocemos en todo.-volvió a bajar la mano y volvió a mirarme.-Pero en fin, el me explico porque no lo hizo y creí estar conforme con solo eso.

-Mira Ayame no es que quiera ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, pero podrías decirme a que quieres llegar con todo esto.

-Claro que te lo diré, así que no te impacientes, porque creme a mi tampoco me gusta andarme con rodeos como creo a ti tampoco.-levante una ceja,-No me agradas Yui.-o diablos, por lo menos sabía enserio no se iba a ir con rodeos.-Y se yo no te agrado a ti, pero por seré la prometida de Shu y por lógica tu la hermana de el, creo debemos soportarnos por nuestro bien.

-Supongo.-sonrió.

-Por lo menos lo admites y eso me agrada, ya que creo esa fachada de niñita buena poco te queda.-bruja desgraciada, digo si admitía no me agradaba pero de eso a pensar que ella me veía a si, era muy diferente.-Pero en fin, quiero dejemos esto claro ya que somos adultas y creo por lo menos yo te veo así.

-Mira Ayame, dijiste que no te irías con rodeos, pero creo te los estas llevando así que solo dime lo que me dirás y ya.

-Compórtate.-levante una ceja sin comprenderla.-Mira entiendo acabas de rencontrarte con tu familia y se es súper divertido ser la hermana menor de chicos que te miran como la inocente niñita a la que deben proteger y cuidar.

-Yo jamás me en comportado así, y creo e dejado claro no necesito.

-Por favor.-ni siquiera dejo que terminara de hablar cuando coloco su mano enfrente de mi para callarme.-Miras esto.-volvió a mostrarme su anillo.-Se supone Shu y yo nos casaremos en un año, y se supone yo planee pasar todo este año junto a el, lo mas que pudiera-valla por lo menos ahora entendía el porque ella parecía pegatina cuando estaba junto a el.-Se y entiendo en un futuro Shu heredara las empresas Sakamaki y posiblemente hasta las de su madre, es por eso que entiendo que nuestro matrimonio no será fácil ya que en un posible futuro el estará demasiado ocupado para que estemos juntos.-valla esta chica si que miraba mucho su futuro y hasta lo tenia planeado.-Y es por lo mismo del porque ahora quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el.-Suspiro.-Mira Yui, como te dije entiendo acabas de regresar, y se quieres recuperar los años perdidos con tu familia lo entiendo, no me creas egoísta para no entenderte, pero también a estas alturas debes entenderé me e hartado de todo esto.

-¿Hartado?, mira Ayame como dijiste yo no te caigo bien y tu igualmente a mi no me casi de lo mejor, pero de eso a que yo me haya metido en tu relación con Shu creo jamás lo e echo, o siquiera opuesto.-sonrió.

-Pues me alegro no lo haigas echo, porque créeme jamás hubieses logrado separarnos.-o diablos enserio no entendía Shu que le había mirado a esta tipa o mejor dicho tal vez si, porque enserio se miraba ella lo amaba demasiado.

-Si claro como sea, pero enserio no entiendo en que te e hartado así que mejor porque no me lo explicas tu, porque enserio yo dudo haiga echo algo.

-Claro, nada.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Dime Yui, que fue lo que paso aquel día en que peleaste con aquella escuincla en la universidad, y el día en que saliste con aquel muchacho, a si y la noche anterior.-como lo sabia ella, acaso Shu enserio le había contado todo.-Quieres saber lo que paso, le causaste molestias a esta familia, y especial mente a Shu el cual créeme esta cansado de todo esto al igual que yo, y tal vez hasta toda esta familia.-hubiese querido que esas palabras no me hubieran dolido tanto pero tan solo descendiendo la mirada seguí escuchándola.-Ahora Yui quieres saber cuantas veces Shu me a dejado plantada en alguna de nuestras citas por algo que el crea es mas importante que yo.-levante la mirada al estar en silencio y mirando a Ayame intente hablar ante su presión de que le contestara.

-Creo yo.

-Ninguna vez.-hablo callándome antes de que pronunciara algo mas.-Shu jamás desde antes de que llegaras a esta familia me había dejado plantada, y menos dándome como escusa que lo hacia por cuestiones de familia, o mejor dicho porque el es tu hermano mayor.

-Yo no.-y escuchándola reír volví a callar.

-Aun que lo ridículo para mi y menos gracioso es que el se piense que aun puede utilizar esa escusa cada vez que me deja plantada, lo se.-levanto los hombros.-Suena raro que piense que es eso ridículo pero no gracioso.-y volvió a mirarme.-Pero no me creas loca, que si ahí algo que si me causa gracia en todo esto es que el mismísimo Karl Heinz dejara a cargo a su hijo mayor de su pequeña hijita la cual berrinchudamente se a creído que el mundo gira a su alrededor y puede hacer cualquier cosa con sus hermanos los cuales tontamente se han segado por la fachada de niñita inocente que se carga.

-Yo jamás me e creído que ellos.

-Lo has echo.-y hubiese querido girar mi mirada hacia otro lugar donde no estuviera ella, o su mirada que penetrantemente me acusaba de todas formas.-Y es por lo mismo que me e hartado.-kamisama por favor ayúdame, era lo único que podía pedir en mis pensamientos mientras que ella hablaba frente a mi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Reiji"**

Abrí los ojos y girando la mirada me di cuenta que lo que pensaba era verdad y Yui ya no se encontraba junto a mi, así que levantándome y tomando mis lentes del buro de aun lado me los coloque para mirar mejor a mi alrededor donde pude mirar ya todo ordenado y no el desastre que antes había mirado, (De seguro Yui había ordenado su ropa cuando yo aun estaba durmiendo), así que saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndome a su baño la llame un par de veces solo para después abrir la puerta y darme cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

-Donde estarás.-hable para mi miso antes de pensar en que posiblemente ella había bajado a la cocina ya que de seguro con tantas horas dormida posiblemente le había dado hambre, así que poniéndome los zapatos y después de mirar hacia el reloj de ella y percatarme de que eran las 3:30 p.m salí de la recamara.

-Valla, hasta que despertaste.-me gire para mirara a Shu detrás de mi mirándome.-Pensé escucharte decir antes que hablarías con Yui, y no que dormirías en su habitación.

-No te hagas ideas que no son, y si hable con ella.

-Te conto del porque de su actitud y sus actos de la noche anterior.

-Si me lo conto.

-Y bien, te escucho dime del porque ahora de su conducta.-exhale cansado.

-Mira Shu se te dije hablaría con ella, y en efecto lo hice y ella me conto lo que había pasado y el porque de sus actos, pero también quiero decirte que así como respeto tus palabras respeto las de ella y es por lo mismo que no te lo contare a menos que ella así lo quiere.

-Ella te dijo que no me contaras.-negué.

-Ella no me dijo nada, pero tampoco creo sea correcto te cuente algo que ella me conto a mi como un confidente, y no es que ella me hubiese pedido guardarle el secreto porque no lo hizo.

-Entonces porque no me lo dices y ya.

-Porque ella debe de contártelo si así quiere, así como a los demás.

-Es grabe.-mire la preocupación en sus ojos algo raro en el, lo sabía a la perfección, pero negué.-No es grabe, pero si es algo que le afecto demasiado a Yui y creo no superara pronto, o al menos no demasiado pronto.

-Tiene que ver con un chico como lo dijo Raito.-afirme tampoco era como que le mentiría del todo, además que quería Shu no se sobrepasara con sus medidas para reprender a Yui.-Tsk.-chasqueó la lengua antes de caminar y dejarme atrás para dirigirse a las escaleras que bajamos.

-Así lo espero.-entre a la cocina seguido de Shu el cual antes se había quedado atrás ya que había ido primero a la sala antes de llegar detrás de mi a la cocina, y en donde me había sorprendido aviamos encontrado a Ayame y Yui sentadas, pero al contrario de Ayame que tenia la mirada en alto Yui solo miraba a su plato de sopa.

-¿Pasa algo?.-hablo Shu.

-Para nada, Yui y yo solo conversábamos de algunas cosas, pero creo ya quedamos conformes las dos con nuestra platica, ¿O no es así Yui?.

-Si.-Yui levanto la mirada y afirmo sonriendo.-Ayame y yo solo conversábamos de algunas cosas, pero creo ya terminamos así que yo creo regresare a dormir.-se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta de la salida mientras que sin mirarnos paso por en medio de los dos y solo cuando ya no escuchamos sus pasos cerca Shu se acerco a Ayame y la levanto de la silla tomándola de un brazo.

-Que le dijiste.-mire a Shu mirara a Ayame con enojo mientras que ella hacia lo mismo, pero importándome muy poco lo que pasaba entre ellos dos salí de la cocina para alcanzar a Yui la cual a mitad de las escaleras paro cuando la llame.

-Yui.

 **x**

 **"narración normal"**

El peli negro subió las escaleras mientras que Yui mirándolo espero llegara hasta donde estaba ella, pero al contrario de ella que se encontraba mas arriba Reiji se quedo un escalón abajo y mirándola a los ojos quedo a su altura.

-Que paso allá abajo.-Yui negó.

-Nada.

-Nada, no creo que por la nada estés tan deprimida y con los ojos llorosos.-Reiji paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Yui y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de su hermana la acerco a el para que ella dejara derramar sus lagrimas en su hombro, mientras que allá sollozando lo abrazo por debajo de sus brazos.-Cuéntamelo.-pero negando ella sigui llorando entre el gueco de su cabeza y hombro.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?..Reiji porque Yui esta llorando, y tu Yui.-Reiji negó ante las palabras de su padre el cual desde el barandal de la segunda planta se recargaba mientras que los miraba, y tan solo alejando a su hermana Reiji no tardo en tomarla de la mano para subir con ella los escalones que les faltaban para llegar a la segunda planta, y al lugar donde se encontraba su padre el cual mirándolos a los dos negó por las lagrimas que aun bajaban por las mejillas de su hija.

-Limpia esas lagrimas que cuando entre a mi despacho te quiero sin ningún rastro de ellas, y tu Reiji.-miro al peli negro el cual serio y mirándolo sostenía con fuerza la mano de Yui.-Suelta a tu hermana que ella y yo vamos a hablar seriamente.-miro de nuevo a Yui la cual limpiando sus lagrimas con su otra mano aun sollozaba una que otra vez.-Sígueme.-se giro y camino hacia su despacho el cual una puerta antes que su habitación abrió para dejar pasar antes a la rubia, y seguido de ella entro el para después sentarse en su escritorio mientras que le indicaba a Yui se sentara en la silla frente a el y mientras que aun mirándola solo negó por las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos.

-Cuéntamelo todo.-y solo mirándola levantar su mirada espero ella hablara.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Desperté al momento de escuchar los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación y sin importarme aun se mirara todo obscuro me levante rápidamente para mirar quien se encontraba afuera.

-Señorita Yui, el joven Shu me indico ayer la despertara a esta hora, y me pidió también le informara la quería lista y presente en su oficina a las 7:00 de la mañana sin ningún minuto de retraso.-parpadee ante las palabras que me había dicho la empleada y girando hacia atrás mire el reloj en mi buro, el cual indicándome eran las 6:00 de mañana me hizo darme cuanta el también porque aun miraba todo a obscuras.

-Gracias por informarme.-cerré la puerta después de que la empleada se dirá la vuelta, y tallándome los ojos creí esto no era cierto, pero pensándolo mejor y recordando lo que había sucedido ayer creí era mejor creérmelo de una vez antes de que se me hiciera tarde, así que tomando un conjunto de lencería de un cajón y ropa de el armario entre al baño para darme una ducha y así despertarme mejor.

Así que una vez bañada, cambiada y creía yo lista baje las escaleras solo para percatarme que en la puerta de la entrada había un hombre vestido de negro el cual mirándome se acerco a mi cuando baje por completo las escaleras.

-Señorita Yui.-asentí con la cabeza.-El joven Shu me contrato para que de ahora en adelante me convierta en su chofer personal.-levante una ceja al mirarlo hacer una reverencia frente a mi.

-Ósea que tu me llevaras a donde yo quiera.-quise creerme que mis palabras eran ciertas por un momento, pero mirándolo negar regrese a mi realidad.

-No, el joven Shu me contrato para ser su chofer personal, pero solo personal para aceptar las ordenes de el y no de usted, bueno no al menos para llevarla a un lugar que el no pida o me ordene.-sonreí por las palabras escuchadas, pero de nuevo afirmando lo mire.

-Entonces como así serán las cosas, porque mejor no comenzamos por lo primero.-extendí mi mano.-Se ya sabes mi nombre pero de cualquier forma yo misma me quiero presentar, Komori Yui.-espere el me digieras su nombre, porque vamos si el iba hacer mi chofer personal por lo menos podría llamarlo por su nombre verdad, y no por chofer, digo eso seria ridículo.

-Malcom, solo Malcom.-estrecho mi mano.

-Ok Malcom,.-nos soltamos.-Entonces informarme, aun ahí tiempo para desayunar antes de marcharnos o ya no lo ahí.-miro su reloj en su muñeca y afirmando me miro.

-Tenemos 10 minutos antes de marcharnos, así que creo es mejor que se apuere.-10 minutos, es que acaso se creía que yo aspiraría la comida, pero pensándolo mejor y mirando su expresión creía yo era mejor lo hiciera antes de que se hiciera mas tarde así que caminando a un paso que creía yo era mas bien un correr a toda velocidad me apresure para entrar a la cocina, y tan solo percatándome que ahí no había ninguna alma me resigne y comí un cereal, el cual por poco y pensé enserio estaba aspirando ya que presionándome mientras que me miraba en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Malcom..

Salí del auto frotando mis brazos ante el contacto del frio aire que pego en mi, y solo maldiciéndome por no haberme puesto un suéter entre a prisa al edificio para que este calmara mis temblores del tener frio.

-Kami, kami, kami.-abrí la puerta a prisa y recibiendo el calientito aire de la calefacción volví a frotar mis brazos para recuperarme mientras que caminando hacia el elevador di uno que otro buenos días a las personas que ya estaban aquí, y solo cuando llegue a el elevador presione el botón para subir y ya estando arriba di otro buenos días a la secretaria de mi hermano la cual solo levantando la mirada afirmo y regresando a su computadora siguió tecleando hasta que después de yo creía el mayor tiempo pasado ahí llamo mi atención con un carraspeo para avisarme que ya podía pasar a la oficina de mi hermano.

-Bien Yui, ahora ya no ahí marcha atrás.-dije para mi misma antes de acercarme a la puerta de la oficina la cual serrada sabía me aguardaba detrás mi mayor castigo, pero no, negué ante mis miedos y tomando la perilla la gire rápido antes de que los nervios regresaran y esta vez me dominaran y me hicieran echarme a acorrer fuera de aquí.

-Pasa rápido y sierra la puerta detrás de ti.-afirme y serrando la puerta como Shu me lo había indicado avance hasta estar alado de un hombre el cual mayor me miraba mientras que yo hacia lo mismo de arriaba a bajo ya que me llamaba la atención su uniforme de pantalón y camisa azul en manga larga.

-Señor Takachi ella es mi hermana Yui.

-Mucho gusto señorita.-me saludo el hombre aun lado de mi asiendo una reverencia mientras que yo confundida lo imite.

-Igual mente.

-Veras Yui, el señor Takachi a trabajado para esta compañía por mas de 20 años, mas de los que yo o hasta Christa hemos estado aquí.-mire a Shu el cual tomando una hoja creía la leyó para después volver a mirarme.-Y como se me informo en dos meces por fin el tendrá unas merecidas vacaciones que hasta ahora solicito, no es así.-mie al hombre y el afirmando corroboro lo que Shu había dicho.-Pero que cree.- miro al hombre.-Eso no pasara porque gracias a mi hermanita aquí presente, sus vacaciones se adelantaran y en ves de dos meces sus vacaciones comenzaran en tan solo una semana.-o kamisama esto creía yo no me gustaría.

-Entonces yo ocupare su lugar de trabajo Shu.-y afirmando tomo otra hoja para extendérsela al hombre el cual tomándola la leyó.

-Pero joven Shu esto es demasiado.-Shu negó.

-Para nada Takachi, te lo mereces además que ahora con esto me das una solución a mi problema.-y mirándome serio creía yo estaba esperando mi reacción la cual ni siquiera yo sabía cual quería.-Ahora Yui, sigue al señor Takachi y has caso y obedecerlo en todo lo que te diga, que solo tienes una semana para aprender sus labores.-afirme para después seguir al hombre de nombre Takachi el cual después de hacer una reverencia salió de la oficina para subir a el elevador, y solo cuando este descendió hasta el nivel que el indico lo volví a seguir hasta que llegamos a un pasillo el cual estrecho solo mantenía dos puerta al fondo.

-Este es mi cubículo.-paramos en una de las puertas.-Donde dejo mis cosas personales y guardo mis herramientas de trabajo las cuales a partir de la semana que viene serán tuyas.

-¿Mías?.-afirmo para después abrir la puerta y dejándome atrás solo después de escucharlo decirme un adelante entre para mirar a mi alrededor.-¿Intendente?, usted es el intendente de este lugar.-y suspirando mire una vez mas el carrito de limpieza donde había un trapeador, escoba, trapos de limpieza, sacudidor, productos de limpieza un bote de basura y otras cosas.

-¿Sorprendida?.-el señor rio y abriendo un loquer saco de el una camisa como la suya azul.

-Mmm, no mucho.-avance para tomar la camisa que me ofreció y poniéndomela extendí mis brazos al aire ya que la camisa me quedaba sumamente grande.-Pensé Shu me daría un castigo peor, pero creo podre con esto.-doble las mangas de la camisa y abotonándola después mire al señor.

-Valla creí que por ser una chica tendrías una reacción peor de la que tuvieron tus hermanos, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-¿Mis hermanos?.-levante una ceja.-Es que acaso ellos también tuvieron este castigo.

-Si, y creme cuando te digo que tuvieron una reacción peor que la tuya, ya que tan solo al mirar la puerta Ayato grito el jamás en la vida limpiaría el retrete donde, creo es mejor omitir lo demás pero creo te deje una idea cuanto odiaron esto, y eso sin decirte las palabras que grito Raito.-y solo riendo tome las pequeñas ligas que el señor me había ofrecido ya que intuía el cabello suelto me molestaría.

-Pues creo a mi no me ira tan mal ya que yo cuando vivía en Nueva York limpiaba cuartos, así que creo no se me ara tan diferente, o al menos eso creo ya que este lugar por mucho es mas grande que dos recamaras.

-Ey tampoco creas tu hermano es un tirano ya que solo te encargaras de las ultimas cinco plantas.

-Pensé.

-No, yo solo mantengo limpias las ultimas plantas, las cuales cuentan con las oficinas mas grandes al igual que la de tu hermano.

-¿Oficinas grandes?, creí la de mi hermano era la mas grande.

-Ahí mas oficinas, solo que por lo general las demás siempre esta solas ya que los ejecutivos siempre están en juntas, pero a pesar de ello tu tienes que mantenerlas limpias.-y de nuevo afirmado lo seguí cando me lo indico pero ahora con el carrito de limpieza andando delante de mi ya que ahora yo tenia que llevarlo, así que después de eso subimos hasta las oficinas donde comenzamos la limpieza y aun que la mayoría de ellas estaban limpia, de cualquier forma las limpiamos y colocamos agua en las plantas que se encontraban ahí, y así seguimos hasta que después de medio día llegamos a la cuarta planta.

-¿De quien es esta oficina?.-tome uno de los trapos cuando el señor Takachi abrió la puerta con sus llaves, y entrando a la oficia después de el, mire la mas que grande oficina que fría nos recibió.

-Esta oficina le pertenece a el ingeniero ambiental.

-¿A?.-pase el trapo por el escritorio mientras que el señor Takachi vaciaba los botes de basura en una bolsa negra.

-El se encarga de que el proceso de construcción esté en regla y de que los miembros de la construcción y su trabajo estén en regla con las leyes, y regulaciones ambientales.

-Ok ahora lo entiendo.-tome una de las fotos que se encontraban en el escritorio y mirándola no distinguí lo conociera, pero sabía o creía era el, ya que el poseedor de esta enorme oficina y además castaño se encontraba en la imagen abrazando a Shu mi hermano.

-Yui no te distraigas y comienza a limpiar los espejos del baño y a barrerlo.-deje la foto de nuevo y regresando a mi trabajo obedecí al señor Takachi.

 **x**

 **x**

-Dime que te fue mejor a ti que a mi.-mire a Amsi la cual sentándose aun lado de mi banco bufo.

-Solo me hubiera ido mejor si al contrario de a mi a ti por lo menos te hubiesen metido en una caja de cartón para así privarte de cualquier contacto humano.

-Tan mal te fue.

-No, no fe tan malo, Shu me dio de castigo ser la intendente de la empresa y me privo de que las empleadas en casa hicieran mis deberes.-y así había sido ya que después de que llegara de la oficina y pensara subiría a mi recamara para relajarme, al entrar ni siquiera lo logre ya que mi cama destendida, ropa tirada y baño en desorden me esperaban, y solo cuando creí podría quejarme una empleada me había informado que Shu el día anterior les había informando que de ahora en adelante yo misma tendrá que hacer mis deberes, ósea que ya nada de tener mi recamara limpiecita, nada de tener mi ropa ordenada y nada de siquiera tenerla limpia porque desde ahora yo tendría que lavarla, y solo bufando tuve que hacerlo todo yo, ya que sabía no podía quejarme

-Valla, gran castigo oxigenada mimada.-rio Amsi mientras que yo haciendo una mueca la mire.

-No soy una mimada, y no es que me moleste me diera ese castigo, pero vamos que ya me había acostumbrado a llegar a mi recamara y tener todo limpio, no me juzgues por haberme acostumbrado.

-Ok, ok se lo que se siente tener que hacer los deberes cuando ya uno se había acostumbrado a la buena vida.-y bufo.-Pero en cambio a mi creo me fue peor ya que mi madre vendió a mi bebe, y lo peor de todo fue que me dejo bien claro no miraría ningún centavo de las ganancias, además de que mi padre pronto estará de regreso y se me matara o posiblemente solo me dejara muy bien amenazada y temerosa con lo que me va a tener preparado.-y temblando mire a Amsi dejar caer su cabeza en la paleta del banco mientras que yo por acto reí.

-¿De que te ríes oxigenada?, no me digas que nuestra mala fortuna te trae tanta gracia.-y solo siguiendo riendo afirme.

-La verdad es que si, ya que no me imagine nunca que al conocerte la mala suerte por nuestra amistad nos perseguiría.-y sonriendo Amsi me miro y soltó carcajadas mientras que negaba.

-La verdad es que para que negarlo.

-RAPIDO, RAPIDO AHÍ UNA PELEA EN EL GIMNASIO, Y SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENA.-y mirando como muchos se pusieron de pie para correr hacia fuera mire también a Amsi.

-Anda Yui, ahí que ir rápido para mirar antes de que se termine, así por lo menos nos distraeremos mirando a algunos bobos golpeándose, y posiblemente llenos de sangre.-y levantando una ceja negué.

-Claro que no Amsi, no digas eso, además a mi parecer el mirara a otros pelearse no es gracioso.-y bufo.

-Oxigenada, enserio que eres una agua fiestas, pero bien si tu no quieres ir y mirar, ya que yo si quiero, así que me iré rápido antes de perderme cualquier golpe que se den.-y mirándola salir corriendo al igual que el resto de la clase bufe ya que no me quería quedar sola, y claro esta sin el saber quien había sido el o los causantes por tanto alboroto, así que saliendo al igual que los demás corriendo y apurada llegue pronto al gimnasio donde una gran multitud de gente estaba bloqueándome el mirar algo, y tratándome de alzar en puntillas quise mirar algo pero al saber era tan enana nula vista tuve de lo que pasaba al frente, y solo después de enojarme cuando alguien me dio un pisotón muy fuerte me resigne y rodé los ojos para después girarme y regresar al salón.

-NO QUIERO VUELVAS A ASERCARTE A ELLA.

-KANATO BASTA.-(Kanato), porque avían llamado a kanato, me gire una vez mas cuando escuche mas gritos pronunciando el nombre de kanato, e importándome muy poco y aventando a la gente a mi alrededor me abrí paso hasta llegar al frente donde para mi sorpresa y asombro mire la escena que jamás me pensé mirar, ya que tirado y con sangre en el labio se encontraba Ruki siendo levantado por Kou, mientras que algo lejos de el y sujetado por Raito y otros chicos se encontraba Kanata con una mirada mas que furiosa, y el cual lejos de quererse calmar con los gritos que le decía Raito se ponía mas furioso, pero pensando esa era la escena mas sorprendente que podía mirar en menos de lo que imagine se volvió peor ya que de la nada llego Subaru y golpeando a Ruki fuertemente en la mejilla hizo que el se fuera hacia atrás.

-MALDITA SEA SUBARU.-Ruki levanto la mirada y limpiado se una vez mas el labio miro a Subaru el cual rojo lo miraba igualmente, y mientras que Raito gritándole se detuviera tomaba mas fuerte a Kanato, eso no le importo a Subaru porque de nuevo queriendo golpear a Ruki se gano como sorpresa que ahora fue el, el que lo golpeo en el rostro.

-QUE MIERDA LES PASA, PRIMERO KANATO ME GOLPEA SIN SENTIDO, Y AHORA TU SUBARU.

-TE VOY A MATAR.-Subaru miro de nuevo a Ruki cuando creía yo se había recuperado del golpe recibido, y yéndosele de nuevo encima esta vez si cayeron al piso mientras que yo de piedra y aun en el mismo lugar seguía sin poderme creer lo que miraba, y es que solo cuando mire una vez mas a Subaru sobre Ruki y este tratando de golpearlo salí de mi asombro y corriendo trate al igual que Kou de separarlos.

-BASTA SUBARU DEJALO,-pero para mi desgracia y asombro una vez mas Subaru golpeo a Ruki en el rostro mientras que el defendiéndose lo aventó asiendo que por acto Kou se fuera hacia atrás, y por lógica yo también, y emitiendo un jadeo cuando caí de trasero al piso creí fue un asombro para muchos ya que en menos de lo que pensé todos hicieron silencio, y mirándome mientras que Raito me gritaba, (Me alejara de ahí), lo ignore para después levantarme una vez mas y estando detrás de Subaru lo jale por la camisa desde atrás mientras que otros me imitaron y teniéndolo ya lejos de Ruki me acerque a el para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-COMO MIERDA PUEDES SEGUIR CON ESTO YUI.-mire a Subaru gritándome mientras que aun sujeto por detrás trataba de que lo dejaran libre.-ESE VASTARDO SE BURLO DE TI Y TU AUN ESTAS COMO UNA IDIOTA.-y es que ni siquiera lo deje terminara porque cuando menos me lo pensé mi mano ya lo había abofeteado, y mientras que el atónito solo mantuvo su mirada de lado y sin mirarme, solo despues se zarandeo una vez mas y es tabes si liberándose me miro.

-Tu no sabes nada Subaru.-hable tratando de que el nudo en mi garganta no me privara de seguir haciéndolo, y solo girando cuando no pude mas con su mirada sobre mi regrese hasta donde estaba Ruki el cual sangrando por el labio me miro mientras que igualmente yo lo hacia avergonzada,.-Vamos Ruki, ahí que curar tu labio.-tome la mano de Ruki y jalándolo trate de que avanzara con migo.

-Tsk...eres una idiota.-y solo siguiendo deje las lagrimas al fin salieran, y como no hacerlo después de lo escuchado dicho por mi hermano.

-Lamento lo que paso.-ingresamos a la enfermería y tomando el botiquín de emergencias que me había dado la enfermera regrese a la camilla donde había dejado a Ruki, el cual en silencio dejaba yo lo curara.-Ruki yo.

-No tienes que decir nada Kou ya me lo había dejado claro antes, y no lo escuche.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-A el que aun amigo no le gusta que otro amigo salga con su hermana.-o mierda ahora entendía Amsi había tenido razón.

-Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba pero te lo juro no volverá a pasar.-me aleje cuando pasando el algodón con al col el se sobresalto y mirándolo seguí cuando el me lo permitió.

-Por lo menos me salve de que Ayato y Raito se les unieran.-rio mientras que yo agachado la mirada deje el algodón en el sesto de basura.-No tienes que ponerte así Yui, yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba

-Ruki.

-Esta bien, por lo menos ahora se te gusto y creo aun tengo una oportunidad, ¿O no es así?.-o diablos porque tenia que pasarme esto cuando delante de mi tenia al chico perfecto.

-Lo lamento enserio.-y zafando mi mano de su agarre y solo mirándolo atentamente volví a mirar su labio lastimado el cual aun que ya curado se miraba hinchado,.-Demonios, y pensar que mi propio hermano te hizo esto.-pase mis dedos por sus labios y sobresaltándome un poco cuando lo escuche soltar un (auch), me asusto para después reir.-No hagas eso.-quite mis dedos de sus labios y aun observándolos creía me habían tentado cual un demonio ya que después de mi antes monologo no me creía que de nuevo me encontraría besándolo.

-YUI.-me separe rápido cuando escuche pronunciaron mi nombre, y mirando a la puerta mire a una muy roja Amsi la cual aun en el marco de la puerta nos miro.-Lo lamento, yo, yo no quería interrumpir pero, Yui tienes que venir.-y afirmando la mire salir y solo después de despedirme de Ruki salí de la enfermería y camine hacia donde estaba Amsi esperándome.-Mierda Yui yo buscándote y tu ahí besuqueándote con Ruki.-quise decir algo pero sin permitírmelo Amsi siguió ablando.-Ahí problemas, te están buscando y mire como llevaban a Subaru y Kanato a detención además de que me dijeron tu hermano Shu ya esta aquí.-suspire al saber lo que se me venia encima y mirando hacia atrás supe nada de lo que venia seria bueno para mi.

-Diablos, enserio creo fui maldecida y ahora todo esto es mi castigo.

-Ya, ya no te lamentes y mejor anda y ve que es mejor los enfrentes ahora antes de que algo mas pase.

-Komori Yui.-mire aun lado de mi y afirmando ante una profesora me acerque a ella.-El director la esta esperando, así que sígame.-y volviendo a afirmar seguí a la mujer mayor la cual delante de mi me marco el paso hasta que llegamos a la oficina de la dirección donde ya sentados se encontraban como me lo había dicho Amsi, Subaru, Kanato y Shu.

-Adelante y tome asiento.-y solo asiendo lo que antes me avían dicho tome asiento aun lado de Suabru el cual sin mirarme solo mantenía su mirada de lado dejándome a la vista su hinchada mejilla.

-Joven Shu entiendo su padre y hasta usted mismo son las personas mas respetables para esta institución, pero créame que esto ya es demasiado, y es que no solo tengo que lidiar con sus hermanos lo cuales aun que responsables y sin queja me causan demasiados problemas.-y solo escuchando a Subaru chasquear la lengua proseguí mirando al director.-Pero que hasta su hermana la cual tan solo lleva unos meses aquí también cause problemas es otra cosa.

-Lo entiendo, y créame yo mismo e tomado cartas en el asunto que creo hasta ahora no me han resuelto en nada.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto Shu.

-Cállate Subaru y deja el director prosiga.

-Maldita sea.

-Subaru.-esto tenia que ser lo peor que podía estar pasando ya que mientras que Shu miraba furiosamente a Subaru, Kanato hacia lo mismo con migo mientras que yo al contrario de Subaru solo descendí la mirada al sentir su furia al mirarme.

-Mire no los expulsare si eso le preocupa, ya que ellos son demasiado buenos en sus estudios, pero Subaru si será suspendido por una semana, ya que esta es su cuarta pelea en el año, y respecto a Kanato, el solo será sancionado con un reporte y horas de detención al igual que Yui.-y dicho eso y después de algunas palabras entre el director y Shu por fin nos dejaron salir.

-Tu Kanato regresa a tus clases, que mas tarde iré a tu departamento y conversaremos, Yui ve al auto.-y dicho esto me entrego las llaves de su auto.

, Shu yo aun tengo clases.

-Te dije te subieras al auto, así que obedece y no discutas.

-Tsk.

-Y tu Subaru ni siquiera pongas esa cara que al igual que Kanato mas tarde hablare con tigo, así que por ahora mas les bale obedecer y hacer lo que les e dicho.-y ni siquiera pensando y solo en un pestañeo me dirigí al auto de Shu en el cual después de abrir me subí y ya estando adentro y sentada lo espere llegara.

-Dame las llave.-dijo cuando subió y obedeciéndolo de nuevo se las entregue de inmediato para después colocarme el cinturón cuando igualmente me lo pidió.

-Un día maldita sea Yui, podrá a ver un maldito día en el cual no te metas en problemas.

-Shu, lo que paso te juro no me lo esperaba, nunca me imagine Subaru y Kanato reaccionarían así solo porque salí con Ruki, yo no.

-Y tu mente de niñita se cree que fue por eso.-detuvo el auto y sin mirarme en un semáforo en rojo lo mire aferrar con fuerza el volante para después echar andar el auto de nuevo.

-A que te refieres, Ruki y yo.

-Ruki y tu, Ruki y tu, que Yui, al menos te has puesto a pensar mejor en lo que nos imaginamos nosotros cuando desapareciste y después te encontramos en deplorables condiciones.-deplorables, pero a que se refería, porque si sabia me había encontrado borracha y todo eso pero mierda Yui, piensa (¿A que hermano le gustaría encontrarse así a su hermana además de semi desnuda?), respuesta lógica a ninguno me grito mi Inner.

-Yo enserio lo lamento.-deje libres las primeras lagrimas de mis ya húmedos ojos ante las palabras frías que pronunciaba Shu, y al momento de sollozar tape mi boca con mis manos para nos soltar los jadeos al querer respirar.

 **x**

 **"Shu"**

Estaba realmente echo una furia y no era para menos ya que después de recibir la llamada del director de la preparatoria informándome que tres de mis hermanos habían estado involucrados en una pelea me había echo enojar a tal punto que pensé todos se habían puesto en sintonía para volverme loco, pero después escuchar que un de ellos había sido Yui me había enfurecido a tal punto que pensé esta vez ella enserio me las iba pagar, y solo saliendo de la oficina y sin importarme nada en menos de lo que me espere llegue a la oficina del director el cual ya tenia sentados a Kanato y Subaru en la oficina, e informándome solo faltaba Yui no tardo en llegar, y tan solo cuando lo hizo ni por un momento me perdí como ella miro a Subaru al igual que a mi, y dándose cuenta que estaba en mas que serios problemas.

 **x**

Que suspendieran a Subaru era algo que no me había lamentado ya que después de estar en tantas peleas era por lo menos lo que se merecía, de Kanato, bueno era algo que si me había sorprendido ya que el nulamente hacia cosas como estas, pero por otra parte que Yui se hubiese involucrado no me había agradado ya que no entendía como ella había sido capas de estar en algo como eso, y es que después de enterarme por Kanato que solo lo había echo para proteger a ese muchacho, eso si era lo que enserio me había sacado de mis casillas ya que ahora mas que nunca me imaginaba que las conclusiones de Raito sobre que Yui se había deprimido por algún chico, me hacían pensar que eran ciertas y ese mal estado por parte de ella había sido por culpa de el.

-Entra.-y solo escuchando la puerta de mi oficina siendo serrada detrás de ella me gire para mirarla.

-Escúchame Yui, no te voy a decir que en estos años y desde que mi padre me puso a cargo de mis hermanos me las e visto fácil, porque no lo a sido, pero de eso a que ellos tan solo me haigan desobedecido es muy diferente, ya que a pesar de ser hombres ellos hasta ahora me han tenido mas que respeto.-me hubiese querido callar enserio cuando ella soltó un gemido al una vez mas sollozar, pero sin tentarme el corazón y mirándola aun atento no me calle.-Me e hartado Yui, y creme que para acerolo es muy difícil, y es que a estas alturas no se si lo haces por diversión o simplemente porque te crees puedes jugar con nosotros como si fuéramos tus juguetes, pero creme que esto se acabo.

-¿A que refieres?.

-A que hablare con nuestro padre para que de una maldita vez me libere de hacerme cargo de ti y tus berrinches de niña mimada, me arte Yui al punto de cansarme de tratar de corregirte.

-Shu yo encera lo siento.-limpio sus lagrimas con su mano.-Te prometo no volveré a meterme en problemas, y hasta te juro que enserio te obedecerte en todo lo que me digas, pero no digas eso, por favor.-y como si hubiese dicho lo peor del mundo ella tapo sus ojos al momento de soltar mas lagrimas mientras que yo mirándola no comprendía su reacción.-Todo esto es su maldita culpa.-ipio.-El que ustedes se preocuparan por mi, que me odien y que quieran deshacerse de mi, TODO POR SU MALDITA CULPA.

-Yui.-camine hacia ella al mirarla romperse en llanto, y abrazándola fuerte mente la lleve a mi pecho en el cual ella aferrándose fuerte mente aun mas no paro de llorar.

-Ustedes me odian por su maldita culpa.-negó.-No, no por su culpa, por mi maldita culpa, mi maldita culpa de niña que todo lo quiere, Shin tenia razón, yo todo quiero para mi, lo quería a el, los quería a ustedes, jamás me conformo y ahora por mis malas decisiones me odian todos, me odias tu Shu.

-Yui no digas eso, yo no.

-Shu por favor no me odies.-se despego de mi y mirándome con su mirada inundada siguió rogando.-Por favor Shu, por favor no me apartes de tu lado hermano yo enserio te quiero mucho, y si tu tan solo me dieras otra oportunidad yo te prometo y juro no te volveré a desobedecer, te lo juro.

-Yui cálmate, yo no te apartare de mi, y te juro no te odio al igual que los demás, así que calma.-volví a pegarla a mi pecho y acariciando su cabeza trate de calmarla mientras que aun ella sollozaba, y hasta que después de un rato de lamentos y balbuceos por parte de ella sin sentido la mire y limpiado sus escasas y aun lagrimas con mis dedos trate ella dejara de llorar de una vez.-Yui, se no me e comportado de lo mejor con tigo, pero entiéndeme estaba furioso y no era para menos, verdad.

-Lo se, y lo siento pero si tan solo dejaras que yo te explicara, creo yo tendría una escusa por mis acciones.

-Entonces cuéntame, que aquí estoy para escucharte.-y solo afirmando espere ella comenzara hablar, mientras que yo impaciente esperaba lo que ella me digiera calmara mi irritada paciencia hacia sus actos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Se tarde algo, pero ya estoy de vuelta, respecto a mis otros finc por el momento no los actualizare porque no me a llegado la inspiración para hacerlo y escribir solo lo hago cuando esta llega, ya que si no llega la basura solo entra en mis cerebro.**

 **Sobre Shin, como dije en este capi escribí mas sobre el y sobre la amistad que mantiene con la rubia aun que claro aun falta mas saber sobre el, y su paradero el cual tal vez en el prójimo capi se resuelva.**

 **-Carla?, hasta ahora creo será el capi que mas escribiré de el ya que no voy a negar el por el momento no estará en el fic, o no al menos hasta en un futuro.**

 **-Azusa, también aparecerá en el siguiente capi, al igual que Ruki.**

 **Sobre el sueño de Shu, pues como se pudieron haber dado cuenta el rubio enserio fue malo en el pasado con Yui al igual que sus demás hermanos, ¿Pero la razón? bueno eso también con el paso de los capi. se resolverá además de que escribiré también de el pasado de los demás con la rubia la cual nulo recuerdo tiene de lo que paso o le hicieron ellos, pero tendrá mucho que ver con el fic. A si como también tengo pensado escribir de los años de la rubia viviendo en Nueva York y de sus locuras con Yuki y Shin.**

 **Por ultimo quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios hechos a mi intento de fic. el cual es el que mas me a gusta escribir y creo primero terminare antes de comenzar o tal vez terminar otro.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAP...13**

 **.**

 **(Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfinc)**

 **oki sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

 **Shu**

Encontrarme en una escena donde tenia a Yui en mi regazo mientras que la cubría con mi saco del frio y ella fuertemente me abrazaba mientras que sollozaba en mi pecho, ni siquiera en mis mas locos sueños me lo llegue a imaginar, pero el ahora encontrarme en esta escena y no queriéndola alejar de mi, me hacian pensar que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona egoísta, ya que solo la quería tener egoístamente de esta manera para mi.

Y es que de tan solo recordar aquel día en que la encontré con Reiji durmiendo ella estuvo de este mismo modo con el, por algún motivo me había echo enfurecer al imaginármelos de esta manera y de que el la hubiese tenido en una forma similar a mi, y eso para nada me gustaba, pero simplemente ignorando mis pensamientos y sintiéndola estrecharse mas entre mis brazos regrese a mi realidad y acariciando su cabello me deje llevar entre los dulces sollozos que aun trataba de tranquilizar.

-Subaru...Subaru se encontrara bien.-la escuche hablar bajito y aun con su rostro en mi pecho suspiro.

-Ni idea.-bese una vez mas su cabeza mientras que ella acomodándose mejor en mi me abrazo mas fuerte al igual que yo lo hacia.

-Me a de estar odiado, y se me lo merezco, pero no quiero lo haga, no el, además de que el ahora saber que por mi culpa Subaru golpeo a Ruki me hace sentirme mas culpable.

-Se que el sacar esas conclusiones sobre ese chico fue mi culpa, y mas aun que Subaru pensara el tubo la culpa de esto, pero creme y aun que se Subaru se enojara cuando se entere de la verdad se también el te perdonara y se disculpara con ese chico.-y aun que realmente estaba aliviado ese chico nada había tenido que ver en lo que le había pasado a Yui, ahora por el mismo motivo me sentía culpable al a ver pensado cosas sobre Yui y ese muchacho que no eran, además de que como yo mismo había mencionado yo había sido el que había sacado las conclusiones que habían llevado a Subaru a cometer tal acto de pelear con ese chico al igual que a Kanato, el cual a pesar de que no me agradaba (Por razones de encontrarlo besándose con Yui), tampoco se merecía que fuera involucrado en asuntos que nada tenían que ver con el.

-Aun así, se debí solo separarlos y tratar de calmar a Subaru cuando estaban peleando, pero cuando lo mira gritarme al igual que a Ruki me descontrole, porque no podía entender el porque de sus actos y al no lograr tranquilizarlo y escuchar sus palabras simplemente actué.-y aun que no me agradaba nada Yui hubiese golpeado a Subaru, sabía también a que niveles podía llegar la furia no solo de Subaru si no de también los trillizos y el que Yui no le hubiese temido al mirarlo así me había sorprendido o por lo menos algo porque desde hacia tiempo me había dado cuenta de su fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier cosa, hasta a mi.

-Se Subaru comprenderá cuando le expliques porque lo golpeaste,.-y llevando uno de sus mechones hacia la parte de atrás de su oreja descubrí su cara la cual con unos mas que hinchados y rojos ojos me miraban.-Pero por ahora Yui, tienes que regresar a tu realidad y volver a la vida que tu comportamiento ahora mismo es como si estuvieras muriendo.-y solo removiéndose una vez mas se acomodo mejor en mi regazo mientras que su rostro una vez mas descanso en mi pecho.

-Tu aroma me tranquiliza Shu.-inhalo de mi camisa.-Por favor solo deja lo aspire un poco mas.-y suspirando y dejándola ser me resigne a seguir teniéndola así sobre mi regazo en el cual ya la había tenido suponía desde hacia casi una hora, y solo colocando mi barbilla en su cabeza deje ella siguiera aspirando de mi.

-Yui.-hable cuando supuse ella se había cansado de aspirar mi aroma.

-Mmm.

-Es tarde, tengo hambre y se tu igual, así que por favor ya revive.-y escuchándola reír y levantando la mirada se sentó rectamente.

-Eres un aguafiestas.

-Claro como digas, pero ya levántate, que mis piernas se han dormido.-y solo resoplando la mire levantarse mientras que yo una vez sin sentir su peso en mis piernas hice lo mismo y me puse de pie.-Anda vamos.- la tome de la mano y saliendo de la oficina de la misma forma, pero antes me recordé tenia que despedir a la secretara que nos observaba y mejor que fuera pronto o corría el riesgo de que esta le diera su informe a Ayame la cual sabía explotaría cuando se enterara de todo lo que había pasado.

-Podemos ir a comer ramen.

-Lo que quieras, solo si me prometes así revivirás.- y entrando al elevador y mirándola aun con mi saco puesto trate y quise controlarme para no seguir tomando su mano, pero al no lograrlo y aceptando su mirada de que no le importaba siguiéramos de esta forma no la solté como desde que me había contado lo de el tal Carla, lo cual sin mi arrepentimiento nos había llevado a la escena que jamás borraría de mi memorias, y tan solo sujetándola mas fuerte salimos del elevador para después caminar hacia mi auto el cual en el estacionamiento nos esperaba a que lo abordáramos.

-Tienes que hablar con los trillizos y Subaru.-sabia y tenia perfectamente claro que ella tenia que hablar con ellos, pero sabía y creía no me mentía al pensar que no quería que ella lo hiciera ya que sabía a la perfección ella al contarles lo ocurrido se rompería una vez mas.

-Lo se, pero no por ahora, lo are cuando ellos estén mas calmados, en especial Subaru.-gire a mirarla cuando me detuve en un semáforo en rojo y observándola como recargaba la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana mientras que miraba hacia la nada suspire para de nuevo echar andar el auto.

-Yui.

-Mmm.-y simplemente no pude decir nada al volver a observarla sin que ella me mirara.

-Solo no tardes, porque se así como tu estas pensando en lo ocurridos, ellos también lo hacen, pero a comparación de ti que sabeas la respuesta de lo que paso ello no lo saben.

-Lo se.-y sabiendo por su respuesta tan apagada ella tardaría, solo esperaba ella estuviera mas recuperada cuando volviera a enfrentar a sus demonios los cuales sabía reaparecerían cuando ella enfrentara a nuestros hermanos los cuales también esperaba tuvieran con calma al no tener respuestas de lo ocurrido.

-Que ahí de mi nuevo castigo.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Mi castigo, ¿Cuál será?.

-Entonces, esperas enserio un castigo.-levante una ceja al mirarla y ella frunció el seño al mirarme.

-Metí la pata.

-Hasta el fondo.-y por primera vez desde que la había traído con migo de la universidad ella sonrió solo para mi, al igual que yo.

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

Cuatro semanas, llevaba cuatro semanas sin hablar con los trillizos y Subaru los cuales ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarla o siquiera a dirigirle una palabra la cual por mucho necesitaba, y es que desde lo que había ocurrido con la pelea de Ruki, ninguno había siquiera dirigido le la palabra o no al menos para lo necesario como lo había sido hacia unos días cuando en la mansión habían tenido una cena familiar, y donde todos habían estado presentes y es que ni siquiera cuando ella había tratado de empezar una conversación con Kanato el cual había estado aun lado de su silla en el comedor este si quiera había querido mirarla, y resignada había tenido que agachar la mirada para que su madre no mirara el rechazo que le tenían, pero bueno tampoco era que esperaba ellos hubieran pasado por alto lo que había pasado ya que a Subaru lo habían suspendido por su culpa y mas aparte Kanato había tenido una sanción, además de que sabía por Kou, Ayato no le dirigía la palabra a Ruki ya que después de lo pasado y de que el regresara a la Universidad le había dejado muy claro al peli negro que no lo quería cerca de su hermana, además de que prefería tener la distancia de su amistad por una posible pelea que creía innecesaria después de lo ocurrido con Kanato y Subaru.

Sobre Raito suponía la rubia este era el menos enojado, o quizás el mejor dejando pasar lo que había ocurrido muy aparte de lo que había pasado con Ruki, ya que era el que tal vez mejor la trataba y a pesar de que lo sentía alejado no la trataba con tanta indiferencia cuando la miraba, ya que hasta la saludaba o preguntaba como le iba su día cuando se miraban por casualidad en la universidad.

-Tus hermanos ahora rara vez se dejan ver por aquí.-la rubia miro a Amsi la cual bebiendo de su refresco la miraba y asistiendo con la cabeza le daba la razón, ya que no solo nula vista tenia de ellos en la mansión, sino que ahora también la tenia en la universidad.

-Supongo ellos tratan de estar lo menos cerca de mi, así que ahora ya no le veo casi lo raro después de cuatro semanas.

-Mmm, supongo.-volvió succionar la peli negra de su refresco con su pajilla.-Y ahora esta que quiere.-y al llamar su atención Amsi cuando coloco su baso en la mesa y miro levantando una ceja hacia atrás de ella la rubia giro la cabeza para mirar lo que miraba su amiga, dándose cuenta de lo que había llamado la atención de la peli negra y es que caminando a la mesa donde estaban ella se acercaban Ayka y sus dos amigas las cuales muy serias la miraban y solo al estar delante de la mesa y de sus miradas hablaron.

-Has de estar muy feliz no.-Ayka la miro desde arriba mientras que Yui aun sentada solo la miraba sin entender su molestia hacia ella, ya que no recordaba a verle acho algo para que ella estubiera de ese modo, pero por la mirada de la otra rubia y sus amigas imaginaba que tal vez si, ya que enserio se miraban demasiado molestas al mirarla hacia abajo.

-Maldita sea Ayka, acaso jamás dejaras de molestar.

-Tu cállate cuatro ojos, que la cosa no es con tigo.

-Como me llamaste oxigenada mal teñida.-y solo al escuchar como Amsi había golpeado la mesa al levantarse, la rubia imagino que eso se pondría mal, ya que cuando Amsi se molestaba no había nada que la tranquilizara, o no al menos algo que hubiese funcionado cuando antes ya la había mirado así.

-Amsi, por favor cálmate.-y mirando como la peli negra trataba de tranquilizarse, Yui trato que esto siguieras así, ya que no quería hacer las cosas mas grabes para las dos, y no cuando por cuatro semanas habían estado todo bien para ellas.

-Lo estoy asiendo, pero mejor que estas no vengan con alguna de sus tonterías, porque para como han estado las cosas dudo mucho poder parar una vez que les tumbe las extensiones de su gueca cabeza.-y simplemente tomando de su refresco la peli negra las ignoro para solo dejar a Yui esperando porque las tres chicas frente a ella hablaran.

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

-Te voy a decir una cosa Yui, tal vez te dije antes te respetaba por ser hermana de mi príncipe, pero no por amarlo dejare de lado Ruki es mi familia, mi primo, el cual jamás había estado metido en algo como en lo que estuvo.-suponía se refería a la pelea con Subaru y Kanato, y suponía que muy a mi pesar debía estar callada porque tal vez en su lugar yo hubiese echo lo mismo al reclamarle a la culpable de todo lo que había pasado, la cual en este caso era yo.-Y no es que tenga que defenderlo al haber peleado con Subaru y Kanato, porque se muy bien Ruki puede defenderse de cualquiera, y de eso no tengo duda.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres?, pensé que esto de la molestia era por la pelear con los príncipes.-lo sabía raro sonaba que yo lo digiera así, pero si no se refería a eso a que se refería.

-Tal vez si me molesto que ellos pelearan, pero tal vez no tanto ya que Subaru y Kanato ni siquiera son amigos de Ruki como lo son Ayato y Raito, los cuales no solo han dejado de lado su amistad con el, si no que también con mi hermano.

-Yo realmente lo siento, enserio lamento que ellos.

-Ni siquiera trates de disculparte, porque ahora mismo tus disculpas no balen nada para mi.

-Por favor Ayka, ahora no nos vengas con tus grandezas de princesita que enserio para nada te quedan, y mejor aun porque no te dejas de tonterías y te largas, que nada de lo que paso te incumbe.

-Me incumbe.-Ayka callo a Amsi y yo regresando mi mirada a ella espere siguiera ablando.-Porque sabes Yui a mi me viene valiendo muy poco la pelea, y no me hubiese importado que ellos pelearan si hubiese balido la pena para Ruki.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-A que tu no bales la pena para el.-o por kami, era que acaso ella sabía de lo mío con Ruki.

-Es que acaso el te conto.

-Ruki jamás me conto nada.-me alivie al escuchar eso, ya que no me imaginaba a Ruki contándole de nuestra salidas a ella.-El es un buen muchacho, y nada parecido a los con que quizá tu estas acostumbrada a salir.

-¿Disculpa?.-de que hablaba.

-Hace algunas semanas mi primo mayor enfureció y llego azotando la puerta de la recamara de mi hermano buscando a Ruki, el cual confundido tubo que dar muchas explicaciones por abrece involucrado con la hermana menor de los Sakamaki, la cual no solo había desaparecido es noche, sino que también involucro aun muchacho de buena familia en sus idioteces.-o por kami esto no podía estar pasando, eso no podía ser cierto, o tal vez si ya que ahora entendía toda la furia que mis hermanos le tenían a Ruki.-Pero sabes no tienes que poner esa cara, porque a pesar de todo Ruki es un caballero y no dijo una sola palabra de ti, o no al menos de el que no estabas ahí con el, y a esa hora, pero no por eso mi primo no se contuvo y lo sermoneo hasta cansarse además de que mi padre también lo hizo y todo por tu culpa.

-Yo jamás quise que el.

-Mira Yui, se tu bienes de un país donde podías hacer lo que te diera en gana y aun aquí puedes hacerlo, pero asnos el favor de no involucrar a otras personas y mucho menos a una persona de mi familia, las cual no merecía involucrarse en tus idioteces.-hubiese querido en ese momento responder a su insulto, pero con que derecho lo hacia cuando sabía era verdad lo que me decía, yo había involucrado a Ruki en mis tonterías y no solo eso, había distanciado su amistad con mis hermanos.

-Se que ahora mismo no sirve de mucho decir que lo siento por el mal rato que paso tu familia esa noche.

-Exacto no sirve de nada.-exhale antes de volver a hablar.

-Lo se, pero aun así te pido una disculpa al igual que a tu familia, ya que jamás fue mi intensión que pasara esto Ayka, y aun que tu no eres mi persona favorita en este lugar.-la mire levantar una ceja mientras hacia una mueca.-Se ahora mismo tienes razón y yo tratare de que jamás se vuelva a repetir algo como lo que paso esa noche.

-Claro ahora pide disculpas, pero eso no quita dejaremos de lado que por su maldita culpa nuestros príncipes ni siquiera quieren a alguien cerca de ellos, además de que probablemente dejaran el basquetbol y ya no los miraremos jugar.-y en ese momento abrí demasiado mis ojos al escuchar esas palabras de Yumiko la cual molesta miraba a Ayka para después mirarme a mi.

-Eso no pude ser cierto, ellos no pueden.

-Pues lo aran, todos en el equipo comentan eso y si tu no arreglas esto pronto ellos ya no formaran parte del equipo, y créeme enana.-se acerco mas a mi Yumiko mientras que yo sin quitar mi mirada de ella no podía parpadear por el asombro de sus palabras.-Que si antes deje de lado tu maldita presencia a mi alrededor esta vez no lo voy hacer.

-¿Es una amenaza?.-ok, me puse de pie frente a ella mientras que nos mirábamos a los ojos, claro yo levantando mi mirada mientras que ella la agachaba un poco, porque una cosa era que vinieran y me reclamaran por cosas que sabía tenia culpa, pero otra era que se pusieran a amenazarme mientras que yo callada les bajaba la mirada, y es que no, yo no era así y a mi nadie me amenazaba y menos aun una flacucha teñida de pelos rojos que se creía mas que yo.

-Tómalo como quieras, per como te dije, si antes me molestaba tu presencia aspirando mi aire, ahora si los príncipes salen del equipo mi aire compartiendo el tulló me esquiara mas, y créeme que no quieres que pase eso.-ok ahora entendía que eso en verdad era una amenaza.

-Descuida, que es lo que menos quiero, ya que si llegaras a esas tales condiciones dudo mucho alguno de mis _hermanos_ si quiera vuelva a fijarse en ti, porque vamos a que chico le gustaría mirar a una chica asqueándose.-y solo sintiendo el golpe contra la mesa detrás de mi y en mi espalda baja supe la teñida se había molestado por mis palabras y regresándole el empujón la mire ir un poco hacia atras, mientras que Amsi poniéndose de pie y aun lado mío me tomo de la mano al igual que Ayka detuvo a Yumiko cuando ella nuevamente intento acercárseme.

-Basta Yumiko.-Amsi la jalo de la mano para que la mirara.-Que en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es tener mas problemas, y Yui.-me miro Ayka.-Tan solo creo debemos olvidar esto, Yumiko no esta en sus cinco sentidos, y lo de los príncipes la tiene muy alterada.

-Ella es una.

-CALLATE YUMIKO.-y si antes pensaba ya teníamos la mínima atención, la cafetería ahora mismo y con el grito de Ayka y la forma en que había jalado a Yumiko parecía que una vez mas y como ya era costumbre nos habíamos vuelto el centro de atención de toda la unibersidad.-Y vámonos.-volvió a jalar a Yumiko mientras que Yumiko molesta se zafo de su agarre y se giro para marcharse mientras que Ayka y la otra rubia hicieron lo mismo después de ella.

-Esto me esta cansando.-escuche a Amsi bufar mientras que tomando asiento tomo su refresco y bebió de el.-Pero aun que me cueste creerlo y aun que no quiera ahora mismo pienso que ellas tienen razón.-y sin siquiera poder protestar aspire aire y lo deje salir ya que sabía y a mi pesar Amsi tenia razón.

-Lo se.-tome asiento.-Pero, ya ni siquiera se como resolver esto, porque por un lado esta lo de Ruki, lo de Subaru y Kanato, mucho mas lo de Subaru ya que seguro me a de estar odiando.

-Y con justa razón, porque por favor Yui lo abofeteaste, y créeme que eso hasta a mi me dolió.

-Lo se, pero es que en ese momento ya no sabia mas que hacer, Ruki estaba en el piso y Subaru como loco tratando de golpearlo, y cuando vi la sangre, simplemente reaccione, además de que el que Subaru me estuviera gritando no me ayudo en nada.

-Lo se, pero.

-Pero Amsi, ahora ya no ahí peros, mis hermanos seguramente están odiando a Ruki por algo que ni siquiera tiene la culpa, y el verdadero culpable ahora mismo solamente se a de encontrar felis preparando su boda.

-Sabes que el no tiene la culpa.

-Lo se.-tape mis ojos al sentirlos húmedos y llena de frustración pensaba que esto no podía ser peor.

-Mira Yui enserio lo siento por todo, por lo de tus hermanos, lo de Ruki hasta lo de Carla, pero admitámoslo la única culpable de todo esto y de tantos embrollos y mal entendidos eres tu, y tu baja confianza al aceptar ayuda de las personas.-limpie las lagrimas que escapaban de mis ojos y levantado la mirada mire a Amsi.

-Jamás la e necesitado.

-Pues eso no parece ahora, porque si tan solo hubieses confesado todo desde el principio esto no abría pasado, y mejor aun, no abrías metido a Ruki en problemas que el no se merecía.

-Pero es que.

-Pero es que nada Yui, acepte que me digieras que no querías contarles porque aun te dolía hablar de Carla con ellos, pero esto es ridículo, porque ahora sabiendo lo que paso con Ruki ni siquiera pareciera que te importa que ellos no se hablen, que dejen el Basquetbol, y peor aun que piensen cosas que no son de su mejor amigo.-cobarde, era lo único que podía escuchar en estos momentos en mi cabeza, ya que era en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, una cobarde que no quería lidiar con sus problemas los cuales no solo me estaban alterando la vida sino que también habían involucrado a una persona que ni siquiera tenia culpa en ello, y mientras que sonaba la campana para dar el aviso de la nueva clase y mirando Amsi poniéndose de pie y acomodándose su mochila hable.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?.-Amsi suspiro.

-Cuéntales todo, lo de Carla, lo de Ruki todo, como pasaron las cosas hasta puedes contarles lo que paso la noche en que nos embriagamos, no les dejes nada de lado y aclara sus dudas, no los dejes con peros, pero sobre todo Yui no esperes mas, sáltate una clase o dos si así lo necesitas, pero ya basta de ignorar esto.

-Shu me castigara.

-Tal vez, pero que acaso no el mismo te a dicho que resuelvas esto, además que dudo mucho se moleste mas de lo que ya esta con tigo.-y soltando aire giro la mirada hacia los lados.-Esto se quedo vacío, así que mejor me marcho y tu decide, entras a clases o resuelves esto pero ya.-y comenzando a caminar me dejo atrás y en el mimo lugar mientras que pensando en que tenia razón y tenia que resolver esto pero ya, eso era ya, pero también no era tan tonta y sabiendo Shu ya no tendría mas consideraciones con migo tome mi mochila y corriendo llegue a mi clase la cual estaba apunto de comenzar.

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

-Subaru.-grito al momento de mirar al albino saliendo de su clase y es que tan rápido y finalizo la suya la rubia había salido disparada de su salón y creyendo no llegar a tiempo grito el nombre del albino cuando lo miro caminar en su contra, mientras que el parándose y girando en el mimo lugar la espero hasta que ella corriendo aun llego a donde estaba el.

-Que quieres.-ok sabía ella posiblemente Subaru estaba enojado, o mas bien lo tenia claro, pero que el la mirara y hablara así eran cosas muy diferentes, ya que ahora mismo podía recordar porque Subaru la intimidaba tanto y peor aun la asustaba, y es que ahora mismo y teniéndolo enfrente de ella no podía pensar en como posiblemente podría hablar con el sin que la hiciera sentir tan pequeña y cual niñita enfrente de el, pero no, negó con la cabeza cuando su Inner la hizo reaccionar y desechando esos pensamientos y armándose de valor quiso hablar.-Tal vez para ti no sea importante ir a clases, pero para mi si, así que si no me vas a decir nada es mejor que me marche.-y si tan solo Subaru no se hubiese girado ella no abría reaccionado así, pero cuando menos lo pensó y para asombro del albino y unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí la reacción de la rubia fue la mas sorprendente ya que aferrándose por detrás a su camisa y soltando lagrimas ella lo detuvo, mientras que el sin avanzar solo escucho por un segundo sus sollozos.

-Por favor Subaru, no te vallas sin escuchar antes lo que tengo que decirte.

-Pues si vas a hablar hazlo ya, que las clases están por comenzar y creme que para como están las cosas dudo mucho Shu pueda soportar mas faltas por tu parte a tus clases.-si tal vez se había percatado el albino no habían sido las mejores palabras que le había podido dar en tales condiciones y menos al girarse y mirarla, pero ya dichas que mas podía decir.

-Lo se, y créeme trato ya no darle problemas.-miro a Yui descender la mirada mientras que limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos.-Pero esto ahora es importante y quiero arreglarlo de una vez por todas ya que no soporto tu no me mires después de lo que paso.-y levantando la mirada una vez mas lo miro.-Es por eso que te pido me dejes explicarte las cosas, para que solo así tu tengas las explicaciones que te mereces.

-Entonces piensas contármelo todo.-miro a la rubia afirmar.-Entonces habla.

-No ahora Subaru.-y escuchándolo chasquear los dientes la rubia lo miro una vez mas girarse a lo cual ella rápido y antes de que el avanzara se lo volvió a impedir sujetando su manos y sin soltarlo lo volvió a mirar al igual que el.-Yo tan solo te pido por el momento esperes, y al terminar las clases pedirte valla a la azotea del edificio principal, yo ahí te esperare y creme responderé todas tus preguntas, por favor Subaru.

-Como sea.-el albino volvió a chasquear los dientes mientras que la rubia sonriendo soltó su manos.

-Entonces, yo te esperare hermano.-y antes de mirarla acomodar su mochila en su hombro, y de que pasara por su lado, el albino la miro una vez mas sonreír mientras que se alejaba por un lado de el dejándolo parado ahí mientras que sus preguntas seguían sin responderse, pero pensando también pronto serian contestadas.

-Joven a su clase.-salió de sus pensamientos al mirar al profesor que delante de el lo miraba, e ignorándolo y sin que siquiera le importara camino por un lado de el dejándolo de tras.

 **x**

 **x**

Y solo después de terminar las clases, y sabiendo pronto tendría las respuestas a sus preguntas el albino siguió subiendo las escaleras las cuales lo llevarían a la azotea donde solo después de abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, y es que no solo ahí no se encontraba la rubia, sino que además no se encontraba solo ya que ahí al frente de el y mirándolo se encontraban Ayato y Raito los cuales sin apartar la mirada de la suya lo siguieron mirando hasta que este serró la puerta tras de el.

-Supongo Yui también te busco a ti Subaru, y te pidió vinieras aquí después de que terminaran las clases no es así.-Subaru afirmo a las palabras dichas por Ayato y mirando también como este miraba a Raito, espero este digiera algo mas.

-Tks...al parecer Bitchi-chan no solo me sito a mi como en un principio lo imagine, sino que mas bien nos sito a todos, supongo para aclarar lo que a pasado.-y justo en ese momento y antes de que el albino quisiera decir algo e interrumpiera al castaño todos giraron sus miradas al escuchar la perilla de la puerta siendo nueva mente girada, e imaginando quien era lo confirmaron cuan Yui entro por la puerta y no sola ya que detrás de ella y sujetado fuertemente por la mano venia Kanato el cual con mala cara y deformando aun mas su rostro los miro al entrar.

-Lamento si los hice esperar, pero tarde demasiado en convencer a Kanato de que viniera con migo.-y mirando como kanato se deciso de agarre de la rubia, también miraron como este cambio su expresión para después chasquear los dientes y girar la mirada.

-En ves de estar dando disculpas lo que deberías de hacer es hablar, así no nos aras perder mas el tiempo.-Kanato la miro de nuevo y afirmando Yui miro al resto de su hermanos lo cuales atentos esperaban ella hablara.

-Primero que nada, Ayato, yo quiero darte las gracias.-y mirándola el peli rojo trato de comprender sus palabras, las cuales confundiéndolo trataba de analizar para así darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba ablando, porque al parecer y por su mirada creía no se refería a lo que casi había pasado entre ellos esa noche, lo cual hasta ahora realmente lo tenia confundido al pensar si ella lo recordaría.-Por lo que hiciste aquella noche al dejarme dormir en tu recamara.-así que eso era.-Yo realmente se que fui una insensata al aparecerme así como si nada y en las condiciones que me encontraba en su departamento, y por lo mismo yo.

-Si te ayudo, te ayudo a entrar al departamento, te ayudo permitiéndote dormir en su recamara, y además a desvestirte, si lo sabemos Yui así que no tienes que seguir pidiéndole disculpas que tenemos mas que claro el te ayudo.

-Subaru.

-Que Raito, por que callarme si es algo que sabemos todos aquí es verdad, así que no se porque tendría que callarme.

-No sabes ni siquiera de que estas ablando Subaru, así que has caso y sierra la boca.-y tan solo chasqueando los dientes esta ves el albino en vez de seguir mirando a Ayato el cual también lo miraba, giro su mirada para esta vez mirar a Yui la cual sin despegar la mirada de el parecía asustada.

-Tampoco no es algo en lo que tendrías que molestarte Subaru, ya que como dije, Ayato tan solo me ayudo, y si el me quito la ropa fue porque estaba completamente mojada, al igual que también se que si me quede semi desnuda fue porque yo se que tan terca puedo ser cuando estoy borracha.

-Valla, al parecer por lo menos aceptas tu culpa, pero sabes, hasta ahora eso es lo que menos me importa en este asunto, y mejor aun porque no te dejas de estos malditos rodeos y hablar de lo que realmente deberías hablar.

-Yo tan solo...quiero aclarar bien las cosas.-la rubia agacho la mirada y escuchando una vez mas a Subaru charquear los dientes supo Raito tenia que intervenir ya que para como apenas estaban comenzando las cosas no iban nada bien.

-Bitchi-chan simplemente continua y deja de lado el mal humor de Subaru, que ya todos estamos acostumbrados a que el sea así.-y sonriéndole quiso creer el castaño que con esa acción la rubia se había tranquilizado un poco, ya que mirándola inhalar aire ella asistió con la cabeza, pero también una vez mas para su sorpresa y enojo Subaru la interrumpió golpeando la malla que rodeaba la azotea.

-Por lo menos sabemos Subaru tiene derecho de estar molesto, después de todo como no estarlo después de que nuestra querida hermana aquí presente, prefirió defender a su "novio" en vez de a sus hermanos.-y ganándose la atención el peli morado por parte de la rubia, este simplemente siguió con su mirada seria mientras que Subaru una vez mas chasqueo los dientes molesto.

-Ruki no es.

-Novio, Ruki era tu novio.-Ayato negó.-Están diciendo que Ruki era tu novio o es tu novio Yui.-la rubia negó.

-Valla genio.-Subaru y Kanato aplaudieron mientras que molesto Ayato pasaba miradas entre los dos.-Y se supone son amigos, pero al parecer no tanto ya que par de tarados.-Subaru miro a Ayato y Raito los cuales molestos le igualaban la mirada.-No solo su amigo se burlo de ustedes y su "amistad" si no que también de su hermana.

-Bata Subaru, entiende que Ruki no.

-Maldita sea, y tu basta de repetir su nombre para defenderlo, porque no solo no te importo defenderlo y dejarme a mi de lado, sino que también ahora mismo no paras de querer justificarlo.-el albino miro a la rubia la cual soltando lagrimas trataba de igualarle la mirada pero sin lograrlo termino bajándola mientras que sollozaba.-Cuando a el se noto no le importo dejarte de lado, y dejarte en tan lamentables condiciones, mientras que a los que tu dices hermanos los dejaste de lado por ese idiota.

-Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte.

-Explicarme, explicarme que Yui, el porque nos dejaste de lado a Kanato y a mi por el, o el porque no te importo otra cosa que no fuera ese idiota.-la rubia negó y solo cuando no pudo soportarlo mas y recordando como si esa misma escena la hubiese mirado ayer, Raito se interpuso, y es que ya no podía seguir mirando como Subaru le recordaba las tantas escenas que su cabeza quería borrar de el mismo interpretándolo y asiendo derramar a la rubia tras de el tantas lagrimas.

-Cállate de una maldita vez Subaru.-y colocándose al frente de el albino, Rairo lo miro desde un poco mas arriba, mientras que Subaru igualándole la mirada no dejaba de retarlo con la misma.

-Y porque e de callarme cuando es mas que la maldita verdad, tu y Ayato van por la vida comportándose como unos idiotas mientras que su "amigo" se burlaba de su hermana.-hizo las comillas

-Ya basta los dos, y tu Yui deberías de una maldita vez reaccionar y darte cuenta que si todo esto esta pasando es por tu culpa, y el no hablar para así de una vez sacarnos de estas malditas dudas, así que deja de pensar y dinos de una maldita vez porque defendiste a ese idiota, y como a dicho Subaru nos dejaste de lado a nosotros.-Kanato la jalo por el brazo y ella mirándolo a los ojos temió una vez mas y agacho la mirada, ya que tan aterrada la tenia esa mirada lila que no dudo por un minuto mandar todo al diablo y salir corriendo, pero sabiendo su hermano no la dejaría ir se resistió a sus impulsos y levantando la mirada solo una vez mas sintió cuando Ayato la jalo, y llevándola hacia el la aparto de kanato.

-LA ESTAS LASTIMADO IDIOTA.

-Y A TI QUE MALDITA SEA TE IMPORTA AYATO, CUANDO TU Y RAITO SON LO QUE MENOS DEBERIAN DE OPINAR EN ESTO.

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ SUBARU.-y justo en ese momento y soltando a la rubia, Ayato camino hacía Subaru el cual sin moverse solo observo a su hermano el cual apartando a Raito lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para después azotarlo contra la malla de protección que se encontraba tras de el.

-Golpéame si eso quieres, anda, GOLPÉAME.

-PAREN YA.-grito la rubia mientras que Raito tomándola por la cintura la levanto un poco al detenerla, y pegarla a el para que no se acercara a Ayato y Subaru los cuales furiosos estaba seguro el castaño pronto se agarrarían a golpes, pero para su alivio no lo hicieron ya que Ayato siendo el mas consiente de la escena que estaba asiendo soltó a Subaru, mientras que el albino desesperado solo se giro para después golpear con su puño la maya una vez mas.

-No debiste haber regresado, debiste haberte quedado en Nueva York y ahorrado este maldito enojo, porque tu siempre tienes que tener la culpa de todo, porque tu.-se giro el albino para mirar a la rubia.

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VES SUBARU, SINO TE JURO QUE YO MISMO TE CALLARE Y CREME QUE SI TE LO DIGO CON ADVERTENCIA, ES PORQUE TENGO DEMASIADAS GANAS DE ACERLO.-y así lo hizo el albino se callo cuando al girarse de nuevo miro la furia en los ojos de su hermano mayor, el cual aun detrás de la rubia lo miraba con furia mientras que Kanato lo tomaba por un brazo para que no se le echara en sima, y tan solo relajándose cuando miro a Kanato soltar a Raito supo el había echo lo mismo.

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Esto tenia que ser el peor castigo que kamisama había podido darme, porque si sabia en la vida había echo cosas de las cuales no estaba muy orgullosa, pero el ahora enfrentarme a mis hermanos los cuales al frente de mi solo me observaban como si fuera la mayor desgracia en sus vidas y Subaru corroborándomelo con aquellas palabras al igual que Shu tan solo algunos días atrás, me hacían darme cuenta que enserio el aber regresado a sus vidas no había sido tan bueno como yo lo había pensado.

-Yui.-hubiese querido que nada de esto pasara, hubiese querido haber pensado mejor las cosas en el pasado, haberle dado una mejor explicación de mis actos a Carla, haber pensado mejor que el regresar a Japón no era tan buena idea como yo creía, haber reflexionado con cada corrección por mis actos cuando Shin me decía que era por mi bien, pero mas que nada no haber involucrado a otras personas en mis errores.

-Yui, yo.-y pensando esto no podía ser peor tan solo tape mis rostro con mis manos cuando el llanto me venció y supe mi rostro en estos momentos se miraba a sus ojos tan patético, y es que esa sabia era la única forma en la cual me podían mirar, ya que sintiéndome yo misma patética no podía pensar ellos me mirarían diferente.

-Yui.-y es que ni siquiera al sentir el abrazo por parte de Raito y el que el tratara de que yo lo mirara me hicieron levantar la mirada, ya que no podía hacerlo cuando me sentía tan miserable.-Yui por favor, tranquilízate y mírame...enserio por favor no quiero mirarte así.-y tan solo sintiendo una vez mas como Raito intentaba tranquilizarme, acepte sus brazos para abrasarme con fuerza a el mientras que mi cabeza acurrucada en su pecho detenía mis lagrimas de que siguieran cayendo al piso.

-Yui, hermana.-y escuchando aun lado la voz de Kanato llamándome gire mi cabeza en el pecho de Raito para mirarlo, mientras que el extendiendo su mano hacia mi me llamaba al igual que con su mirada la cual no pude soportar mirar, y se parándome del abrazo de Raito corrí para acurrucarme ahora en los brazos de mi otro hermano el cual llevando su respiración entre el gueco de mi cabeza y hombro me tranquilizo.-Yui por favor tan solo tienes que hablar y contarnos lo que paso, decirnos si fue verdad lo que pensamos paso con Ruki,...o decirnos si el te hizo algo.

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

Y mientras que la rubia y el peli lila aun seguían abrazados y sin soltarse a los lados sus hermanos tan solo observaban la escena celosos, y analizando el comportamiento de la rubia el cual para nada podían comprender ya que ella misma no les daba ninguna alternativa de sentido por sus acciones y comportamiento ahora mismo.

-Claro que el fue el culpaba, así que como negarlo cuando ella misma no pude ahora mismo ni siquiera explicárnoslo.-y acercándose el albino a su hermana y hermano simplemente hablo al ya estar arto de todo, del llanto de la rubia, el que solo el se pusiera en ese estado de desesperación por su comportamiento, y el que ella simplemente no hablara y les confirmara que así era y todo su llanto era por aquel bastardo.

-Por que simplemente no dejan de pensar que todo esto fue a causa de el.-y solo cuando peso el albino ella ya no reaccionaria y dejaría su llanto de lado, ella lo hizo y al fin secando sus lagrimas lo miro.

-Porque tu simplemente no puedes explicárnoslo, MALDITA SEA YUI,.-y respirando trato el albino de tranquilizarse ya que nada bueno salía cuando el gritaba.-Ya basta de esto, y tan solo habla y dinos lo que te paso, porque actúas así, porque defiendes tanto a ese idiota.-y por fin pasando lo que todos esperaban una vez mas exploto Subaru al ya no mas aguantar la actitud de la rubia, la cual bajando la mirada simplemente callo a las palabras que al fin pensaron ella les diría para así saber la verdad y el porque de su actitud.

-MALDITA.

-PORQUE TU SOLO SACAS CONCLUSIÓ NES, PORQUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE NADA DE ESTO TUBO QUE VER CON UN CHICO AL QUE ACABO DE CONOSER.-y al mismo tiempo y sin ya no soportarlo la rubia también exploto a tantos reclamos por parte de su hermano el cual sorprendido al igual que todos los demás tan solo la observaron.

-Y COMO NO ASERLO CUANDO TU SOLO ME DAS MOTIBOS DE ACERLO.-y solo cuando por ultima vez peso Subaru tenia razón, la rubia llevo hacia al frente su mochila y sacando de ella un sobre se lo entrego a Subaru el cual confundido tan solo al ya no tener mas respuestas por parte de la rubia tomo el sobre, y abriéndolo rápidamente y observándolo se dio cuenta ese no era solo un sobre sino que mas bien era una invitación, y no cualquier ya que esta iba dirigida para la rubia, y en ella venia también escrito un nombre que ya por mucho detestaba.-Este es en verdad el motivo.

-Dame eso.-Raito le arrebato el sobre a Subaru para mirarlo y después mirar a la rubia.-Yui.-y tan solo después de regresarle la invitación a Subaru se acerco a la rubia para abrasarla mientras que su otros hermanos al igual que el miraban la invitación para después mirar a su hermana la cual escondía su cara en el pecho de Raito.

-Tanto te duele que el se valla a casar.-hablo Ayato mirando a su hermano y hermana aun abrazados.-Pensé que esto estaba olvidado para ti, porqué según tu, tu misma terminaste con el...Yui, dinos la verdad, que paso con tigo y esa persona.- la rubia aspiro en el pecho de Raito para después alejarse de el y secar sus lagrimas con su mano y así mirar a sus demás hermanos.

-Yo les mentí.-y solo al mirar las reacciones de su hermanos al confesarles eso pensó en solo hablar y ya no dejar que mas conflictos pasaran por su cobardía, no, ya no lo soportaba mas, y comenzando a hablar les conto todo, lo de la propuesta, su miedo al aceptar, el como termino su relación con Carla todo les conto mientras que ellos atentos tan solo la escucharon hasta que ella termino de hablar.

-Debite contárnoslo desde el comienzo, nosotros abríamos entendido todo.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero tenia tanta vergüenza por mi comportamiento, y después con lo que paso con Ruki simplemente me asuste mas de hablar con ustedes, y luego Subaru y Kanato al míralos pelear yo,.-la rubia soltó lagrimas al mirar a Subaru.-Lo siento, se fui una idiota por no contarles a ustedes mis hermanos, y déjalos se hicieran ideas que no eran además de que por mi culpa Ruki fue el mas afectado con mis actos.- y solo en ese momento y para sorpresa de Yui, Raito camino hacia Subaru y rezando porque no hubiese mas conflictos quiso caminar hacia el pero impidiéndoselo Kanato la tomo de la mano.

-Déjalos resuelvan ellos esto.-hablo el peli lila mirándolos de frente.

-Quiero saber por que tus ideas a que entre Ruki y Yui hubo algo, porque Shu lo pensaba, porque el lo llamo esa noche y porque tu peleaste con el y le metiste esa idea a Kanato.

-Yo no le metí ninguna idea.

-Rai.-Kanato apretó la mano de Yui para que callara.

-No hables y déjalos hablar a ellos.-y tan solo al mirar la mirada de Kanato ante la escena de Raito y Subaru, la rubia supo debía a serle caso a Kanato, ya que el los conocía mejor que ella y por lógica sabría si ellos estaban bien o mal al hablar.

-Estaba molesto si, dije cosas que no debía y Kanato las escucho, además que en lo de Shu yo no me metí, el sin que nadie se lo digiera llamo a Yuma para que el fuera y buscara a Yui con Ruki pero no estaba con el, y recordando cosas me hice ideas de ellos juntos, además después de lo que tu dijiste sobre Yui, que se había puesto así por un chico me lo corrobore mas.-y girando a mirar a la rubia el castaño la analizo para después volver a mirar a su hermano albino.

-Que cosas recordaste de ellos.

-Que Subaru barias veces me miro junta con Ruki.-hablo la rubia y el castaño giro a mirarla mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo.

-¿Ustedes salían?.-la rubia negó.

-Ruki y yo nos conocimos al yo entrar a la universidad ,y después de eso nos hicimos buenos amigo, por eso abecés estábamos juntos y Subaru nos miraba.

-Eso no tiene sentido a que Shu pensara que tu estabas con el aquella noche.

-Yo pelie con Shu por cosas, es por eso que el se hizo ideas de mi relación con Ruki, además de que le grite algunas cosas que posiblemente causaron que el pensara que yo tenia algo con el.

-¿Cosas como que?.-hablo Kanato.

-Shu quería que dejara de hablar con Ruki, y yo me moleste y le dije que no me alejaría de el, y que si quería yo podría tener algo con el, y el no me lo impediría.-o por kami y si pensaba la rubia después de lo que paso y del tanto llanto derramado no podría llegar a algo tan vergonzoso después, se equivoco, ya que tener esta platica si la estaba avergonzando, y mucho, y no porque le diera pena hablar de sus romances, para nada eso estaba de mas, lo que realmente le daba pena era que Raito y Ayato eran los que mas molestos se miraban y eso solo le hacía que le llegaran a la mente aquellas palabras que tanto le había dicho Amsi, y de las cueles ella tontamente se había reído, (A ningún chico le gusta que su hermana salga con alguno de sus amigos).

-¿Ruki te gusta?.-y si hubiese pensado que su cara ya roja no podía arderle aun mas se equivoco cuando Ayato le hizo aquella pregunta.

-Hmh.

-Te gusta.-y presionándola hablo Raito, y ella nerviosa afirmo.

-Pero no es como que comenzare a salir con el, porque si acepto Ruki es guapo y si e salido con el.

-¿Saliste con el?.-(o claro Yui échale mas leña al fuego), le grito su Inner cuando le dio un golpe mental y ella miro a Ayato con una mirada molesta.

-Bueno si una vez, pero nada paso solo salimos y ya, Ruki es un excelente chico y todo pero, o diablos.-desde cuando el que ella les mintiera y todo lo demás de Carla y lo que pasaron les importaba menos que esta platica, bueno suponía que desde que se habían enterado que el chico con el que había salido era Ruki su creía ella mejor amigo.

-Que paso entre Ruki y tu en verdad Yui.-ok esto se estaba poniendo grabe enserio pensó la rubia cuando al girar la mirada hacia todos sus hermanos, miro sus miradas molestas mientras que ellos esperaban su respuesta, pero bueno tampoco era que fuera tan grabe lo que había pasado entre el peli negro y ella, y creía a estas alturas cuando ya todo podía ir mejor entre sus hermanos y ella un motivo como este no podía causar mas líos en su relación familiar.

-Bueno.-y se coloco un mechón hacia tras mientras que trataba de encontrar las palabras para comenzar, pero como hacerlo cuando todos ahí parecía que la tenían en un interrogatorio.-Aaaa, si Ruki me gusta me parece un chico atractivo y todo eso y si salí con el pero nada paso solo salimos y ya, no le veo algo malo a eso, digo ustedes salen con chicas y yo no ando enojándome porque lo hacen.

-Si, pero da la casualidad que a esas chicas tu ni siquiera las conoces y nosotros a Ruki si.

-Precisamente porque lo conocen Raito, creo deben saber que el es un buen chico.-(Mierda, y como diablos negarlo), pensó el castaño cuando claramente las palabras de la rubia eran correctas, porque como negar que Ruki no podía ser una de las mejores personas con la que pudiera salir la rubia, y hasta tal vez comenzar una relación sin que el pudiera oponerse.

-Pero en todo caso.-y solo en ese momento y después de las antes palabras por parte de la rubia todos volvieron a mirarla.-Yo no voy a salir mas con Ruki, o no al menos por el motivo de comenzar algo.

-Sera lo mejor.-todos giraron sus miradas hacia Subaru el cual serio miraba a la rubia, hasta que se percato de lo que había dicho y giro su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Subaru tiene razón, digo después de lo que paso con.-callo el castaño.-Tu ex, no creo debas tener algo mas con alguien, o no al menos en una relación hasta que pienses mejor las cosas, ya que ahora mismo creo no estas preparada para comenzar una relación.-la rubia afirmo.

-Creo lo mismo.

-En todo caso me alegro las cosas se hallan aclarado, y todo esto este mejor.-Raito volvió a abrazar a la rubia levantándola por el acto un poco del piso.

-Si yo también me alegro.

-Si, si todos nos alegramos, pero ya suéltala.-Kanato los separo colocando sus manos en medio de ellos y alejándolos.-Odio solo la quieras para ti Raito.-Raito sonrió de lado.-Además es tarde y todos debemos ir a trabajar, pero antes otra cosa.-Kanato miro a la rubia aun serio.-Shu y Reiji ya están enterados de esto, de lo de esos idiotas.-idiotas, suponía la rubia se refería a Carla y Ruki, aun que le molestaba que llamara de esa manera también a Ruki.

-Si, Shu sabe de lo de la invitación y todo lo demás y si también sabe lo de Ruki, porque como les dije antes, el me miro con Ruki además de que me prohibió volver a mirarlo o tan siquiera hablarle.

-Que ahí de Reiji.

-También lo sabe todo.-Kanato hizo una mueca.

-Bata de hacer mas embrollos Kanato, Yui ya nos conto todo lo que debía, así que ya no ahí que hablar mas de esto, ya que esto se acabo.

-Raito tiene razón Kanato.-Ayato camino hacia ellos.-Esto se acabo, y como dijiste antes tu mismo, tenemos que irnos antes de que Reiji nos acumule mas horas de trabajo por tardar tanto en llegar.-Y solo antes de seguir caminando tomo la mano de la rubia y la entrelazo con la suya.-Vámonos yo te llevare a la oficina de Shu, ya que seguro ahora mismo a de estar muy molesto por tu tardanza.-y jalándola un poco comenzaron a avanzar pero solo unos pasos ya que antes de que el peli rojo abriera la puerta Raito los paro ablando.

-Entonces yo me iré con ustedes.-Raito camino hacia ellos y tomo la otra mano de la rubia.

-¿Y eso porque?, tu trajiste tu propio auto, así que márchate en el.

-O vamos Ayato, nos dirigimos al mismo lugar y que Shu nos mire llegar con Yui a ambos en ves de a solo uno será mejor para que su humor con Yui no se ponga tan malo, además soy el hermano mayor ahora mismo y yo se lo que debemos hacer.-Ayato chasqueo los dientes.

-Como sea.-jalo a la rubia y comenzaron a caminar, mientras que Raito y los demás los seguían escaleras abajo.

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Había pasado un mes desde aquella platica que había tenido con los chicos, un mes en la cual las cosas habían mejorado aunque al comienzo había tenido mis dudas en lograrlo ya que para mi sorpresa ellos bueno solo Kanato y Subaru se alejaban aun de mi, pero los cuales con el paso de los días y momentos juntos creía yo habían superado todo ya que ahora mas que nunca nos llevábamos de maravilla aun que Subaru aun me intimidaba con sus cambios de humor a los cuales me estaba acostumbrando igual que a los celos de Kanato, el cual parecía estar mas pegado a mi o mejor dicho a que no me acercara a nadie que no fuera ellos, pero bueno era algo de lo que no podía quejarme ya que me encantaba que fuera así con migo y por raro que sonara me encantaba me celara cuándo me miraba con alguien mas, sobre Ayato y Raito me había enterado por Kou ellos habían hablado con Ruki y al parecer su amistad había vuelto a ser la misma de antes de mi llegada, y eso me ponía realmente feliz ya que no me gustaba la idea de que yo había arruinado su amistad, aun que según Kou no la había arruinado sino mejorado ya que ahora mis hermanos habían madurado un poco con esto en especial Ayato, cosa que realmente no había entendido pero me había alegrado al mirar lo feliz que había puesto eso a Kou el cual parecía el mas aliviado con lo que me había contado, y respecto a Reiji a Shu bueno mi relación con ellos iba mejor que nunca aun que eso se lo ameritaba a que como podía portarme mal para ellos, cuando creía yo me tenían de por vida resguardada y sin salir de la casa, oficina y universidad.

-Entonces.-afirme cuando llego Amsi a mi casillero donde yo acomodaba mis libros.

-Mis padres saldrán a una obra de teatro y Reiji no estará creo tendrá una sita, así que si.-cerré el casillero.-Esta noche podremos tener una noche de chicas, y no se hasta podríamos acabarnos una pizza completa.

-O por kami.-Amsi tapo su boca.-Somos tan malas.-y seguido de eso comenzamos a reír, y es que tan solo hacia unos día al fin Shu me había dejado algo mas libre, o bueno los suficiente para salir de compras o tener una noche de chicas y era por lo mismo que ahora mismo estaba mas feliz, o bueno lo suficiente lo había estado antes de que Amsi golpeara mi costado con su hombro y yo levantara mi mirada para mirar a Ruki el cual caminaba por enfrente de mi con otro chico.-Ya no han vuelto a hablar.-negué.

-Después de que hablamos la ultima vez, y de que yo no respondiera sus mensajes el simplemente dejo de hablar con migo al igual que yo con el.-y es que era tan frustrante tener que hacer esto, no hablarle cuando yo le había causado tantos problemas, y después como cobarde había cortado nuestra amistad la cual según mis propias palabras seguiría.

-Entiendo esto lo haces porque sea mejor tu relación con tus hermanos, pero no crees actuaste demasiado exagerada al contar por completo tu amistad con el, digo míralo el es un buen chico y creo el llevaría muy bien que solo fueran amigos.

-Si lo se, pero como te dije antes Ruki me atrae, y mucho, y no me creo capas de controlar mis impulsos a hacer una tontería cerca de el como la ultima ves en la enfermería, digo mierda, Amsi solo me basto con mirar su mirada azul para perderme y besarlo, porque si yo lo bese.-Amsi palmeo mi espada.

-Lo se, lo se, pero vamos por lo menos deberías intentarlo y si realmente crees que no podrás con solo una amistad deberías aclarárselo al igual que a tus hermanos, los cuales dudo con algo como eso se opongan a que tu y el tengan algo, digo ellos en esas condiciones deberán pensar mejor en tu felicidad.- si claro ella eso me lo decía porque no estaba en mis zapatos.

-Realmente en estos momentos prefiero no pensar en lo que ellos pensarían o arrían si yo recuperara mi relación aun así fuera de amistad con Ruki, porque no la voy a recuperar, Amsi, las cosas están bien y yo no quiero arruinarlas.-Amsi bufo, si estaba mal pero que mas podía hacer cuando ahora mismo no quería las cosas se arruinaran entre mis hermanos y yo.

-Has lo que quieras, pero yo sigo pensando estas mal oxigenada.

-Aaaaaa, si lo se, estoy mal, pero que quieres que haga, que valla y le diga a Ruki, lo siento enserio lo siento mucho por no recuperar ni siquiera nuestra amistad, pero es que siento que si tan solo hablo con tigo y miro tu mirada azul me echare encima de ti porque enserio me atraes y mucho, tanto así que con solo mirarte mis parte mas intimas vibran y es por lo mismo que no podemos ser amigos, ahora Amsi enserio eso es lo que quieres que le diga.-y mientras que exaltada miraba a Amsi con la boca abierta y los ojos saltados tratando de decirme algo, supe solo después que mi dignidad había caído al piso cuando escuche un carraspeo detrás de mi y creyendo este había sido el peor momento para ser sarcástica me gire para solo maldecir mi existencia cuando mire a Ruki y el otro chico sonriendo detrás de mi.-A, yo lo que dije.

-Valla Ruki a la chica si que le gustas.-se rio el otro chico y yo me maldije mas.

-Vamos.-y mientras que yo aun no salía de mi vergüenza, me deje llevar por Ruki hasta que el paro en un pasillo donde nos encontrábamos solos.

-Es verdad lo que dijiste, o simplemente lo dijiste para que ya no te molestara tu amiga.

-Te refieres a que me haces vibrar o.

-Que yo te atraigo.-y sonriendo mientras que tapaba mi cara con mis manos afirme con la cabeza, pero vamos pensé ni que yo fuera una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas para llevar mi pena a algo como sonrojarme y tapar mi rostro como tarada.

-Si Ruki me atraes.-destape mi rostro y lo mire.-No creo no lo haigas notado, digo creo lo deje muy claro con la ultima llamada que tuvimos.

-Pues al parecer no fue así, ya que solo me dijiste que tenias que apartarte de mi para que las cosas fuera mejor con tus hermanos, y mi amistad con los mismos, a si, y me pediste perdón por ser tan impulsiva cundo nuestras miradas chocaban.-o vamos que era tarado, si estaba mas que dicho con eso, o bueno al menos eso había pensado yo en aquel instante ya que tampoco le había dado mejores explicaciones o mejor dicho contado le lo de Carla, lo cual dudada el debía enterarse.

-Pensé que, aaaa, Ruki quise darte a entender que me gustas si, y si nuestras miradas chocan yo.-hubiese querido tal vez terminar lo que quería decirle pero para darme un mejor ejemplo el me lo dejo claro cuando impactado sus labios contra los míos, y me beso estampado nuestras bocas en un beso demasiado posesivo y para mi gusto muy excitante ya que no podía negar me gustaba me besaran así, dominantemente y queriendo que yo fuera la sumisa pero sin llegar a serlo, mientras que yo enredando mis dedos en su cabello y levantándome solo un poco en puntillas cuando me hizo gemir, me hizo caer mas en ese impulso a no querer soltarlo mientras que el abrazándome por la cintura y tomando mi mejilla antes de alejarse me mordió el labio inferior.

-También me atraes.-y solo otro beso mas deposito en mis labios hinchados antes de alejarse, mientras que yo roja gire mi mirada ya que su mirada profunda creía me dominaría una vez mas para que esta vez yo me lanzara a sus labios.

-Supieron de.-coloque mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo cuando escuche voces ya que no quería hubiera chismes sobre nosotros y menos que estos se propagaran como plaga hasta los oídos de mis hermanos.

-Supongo que no quieres que ellos se enteren.-afirme esperando esas chicas no nos pusieran demasiada atención a lo cual y para mi alivio así fue.

-Ruki no quiero tener mas problemas.

-Es que acaso, ¿Antes los tuviste con ellos?.-afirme.

-Si, pero no por nada que te involucre, y sobre lo que paso antes en verdad lo siento, tu no tenias nada que ver en lo que paso y aun así yo te involucre en mis problemas.

-No te preocupes Raito me explico fue una confusión, y se disculpo, además yo ya acepte sus disculpas, no dejando muy aparte que lo comprendí con lo que paso por esto de la molestia con tigo, digo yo entiendo sus reacciones.-o por kami porque Ruki tenia que ser tan bueno, y peor aun porque tenia que ser alguien tan bueno como el quien se atravesara en mi camino para atraerme tanto, digo porque ya como estaba mas que aclarado me atraía pero tal vez hasta ahí ya que no me creía o mejor dicho no me atrevía a salir con el por una razón que bien sabía, y esa era que aun no superaba lo que había pasado con Carla.

-En todo caso yo sigo con la pena con tigo por todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa.

-Mira Yui.-lo mire girar la mirada hacia los lados para después volver a mirarme.-Me gustas, diablos.-se peino con su mano sus cabellos hacia atrás.-Eres por mucho la chica que mas me a gustado desde que hace dos años termine una relación, y créeme ni eso cuenta ahora, es por lo mismo que te voy a decir esto.-y entrelazando sus manos con las mías se acerco de nuevo a mi, mientras que yo solo contemplando su mirada azul dudaba podría percatarme de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.-Si tu me dices ahora mismo que enserio me darías una oportunidad yo por ti me las jugaría todas, y digo todas porque no me importaría de nuevo ganarme una paliza de Subaru o cualquier otro, aceptaría cualquier condición aun si así fuera que saliéramos a escondidas.

-Enserio serias capas de hacer eso.-afirmo.-Ruki yo.

-No verdad, no me lo puedes decir ahora mismo, necesitas pensarlo, así que, que te parece si.-coloque mi frente en su pecho para que el callara con esa acción, mientras que respirando hondo y separándome de el solté sus manos de las mías mientras que el mirando la acción y después subiendo la mirada volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-No niego me gustas Ruki, pero yo.

-Te da miedo que tus hermanos no acepten esto.

-Ruki no, por favor, tal vez aun no me conoces a la perfección pero te diré una cosa de mi, yo jamás tomo en cuenta las opiniones de los demás cuando se quiero algo.-supe el quería decir algo pero al escucharme tomar aire paro, y yo seguí antes de que el hablara.-Como te dije si me gustas, y después de la sita y los besos, me di cuenta en verdad me atraes.-Lo mire sonreír.-Pero...pero también me di cuenta con algunas cosas que pasaron que yo aun no e olvidado a mi ex, Ruki, yo aun lo amo, lo amo y no creo dejare de hacerlo tan pronto, es por eso.

-Entiendo, necesitas superarlo.-afirme.-Aaaa.-camino hacia los casilleros aun lado mío y dejando caerse de espaldas a uno de ellos provoco que un fuerte ruido se ollera.-Diablos...supongo después de todo lo que te dije ahora mismo me e de ver ante tus ojos como un idiota.

-No tanto.-sonreí.-Digo después de todo te ganaste que mis labios te correspondieran al contrario de ganarte otra bofetada por mi parte.-el sonrió también.

-Si claro, supongo que soy el caballero que se gano los labios pero no el corazón

-No digas eso Ruki, enserio me haces sentirme aun mas mal.-dije estampado mi espalda contra el casillero alado de el, mientras que el bufando se separo de el.

-No tienes que sentirte así, ya que no porque ahora me haigas rechazado mas adelante lo aras de nuevo, te gusto y eso es un punto para mi, además.-se acerco a mi y estampado sus labios contra los míos hablo sobre ellos.-esto también me da mas puntos.

-Eso no cuenta para que lo sigas asiendo.-me aferre a su camisa para no desmallar, porque diablos, este chico si que me prendía para hacer estas cosas.

-Mmm puede ser, pero no perderé mis oportunidades mientras que tu no me rechaces.-y volvió a besarme mientras que yo atónita simplemente me deje llevar entre sus labios ya que sabía perfectamente el tenia razón, y yo era la que lo aceptaba y el simplemente dejándose llevar cual hombre que era hacía lo que quería con mis labios, los cuales mordidos ahora mismo estaban siendo torturados por sus mas que excitantes besos entrecortados.

-Por kami estamos en un espacio publico para que hagan eso.-mierda aleje a Ruki de mi cuando supe alguien nos había descubierto, y esto era malo, malo, mis hermanos se enterarían, abría problemas, mierda, mierda, Yui en que pensabas, escuche claramente gritar a mi Inner en mi cabeza.

-Cállate Kou.-y como Ruki lo había dicho antes, Kou era el que se encontraba frente a nosotros sonriendo y con una ceja levantada mientras que nosotros o mas bien yo trataba de calmar a mi corazón.

-Si, si como sea, pero Ruki es tarde y el entrenador mando a buscarte, además de que pienso es mejor que la gatita se marche antes de que alguien los descubra juntos, e no me mires así, solo lo digo para no causar mas malentendidos.-pedrada directo a mi cabeza.

-Cállate Kou.-y basto eso para que el rubio con aires de burla preferentemente hacia mi se callara.-Pero si creo es mejor que nos vallamos antes de que alguien llegue y me arruine el día, Yui.-y solo cuando me llamo volví a mirarlo para solo en un instante volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, lo cual realmente me volvió a gustar salvo por el recordatorio que paso por mi mente al recordar Kou aun estaba presente y observándonos, mientras que al parecer a Ruki poco le importaba ya que solo al separase de mi y con su sonrisa ladina me hizo pensar que el sabia lo que hacia o al menos lo parecía.-Nos vemos después.-y solo con esas palabras se marcho mientras que yo aun sin habla me quede en el mismo lugar.

-Valla, pensé que jamás se despegarían.

-Desde cuando.-gire a mirar a Amsi la cual detrás de mi me miraba mientras que masticaba su goma de mascar.

-Mmmm, 5, 10, desde que el te trajo aquí, y los seguí para esconderme detrás del bote de basura y así escuchar su conversación, no lo se.

-Eres una sínica.

-Lo se.-exploto una bomba.-Ahora dime fue excitante que te besara de esa forma.-levanto una ceja sonriendo.

-Que pregunta, claro que si.-y después de eso soltamos carcajadas mientras que comenzamos a caminar hacía la salida y yo ya mas calmada le conté mejor lo que había pasado entre Ruki y yo, ya que según ella me había dicho, desde donde estaba no había a alcanzado a escuchar bien, pero bueno Amsí ya se había convertido hasta ahora en una mas que excelente amiga, y por lo tanto una buena confidente.

-Entonces le dijiste que no, pero aun así se besaron.-afirme.-Entonces como que dice, tu aun así aceptaste el tratara de conquistarte.

-Ruki me gusta Amsi, y no dudo el llegue a interesarme mas de lo que me interesa ahora, el seria un excelente novio, y que acepte el me bese creo solo fue por impulso, pero no por eso ahora mismo lo aceptare, digo no quiero cometer un error.-porque si sabía y mi Inner me repetía estaba mal besarme con Ruki si no lo iba a aceptar, pero vamos que lo hacia solo por impulso, y para como iban las cosas no dudaba el y yo llegaríamos a mas, aun que muy en el fondo lo dudaba ya que por mucho que me gustara también estaba lo de mis hermanos y la negación a que yo saliera con el, y digo no era que me importara mucho ya que antes, y aun que mi papa me había prohibido salir con Carla eso no me impidió e importo para salir con el, aun que claro ahora cuando todos mis hermanos se oponían a una relación con Ruki enserio me hacia pensar que no podía aceptarlo, o no al menos por el momento cuando aun las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas respecto a que ellos sabían que yo sentía algo por el.

-Ok, ok dejemos de lado a Ruki y esta platica, ahora dime tu amigo ese de Nueva York se volví a comunicar con tigo.-afirme y es que si, después de tanta insistencia de mi parte a el celular de Shin, y de que Yuki me mandara un mensaje para contarme que el la había contactado me habían puesto como loca, ya que el ni siquiera se había dignado en comunicarse con mido en semanas, pero también para mi sorpresa y asombro después del mensaje de Yuki y de que yo casi lo maldijera por no comunicase aun con migo, no tardo ni un día para que el se comunicara después con migo.

 **x**

 **"Flash-back"**

-Valla, al parecer por fin te dignaste a dar la voz, diría la cara pero ni siquiera eso te puedo mirar ahora, y date por afortunado que si no me lanzaría sobre ti para abofetearte por hacerme esto.

-Lo siento, te juro que lo siento pecas, pero como llamarte cuando e tenido tantos problemas aquí.

-Por lo menos debiste contestar alguno de mis mensajes para decirme que todo estaba bien con tigo, mierda Shin me tenias tan preocupada.

-Lo siento pecas, enserio siento haberte echo preocupar además de a Yuki aaa, no pensé que se complicarían las cosas por aquí.-claro complicadas podía escuchar a la perfección la vos cansada de Shin.

-¿Paso algo grabe?.-Shin bufo.

-Mas bien algo que no me esperaba y me sorprendió.

-¿Algo con tu familia?.-mas obvia no podía ser al querer que Shin me hablara de la verdadera reacción a su sorpresa.

-Mmm algo de eso...Yui...aaaa, como decirlo, Yui, Carla.

-Se va.

-A casar.-y después de eso hubo silencio por parte de los dos.

-Co, como te enteraste.

-Tu hermano al parecer aun guarda algo de rencor hacia mi.-y por kami que no quería volver a tener esta platica pero como no tenerla cuando Shin del otro lado sabía por su respiración contra la bocina se estaba quebrando al igual que yo.-Y el me mando una invitación a su boda.

-El hizo que.

-No lo culpo, me lo merezco, después de lo que le hice.

-Realmente yo lo siento Yui, mierda Yui que no lo creí capas de hacerte esto, se Carla te amaba y se tu a pesar de todo también y aun que su relación no funciono pensé el era mas maduro para superarlo, pero al parecer me equivoque.-y volviendo a maldecir solo después de eso escuche quebrarse algo de su lado de la bocina.

-Shin escúchame...esto, esto no es tu culpa.-mi voz se quebró y las primeras lagrimas de muchas mas salieron mientras que mi respiración acelerada trataba de calmarla.

-Es un bastardo.-y supe por la voz de Shin el también se había quebrado, y mientras que absorbía aire volvió a hablar.-Es mi culpa, maldita sea,.-algo mas se quebró.-Yo tuve la culpa de todo...pero no pensé Yui, no pensé el.

-Ya basta.-sorbí por mi nariz.-Ya basta Shin, no es tu culpa cachorro, por favor cálmate, esto paso y ya, lo nuestro no era parte de terceros.

-Pero si yo.

-Si tu nada, yo termine la relación, no tu, yo fui la cobarde, no tu Shin, yo.-mas lagrimas limpiadas por mi suéter.-Yo, yo lo preferí así.

-Y..yo te forcé, yo te convencí de hacerlo.-negué sabiendo el no podía mirarme.

-Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada Shin.

-Pero el, porque, porque el acerté esto, que ganaba.

-Desquitar su frustración, dejar en claro que yo también tenia que sufrir como el lo hizo, calmar a su orgullo herido.-cualquiera podría ser lo admitía y sabia me lo merecía.

-O...o tal vez el, el lo descubrió.-Shin se escucho exaltado.-El a actuado raro con migo Yui, el podría.-negué, lo dudaba, nadie lo sabía nadie podía saberlo.-El sabe que yo y.

-No, no Shin el no lo sabe, jamás podría, tu jamás se lo contaste.

-Jamás podría.

-Entonces de que preocuparse.

-Pero el.

-Cachorro escúchame, no podría jamás, jamás podría el haberse enterado, ahora escúchame y respira tranquilamente, mientras que yo hablo, esto que el hizo solo fue por venganza a hacia mi, solo a mi, yo lo destruí con mi rechazo, solo fue eso, yo lo deje cuando el me había entregado todo, su amor, confianza su todo.-escuche a Shin respirar mas tranquilo.-Yo fui la culpable de esto, nada mas.-y solo después de eso supe Shin se había tranquilizado y solo cuando todo nuestro drama termino y mis lagrimas se calmaron nuestras risas comenzaron con el relatándome su llamada a Yuki la cual lo había maldecido y le había jurado patear su flacucho trasero cuando por fin lo mirara en su departamento, y mientras que el me perjuraba no volvería hasta que ella se tranquilizara yo también perjuraba el volvería ya que lo conocía a la perfección a mi mejor amigo, y sabia el necesitaba de Yuki para llevar de nuevo su día a día, o mas bien tranquilamente y con una que otra pele por su parte para regularizar su vida y olvidar todos lo conflictos que en su cabeza le alteraban los días.

 **"Fin de flash-back"**

 **x**

 **x**

-Si.-afirme.-Lo a echo, el me dijo había vuelto a su departamento, algo así que porque no se sentía a gusto con sus padres y en esa enorme casa, no lo se preferí no hablar mas de eso con el,.-y enserio me maldecía por no hacerlo, ya que sabia mas que nunca Shin necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse, pero como poder ser yo esa persona de nuevo en su vida quien lo escuchara, cuando claramente tenia en cuenta que no tardaría ni un minuto en llorar al escuchar que sus problemas eran por la negación de que su hermano se casara con otra que no fuera yo, no jamás lo soportaría.

-Mmm, supongo se las esta viendo difícil, y tu se quisieras estar a su lado.-exhale aire.

-No hablemos mas de eso, no quiero deprimirme ahora cuando por fin una luz en mi vida de nuevo se encendió.-y aun que egoísta sabía estaba actuando, no quería pensar en eso ya que no quería deprimirme una vez mas después de todo lo que había pasado, no ahora que por fin Shu me había liberado un poco, no hoy.

-Si, si, tienes razón, así que porque mejor no decidimos que aremos esta noche.- y tan solo afirmando seguí caminando con Amsi hacia las afueras de la universidad ya que sabía o mejor dicho presentía Malcom ya me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento.

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

-Diablos.-callo en la silla que tenia tras de ella y es que limpiar tantas ventanas para nada le agradaba, y mas que nada no comprendía como a su hermano o mas bien padre se le había metido en la cabeza crear un edificio con tantas ventas en el, porque es que acaso no les gustaba la privacidad o simplemente que nadie los mirara por un helicóptero cuando pasaban, ya que la mayoría de las oficinas se que daban con el mínimo de privacidad, pero bueno suspiro una vez mas pensando que no, ya que contando las ventanas que llevaba limpiando por lo menos esa era la decima en tan solo tres oficinas, y es que no era que se cansara demasiado en hacerlo, para nada, de eso no tenia queja ya que podía hacerlo sin esfuerzo si así lo quería, pero lo que realmente le frustraba y desgraciadamente la cansaba era que las desgraciadas fueran tan altas, tanto así que en todo lo que tenia limpiándolas había tenido que mover de un lado para otro una silla para así alcanzarlas y limpiarlas hasta el final.

-Odio esto.-llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y tan solo cuando sintió su celular vibrar regreso a la realidad donde aun mas ventanas la esperaban para que las limpiara, pero antes saco sus celular del pantalón y leyendo el mensaje nuevo de Amsi bufo cuando se dio cuanta ya pronto saldría de su turno y aun no terminaba.

-Aaaa.-grito pero no tan recio y levantándose de la silla una vez mas y subiéndose a la misma se decidió a por fin terminar ya que no quería dejar a medias el trabajo que ya pronto terminaría si se apuraba, y el cual tan solo se le retrasaría si seguía quejándose, pero bueno tampoco era que mucho le importaba ya que nadie la podía acuchar y menos aun cuando se encontraba en esa oficina a la cual ni siquiera sabía a quien le pertenecía, o bueno si, pero tan solo por una foto ya que el propietario de ese lugar desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar ahí se había desaparecido, pero bueno tampoco era que le importara también eso y sacando sus auriculares los conecto a su celular ya que si Shu podía darse el lujo de hacerla trabajar sin paga (claro por un castigo bien merecido), ella también se podía dar el lujo de escuchar un ratito música y mas aun si nadie la miraba.

-And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cuz I know that you feel me somehow

A si, eso estaba mejor para ella trabajar mientras que escuchaba música, total quien la miraría o escucharía en ese lugar si no había nadie, y menos aun entraría alguien ya que el propietario no estaba y solo ahí podía entrar ella gracias a que tenia la llave para así poder asear la oficina.

-Cuz I know that you feel me somehow.

Y cantando aun estaba mejor trabajar así, si, eso tenia que hacer mas seguido colocarse los auriculares y olvidarse de que estaba tan frustrada por las malditas ventanas altas, y solo siguiendo cantando y limpiando se decidió a terminar.

 **x**

Ese Shu enserio que lo mataría cuando lo mirara y es que al cabron no solo le había bastado con mandarlo a hacer un trabajo que a ultimo minuto se entero era responsabilidad de el, sino que también por su maldita culpa había tenido que viajar de Corea a el extranjero en el mismo maldito día, pero bueno tampoco podía culparlo solo a el y mas bien se culpaba a el mismo por dejarse manejar tan fácil mente por el que se hacia llamar su mejor amigo, y el cual desgraciadamente realmente lo era, pero bueno por lo menos se daba por enterado el idiota no se la había pasado del todo bien ya que gracias a Reiji y sus informes se había reído mucho cuando el peli negro le había informado que Ayame no solo se había enterado demasiado fácil de como había evadido sus responsabilidades, sino que se había reído mas porque conociendo a Ayame ya se imaginaba como había echo sufrir a su amigo por tanta migraña que le había provocado con sus reclamos, y tan solo riéndose de las múltiples migrañas que posiblemente sufrió su amigo descendió del ascensor el castaño para así por fin después de casi dos meses regresar a su oficina la cual para su sorpresa estaba con la puerta sin llave, y a la cual tan solo girando la perilla entro.

-...

And I don't want the world to see me, Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am

Ok encontrarse a una muy sexi adolecente sobre sus silla y mostrándole el trasero al estar en esa posición muy buena bienvenida le había dado, pero bueno tampoco era que fuera un pervertido para seguir mirándola cual degenerado cuando ella ni siquiera se daba por enterada de su estadía ahí.

I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am.

-Malditas ventanas.- y escuchándola hablar mientras que se enderezaba también la miro cuando se abajo de la silla y solo ahí supo no debería estar mas ahí ya que no quería quedar como enserio un degenerado y mas aun no quería ella se apenara o peor aun se molestara si descubría que no solo la había escuchado cantar sino que también le había dejado en la memoria una buena imagen de su trasero, así que tan solo saliendo despacio y serrando la puerta nueva mente se alejo para así sonriendo dirigirse a la oficina del causante de sus malos fines de semana, pero buena bienvenida ya que solo descendiendo del avión lo había llamado para que se presentara con los informes que traía del extranjero.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Al fin había terminado este día de trabajo, si me sentía cansada y posiblemente mis manos me dolerían por día por tallar tanto las ventanas, pero al fin las había limpiado todas y no teniéndolo que hacer de nuevo hasta dentro de un mes, eso me hacia sentir muy feliz, si feliz porque las desgraciadas a pesar de que estaban tan altas no me habían ganado, y mejor aun, feliz porque al fin después de dos meses Shu por fin me había levantado un poco el castigo de no salir, y es que hoy por fin podría tener una noche con Amsi, y aun que no podía salir aun por las noches si lo podría hacer mañana sábado, ya que Amsi y yo habíamos planeado ir de compras.

-Malcom pasara por ti a las 9:00, así que dile a tu mama que no se preocupe por llevarte a mi casa.

-Parecemos niñitas Yui, aaa me frustra tanto no tener a mi bebe y moverme por mi misma, quiero de regreso mi auto.

-Ya no te quejes, además piensa que como vamos tal vez pronto tu mama y Shu nos levantaran el castigo de tener vigilancia, digo ya pasaron dos meses y creo nos estamos portando de maravilla.-enserio que sabía Amsi tenia razón, nos trataban como a niñas, pero que mas hacer si no teníamos otra salida mas que obedecer y acatar ordenes por parte de nuestros mayores, aun que por lo menos a Amsi si se las daba su madre y no como a mi que parecía mi hermano estaba mas al pendiente de mi, que mis propios padres los cuales parecían que ni siquiera recordaban tenían una hija, ya que mínimas veces me miraban.

-Alomejor y tienes razón, pero enserio ya no aguanto esto, quiero ya por fin esto se acabe, quiero ir a donde me plazca y no cuidar lo que diga sin que mi mama este a un lado mío escuchándome, y mas que nada quiero emborracharme, si emborracharme y bailar hasta caer rendida.

-Creme que yo también lo quiero tonta, pero pensemos que esta noche no será tan mala, y tal vez hasta pueda contrabandear algunas cervezas hasta mi recamara, porque bueno digo, tampoco no toda la noche estaremos vigiladas.-y aun que tenia en cuenta que si alguien me atrapaba estaría frita, también tenia en cuenta que Amsi y yo ya habíamos pagado mucho por este castigo, digo no por nada ella había perdido a su bebe ( su coche) y yo trabajaba sin paga.

-Crees poder hacerlo, porque si enserio pudieras hacerlo te estaría mas que agradecida oxigenada.

-Si, si lo are, no importa lo que me cueste, digo después de todo estaremos en mi recamara y nadie estará en la mansión, mis padres saldrán según me dijeron al teatro y Reiji ira a un cita, así que llegaran tarde y para cuando lo hagan seguro tu y yo ya nos habremos desecho de la evidencia.

-Dalo por echo.-reímos las dos.-En fin en todo caso esta noche nos vemos y por cierto no olvides pedir la pizza que llegare con hambre.-si sabia que así seria, digo ella siempre tenia hambre y aun así estaba muy flaca al contrario de mi que comía igual que ella pero tenia que correr para no subir lo kilos que posiblemente me arian rodar, pero en fin después de que paramos de nuevo las risas escuche a su mama llamarla y después de un adiós colgamos mientras que al fin yo también termine de quitarme la ropa de trabajo y la coloque en el loquer que ahora era mío desde que se había ido de vacaciones el señor Takachi.

-Bien, mochila, llaves, celular creo es todo.-cerré la puerta tras de mi al corroborar nada me faltaba ya que tendría sábado y domingo para mi sola y no tendría que venir a trabajar hasta el lunes, y subiendo a el elevador solo me recordé tendría que planear algo para así poder ir a una tienda y comprar la cervezas sin que Malcom el chofer se diera cuenta.

-Mmm, que are, que are.-y saliendo de mis pensamientos al escuchar el elevador abrir las puertas tome mejor mi mochila y salí de el, para solo después seguir pensando al caminar por el pasillo de la estancia principal.

-Disculpa-Ok ser empujada por alguien era un buen método para sacarme de nuevo de mis pensamientos, pero que este fuera tan pero tan atractivo enserio era un buen método, o al menos eso era lo que me estaba imaginándo en estos momentos cuando prácticamente me sentía babear por el hombre que estaba frente a mi, ya que no podía decir que era un chico el hombre atractivo y alto que frente a mi me pasaba de nuevo de largo pero esta vez de regreso al elevador por el cual antes yo había descendido.

-Disculpe.-ok ser de nuevo empujada para nada me había gustado y menos aun ya que no había sido el sexy hombre castaño que antes lo había echo, pero como no ganarme empujones cuando prácticamente estaba bloqueando la entrada al seguir parada y babeando por aquel hombre que había pasado de largo, y el cual por alguna razón a primera vista había ganado toda mi atención.

-Señorita Yui, le pasa algo.

-Aa.-gire y mire a Malcom el cual de frente me miraba.-N..no para nada, porque preguntas.

-Bueno, es porque la e estado esperando al frente de la empresa, y al mirarla bajar del elevador también la mire detenerse y girarse, pensé que algo le había pasado no lo se tal vez olvido algo.-volví a negar ya que para como pensaba ya había conocido a Malcom el se ofrecería para buscar lo que había posible mente olvidado en sus pensamientos.

-No, no olvide nada, es solo que me puse a recordar algo y creo fue por lo que me detuve sin pensar.-lo mire afirmar y comenzando a caminar hacía el auto los dos subimos en el para así marcharnos a la mansión, pero antes pensando solucione mi problema para así comprar las cervezas.

 **x**

-Yui, tu madre y yo posiblemente llegaremos tarde, así que mañana no te preocupes en decirnos a que hora saldrás seguramente seguiremos durmiendo y Reiji pasara la noche aquí, pero el también llegara tarde tal vez pasando la media noche, no lo se, así que no te preocupes por el tampoco mañana.-afirme mirando a mi padre mientras que el trataba de arreglar su corbata pero fallando en el intento me acerque y en puntillas comencé a ayudarlo mientras que mi madre bajando las escaleras con un hermoso vestido blanco y ajustado además de una trenza en su cabello largo nos observaba mientras que aun ella arreglaba sus aretes largos.

-Yui, dime a que hora llegara tu amiga.

-A las 9:00 mama, Malcom pasara por ella así su mama no tendrá que traerla hasta aquí, además estaremos toda la noche en mi habitación así que las empleadas no tendrán que desvelarse entendiéndonos.-mire a mis padres realmente sorprendida ya que se observaban perfectos y sumamente elegantes, y es que aun a estas alturas no podía creerme yo fuera su hija ya que yo mínimas veces o casi nunca me miraba con esa elegancia que ellos siempre daban a relucir al igual que Shu y Reiji.-Me hubiese gustado estar aquí con ustedes y conocer mejor a tu amiga, ya que mínimas veces e tenido el privilegio de coincidir en sus visitas, pero créeme que si esto no fuera de importancia yo estaría aquí.-beso mi mejilla y yo sonriendo afirme ya que sabía esta noche la presencia de ellos a esa obra era por caridad, ya que las ganancias serian para ayudar a niños sin hogar.

-Lo se mama y no te preocupes Amsi y yo lo entendemos, además abra mas oportunidades.-sonreí.

-Ok, ok, Christa tenemos que salir ya, es tarde y la obra comenzara pronto, y tu Yui nada de pasarte de tu hora de dormir y nada de chucherías.

-Ya, ya papa sobreprotector, no le arruinemos la noche a Yui, así que anda ya ahí que irnos, nos vemos mañana Yui.-mama volvió a besar mi mejilla mientras que papa al marcharse beso mi frente y listos caminaron hacia afuera mientras que yo en el marco de la puerta los despedía, y ya lejos el auto entre pero antes fui a la cocina y busque la hielera que antes la empleada me había dicho teníamos y la llene de hilo para después subirla a mi recamara cuidadosamente sin que nadie me mirara, y es que tampoco quería ser tan evidente, no después de que había batallado demasiado para comprar las cervezas que yacían en mi mochila mojada, y la cual escondida debajo de mi cama me esperaba.

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

Después de la llegada de la peli negra y de que esta subiera a la recamara de la rubia rápidamente comenzaron su noche de chicas como esta misma la había llamado y es que según la rubia una pijamada seria muy de niñas para chicas de su edad.

-Enserio que esta mansión cada vez que la visito creo es mas grande oxigenada.

-No exageres tonta, y anda siéntate que enserio que con tantas vueltas que te e visto dar en mi recamara ya me mareaste.-y asiendo caso la peli negra, y como antes lo había dicho la rubia era era verdad y es que ya tenia rato dándole vueltas a su recamara o mas bien observándola como ella decía.

-Entonces dime, ¿A que hora llegara la pizza?.

-En un rato, además solo tengo como dos minutos desde que la pedí, tu misma me miraste cuando estaba ablando por teléfono.

-Si claro, aaa.-se recostó en la cama.-Entonces dime que aremos ahora, miraremos una peli o ya es hora de comenzar a beber.-se levanto de nuevo para mirar a la rubia mientras que ella levantaba una ceja..

-Las cervezas estuvieron un rato en mi mochila y se calentaron, y solo hace un rato las metí en la hielera así que no creo estén frías ya.-la peli negra pataleo en la cama.

-Eso no importa, mierda Yui quiero beber, tengo semanas sin probar una gota de al col, y solo de pensara que ahí en esa hielera ahí cervezas me tienta.

-Eres tan desesperada, pero esta bien toma una mientras que yo le pongo seguro a la puerta, ya que no quiero alguien entre y nos encuentre con las latas en la mano.-y como si hubiese sido instantáneo solo al girarse la rubia de nuevo miro a la peli negra pero esta vez ya bebiéndose una de las cervezas.-Enserio que estabas desesperada.

-No tienes una idea,.-bebió otro sorbo mientras que la rubia regresaba a sentarse en la cama y aun lado de ella se sentó la peli negra para así darle una a ella.-Mama tiro todas las botellas de vino de la casa, y por obvias razones que yo las llenara con agua después de bebérmelas no me ayudo mucho cuando ella se dio cuenta.-dejo la lata en el buro mientras que la rubia mirándola levantaba una ceja.

-¿La llenaste con agua?.

-Bueno si, pero solo lo hice para que no se dieran cuenta de que faltaban botellas, después de todo no quiero que piensen que soy una borracha.- encero pensaba la rubia, si mas que borracha parecía al cólica, pero bueno quien era ella para sermonearla cuando ahora mismo bebía de la cerveza que clandestinamente había comprado y guardado en su recamara para que nadie la descubriera.

-Pero en fin, olvidándonos de eso y mejor porque no jugamos a algo mientras que llega la pizza, después de todo tenemos que matar el tiempo.

-¿Jugar?, jugar a que.

-Verdad a beber.

-¿Verdad o beber?, pensé que era verdad o reto.-la rubia bebió de su cerveza.

-Si así es, pero la verdad es que no estoy en condiciones para levantarme ahora mismo de este lugar, a menos que no sea para tomar otra cerveza, así que cambie el juego y ahora será verdad o bebe.-la rubia miro la lata de su amiga la cual a su parecer ya estaba bacía, y para ella era como que mas bien la peli negra quería beber mas sin admitir que solo quería ponerse borracha, pero bueno tampoco era como que quería arruinarle la noche a su amiga y afirmando acepto jugar.-Ok, entonces yo comienzo, verdad o beber oxigenada.

-Mmm verdad.

-Enserio verdad.

-Bueno si, después de todo vamos a jugar y solo beber no será divertido así que anda pregunta.

-Ok, mmmmm, bien aquí va mi pregunta, dime Yui a que edad tuviste tu primer coito con un chico,.-rio la peli negra cuando observo la cara que había puesto la rubia, mientras que ella negando tan solo unos segundos depuse y escuchando la risa de su amiga hablo de nuevo.

-Eso no se bale preguntar.

-Anda tu sabes con quien me e acostado y todo lo demás, así que ahora tu no seas una santurrona y responde.

-Ok, ok.-bebió de su lata para así por lo menos esperar olvidar la vergüenza del momento.- Tenia 16.-y ahora fue la rubia la que comenzó a reír al mirar la reacción de la peli negra.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Ayato"**

-Te dije claramente que no te subieras en mi auto maldito tacaño.-mire a Raito el cual descendiendo por la puerta contraria a la mía salió de mi auto, y sínicamente riendo tan solo comenzó a subir las escaleras para entrar a la mansión mientras que yo detrás de el hacia lo mismo, y es que después de que saliéramos de el departamento y de que me percatara el venia tras de mi me había percatado de sus tacaños planes al querer que yo lo llevara en mi auto a la fiesta a la cual nos dirigíamos los dos, ya que el no le había llenado el tanque al suyo, pero bueno de eso ya me había percatado antes cuando lo había mirado llegar con Kanato de el centro comercial, y ahora mientras que caminaba detrás de el y el reía me seguía cuestionando porque simplemente no lo dejaba aquí y me marchaba para así no llevarlo con migo.

-Aaaa.-bufe a responderme a mi mismo, no podía hacerlo porque tenia que subir por mi chaqueta y seguro cuando volviera el ya estaría de nuevo en el auto esperadme, pero bueno total y como había dicho Kanato era nuestro hermano y no podíamos simplemente ignorarlo, así que siguiendo lo deje detrás de mi cuando al escuchar el timbre de la puerta el regreso para abrirla.

-Pizza grande, jamón, salami y doble queso.-Pizza que raro nadie aquí comía comida chatarra, o bueno al menos eso no pasaba cuando Reiji estaba presente en la mansión y nos lo impedía.

-Creo.

-Si gracias, aquí esta el dinero.-una empleada la recibió dejando de lado a Raito y comenzando a subir las escaleras con ella, yo en la división y aun de pie mirando la escena la detuve cuando llego a mi lado.

-Para quien es.

-La señorita Yui la pidió, ella y una amiga están en su habitación, su amiga pasara la noche aquí.-una amiga, seguro era esa chica peli negra.

-Entonces yo les llevare la pizza, y tal vez hasta me gane una rebanada.-Raito subió rápido las escaleras y quitándole la pizza a la empleada subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Yui rápidamente donde lo mire perderse en el pasillo, mientras que yo ignorándolo subí las escaleras contrarias para así subir a la que antes había sido mi habitación, y solo después de llegar a ella busque mi chaqueta la cual solo hace algunas noches en una de las cenas mensuales había olvidado, y la cual en mi antes armario estaba colgada, así que tomándola y poniéndomela salí de la habitación para bajar de nuevo y ya en la primera planta busque a Raito el cual suponía ya me estaba esperando para marcharnos a la fiesta, pero al parecer mi lógica había sido equivocada ya que ni rastro de el encontré al llegar abajo, así que de nuevo suponiendo el ya estaba en el auto salí para de nuevo darme cuenta que el tampoco estaba ahí.

-Supongo no tiene muchas ganas de ir.-mejor para mi pensé así no tendría que lidiar con su presencia si esta noche como ya era costumbre encontraba a alguien con quien divertirme, lo cual era mas que seguro, pero no negué.-El jamás se perdería una fiesta como esta.-y volví a entrar a la mansión para esperarlo apareciera pero no asiéndolo supuse lo lógico, el aun se encontraba arriba y chasqueando los dientes me apresure a subir para averiguar el porque de su tardanza, y dándome con mi respuesta lo encontré aun en la puerta de Yui con la caja de la pizza en las manos y sin moverse suponía solo lo hacia para escuchar lo que decían detrás de la puerta ya que desde donde yo estaba se escuchaban las risas.-Se puede saber que diablo estas asiendo.-me coloque detrás de el pero sin siquiera moverse de su lugar y solo proporcionándome un callarte levante una ceja antes de volver a hablar.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Eres una cobarde.-y sin saber porque después de escuchar la voz de Yui y esa chica hice caso y me calle.

Pero no, negando de nuevo al escuchar sus boses volvía a pensar esto era una idiotez, digo yo desde cuando le hacia caso a algo que me decía el tarado de mi hermano, y solo jalado su chaqueta volví a llamar su atención mientras que el mirándome de mala manera trataba de que yo lo soltara dándome como vil chiquilla manotazos.

-Mas te bale que nos larguemos ahora mismo o te juro me largo yo solo y te dejo aquí.

-Esta bien, esta bien.-se escucho una risa.-Si, me e acostado con alguien mas, además de con ese oxigenado.-y una risa proveniente de Yui me saco de mi intento de seguir jalando a Raito.

-Entrega eso y larguémonos ahora mismo.

-O vamos Ayato, no seas agua fiestas y quédate callado para que podamos escuchar algo mas.-negué este idiota era lo que hacia, estaba escuchando cosas que no debía escuchar y menos que le importaran.

-Ahora tu y sin rodeos oxigenada, contesta con cuantos chicos has llegado mas allá de la primera base, mas allá de un beso, mierda con cuantos has follado.-y después de eso hubo silencio, y por kami hubiese deseado el piso se abriera y nos succionara porque después de escuchar eso sabia no nos moveríamos aun menos sino era antes por una fuerza mayor.

-mmm.-silencio y mas silencio, y creía por kami gritaría si ella no respondía de inmediato ya que la desesperación se me desbordaba al igual que a Raito el cual pegado completamente a la puerta esperaba la respuesta como yo.

-Tres,.-solté el aire contenido al escuchar eso.-E follado con tres chicos.-y hubo aun silencio por nuestra parte mientras que de el otro lado de la puerta solo risas por parte de esa chica se escuchaban.

-NO TE RIAS.

-Y como no hacerlo, cuando mierda Yui...ya, ya.-se escucharon golpes algo callándose y después un grito.-Eso me dolió.

-Y te lo mereces por reírte de mi.

-O vamos, no me rio de ti, me rio de mi.

-O si claro.

-O vamos enserio Yui me rio de mi, bueno mis pensamientos, porque vamos Yui si me imagine por lo que me contaste de tu ex, habían follado, además de que vamos como no imaginarlo cuando es tan sexy.-hubiese no querido haber escuchado eso, pero al igual como no imaginarlo cuando la misma Yui nos había relatado de sus escapadas con el para estar juntos cuando el viejo se lo había prohibido, como no suponerlo cuando de sus propios labios la había escuchado decir que lo amaba.

-Si, si y eso que.

-Yui que solo mírate, tan angelical, tierna, pequeña muy, muy pequeña.-otro golpe.-Ya, ya ,bueno Yui es que no te imagino como la chica que folla con mas de uno.-y claramente después de eso y como si todo hubiese pasado para ayudarme a callar mi enojo un ruido por parte de Raito se escucho, y al separarme de la puerta y mirarlo pude obsérvar mejor lo que hacia, y arrebatándole la pizza logre el reaccionara para así darse cuenta que la caja en mis manos ahora ya estaba aplastada por los lados.

-Vámonos.-hablo serio girando la mirada, ya que sabia a la perfección que si seguíamos aquí alguien posiblemente nos encontraría en esta escena.-pero antes ahí que entregarles esto.. le extendí la caja.

-Aslo tu.

-No es como que hubiese follado con cualquiera tonta, pues que me crees que soy.-y de nuevo como si eso hubiese sido un nuevo detonante para nosotros, una vez mas ninguno de los dos nos movimos de la puerta.-Si me acosté con Carla, pero el era mi novio y nos amábamos, y no es tampoco como que me hubiese acostado demasiadas beses con el.

-Ok, ok no hablemos de eso, pero enserio, yo me imagine que el había sido el primero y el único, digo pues...alto, tu dijiste antes que tu primer acoston lo tuviste a los 16, mierda Yui, pues con quien follaste por primera vez, quien fue tu primer amor.

-Primer amor.-y después de eso solo se escucharon risas de su parte, no comprendía, 16, 16 años tan solo tenia cuando por primera vez había tenido intimidad con un tipo, no me lo creía.-Bueno si, digo no soy alguien que no tubo su primer amor, pero de eso a que tuve con el algo como eso, es muy diferente.

-A, como que es diferente,

-Acabemos con esto.

-No digo, tu sabes no te juzgo yo hice algo casi igual y lo sabes, bueno solo con algunos detalles diferentes.-y parecía que con cada silencio ellas decían algo entrecortado, mientras que tratándolo de descifrar mas me pegaba a la puerta para escuchar.-Así que anda cuéntame.

-Que ahí del juego.

-Que juego, ahora mismo estoy ansiosa de escuchar esto, así que anda, no espera.-se escucharon pasos y aun que me sobresalte un poco al imaginarme la puerta se abriría y nosotros aun no nos movíamos, una vez mas me relaje al de nuevo escuchar el sonido de la cama al ella subirse suponía, y solo después de eso el sonido también suponía de una lata siendo abierta.-Ahora si habla.-y después de eso, solo se escucho un suspiro hondo.

-Estaba en esta etapa cuando nada me importaba y todas las chicas de mi grupo comenzaron a relatar sus historias románticas con sus novios, lo tiernos que eran, tu sabes típicas boberías y yo, yo tan solo tenia semas de haber terminado con una relación de 5 meses.-y mierda encero hubiese querido que ella no siguiera ablando porque al comenzar de nuevo tan solo sentí el empujón de Raito, el cual como calcomanía se pego de nuevo a la puerta, mientras que lanzándome algo fuerte me dejo fuera de la puerta y peor aun fuera del alcance de escuchar mejor lo que decían tras de ella.

-Entonces pensé, porque tanto drama al pensar entregar tu virginidad a la persona amada, porque solo a ella, cuando ni siquiera sabes si llegara este a tu vida, porque.-y solo cuando pensé esto me estaba llevando a los limites de convertirme en igual que Raito en un chismoso, el cual como ya calcamonia estaba en la puerta me llego a la mente que eso no me importaba ya que solo ahora y en estos momentos quería escuchar con mas perfección aquella platica.-Pero en fin, después pensé porque no entregarme a alguien que enserio recordare con gusto y no con tristeza, porque no hacer eso.-y solo cuando escuche entrecortadamente aquello, me di cuenta me había perdido alguna parte de aquella conversación, y comprendiendo no quería seguir asiéndolo, empuje solo un poco a Raito para que se moviera de la puerta ya que la abarcaba toda, pero el sin siquiera moverse un poco no me dejo otra alternativa mas que ocupar el poco espacio que quedaba de la puerta para si escuchar mejor.

-No comprendo nada.

-Bueno solo espera y seguiré, bueno como sea, después de esos pensamientos en mi cabeza y de largos debates en ella comprendí estaba ganosa de eso, tu sabes.

-Follar.

-Si, si follar, lo quería hacer, pero no con cualquiera y mejor aun teniendo como plan hacerlo con alguien de quien no estuviera enamorada, y menos aun no cuando ya me habían rompido el corazón, así que no queriendo pasar de nuevo por eso y pensé porque no hacerlo con el chico que estaba saliendo, ya que el era sumamente sexy y me encantaba.

-Ósea un chico perfecto para matar la calentura.-y después de eso hubo mas risas.

-Como sea, y en fin, planee mi plan perfecto acostarme con un chico perfecto sin remordimientos y teniendo en cuenta lo recordaría como perfecto porque el seria perfecto para eso, y no el detalle que sufriría con el porque no lo amaba y solo me gustaba.

-Y sucedió.-y escuchando un suspiro hondo y después otra lata abriéndose, esta vez si pude hacer que Raito se moviera un poco de la puerta ya que tan sumido estaba escuchando que no se daba cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al igual que yo, quien mas pegado a la puerta solo esperaba ella, Yui siguiera ablando.-Para nada, el muy bastardo volvió con su ex novia antes de que todo mi plan se llevara a cabo.

-Entonces que paso después.-(Si que paso después), gritaba en mi cabeza esperado la respuesta.

-Este chico se entero.

-Espera, espera que chico, vamos Yui al menos di su nombre digo no es como que por su nombre valla a conocerlo.

-Para nada te lo diré así que cállate y deja que siga ablando o hasta aquí se quedara la platica.

-Ok, ok prosigue.

-Como dije, el se entero de mi plan, no supe quien abrió la boca y se lo conto, pero en fin, el se entero y me tiro la platica de que eso no era así, que debía esperar, y bla, bla, bla, como sea después de eso digamos que pasaron cosas y una noche solo paso.

-Así solo se acostaron y ya.-pensé había afirmado ya que después de eso hubo mas silencio.

-Solo paso y ya, digo tampoco es que el que los dos estuviéramos mas que borrachos estuviera de mas, pero paso y ya.

-Entonces no lo recuerdas y solo al despertarte lo encontraste alado de tu cama y lo descubriste.

-Por quien me tomas, claro que lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo desde que comenzó, hasta que termino, digo no porque estuviera borracha no lo recordaría, porque claro si estaba borracha pero yo aun estando en esas condiciones lo recuerdo todo.-si claro, todo, entonces el que ella simplemete no hablara de lo que había pasado entre nosotros aquella noche de borrachera era como si para ella no hubiese pasado en realidad, porque al parecer así lo veía ella, ya que ni siquiera un intento de hablar de lo que había pasado parecía le importaba, cuando yo por dentro moría por aclararlo o simplemente borrarlo de mi mente si ella no pensaba recordarlo así como si no hubiese pasado.

-Pero bueno paso y yo simplemente no dije nada al despertar, porque vamos después de la charla que el mismo me había dado como quería que reaccionara al mirarlo a un lado de mi y después de lo que había pasado, simplemete no podía, pero el como si nada de lo que ya había pasado le importara simplemente me contesto al yo preguntar algo que no importaba ya que el también me recordaría como la mejor parte de su primera vez.

-Ambos.

-Aja, el también era virgen pero no por es me decepciono.

-Y ustedes dos que están asiendo ahí.-y entonces en infierno se abrió y pensé en tan solo caer al profundo agujeró en el cual me quería sumergir, pero al parecer y por el tiempo transcurrido parecía el diablo tenia mejores cosas que hacer, ya que en todo el tiempo transcurrido que nos miramos Raito y yo la única salida que tomamos fue apartarnos de la puerta para así por fin mirar a Reji el cual detrás de mi nos observaba con una mirada atenta que clara mente nos quería decir (Que diablos hacen ahí y porque aun no me responden), pero al perecer el diablo al fin nos había puesto atension y nos queria mirar sufrir en el mundo terrenal, ya que solo después solo alcance a mirar cuando la puerta aun lado de nosotros se abrío para quedar aun mas expuestos ante las ya muchas miradas.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Se e tardado demasiado y no las y los culpo si me maldicen en pensamientos..(espero que no),, pero aquí esta el siguiente capi. que aun que no me gusto tanto como quedo al final, no quise tardar mas en cambiarlo, ya que hubiera tardado mas.**

 **Pero en fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios me encanta saber les gusta mi intento de finc el cual espero no tardar esta vez tanto en actualizar..(prometo no tardar mas de dos semanas)...**

 **A y otra cosa dejo aquí mi face, por si me quieren agregar y no se darme ideas para continuar la historia, ya que abecés me bloqueo y no se como rellenar algunos espacios, es sxem yui mas obvio no puede ser jajaj.**

 **En fin, dudas, algo que quieran que agregue, lo que sea pueden comentármelo por ahí ya que es mas confiable que les responda por face.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAP...14-1**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

-Entonces, los estoy esperando a que me respondan y me digan que estaban asiendo en la puerta de Yui.- que Reiji los estuviera observando con esa mirada para nada los ayudaba a responder, o al menos para intentar idear un plan que los salvara de esa situación, y por mucho menos ayudaba que Yui en el marco de la puerta y su amiga también lo hicieran, pero bueno tampoco era como que se quedarían sin decir o hacer nada y solo cuando Raito le arrebato la caja de la pizza de las manos, supo el peli rojo su hermano tal vez había ideado un plan.

-Nosotros recibimos la pizza de Yui.-levanto la caja de pizza el castaño para que así Reiji dirigiera su mirada hacia ella, y solo cuando el peli negro enfoco su mirada en ella sus dos menores hermanos por fin pudieron liberar el aire que en sus pulmones se estaba conteniendo de ser libre.-Y se la trajimos, pero antes de entregársela Ayato llego a preguntarme algo por eso aun no tocaba la puerta para entregársela a bitch-chan.-Raito miro a su hermana la cual lo observaba y entregándole la caja a la rubia ella la acepto mientras que el sonriendo nerviosamente trataba de que su hermana pequeña, y hermano mayor enserio le creyeran, mientras que Reiji detrás de el tan solo después de mirar la acción se acomodo sus lentes creyendo que no podía ser otra cosa el por que los había encontrado ahí.-Ayato y yo vamos para un fiesta, así que antes de que se nos haga mas tarde nos vamos, no es así Ayato.-el castaño palmeo la espalada de su hermano para que este reaccionara y afirmara.

-Si, ya nos vamos.-el peli rojo comenzó a caminar y pasando aun lado de su hermano se perdió en el pasillo mientras que los presentes aun ahí tan solo escuchaban sus pasos alejarse cada vez mas lejos.

-Bien, igual yo me voy antes de que Ayato me abandone, así que adiós bitch-chan.-beso su frente antes de levantar la mano para con esa acción despedirse de Amsi la cual detrás de la rubia tan solo le sonrió de lado, y después de eso corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano el castaño también se perdió en el pasillo mientras que la rubia y la peli negra obcecaban a Reiji el cual mirándolas tan solo asistió para saludar a Amsi la cual igual mente lo saludo.

-¿Pensé que regresarías tarde hermano?.

-Y así pensaba hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias no creí correcto dejar a dos chicas solas y en una mansión tan grande y de noche.

-No tienes que preocuparte, la mansión esta bien cuidada por los guardias y dudo que en mi habitación pueda pasarnos algo.-la rubia le entrego la pizza a Amsi para que ella entrara de nuevo a la recamara y la esperara, mientras que por fuera de su habitación cerro la puerta tras de ella.

-Pero lo hago, y es algo de lo cual no tienes que preocuparte, ya que en todo caso yo me quedare en mi habitación y no me inmiscuiré en tu noche de chicas.-sonrió cuando la rubia arrugo el seño, ya que tan solo algunos días atrás cuando ella le había comentado tendría una noche de chicas, el la había corregido diciéndole que mas bien era una pijamada, a lo cual la rubia chillando cual niñita pequeña lo había sorprendido al regañarlo diciéndole que ella ya no era un niña pequeña, y como persona mayo su noche seria un noche de chicas, no una pijamada, mientras que el peli negro riendo creyó jamás la había mirado tan lida frente a el, o no al menos en una situación en la cual se la imaginaba cual una niña pequeña come en el pasado, y el la observaba cuando Chritsa trataba de que ella comiera vegetales y ella negándose hacia unas idénticas muecas.

-Enserio te estas burlado de mi.-la rubia se acercó a el.

-Para nada, porque lo haría.-sonrió mas cuando ella adorablemente frunció su boca.-No lo vería correcto, o no al menos porque ya eres una mujer mayo.

-Soy una mujer mayor.-avanzo hacia el y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo ya que el era por mucho mas alto y lo golpeo en el pecho no muy fuerte mientras que el mirándola hacia abajo sonreía mas.

-Si claro, sabes que lo se.

-Sigues burlándote de mi.

-No lo ago.-quiso ponerse serio cuando una vez mas ella lo golpeo, pero no aguantando se agacho para abrazarla por la cintura y levantándola ella abrió los ojos cuando muy seca de el creyó el podría olerla y tratando de que la soltara y serrando la boca se retorció en sus brazos hasta que el peli negro la soltó y la dejo una vez mas en el piso.

-¿Que sucede?.-levanto una ceja al mirarla retroceder un paso lejos de el.

-Na..nada porque preguntas.

-Pareciera como si me escondieras algo.

-Para nada.-movió las manos negando la rubia y riendo algo bobamente.-Tan solo me sorprendiste y es que Amsi esta dentro de mi habitación y de seguro ya se a de estar extrañando por mi tardanza.-Reiji levanto la mirada para mirar la puerta detrás de la rubia y después volvió a mirarla, mientras que ella para su mirar se observaba demasiado nerviosa, y mirándola llevar su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja comprobó que así era, ya que desde hacia algún tiempo había mirado ese tic en la rubia, la cual al ponerse nerviosa o preocupada siempre hacia la misma acción.

-Ve a dentro, ya que tienes razón y de seguro tu amiga ya a de estar extrañada por tu tardanza.-muy bien sabia que ella le trataba de ocultar algo, o simplemente se encontraba nerviosa por algo ahora mismo, pero no queriendo indagar mas simplemente decidió que la rubia ya había tenido demasiado castigo y el que ahora mismo el la sermoneara por algo simplemente no seria justo, ya que después de tanto por lo que había pasado ahora mismo no era justo para ella pasarla mal, además de que sabia perfectamente y comprendía Yui tan solo tenia 18 años y con esa edad estaba o comprendía ella tenia que hacer algunas locuras.-Yo estaré en mi habitación por si algo se les ofrece, así que no dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa.- la rubia afirmo y mirando como su hermano se le acerco una vez mas tan solo agacho la mirada antes de sentir el beso del mayor en su frente.-Buenas noches.

-A...si buenas noches.-y mirándolo girarse el peli negro se alejo por el pasillo mientras que la rubia perdiéndolo de vista tan solo después entro a su habitación y enfocando su mirada en Amsi la miro en su cama comiéndose una rebanada de pizza .

-Mierda, pensé Reiji me olería cuando me abrazo, pero al parecer la goma de mascar cubrió el olor a cerveza.-cerro la puerta tras de ella con seguro y escupiendo la goma de mascar en el sesto de basura que se encontraba cerca de su puerta avanzo hasta su cama para sentarse y tomar una rebanada de pizza.

-Ni me lo digas, pensé ahora mismo te estabas ganando otro regaño y estaba por prepararme para correr antes de que mirara la pizza y me pusiera a comer, digo después de todo no podía dejártela aquí para ti sola.

-¡Valla amiga!, pero me alegro, porque para como están las cosas no hubiese dudado en acabármela yo sola.

-Lo se, y por lo mismo me quede después de todo debemos cuidar tu dieta.

-O si claro, solo la mi dieta, si por poco y tu pijama explota por lo glotona que eres.

-Mi pijama esta perfecta.-la peli negra sonrió.-digo solo mírala mis curvas solo la hacer resaltar mas.

-O si claro.-la rubia mastico su rebanada de pizza mientras que la peli negra le sacaba la lengua, y dejando su rebanada en la caja, se levanto de la cama para ir al baño y regresando con la pequeña hielera en sus manos y la abrió para sacar de ella dos latas de cerveza y abriendo una se la paso a la rubia.-Pero enserio, por poco y mi corazón se salió cuando escuche voces fuera de mi puerta, por kami que creí nos descubrirían.-y así abría sido si no hubiese sido porque la peli negra al dejar de reír mientras que platicaban escucho las voces de personas ablando, y diciéndoselo a la rubia rápidamente volvieron a esconder la hielera pero esta vez en el baño y llenándose de goma de mascar la boca y masticándola rápidamente trataron de que esta disimulara el olor a cerveza por uno de menta.

-Lo se, pero dime ¿Tu crees y ellos nos escucharon cuando estábamos ablando?.-la rubia negó bebiendo de su lata, porque lo dudaba enserio, y es que no se podía imaginar simplemente a Ayato y Raito escuchando platicas tras las puertas, bueno no como tal lo haría ella, y solo tal vez si ellos compartieran los mismos genes, se lo pensaría dos veces, pero no ahora.

-Lo dudo, no creo ellos hagan eso, además como dijeron tan solo vinieron a traer la pizza, y creo a la mansión por la chaqueta que traía puesta Ayato, ya que yo la lave y la coloque en la que antes había sido su habitación.

-A si.-Amsi bebió de la lata.-Ellos no viven aquí verdad, pero aun tienen sus habitaciones.-la rubia afirmo.

-Si, todos tienen aun sus habitaciones, y hasta las tienen aun como las dejaron, mama me dijo que simplemente no podía deshacerse de sus cosas, ya que para ella era como si aun ellos vivieran aquí, y eso tal vez eso sea solo porque ella pocas beses los miraba, pero bueno ellos aun duermen y pasan mucho rato aquí.

-Supongo que eso esta bien para ella, pero para ti Yui, eso esta bien.-Amsi dejo de nuevo el pedazo de pizza en la caja y mirando a Yui hacer lo mismo espero ella hablara.

-Obvio no me gusta estar sola en esta enorme mansión, ya que desde que vivía en Nueva York mi único anhelo era estar con toda mi familia aquí en casa, pero al enterarme mis hermanos ya no viven aquí lo comprendí ya que ellos son mayores y necesitan su espacio.- la rubia tomo su cerveza y bebió de la lata.-Pero luego cuando pasaron los días y semanas se me hizo mas duro asimilarlo, enserio esto no me gusta y me siento mas sola que cuando vivía en Nueva York, porque halla por lo menos pasaba la mayoría del mi tiempo con Shin y Yuki, y aquí, bueno aquí mis padres la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan en viajes, y mis hermanos tienen su vidas.

-Bueno si pero, por lo menos pasas tiempo con Shu en el trabajo, o no.-Yui tomo su lata y bebiendo de ella hasta terminársela dejo que el liquido embriagante la nublara para así tratar de afirmas sin que Amsi mirara su tristeza, ya que desde que Ayame le había dejado mas que claro que Shu no era su cuidador personal, ella había tratado mas que nunca de que así fuera, y comportándose desde ese día de la mejor forma también se había alejado mas de el, y no porque Ayame se lo pidiera si no porque desde ese día para ella estar alejada de el un poco había sido mejor, y mucho mas tranquilizante después de que Ayame un día de visita en la mansión le había mencionado que de esa forma estaban mejorando mejor las cosas al ya no estar Shu tan al pendiente de ella, y por la forma en que le sonreía le pareció que para la castaña eso era lo mejor.

-Bueno Shu es una persona importante en la empresa, y no puede estar todo el tiempo con migo, digo si nos miramos y si tengo tiempo voy a saludarlo.

-Entonces lo miras seguido.

-Ya te dije que mi hermano es una persona importante, y con deberes aun mas importantes que tiene que realizar, es por eso que trato de lo menos posible distraerlo.

-Que pases tiempo con el por unos minutos o que por lo menos vallas a saludarlo, creo no es una distracción, o al menos yo pienso que para el no lo será, porque Yui, eres su hermana menor y a los hermanos mayores les gusta saber como les va a ellas o en este caso a ti en su día.

-Si claro Amsi, así quisiera que sucediera si mi hermano no tuviera cosas menos importantes que hacer que dirigir una compañía, pero no es así, y yo debo de respetar que mi hermano tiene ocupado su día a día en esa empresa, además no es como si tampoco no lo mirara, porque como te dije lo miro, no seguido pero trato de saludarlo cuando puedo y no tengo yo también trabajo, recuerda que yo también estoy en esa empresa para trabajar y no para pasearme y perder el tiempo por ahí.

-Ya, ya no te enojes oxigenada, y mejor cambiemos de tema que con este ya te pusiste sensible y no quiero que esta noche se arruine.- y creía la rubia así debería ser por que como la peli negra lo había predicho temas como ese la ponían sensible.-Así que mejor deja que te cuento yo, conocí a un chico, solo imagínatelo.-Amsi bebió de su cerveza para relatar mejor.-Alto, peli negro, ojos rojos, rostro sexy, labios súper deseables, y como adicional un trasero.-Amsi clocó sus manos extendidas y apretando los dedos como si tocara algo le hizo a la rubia al mirar escupir su cerveza mientras que se carcajeaba a todo pulmón.

 **x**

 **x**

Entre platicas y risas además de que una botella de vino robada a las dos chicas se les había pasado la noche en un pestañar, y solo cuando la peli negra callo dormida la rubia la siguió y durmiendo hasta tarde se dieron cuenta cuando despertaron no querían ya salir, así que por lo tanto y soportando la no tan dolorosa pero si latente resaca en sus cabezas, tan solo decidieron seguir durmiendo sin remordimiento hasta pasado de medio día, y cuando sus estómagos por hambre rugieron.

-El desayuno estuvo de delicioso.-la peli negra agradeció a la empleada que levantaba los platos del comedor donde solo se encontraban las dos chicas.

-No ahí por que señorita.-y asiendo una reverencia se alejo para entrar a la cocina.

-Valla, señorita.-rio.-Ase mucho que no me llamaban así.

-Y por que será.-Amsi le mostro la lengua a la rubia mientras que la rubia la imitaba.

-Valla es tarde ya.-giraron las miradas las dos chicas hasta un reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes.

-Pues así debe de ser, después de todo nos pasamos la mayoría del día durmiendo.-y como no, si por lo menos habían sido las 5 o 5:30 cuando las dos chicas habían caído dormidas.-¿Y ahora que asemos?, por que no quiero ser aburrida pero ahora mismo no quiero salir y creo quedarme dormida seria peor ahora mismo.- la rubia afirmo.

-Que te parece si vamos a la alberca y nadamos un rato, o nos relajamos en las sillas acostadas, después de todo no es tan tarde aun, y podemos antes de irte relajarnos.-la peli negra lo medito un rato y agradándole la idea acepto, después de todo un chapuzón en el agua le hacia falta, solo no esperaba ahogarse a estas alturas ya que aun la cabeza le latía.-Entonces vamos arriba, te prestare un biquini y nos cambiaremos.

-Vamos, solo espero la parte superior me quede.-Amsi tomo sus pechos con sus manos y la rubia mirándola entre cerro los ojos ya que ahora sabia le esperaban muchas burlas por parte de la tonta de su amiga, la cual no dudaba le recordaría como juego según ella de su falta de delanteras a comparación de ella que muy buenas proporciones tenia.

-Pues si no te queda tendrás que ándate sin nada.

-Mmm, y no crees eso seria demasiado para tus hermanos, digo después de todo yo aun soy menor.-la rubia abrió la boca cual pez, mientras que Amsi reía burlándose de ella y su expresión ya que ahora recordaba por que desde que la había conocido esta le había sorprendido jamás se abochornaba con propuestas como esa.

-Espero estés bromeando.- la peli negra siguió burlándose, hasta que mirando la expresión de la rubia trato de tranquilizarse.

-Claro que si oxigenada, además después de lo que paso con Ruki y tus hermanos, dudo quisiera pasar por algo igual que con tigo.

-Oye, mis hermanos son muy guapos.-Amsi levanto una ceja.

-Jamás dije que no lo fueran, porque vamos Yui hasta yo se lo sexis que son ellos, pero con respeto hacia ti y hacia mi misma prefiero estarme alejada de ellos.-y aunque a la rubia le resultaba difícil aceptar esas palabras, las comprendía ya que a estas alturas se sabía a la perfección la reputación que se cargaban sus hermanos, o al menos Ayato y Raito, los cuales no solo estaban tachados como los mayores mujeriego, si no que además podía estar mas que segura a estas alturas probablemente la mayoría de las chicas en la universidad habían estado en sus camas y no una, si no barias beses, y era por lo mismo que de las pocas sobrevivientes una de ellas era Ams, la cual negándose rotundamente a entrar a sus camas se negaba también a alguna vez hacerlo, o no al menos consiente mente.

-Si, supongo tienes razón, pero mejor porque no olvidamos eso y subimos a buscar algo que te quede en esos enormes melones.-la rubia se levanto de su silla al igual que Amsi la cual la siguió hasta las escaleras que comenzaron a subir.

-Muerte de envidia oxigenada.

-O claro, aunque no lo estaré tanto cuando te ahogues con el peso de esas cosas.

-¿Ahogarme yo?, lo aras tu porque yo con estas nenas.-se levanto sus delanteras con las manos.-flotare cual sirena.-y comenzando a reír la rubia se carcajeo por las bobadas de su amiga.

 **x**

 **x**

Ok, encontrarse a Yui al borde del llanto mientras que se maldecía no era algo que sorprendía ya a la peli negra que la miraba en su casillero, pero que esta se siguiera repitiendo que era una tonta, idiota y muchas mas cosas era por mucho algo que pocas veces o nunca le había tocado mirar de las facetas de la rubia, además de que ya era mucho para un martes por la mañana, y mas aun cuando tenían pocos minutos para entrar a su primera clases.

-Podrías dejar de maldecir en publico, que por kami Yui aquí ahí cristianos mirándote para que sigas gritando blasfemias, así que mejor por que no te calmas y mejor me cuntas que diablos te paso para que estés así.-la rubia la miro, y sin que aun saliera de su sorpresa tan solo extendió sus brazos cuando Yui ahora si con lagrimas se le echo encima para que la consolara.

-Soy una idiota, maldita sea, porque todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mi, Amsi que voy a hacer, quisiera que un agujero apareciera y me succionara ahora mismo y.-ok, esto era graba, la peli negra lo comprendió cuando aun escuchando a Yui esta no dejaba de decirle que quería desaparecer de la fas de la tierra, y solo ahí fue que comprendió algo sumamente grabe le había pasado a su amiga.

-Ya, ya oxigenada.-la separo de su abrazo.-Haber clámate e inhala y exhala Yui que así no puedo comprenderte.-y para su sorpresa y asombro la rubia lo hizo, e inhalo y exhalo hasta que ya mas calmada la miro.-Ahora si dime, que te paso para querer no existir en esta vida.-y mirándola de nuevo sollozar comprendió la peli negra que ese día tendría que de nuevo saltarse otra clase.

 **" Yui "**

Ok no me gustaba para nada tener que saltarme una clase, y menos aun cuando les había prometido a mis padres y hermanos mayores jamás volver a hacerlo, pero como no hacerlo ahora cuando me sentía de lo mas miserable, y el echo de que Amsi tuviera que también saltarse su clase por mi culpa me hacia sentirme peor.

-Ahora si habla.-Amsi me había echo seguirla hasta la biblioteca donde solo pocos alumnos se encontraban a esta hora, algunos tal vez asiendo alguna tarea pendiente, otros utilizando las computadoras ya que solo en horas de clases estas se podían encontrar desocupadas o tal vez algunos otros como nosotras nos imitaban a solo saltarse una clase por querer.

-Amsi, estoy jodida.-ok sabia que para Amsi escucharme decir alguna blasfemia era solo por que detrás de lo que le seguía estaba algo grabe, y dicho así, si lo era, yo estaba jodida.

-O vamos oxigenada, solo habla y déjate de cosas.-ok si, sabia que tenia la mala costumbre de todo llevármelo con embrollos pero es que no sabia como comenzar a hablar ahora mismo, así que sin mas tan solo saque mi celular y colocando mi dedo en el icono de galería busque la imagen que lo había arruinado todo para mi y mirándola una vez mas también me maldije para después pasarle el celular a Amsi.

-Que se supone que.-abrió los ojos, levanto una ceja, sonrió de lado y sin mas soltó una risilla burlona.-Estas jodida.-y volvió a reír.

-Te lo dije.- deje caer mi cabeza sin mas en la mesa.

-Enserio pero como.-y girando en mi dirección la pantalla del celular me lamente por lo ocurrido ayer en las oficinas.

 **" Flash-back "**

Empuje el carrito de limpieza fuera del elevador y caminando hacia otra de las oficinas podía decir con todo el orgullo del mundo que mi trabajo era el mas fácil, no tanto pero si ahora para mi era el trabajo mas dominado que podía haber tenido, (Que tal eso Shu, buen castigo no) reí para mis adentros al repetirme eso como cada día y es que hasta este punto no podía decir que Shu me había puesto un castigo tan malo, se podría decir que algo pesado, (Además que sin paga) pero hasta ahí no era tan malo.

-Buenos días señorita Yui.-ok que me siguieran saludando tan formal mente tal vez no era tan a mi gusto, pero que podía hacer si ya mas de mil veces a todas las personas que me habían saludado así se los había dicho, (Por favor solo Yui) si una y mil veces se los había mencionado, pero daba igual porque parecía que mi forma de que me trataran como su igual no servía y no serviría nunca, respondí con una reverencia a la secretaria que antes me había saludado y abriéndome la puerta de una oficina y la deje atrás cuando ingrese al enorme lugar,( _Enserio para que quería un enorme lugar si jamás estaba aquí_ ), era otras de las cosas que siempre me repetía cuando entraba a este enorme lugar.

-Valla, por lo menos no tiene tanto desorden como en las otras oficinas.-y como podía tenerlo si el dueño de esta oficina nula mente se la pasaba aquí, pero enserio parque quería tener este lugar si jamás lo usaba, y es que por mas que había intentado saber de quien era esta oficina, parecía que el hombre no quería dar la cara, o no al menos a mi ya que siempre que tenia que limpiar la oficina el propietario salía para dejarme sola y con el justo tiempo para que la limpiara, ¿Pero que limpiaba?, si tan solo en el sesto de basura había por lo menos tres papeles tirados, las plantas, bueno si necesitaban agua pero aparte de eso solo tenia que pasar un poco el sacudidor por su escritorio y libros, cambiar su taza de café sucia por una limpia, y listo, terminaba.

Bufe al sentarme en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio y mirando la hora en un reloj que se encontraba ahí me di cuenta que tan solo me había tomado 25 minutos en terminar.-Valla récor.-se noto el sarcasmo.-Por lo menos me gustaría mirar su cara, o bueno conocer a quien pertenece esta oficina.-tome el marco con la fotografía que siempre estaba en el escritorio y la observe suponiendo esa seria la única manera de conocería al propietaria de esta, además de que tal vez si contaba con surte tendría una oportunidad de conocerlo ya que me suponía el era un gran amigo de mi hermano, (No por nada jamás cambiaba la fotografía que tenia de ellos juntos), o era un antisocial que no sabía de otra cosa mas que trabajar,.-Tal vez ni siquiera tenga novia o perro que le ladre .-reí por lo dicho mientras que aun observaba la imagen de ese hombre o chico, porque en la fotografía Shu y el se miraban demasiado jóvenes, tal vez eran de la edad y tal vez no eran tan acertadas mis conclusiones ya que en la imagen se podía miraba algo atractivo, o por lo menos pasable para cualquier chica ya que no tenia tanto atractivo visual en esa imagen, y es que el muchacho castaño de cabello corto y de baja estatura, no era algo a resaltar a lado de mi muy guapo hermano del cual estaba abrazado.

Pero en fin después de terminar esa oficina seguí con las siguientes y las que le siguieron hasta que termine mi jornada de trabajo y ya lista para retirarme tan solo tenia que subir en el elevador para salir, pero justo cuando salía del elevador y como si kamisama me estuviera recompensando mis horas de arduo trabajo e ahí tuve mi recompensa porque en la estancia y junto a la recepcionista del lugar se encontraba aquel hombre atractivo y castaño que días antes había mirado, tan guapo, tan sexy, tan me quede sin palabras de solo mirarlo y pensando seria mi oportunidad de saber quien era trate de darme el valor para acercarme a el, no por nada era hija del dueño de este lugar además de hermana de la persona ahora mas importante, y eso me daba puntos para acercármele con una buena escusa, (si escusa para saber su nombre).

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Yui kamori, no Sakamki.-si sabía ese no era mi apellido, pero yo era una Sakamaki después de todo verdad, seguí avanzando (no, alto) mi Innner me detuvo justo a tiempo de que hiciera una idiotez, (Tan solo mírate), o por kami que era un desastre cuando mire mi reflejo en uno de los grandes espejos que se encontraban ahí y regresando mis pasos, regrese donde antes me encontraba y gire para que no me mirara o no al menos de espaldas, pero por kami que mirando mejor mi reflejo en las puertas serradas del elevador podía distinguir mejor mi aspecto, mi piel pálida, mis ojeras bien marcadas, la falta de maquillaje, el cabello mal amarrados en un moño alto y la forma tan desaliñada que había decidido vestir en este día, me maldije, (Peor día no pude escoger para no arreglarme), jinés desgastados, blusa rosa y con estampados de hello kitti, vans blancos y sucios, (o si Yui gran elección en tu guardarropas).

Por kami que enserio solo esto me podía pasar a mi, y pues claro, porque solo a mi me podía pasar que el día que de nuevo miraría a ese hombre tan guapo y perfecto y tendría la forma de acercarme a el, tan bien tendría la brillante idea de parecer frente a el una pordiosera sucia y desaliñada, chille para mis adentros, pero por que esto me tenia que pasar a mi, gire mi mirada un poco para saber si el todavía se encontraba donde mismo, y efectivamente el todavía se encontraba ahí charlando con la coqueta de la recepcionista.

-Zorra inmunda.-pues claro come ella si estaba presentable con su diminuta falda negra y blusa apunto de explotar blanca a causa del exceso de rollo en su sostén, ella si podía conversar con el, mientras que yo escondida y de espaldas trataba de que no me mirara y dejando que todo mundo pasar sobre mi (ya que les bloqueaba la salida del elevador), y solo como boba decía perdón o con permiso cuando la gente me topaba, pero por kami que tampoco era como que me seguiría quedando donde mismo y menos después de que la secretaria de mi hermano había bajado y me había preguntado si me sucedía algo a lo cual yo negué y girándome tome aire para avanzar, (Bueno ya tendría otra oportunidad,) pensé cuando pase alado y por detrás de el, y mirándole su atractiva y varonil espalda suspire, por kami qua hasta cuando inhale su perfume me intoxico con lo delicioso que olía y mirándolo decirle un adiós a la zorra de la recepcionista que le hizo un puchero al irse, a mi mente llego una idea, no la mas buena, pero si en ese momento una genial idea, así que saque a prisa mi celular y regrese en mis paso cuando el camino al elevador con la cabeza agachada ya que leía unos papeles, entro en el elevador y se giro dejándome con la mejor vista de el, tal vez no la mejor para otros porque aun tenia la mirada en los papeles que traía, pero si la perfecta para mi.

-Ahora o nunca Yui, ahora o nuca.- me acerque a prisa como si el elevador me fuera a deja, y feliz pensé que el no me miraría porque leía los papeles, y yo con la escusa de que contestaría mi celular no seria tan obvia, (YA ASLO) grito mi Inner, levante el celular y enfoque la cámara en el antes de que las puertas del elevador se serraran y ya con su imajen en la foto el flash salió.

Por que eso me tenia que pasar a mi.

El me miro deteniendo las puertas, y yo lo mire aun con el celular en la mano enfocándolo.

-Subirás?.-hablo mirándome aun con una ceja levantada y yo mirándolo quede en shock, el se había dado cuenta, por kami que posiblemente me creería una acosadora.-Oye tu.

-Señorita Yui, se encuentras usted bien.-o por kami Malcom mas oportuno no pudo ser.

 **" Fin flash-back "**

-Enserio que solo estas cosas te pueden pasar a ti.-estallo en risas Amsi dándole igual que la bibliotecaria nos mirara con una mueca de enfado.

-Después de que Malcom llegara por mi corrí, por kami que corrí al auto y chille por mi mala suerte.-y juro que así lo había echo, mientras que Malcom me pregunto mas de mil beses que me había pasado a lo cual tan solo respondí con mas chillidos.

-Bueno ya, ya.-Amsi se saco con el pulgar unas cuantas lagrimas, por la risa.-Si como me contaste era la segunda vez que lo mirabas, no ahí por que lamentarse, además de que dudo Yuma se tome a mal que lo mires tan atractivo, por que créeme lo es, creo que son los genes.-si claro ella lo decía porque no estaba en mis zapatos, espera.

-¿Yuma?.-Amsi me miro con una ceja levantada.-Tu lo conoces.-ella afirmo.

-Desde que tenia 3 y el 10, no somos cercanos pero aun lo miro en las fiestas que abecés organiza mi madre, y como tu misma dijiste el es un hombre muy atractivo o bueno al menos ahora se a puesto atractivo, nada que ver con el patito feo que fue antes.

-PORQUE TU LO CONOSES.-ok que gritara sabía estaba de mas en este lugar, pero enserio que Amsi conociera al hombre de mis sueños o al menos al que ahora lo era me sorprendía y mucho.

-Oye cálmate, y mejor has silencio que para como vamos muy pronto nos sacar de aquí, además de que no le veo el caso al sorprenderte cuando no muy lejos probablemente el mismo Ruki te lo hubiese presentado, digo porque para como van las cosas entre ustedes muy pronto terminaran como familia después de todo ellos son primos.-balde de agua cayendo en mi cabeza en 3, 2, 1 y estallo, mientras que perpleja y sin reaccionar aun no podía entrar en mi cabeza las palabras dichas por Amsi, y es que no podía creerme eso fuera cierto y Ruki y ese sexy castaño fueran primos.

-Como dices que dijiste.-Amsi levanto una ceja antes de levantar su puño serrado y comenzar a hablar.

-Pues que Mukami Yuma, Mukami Ruki, Mukami Harada Kou, Mukami Harada Ayka y Mukami Azusa son primos, familia, sus padres son hermanos.-y dicho esto mire todos los dedos de su antes puño levantados.

-Si quiera se parecen.-Amsi levanto una ceja de nuevo y con su acción me di cuenta lo que había dicho en voz alta.

-Yui, tu y Subaru son hermanos, y tampoco se parecen, ahora que importa eso si lo que importa es que comparten el mismo apellido.

-Por kami.-deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa y golpee mi frente con ella ya que ahora caía en cuenta que Amsi tenia razón, bueno no sobre Subaru y yo, sin no en que Ruki y sus primos aunque no se parecieran compartían los mismos genes y al contrario de mi la sangre.

-Bueno ya, ya, digo si Yuma te parece atractivo y si te descubrió siendo una acosadora, pero esto tiene solución.

-Pues si la ahí no la veo fácil.

-Yui, solo tienes que decir que fue un accidente, nada mas, sin explicaciones o otra cosa, además de que no debes de dudar por que eso solo haría mas sospechosos tus actos, así que anda mírame y aprende.-levante la mirada sin comprenderla.-Pregúntame por que tome la foto.

-A.-ladee la cabeza.

-Solo pregúntame y observa a la maestra.-ok, en definitiva Amsi estaba loca pero no queriendo decírselo por el momento ice lo que me pidió.

-¿Porque tomaste la foto?.

-E descargado este juego, no se si lo conozcas Pokemon go, bueno en fin, el jugo me indico que había un charizad justo en frente de mi y al teclear la pantalla este destallo, bueno tu no lo sabes creo, pero es la forma de atraparlos, estaba tan avergonzada que no pude hacer otra cosa que escapar, yo realmente me sentí apenada.-juraba que mi quijada ya se encontraba en el piso siendo barrida cuando Amsi serró los ojos e hizo algo con sus manos para final la escena cual estrella de teatro, por kami que quede sorprendida.-Quedaras como una friki, pero creo que eso será mejor que quedar como la acosadora obsesiva que pensamos eres.

-Pero como.

-Tengo el don, ahora sal de tu burbuja de todo me pasa a mi, y ya no te metas en líos oxigenada, mira no te culpo Yuma es todo un bonbon, y se no me equivoco estas en esta etapa de hombres mayores, digo como regañarte cuando yo estuve en esa etapa también.

-¡Enserio!.

-Si, cuando iba en preparatoria estaba ese hombre hermoso que me volvía loca, su nombre era Javier, por kami que hasta soñaba con el, era nuestro profesor de gimnasia kiaaa.-chillo algo fuerte tomando su cara con ambas manos y comenzando a negar también sonrió bobamente mientras que yo la miraba con una ceja levantada.-De tan solo recordar sus camisas pegadas a su cuerpo, esos pantalones deportivos que me dejaban a la vista sus glúteos y formadas piernas y por kami su enorme.

-Por kami.-que ahora la que chillo fui yo cuando tape mis oídos y saque la lengua en modo de asco.

-Pero en fin y ablando enserio, Yui solo dime, enserio esto solo es algo de atracción digo, como te dije Yuma es atractivo no lo niego, pero Ruki es su primo y se el siente cosas por ti, Yui solo te digo esto por experiencia propia y créeme que cuando alguien te desilusiona se siente horrible por eso.

-Amsi yo lo se.-la interrumpí antes de que siguiera.-Yo se lo que siente Ruki por mi y sobre su primo despreocúpate esto solo es atracción como tu misma antes lo dijiste, además de que solo lo e mirado dos veces, nada que comparar con Ruki.-Amsi me miro seria al igual que yo a ella y solo cuando pensé ella me había creído lo de antes, que para nada era mentira y yo misma me creía en mis palabras, asistió.

-Solo no te metas en líos, y anda levantémonos que el timbre ya sonó y si no nos apuramos no llegaremos a nuestra próxima clase.- y asistiendo a lo dicho creía esto de hablar con Amsi me había enserio ayudado a resolver mis problemas, el como explicaría lo de la fotografía, el que el tal Yuma solo me atrajera y como no si estaba que se caía de bueno, (Concéntrate Yui, concéntrate), ok ya concentrada, pero bueno por lo menos ahora entendía el porque era tan atractivo, digo suponía eran los genes en esa familia y como no si todos desde el castaño hasta Azusa eran hermosos.

-Yui rápido.-sali de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Amsi llamarme desde mas adelante y alcanzándola no tarde en llegara a su lado.

 **x**

 **x**

Tareas y mas tareas era lo único que los profesores dejaban, por kami que no podían apiadarse de una, y tratar de compadecer el echo que ya debía demasiadas tares, pues al parecen no, porque calleándoseme uno de los libros que tenia que investigar este se impacto fuertemente en el suelo, (Brillante el día en que te decidiste estudiar literatura), tu cállate le grite a mi Inner internamente y levantando el libro que se encontraba en el piso lo coloque en mi casillero junto con los demás ahí.

-Hola.-por kamisama serré la puerta de mi casillero fuertemente al escuchar lo dicho y latiendo mi corazón a toda prisa gire la mirada para mirar a la persona que me había asustado antes.

-¿Azusa?,.-dije cuando lo mire y el agachando la mirada comprendía se había dado cuenta de mi susto.

-Lo siento por asustarte.-negué, aunque por dentro el corazón aun me latía a prisa.

-No pasa nada.-dije cuando respire un par de veces para tranquilizarme.-Tiempo sin mirarnos.-bese su mejilla a forma de saludo a lo cual el tan solo se limito a mirarme en el mismo lugar y sonriendo levemente.

-Se que sonara raro esto después de todo lo que a pasado.-supuse lo decía por lo de la pelea con su prima, porque aunque eso ya había pasado hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera una vez había vuelto a hablar con Azusa, y mucho menos aun después de que Subaru y Kanato pelearan con su hermano, mierda seguro venia a reclamarme por lo de Ruki.-Pero yo.

-Yo lo siento.-hable antes de que esto se volviera algún nuevo conflicto, ya que no quería que Azusa se molestara con migo, pero el ladeando la cabeza entrecerró los ojos me miro.

-No tendrías por que sentirlo, si aquí el único que te pedirá algo y lo sentirá cuando me rechaces seré yo.-negó.-Lo siento, lamento haberte molestado.-y asistiendo me paso de lado mientras que yo levantando un ceja no entendí nada, y girándome y antes de que se alejara demasiado de mi lo tome de la mano para que parara.

-¡Azusa!, yo lo lamento, pero no entiendo a que te refieres, ¿rechazarte en que?.-se giro de nueva cuenta y mirándome hablo.

-Mis padres han organizado una pequeña reunión en nuestra finca este fin de semana, todos irán con pareja y mi padre me a dicho que yo lo tengo que hacer también, por eso yo quería invitarte a ti, pero comprenderé si tu no quieres acompañarme.-me sorprendí, por kami que me sorprendí ya que nunca me imagine Azusa me invitaría como su acompañante a una fiesta familiar pero.

-¿Que ahí de Ruki?,.-o mierda eso se había escuchado tan mal, como si Ruki y yo tuviéramos algo, aun que no estaba tan alejada esa idea después de todo lo que había pasado entre el y yo, pero negué y sacándole la vuelta a lo dicho recapacite sobre lo que diría.-Azusa me encantaría acompañarte pero.-diablos Yui habla.- pero bueno esta lo que paso con Ruki y Ayka.-negue.-Me sentiría mal con tu familia por lo que paso con ellos, y no te quiero incomodar por lo que paso.

-Mis padres están enterados como pasaron las cosas, además que dudo mucho te harían sentir incomoda siendo quien eres.

-¿Disculpa?.-levante una ceja.

-Una Sakamaki, mis padres aprecian a tu familia, y además se tus padres estarán presentes en la fiesta al igual que tus hermanos.-ósea que todos estarían ahí, recapacite pero aun había otra cosa valla mi vida si que estaba llena de peros.

-Estoy castigada.-respuesta lógica para escapar de esto, (gracias Shu por castigarme), primera vez que agradecida mi castigo.

-A.-Azusa sonrió, o mas bien formo una mueca lejos de parecer sonrisa.-Entiendo.-mierda ahora me sentía mal.

-Pero, Azusa tu eres súper lindo, podrías invitar a cualquier chica y créeme que cualquiera se sentiría honrada en acompañarte.-negó.

-Lo dudo, digamos que no soy tan popular como mi hermano.

-Pero estas en una banda, eso tiene que darte puntos en popularidad.-volvió a negar.

-No mucho, la banda no es muy popular, y pues yo creo que eso de cualquier forma no me importaría mucho, ya que no soy demasiado comunicativo para tener amigos, y si no fuera por los chicos de la banda creo no tendría a nadie mas que a mi hermano lo cual no me importaría.-o por kami, esto se me estaba haciendo mas difícil para soportar.

-Azusa, yo, mm por que no invitas a Mika, digo se te gusta.-Azusa se sonrojo, bingo la chica no me caía para nada bien pero bueno por lo menos tenia que tener algo bueno para que a alguien como Azusa le gustara, vamos que el chico era una ternura para esa tipa.

-Lo hice.-me sorprendió eso.-Ella dijo que quería ir con Subaru.-maldita perra.-Subaru jamás va a esas fiesta.

-Ágamos algo, esta tarde le pediré a mi padre dejarme ir, y si el acepta te llamare.-saque mi celular y se lo ofresi.-Apunta tu numero.-y mirado como el pasaba su mirada de mi al celular a mi después negó.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no te apetese acompañarme.-tomo mi mano en donde tenia el celular y la desendio.

-¿Me estar rechazando?.-golpe bajo a mi orgullo, si a pesar de todo me había pegado duro.

-Tu lo hiciste primero.

-No lo ice, simplemente te dije lo que pasaba, mi padre me tiene castigada, trabajo sin paga, me explota demasiado, tengo tareas que ni siquiera e entregado, y seguiré sin entregar, mi cama esta mañana la deje desecha y ni hablar del baño, y ahora tu me rechazas a darme tu numero.-o Yui si que eres toda una dramática, pero bueno algo tenia que hacer antes de quedar mal con Azusa ya que no lo quería rechazar, pero tampoco no quería decirle que no quería ir por razones que tenían que ver con dos miembros de su familia.

-Lo siento yo no.

-No importa, tratare de convencer a mi padre.-(MENTIROSA), grito mi Inner, (O mierda no vengas a remorderme la conciencia), hable internamente.

-Esta bien no tienes que hacerlo.-Azusa sonrió levemente y asistiendo con la cabeza se giro para marcharse.-(Bravo Yui te has de sentir orgullosa de hacer sentir mal al muchacho).

-No lo ago.-dije para mi misma mientras que miraba la espalda de Azusa.

 **x**

 **x**

 **" Shu "**

-Se puede.

-Adelante padre, sabes que tu puedes pasar sin tocar.- mire a mi padre adentrarse a mi oficina y tomando asiento me sonrió mientras que yo tecleando mi laptop pasaba mi mirada de el a ella..

-Mucho trabajo.-negué.

-Yuma regreso con los permisos de la construcción del nuevo edificio en Tokio, y yo solo estoy revisando algunas clausulas en las cuales no estoy totalmente convencido, pero nada que no podre resolver.

-Valla, si que has crecido, y pensar que el primer día que te deje a cargo en esta oficina te marchaste enojado y refunfuñando que ni loco te quedarías a cargo.- y valla que lo recordaba, y como no hacerlo si en ese tiempo era joven, quería viajar por el mundo no hacerme cargo de una compañía pero que quería que pensara mi padre de todo esto si tan solo tenia 20 años en aquel entonces, bueno ahora no era tan mayor como para pensar ya habían pasado años de eso, pero por lo menos ya me había resignado a mi destino.

-Supongo que el echo de ser tan joven y tener tanta responsabilidad no me callo de lo mejor.-deje de teclear y mire a mi padre.

-Lamento tu vida no fuera lo que esperabas, yo hubiese querido algo mejor para ti, hubiese querido tuvieras alguna opción, pero se que después de tu matrimonio con Ayame tu vida mejorara.-y a si lo esperaba yo también, y aun que aun no me convencía del todo la idea de un pronto matrimonio, suponía que como mi padre y todo el mundo a mi alrededor Ayame era la mejor opción para mi, aunque claro no muy lejanas estaban mis ideas de dudas que me hacían recapacitar.

-Te preguntaras que hago aquí.

-Real mente no.-y es que real mente no era así, por que ya desde ase mucho me había acostumbrado a la presencia de mi padre cerca de mi sin un motivo o con el.

-En ese caso te lo diré, ase algunas horas tuve una llamada muy interesante y la cual a Christa la alegro, bueno y por que negarlo a mi también y es que desde que adoptamos a Yui me soñé con este momento, y la manera en que reaccionaria o patearía traseros.

-Espera.-levante la mirada de la laptop para mirarlo.-¿Yui que tiene que ver con esto?.

-O claro, debería comenzar por el principio para que puedas entenderme, pero en fin, el chico Mukami se comunico con migo ase algunas horas para pedirme el permiso de poder invitar a Yui para ser su acompañante en una fiesta.-Mukami, fiesta, era un tratar de comprender que de esas palabras podían alegrarlo, porque según mi analogía no.

-Y por supuesto que te negaste.

-¿Y por que de hacerlo?.-levanto una ceja al mirarme.

-Porque Yui esta castigada, y otra cosa, uno de los motivos del por que castigue a Yui fue por que nos mintió antes para salir con ese chico, o es que acaso no lo recuerdas.

-Si ese es el motivo por el cual crees debí negarme, mantente tranquilo que no es ese chico el cual me pidió el permiso, si no el menor, Mukami Azusa.

-Me sigo negando, no me importa si ese el o otro, Yui no ira.

-Te estas escuchando, estas actuando como todo un irracional, y no te estas poniendo a pensar en lo que dices.

-Tengo perfectamente claro lo que estoy diciendo, y te lo repito, Yui no ira, esta a mi cuidado y como su hermano mayor yo se perfectamente que es lo mejor para ella.

-Eso te crees.

-E dicho que no ira y se acabo.-y mirando la mirada de mi padre y su seño fruncido solo en ese momento pude percatarme de la acción que había echo, y es que mirándolo desde arriba ya que me había puesto de pie lentamente fui relajándome hasta que volví a sentarme.

-Escúchame bien Shu.-solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que hablara y escuchándolo como lo hizo supe esto estaba mal, y es que pudiéndome dar cuenta del tono que utilizado, era como si recordara los días en los que el me reprendía cuando era un muchacho, y no muy diferente del ahora.-Que te haiga puesto al cuidado de Yui no es como si mi opinión hubiese sido descartada de sus cuidados, o simplemente te hubiese dejado toda la responsabilidad de ella.-inhalo y exhalo antes de volver a hablar.-Si te puse a cargo de ella fue porque pensé tenias la madures para sobrellevar tu pasado, pensé que con su regreso dominarías a tus demonios internos, pensé, Shu pensé que su convivencia te haría bien a ti y a tus hermanos.

-Tengo perfectamente claro el por que de tus acciones, y no las discuto, pero con Yui todo su cuidado para mi es importante, quiero ella lleve su vida correctamente, no quiero ella comenta equivocaciones.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso Shu, Yui es humana y se puede equivocar las veces que sean necesario para aprender, o es que acaso no paso eso mismo con tigo y tus hermanos,.-y chasqueando la lengua gire la silla para mirar hacia otro lado porque no tenia por que recordármelo yo sabía de mis errores del pasado.

-Precisamente por mis errores cometidos en el pasado y los que han tenido mis hermanos no quiero ella siga nuestro ejemplo.

-Ahí Shu, entiende que no eres kamisama para evitar eso pase, Yui tiene un vida y ella sabrá lo que hace con ella y tu al parecer con esto solo quieres corregir tu pasado, pero entiéndelo eso es pasado y tu vida tiene que seguir, Yui algún día de nuevo se alejara de nosotros, esto no es eterno, Shu tu te casaras y su cuidado ya no será tu responsabilidad.-y creía que no lo sabía, Yui ya era mayor y pronto tendría su vida, no necesitaría de mi, ni siquiera sabía el por que de mis pensamientos tan posesivos hacia ella, (Niégatelo que no lo sabes), y es que no la quería mirar o imaginar con nadie mas.-Escúchame Shu, Yui a sufrido todo este tiempo.

-Y cres que nosotros no lo hicimos.-gire a mirarlo.-Crees que Subaru, Laito, Kanato y yo o no lo hicimos.

-Claro que lo se, por kami Shu que estuve sufriendo con ustedes durante los gritos, las pesadillas, las terapia, y por kamisama que me dolió, me dolo mirar de esa manera a mis hijos, me dolió el no estar alado de Yui cuando partió a Nueva York.

-No me gusta recordar el pasado.-sentía me ahogaba y aflojando mi corbata trate el aire pasara a mis pulmones.

-Shu, se que esto te dolió, se les dolió a todos, me dolió a mi pero ahora es pasado, Yui a regresado esta de nuevo con nosotros, y lo que paso ase 9 años es eso, pasado, ustedes eran unos niños.

-Niños.-reí.-Ellos eran niños, yo tenia 16 años sabía lo que hacia, tenia conciencia de mis actos, y a pesar de todo.-por kami que trataba de dar bocados de aire para que este pasar pero parecía que el ahogarme al tratar me estaba asfixiando.

-¿Shu?.-me incline hacia delante y agachando la cabeza mientras que me agarraba fuete del escritorio, y desabroche mi camisa.-Hijo respira.-ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en que mi padre llego a mi lado y dándome palmaditas en la espalda trataba de que le prestara atención a sus palabras, pero no lográndolo rápidamente abrí un cajón en el cuan no tardo mi padre en trasculcar y encontrado lo que buscaba me tomo de los hombros para llevarme hacia atrás, lleve mi cuerpo con su ayuda hacia el respaldo de la silla cuando sentí de nuevo el aire entrar en mis pulmones y sintiendo como mi padre de nuevo presiono el inhalador no tarde en yo tomarlo.-Tranquilo y respira.-coloco su mano en mi frente y yo levantado mi mano le indique me encontraba mejor.

-Es..estoy mejor.-volvía a presionar el inhalador hasta que una vez mas pude respirar por mi cuenta y llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás cerré mis ojos para descansar, mientras que escuchando los pasos de mi padre alejándose y después no tardándose en dejarse de oír y solo cuando estuve mas tranquilo abrí mis ojos para mirar hacia arriba.

-Pensé los ataques?.

-Jamás desaparecerán, el doctor me lo dijo, es permanente, todo esto es permanente.

-¿¡El inhalador!?.

-Trato de siempre tener uno a la mano, no se cuando lo necesitare.-regrese mi mirada hacia el y mirando su preocupación en mi asentí para tranquilizarlo, porque a pesar de todo no me gustaba mirar de esta manera a mi padre, no me gustaba mirarlo con los ojos nublados al mirarme, no me gustaba el se preocupara por mi, y es que esto me dolía mas que nada.

-Me e reprochado tantas veces mis actos del pasado, me e reprochado el no haber estado mas a su lado, el que ustedes tuvieran esos pensamientos de su hermana, el que tu hijo, tu y tus hermanos estén en estas condiciones, y tal vez si no hubiese sido por Ayato yo también me hubiese derrumbado.

-El fue el único que pudo soportarlo todo.

-O al menos eso aparento por mi.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, jamás tendrías que reprocharte nada, tu hiciste las cosas a tu manera y hora es mi momento de comprenderlas, si te equivocaste, pero quien no lo hizo.

-Les e dejado tantas responsabilidades a ti y a Reiji, al igual que su madre, y es que Beatrix y yo a pesar de nuestra separación siempre pensamos ustedes deberían ser los mejores, jamás deberían ser pisoteados por nadie, y siempre deberían ser los mejores en todo, me enorgullece lo lográramos, pero a pesar de todo se me e sobrepasado en mis actos.

-No comprendo tus palabra, a que viene todo esto.-y soltando el aire solo esa acción basto para comprender nada me gustaría de lo que venia.

-Te e dejado demasiadas responsabidades, estas próximo a casarte, estas a cargo de todo esto, la empresa, los empleados, tu hermana, es demasiado para ti Shu.

-Es mejor que dejes de darle vueltas al asunto, habla padre.

\- E decidido Yui ya no estará a tu cuidado, Christa y yo hablamos antes y después de la llamada del chico Mukami pensamos en que por esta razón adoptamos a Yui, para darle atención a su vida, para estar con ella en su felicidad y tristezas, cuando nos necesite y cuando no, e dejado todo esto a tu cargo hijo y no es justo para ti ni para Ayame.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que solo por la llamada de ese chico has decidido esto.

-Lo e decidido porque quiero hacer las cosas correctamente esta vez, quiero corregir mi pasado con ustedes y ella, quiero que seamos esta familia que siempre soñé, quiero darle esta felicidad a ella.

-Y para hacerlo necesitas alejarla de mi cuidado.

-Lo hago por ti.

-No, te equivocas, lo ases por ti, para tratar de corregir el que yo hubiese sido mas maduro que tu padre, quise acceder a todo desde aquella platica en la playa con Reiji, el que me dejaras a cargo del cuidado de Yui, el que quisieras rehacerle una vida a falta de sus recuerdos, el que yo le mienta cada ves que ella me pregunta por el accidente, y es que ni siquiera en eso puede ser sincero.-y es que esto era lo que mas me torturaba el mentirle y decirle cuando ella preguntaba nadie había presenciado ese accidente cuando todos habíamos estado ahí.

-Has madurado mas de lo que esperaba.-lo mire cuando serio y deformando una sonrisa caí en cuenta de mis palabras.

-Padre yo.-levanto una mano.

-Esta bien, se estas en tu derecho en reprocharme mis actos, no te culpo te encuentras enojado, pero mi decisión esta tomada, Yui ya no estará a tu cuidado y sobre el trabajar aquí.

-No esta a discusión lo seguirá haciendo.-asistió.

-Lo acepto, solo que esta vez tendrá una paga al igual que tus hermanos.-asentí igual.-Y respecto al chico Mukami.-por que tenia que repetírmelo.-Acepte ella valla con el.

-Padre.

-Nada Shu, ella tomara la decisión de ir o no, y ni tu ni yo nos inmiscuiremos en eso, además de que me enorgulleció ella primero le digiera los motivos al por que no podía aceptar su invitación.-levante una ceja.-Ella le explico se encontraba castigada y le dijo que primero tenia que tener mi permiso.

-¿Ella se lo conto?.-el asistió, valla puntos para el muchacho pero aun así no me convencía ella asistiera con el a esa dichosa fiesta.

-Shu no tienes por que preocuparte, en todo caso tu estarás ahí y si ocurre algo que no sea de tu agrado solo ahí podrás intervenir.

-No comprendo.

-El chico Mukami invito a Yui a la fiesta que organizaran en la finca mukami, y como tengo entendido tu y Reiji también asistirán, así que esto también se lo informare a el, no quiero que se inmiscuyan mas de lo debido con su hermana y con ese chico entendiste.-lo mire aun cerio y levantando una ceja después bufe al saberme el no cambiaria su decisión del si Yui asistiría con ese chico a la dichosa fiesta.

-Supongo no tengo otra alternativa mas que aceptar no es así.-ni siquiera me respondió.-Como sea, pero eso si te informo, y aunque me haigas dejado fuera de la responsabilidades de Yui no por eso no estaré al pendiente de ella.-supe trato de decirme algo pero se lo impedí y seguí hablando.-Y ni siquiera pienses o trates de impedírmelo padre porque lamentablemente esta vez no te escuchare.-y dicho esto y después de intercambiar miradas desaprobatorias por partes de los dos, supe y supo que dichas mis palabras estas no cambiarían y solo cuando lo mire suspirar volví mi mirada a la laptop que esta vez tubo toda mi atención hasta que mi padre levantándose y diciéndome un nos veremos luego se marcho, y solo cuando lo hizo y deje de teclear la laptop de nuevo me deje caer con la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla y mirando el techo blanco suspire.

-Ni siquiera te pienses que esto me liberara de ella, ella esta a mi cuidado y siempre lo estará, esta vez no la perderé de vista, esta vez la cuidare bien.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Debía haber hablado con Shu, debía haberle pedido el permiso para salir con Azusa, pero no lo había echo y ahora el remordimiento no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, y es que Azusa se había comportado de la mejor manera con migo, sabía que era un buen chico, y hasta le tenia aprecio, sabía no lo conocía de mucho y mínimamente había hablado con el (Solo en dos ocasiones) pero aun así le tenia aprecio como persona, además de que odiara a la chica que le gustaba a el, y solo eso me hacia pensar que no se merecía que yo también lo rechazara después de que ella lo había echo y es que Azusa no se lo merecía, pero también estaba el echo que no quería presentarme en esa dichosa fiesta, y no por Azusa, sino por su hermano y primo, digo por kami, prácticamente durante un mes completo no había echo otra cosa sino compartir saliva con Ruki clandestinamente, y mas aparte solo hacia un día su primo me había sorprendido sacándole una fotografía con mi celular, (Eres una vergüenza Yui).

-Lo se.-prácticamente le había respondido a mi Inner dándole toda la razón.

-Hija.

-Papa.-me detuve antes de comenzar a abajar las escaleras y esperando a mi padre este no tardo en llegar a mi lado y dándome un beso en la frente me saludo, (El así me saludaba), para después a su lado comenzar a abajar y es que siendo la hora de la cena, por primera vez en toda la semana lo arriamos juntos.

-Y mama no bajara.

-Ella ya esta en el comedor, Shu y Ayame ase un rato que llegaron y ellos están con ella, al igual que Reiji supongo, el llamo ya ase un rato y nos aviso que el también nos acompañaría en la cena.-o valla una cena en familia, raro pero me alegraba ellos estuvieran aquí, y es que solo una cena así la podíamos tener una vez al mes sin falta, y es que mi padre lo había puesto por ley según me comento Reiji al después de que todos dejaran la mansión y consiguieran departamentos por separado, y al ya no asistir a la mansión a mi padre no le había quedado de otra mas que declararlo como una ley, (Supongo solo de esta manera podemos reunirnos en familia), esas habían sido sus palabras.

-Me alegro de que estén aquí.-sonreí.-Ase días que no miro a Reiji, y bueno a Shu son pocas veces las que puedo mirarlo sin que este ocupado en su oficina, o con el celular de por medio.

-Si, Shu me conto lo estas asiendo bien en tu trabajo, por cierto, esta tarde fui a la oficina y no te mire ahí hija, me hubiese encantado mirarte cumpliendo con tus obligaciones.-lévate una ceja.-Mirar a mis hijos trabajar arduamente me enorgullece, y tu siendo mi única hija mujer y haciendo eso me enorgullece aun mas.

-O vamos papa, no me agás reír bobamente y creer en tus palabras.

-¿Creer en mis palabras?.-me detuvo por el brazo y paramos unos escalones arriba y antes de llegar a la primera planta.-Hija, tu me enorgulleces, te quiero al igual que a tus hermanos y que aceptaras tus errores y cumplieras con tu castigo solo me ase sentirme aun mas orgulloso de ti.-e escuchado esas palabras antes de mi padre, cuando salía de cada terapia, cuando salía de cada consulta con los médicos y también cuando aquella noche había salido del hospital con Shin, pero el ahora escucharlo tan sincero en sus palabras y el mirarlo con esa mirada y sonrisa tan cálida solo me hacían sentirme esta ves verdaderamente acepta por el, y no es que no me sintiera así antes porque yo sabia que a pesar de que no llevaba la misma sangre que el, el me quería, pero dudándolo por años a mi cabeza nunca llego la explicación del porque el me había alejado de esta familia, por mi enfermedad, si sabia estaba enferma, yo sabia que necesitaba el tratamiento que me daban en el extranjero y sabia mejor que nadie que el que ellos pagaran tanto por mi solo tenia que llenarlo con gratitud por su cariño, un cariño que de lejos jamás me había llenado completamente, pero a pesar de todo ellos me lo habían ofrecido y yo como si fueran migajas lo había aceptado sin dudar, lo cual ahora solo me hacia pensar que todos mis pensamientos de antes habían sido erróneos y solo ellos habían pensado eso había sido lo mejor para mi por mi salvación, pero entonces ahora mirándolo tan orgulloso de mi, de mis esfuerzos y mi persona solo me hacían pensar que esta vez verdaderamente todo era verdad, el me quería, el era feliz con mi presencia aquí y se enorgullecida de que yo fuera su hija.

-Gracias papa.

-Hija, porque lloras.-papa paso sus dedos por mi mejilla y borrando las lagrimas que se me habían salido y las seco, mientras que yo negaba.

-Es solo que estoy feliz de ahora estar aquí, con tigo, con mama y con mis hermanos.

-Hija, nosotros también estamos muy feliz con tu regreso.-y atrayéndome hacia a el me abrazo mientras que yo bobamente tan solo me mantenía sonriendo cual desquiciada fuera contra su camisa.-Y es por eso que el que ahora estés aquí me a echo caer en cuenta de lo que me e perdido como padre.-se alejo de mi y yo mirándolo aun sonriendo no entendía.

-Esta tarde el chico Mukami me a llamado.-la sonrisa se contrajo en sorpresa, ¿Chico Mukami?.-El me dicho que te pidió salir con el.-¿Que?.-Y que tu le contaste de tu castigo y del por que no podías aceptar.-enserio ¿Que?.-Eso me a gustado hija, que tu pusieras sobre todo primero tus deberes y obligasiones antes que a un chico, aunque no por eso no me e puesto celoso del que mi pequeña hija ya tiene este tipo de citas.-rasco su cabeza por detrás.-Bueno supongo ya has tenido muchas, pero jamás había sido parte de ellas como ahora.

-Espera.-coloque mis manos a la defensiva y mi padre mirándome tan solo se limito a levantar una ceja al mirar mi reacción.-Mukami Azusa te a llamado para pedirte permiso sobre la cita.

-Que acaso no a quedado claro para que me llamo ese chico, hija enserio me estas escuchando o soy tan viejo para ya no hacerlo.

-Para nada papa, es solo que no me creo Azusa en realidad haiga echo eso.

-Pues lo hizo, y es cosa de admirar ya que ahora son pocos los chicos que tienen el esfuerzo de hacer eso por una chica.-alto no.

-No, no, no papa Azusa y yo no tenemos ese tipo de "relación", yo no le gusto..-ice las comillas con mis dedos.

-¿A no?.

-No.-negué con mi cabeza.-Azusa solo me lo pidió fuera su acompañante porque somos amigos, pero yo le informe antes tenia que pedir permiso.-cosa que parecía no tenia planeado a ser.-Pensaba pedírselo esta tarde a Shu, pero una cosa me llevo a otra y pensaba hacerlo mañana.

-Bueno ahora entiendo el porque ese chico te pidió ir a esa tipo de fiesta tan aburrida con el, no me explicaba como le podía a ser ese tipo de invitación a una chica, y mas aun a ti mi hija, pero bueno sabiendo el no tiene ese tipo de intensiones con tigo y solo te pidió que lo acompañaras como amistad lo entiendo.-¿Aburrida?, y el como sabia que esa fiesta seria aburrida.-Pero en fin hija, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Shu que yo lo e resuelto todo.

-A.

-Y aunque se a molestado, no por nada soy yo tu padre y tengo mas derechos que el.

-Que.

-Te e dejado ir a esa fiesta con el chico Mukami, así que no te preocupes por Shu que ya le e informado de tu ausencia este sábado a las oficinas, cosa que creo el no tomara en cuenta, ya que el también asistirá con Ayame a esa fiesta, y creo también lo ara Reiji.

-Qqq..uu..ee.-por kami que el tartamudear no sabia que se me daba tan bien, pero como no hacerlo cuando ahora mi padre me informaba de todos los planes que ya estaban hechos para mi, y yo incrédula no podía ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra de protesta por lo dicho.

-Karl, hija la cela se servirá ya, y Ayame, Shu y Reiji ya se encuentras en la mesa esperándolos así que dejen su platica y apúrense.-y papa sonriéndole no tardo en llegar a lado de mi madre para entrar a la sala donde se encontraba el comedor y donde ya todos nos esperaban como nos lo había informado, pero yo no un pudiendo salir de mi asombro tan solo me limite a mirarlos desaparecer y dejarme sola, (jajajajaj,, en tu cara jajaja), claro mi Inner no podía hacer otra cosa mas que reírse de mi, y como no hacerlo después de que yo me había pensado rechazar el ir a esa fiesta, y todo para no encontrarme con Ruki y su primo, el cual estaba mas que segura me reconocería como su acosadora, por kami, (Bueno aunque ahí que reconocerle a Azusa que fue todo un caballero al llamar a tu padre y pedirle permiso por tu salida con el), y aunque me negaba a reconocerlo mi Inner tenia razón, Azusa me había sorprendido con lo que había echo, y es que el llamar a mi padre para pedirle ese permiso me había sorprendido pero de una forma positiva.

-Hija.-o diablos mama volvió a asomarse por la entrada al comedor y yo reaccionando no tarde en bajar las escaleras que me faltaban para llegar a prisa a su lado.-O Yui anda hija todos te estamos esperando.

-Si perdón.-caminamos hacia el comedor donde como había dicho mi madre todos me esperaban, incluida Ayame que levantando una ceja me miro al sentarme, y es que después de la platica que habíamos tenido un día después de mi borrachera y que ella me dejara en claro sus planes para con mi hermano digamos que nuestra relación de "amistad" se encontraba mejor si no nos mirábamos las caras y yo no me imaginaba que me le echaba enzima para deformarle mas esa cara de pasa arrugada, bufe al pensar solo me esperaba que a mis futuros sobrinitos no les tocaran los genes de su madre sino pobrecitos.

-Hija te encuentras bien.-gire a mirara a mi madre al salir de mis pensamientos y afirmando tan solo me limite a mirara cuando el plato con comida fue colocado frente a mi, y agradeciendo por la cena comencé a comer al igual que los demás en la mesa.

-Yui me e enterado que tu también estarás invitada a la fiesta que se organizara en la finca de los Mukami.-deje el tenedor que estaba apunto de entrar a mi boca con comida y girado los ojos mire a Ayame que sonriendo me había llamado la atención con sus palabras al igual que a los demás en la mesa.

-O si hija, tu padre me lo informo ase un rato, y también me informo lo de el chico Mukami.

-¿Mukami?.-Reiji por primera vez e la cena había hablado, y mirándome no apartaba la mirada de mi mientras que yo regresando el tenedor al plato levante los hombros sin importancia, y resignada a que esta interrupción a mi hambre solo se acabaría hasta que yo respondiera.

-Azusa Mukami me a invitado a esta fiesta, y aun que yo le informe sobre el porque no podría acompañarlo, tal vez creo el pensó mas que yo y se lo a pedido a mi padre.

-Y el acepto.-todos giramos a mirar a Reiji que mirándome con una yo creía mirada molesta solo la giro cuando Ayame volvió a hablar.

-Solo espero no te aburras en este tipo de fiestas, ya que creo esto no será para ti.-¿Aburrirme?, porque seguían con eso de aburrirme, digo, iba a ser una fiesta y por mas que en esta fueran la mayoría invitados adultos, bueno Shu y Reiji no eran tan adultos, y no creía que ellos fueran tan aburridos, ¿verdad?.

-Supongo que tienes razón Ayame, y este tipo de fiestas no será para ti.

-¿Y eso por que?.-lo dije sin importancia ya que no quería llamar la atención con mi pregunta, aunque por dentro me moría por saber el porque de la afirmación de Shu a lo dicho por Ayame y antes mi padre en las escaleras.

-Yui este tipo de fiestas es solo para serrar contratos, no para que una chica de tu edad se divierta u otra cosa, y creo que fue un error de parte de ese chico invitarte, tal vez hasta ni siquiera deberías ir e informárselo.

-Tampoco es como que si Azusa me hubiese invitado a esa fiesta para divertirme, el solo me pidió que lo acompañara por sus padres, nada mas, y creo que seria una falta de respeto el ahora decirle que no quiero ir con el cuando el se a tomado las molestias de llamar a nuestro padre para pedir su permiso, no lo crees.

-Bien dicho hija.-por kami que juraba que Shu quería tragarme con su mirada molesta, y Reiji con el seño fruncido se encontraba ya furioso pero no me importaba lo que pensaran, y yo iría a esa fiesta aunque fuera aburrida, además no pasaría de que duraría en ella dos horas o hasta tres si esta me cansaba, y solo si eso sucedía no creía que Azusa no se apiadaría de mi y me traería de regreso a la mansión, porque vamos después de todo el también era un chico y no lo creía capas de torturarme tanto solo por acompañarlo, además de como el me lo había dicho el solo asistiría a esa dichosa fiesta por sus padres.-Ese chico se merece el respeto de que lo acompañes a esa fiesta, aunque Shu y Ayame tengan razón y te aburras en esa fiesta, digo hasta yo me aburro en ellas.

-Karl.-mi madre miro a papa con una mirada reprobatoria, y yo sonriendo tan solo me limite a mirar a mi plato ya que en el me encontraría mas segura que siguiendo mirando la mirada que Shu molesto me brindaba y el seño fruncido de Reiji.

 **x**

 **x**

-Entonces tu papa acepto.-afirme mientras que aun lado de Amsi caminaba, las clases ya habían terminado y ahora saliendo de la universidad las dos caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento donde Malcom nos esperaba, y es que desde hacia unas semanas me había compadecido de Amsi y de el que ella viajara en metro, siendo toqueteada y apretujada con tanta gente y pidiéndole a Shu me permitiera que Malcom llevara a su casa antes de que yo llegara a al trabajo, el había aceptado y ahora justas siempre nos marchábamos.

-Si, mi padre miro el echo de que Azusa lo llamara como algo demasiado caballeroso, y algo que ya los chicos no hacían por una chica, y fue memorable para mi.-levante los hombros.-Jamás un choco había echo algo así por mi.-y era cierto ni siquiera Carla lo había echo, y e ahí le daba otra razón a mi padre al negarse yo saliera con el, pero negando me borre esas ideas ya que no quería seguir pensando en el pasado.

-Entonces ya aceptaste salir con el.

-Si lo busque después de terminar la segunda clase y le confirme asistiría con el a la fiesta, y el me conto sobre como le había llamado a mi padre.-y es que después de buscarlo y decirle asistiría con el a la fiesta ,el simple mete había sonreído, y diciéndome lo disculpara por lo ocurrido el día de ayer había tomado la decisión de hacer las cosas correctamente para mi, y después de pedirle a su padre lo comunicara con mi padre el había hablado con el para pedir mi permiso y hacerme las cosas mas fusiles.

-Yui, mmmm.-gire a mirar a Amsi cunado ella llamo mi atención y mirándola mejor y como ella trataba de decirme algo le di un leve en pujón para que ella me mirara.

-Habla y dilo no lo pienses.

-Ok, mira se y no tengo duda alguna Azusa es un mas que un buen muchacho, kami que con solo mirarlo lo confirmaría cualquier persona, pero no puedo dejar de pensar el porque el te invito a ti, digo el debió comentarle esto a alguien.

-Y ese alguien es Ruki no.-ella afirmo, y yo asistiendo no dejaba de pensar en eso también, por que vamos después de lo que estaba pasando entre Ruki y yo, no me imaginaba el se encontraría demasiado animado por la invitación que me había echo su hermano, ¿Verdad?, o es que era que simplemente Azusa no se lo había dicho, pero entones eso lo creía erróneo porque pensaba Azusa no era tonto y se había dado cuenta el por que Ruki me había cantado aquel día en su compañía en la cafetería.

-Pues si.

-No creas que no me lo pienso, lo hago, pero por otro lado estoy agradecida Ruki no hubiese sido el que me invitara a esa dichosa fiesta.-y mas que nada me alegraba no lo hubiese echo porque si Azusa no había sido del todo agrado para Shu el que me invitara a ser su acompañante, no quería ni imaginarme cual hubiese sido su reacción si en vez de Azusa el que me hubiese invitado hubiese sido Ruki, y no después de que el me hubiera negado el siquiera acercarme a el de nuevo.

-Supongo el toma en cuenta que Ruki sea amigo de Ayato y Raito, digo solo eso trae mala fama.-fruncí el seño al escuchar eso ya que no me gustaba escuchar eso de mis hermanos, pero bueno relajándome no tenia de otra mas que tranquilizarme ya que ellos se habían ganado con méritos esa fama.-O mira tu madre.-Gire a mirar el lugar donde siempre nos esperaba Malcom y confirmando lo que antes había dicho Amsi mire a mi madre ahí recargada en su auto y con Malcom aun lado de ella en el auto que manejaba el.

-Mama?.

-Hija.-beso mi mejilla al llegar a su lado.-Amsi hola.-Amsi hizo una pequeña reverencia al llegar y yo mirándola tan solo me limite a hacer eso, mirarla ya que Amsi era muy educada con las personas mayores cosa que yo no le copiaba ya que al yo ser criada mayor mente en el extranjero, yo aun no me acostumbraba a este tipo de saludos tan secos y poco cercanos como en Japón, y aunque al principio a muchos sorprendí por mi demasiado acercamiento, eso poco me importo ya que yo era así y eso nadie me lo iba a ser cambien.

-Mama.-llame su atención al llamarla y ella me miro.-No es que no me guste estés aquí ni nada de eso, pero enserio que ases aquí.

-Hija estoy aquí porque yo y tu iremos de compras, ya que quiero asegurarme tu asistencia a la fiesta Mukami deje huella, y bueno viene este día por que en los próximos días me ocupare y no podre ayudarte a decidir tu vestimenta.

-Bueno si eso, mama yo ya tengo lo que usare en la fiesta, ase unos días compre un hermoso vestido azul sencillo, es lindo y pensaba combinarlo con unos zapatos cualquiera.-y dicho esto y después de mirar sus expresiones parecía había asesinado a un cristiano porque incrédulas sus miradas no se apartaban de mi.

-Dime que estas bromeando.

-Por kami que no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

-Ei, mi vestido es lindo, además de que lo compre a un buen precio y mas aun en una rebaja del 30%.-y negando aun no comprendía sus expresiones de angustia hacia mi.

-Me alegro estar aquí.-dijo mi madre.

-Si estoy en lo correcto con usted.

-Ei.-y mi existencia frente a ellas murió, porque mirándome y mirándose ellas negaron.

-Ahora mismo iremos a comprar algo decente para tu asistencia a la fiesta Mukami y yo personalmente me encargare de que todo sea adecuado.

-Lo dejo en sus manos señora.-Amsi tomo las manos de mi madre.

-¿Es que acaso no nos acompañaras?.-Amsi negó.

-Mi padre llegara esta tarde a casa y quiero estar ahí para recibirlo, así que es por eso que dejo todo en sus manos por favor, entonces dicho esto creo me iré rápido no quiero perder el metro.-y mama la detuvo.

-Nada de metro, Malcom vino aquí por ti y el te llevara a tu casa.-y dicho esto y después de despedirnos de Amsi, mi madre prácticamente me arrastro a su auto y marchándonos no tardamos en llegar al centro comercial donde después entramos a un de las tiendas que solo en sueños yo me hubiese atrevido a entrar y no por lo caro de sus cosas, (Para nada si mi madre seria la que pagaría), sino porque ahí solo vendían cosas que para mi gusto eran demasiado elegantes y desperdicio de dinero que jamás volvaria a utilizar, pero obviamente siendo ignorada y no recibiendo respuesta por mis comentarios por los atuendos escogidos que para mi gusto no me convencían, esto ni siquiera me ayudo para que mi madre me escuchara y escogiendo ella tres vestidos estos nos llevamos, además de unos zapatos que aunque me gustaban no por eso había aceptado estos costaran mas que la renta de mi antiguo departamento.

 **x**

 **x**

 **Unos días después**

Haber elegido este vestido no me había convencido total mente, y es que estar tan elegante en mi vida me lo había imaginado, pero bueno, me había resignado a aceptar mama había tenido razón al elegir la vestimenta que usaba porque sabia ella tenia razón en como tenia que estar presentable en esa fiesta.

-No creo pueda sentirme cómoda vestida así.- mama rio mientras que estirando mi cabello con su cepillo me lo peinaba, y es que haciéndome una coleta alta estaba terminando con los últimos toques según ella.

-Ya no te quejes que te vez hermosa hija.-tomo unas ligas pequeñas y atando mi cabello bien no tardo en tomar su plancha de cabello para alaciar mi ahora coleta larga gracias a las extensiones de cabello.

-Me pesa la cabeza.-y era cierto ya que las largas extensiones rubias que mama me había echo usar me hacían doler la cabeza, y aun que no negaba me encantaba mi cabello se mirara largo, no por eso estaba contenta por el peso extra en mi cabeza.

-Enserio que me lamento no haberte educado mejor para que te comportaras y me imitaras en algo, como mi estilo para vestir.- y bueno si ella tenia razón ya que era la primera vez que mama y yo compartíamos en algo como las compras y ella me ayudaba en una cita, bueno una en la que no mentiría como la vez de Ruki.

-Si, si, ma.-me queje cuando ella volvió a peinar mi coleta ya lacia y me estiro el cabello.

-O niña, tu no sabes nada de sufrir por estar bien vestida, pero ya acabe así que ya no te quejes y mejor ponte los zapatos que escogimos.-me entrego una caja con los zapatos que el día de ayer aviamos comprado, y descalza y colocándolos en el piso me los puse para después ponerme de pie.-O hija te miras tan bella, da una vuelta, anda da una buelta.-ice lo que mama me dijo y girando donde mismo la mire después.

-Enserio me miro bien, no te parece algo exagerado mama.

-Para nada.- negó.-Hija entiende estas fiestas no son como a las que estas acostumbrada a ir, y aunque solo será una reunión pequeña, no por eso las personas que asistirán no te miraran, y pues claro siendo la hija de un Sakamaki mas tienes que resaltar e ir bien vestida.-y bueno si ella ya me lo había mencionado antes pero enserio ir vestida así a una simple fiesta por la tarde no me lo creía aun, y mirándome una vez mas en el espejo enserio pensaba que la chica frente a mi no era mi reflejo, y es que con un vestido corto y blanco por arriba de mis muslos y con encaje abajo para no hacerlo tan vulgar este me quedaba justo donde debería ser según mi madre, y aunque al ser sin tirantes este le daba un toque juvenil no por eso me convencía del todo ya que el estampado de flores rojas era lo que menos me gustaba, pero bueno no todo era tan malo ya que el cinturón blanco que se encontraba justo de bajo de mi busto era lo que mas me gustaba ya que este lo levantaba.

(Bufe).

-Nada de hacer eso en la fiesta.

-Ma.

-Nada de ma, y ahora camina, que quiero mirar como lo ases.-y asiendo lo que me dijo por lo menos me alegraba los zapatos me gustaban en su totalidad y es que altos de correas y en color ámbar estos eran lo que mas me gustaba en mi vestimenta, además del maquillaje que no muy cargado y solo con sombras claras este había dado en mi gusto, y no es que lo elegido por mi madre fuera tan horroroso, solo que era algo que jamás yo escogería para mi o siquiera utilizaría.

-Ma.-gire al escuchar el flash del celular y mirando a mi madre ella tan solo se limito a tomarme una y otra foto hasta que resignada me decidí a posar como ella quería.

-Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo y dime a que horas te recogerá el muchacho mukami.-gire a mirar el reloj en la pared y dándome cuenta faltaban 15 a las 5:00 le respondí que a esa hora, así que tomando el pequeño bolso que mi madre también me había escogido ámbar y de corre fina, metí mi celular y un labial que mi madre me había ofrecido color melocotón y ya lista me lo colgué para salir de la habitación bajo la mirada de mi madre que con una ceja levantada me miraba.

-Mama no voy hacer ninguna entrada cual princesa, Azusa y yo solo somos amigos, así que no sigas que lo esperare como dije, en la sala y sin nada de presentación.- mire a mi madre suspirar pero suponiendo había aceptando mis palabras salió detrás de mi para así bajar las escaleras juntas.

 **"Narración normal"**

Para nada le gustaba la idea de que Yui saliera con el chico mukami, digo que el haber salido con el otro no le había dejado claro que no le gustaba ella se relacionara con esos chicos, pues al parecer no, ya que evadiendo sus palabras ella había aceptado ir a la fiesta con el tal Azusa, que para acabarla no solo se ganaría la dicha de ser el acompañante de su hermana, sino que también tenia la admiración de su padre por haber actuado bien al pedir el consentimiento de el para llevarla.

-Idiota.-se dijo para si mismo al bajar de su auto, y es que si para colmo no solo no había podido oponerse, también estaba el echo que su padre le había prohibido inmiscuirse con la rubia y el mocoso.

-Pensé que Ayame y tu irían juntos a la fiesta.-fue lo primer que su padre le dijo al entrar a la mansión y es que topándoselo en la entrada de esta, ni siquiera se pensó esto pasaría porque teniendo razón su padre el en esos momentos tendría que estar con Ayame y no ahí sin saber que responderle.

-Ayame me mando por algo que olvido aquí la ultima vez que vinimos.-mintió tratando de que su padre le prestara poca atención mientras que el le pasaba de largo a las escaleras, y es que no sabiendo que otra escusa decir por su estadía ahí, el que culpara a su novia había sido la única respuesta barata que se le había ocurrido.

-Mmmm, es raro que Ayame olvidara algo aquí, y mas aun en tu antes habitación donde no sabia había estado.-se maldijo por lo dicho, y como no si la escusa había fallado cuando su padre le había dicho eso, y maldiciéndose se recordó lo tonto que había sido al antes no pensar en la mucha atención que su padre tenia en todo y en especial a sus hijos que gustaban de mentir y engañarlo.-Yui estará bien, el chico es una persona decente y no creo se piense en aprovecharse de ella si sabe las consecuencias que podría tener.-el rubio se giro a mirar a su padre que sonriendo no le perdía la mirada, mientras que el regresando tan solo se limito a asistir a su palabras.-Shu, Yui estará bien, tu estarás ahí para mirarla y sabaras si algo pasa, y solo si así es, intervendrás, pero si no, te mantendrás al margen y la dejaras hacer lo que quiera, Yui es mayor y sabe lo que ase, no digo que sea muy buena en tomar decisión, pero trata de comportarse y si hasta ahora no se a metido en problemas y a echo las cosas bien no tenemos porque suponer esta salida le ara mal.

-No digo ella ara algo mal, solo.

-Solo nada Shu.-sabia que cuando su padre le hablaba con ese tono y lo miraba de esa manera era como decirle que eso se terminaba, y ya nada mas se hablaría y mas le valía resignarse si no quería su padre se molestara, y por kami que eso era lo que menos quería.-Ahora anda y ve a recoger a Ayame que la pobre chica a de estar esperándote desesperada.

-Mama, ya te dije que Azusa, ¿Shu?.-giro a mirar a la rubia cuando esta lo llamo y observándola al bajar ni siquiera le perdió la mirada cuando ella se le acerco.

-Te vez hermosa.-Y por kami que no menita al decir aquello, porque si la rubia era bonita, mirándola vestida así era como mirar una musa la cual sonrojada tan solo le desviaba la mirada, y eso sonriendo le gustaba.

-Hija, pero si te miras preciosa, y mira que envido a ese muchacho Mukami que te tendrá como acompañante.-y ahí estaba de nuevo el porque de su molestia, y es que de solo pensar ese mocoso tendría la compañía de la rubia, la rabia no lo hacia pensar, y tan solo refunfuñando no pensaba soportaría el mirarlos juntos y a ella sonriéndole con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Papa no seas exagerada, Azusa y yo solo somos amigos, además a el le gusta otra chica y si me invito a esa fiesta fue solo porque no tenia compañía, no por otra cosa.-entonces era eso, el mocoso no quería nada con ella y por un momento se alivio, no sabia por que, pero lo había echo.

-Mmm pues piénsatelo mejor, porque si después de esto el no reflexiona respecto a tu persona créeme que seria un siego.

-No deberías de seguir con eso.-y girando a mirarlo se maldijo el rubio por hablar sin pensar, y es que después de lo dicho su padre, Christa y Yui no dejaban de mirarlo, hasta que su padre sonrió.

-Me lo esperaba de Reiji o hasta de Kanato, pero no me esperaba que tu tendrías un complejo de hermano mayor.-y riendo su padre al igual y Yui, por kami que se sintió humillado al sentirse tan pequeño frente a ellas.

-Yo no.

-Si, si, Shu tranquilo comprendo, Yui es tu hermanita pequeña y solo la quieres proteger.

-¿Proteger?.-palideció al escuchar a la rubia.

-Yo.-pero siendo salvado por la campana, (o mas bien el timbre de la puerta), tan solo salió de aquello cuando Christa disculpándose fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, y dándole paso a el muchacho que estaba parado en ella este les saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes señor Heinz, señora, Yui, hola.-ok primer strike, lo había olvidado a el y entrando a la mansión le sonrió a Yui cuando esta lo miro, y e ahí el segundo strike.

-Bueno, yo venia a recoger a Yui.-y mirándola de nuevo hablo.-Estas lista.

-Si, lo estoy.- el mocoso le extendió la mano y Yui tomándola entrelazo sus dedos con los de el,.-mal echo, tercer strike y desaprobado para el rubio que sin apartar la mirada de ellos tan solo se limito a apartar la mirada cuando lo escucho decirle a su hermana que se miraba hermosa y su padre lo miro.

-Gracias, pero creo es hora de irnos, así que papa, mama, no vemos.-Christa y su padre los acompañaron hasta la entrada mientras que el rubio sin moverse de su lugar tan solo espero se marcharan pronto, ya que no quería cometer una imprudencia como detenerlos y no dejar a la rubia marchar.

-tsk...-chasqueo la lengua cuando no pudo mas y caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión tan solo desvió la mirada cuando su padre lo giro a mirar.

-No quiero nada de reclamos por parte de Yui, no quiero que ella se llegue quejando que tu te involucraste en su cita, Shu te lo advierto nada de quejas por parte de tu hermana, Reiji también esta advertido, los quiero alejados de ella y ese muchacho, Yui estará bien, y si solo eso no llegara a ocurrir yo me encargare de ellos, ustedes no se involucraran, no quiero escenas Shu, ahora anda y ve por tu prometida que es la única que merece estés al pendiente de ella, entendiste.- y por kami que si antes se había sentido humillado, esto había sido el colmo, y es que después de tremendo sermón jamás pensó su padre volvaria a tratarlo como muchacho de 16 años como en antaño lo hacia.-Shu, entendiste.-volvió a repetir, y sabiendo no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que el asistiera así lo hizo solo para que su padre lo dejara en pas.-Ahi Shu.- su padre bufo al mirar Christa había entrado a la mansión.-Entiendo te preocupas por Yui, y se yo tengo la culpa te sientas así, pero también debes entender ella tiene que hacer su vida a su gusto y tu no puedes estar al pendiente de ella.

-Y que acaso no es por eso que tu me pusiste a cargo de ella antes.

-Pero no de esta manera, Yui es mayor Shu, y se da cuenta de sus errores, se tu solo tratas de corregirla por ellos y tratas de que nada vuelva a pasarle.

-Solo trato de que ella no salga herida, después de lo de el tsukinami no podría mirarla deprimida de nuevo.

-Lo se hijo, pero así como tu cometiste errores y tus hermanos, ella merece cometerlos, además solo es una cita, nada de que preocuparse y no es como que si ella se esta yendo con ese muchacho para no volver.-y por primera ves desde que su padre le había informado Yui tendría esa cita le dio la razón, y es que tampoco era como que tenia que exagerar, Yui solo tendría una cita nada importante, con una migo, igual nada importante, pero si entonces era así por que de su molestia, (Fácil porque no la quieres mirar con nadie), hablo una voz en su cabeza.-Shu es tarde, Ayame debe de estar desesperada por tu tardanza.-salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su padre y mirando su reloj en su mano se percato su padre tenia razón, era tarde y Ayame de seguro se encontraba pegando el grito al cielo por su tardanza.

-Diablos, me tengo que ir.-saco las llaves de su auto para caminar hacia el y levantando la mano antes de encenderlo fue la única despedida que le dio a su padre que desde donde mismo tan solo lo miraba marcharse.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **27-sep-16**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAP...14-2**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Yui"**

Llevábamos por lo menos 30 minutos en el auto de Azusa desde que habíamos salido de la mansión y tan solo mirando por la ventana mientras que el conducía en silencio por primera vez desde que había comenzado esta cita pensaba esto había sido un completo error.

-Falta mucho.-hable cuando ya no pude mas con el silencio y Azusa sin decir nada solo se limitaba a conducir.

-Otra media hora, la finca se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y por lo menos se ase desde la mansión Sakamaki una hora.

-Tan lejos esta.-gire a mirarlo.

-Si.-y mas silencio después de eso le siguió.

-Por lo menos podríamos escuchar música y no estar en silencio todo el camino.-Azusa me miro por un micro segundo y bajando la mano a un compartimiento por debajo de donde se encontraba el estero, saco de ahí una carpeta de CD que después me entrego.

-Escoge el que quieras.-comencé a buscar y es que Azusa solo tenia música de Rock, bon jovi, Nightwish, Green day.

-Por kami te gusta GOO GOO DOLLS.-giro a mirarme cuando saque y mire el CD.

-Si, tienen buena música, ¿A ti te gustan?.

-Bueno si amo Iris, Shin siempre estaba cantándola en su apartamento y yo siempre histérica lo mandaba callar cuando subía todo el volumen a su estero, hasta que acabo por gustarme y cuando me molestaba con Shin el me cantaba esa canción para aplacar mi mal genio.-y por kami que así era, y es que Shin con solo saber al principio me molestaba esa canción por eso mismo siempre entraba en mi habitación cantándola o tarareando, hasta que termino por gustarme, y aun que la letra no tenia nada que ver con el echo de que esta me alegrar cuando me molestara, solo por ser Shin esto sucedía.

-Pregunta.-gire a mirar a Azusa cuando coloque el CD en el estero y lo escuche.-¿El mencionado Shin y tu tenían algo, el era tu novio?.

-Para nada.-digo no entendía del por que todos sacaban esa conclusión al yo hablar de Shin, y es que todos siempre preguntaban eso y no creían un chico y una chica podían ser solo amigos sin algo sexual de por medio.-Shin es mi mejor amigo, el vive en Nueva York, y antes de que preguntes el y yo jamás hemos tenido algo además de amistad, digamos el y yo somos como hermanos, si hermanos que nos queremos mucho.

-¿¡Hermanos!?, por que quererlo como a un hermano cuando ya los tienes.-y girando a mirar a la ventana y el paisaje por ella deje de mirarlo.

-Por que es a el al que quiero mas.-y sin siquiera saber si me había escuchado lo siguiente a lo que me limite fue a tararear la canción que sonaba mientras que Azusa seguía conduciendo.

 **x**

Esto era una broma verdad, y Azusa me había echo antes una broma al decirme la dichosa fiesta seria en una finca, porque este lugar al que estábamos entrando no era ni cerca de eso, sino mas bien era un enorme viñedo con mucho mas de lo que me imaginaba encontraría aquí, y es que no solo había una enorme casa que radiada de cultivos resaltaba demasiado al darme la vista de frutos rojos y verdes que rodeaban el lugar, sino que además al entrar por el enorme portón me dieron el agradable olor de estos y pasando la entrada muy pronto me vi rodeada al estacionar el auto en el enorme garge de mas autos de lujo.

-Azusa tus papas.-calle al caer en cuenta no era correcto preguntar si su familia tenia dinero, pero en que pensaba después de mirar todo lo que nos rodeaba, y recordando algo de mis primeras conversaciones llego a mi mente algo que Amsi me había dicho de los padres de Ayka, ("Ayka es hija de uno de los constructores mas importantes de Japón _"),_ o por kami, y recordando eso ahora daba por echo Azusa era mas que millonario, kami después de todo los padre de Ayka eran tíos de Azusa.

-¿Mis papas?.-caí en cuenta que me había quedado callada y negando recapacite al hablar de nuevo.

-Tus papas tienen una hermosa finca, jamás había venido a una.-Azusa asistió y saliendo del auto no tardo en rodearlo para ayudarme a salir al tomar mi mano, y así caminando juntos entramos a la enorme casa donde después de pasarla y salir a un hermoso jardín, este me resibio con muchas miradas de personas ya presentes que elegantes no apartaban sus miradas de nuestra llegada, y tan solo limitándonos a avanzar entre ellos, no podía no ponerme nerviosa cuando me sentía tan observada.

-Pasa algo?.-negue al mirar a Azusa.

-Bueno si, ¿por que todos nos miran?.

-Por quien eres, no eres fácil de no llamar la atención.

-Disculpa.-levante una ceja.-Eso se escucho cual si yo fuera algo en exhibición.-Azusa negó.

-No quise decir eso...yo..mm...es por quien eres, y es que siendo la única hija del señor Heinz, eres por mucho alguien que no puede pasar desapercibida, y mas aun en gente como la que ahí hoy aquí.-ok, dicho eso lo antes dicho ya no se escuchaba tan mal aunque yo aun no me sentía cómoda, y menos aun me sentí de esa manera cuando llegamos a la mesa que suponía ocuparíamos y donde ya se encontraban personas sentadas, y las cuales mirándome cual mosca llegando querían fumigarme.

-Hola.-salude por educación, pero supe eso no me traería puntos para que mi presencia ahí fuera del agrado de las cuatro chicas que levantado la mirada solo se limitaron a hacerme muecas, y pasado el mal trato por mi llegada lo único a lo que me limite a hacer después fue sentarme cuando Azusa me corrió la silla.

-Gracias.-sonreí cuando Azusa se sentó a mi lado y resignada a mirar las caras de Ayka, Yumiko, Mei y Mika ahí supe no tendría de otra.

-Te ves hermosa.-sonreí al girar mi mirada y mirar a Ruki aun lado de Ayka y pensando no todo podía ser tan malo para mi, al menos agradecía el también estuviera en la mesa.

-O por kami.

-Mas perfecto no podría ser.

-Ni que lo digas.-ok que escuchar y mirara las reacciones del trio de tontas al frente de mi solo quería decir una cosa, algo les había llamado la atención tras de mi, y no queriéndomelo perder gire rápido mi mirada hacia donde ellas miraban para mirar al recién llegado, y no pudiéndome creer lo que miraba, o si, mire a mi hermano Reiji llegar cual espectacular modelo de revista con una hermosa peli negra, alta y de muchas curvas a su lado como su acompañante.

-Es tan guapo.-y escuchando lo que detrás de mi menciono Mika no podía no negarlo y es que con un traje negro, corbata azul petróleo, zapatos negros, su cabello bien peinado y hacia atrás Reiji se miraba espectacular, además de que sus anteojos no solo le daban el toque perfecto a su vestimenta, y mas que mirarse tonto, el podía lucirse cual un gran intelectual sexy, _(Deja de pensar eso),_ gire cuando negué mis pensamientos y tomando la coma de agua delante de mi, bebí de ella.

-Por lo menos deberían respetar su hermana esta aquí presente y escuchándolas.

-Descuida.-deje la copa.-Se mi hermano es guapo y eso no me molesta, además de que Ruki.-lo mire.-Tu también te miras realmente guapo.-y sonriendo de lado, supe por lo menos esto no seria tan malo.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

-¿Supongo que en estos instantes te estas arrepintiendo del haber aceptado la invitación de Azusa?.-y girando la mirar a la persona que pensaba la rubia se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella soltó al instante el tenedor que antes sostenía, y con el cual antes se encontraba jugando al golpear un plato.

-¿Cuando?.

-Ase un momento, Ayka y sus amigas se levantaron y se marcharon a no se donde, y Azusa fue llamado por mi padre.-y percatándose hasta ese momento se encontraba sola en la mesa con Ruki, se auto regaño por ser tan tonta, y suponer antes todos la habían mirado cual chiquilla jugando con el tenedor.-¿Entonces te arrepientes?.-Ruki volvió a preguntar y ella negando sonrió.

-No es que me arrepienta, es solo que jamás había asistido a una fiesta como esta, y sinceramente no me siento cómoda al estar vestida así.

-No tendrías por que estar incomoda ya que no podrías mirarte mas hermosa.

-Bueno de nuevo gracias, y como yo también te dije antes enserio te miras muy bien.-y sintiendo como por debajo de la mesa Ruki roso su mano no pudo no sonreír al pensar lo dicho era cierto, y es que Ruki con ese traje negro, camisa blanca y sin corbata se miraba mas que guapo.

-En ese caso, esta ves si te agradezco el cumplido, pero sabes aun me hubiese mirado mucho mejor si mi acompañante hubiese sido otra persona.-y sintiendo como esta vez Ruki si entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, la rubia no hizo mas que el ahora comprender por que Ruki se encontraba tan cerca de Ayka.

-¿Ayka es tu acompañante?.-Ruki bufo.

-Digamos que esto ya es ley para mi, Ayka invita a Ayato a ser su acompañante cada que ahí alguna fiesta como esta, y Ayato siempre se niega, entonces ella no aceptándolo siempre espera hasta el ultimo instante por su llegada, y al no hacerlo soy yo el que tiene que acompañarla.

-Yo.-siquiera la dejo terminar y negando el peli negro afirmo mas su agarre en la mano de la rubia.

-No te culpes, aquí la única culpable es Ayka de causarse falsas ilusiones, Ayato mas de una vez le a dejado en claro el jamás la mirara como ella quiere, y aun así ella no lo acepta.-bien, si la rubia sabía eso, ella misa lo había mirado cuando un día había ido a mirar a sus hermanos practicar, y mirando como Ayka se le pegaba a Ayato cual lapa este simplemente exploto de un momento a otro, y alejándola de el después no tardando en gritarle, ("Maldita sea Ayka, porque no te largas, deja de molestarme y acerté falsas esperanzas con algo entre nosotros que no pasara, que acaso no comprendes que no quiero nada con tigo, y estoy arto de que no lo comprendas, maldita sea grábatelo en la cabeza, jamás, jamás entiende habrá un nosotros"), y si pensaba eso había sido cruel para Ayka, y pensó por un momento solo así ella lo comprendería, al parecer se equivoco porque como si lo dicho por Ayato jamás hubiese pasado al otro día y muy puntual en la practica Ayka se apareció como todos los días, y por kami, que si antes se pensó Yui le tenia algo de pena a Ayka por el no ser correspondida a sus sentimientos por su hermano, ahora ya no sabía que sentir cuando no podía comprender ella como podía seguir con lo mismo.

-Pero por que tu, bueno.-trataba de darle entender a Ruki el porque de su acompañamiento con su prima.

-Supongo que por que es menos vergonzoso que venir con su hermano, digo, si ella llegara con su hermano como su acompañante, lo mas que podrían sentir por ella es lastima al no tener a otra persona como tal, en cambio, al ser yo su primo, por mucho eso es mas ventajoso para ella, ya que solo quedaría como la prima a la cual su primo mayor no deja que se le acerquen, no crees.-y sonriendo asistió.-Me alegro estés aquí, antes yo...yo pensaba invitarte a que vinieras con migo, pero pensando no seria la mejor idea después de lo que paso con Subaru y Kanato no lo creí correcto, y al saber Mika rechazo a Azusa, yo le di la idea de invitarte.

-¡Tu le dijiste que me invitara!.-Ruki afirmo.

-Quería estuvieras aquí, ya que no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar en la universidad, y menos aun cuando tus hermanos no me dejan ni acercarme a ti, y pues creí esta seria la mejor idea de estar cerca de ti.-levanto los hombros.-No me culpes de tomar medidas extremas, y utilizar a mi hermano.

-Eso se escucho tan horrible.-Ruki ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.-Utilizar a tu hermano, Mukami Ruki, eso esta mal y mucho peor al haberlo echo con intensiones que pensabas solo te beneficiarían a ti.

-Ei, que también lo beneficiaron a el, o es que acaso crees que mi padre no estaba mas que feliz al saber que su hijo el menor tendría tan excelente acompañante, eso le beneficio a Azusa para que mi padre ya no lo este fastidiando con el dejar la banda.-bueno haberlo sabido antes pensó la rubia, y es que su presencia ahí no había sido del todo mala para hacer una buena acción para Azusa, por que bueno después de todo el era un excelente guitarrista y no quería pensar que solo porque su padre no quería el tocara, Azusa dejaría la banda.

-Primito.-y subiendo la mirada al escuchar detrás de peli negro alguien hablo, la rubia al instante la bajo ya que percatándose quien se les estaba acercando al instante palideció.

-Pensé ya no llegarían.-Ruki saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza al castaño de gran altura a un lado de el, y sentándose no tardo el castaño en mirar a la chica delante de el que sin mirarlo parcia realmente nerviosa.

-Así que esta vez si pudiste liberarte de Ayka, y trajiste a una chica, lastima para ella que esto sea tan aburrido.

-Es la acompañante de Azusa, y no me parece correcto que hables así de Ayka, ella también es tu prima y como el mayor de todos nosotros deberías comportarte.

-Siempre tan aburrido primito.-el mayor desarreglo con fuerza el cabello de Ruki al colocar su mano en el y alborotarlo, y este bufando no tardo en empujarlo con su mano libre, mientras que por de bajo de la mesa aun tomaba con la otra la de Yui.-En fin, dime nos presentaras o tengo que hacerlo yo.

-No creo necesite hacerlo, supongo ustedes ya se conoce, o no es así.-el castaño levanto una ceja y mirando a la rubia como de reojo lo miro sonrió por su acción.

-Lo siento Ruki, pero al parecer estas en un error.-Ruki lo miro y después paso su mirada a la rubia que por debajo de la mesa no hacia otra cosa mas que tratar de que el peli negro le dejara la mano libre, pero impidiéndoselo y reafirmando el agarre sonrió de lado cuando ella levanto la mirada incrédula por su acción, y nerviosa no hacia otra cosa mas que abrir los ojos por la acción de Ruki.

-Supongo que mi error, me imaginaba que por el echo de trabajar en el mismo lugar tu y ella se conocían, pero dado el caso de no ser así.

-Descuida primo que yo lo hago,-el castaño volvió a ponerle atención a Yui que no pudiendo evitar levantar la mirada para mirarlo, esta vez lo hizo.-Mukami Yuma, primo mayor de Ruki, Kou, Ayka y Azusa, trabajo el la constructora Sakamaki y mi puesto laboral es el de ingeniero ambiental.-(Ingeniero ambiental), la oficina sin dueño, claro el era la persona dueña de esa oficina, y por kami que solo en el momento que se dio cuanta de eso, pareciera que su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir des controlablemente porque sintiendo como sus manos sudaban y nerviosa quiso la rubia que Ruki de una vez la soltara, pero no lográndolo este tan solo se limitaba a reafirmar el agarre en ella cada que ella trataba de soltarse, y entrando en pánico ya no sabia como reaccionar con la presentación que ahora le tocaba a ella al frente del castaño, pero peor aun, como lograrlo sin tartamudear o sudar cual puerca por los nervios, y es que ahora entendiendo mejor la comparación que le había echo Amsi con el "Patito feo" le daba la razón, porque el castaño frente a ella nada podía compararse con la imagen del chico que joven en la fotografía que se encontraba en la oficina "sin dueño", _(Que ahora tenia)_ y que casi siempre ella miraba, (Y valla que los años no le habían caído en balde al igual que a su hermano), porque ambos guapos no podía no compararlos con un par de Sexy Boys, por lo de ser amigos, (O por kami) y como si eso la hubiese echo reaccionar repentinamente recordó el echo de que ellos eran amigos, su hermano y el hombre castaño frente a ella eran amigos, y suponiéndolo solo por la fotografía, suponía que de ya muchos años, _(Bravo Yui quedaste frente al castaño amigo de tu hermano como una acosadora toma fotografías),_ y entonces le llego otra alarma, y esta vez era la de los recuerdos, que por kami no la podían dejare en paz, verdad.

-("Ase algunas semanas mi primo mayor enfureció y llego azotando la puerta de la recamara de mi hermano buscando a Ruki, el cual confundido tubo que dar muchas explicaciones por abrece involucrado con la hermana menor de los Sakamaki"),

Y pues claro por que todo le tenia que pasar a ella, el recordar los reclamos que le había echo Ayka no le podían faltar a su día, y tragando saliva era lo único que podía hacer ya que peor presentación no había podido tener, _(Peleaste con su prima, provocaste con tus idioteces que reprendiera a su primo al cual también golpearon tus hermanos por tu culpa, quedaste como una acosadora frente a el, a y por si fuera poco ahora eres la cita de su primo menor mientras que por debajo de la mesa te tomas de la mano de su otro primo, entonces dime, también iras sobre Kou su primo faltante)._

-Para nada.-( _O por kami, y aparte de todo eso loca),_ y no podía quedar así porque hablando sola lo único que había ganado gracias a su Inner, había sido que el castaño y Ruki la miraran atentos y con las cejas levantadas mientras que ella tragando saliva, y ayudándose de el agarre bien reafirmado de Ruki se decidió a hablar por fin después de casi cuatro minutos en silencio, y solo mirándolos.-Komori Yui.-se presento.

-¿Komori?.-o por kami, esto no podía salirle peor, y es que después de repetírselo mil veces Sakamaki, Sakamaki no Komori lo había arruinado una vez mas al presentarse de esa manera.-Yo.- trato de corregirse.

-Valla, que el apellido de la señora Christa causa impacto, no es verdad primito.-miro la rubia al mayor ahí.-Ya que siendo la ultima Komori, escuchar la presentación de otra persona con ese apellido es impactante, supongo lo tomaste por el echo de haber ya muchos Sakamaki y ningún Komori, pero sabes, creo que te queda mejor a ti la presentación así con ese apellido, ya que no me imagino a Subaru presentándose así.

-Claro, Komori, la señora Christa viene de un legado donde los "Komori diseño" es una gran empresa, una lastima que el apellido muera con ella, o eso me imaginaba hasta que ahora mimo e recordado tu lo llevas por ello.-y claro, no podía no mirarlos con sorpresa al decirle aquello, ya que solo así pensó se salvo de alguna pregunta que no podría responderles, o no al menos sin entrar en detalles que no quería contar, pero también sintiéndose mal por alguna razón o mas bien por algo que siempre le hacia recordar el usurpa miento de algo que no le correspondía, se negó a si misma el sentirlo ya que ella tenia el derecho de poseer algunos beneficios al ser integrante de la familia Sakamaki Komori ¿No?.

-Si, bueno yo.

-Valla, pensé no llegarías nunca.

-Hmh.-se encogió de hombros el castaño mientras que levantando la mirada sobre la rubia esta solo escucho el intercambio de palabras de la recién llegada y el castaño, hasta que reconociendo la voz detrás de ella sudo frio y mas aun al mirar también la sonrisa de Ruki ladinamente, (Mierda) se maldijo al saberse que lo que le venia le divertiría al peli negro, al contrario de a ella.-Pues al parecer tu deducción esta mal Ayame, porque yo llegue primero que ustedes, raro, pero así es.

-Pff,.- bufo la castaña tras de ella y tan solo sintiéndose pequeña por alguna razón, dedujo después de que Ruki sonriera mas a su lado, la razón de todo eso era que seguro su hermano mayor muy molesto ya se encontraba echando chispas por su estadía ahí con Ruki.

-Culpa mía, supongo, tenia que pasar a otro lado antes y llegue tarde por Ayame.

-Mmm, raro.

-¿Me pensé Azusa seria tu acompañante Yui?.-o por kami, y ahí otra vez atacaba el veneno de su cuñada se pensó la rubia, y es que si se pensaba el estar sujetada contra su voluntad bajo la mesa, mientras que el chico que ella acoso antes la miraba atentamente le ponía los pelos de punta, nada de eso se le podía comparar al ahora estar también bajo la mirada de su cuñada y hermano, mientras que divertidamente Ruki se la pasaba de lo mejor a costillas de su tormento, ya que no tardando en colocar sus manos en su pierna desnuda con la yema de sus dedos sobre su mano se deleito cuando ella respingando al sentir el toco de piel salto.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Ruki quería saberse que me encerrarían en cuatro paredes por el resto de mi existencia, sabia que eso quería cuando toqueteándome bajo la mesa, (bueno no toqueteándome ya que solo sus yemas se pasaban cerca de mi rodilla), no dejaba de torturarme, mientras que sonreía divertidamente y yo muda no sabia que hacerme, si responderle a Ayame, dejar de mirarlo, o hacer como si su primo no me hiciera sentirme mas nerviosa al igual que Shu que ahora en mi visión no dejaba de mirarme, y por kami que eso no le basto supuse cuando todos me prestaron atención solo a mi, y a mi falta de respuesta y tragando saliva trate de hablar sin tartamudear.

-Si, yo.-mal comienzo y suponiendo esto no podía ponerse peor trague una vez mas saliva a mi falta de líquidos.

-Azusa fue llamado por mi padre, y no queriendo Yui se quedara sola me ofrecí yo para acompañarla.

-Valla, que caballeroso.-miramos todos a Ruki, y con todos me refiero a todos ya que escuchando sus palabras ni siquiera yo pude apartar mi mirada de el, mientras que el sonriendo de lado no la apartaba de mi, y menos aun cuando por fin me sentí liberada y sacando rápidamente mi mano de debajo de la mesa tome la copa de agua frente a mi para refrescar mi garganta seca, (Y mejor aun para tenerla ocupada y que Ruki no me la volviera a tomar), pero por kami que todo en mi murió cuando el agua me hizo sentirme ahogarme y entrando en pánico comencé con una toz que sentí no me dejaba respirar.

-Estas bien.-levante mi mano en señal de estar bien mientras que Shu aun me seguía mirando con preocupación, y mientras que yo me daba aire con mis propias manos no podía apartar mi mirada de Ruki que sonriendo aun mas divertidamente aun peor seguía bajo la mesa acariciándome de lleno mi desnuda pierna.

-Al parecer esto de venir a este tipo de fiestas no es para ti Yui, y pues como serlo si te comente claramente este tipo de eventos no son para muchachitas de tu edad.-y enserio hubiese querido pensar su comentario me importaría pero como importarme cuando Ruki no me dejaba tranquila y su primo me tragaba con la mirada al igual que Shu ahora frente a mi también.

-Por kami Ayame, si para como me siento ahora creo que este evento ni siquiera es para humanos.-sonreí al escuchar eso de el primo de Ruki y Shu sonriendo ni siquiera disimulo estaba a su favor.

-Se supone ustedes dos son personas maduras, no muchachitos obligados a asistir a estos eventos a la fuerza.-Ayame los señalo a ambos, y levantando los hombros ambos hombres simplemente volvieron a sonreír cuando ella hizo eso, y por kami que sonreí cuando Shu le paso una copa a su amigo que antes había tomado de la bandeja de un mesero y bebiendo ambos al compas la ignoraron mientras que ella resoplando los seguía mirado molesta.

-Sabes que me importa una rebanada de.

-Yuma.-Shu lo regaño antes de que siguiera hablando y el castaño tan solo se limito a levantar los hombros.

-Me importa muy poco lo que pienses Ayame, maduro o no estos eventos solo me matan de aburrimiento, y se a ti también, al igual que a Shu, así que no trates de aparentar madures que aun no tienes.-Ayame callo y resoplo para tomar una compa del mesero que se acerco a ofrecerle, Shu sonrió y yo volví a atragantarme con mi propia saliva cuando el primo de Ruki me trago con su mirada.-Me compadezco de ti.-me señalo con su copa en la mano.

-¿A?.-el sonrió.

-Creo Azusa no pensaba con claridad cuando te propuso ser su acompañante, me niego a imaginarme el siquiera se imagino tu te divertirías en este lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Shu llamo mi atención.-Y creo tu primo no pensó con claridad cuando se le paso por la cabeza que mi hermana fuera su acompañante.-el castaño sonrió.

-Digamos que somos de pensamientos erróneos.-Ruki aparto su mano de mi al hablar.

-Así parece.-y solo ahí Shu creía mataría con la mirada a Ruki que seriamente no le aparto tampoco la mirada.

-Digamos que somos una familia que no pensamos en las consecuencias hasta conseguir nuestro objetivo.-Ruki hablo y yo palidecí con sus palabras mientras que el y Shu no se apartaban las miradas y el castaño me miraba a mi.

-Algo que desees añadir al fuego.-el castaño hablo aun mirándome mientras que bebía de su copa, y yo parpadeando por lo dicho abrí la boca tratando de decir alguna palabra, pero sin siquiera poder procesar lo que pasaba me encontré con una salida fácil.

-Lamento la tardanza.-o por kami que por poco y me levante para besar a Azusa cuando lo mire a un lado de mi, y no quedándome de otra para zafarme de todo lo que estaba pasando tan solo actué bajo mis instintos y tomando la mano de Azusa me levante al escuchar la música lenta sonar.

-Baila con migo Azusa.-Azusa me miro, miro tras de mi y solo después afirmo para después caminar con migo a la pista de baile donde ya algunas parejas bailaban a un compas muy lento.

-¿Paso algo?.-coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi mano y yo negando tan solo me limite a seguirle el paso cuando lenta mente comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

Pff, escuchar tanto esa música por poco la había echo dormirse y ahogarse con el plato de la crema frente a ella cuando esta no paro con la melodía tan lenta, y es que no creyéndose había tenido razón su padre al decirle eso podría pasarle, la rubia tan solo al escuchar aquello de su padre se había limitado a reírse de sus ocurrencias mientras que su madre regañándolo por lo dicho se lo había echo mas gracioso.

-Debí haberlo tomado mas en cuenta.-se repito cuando mirándose en el espejo del baño esto había sido su único lugar de escape para no quedarse profundamente dormida en la mesa, y frente a todo el mundo ahí.-O mierda.-se maldijo al mirar su celular y mirado la hora en el, se volvió a maldecir internamente cuando tomo en cuenta tan solo habían pasado dos horas desde su llegada ahí.-Esto solo tiene que ser una cruel y muy despiadada tortura para mi, si, kamisama en estos momentos se a de estar pensando que solo así yo pagare mis pecados, pero par kami, que es que acaso estas dos horas no se te han echo suficientes.-hablo hacia el pulcro techo sobre ella y entre serrando los ojos una vez mas bufo al pensarse mejor lo que hacia.-Soy una tonta.-saco de su bolsa el labial para retocarse los labios con aquel color durazno que su madre le había dado, y mirándose ya lista hubiese no querido acabar ya que no quería volverse a salir a la dichosa fiesta afuera de ahí.

-Es que acaso te piensas quedar ahí toda la vida.-maldita pelos de menstruación, se maldijo al reconocer la voz de Yumiko tras la puerta y tardándose unos minutos mas se supo la aria enojar aun mas al no salir y sonriendo al paso de unos minutos mas de lo previsto solo cuando la escucho bufar fuertemente supo ya era tiempo de salir, ya que tampoco quería que después anduviera de boca en boca ella se quedaba pegada al retrete por horas, y girando la perilla por fin le miro la cara de molestia a la peli roja que pasándola por poco y la lanzo fuera del baño cuando ella no se quito del marco de la puerta, y serrando la puerta fuerte mente la dejo mirando la ya puerta serrada.

-(Al parecer si tenia muchas ganas).-hmh, levanto los hombros cuando le dio poca importancia a lo pasado y comenzando a caminar se alejo del lugar para regresar al jardín, pero antes de seguir sus pasos unos relinchidos llamaron su atención y mirando por la ventana cercana a ella miro por ella como no muy lejos un hombre llevaba por las correas a dos caballos cafés muy grandes y hermosos, y siguiendo su camino este los llevaba a un lugar que a la distancia le hacia percatarse era un establo.

-Has visto a Yumiko.-dejo de mirar por la ventana y mirando hacia donde antes le habían dicho aquello miro a Mei que frente a ella esperaba su respuesta.

-Entro al baño de la sala principal, Azusa me dijo antes podía entrar ahí y supongo que ella por ser amiga de la familia también lo hizo.-Mei la miro, afirmo y avanzo pero antes de alejarse mas volvió a girarse para mirarla.

-Azusa ahora esta con Mika, ellos la están pasando bien supongo entiendes por que te lo informó.

-Real mente tendría por que comprenderlo, pensaba Mika quería estar aquí con Subaru, una lastima que a el no le importen este tipo de eventos, no me culpes por pensar ella solo quiere atención.

-Mi hermana no.

-Como sea, estoy informada así que, por que preocuparse.-la rubia sonrió.-Tengo que regresar a la mesa y tu tienes que buscar a tu amiga, pásatela bien asiéndolo.-se giro y comenzó a caminar despacio mientras que solo después de escuchar otros tacones haciendo lo mismo se detuvo cuando estos ya no se escucharon y volviéndose a girar camino de regreso hacia la ventana por donde había antes mirado a los caballos.

-Supongo a nadie le importara les eche una mirada.-miro a los lados para percatarse nadie la había mirado hablando sola y pensaran ella estaba chiflada.-Solo una miradita, Mika se encuentra con Azusa, así que, quien podría extrañar mi presencia en la mesa.- _(Supongo Yumiko no_ ), rio su Inner interna, y sonriendo ella también no tardo en buscar la salida de la casa para salir al lugar donde había mirado llevaron a los caballos.

 **x**

 **x**

" **Yui"**

-Maldita sea.-si fácil se me había echo salir de la casa sin que me miraran, lo difícil se me puso cuando intente caminar por el pasto para llegar al establo y es que estando completamente irregular la tierra, los tacones de mis zapatos se me estaban hundiendo con cada pisada que daba, además de que por mucho estos ya se encontraban raspados al tropezar tanto con las piedras que se encontraban ahí, pero no dejándome vencer seguí caminado hasta que llegue a la entrada de ese enorme lugar y solo cuando pise tierra firme y me disponía a entrar al enorme establo donde ya podía escuchar desde el lugar en donde estaba los relinchidos de los caballo un hombre mayor saliendo y mirándome me detuve cuando el me miro con el seño fruncido.-Mierda.-murmure esperando el no me hubiese escuchado.

-Al parecer creo esta perdida señorita, porque la fiesta se encuentra del otro lado de la casa y no aquí.

-Bueno si.-ok desde el momento en el que escuche el tono de aquel hombre me supe estaba molesto por mi estadía aquí, pero mierda que esto no podía ser mas vergonzoso.

-Esta bien, yo estoy con ella.-el hombre miro tras de mi y afirmando no tardo en volver la mirada hacia mi para despues seguir su camino mientras que Ruki llegando a mi lado tomo mi mano.

-Tardabas demasiado y entre a la casa para saber el porque de tu tardanza, no me fue difícil el mirar por la ventana y mirar como caminabas raro por el césped.

-Me miraba tan mal.-el sonrió.

-Si, pero descuida eso no quitaba que te mirabas linda.-reí.-Te interesan los caballos.

-Jamás e mirado uno de cerca.

-¡Enserio!.

-Muy enserio.

-Entonces por que esperar, anda, solo te advierto que este lugar no tiene el mejores olor del mundo.

-Esta bien lo tome en cuenta desde el momento que comencé a acercarme.-y comenzando a avanzar entramos al enorme establo que por dentro ya tenia un piso mas estable y mejor para andar con mis tacones.

-O por kami, ¡son enormes!.-me sorprendí demasiado al mirar mas de cerca uno de los caballos cafés, y relinchándome camine hacia atrás cuando este levanto la cabeza y dejo de comer.

-Tranquila, solo asen eso cuando no reconocen a las personas.

-Pero tienen que reconocerte a ti, o no.-Ruki negó aun detrás de mi y sosteniéndome por la cintura.

-Pocas veces e estado aquí y créeme que si no fuera porque mi padre nos pide asistamos a sus fiestas, jamás pisaríamos este lugar Azusa, Ayka, Kou o yo, digamos que esto no es lo nuestro al contrario de Yuma y su padre.

-¿Yuma?.-Ruki afirmo.

-Créeme que mil veces Yuma preferiría quedarse en un lugar como este y trabajar de agricultor, que seguir en una oficina donde se siente encerrado.

-Aquel.-señalo a una de las puertas serradas y con un caballo negro dentro del lugar.-Me pertenece, mi padre me lo regalo cuando tan solo era un potrillo, pensó seria un buen regalo cuando miro Yuma me invitaba a montar en su caballo, pero pocas veces lo e echo en ese, supongo que por el echo de que esto no me llama la atención.

-Pero es hermoso, y.-me percate de algo dicho.-¿Sabes montar?.-me gire y levante la mirada para mirarlo.

-Un poco, digamos que lo suficiente para no caerme de el.

-Eso es fantástico.-levanto una ceja.

-Lo crees.

-Mhm.-afirme.-Me emocionaría poder montar alguna vez alguno de ellos, pero sabiendo mi padre me castigaría de por vida si lo intentara, creo solo eso quedaría en mis sueños.

-Porque piensas el no te dejaría montar.

-Solo lo se, no preguntes.-decidí no decir nada mas y solo me limite a mirar los caballos hasta que Ruki me soltó la cintura y tomando mi mano me la jalo hacia el.

-Ben.-caminamos por el pasillo y doblando a la derecha en otro pasillo me encontré con lo mas hermoso que había mirado, un pequeño caballito blanco.-Este es mas pequeño y noble no relinchara si lo tocas.-y no tardando le acaricie la cabeza al caballo mientras que este solo se limitaba a comer.

-Es hermoso.-Ruki rio y coloco también una de sus manos en el caballo para después acercarse a mi y levantando la mirada solo me percate cuando el descendió para besarme, solo un rose de labios pero eso basto para que me tomara de la cintura con ambas manos.

-Te miras hermosa.-sonreí para después soltar al caballo y tomar su saco con ambas manos.

-Creo ya escuche antes eso.

-Pues al parecer no me canso de decírtelo.-y volviéndome a besar esta ves simplemente no fue un rose porque aceptando su lengua entrara a mi boca me deleite con el beso posesivo que Ruki me estaba dando y que yo le igualaba desde que había comenzado esto.

-Te digo que mire a tu primo caminar hacia aquí.-o mierda, yo conocía esa voz y sabia que Ruki también porque no parando el beso solo sonrió cuando se separo un poco de mi y aun con nuestros labios unidos me tomo por detrás de la cabeza para no despegarlos y tomándome mas fuerte de la cintura me hizo caminar con el hacia atrás.

-Pero que Ruki viniera hacia aquí no quiere decir que tu hermana este aquí también.

-No soy idiota Yuma.

-Ru.-trate de hablar al separarme de Ruki y no pudiéndolo apartar mas solo sentí cuando el me levanto por la cintura y camino con migo mas hacia atrás.

-No digo que lo seas, pero se razonable Shu, mira se que estas algo así como posesivo con tu hermana, pero créeme que le deje en claro a Ruki que no se acercara a tu hermana y.

-Y eso no funciono, carajo Yuma que no soy siego y se que algo estaba pasando en la mesa cuando los encontré juntos.

-Creo nos descubrió.-Ruki susurro en mis labios y yo casi a incrédula por su comportamiento no podía otra cosa mas que mirarlo sin creerme lo que pasaba, y es que estando mas que segura Shu nos encontraría solo me esperaba su enfado con migo no fuera tan malo como para encerrarme en un convento de señoritas.

-Shu me matara, te matara, nos matara.-susurre tan bajo que creí Ruki no me escucharía, pero mirándolo sonreír y siguiendo caminando con migo no tarde en sentido como mi espalda choco con la pared tras de mi y el mordiendo mi labio inferior me hizo suponer que estábamos en problemas, y que el quería que nos encontraran así.

-Shu.

-Basta Yuma.-la voz de Shu se me hizo suponer estaba mas cerca y sudando de nervios solo me pensaba Ruki estaba loco, y mas aun al tenerme en esta posición.

-Estas.-y la pared tras de mi se abrió y dándome cuenta estaba tras una puerta no tarde en hacer que Ruki me soltara para tomar su mano y salir del establo mientras que serrábamos la puerta tras de nosotros y por poco y corríamos lejos de ahí.-Porque no me dijiste había otra puerta, por poco y me desmallo por el susto, Ruki solo imagínate que hubiese pasado si Shu nos hubiese encontrado juntos.

-Y besándonos.

-Si y besándonos, no Ruki, Shu aun sigue molesto con migo por mentirle sobre nuestra cita, y mierda, Ruki tu me querías ver desmallarme enserio.-y mirándolo reír tan solo me limite a fruncir el seño mientras que aun caminaba con el lejos del establo y solo cuando de nuevo estuvimos en la casa y dentro de la sala me detuve para girar y mirarlo.

-Vamos Yui.-se acerco a mi para tomarme de la cintura y acercarme a el.-Algo de adrenalina es buena para la vida.-y me beso solo un rose pero me aleje antes de que alguien nos mirara y mirando hacia los lados comprobé nadie estaba ahí.

-No agás eso.

-¿Que?.-sonrió de lado divertidamente.-Esto.-y se inclino de nuevo para robarme otro beso.

-Ruki.- me aleje.-Mis hermanos están aquí, mierda Ruki, tu esperas que ellos nos descubran no es así.

-Eso seria tan malo.

-Lo es.-murió su sonrisa y se enderezo para después meter sus manos en las bolsas de su saco.-O mierda Ruki te lo dije antes, no estoy preparada para una relación ahora mismo, mis hermanos odian la idea de que tu y yo tengamos algo y si solo comenzáramos con algo enserio quiero que ellos estén de acuerdo.

-Tanto necesitas su aprobación.-hablo serio mirándome.

-Si, pero si solo ellos no cedieran no me importaría hacerlos que lo acepten, Ruki me gustas no lo niego, pero mi corazón aun piensa en mi ex, y solo estoy diciéndote esto sinceramente porque seria una hipocresía de mi parte no decírtelo cuando solo después te dejo me beses.-Ruki afirme y yo avance para colocar mi mano en su pecho y me aferre a su saco.-Solo necesito que entiendas que no estoy preparada para una relación ahora mismo, y que no me gustaría que de nueva cuenta tuvieras algún problema con alguno de mis hermanos, Ruki, Ayato y Raito son tus amigos y no me gustaría ustedes terminaran su amistad por mi culpa.

-No será así, porque se a que me arriesgo, y independiente mente de lo que pase con tigo, ellos siempre serán mis amigos.-sonreí sinceramente.

-Gracias.-me acerque mas a el casi chocando mi cuerpo con el suyo y el descendiendo la mirada solo nos faltaba unos cuantos centímetros para que una vez mas nuestros labios se unieran, pero es que o mierda como podía negarme a que me besara cuando me estaba volviendo adicta a que lo hiciera.

-Yui.-carajo y solo cuando escuche mi nombre siendo pronunciado por esa voz me gire aun pegada a Ruki para mirar tras de mi a Reiji, el cual con el seño fruncido nos miraba sin perdernos la mirada.-Ase ya un rato que Shu fue a buscarte, y Azusa también lo ase, donde estabas.-carajo, carajo, carajo.

-Yui estaba en el baño de arriba, de echo nos acabamos de encontrar aquí.

-¿Arriba?,.-yo afirme tratando de convencerlo pero no pensando le creyó a Ruki, no deje de perderme la mirada que Reiji nos lanzaba y la cual acercándose, (Ya que el caminaba hacia nosotros), pensé las cosa se pondrían peor cuando el llego al frente de mi.-Vamos.- me tomo de la mano para alejarme de Ruki y pegándome a el, sabia esto estaba mal porque no dejaba de mirar a Ruki y Ruki a el.

-Reiji vamos.-apreté su mano con la mía para tratar de llamar su atención, y para que así dejara de mirar a Ruki.-Azusa me a de estar esperando.

-Si.-me miro.-Vamos.-y aferrándome mas a su mano comenzamos a caminar lejos de Ruki que detrás de nosotros se quedo donde mismo.-Donde estaban.-mire a Reiji aun caminando y sin responder pronto llegamos al patio donde estaba la fiesta aun.-Se no estabas en el baño de arriba Yui, no me creas ingenuo, y si solo querían mirarme la cara al pensar que les creería esa tontería, primero debiste decirle a Ruki que se limpiara los labios porque creo tu lápiz labial le dejo una huella de lo que hacían.-o mierda.

-Te opones tu también a que pase algo entre el y yo.-seguimos caminando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Azusa y Mika.

-Pensé que aun no te sentías preparada para una relación, que acaso esas no fueron tus palabras.

-Solo contéstame, te opones a que pase algo entre Ruki y yo.

-No me gusta me miren la cara de idiota, y no, no me opongo si esa fuera tu decisión, se Ruki es un buen chico, pero no me gusta hagan estas cosas.

-No me siento preparada para una relación aun, y Ruki lo sabe, no le estoy dando esperanzas pero aun así no lo e rechazado, me gusta no lo niego, pero no quiero esto se agá un conflicto con ustedes.

-¿Y por que pasaría eso?.-nos detuvimos antes de llegar a la mesa y aun cerca de la pista de baile donde aun personas bailaban, Reiji se detuvo para girarme y mirarme de frente y tomándome de la cintura yo supe le que pensaba así que colocando mi mano suelta en su hombro no tardamos en comenzar a movernos al ritmo de la lenta música que sonaba.-Aun no me respondes, porque piensas nosotros comenzaríamos un conflicto.

-Shu no me quiere mirar ni siquiera cerca de Ruki, el me lo dejo ya claro, Subaru y Kanato ni pensarlo, siquiera quieren mencione el nombre de Ruki cerca de ellos, y Ayato y Raito por kami es tan complicado ya que son amigos, y bueno tu Reiji creo eres el único que me permitiría yo saliera con el.-Reiji exhalo aire y estrechando mas mi cintura me hizo me acercara mas a el.

-Solo no compliques las cosas por el momento Yui, deja que tu corazón este en paz y solo cuando lo este y pienses Ruki es el indicado toma la decisión, Shu y los demás solo están preocupados por ti y por el echo que no te quieren mirar llorar otra vez, a ellos les dolió mirarte así.-si lo sabia.-Y sobre Ruki no le des esperanzas para que se piense tu le darás un si.

-No quiero hacer eso, pero.

-Solo dejen de hacer lo que asen, y déjale mejor las cosas claras.-suspire dejando las palabras de Reiji se plantearan en mi mente, y es que el tenia razón y en vez de seguir dándole esperanzas solo tenia que dejarle las cosas en claro y el que ya no podíamos seguir haciendo lo que hacíamos, ya que al final no sabría mi decisión y si solo esta no era a su favor no quería que después me odiara.-Por cierto.-Reiji soltó mi mano la cual tenia entrelazada con la mía y bajándola a mi cintura yo sonreí para subir mi ahora mano libre a su cuello junto con la otra.-Te miras hermosa, supe Christa te ayudo para este día, ella hizo un trabajo muy bien.

-Me gusta, pero me siento incomoda, jamás me había vestido de esta manera y mucho menos había asistido a una fiesta como esta.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte, ahora tu vida será así y tendrás que asistir a muchas mas fiestas como esta.

-Moriría, por kami que por poco caí dormida en el plato de crema frente a mi.-Reiji sonrió de lado.-No debería estar diciendo esto verdad.

-No te culpo, Raito, Ayato y Subaru es por lo mismo que evitan asistir a este tipo de eventos, además de otras cosas.-la curiosidad me entro.

-¿Cuales otras cosas?.-Reiji rio y la curiosidad fue mas.

-Digamos que ahí una razón por la cual Raito esta por demás vetado de asistir a los eventos, padre se lo prohibió después de que la ultima vez lo encontraron en una posición demasiado comprometedora con la hija de uno de los inversionistas, ella estaba enzima de el, y solo como dato te diré que ella estaba a punto de bajar por completo la presilla de tu hermano.-o por kami sonreí al pensar esto no podía ser mas creíble por parte de Raito, tampoco me extrañaría de Ayato y menos después de que yo los había mirado en una escena por demás igual a la cual me describía Reiji, el cual sonriéndome solo con eso me hizo aliviarme del mirar a Shu algo lejos mirándome con el seño fruncido.

Bailar con Reiji me encanto al igual que con Azusa el cual solo después me lo pidió, se podría decir que la comida y aperitivos fueron de lo mejor, y a pesar que la compañía a mis lados tal vez no fue la mejor exceptuando a Ruki y Azusa, la fiesta no fue tan mala y no muy aparte me la había pasado bien.

-Yui.-mire a Azusa al levantarse.-Regreso en seguida, no me tardare mi padre me a llamado, no creo que sea nada importante, pero espero no me demore es tarde y no quisiera conducir en la obscuridad.-afirme antes de que Azusa se marchara y mirándolo entrar a la casa solo después también mire a Ruki levantarse de la mesa junto con Ayka.

-Tenemos que irnos Ruki, igual no quiero que conduzcas demasiado noche.-Ayka comenzó a caminar lejos y detrás de ella las siguieron Yumiko, Mika y Mei.

-No pudo despedirme como quisiera.-Mire a Ruki de pie.-Tus hermanos me tragan con sus miradas.-y era cierto Reiji y Shu no muy lejos nos miraban al igual que su primo el cual no nos perdía de vista.

-Nos vemos el Lunes en la universidad.-Ruki sonrió con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y las cuales me fascinaban.

-Ruki anda, Ayka esta insoportable y dudo mucho poder soportarla, debí haber traído mi auto, mierda por que no pensé en lo que pasaría, no aprendo, así que despídete de la gatita y larguémonos, quiero ir ya a una verdadera fiesta de una maldita vez.-miramos a Kou comenzar alejarse.

-Nos vemos, Azusa no se tardara a el no le gusta conducir de noche.-sonreí.

-Si claro, lo esperare.- y así como muchos ya se estaban marchando también lo hizo Ruki al igual que Shu y Ayame que no mucho después también lo siguieron, y solo cuando lo hicieron me levante para ir al baño y es que desde ase algún tiempo me había estado aguantando, y al ahora marcharme no me quería aguantar mas ya que el viaje de regreso era de una muy larga hora.

 **x**

-Que quieres.-ok el final de mi día agradable, pensé al salir del baño y chocarme con Yumiko y es que ella y Mei se encontraban afuera de el bloqueándome la salida.

-Bonito vestido.-ni por la cabeza se me paso creerle.

-Gracias.

-Dichosa de asistir a la fiesta.

-Supongo.-¿Enserio que quería?.

-Una lastima que tu día de encanto.-me miro de arriba a bajo.-Se acabo.

-¿Disculpa?.

-No debiste haber aceptado venir, me arruinaste mi día, me hiciste de mi día un asco.

-Valla comparación para igualar mi día.-y sonrió ¿Por qué sonreía?, y es que solo al mirar su baso con agua me di cuenta, (La maldita me lanzara el agua).-Ni siquiera se te ocurra.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Me escuchaste, mójame y despídete de tus extensiones.

-Deberías de cuidar lo que dices.

-Y tu cuidar lo que haces.

-Ya Yumiko, larguémonos,.-Mei la jalo del brazo donde tenia el baso de agua y pensé que en ese momento me mojaría, pero no, no lo hizo, esto estaba mal, ellas planeaban algo.

-Te dije que me las pagarías, y digamos que esto me ara muy feliz enana repugnante, solo espera esto me alegrara el día.-levante una ceja, enserio que esa chica estaba mal, pero importándome muy poco la empuje para hacerme paso y comenzar a avanzar por en medio de las dos, pero solo empujando a Yumiko ya que bueno ella era la que me caía mas mal, (mierda), pensé solo esperaba no me lanzara el agua por detrás, pero no sintiéndome mojada esto me preocupo mas, y mas aun me preocupo cuando al llegar al patio donde antes estaba la fiesta, estaba casi vacío, ¿Y Azusa donde estaba?.

-Disculpe.-detuve a un mesero.-El señor Mukami, usted lo a mirado.-el afirmo.

-El se acaba de marchar con la señora.

-¿Y Azusa?.

-O, el joven, el también se a marchado, ase un momento lo mire caminado con una chica al estacionamiento.-o mierda, no podía ser cierto y girándome camine a prisa al estacionamiento donde ya casi vacío mire otro auto se marchaba, pero importándome muy poco lo único que ahora me preocupaba era encontrar el auto de Azusa del cual no pude encontrar ni rastro, _(Te dejo),_ mi Inner hablo.

-No puede ser.-como había podido dejarme, no, no y no Azusa no había podido haberme echo esto, el no, no lo creía del tipo de chico que hacia esto.

-Sorprendida.-mire a Yumiko al girarme.-Azusa se marcho con Mika.-levanto lo hombros y sonrió mas.-Una lastima para ti.

-¿Que hiciste?.-hable apretando los dientes al mirarla mas ensanchar su sonrisa y señalarse.

-Yo mmm deja recuerdo, o si solo le comunique lo que tu me dijiste, que te marcharías con tu hermano, o pero al parecer me equivoque.-desgraciada maldita pelos de menstruación.

-Te parece gracioso.

-Solo un poco.

-No soy estúpida, llamare a alguien tan fácil, una lastima para tu chiste. sonreí

-O mierda creo que así será, pero espera.-miro a Mei que también sonreía.-Dejaras en mal una vez mas a la familia Mukami, porque ya lo hiciste con Ruki, y no recordemos como termino todo para el.-mi sonrisa se desvaneció y mirándola como una vez mas comenzó a avanzar junto con Mei solo al tenerlas de frente su sonrisa se desvaneció.-No me retes enana, que yo no soy una persona fácil de pisotear, te dije que me las pagarías y lo aras, considéralo como algo que alegrara mi día después de que me lo arruinaras.-y avanzando no tardo en empujarme para darse paso como yo antes lo había echo en el baño, con la diferencia de que yo no tenia con migo nada que lanzarle por la espalda porque por kami si lo tuviera ya la abría atacado, y solo mirándola subirse a su coche al igual que Mei desde el me lanzo un beso antes de largarse.

-Ni siquiera espero se piense esto se quedara así.-maldita sea pero como quedarse cuando la desgraciada ya estaba en mi lista negra, si la maldita me las iba a pagar muy caro, tan caro que le dolería,.-Joder.-exclame cuando pasando los minuto me decidí no podía no hacer nada y sacando mi celular busque en mi lista de contactos a quien llamar, a Shu, no por kami que en que pensaba no podía llamar a ninguno de mis hermanos, no si quería ellos se vengaran por mi, pero no con Yumiko si no con Azusa, así que descartados, mis padres, aun menos mi papa podría hacer algo en contra de Azusa, lo había supuesto después de que me diera esa charla de que no permitiera el se sobrepasara con migo, Ruki podría pero no, había escuchado cuando el le había dicho a Kou que había olvidado su celular y suponiendo el tiempo el aun no llegaba a su casa, Kou, no tenia su numero, Amsi no tenia coche y no podía exponerme a que se lo pidiera a su padre o a su mama sin que se enteraran de lo sucedido.-Maldita sea.

-¡Yui!, no es así.-gire a mi derecha cuando sorprendiéndome una voz me hablo, y mirando al hombre delante de mi no podía sentirme mas humillada después de lo que Azusa me había echo, lo cual había sido culpa de Yumiko, pero afirmando con la cabeza volví a mirar hacia el estacionamiento que ya estaba casi vacío.-¿Esperas a alguien?.

-P..porque lo preguntas.-o claro gran momento para tartamudear, mas oportuno no podía ser esto.

-Bueno lo digo porque Shu y Ayame ya se marcharon al igual que Reiji y su acompañante.-diablos maldije por mi ultima esperanza de regresar a casa sin ser mas humillada.

-Mierda.-hable por lo bajo.

-¿Disculpa?.-abrí los ojos al sentirme aun mas apenada al ser escuchada por el hombre castaño y sexy aun lado de mi.

-Nada.-Negué con las manos al mirarlo y el sonriendo de lado tan solo se limito a asentir y mirar una vez mas hacia el estacionamiento.

-Azusa se marcho con esa chica que le gusta no es así.

-Bueno si, el me lo dijo y yo acepte.-patética mentirosa resulte.-Pensaba en regresar con alguno de mis hermanos, pero creo se marcharon antes de que les avisara que regresaría con ellos.-(Por kami, que me creyera, que me creyera), rezaba internamente.

-Así parece.

-Pero esta bien.-volví a mirar mi celular y solo rezando esperaba este tuviera el suficiente crédito para hacer una llamada.-Llamare a un taxi para que venga por mi, no te preocupes.- y buscando entre mis contactos me di un golpe mental al no pensar no tenia ningún numero de algún taxi.

-Esta bien no tienes que hacer eso.- mire al castaño.-Yo te llevare, digo no me sentiría bien que no te ofreciera mi ayuda siendo la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

-No para nada, no tienes que hacer eso, como te dije yo llamare a un taxi y no pasara nada yo.

-No me rechaces, que no lo aceptare y tendrás que patalear al ser cargada por mi para llevarte a mi auto, así que dime prefieres eso.- se agacho agarrando mi cintura y yo aterrada por su acción no tarde en caminar hacia atrás para que no hiciera lo que había dicho, pero sonriendo no tardo en reír cuando se volvió a enderezar.-No te asustes, no are nada, solo dije eso para que aceptaras mi oferta.-sonrió bobamente al mirarme con una ceja levantada y solo después también solté una risilla.-Pero enserio, acepta, esta anocheciendo y el regreso desde aquí a la mansión Sakamaki es de una hora, no creo que puedas soportar ese tiempo aquí ya que le tomaría una hora al taxi llegar y otra regresar a la mansión, además de que es peligroso que una chica como tu ande solo a estas horas.-y era verdad estaba comenzando a oscurecer, comenzando a ser frio y por kami que no me quería quedar sola.

-Solo porque me lo ofreciste y no quiero ser mal educada aceptare, así que gracias.-sonreí al mirarlo y el igualándome sonrió para después indicarme donde se encontraba su auto.

-Adelante.-abrió la puerta y yo subiendo no tarde en tenerlo a mi lado cuando el también subió por el lado del copiloto y se puso en marcha.

-Lamento lo que hizo Azusa.-gire mi mirada cuando después de unos minutos el hablo.

-No tienes que disculparte, como te dije Azusa.

-No tienes que encubrirlo, se lo que hizo Azusa, así que no digas mas.-me mordí el labio al mirar esa mirada tan sexy en el, y es que serio y con esa voz por kami que me lo imaginaba como un dios, pero saliendo de mis sueños no tarde en regresar la mirada al frente cuando el giro su mirada por un instante y me miro.

-¿Entonces?.

-A.-volví a mirarlo, pero regresando su mirada a la carretera siguió conduciendo.

-¿Aun conservas mi foto en tu celular?.- casi me atragante con mi propia lengua al escuchar eso, y girado hacia la ventana quise abrir la puerta para lanzarme por la vergüenza de su pregunta.

. .no se de que .- y seguía el tartamudear.

-Ya sabes, la foto que me tomaste en el elevador de la empresa.-por kami que mas humillada no me podía encontrar, y tragando saliva quise ahogarme con ella.

-Sigo sin entender.-lo escuche reír ronco, y mirándolo de reojo solo pude observar cuando en un instante giro por un segundo a mirarme aun con una sexy sonrisa en su mas que perfecto rostro, _(Por Kami Yui en que estas pensando),_ el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y sin contar que era el primo del chico con el que llevaba mas de algún tiempo compartiendo saliva en besos robados como los de esta tarde.

-No importa, solo espero que algún día agás memoria.

-Lo dudo, pero descuida procurare recordarlo.

-Aunque creo que eso no le gustara Ruki.-gire a mirarlo.

-¿Ruki?, tu que sabes de el y.- calle al momento que me volvió a mirar.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo se que le gustas, y que en toda la fiesta no dejo de mirarte bobamente, además de que sus manos se entrelazaron bajo la mesa, solo me alegro Shu no lo descubriera, el tonto de mi primito se abría ganada algo mas que un regaño.

-Bueno si.

-¿El te gusta?.-

-A.

-El te gusta.-ahora mas bien sonaba como una afirmación y ya no como una pregunta y yo mordiéndome el labio no tarde en regresar mi mirada a la ventana para observar el paisaje.

-Si me gusta.- tampoco iba a quedarme callada y negar lo que sentía por Ruki ya que no mentía y el me gustaba.

-Entonces ustedes tienen algo.-ahí otra afirmación por su parte.

-No, Ruki y yo no tenemos nada como una relación, hemos salido una vez y se le gusto como el me gusta a mi, pero como le deje claro acabo de salir de una relación que me dolió mucho al terminarla, y comenzar algo con el ahora que aun no estoy preparada no me parecía lo justo para el.-por kami que era raro tener que decirle esto a el, pero entendiendo el se sentía responsable por el bien de Ruki no podía negarme a responder sus preguntas.

-Me alegra se lo dejaras claro, ya que no me gustaría Ruki se hiciera ilusiones con algo que tal vez no sea como el quiera.-y solo después de eso su expresión se volvió seria y no hablando mas me supuse la charla se había terminado, mejor para mi no quería seguir respondiendo.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración Normal"**

Después de 40 minutos la rubia había caído dormida y estacionándose antes de llegar a la mansión Yuma le había colocado por encima su saco, y es que al mirarla supuso por su temblar tenia frio, así que solo en ese momento era por lo mismo que al sacarla del auto aun dormida ella tenia encima su saco cubriéndola.

-Valla que tienes el sueño profundo.-la acomodo mas a su pecho y es que la chica a su pensar era tan ligera que ni siquiera fuerza tenia que poner al cargarla, la puerta del auto ni siquiera la serró y avanzando con ella a la puerta de la mansión y no pudiéndola tocar solo la pateo con su pie un par de veces esperando alguien la abriera, y para su sorpresa solo en ese momento la chica se movió en sus brazos para después parpadear al mirarlo.

-¿Yuma?.-la puerta se abrió.

-Hazte a un lado.-Reiji lo miro, miro a su hermana que miraba a Yuma y extendió sus brazos.

-Dámela.

-Yo la llevo.

-Dámela.-Yuma levanto una ceja y no pensando enojar mas a Reiji le paso a la rubia que despierta ya no dejaba de apartar su mirada de el.-¿Porque no la trajo tu primo?.

-Aun no lo se con exactitud pero lo averiguare.

-Yuma se ofreció a traerme cuando me miro sola en el estacionamiento.

-¿Porque?.-Yuma también miro a la rubia en los brazos de Reiji.

-Porque deje que Azusa se fuera con Mika, a el le gusta y ella se lo pidió, pensaba pedirte regresar con tigo pero tarde me di cuenta que ya te habías marchado, un error en mis cálculos, y luego pensé en llamar a un taxi solo para que papa no se molestara y pensara mal de Azusa, y el que no me trajera a casa.-valla una mas que perfecta explicación se había inventado la rubia pensó Yuma, y es que no creyéndole nada, o mas bien el sabiendo que no era cierto, se había percatado desde el principio que para la rubia había sido una sorpresa Azusa se hubiese marchado con Mika, al igual que para el, ya que Azusa no era del tipo de muchacho que hacia eso y Mika, esa chica no le agradaba para nada pero a Azusa le gustaba por alguna razón, y solo ahí estaba el porque el había preferido marcharse con Mika que con Yui.

-Debiste haberme llamado.

-Yuma fue el que me informo ya te habías marchado, y solo después el se ofreció a traerme.

-Aun así.

-Ya estoy aquí, no fue culpa de Azusa, si no mía por no avisarte a tiempo así que no digas mas por favor, estoy cansada y quiero ir a quitarme todo esto que tengo enzima.-la rubia hizo un puchero y Yuma miro como Reiji exhalo aire, valla que esa chica tenia un don para apaciguarlo y es que eso jamás lo había mirado cuando el se molestaba con alguno de sus hermanos, la abajo de sus brazos y ella de pie miro al castaño.-Gracias por traerme.-hizo una reverencia y el la imito.-Buenas noches.-y solo después miro a Reiji.-¿Te quedaras aquí?.-Reiji afirmo.-Buenas noches hermano.-y solo después le dio un beso en la mejilla, para sorpresa de Yuma el cual la miro alejarse para subir las escaleras.

-¿Te beso?.

-Le gusta hacerlo.

-¿Pero te beso, a ti?

-Es extranjera, le gusta de esta manera despedirse, no te sorprendas después la mires haciéndolo también con Shu, Subaru o los trillizos, ella no se lleva muy bien con las costumbres Japonesas.-Yuma miro hacia las escaleras donde suponía ya no la encontraría y de nuevo miro a Reiji que aun con una mirada de molestia lo observaba, pero como no hacerlo si jamás en la vida se hubiese imaginado su hermana, la famosa hermana era de esta manera, linda, nada parecida a ellos y con una personalidad por demás que nada hubiese imaginándose tenia, ella podía quitarle las armaduras a su hermanos y siquiera ellos se lo impedirían, no por nada Shu, Reiji, Kanato, Subaru y hasta su primo estaban a sus pies si ella así lo quería.

-Me agrada, los saca de balance.-Reiji levanto una vez mas la ceja, y valla que a Yuma le agradaba la rubia, era interesante.

-Gracias por traerla.-Yuma capto la indirecta.

-De nada.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

-No me lo creo Yumiko utilizara a Azusa para joderte el día.-y aun que a mi también me había costado aguantarme el coraje de lo que me habían echo las tontas, también me había sorprendido que Ayka dejara que Yumiko utilizar a su primo solo para joderme el día como lo había dicho Amsi, y es que caer tan bajo como utilizar a su primo no me lo creía aun, porque vamos primero antes había llegado con su ("no te metas con mi familia ni la involucres en tus idioteces"), para después hacer esto.

-Es una cabeza hueca que quería joderme y lo hizo, pero aun no entiendo porque Ayka dejo a Yumiko utilizar a su primos, Azusa es un chico tierno y bueno tu sabes, pero aun así estoy súper molesta con el.-y si lo admitía me encontraba sumamente molesta con el, porque después de todo el sabia yo no me llevaba bien con su prima y amigas, además de que por kami que no recordaba yo había peleado con ellas.

-Aunque bueno, supongo que después de todo tu noche no fue tan desastrosa, porque solo por eso pudiste regresar con Sexy Yuma.-gire a mirar a Amsi.

-Bueno si, pero vamos que eso fue incomodo y que el me preguntara cosas sobre Ruki lo fue mucho mas, además de lo de la foto.-bufe.-Por kami que si no hubiese sido por Azusa y el que me dejara jamás hubiese tenido que enfrentarme a eso tan pronto.-y aunque Yuma no había llegado tan lejos con sus preguntas y el echo de la foto, no por eso no me había sentido completamente apenada además de que solo después eso aumento cuando desperté en sus brazos, por kami que como me había podido quedar dormida, _(Y si Kanato hubiese tenido razón y yo babeaba),_ por kami que eso se pasaba de penoso.

-Yui.

-Es mejor que te alejes Azusa, no es un buen momento.-Amsi hablo por mi al mirar a Azusa delante de nosotras.

-Yui yo.

-No hables.

-Yui.

-Me dejaste sola, me dejaste cuando tu fuiste el que me pidió te acompañara,.-avance hacia el.-Suponía sabias yo y el trio de tontas incluyendo a Mika no nos llevábamos bien.-Azusa solo se quedo mirándome sin decir nada, y aunque me daba pena no pude quedarme calla, no quería quedarme callada.-Por kami Azusa, que tuve que aguantarme el estar en una mesa con ellas, y lo ice por ti, porque no la pasáramos bien, y pensé que mi esfuerzo había balido la pena, porque me la pase bien, pero entonces tenias que meter la pata, tenias que creerte las mentiras de Yumiko y seguro tu primita.

-Yui no, Ayka.

-Ayka es una hipócrita, porque primero llega diciéndome que su familia esto, que su familia lo otro, que no me metiera con ella, y entonces que ase, te usa para hacerme esto solo porque no me traga.

-Yui no.

-No te culpo quisieras creer en Mika, ella te gusta y tu arias lo que fuera por ella, lo se, pero dejarme Azusa, dejarme ahí, estaba sola mis hermanos se habían ido, Ruki se había ido, las malditas de Yumiko y Mei se burlaron de mi, y yo me quede sola, pero claro de eso ni siquiera te acordaste al ir en tu auto con _Mika_.-dije el nombre con asco porque era lo que sentía por ella, asco por el utilizar a Azusa, por caer tan bajo.

-Yui, yo pensé...Mika se sentía mal, cuando regrese a la mesa tu no estabas, y le pedía a Mei decírtelo, ella me dijo te llevaría de regreso a la mansión, que no me preocupara, ella estaba demasiado asustada por Mika y tenia miedo de conducir rápido al hospital, ella...ella me dijo que te esperaría me asegure que lo hiciera, y llame al llegar al hospital a la finca y un empleado me dijo que si ella te había esperado, que el las había mirado platicar en el estacionamiento.- me reí.

-Y te dijo también que se largo en el auto burlándose de mi al dejarme atrás sola.-Azusa descendió la mirada y negó.

-¿Que tenia Mika?.

-Solo dolor de estomago, nada grabe.-me reí mas por el enojo, no por el, por ellas, por utilizarlo, por utilizar sus sentimientos, pero ya me las pagaría una por una, si que me la pagarían.

-Ya Yui.-Amsi me tomo del brazo.

-Lo siento Yui, yo debí espera a que regresaras, debí el suponer ellas.-lo interrumpí al hablar.

-Como dije no te culpo te guste Mika, tu arias todo por ella sin que ella se lo mereciera, lo siento pero tengo que decírtelo.-ni por un segundo me perdí ya personar nos miraban desde ase un rato, maldita manía de ser el sentó de atención de esta universidad.-No me agrada, no me agradara y jamás lo ara.-levante los hombros.-Pero tu eres otra cosa, me agradas Azusa, y mucho, y es por lo miso de mi decepción hacia ti, estoy enojada y no me agrada estarlo, así que lo mejor es que te abstengas de acercárteme, no me hables ni siquiera trates de hacerlo porque esto no mejorara.

-Lo entiendo.-no me gustaba mirar de esta manera a Azusa, y menos aun cuando el me miraba de la manera en que lo hacia, tan lleno de culpa y remordimiento, mierda porque tenia que tener esta manía de molestarme y no perdonar rápido.-Necesitas esperar a perdonarme, pero Yui, yo en realidad lo siento, no quería hacer eso, pensé Mei me decía la verdad y pensé cosas que no eran verdad, tu también me agradas...en verdad lo siento.-mierda porque no podía ya perdonarlo, Azusa no tenia la culpa de nada, la culpa la tenían esas taradas al utilizarlo, es mas el siquiera tenia que llenarse de una culpa que no tenia, pero mierda estaba molesta y me molestaba el me dejara de tras _, (No te agás la santa, que tu lo dejaste antes de lado, no querías ir con el a esa fiesta y solo lo hiciste porque no te quedo de otra, le mentiste, ni siquiera tenias las ganas de acompañarlo y si lo hiciste fue por obligación y porque el llamo a tu padre),_ mi Inner hablo y yo no pude decir mas sin saber estaba en lo cierto.

-Solo espera a que se me pase el enojo Azusa, solo tienes que esperar.-y dicho esto avance como la cobarde que era, no quería reconocer Azusa no era culpable pero el enojo me segaba, quería desquitar mi enojo con alguien y ese alguien había sido Azusa sin culpa.-El no tiene la culpa.-me dije a mi misa, me lo repetí y repetí, pero aun así no podía negarme esto no se me pasaría hasta desquitar mi coraje y solo alejándome de Azusa lo lograría.

 **x**

Estar sola por un momento y después hablar con Amsi me había ayudado, ya que Amsi ahora mismo era la única que me podía entender, y mas aun me hacia darme cuenta de mis locuras como la vestimenta que había decidido utilizar este día.

-Estas del asco.

-Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en lo que tome esta mañana del armario, el coraje del mirar a las tontas me gano, así que tome solo esto y me lo puse sin pensar.-Amsi negó, abrió su casillero y me paso una blusa, una suerte para mi que ella siempre tenia ropa de repuesto, además de una cosmetiquera que también me entrego.

-Ve al baño y mejora tu imagen, todos te miran y es vergonzoso lleves eso puesto.-le hizo una mueca a mi blusa de pandas rosa, y si era linda para mi solo para dormir no para usarla en publico.

-Ahora te alcanzo en la cafetería.-y girándome camine al mas cercano baño posible al cual no tarde en llegar y al entrar deje la cosmetiquera que antes me había prestado Amsi en el lavamanos para después mirarme en el gran espejo, y por kami que por poco me creía que no era yo y no podía creerme que esta mañana enserio había salido así de la mansión.

-Por lo menos debí haberme fijado en lo que tome de ropa.-y es que con unos jinés desgastados azules y rotos, y mi blusa rosa de pandas por el frente me había importado muy poco vestirme y no importándome así había llegado a la universidad.-Ahora entiendo del porque la reacción de Malcom al mirarme esta mañana.-y como no, si era todo un desastre, que ni siquiera me había maquillado, (y no era que lo hacia mucho), pero por lo menos todos los días me colocaba delineador y rímel en los ojos además de algo de polvo para no mirarme tan pálida, pero bueno ahora tenia la cosmetiquera de Amsi y por lo menos podría maquillarme un poco para no mirarme tan mal, así que abriéndola saque de ella algo de polvo, rímel y delineador, pero antes me deshice del moño alto que traía en la cabeza y soltándome el cabello me lo moje un poco con el agua de la llave de lavamanos, solo para aplacarlo, lo peine con mis dedos y algo mas desenredado volví a tomármelo en una coleta alta, lave mi cara y me la seque con papel higiénico porque no tenia mas, y solo después me comencé a maquillar, solo con algo de polvo ya que el de Amsi no era mi tono y no quería mirarme mas mal de lo que ya me veía, delineador y rímel en mis pestañas, y entonces bufe.

-Por lo menos ahora no te miras tan mal tonta,-me dije a mi misma al mirarme y colocando de nuevo las cosas en la cosmetiquera pensé estaba lista para cambiarme de blusa.

-Lo siento.-mierda, lo que me faltaba pensé al momento de sentir el empujón que me hizo golpearme el estomago con el lámbanos, y mirando por el espejo aun lado mire a la pelos de menstruación y a su amiga la cabeza de hongo, y bufe solo para ignorarlas _, (Solo has eso Yui, ignóralas y lárgate de aquí),_ me repetí una y otra vez mientras que colocaba la cosmetiquera en mi mochila ya que tampoco quería ser una cobarde y salir del baño como si les temiera, así que tomándome el tiempo con calma acomode algunas cosas en mi mochila antes de salir.-Y entonces te divertiste en la fiesta.-levante la mirada cuando escuche sus risas y sonriendo lleve mi mochila hacia atrás para acomodarla en mi hombro.

-No se, díganmelo ustedes, porque creo que no fue así, o no al menos hasta el final cuando se enorgullecieron de jugar con los sentimientos de un chico, y solo así pudieron hacerme solo un poco enfurecer.-Yumiko y Mei se giraron a mirarme con una sonrisa, o al menos al principio la tubo Mei ya que después al encararme la borro.

-Te crees la gran cosa no es así maldita enana.-sonreí, por que por kami, que apodo mas insultantes me habían llegado y solo escuchar eso por parte de ellas me hacia sonreír.-Y solo te crees mas que todos porque los príncipes son tus hermanos.

-Lamento informarte que tu afirmación es errónea, y yo no necesito sentirme mas que tu solo porque los príncipes son mis hermanos.-sonreí mas.-Yo soy mas que tu solo con mirarlo por donde lo mires, y sin la necesidad de que mis hermano me respalden.- y entonces después de la mirada de furia con la cual quería asesinarme sonrió, raro pero ahí se encontraba Yumiko sonriéndome altaneramente.

-Claro, la chiquilla enferma se siente mas por el echo que nadie la puede tocar, verdad, y entonces dime que se siente que el estar enferma te de el derecho de mirar a las personas por encima, me dices que eres mas que yo, por favor.-se burlo.-Las enfermas es lo que se merecen, ser mas porque otros les tienen pena.

-Yumiko.-Mei exclamo al mirarla.

-No te rebajes al quererme hacer sentir menos, mi enfermedad es lo menos de mundo que debe preocuparte al meterte con migo, no me creas poca cosa como yo te veo a ti.- su sonrisa se borro y la mía se ensancho mas.-Y es que como no mirarte de esta manera cuando necesitas utilizar a otros para lograr tus objetivos, por ejemplo a Azusa, mal echo Yumiko y tu Mei.- la mire y ella a mi.-Utilizar a tu hermana, que bajo cayeron, y mas aun Ayka, utilizar a su primo, se ase la gran primita al quererme poner un alto y utiliza estas formas para joderme, piensen mejor, porque si me molestaron, pero que creen no me jodieron.

-Eres una maldita estúpida si crees podrás con nosotras, y que te quede claro serás muy hermana de los príncipes pero no por eso.

-Púdrete Yumiko si te piensas me puedes amenazar, en todo caso yo soy la que lo aria si no te dejas de estupideces y te limitas a tratar de abrirle las piernas a mis hermanos para que te follen.

-Jodida.-y sintiendo el empujón fue el colmo para que dejara mi coraje saliera a flote, y dejando caer mi mochila hacia atrás solo después me le eche encima.

-Alto ahí.-me tomaron por la cintura y por la mano alargada que tenia para alcanzarle los cabellos a la peli roja, y llevándome hacia atrás cargada con fuerza eso fue lo suficiente para que Raito me dejara inmóvil y me sacara el baño con el.

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME, LE VOY ARRANCAR LOS CABELLOS A LA CABEZA DE MENSTUACIÓN, RAITO SUELTAME.

-Ya basta.-me giro a su pecho y pegándome contra el no me soltó mientras que yo resistiéndome trataba de alejarme de el, ach refunfuñe, pero por mas que me zarandeaba no pude ni siquiera moverme un milímetro de su lado y resignándome respire una y otra vez hasta que calmándome me quede quieta, y Raito pasando sus brazos a mis hombros pero aun abrazándome descanso su barbilla en mi cabeza.-Estas calmada.

-No, pero prometo no írmele encima a la bruja pelirroja, así que ya puedes soltarme.

-¿Segura?.

-Si, así que ya suéltame que me sofocas.-Raito rio y soltándome me dejo caminar unos pasos hacia atrás lejos de el.-Mi mochila, se quedo en el baño.-gire la mirada cuando recordé ya no la traía con migo, pero siquiera pudiendo girarme completamente Raito volvió a tomarme por la cintura y pegándome una vez mas a el también me cargo un poco para que dejara el suelo y estuviera mas cerca de el.

-Adonde crees que vas pequeña fierecilla.-sonrió cerca de mi cara molesta.

-Pues a donde mas, por mi mochila, o acaso piensas que la dejare ahí.-negó.

-Tu te quedas aquí, que yo iré por ella.

-¡Es el baño de chicas!.-dije como lo mas obvio y Raito sonriendo de lado me dejo una vez mas en el piso pero sin soltarme.

-O Bitch-chan es que acaso me conoces tan poco que crees que eso me impedirá recuperar tu mochila.-pues pensándolo mejor lo dudaba.

-¿Que hacen?, y tu pervertido porque tienes tan cerca a Yui de ti.-Raito giro a mirar a Kanato pero no soltándome después solo sentí el jalón que Kanato me dio cuando me tomo por detrás del brazo y me llevo a su lado alejándome de Raito que solo con una mueca molesta lo miro.

-Nada de echo.-levanto los hombros sin preocupación Raito.- Tan solo salvaba a nuestra hermanita de meterse en otro problema.

-¿Problema?.-Kanato me miro,.-¿Que paso?.

-Nada.

-Nada, es que acaso ahora se le llama así al querer golpear a alguien.-y mirando con sorpresa a Raito no me creía le hubiese contado lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Yumiko, mientas que Kanato cambiando su expresión para con migo ahora me miraba con molestia y apretando mas su agarre en mi.

-Déjala.-Raito me arrebato de Kanato.

-Es que acaso no te a quedado claro que debes abstenerte de hacer esas cosas.

-Ella comenzó, y simplemente no podía quedarme así.

-Ella, ¿que te hizo?.-Raito me giro, mierda yo y mi boca, ya que no podía decirle a mis hermanos lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta y ahora el porque de mi molesta hacia la pelos de menstruación y la cabeza de hongo, o no al menos sin meter a Azusa en problemas con ellos, y obvio aun mas en una posible paliza que le darían, no definitivamente no quería eso.

-No me hizo nada.- me mordí la lengua al decir eso, por que por kami no podía simplemente decir otra cosa.

-Entonces por que el querértele echártele encima.-bufe, nada femenino pero lo ice.

-Simplemente me cae mal, no la soporto y encontrármela en el baño me desquicio.

-A tal punto de hacer eso.-afirme.

-Si hermano, a tal punto de quererle arrancarle las extensiones de su hueca cabeza.-y tan solo mirándome y mirándose a ellos negaron cuando una vez mas me miraron.

-Pues trata de controlarte.-hablo Raito.-No debes de meterte en mas problemas, si quieres algún día salir de tu castigo, y de los ojos de Shu.-y si lo sabia, no debía meterme en mas problemas si quería algún día volver a mi vida sin castigos, pero como hacerlo con tipas como Yumiko, Mei y Ayka que no me dejaban en paz.

-Si lo se, ach.-mire al cielo al hacer un puchero.-Ya no quiero mas sermones, créanme que con los de Shu tengo suficientes, y que ahora me los dieran ustedes me sofocaría.

-Pues si no quisieras que hiciéramos eso te comportarías y no te meterías en problemas.

-Si lo se, como sea, ahora podrían por favor dejarme regresar por mi mochila, Amsi en estos momento de seguro ya se estará terminando mi almuerzo y yo aun tengo hambre.-di un paso pero deteniéndome una vez mas Raito, gire a mirarlo con una ceja levantada.-Raito.

-Nada de Raito, y de esas muecas.-deje de deformar mi boca.-Yo iré por ella y tu me esperaras aquí.-pero antes siquiera de decir que sí, escuchamos un "Dame eso" y girando la mirada observándonos a Kanato con mi mochila en las manos y regresando a nosotros con ella mientras que detrás Yumiko y Mei tan solo lo miraban.

-Ten y procura ya no perderla, ahora anda.-volvió a arrebatarme de la mano de Raito que aun me tenia sujeta y jalándome hacia a el después entrelazo nuestras manos y comenzó a caminar con migo detrás.

-Kanato, espera.-trataba de acomodarme mi mochila mientras que igualmente miraba hacia atrás a Raito.

-MAS TARDE IRE A LA PRACTICA.-grite.

-ESTARE ESPERANDO TUS PORRAS HACIA MI.-Raito levanto su mano y yo sonriendo trataba de no caer con cada jalón que me daba Kanato.

-Espera...adonde...kanato.

-Basta de reclamos y camina, la próxima clase comenzara pronto y tu aun no has comido nada, yo te acompañare.-y sin poder seguir protestando al mirar la mirada molesta de Kanato preferí callarme y siguiendo sus pasos pronto llegamos a la cafetería donde mire a Amsi y ella me sonrió al mirarme con Kanato a punto de almorzar.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

Como le había dicho a Raito no había faltado a la practica y mucho menos cuando tenia días sin mirarlos a el y Ayato hacerlo, y no es que no hubiese tenido tiempo ni el permiso de Shu de hacerlo que por kami hasta el se lo había dado con el solo recordatorio de avisarle antes, pero bufando la rubia solo al sentarse miro el problema al no pensar en hacerlo, y mirando a Ayato a lo lejos lanzando la pelota a la canasta recordó el por que.

Y es que no era estúpida, muy claras la imágenes de ellos besándose llegaban a su mente, de el abrazándola, tocándola, ella pidiéndole mas, que no la soltara, era enfermo, y es que si al principio se pensó estaba mal y solo eran alucinaciones no muy tarde se dio cuenta había sido todo real, y es que ella no era del tipo de chicas que solo con una borrachera olvidaba todo, no, y tal vez si lo olvido al principio, pero solo por el echo de lo que había pasado con Carla ya que eso había sido duro, pero después con sus miradas, y en la forma que Ayato la miraba fue como un balde de agua helada, un agua helada que le hizo recordar todo lo pasado, y de los besos que habían compartido.

-Como pude hacer eso.-porque recordaba mas aun ella lo había provocado, ella lo había besado, y Ayato solo le había correspondido, ¿tal vez por lastima?, si podría ser ella estaba mal y Ayato tal vez solo había querido consolarla, ¿pero de que forma?, besándola, correspondiendo a lo que ella había provocado, siguiendo su juego, eso estaba mal.

Ayato estaba ausente con ella, y no podía culparlo como hacerlo si tal vez por el echo de haber estado sobrio tal vez se culparía de todo lo pasado, de lo que ella había provocado, y no podía seguir, no podía seguir evitándolo, llenándolo de culpas, el se sentía mal y no quería decirle tal vez pensando ella no recordaba, pero lo hacia, recordaba todo y no podía mas con la culpa al mirarlo el rechazaba sus miradas.

-Ayato.-por que camino hacia el, ni siquiera lo noto, el aun seguí en practica y ella ahí solo estaba interrumpiéndolo, el la miro, ella no dijo nada, pero no podían seguir así ya que ellos eran hermanos, tal vez no de sangre pero si de alma y ella no quería que por sus estupideces eso se quebrara, así que por que hacerlo, porque no hablar y arreglar el error, su error.-Podemos hablar.-solo tenia que decir eso, solo eso para saber si el también quería terminar con la incomodidad, y si no quería bien, aun mejor, solo terminarían mas rápido con todo, pero Ayato la miro, miro al entrenador que los miraba con enojo y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ve a mi auto y espérame ahí, la practica pronto terminara.

-Ne Bitch-chan es que ahora solo estas aquí por Ayato.-Yui lo miro y negó para después mirar a Raito y algunos chicos incluidos Ruki y Kou que la miraban, y como no si había interrumpido la practica al llegar así.

-Solo quiero comentarle algo, rallos debí haber esperado hasta el final, lo siento.-tomo mejor su mochila y caminando a prisa salió de la cancha sin mirar atrás, y es que mas tonta no había podido ser al meterse así en la practica para llamar a Ayato y solo dirigiéndose al auto donde la esperaba Malcom hablo con el para comentarle tenia algo de que hablar con su hermano y que el después la llevaría a la empresa, además de que solo después le hizo una llamada a Shu para también decirle la misma historia, solo con la alteración de que a el le dijo que le pediría a Ayato algo de ayuda con una materia, después de todo Ayato era muy bueno en todas ellas y su historia solo así fue mas creíble.

 **x**

-Lamento la tardanza, tuve que ducharme en las regaderas.-miro a Ayato llegar y negando solo se limito a sonreír cuando lo miro con el aun cabello rojo mojado y es que los mechones de cabello se le pegaban a la cara.

-Esta bien, no fue mucho lo que espere.

-Es raro que tu amiga no este con tigo.-mejor aun pensó, y es que si Amsi hubiera estado ahí no se hubiese animado siquiera acercársele, y solo por eso ahora mismo agradecía que su madre hubiera pasado por ella antes.

-Su mama paso por ella, es por eso que fui a la practica sola.-Ayato desbloqueo las puertas del auto y abriendo la puerta del otro lado del copiloto entro al auto al igual que ella y ya adentro solo el silencio quedo.

-Que pasa.-Ayato hablo.

-No aquí, esto...esto es importante, vallamos a otro lado.-Ayato la miro, giro la mirada hacia el frente y afirmo para después encender el auto y ponerlo en marcha.

-Que tal un helado.

-Eso estará bien.-tardaron en llegar ya que Ayato la llevo mas lejos de lo que pensó y solo al detenerse miro el local al cual después entraron y tomando asiento alado de una ventana miro a Ayato colocar la copa de helado de fresa que le había comprado, mientras que el por otro lado se compro uno de vainilla.

-Gracias.-tomo la cuchara para probarlo y como se miraba efectivamente el helado estaba rico, pero eso era lo de menos y levantando la mirada observo a su hermano callado y solo limitándose a mirar su helado, sin comerlo, sin probarlo solo mirándolo no muy raro de la ultima cena mensual a la cual había asistido a la mansión e igual solo se había limitado a mirar su plato de comida y solo de repente lo miraba mirarla, sin hablarle solo mirándola.-Ayato.-dejo la cuchara cuando el silencio se hizo sofocante y sin mirarla Ayato no apartaba aun la mirada del helado, solo esperaba la escuchara, mejor seria así, sin miradas ya que aun no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo y preguntarle por los hechos de aquella noche.-Esa noche que pase en tu habitación.-dudo a sus palabras y limpiándose las palmas de las manos en sus jinés quito de estas el ya sudor que estaba apareciendo por los nervios.-Yo aun tengo pensamientos confusos, otros están borrados completamente, pero también otros los recuerdo totalmente.

-Que recuerdas.-Ayato siguió sin levantar la mirada y limitándose a batir su antes helado con la cuchara, y es que solo hizo reaccionar a la rubia cuando golpeo la cuchara con la copa y sobresaltándola ella parpadeo al mirarlo dejarla ya quieta.

-¿Nos besamos?.-claro que se habían besado, lo recordaba, recordaba haberse besado con Ayato imaginándose era Carla imaginándose que eran sus labios contra los suyos, sus carisias, sus roncos gemidos con cada beso para después rechazarla, para alejarla de el y ella recapacitando y dándose cuenta que no era Carla si no Ayato no le había importado por que quería mas, mas de sus labios, mas de su cariño, mas de el, pero por kami que aquella noche se había encontrado mas que borracha como para recapacitar a sus actos, y ahora mientras que miraba a su hermano no podía sentir sino vergüenza y pena por ella misma, y por el que con eso ahora seguro la miraría, pero no, el no la miraba y tan solo con su mirada en la copa pensaba ella tal vez recapacitaba para negarlo y decirle que esos besos no habían pasado y solo las alucinaciones de aquella noche por el al col le habían dejado aquellos recuerdos sin sentido.

-Si nos besamos.-ojos verdes y profundos la miraron al levantar la mirada, y soltando el aire con aquella respuesta tan solo la siguió observando cuando ella con los ojos inundados se levanto a prisa y saliendo del local camino lejos de el.

-Yui.

-Yui.-la rubia no paro y siguió caminando lejos de el mientras que el peli rojo de tras de ella tan solo la llamaba, y al no detenerla con su llamado no tardo en echarse a correr para detenerla y tomándola por la muñeca la hizo girarse para que lo encarara.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

No quería mirarlo, no quería mirar su mirada penetrante y taladrándome acusadoramente, por que por kami, como podría encararlo cuando el mismo me había rebelado lo que había pasado, lo que yo había echo.

-Esa noche me besaste, me besaste y me intoxicaste con tu presencia.-por kami que esto no podía estar pasándome, como yo me había atrevido a hacer eso, como había podido hacernos esto, y sin poder mas y agachando la mirada solté las lagrimas que ya no había podido retener, y que se habían acumulado en mis ojos con cada pensamiento de asco que Ayato posiblemente ahora tenia de mi, pero por kami como no sentir eso si yo mima se lo había provocado.

-Lo siento.-ipie.-Te juro que lo que paso fue un error Ayato.-y levantando la mirada pude mirar la confusión en su mirada, el enojo con el cual cambio su mirar en mi, y el dolor en mi muñeca cuando apretó mas su agarre en mi, pero no zafándome acepte el dolor que me causaba, por que sabia y tenia entendido era por lo mucho lo que me merecía.

-¿Te arrepiente?.-no lo comprendía, y mirado como Ayato apretaba con rabia los dientes me percate que la furia estaba llegando mas a el, a sus ojos que tornándose mas rojos estaban llenos de rabia, a sus puño que apretándome fuerte y causándome mas dolor de un momento a otro me soltó mientras que yo hipeando y respirando con dificultad tan solo di unos pasos hacia atrás.-Dime, te arrepiente de haberme besado, o de que yo te besara.-se acerco una vez mas a mi y tomándome por los hombros me acerco a su pecho golpeándome con el mientras que yo levantando la mirada no podía despegar mi vista de la suya aterrada por su reacción.

-Aya.

-Porque lo ice Yui,.-pego su frente contra la mía mientras que yo serrando mis ojos tan solo deje mas lagrimas salieran de ellos.-Te correspondí con aquel beso, y con los que le surgieron, porque no fue uno.-abrí mis ojos con aquellas palabras y respirando por la nariz al volver a mirarlo temí, por kami que temí a su mirada tan penetrante, y a la fuerza con la cual me sujetaba.-Me intoxique de ti, de tus miradas para mi, tus besos, tus carisias, el olor con el cual te impregnaste en mi.

-Ayato no.-negué a sus palabras.

-Paso Yui, paso eso, y es algo que ahora ya no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos.-(REACCIONA, MALDITA SEA YUI, RECCIONA Y DATE CUENTA DE LO QUE TE ESTA DISIENDO)

-AYATO SOMOS HERMANOS.-grite al ya no poder escucharlo habla, grite cuando mi Inner en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar a lo que pasaba, grite por miedo al sentir mi corazón se saldría por sus palabras, por su mirada, por su todo.-Esto no debió pasar, yo.

-Pero paso.-afirmo su agarre en mis hombros para acercarme mas a el.- Y no pienso olvidarme de ello.

-Ayato.-el llanto me estaba asiendo quedarme sin el habla, y respirando trate por kami que trate de contenerme.

-Jamás te e mirado como mi hermana Yui, ni cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas, ni ahora, jamás te e mirare como tal, porque no lo eres, tu no eres mi hermana, y jamás lo serás, por eso, ¿Porque sentirme mal por este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti.-negué, esto no podía pasar, yo quería a Ayato, pero no de esta manera, y el era mi hermano aun que así el no lo viera, y por eso mismo, por eso mismo el no podía sentir esto, el no podía sentir nada por mi que no fuera un cariño de hermanos.

-Cállate, cállate, por favor cállate.-serré mis ojos tratando de que esto fuera un sueño, nada de esto podía ser posible, Ayato no podía sentir esto por mi, eso era imposible, pero mis pensamientos callaron cuando sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos intento darse paso a mi boca con su lengua.-NO.-lo empuje tratando de que me liberara pero fue inútil porque sujetándome por los hombros Ayato me pego a su pecho una vez mas, y yo tratando de alejarlo de mi no pude.-Suéltame.-golpee su pecho con mis puños y me sarandíes tratando de que me liberara pero ni siquiera moverme pude de su agarre.-AYATO, SUELTAME...SUELTAME...suéltame.-me aferro mas a su pecho y yo cediendo golpee mi cara contra su pecho cuando supe no tenia escapatoria, y aferrándome a su camisa con los puños serrados trate de pensarme que esto seguía siendo un sueño, un sueño el cual bizarro se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, si solo era una pesadilla.

-Una pesadilla, una pesadilla, una pesadilla.

-No repitas eso.

-Cállate.

-Una pe.

-QUE NO LO REPITAS.-me separo de el y tomando su cabello con fuerza lo estiro mientras que yo limpiándome los ojos con las palmas de la mano los seque para seguir mirándolo, y mientras que el caminaba de un lado para otro de repente paro para volver a mirarme pero esta vez sin acercárseme.-Te crees que tu te sientes mal por esto, por lo que paso aquella noche, por los constantes recuerdos de aquel beso y de que estuvo mal.-se tomo una vez mas el cabello con una de sus manos y peinándolo hacia atrás miro el cielo al levantar la cabeza con esa acción.-Me jodiste esa noche Yui, porque por lo menos tu te encontrabas borracha y puedes decir que lo que paso fueron los efectos de tu estado, pero yo.-me miro.-Yo estaba consiente de mis acciones y de lo que paso, yo sabia lo que pasaba y no me detuve, no me detuve por que lo disfrute, y mucho.

-Como podes decirme eso, Ayato reacciona somos.

-NO SOMOS NADA.

-SOMOS HERMANOS AUN QUE TE CUESTE ACEPTARLO, LO SOMOS, Y NO ME LO PUDES NEGAR AHORA, NO DESPUES DE 9 AÑOS AYATO, NO AHORA.-tape mi rostro con mis manos y no pude mas, me quebré y llore sin parar, por que como el podía decirme ahora esas palabras, como el no podía mirarme como su hermana como yo lo miraba a el, como podía negarme el derecho a quererlo como por nueve años lo había deseado.

-Yo jamás te mirare así Yui.-lo sentí hablar al frente de mi pero a comparación de antes ahora mismo tan solo había hablado con una voz mas calmada y tranquilizadora.-Porque desde el primer día en que te mire, desde aquel día en que te presentaste algo aquí cambio.-tomo mis manos y descendiéndolas de mi rostro las aparto para llevar una a su pecho.-Me has gustado desde aquel día, y con lo que paso, por kami que como podría cambiarlo, se que el decirte esto ahora es confuso para ti, porque tu si me miras como tu hermano.

-Eres mi hermano.

-No lo soy, jamás lo seré, y si para ti es una tortura el saber jamás te mirare como tal, piensa en mi cuando me torture al mirarte y sepa que tu jamás sentirás lo que yo siento por ti, me destruirán con cada día.-y por primera vez mire esa mirada tierna en Ayato al mirarme, sentí la sinceridad en sus palabras, su corazón latiendo bajo mi mano mientras que le palpitaba sin parar, y llore solo por eso, llore sin poder parar las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, y es que a pesar de todo no me podía alejar, como hacerlo ahora que su mirada cristalizada no se apartaba de mi y su frente pegada a la mía solo me hacia percibir su cálido aliento con cada respiración cerca de mi.

-Esto esta mal.-susurre tan pegado a el que dolía, me dolía sentir tan seca su respiración de la mía, sus grandes manos aferrados a mi cintura y las mías a su pecho.

-Lo se.-sus labios rosando los míos no se apartaron y yo sin sepárame de el no pude mas, no pude con la presión en mi pecho y con las lagrimas que aun corriendo por mis mejillas mojaban mi blusa, y es que sin pensarlo me uní al beso que nos unió, me uní al beso que el empezó y que yo no rechace aun sabiendo y gritándome por dentro que estaba mal.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Que quede claro que el "Ayato x Yui "no será lo único que habrá, y si, como no se si quedo claro este finc es un Yui x harem, no ahí aun una pareja decidida,.**

 **Shin, si aparecerá en el finc pero no aun tal vez en uno o dos cap. mas no se aun.**

 **Kou, no creo sea pareja de la rubia, así que para las y los que me preguntan no habrá un Yui x Kou, lo siento.**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios me encanta les guste la historia y para las personas que comentan pronto les pediré ayuda en unos cuantos capi, mas es algo que dará un giro a la historia y espero escribir con anhelo, el cap. siguiente no me tardare en escribirlo porque es el cap. que e esperado escribir desde que comencé este finc así que, es algo que e deseado pase y no puedo esperar para que lo lean y espero les guste como a mi.**

 **Mas harem, mas romance mas de todo solo esperen y me sigan leyendo, ya que yo seguiré escribiendo, y solo algo mas antes de despedirme para las personas que me siguen en wattpad ahí terminare mi fic de "Tu traición" el cual es un DL también..**

 **14 de oct 16**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAP...15-1**

 **.**

 **(Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfinc)**

 **oki sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

 **"Barios días después"**

-Como te atreviste a utilizar a mi primo.-Aika miraba a la peli roja que con el seño fruncido y levantándose de su banco no hacia otra cosa mas que mirarla igual mente encarándola, y es que si se sabía se encontraría en esta escena en algún momento nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Ayka le armaría una escena en publico, y menos aun en el salón de clases y mientras que todo el mundo ahí las miraba.

-Lárguense.-miro a los alumnos a su alrededor que mirándolas ni siquiera se movieron.-Que se larguen maldita sea, nada de esto les incumbe.-y así como le salieron las palabras de su boca, el salón donde se encontraban se fue quedando solo hasta que solo Ayka, Mei y ella se quedaron solas y solo fue ahí cuando Yumiko volvió a mirar a Ayka y hablo.

-Esa maldita se cree la gran cosa Ayka, tenia que vengarme por todo lo que nos a echo, o no me digas que se te a olvidado por todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora para que esa enana llegue y nos arruine las vidas con su presencia, que siquiera los príncipes ahora nos miran.

-Eso nada tiene que ver con Azusa, lo utilizaste, y bien sabes que muy a pesar de mi amor por Ayato mi familia esta fuera de esto, no quiero lo vuelvas a hacer, siquiera a pensar Yumiko, y mejor que te quede bien claro que mi familia es todo para mi, y para nada me agrado que Yuma llegara regañándome anoche, se molesto tanto que por poco y planeo cancelar mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Tanto te asusta que eso pase.-se burlo la peli roja.

-No te hagas la graciosa Yumiko, no con migo, porque así como puedes estar en un pedestal ahora mismo no me importaría pisotearte y sabes que lo lograría.

-No me amenaces.

-Ni tu te burles de mis palabras, otra de estas Yumiko, otra en la que me entere haces algo como lo que hiciste con Azusa y no me importara pisotearte.

-Todo es culpa de la maldita enana, que ni siquiera e podido acercármele a Raito desde que ella llego, y a ti Ayato solo ahora te mira cual mosca a su alrededor, y entonces yo me vengo de una de tantas y tu sacas las garras en contra mía, deberías estarme agradecida.-Yumiko comenzó a caminar hacia Mei que solo las miraba desde algo alejada, y Ayka solo las miraba aun con el seño fruncido.-Parece que ya se te olvido tu objetivo Ayka, conquistar a Ayato y tenerlo a tu lado, porque ahora mismo lo único que te preocupa es el no dañar a la enana, entonces que, después nos aras a un lado para convertirte en su mejor amiga.

-Yumiko.-Mei exclamo al mirar a su amiga peli roja, ya que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos hasta para ella, y es que desde el comienzo jamás le había gustado el utilizar a su hermana y a Azusa para desquitarse de la rubia, y menos aun el no contarle de sus planes a Ayka.

-Ayato sigue siendo mi objetivo Yumiko, si es eso lo que te preocupa, pero entiéndelo bien y que se te grabe en la cabeza.-Ayka se acerco a Yumiko para de nuevo encararla.-No quiero de nuevo enterarme de que utilízate a alguno de mis primos o hermano para tu desquite, detesto a Yui, y si la enana me a echo mis planes se arruinen, pero no por eso no pienso lo que pude pasarme con Ayato si yo me desquito de mi coraje, entiéndelo Yumiko, Yui es su hermana, la enana arruinara todo si tu la jodes y luego que pasara, quien crees que será la que terminara botada lejos de ellos, metetelo en la cabeza Yumiko, grábatelo bien.-Ayka la golpeo con los dedos aun lado de la cabeza y frente, mientras que Yumiko quitándole la mano la miro.-Aquí la única que saldrá perdiendo serás tu, porque si eso llegara a pasar yo me desligaría de nuestra amistad, me importaría un comino seas mi amiga porque no interceptaría por ti, así que es mejor que lo entiendas y te dejes de idioteces, suficiente tengo con que Ayato ahora mismo este molesto con migo, y no quiero esto siga hasta que llegue mi cumpleaños, como para que también tenga que preocuparme por las idioteces que ustedes dos hacen.-miro a Mei.-Y tu Mei, mejor que tu hermana se deje de idioteces con Azusa porque no me quiero llegar a enterar ella esta jugando con el, tu sabes de lo que soy capas enojada y no quiero desquitar mi coraje con ella.

-Mika no.

-Solo dale el recado y déjense de juegos.-se colgó mejor su bolso y camino hacia la puerta.-Si ella no esta interesada en Azusa que mejor no juegue con el, lo menos que quiero es que el salga herido por el haberse fijado en alguien como Mika.

 **x**

-Idiota.-Mei miro a Yumiko despees de que Ayka saliera y las dejara solas.

-Te dije esto saldría mal.

-O claro ahora te arrepientes, pero entonces porque en el momento no hiciste nada, también te reíste de la enana, Mika lo hizo, y ahora estas arrepentida.

-Si ok, me alegre en el momento, pero ahora pensándolo mejor estuvo mal lo que hicimos, y que si los príncipes ya se enteraron, de por si ellos siquiera nos miran y ahora con lo que hicimos seguro siquiera lo aran.

-Habla por ti y Ayka, ellos jamás las miraran, solo mírate y mira a Aika jamás arriesgan nada, y es por eso mismo que ellos no las miran.-Mei frunció el seño, odiaba Yumiko siempre saliera con lo mismo, y que si ellas no podían ser como ella de fácil.

-Que Raito te llevara a su cama no quiere decir que el ahora mismo se muera de amor por ti, solo lo hizo una vez y tu aun no lo puedes superar.-Yumiko sonrió.

-E estado con el, mejor que nunca habérmele acercado, solo mírate muriéndote de amor por Kanato pero el siquiera te mira.

-Tu sabes el por que.

-Mala suerte que Raito me mirara a mi, y no a ti.

-Eres tan insoportable, no entiendo como puedo soportarte.-se giro para tomar su mochila del banco y largarse de ahí.

-No tienes de otra, así que ahora no te quejes, que si no fuera por mi siquiera serias lo que eres gracias a mi.

-Y tu menos lo serias si Ayka se enterara de lo que paso con Ayato, o dime como crees que reaccionaria si se enterara que te has acostado con su príncipe.-la peli roja la tomo de la mano para girarla y mirarla.- Ayka te destruiría Yumiko, y si yo quisiera se lo contaría.

-Pues mas te bale que te quedes callada.-Mei se soltó de su agarre.-No me retes Mei.

-Tu sabias que Raito me gustaba.-se le humedecieron los ojos a la rubia.-Me gusta desde la secundaria y no te importo, siquiera te importo contarme te acostaste con el o que los mirara besarse en mi presencia, dijiste que eras mi amiga y de Ayka, pero tampoco te importo acostarte con Ayato.

-Precisamente por eso somos amigas Mei.-la peli roja le tomo un mechón corto de cabello.-Eres la única que sabe eso paso, y respecto a Raito, bueno amiga solo paso, yo no tuve la culpa el me mirara a mi y no a ti, Kanato es mejor para ti Mei, entiéndelo, serian la pareja perfecta, solo necesitas poner mas esfuerzo para que el te mire.

-Aun me gusta Raito y lo sabes.-Yumiko frunció el seño y le soltó el cabello.

-Eres tonta, e proclamado mi amor por Raito desde un comienzo, y entonces dime que pasaría si ahora tu sales con que lo amas, dime como crees que te miraría Raito si antes desias amabas a Kanato, Mei, amiga no queremos el piense eres una zorra, verdad.-la rubia afirmo.-Muy bien, ahora amiga, nada de amenazas, y nada de repetir lo que paso entre Ayato y yo, entiendes.-Mei la miro y solo cuando no la escucho afirmar Yumiko la tomo por la barbilla.-Entendiste Mei, afirma.

-Si.-se hizo para atrás, y escuchando el rechinido del banco que movió al hacer esa acción solo después escucharon como la puerta fue abierta.

-Que esta pasando aquí.-el profesor entro y mirándolas solo después Mei tomo mejor su mochila para salir del salón.-Que paso señorita Hishimoto.-Yumiko levanto los hombros.

-Definitivamente no lo se profesor.-sonrió.-Mei esta algo mal, ella no comprende el por que Sakamako Kanato no le ase caso, y bueno yo igual mi amiga es tan linda que no entiendo como Kanato no mira eso.-el profesor negó.

-Esos Sakamaki, nos han traído tantos problemas y ahora se les unió su hermana que no comprendo como a pesar de todo son tan buenos en sus estudios, al parecer lo tienen todo para ser exitosos.

-Así parece.-sonrió la peli roja.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Después de lo que había pasado con Ayato simplemente no había sabido mas de el, o no al menos nada que me importara saber, no quería mirarlo, y ese día tan solo le había pedido me llevara a la empresa y después del trabajo me la había pasado llorando en mi habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que me digiera que lo que había pasado no había sido real y solo en un sueño me había encontrado, una irrealidad.

-Yui.

-A.-mire a Amsi aun lado de mi.

-Enserio Yui dime que te pasa, has estado rara, Ruki me lo a dicho ase unos día y yo lo e mirado, anda confía en mi y dime lo que te pasa, es que aun piensas en Carla.-afirme, y es que yo misma me sabía estaba mal, pero como contarle a Amsi lo que me pasaba, como decirle lo que había pasado con mi hermano sin que ella sintiera asco de mi, no, definitivamente no, ella no lo podía saber y yo no podía contárselo, y es que si en algun momento me había pensado mejor contárselo a Yuki ese pensamiento lo descarte cuando Shin me llamo para informarme el hermano de Yuki había tenido un accidente automovilístico y ella había tenido que partir a Chicago para estar con su familia, y entones ahí había acabado mi anhelo de contactarla para contarle, porque como podría hablar con ella cuando seguro ella ahora mismo solo pensaba en su hermano y en que se pusiera mejor, no definitivamente no podía, y era también por eso mismo que yo le había mentido a Amsi al decirle aun estaba triste por lo de Carla, y mas aun después de pensar pronto se llegaría la fecha de su boda, y aun que si me sentía mal y me había dolido recordarlo, era mucho peor cuando también recordaba a Ayato y el que lo evitaba.

-Has hablado con Ruki.

-Si, me lo encontré por casualidad, el esta preocupado por ti, y mas aun después de que le digieras tenia que alejarse de ti.

-Era lo mejor, esto estaba mal, el y yo aun no llegábamos a nada y ya parecíamos que hacia allá íbamos, no se si lo aceptare o lo rechazare, es por lo mismo que esto esta mal, no quiero dañarlo al después rechazarlo y si lo hacia como podría mirarlo a la cara después de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros dos.

-Pero decirle que te diera espacio.

-Solo no quiero que se ilusione mas, compréndeme Amsi.

-Y lo hago mas aun ahora, pero es que tan solo mírate tan mal te a llegado lo de tu ex que no quiero pensarme en como estarás cuando la boda se lleve a cabo.

-Solo no quiero pensar en eso, así que mejor ayúdame y hablemos de otra cosa que el que venir a tu casa a pasar la noche era para despejarme de mis pensamientos, no para pensar mas en ellos.

-Ok, ok, mejor hablemos de Azusa, así que dime mejor cuando te decidirías a hablarle, el pobre parece solo espera tu le dirijas la palabra y tu no lo haces.- y era cierto había pasado una semana y yo aun no lo hacia, pero diablos como hacerlo cuando estaba tan mal, y si es que había hablado con Ruki en primer lugar había sido porque no había tenido de otra después de que lo rechazara a que me besara, así que después de eso le había planteado las cosas mejor y le había pedido ya no hiciera eso, que ya no me besara y que tan solo se alejara de mi hasta que estuviera mejor, y aun que me había dolido utilizar a Carla como escusa no por eso me había sentido menos mal al pensar que si lo hubiese aceptado desde un primer lugar y me hubiera quedado en Nueva York nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Y si lo are, es solo que, a...maldita sea esto es tan complicado, me siento mal, no tengo ánimos de nada, y se Azusa no se merece yo lo trate así, se el no tiene la culpa de nada y yo solo estoy exagerando todo, pero además se que me quiero vengar de las taradas de Yumiko y Mei, y quiero mirarles las caras cuando las mire con la misma expresión que me dejaron a mi aquel día, pero además de todo darle una lección a Mika, quiero que aprenda que con los sentimientos no se juega.

-Entonces por que no te enfocas en eso, y dejas esta depresión de lado para enfocarte solo en a serlas pasársela mal, yo te ayudare si es que no sabes como, pero maldita sea Yui reacciona.-y pensándolo mejor Amsi tenia razón, tenia que enfocarme en otra cosa que no fuera Ayato, tenia que dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y sobre todo en lo que pasaría después, pero por ahora solo tenia que enfocarme en una cosa que no me hiciera pensara en el y tal vez todos estos pensamientos se borrarían de mi mente.

-Tienes razón, tengo que pensar en algo mas, tengo que desquitarme de mi coraje y mas aun reírme en sus caras como ellas lo hicieron con migo.-Amsi sonrió.

-Así se habla, así que dime cuales son los planes o los idearemos con el tiempo.

-Es mejor solo actuar cuando llegue el momento, y mejor pásame esos nachos tragona que ya casi te los acabas y siquiera me has ofrecido alguno.-y sonriendo solo pensaba en que solo por el momento me enfocaría en esto y en nada mas.

 **x**

-Que tenga un buen día señorita Yui.

-Gracias Malcom.-serré la puerta tras de mi y siguiendo a Amsi entramos a la Universidad.

-Te juro que deseo ya mi madre me regrese mi licencia de conducir.

-De que te serviría si ni siquiera tienes ya tu auto.-punto débil en Amsi porque mirándome mal frunció el seño.

-Por lo menos tomaría el auto de mi padre, y podría ir a donde yo quisiera, quiero emborracharme, quiero ir a bailar, quiero terminar tan solo una noche desmallada en el asiento trasero de algún auto que yo haiga conducido.

-No digas tonterías.

-Yui me estoy volviendo loca, quiero mi vida sea mía, maldita sea solo dime que miento si tu no quieres lo mismo.-y solo ahí me mordí el labio por la maldita necesidad de gritar ella tenia razón, estaba harta de esto, quería una noche loca de cervezas, al col, baile lo que fuera con tal de ser libre de la protección de mis padres y hermano mayor.

-Tan solo cállate y no me recuerdes que en cualquier momento explotare, y si, si quiero emborracharme, quiero bailar, gritar de frustración, pero pensemos esto esta de ganar, llevamos casi 3 meses de buena conducta, esto pasara.-y quería creerme mis palabras pero como si Amsi no me dejaba de recordar esto ya me estaba llevando a la locura.

-Valla, valla.-me detuve cuando escuche a Amsi detrás de mi detenerse y girando a mirarla seguí su mirada cuando ella no la aparto de un lugar aun lado de nosotras, y sonriendo supe esto nos llebaria a un problema, (Y solo cuando justo había pensado la llevábamos de ganar).

-Mierda Amsi, no.-la jale de la mano antes de que llegara a Subaru y Mika quienes se encontraban no muy lejos de nosotras y arrastrándola hacia unos arboles para que nos cubrieran ella trato de zafarse hasta que lo logro.

-¿No que?, joder Yui, no te entiendo ellas te joden a ti y no piensas hacer nada.-negué si quería vengarme pero aun no pensaba en algo para lograrlo, y así no podía improvisar.

-Solo esperemos, además esta con Subaru así no puedo hacer nada.

-Cállate y sígueme.

-Amsi.-quise gritarle cuando volvió a caminas hacia Subaru y Mika pero no logrando mas que un susurro no tuve de otra mas que seguirla cuando ella estuvo mas cerca de ellos.

-Esta noche, entonces iras.

-Subaru, justo a quien estábamos buscando, no es así Yui.-Amsi interrumpió a Mika cuando le decía algo a Subaru y yo afirmando a lo dicho solo la mira a lo que haría.

-A mi, y eso para que.-Subaru se giro a mirarnos dejando a Mika detrás de el y ella mirándonos mal siquiera disimulo su molestia por nuestra presencia.

-Veras, esta noche tendré una cita con un chico.

-Valla, por fin alguien se intereso en ti.-Mika dijo por lo bajo y sonriendo Amsi le igualo la sonrisa, o valla pobre pensé al imaginarme ahora mismo Amsi tendría una buena razón para molestarla.

-Como decía, saldré con un chico y bueno no lo conozco muy bien, y Yui como buena amiga se a preocupado por mi.

-Bien pero eso que tiene que ver con migo.

-Calma, le e dicho a Yui que si no esta tranquila ella puede venir con nosotros, pero bueno ella no quiere ser una mosca, así que bueno le e sugerido que invitara a alguien.-(jodida cabrona), pensé al momento de mirar la mueca de enfado de Subaru.

-Yui no tiene permitido salir con nadie, y con mas especificación me refiero a ningún Mukami.

-Subaru no.-quise retractarme de lo dicho por mi amiga, (Si claro la tonta te quiere ayudar o meter en mas problemas), pero apretándome la mano Amsi me hizo que callara.

-Subaru creo que no me entendiste, te estoy pidiendo vengas con nosotras, Yui estaría bien porque estará con su hermano, y bueno así también se sentirá mas tranquila con migo y el chico con el cual saldré.-Subaru me miro y yo mire a Amsi cuando sonrió.

-Es verdad.

-A.

-Quieres que yo valla con tigo.-mire a Subaru, mire a Mika por poco estallar de coraje y a Amsi que aun lado de mi solo sonreía calmadamente mientras que apretándome la mano creía yo me quería hacer reaccionar hasta que lo logro.

-Si, amm, Subaru quieres salir con migo.-o por kami eso sonó tan mal, y volví a repetírmelo cuando Subaru se sonrojo seguro por la incomodidad de mis palabras.

-Subaru.-Mika lo tomo por detrás del brazo y Subaru giro a mirarla mientras que Amsi jalándome también me hizo una mueca para que yo hablara, o al menos eso pensé.

-P. pero creo que ya tienes planes no es así hermano.-Subaru volvió a girarse para mirarme.-Entonces bueno supongo que se lo pediré mejor a Raito.-Amsi me apretó el brazo.

-No.

-Subaru.-Mika trato de nuevo que la mirara.

-Iré, donde nos veremos.-pero Subaru ignorándola tan solo no dejaba de mirarme a mi, y yo incrédula tan solo en mi tratar de sonreírle, pero no pudiendo hacer me pensaba en mi cara solo había una mueca horrenda.

-Entonces perfecto, iremos los cuatro, Yui te confirmara mas tarde Subaru.-Amsi hablo feliz y yo afirme incrédula mientras que mi amiga me jalaba de la mano para que la siguiera.

-Mejor alejémonos antes de que se retracte de sus palabras, o por kami miraste la cara de Mika, la mocosa estaba mas que molesta.

-Por kami Amsi, no comprendí nada.-me detuve.-Que con salir, y por que se molesto la mocosa.-Amsi volvió a reír.

-Seguro que no has mirado los tabloides de la universidad.

-Sabes que no miro eso.

-Esta noche la banda donde canta Mika tocara, y estoy mas que segura que ase unos momentos ella lo estaba invitando a ir con ella, Mika no se pierde la oportunidad para que Subaru la mire.

-¡Son amigos!.-afirme.

-Mal.-Amsi negó.-Subaru es amigo de los chicos que tocan, lo se porque desde que entro a la universidad los e mirado juntos, además de que se Mika solo tiene poco tiempo cantando en la banda, antes cantaba otra chica pero ella se mudo y reclutaron a chicas para ocupar su lugar, y bueno Mika fue la ganadora, un punto para ella y el que pueda acercarse a Subaru.

-Aun no comprendo.-Amsi se golpeo la frente.

-Piensa tontita, el acepto ir con nosotras en vez con ella.-y pensándolo caí en cuenta de lo echo.

-Buena jugada.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Subaru"**

-La banda tocara esta noche.-mire a Mika después de que Yui se fuera con su amiga.

-Lo se.

-Y es que acaso no te importa.-exhale antes de mirar sobre ella y acomodarme mi mochila en el hombro.

-Escúchame Mika, me gusta apoyar a mis amigos y su banda, pero metete en la cabeza que no es mi obligación ir y mirarlos cada noche, es su sueño no el mío tocar, te interesa cantar, hazlo porque así lo quieres no por que yo te iré a mirar, no me interesas, te lo e dejado claro, así que haceme el favor de no montarme estas escenas porque pronto acabaras con mi paciencia y créeme que no quieres eso.-y dicho eso tan solo le pase de largo, no me gustaba las chicas lloraran en mi presencia, me hacían sentir mal pero era mejor dejarles en claro lo que pensaba y que no se hicieran ilusiones con algo que no seria.

-Subaru.-gire a mirar a Raito cuando el llego a mi lado y mientras que yo habría mi casillero.

-Que quieres.

-Valla que genio, uno pensaría que ya me acostumbre con tantos años a tu lado de tu mal carácter.-sonrió.

-Lárgate sino tienes nada bueno que decir.-sonrió mas.

-Calma hermanito, y mejor dime podrías conseguirme un par de boletos para la tocada de tus amigos esta noche, una chica con la que e planeado salir me a pedido la lleve, pero bueno por la hora no podre conseguirlos antes, así que dime puedes.-mire dentro de mi casillero y sacando un par se los ofrecí pero antes de que los tomara los levante.-Son 1099 Yenes,.

-Estas loco, piensas vendérmelos.

-Fue el costo que yo pague, así que si los quieres págame, necesito el dinero para algo mas.-Raito levanto una ceja pero sacando su billetera me entrego los billetes y yo le entregue los boletos.

-Valla hermano, pensé te compadecerías de mi y me los darías generosamente, pero en cambio tuve que pagar por ellos.

-A ti no ahí que compadecerte nada.-guarde el dinero en mi billetera y la metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

-Mmm, y entonces dime pequeño hermanito para que necesitas el dinero.

-Que te importa.

-Me importa, porque para que me cedieras estos boletos quiere decir que el echo es algo mas importante.

-Maldita sea Raito metete en tus asuntos.-serré mis casillero para mirarlo mientras que el no dejaba de reir, maldito cabron sabia que le gustaba alterarme y sacarme de mis casillas.

-Así que es eso.

-Que.

-Tienes una cita.-por kami y parecía que el tiempo se detuvo cuando dijo eso porque prestándonos atención el mundo no hacia otra cosa que mirarme solo a mi.

-O por kami Subaru kun tiene una cita.

-Maldita desgraciada como lo logro.

-¿Quien será?.

-Seguro debe ser alguien sorprenderte para que lograra llegar al corazón de el.

-Que envidia.-y solo en ese momento ni siquiera pensé en meter mi cara en algún lugar para ocultar mi vergüenza porque mirando rojo solo miraba a Raito.

-Dime Raito que es que acaso no tienes a nadie mas para joderle el día.

-Na, Ayato seguro que llegara tarde y Kanato ni siquiera cuenta para molestar, el cabron me tumbaría los dientes antes de que siquiera me riera de el.

-Lárgate de aquí Raito.

-Irme ahora cuando todo se a vuelto interesante, ni de broma, y mejor aun Subaru kun, porque no me cuentas, quien es la afortunada.

-Lárgate.-hable con los dientes apretados.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes porque no lo are, y mejor que me lo digas si no quieres verte en algo mas bochornoso, y tu sabes que no me importaría perderme de mi cita para ir a la tuya.-jodido cabron pero como zafarme de el si sabia que tenia razón, y al maldito ni siquiera le preocuparía el seguirme para averiguar con quien saldría.

-Debí darte los boletos.

-Si debiste, pero ahora habla.

-Carajo, no es una cita, o no se le puede llamar así si tu acompañante es tu hermana.

-¿Yui?, así que saldrás con ella.

-La acompañare, su amiga tiene una cita y Yui quiere que la acompañe para mirar que todo esta bien con la cita de su amiga, solo eso.

-Mmm así que es eso.-miro los boletos en su mano.-Entonces gracias por los boletos, me tengo que ir.-y solo así me paso de largo para alejarse pero antes de estar aun mas lejos de mi se giro.-Subaru Kun, cuida de nuestra hermanita en su cita.-maldito desgraciado.

-O valla, asi que era solo su hermana.

-Pues claro Subaru kun no caí tan fácil.

-Que alegría, el aun pude ser de cualquiera de nosotras.

-Tsk.-chasquee la lengua para después caminar lejos de los mormullos, los cuales detrás de mi no hacían otra cosa mas que recordarme no tendría porque entusiasmarme por esta salida ya que como decían esto solo será una salida de hermanos y nada mas.-Maldita sea.-y con lo entusiasmado que me había puesto al pensar esta noche seria mi noche a solas con ella, ¿Ella solo te lo pidió como se lo hubiese pedido a cualquiera, a cualquiera de sus hermanos?.-Valla suerte.-y parándome en seco saque mi celular el cual vibrando me daba el aviso de la llegada de un mensaje el cual leyendo de quien era me saco una sonrisa al mirar era de Yui.

-Esta noche a las 9:00 frente al cine del centro comercial, por favor Subaru no me dejes plantada odiaría ser la mosca de Amsi y el chico con el que planea salir.

-No lo are.-dije al escribir y mandar el mensaje.

 **-Te esperare.-** y solo después de leer el mensaje nuevo también mire los emoticones que mandaban besos.

-Ni siquiera debería emocionarme,-me dije a mi mismo y guardando mi celular segui caminando hasta mi salón.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

-No pude creer este asiendo esto.-mire a Amsi al guardar mi celular en mi pantalón.

-Pero si te alegra hacerlo.

-Estoy jugando con el tiempo de mi hermano, tal vez el hasta quería ir a mira a sus amigos tocar y por tu tonta idea no ira.

-Mi tonta idea.-se señalo a si misma.-Pues no creo te pareciera tonta cuando te burlaste de Mika ase segundos.

-La maldita quiso llegar a gritonearme.-y riendo Amsi siquiera yo pude contener mi risa al recordar lo que había pasado segundos atrás.

 **"Flash back"**

-Solo porque eres hermana de Subaru te crees puedes hacerme pasarla mal.-me gire cuando escuche dijeron eso y mirando a Mika levante una ceja.-Subaru tenia hasta los boletos para ir a mirarnos tocar y tu lo arruinaste.

-Disculpa.-me hice la inocente, y Amsi rio sin culpa aun lado de mi.

-Lo hiciste a propósito.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-Te purga que Yumiko, Mei y yo hiciéramos aquello en la finca y ahora quieres vengarte, te quieres vengar de nosotras jugando con tus hermanos para lograrlo.-mi sonrisa acabo.

-No me compares Mika, que yo no juego así, yo no utilizo a las personas y mucho menos a mis hermanos para joder a otros.

-Es lo que estas asiendo.-me acuso sonriendo.-Te crees mejor que nosotras y juegas de la misma manera.

-No te confundas Mika, porque Yui no es igual que ustedes de podridas, y si te piensas que esto fue a propósitos digamos que la mayor culpa fue mía, pero que crees, que a pesar de que Yui quiso no seguir Subaru la prefirió a ella, así que mejor que se te quede grabado en la cabeza, Subaru nunca te seguirá a ti sobre ella, es mas que siquiera lo pensara, y aceptémoslo Subaru nunca y jamas te mira por mas que lo intentes.

-El me mira, y no solo eso.-sonrió, o mierda ella estaba tratando de confundirme verdad, ella nunca, o si, ella tendría algo con Subaru que yo no sabia, ( _Que no te confunda maldita sea_ ), negué cuando mi Inner me grito.

-Me alegro de que te mire, después de todo eres linda, y bueno Subaru es hombre es lógico que tenga la necesidad de cosas.-sabia que me había pasado, pero ella comenzó y mirándola abrir los ojos demasiado supe que se había ofendido con lo que había dicho.

-Subaru no.

-Descuida Mika, lo comprendo mis hermanos son así, e sabido comprenderlo y bueno se es fácil para ellos que las chicas caigan a sus pies, pero no por eso deberías sentirte feliz, digo no al menos cuando el no a dado la ser tese de que quiere algo mas que, tu sabes que, o al menos eso para mi no seria felicidad.-hice una mueca.-Pero bueno si eso llegara a suceder creo que seria aun peor para ti, porque tendrías que seguir aguantándome, y no habría ningún remedio para ello ya que yo soy su hermana y tu, bueno solo eres una chica mas que desechara.

-Eres una maldita.

-Pensé lo mismo de ti después de lo que paso con Azusa.-descendió la mirada.-Mika no me gusta ser una maldita, no me gusta poner en su lugar a las personas, y sobre todo no me gusta desquitarme, pero que te quede bien claro que si te vuelves a meterte con migo no solo te robare la atención de mi hermano, si no que también le contare lo que paso en la finca, y quien crees que saldrá perdiendo.

" **Fin de flash back"**

-Enserio que no puedo creer que después de todo te llamara perra desgraciada.-Amsi rio a carcajadas llamando la atención de todos y yo la seguí con ya lagrimas saliendo de los ojos por la risa.

-Enserio que llamarme perra fue lo mas original que e escuchado.-solté mas risa.

-Y que te empujara.-rio.-Por kami, que pensé te mandaría de trasero al piso, muero, muero.-se agarro la barriga y se doblo tratando de tomar aire pero riendose no paro.

-No te rías que aquí la única que siempre termina mal soy yo.

-No puedo parar.-pero lo hizo y yo también, pero fue mala idea porque después de mirarnos volvimos a reír.

-Pero ya enserio, créeme que me sentí mal.-limpie mis lagrimas de la risa y Amsi callo a su risa.

-Ya, tampoco es que mintiéramos mucho, y si saldremos en una cita.

-Que no es una cita, suena raro el que yo tenga una cita con mi hermano.

-Ok, ok es una cita para mi y una salida con tu hermano para ti, no te sientas tan mal, solo que ahora yo tendré que explicárselo a Kino.-suspire por la explicación y es que si Amsi tendría una cita con un chico con el cual ya había salido antes, y bueno si también era un conocido según ella ya que solo se habían mirado unas veces y la mayoría habían hablado por mensajes.

-Tu crees que no se molestara, digo el espera salir con tigo a solas y no con chaperones.-Amsi levanto los hombros despreocupada.

-Me importa muy poco lo que piense, digo no es como que si fuéramos enserio, tan solo estamos en esto de salir y ya, nada importante.-negué.

-Que hubiese pasado si nos hubiese salido el tiro por la culata.-Amsi rio al escucharme.

-Culata.

-No te rías de mis dichos.

-Ok, ya si no hubiese funcionado lo habríamos intentado con otro, con Raito, Kanato, Ayato teníamos para escoger, pero enserio tu te creerías alguno se negaría, por que yo no, Yui ellos te adoran.-me detuve cuando la escuche, "adorame" ellos, enserio.-Yui.-salí de mis pensamientos confusos.-Tranquila, se que no debemos jugar como ellas lo hicieron, así que despreocúpate Kino, Subaru tu y yo iremos al cine tal vez a cenar y listo todo estará bien, tranquila.

-Estoy tranquila, ya que no es como que si hubiésemos mentido verdad.-Amsi afirmo con la cabeza.-Ok, ya estoy tranquila.-mentí, claro que no estaba tranquila, o bueno no me sentía al pensar utilizaría a mi hermano para mi venganza.

-Entonces resuelto esto anda que es tarde y tenemos diferentes clases.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración Normal"**

Estar en silencio y a solas era lo que mejor que se pensaba la rubia necesitaba, y es que después de lo pasado con Mika bueno eso le había levantado el animo a sus muchos problemas que rondaban en su cabeza y no la dejaban en paz, pero estando ahora en la biblioteca y a solar no podía no sentirse mejor cuando se encontraba con mucha paz mientras que leía.

-Que haces.-y adiós paz se pensó porque exaltándose al mirar a Ayato enfrente de ella, y bajando una vez mas su mirada al libro tan solo deseaba de esta manera poder protegerse de la mirada penetrante y verdosa del peli rojo.-Yui.

-Estudio.

-mmm, que libro estas estudiando, algún trabajo literario.-tomo uno de los libros que la rubia ya tenia en la mesa.

-No, es un resumen de Historia, pero necesito buscar mas información.

-Deberías buscarlo en la computadora es mas sencillo encontrar la información ahí.

-Me gusta leer los libros, es mas mi gusto.-Ayato volvió a colocar el libro en la mesa y tomando asiento al frente de ella solo después se limito a mirarla.

-Shu te permito el tardar tanto en la biblioteca.

-Es tarea, el lo comprenderá.-se levanto.-Necesito otro libro.-y comenzó a caminar a los libreros para así encontrar el libro que necesitaba, y mejor aun para alejarse de Ayato el cual no hacia otra cosa mas que incomodarla, y como no, si después de lo que había pasado entre ellos y que Ayato le confesara sus sentimientos la rubia no había echo otra cosa mas que mantenido lejos de su hermano, evitando otra idiotez entre ellos pasara y mejor aun que ella por equivocación callera en sus palabras.-Donde esta, donde, donde, a, a, a, aquí.-se coloco en puntilla para alcanzar el libro y ya en su mano quiso tomar el otro.-Mierda.

-Ten.-trago cuando sintió al peli rojo detrás de ella y esperando el se alejara siquiera se giro.-Seguirás con esto.

-A..Ayato, basta, alguien, alguien pude mirarnos.

-Contéstame, seguiras con esto.

-Con que.

-Yui.

-Basta Ayato, esto esta mal, lo que paso esta mal, así que tan solo olvídalo y has como si lo que paso en realidad fue un sueño, un sueño que no paso en realidad.-y quiso la rubia alejarse por un lado pero Ayato deteniéndola por la muñeca la hizo detenerse y mirarlo.

-Eso quieres, que lo olvide así como si nada, que me olvide de lo que siento por ti.

-Ayato no.

-Eres una tonta si te piensas eso pasara.-la jalo hacia el y abrazándola por la cintura solo después la rubia no supo como termino en la manera en la que se encontraba y Ayato devorando sus labios mientras que ella se aferraba a el.

-Aya.

-Cállate.-y es que Ayato era tan dominante, tan a su gusto, sus besos, sus manos aferrándose a ella con fuerza y anhelo, su lengua torturándola al penetrarla y rosándola con la suya, mordiendo sus labios, ella aferrándose a el, enredándose a el cuando la cargo y la sostuvo por el trasero mientras que caminaba a la mesa donde tenia sus libros, llevándola de anhelo mientras que el miedo la llenada también de un éxtasis por lo que pasaba, y mientras que el sentándola en la mesa solo después le toco mas piel al subir su blusa y colocar su mano en su vientre desnudo.

-Aya.-y solo fue ahí cuando se detuvo, cuando algo sonó fuerte en el piso y alejando a Ayato con un empujón lo miro y comprendio lo que hacían.-O por kami, alguien, alguien nos miro, por kami.-Ayato camino hacia de donde había venido el ruido y mirando el libro en el piso lo levanto, miro a los lados y regreso con la rubia la cuan ya en el piso y con los ojos inundados lo miraba ya soltando las lagrimas que no había podido retener.

-El libro se callo, no tengas miedo.

-Y como no tenerlo, Ayato esto esta mal, lo que hacemos esta mal, y si no fue así, y si alguien nos miro.-Ayato negó.

-El libro estaba aun lado del que tome, seguro que lo deje mal acomodado y por eso se callo, Yui.-trato de acercarse a ella pero la rubia camino hacia atrás.

-No Ayato, por favor no, esto esta mal, esto no pude ser.

-No digas eso.-volvió a acercarse a elle pero esta vez la rubia sin escapatoria y una vez mas acorralada contra la mesa detrás de ella solo se dejo Ayato le secara las lagrimas con sus pulgares, para después abrazarla contra su pecho.-Yui, nena.-coloco su barbilla en su cabeza mientras que la rubia aun lagrimeaba.-Te preocupa alguien se entere, lo que dirán, Yui yo te protegeré esto será nuestro secreto.

-Ayato, no.

-Ya calma.-acaricio su cabello.-Y mejor que lo entiendas y te quede claro, esto no terminara, ya que es el comienzo y no pienso alejarme de ti, tu estarás con migo, y no aceptare lo contrario, Yui yo se sientes algo por mi, así que no lo niegues, se te gusto y sabes por ahora me conformo con esto.

-Ayato basta.-lo empujo para tenerlo lejos.

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Esto estaba mal, como llegue a tanto siquiera eso sabia, pero ahora mismo a mi no llegaba la respuesta para alejarlo de mi, para alejar a mi hermano sin el echo de romperle el corazón y mas aun sin que me odiara, y es que no quería, yo no quería que me odiara Ayato.

-Ayato por favor basta.-dije otra vez tratando de alejarlo mas de mi, y de mi cuerpo el cual tenia acorralado cuando una ves mas me sento en la mesa.

-Deja de negarte Yui.-tomo mi barbilla con su mano firme y para que de este modo lo mirara, mientras que yo aterrada no podía no sentirme demasiado pequeña ante su mirada verdosa.

-Por favor Ayato.

-Nena.

-No me llames así.-lo empuje con todas las fuerzas que conseguí para alejarlo de mi, y lográndolo solo al momento de mirarlo lejos me abaje de la mesa para así correr, correr muy lejos y alejarme de lo que estaba pasando, y de la locura que no quería ocurriera.

-Deja de negarte.

-Suéltame.-pero si quiera di dos pasos cuando Ayato me tomo por la muñeca y deteniéndome una vez mas y sosteniéndome esta vez fuerte de la cintura y sin soltarme volvió a subirme a la mesa, y de nuevo acorralándome no me dejo escapatoria esta vez mientras que una vez mas y para mis jodidos nervios volvió a besarme.

-Yui.

-No.-gire mi cabeza cuando el quiso adentrar su lengua en mi boca, pero no importándole y dejándome de apretar la cintura con una de sus manos ya libre, la llevo a mi barbilla para tomarla algo duro y hacerme girar el rostro para que yo lo mirara.

-No me rechaces.-y volvió a besarme mientras que las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos ya inundados, por el terror, la culpa y mas el gusto de que Ayato me dominaba, enfermizo pero muy en mi interior sabia que eso me gustaba, y eso era lo que me daba mas miedo.

-Yui.

favor no.-hable entre suspiros mientras que nuestras lenguas se encontraban en roses, y temblando al sentir su mano se adentraba una ves mas bajo mi blusa solo eso y su contacto de piel contra piel fue mi perdición para que dejara de resistirme y dejara que esto siguiera, o al menos eso hubiese pasado si no hubiéramos escuchado u rechinido y Ayato alejándose de mi solo después me miro mientras que yo abajándome de la mesa palidecí.

-Alguien nos miro, por kami, nos miraron.

-No fue.

-¡Y si alguien nos miro!.-Ayato negó con la cabeza.

-Yui.-Ayato quiso acercarse a mi en un instante pero yo retrocediendo y mirándolo negué, negué a que me tocara y mas aun a que se acercara siquiera un centímetro a mi.

-Mantente alejado de mi.

-Es no va a pasar Yui, nena.-y sin poder moverme, y sin siquiera poder evitar el se acercara a mi y me tomara de la cintura mientras que besaba la frente, una vez mas y como ya se había echo costumbre en mi las lagrimas acumuladas salieron de mis ojos sin parar al escuchar sus palabras.-Desde ahora no te dejare te me escapes, y como dije y que te quede claro esto no parara.

 **x**

 **x**

Correr de Ayato y lo que estaba pasando había sido lo mejor que se había pensado la rubia había podido hacer, y tratar de olvidarse de lo ocurrido una mejor idea.

-No pienses en lo ocurrido, no pienses en ello.-se había repetido en todo el día restante de clases, y solo cuando Amsi le había echo recordar sobre la cita que tendría con Subaru, eso había sido mejor para que sus pensamientos giraran en otra cosa, y mas aun en el pequeñísimo o no tanto problema que en sus bolsillos no tenia ningún Yen para gastar, y es que si se pensó en un momento decírselo a su padre, después se lo replanteo ya que solo habían pasado días desde que su padre le había financiado algunos conjuntos de ropa nuevecitos, y pedirle para una salida mas no estaba en sus planes, entonces que mas hacer, pedirle a Amsi, obvio no, aun le debía un almuerzo, que Subaru pagara mucho menos, por kami que ella misma lo había invitado y entonces se recordó tenia mas hermanos ¡y con dinero!, pero negándose a pedirles eso simplemente había sido una de sus peores ideas, y entonces y por la misma razón era que ahora se encontraba tocando la puerta de la oficina de su hermano mayor, ¡y si la tocaba! porque desde el incidente donde había encontrado a Shu y Ayame sobre el y con los senos al aire se había prometido jamá volver a pasar por lo mismo, y mas aun la vergüenza.

-Adelante.-respiro profundo antes de girar la perilla y entrando a la oficina miro a su hermano tras su escritorio y tecleando su laptop sin mirarla.

-Shu.-lo llamo pero el rubio sin mirarla y con un movimiento de mano le indico entrar, mientras que ella serrando la puerta detrás solo avanzo y se sentó en un sofá algo lejos para así esperar sin molestar a su hermano.

-habla te escucho.

-Creo estas muy ocupado, tal vez debería venir mas tarde.-Shu la miro de reojo pero sin parar de teclear y solo cuando miro a la rubia de nuevo exhalar levanto los dedos de las teclas de su laptop y la miro.

-Dime.

-A, veras...esto es tan penoso.-la miro llevar uno de sus mechones de cabello tras su oreja.

-Solo dímelo, necesitas algo.-la miro afirmar con la cabeza y exhalo para después sacar su cartera de su saco y de ella una tarjeta la cual solo después le ofreció.-Pensaba dártela el viernes.-Yui se acerco y tomando la tarjeta la miro.

-Que sucede.

-Pensé padre te lo informaría, pero al parecer se le a olvido o mejor dicho me a dejo la responsabilidad de decirte las nuevas noticias a mi.

-Encerio que pasa.

-Felicidades hermana tu castigo termino.-y Yui casi tomando de mas aire tan solo ensancho su sonrisa hasta que las mejillas le doliera y no pudo contener su felicidad.

-Por kami pensé que este día jamás llegaría, o por kami, es verdad, termino esto, si, si, ya era hora.-pero pensándolo mejor y al mirar la reacción de Shu supo que no era momento para celebrar y menos aun cuando Shu la miraba con una mueca de molestia.-Lo siento.

-Como sea, siéntate.-tomo asiento ahora en la silla frente a el escritorio.-Como dije tu castigo termino, y también al parecer el que yo este a tu cargo no será mas.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Lo que escuchaste, padre me a dejado claro el es tu padre y yo solo tu hermano, o sea que el es el que esta a tu cargo, no yo.

-¿Ya no trabajare aquí?.-el rubio negó.

-Aun lo aras, y siendo yo tu jefe creo y pienso aun estoy a cargo de ti muy a pesar de los mandatos de nuestro padre.

-Que ahí de la tarjeta.

-Es tu paga de la semana, por eso te dije que te la daría el viernes, pero pensando la necesitaras creo es mejor que la tengas desde ahora, no crees.

-Entonces si es así creo es mejor me la entregues hasta el viernes como planeabas.

-Necesitas dinero, o no es por eso que viniste aquí.

-Si pero.

-Quédatela, has lo que quieras con tu paga, solo recuerda que no tendrás mas hasta la otra semana.

-Ok, bien entonces no ahí mas que decir.-se levanto.-Creo estas ocupado así que me voy.-se giro para marcharse y caminando a la puerta se detuvo para girarse y mirar a Shu el cual aun la miraba.

-Pasa algo.-la rubia se mordió el labio inferior una acción que el rubio no se perdió.

-Aun podre llamarte cuando tenga problemas.

-Porque lo dices.-la rubia exhalo.

-Aceptémoslo, papa jamás esta y mi madre por kami ni siquiera la mencionare, Reiji desde la fiesta que no se nada de el y los demás tienen sus vidas, entonces solo me quedas tu, y es que a pesar de que siempre estas tras de la computadora y muy pocas veces podemos hablar creo eres con el que mas tengo contacto.

-Nada es como te lo imaginabas verdad.

-Ni siquiera un poco.-Shu sonrió.

-Ben aquí.

-Pensé estabas ocupado.

-Tengo unos minutos de sobra, así que anda antes de que me arrepienta.-y alejando la silla del escritorio solo espero a que la rubia llegar a su lado y sentándose en su regazo Shu la abrazo mientras que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.-Debes de entender que a pesar de que todos estamos ocupados no por eso no estaremos al pendientes de ti, padre lo esta, Christa también, todos lo estamos.

-Lo se, pero, rayos todo era tan diferente cuando me lo imaginaba.

-Padre jamás te conto nosotros ya no vivíamos en la mansión.

-Me lo conto de Reiji y de ti, y supuse era lógico ya que ustedes ya son mayores y tienen trabajos, pero encontrarme con la realidad de que todos tienen sus vidas ya echas fue diferente.

-Créeme que no es tan diferente de como cuando nosotros vivianos en la mansión.-comenzó el rubio a acariciarle los cabellos que se le soltaron de la coleta por enfrente y ella relajándose a su tacto serró los ojos.-Yo trabajaba, Reiji también, padre y Christa jamás estaban, los trillizos se la pasaban en la universidad o fiestas, y Subaru en la preparatoria créeme nada a cambiado.

-Pero vivían juntos.-Shu sonrío.

-Como si no, jamás nos mirábamos y si lo asíamos solo era cuando alguien salía o entraba de la mansión, nada a cambiado, y créeme que si no fuera por las cenas mensuales obligatorias todo seguiría igual.-la rubia bufo nada femenino.

-Estoy segura que mi actitud de niña malcriada por llamar la atención te a de estar fastidiando.

-En realidad creo es todo lo contrario, me gusta seas una malcriada que quiere llamar la atención, me gusta que quieras llamar mi atención.-Yui sonrió.

-Eres un tontito.

-Ahora soy un tonto.-Yui levanto la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos mientras que Shu hacia lo mismo.

-Para nada, pero sabes que no hemos echo.

-¿Que?.-Yui se levanto para sacar de su pantalón su celular y volviendo a tomar asiento en las piernas de Shu coloco el celular frete a ellos.

-Tomarnos una selfi.-Shu levanto una ceja.-Me e tomado fotografías con todos mis hermanos, y solo me faltas tu, así que sonríe.-levanto el celular y sonriendo enfoco la mejor imagen de ellos juntos para después tomar la fotografía.-Valla.-miro la foto ya tomada.

-¿Que?.

-Nada, solo que creo que el que seamos los dos rubios es algo bueno para que pensaran si somos realmente hermanos.

-Yui, somos real mente hermanos.

-Buenos si los papeles.-coloco el celular en el escritorio.-Pero digo que si tal vez tu mama y mi padre me hubiesen adoptado en vez de mi madre, solo así tal vez seria menos complicado el encontrar algún parecido entre nosotros, no crees que seria mas creíble, ya que tu y yo somos rubios y bueno.-Shu se puso serio.

-Deja de decir eso.-la rubia lo miro y reacciono a su expresión al mirarla.

-Lamento si te molesto lo que dije.

-Eres mi hermana y nada tiene que ver el que seas adoptada, tu no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie y nadie tiene que cuestionar el que tus apariencia no sea exacta a nosotros, eres una Sakamaki y eso es lo que cuenta.-y solo en ese momento la rubia pensó en corregirlo para decirle ella no era una Sakamaki ni siquiera en los papeles porque a comparación de ellos, ella era una Komori y no Sakamaki.

-Diablos.-se levanto de regazo de su hermano la rubia y camino a la puerta a prisa.

-¿Que pasa?.

-Deje el carrito en la oficina de abajo, porque pensé no tardaría aquí con tigo, pero de seguro la secretaria ya volvió de su salida a comer y ahora mismo encontró el carroito de limpieza junto a la oficina, me tengo que ir, después nos vemos.-y serrando la puerta tras de ella Shu la miro salir a prisa mientras que miraba también la patética escusa que había utilizado para zafarse de su antes conversación y el echo de su molestia a lo dicho.

-Niña tonta.-volvió a fijar la mirada en la laptop pero llamándole la atención el celular que la rubia había olvidado lo tomo y lo encendió para mirar la fotografía que la rubia había tomado antes, así que presionando el icono de imágenes encontró las fotografías de la rubia, y mirando la primera y ultima que había tomado de ellos sonrió al mirar la imagen,.-Así que somos un par de oxigenados.-la imagen le gusto pero pasando el dedo sobre la pantalla cambio de imagen para después mirar una fotografía de Yui y su amiga, tal vez en el almuerzo de la universidad, después le siguió otra de ella sola y una mas de su amiga, una de Kanato y ella juntos, otra de Raito y Ayato practicando basquetbol, Subaru de espaldas, mas de ella, algunas de el día de la fiesta en la finca, lo supuso por la vestimenta, mas de ella y su amiga, y solo cuando volvió a cambiar de imagen frunció en seño al mirar la nueva fotografía.

-Pero que diablos.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Shu"**

Y es que por mas que miraba la imagen no podía creerme lo que miraba, ¿Qué mierda hacia Yui con una fotografía de Yuma?, ¿Porque diablos se la había tomado?.

-Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.-volví a cambiar la imagen y mirando mas fotografías de Yui y su amiga después encontré algo aun peor.-Maldita sea.-pase las imágenes donde Yui se encontraba con el mocoso Mukami, una donde sonreían juntos, otra donde ella lo besaba en la mejilla, luego otra donde el lo hacia, y después otra donde se estaban besando.-Maldito mocoso.-aleje el celular lejos de mi y dejándome caer en el respaldo de la silla, frote mi sien antes de volver a tomar el maldito aparato y seguir mirando las imágenes, la cuales seguían con imágenes de Yui y una chica peli roja la cual ni siquiera sabia quien era pero no importándome seguí mirándola en mas fotos hasta que encontrando una nueva que me llamo la atención y me quede mirándola.

-Quien diablos seras tu.-la foto era de un muchacho castaño con gafas el cual sonreía y con la mano trataba de alcanzar algo,.-Así que eso era.-mire la nueva imagen de el mismo muchacho y Yui siendo abrazada por el.-Sera que ese será el tal Carla.-cambie la imagen y mirando mas imágenes de ese chico después le siguieron mas de Yui, la chica peli roja y el mismo muchacho castaño, el cual llamándome la atención en todas las fotografías que pasaba me percataba siempre abrazaba a Yui, jamás a la peli roja solo a Yui.

-Es todo un mocoso, ni siquiera pareciera es mayor que yo, como diablos.-calle cuando me detuve de nuevo en una imagen, una donde se encontraban el castaño, Yui y un hombre mayor albino, no mucho mayor que yo, tal vez de mi misma edad me pensé.-Podría ser.-pase la imagen.-Así que ese es el tal Carla.-lo supuse al mirar una nueva imagen donde ese hombre y Yui se besaban y ella enredada a el con sus brazos en su cuello se encontraba en puntillas para alcanzarlo mientras que el agachado un poco la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

-Es que aun tanto le ama para conservar esto, tonta masoquista.-lleve mi dedo hacia el icono de basura y presionándolo solo mire la advertencia de si quería que la imagen fuera eliminada.-Maldita sea.-cancele lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque pensándolo mejor no quería que Yui se enterara de que yo había revisado su celular, eso no se vería bien en mi, y volviendo a dejar el celular sobre el escritorio y dejándolo con la imagen de fondo de pantalla de nuevo me deje caer en el respaldo de la silla y exhale.

-Porque mierda ella tiene una fotografía de Yuma.-porque no era idiota y me suponía que las fotografías del mocoso Mukami habían sido tomadas el día en que ellos dos habían salido, me lo suponía por la ropa que utilizaba Yui, y es que era la misma con la cual había llegado aquel día a la mansión, aquel día en el cual ella había mentido para salir con el, respecto al tal Carla, reflexionando era lógico que aun tuviera fotografías de el, no por nada había sufrido tanto al enterarse el se casaría, el chico castaño tal vez seria un amigo, pero entonces venia la pregunta del millón, ¿Porque carajo tenia una fotografía de Yuma?, ¿Porque de el?.

-Es que ahora tiene el maldito gusto por todos los Mukami.-por que primero había estado el mocoso de Ruki, el cual ella misma me había confirmado le gustaba, luego estaba Azusa, mierda que el chico ni siquiera me caía mal pero con el simple echo de haberla invitado a aquella fiesta en la finca me había enfadado, y ahora estaba Yuma, pero por que Yuma, que mierda tenia que ver ella con el, ¿Le gustaba?, podría ser, serré los ojos al imaginármelo, no por nada ella tendría una fotografía de el y analizándolo mejor me negué el no lo supiera, ya que el miraba a la fotografía cuando fue tomada, y tomando de nuevo el celular y buscando la foto lo confirme, el miraba hacia ella en el momento en que ella tomo la fotografía, y aun que la imagen estaba movida aun así se distinguía como el la miraba.-Que mierda esta pasando.-me exalte cuando la puerta fue tocada y dejando caer el celular de mis manos al piso este se estrello cuando se impacto y abriéndose lo recogí a prisa mientras que decía también un adelante.

-Se pude saber que haces.-levante la mirada de debajo del escritorio cuando escuche digieron eso, y mirado a la persona que me miraba bufe para después levantarme con el celular en la mano y mirar a Yuma.

-Se me callo algo.

-Tu celular se estrello de la pantalla.-levanto una ceja al mirarme con las piezas del celular en la mano y con efectivamente la pantalla del celular estrellada.

-Maldita sea.

-Vamos no te molestes, por lo menos tendrás algo de ventaja al que Ayame no te este llamando tanto, y tendrás unos días de libertad antes de que tengas un nuevo celular.

-No es mío.-le coloque la pila al celular y solo después la tapa para encenderlo, y agradeciendo este lo hiciera lo mire prenderse.

-¿A no?, y de quien es.

-De mi hermana, lo olvido hace un rato y cuando moví unas cosas se me callo.

-¿Así que lo olvido?, valla, debe de tenerte demasiada confianza para hacerlo, porque si en otras circunstancias la que lo olvidara fuera Ayka, creme que estaría loca de angustia por saberse si yo se lo hubiese revisado,.-levanto los hombros.-Cosa que claro no aria, ya que yo respeto su privacidad.-golpe bajo para mi.

-Y.-pero callando dije un "adelante" cuando la puerta fue tocada de nuevo y mirado la puerta ser abríerta después mire a la persona que nos miro a Yuma y ami.

-Disculpa por la interrupción.-Yuma giro la cabeza para mirar a Yui.

-Descuida, solo estoy aquí para desestresar a tu hermano, adelante por mi no te preocupes.-Yui entro pero sin serrar la puerta.

-Hermano creo que olvide mi celular en tu escritorio.-baje la mirada al celular en mi mano estallado y Yuma soltando una risa por lo bajo hizo que yo lo mirara con el seño fruncido mientras que Yui solo nos miraba.-¿Pasa algo?.

-Nada, solo ignora a Yuma.

-Si hazlo.-(Idiota), quise decirle pero callándome mire a Yui la cual suponía esperaba yo le entregara su celular, y ofreciéndoselo ella se acerco para tomarlo de mi mano y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo lamento.-me miro.-Tome un papel sin percatarme de que el celular estaba enzima de el y se callo.-volvió a mirar el celular y tocando la pantalla este se encendió.

-Bien, no importa, fue un accidente, además todavía sirve.-sonrió y negué.

-Dámelo.-extendí mi mano y ella me miro.

-Para que.

-Solo dámelo.-me lo ofreció y sacando mi celular de mi saco me di cuanta que era de la misma compañía, los abrí ambos celulares y cambiándoles los chips y memorias después se lo regrese cuando lo volví a encender.-Toma.

-Pero.

-Yo te lo estrelle, así que es justo que te pague uno nuevo.

-Pero este es tuyo.

-Es nuevo, lo compre ase una semana, así que no tiene mucho uso, te gusta o quieres te de para un a tu gusto.-negó.

-Solo acéptalo, digo no es como si Shu tuviera muchos contactos para llamar o que le llamen,.-sonrió.-Digamos que a lo único que se limita ese celular es a recibir llamadas de Ayame.

-Cállate y no habrás la boca Yuma.-Yui miro a Yuma y sonriéndole eso para nada me gusto, mucho menos cuando a mi cabeza llego el recuerdo de que en su celular había un fotografía de mi mejor amigo, una de la cual el tenia conocimiento que ella poseía.-Y tu Yui, solo acepta el celular ya que no aceptare que me lo regreses, por otro lado es tarde y creo aun tienes trabajo por hacer así que ve y hazlo.

-Tienes razón aun tengo trabajo, y si también acepto el celular, con permiso.-se giro y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de Yuma el cual sonriéndole de nuevo la imito para después mirarla salir.

-Eso fue grosero, prácticamente la echaste.

-Si no lo hubiese echo ella seguiría negándose a aceptar el celular.

-Así que ya te adaptaste a ella, te dije que era divertido tener una chica en la familia, yo me divierto con Ayka.

-E necesitado mas aspirinas de las que utilice con los trillizos y Subaru.

-Si lo comprendo es mas complicado, y solo espera a que ella tenga un novio, necesitaras el doble.

-Digamos que ya tuve una experiencia, su anterior novio se va a casar y fue complicado para mi lidiar con ella en un estado depresivo.

-Te dolió mirarla llorar, no es así.-afirme, me había dolido y mucho el mirarla derramar lagrimas por otro.-E mirado a Ayka llorar demasiado, la e mirado tanto que créeme no se como aun puede dolerme si ya estoy acostumbrado a que ella no acepta su enamoramiento no es correspondido.

-Lamento.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, así es esto y mas aun en una chica, créeme que en algún momento lo atenderás, tu hermana se enamorara de alguien, y tal vez esa persona no le corresponderá, ella llorara, tu la consolaras, tal vez ella entenderá o tal vez no.

-No comiences con esto.

-Ei, solo te estoy ayudando.

-Pues eso no me ayuda en nada.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

-Como que no iras.-le grite a mi celular o mas bien no a mi celular si no a Amsi la cual un minuto antes me había informado que esta noche se cancelaria.-Esta fue tu tonta idea y ahora me sales con esto.-tome la toalla que tenia en mi cuerpo para que no se me callera y apretando el celular con mi oído y hombro camine a la cama para sentarme.

-Te digo que mi papa llego de improvisto y no puedo no estar aquí, sabes que el rara vez pasa los días con nosotras y no puedo perderme estar un rato siquiera con el.

-Lo entiendo, pero Amsi ahora como voy a cancelarle a Subaru.

-Pues como yo lo hice con Kino, solo dile lo de mi papa y ya, no creo que se moleste con tigo.

-Carajo Amsi, el cánselo ir a mirar a sus amigos tocar.-deje la toalla y tome el celular en mi mano.

-Pues entonces be con el, Yui enserio lo siento, pero entiéndeme, mi padre es importante para mi y el que este lejos de casa me da casi el nulo tiempo para estar con el, además de que esta noche me a prometido que la pasaríamos juntos ya que mi madre saldrá a casa de mi abuela, amiga enserio lo siento.-suspire resignada y es que entendiéndola no podía enojarme con ella cuando la comprendía mas que suficiente, y sabía que si en lugar de ella fuera yo afectivamente le cancelaria para estar con mis padres.

-Esta bien, ya comprendo, pero que conste que me debes una, ya que este fue tu plan y ahora yo tengo que lidiar con la culpa.

-¿Culpa?, como si te doliera tanto pasar el tiempo con tu hermano.

-Ya, ya olvídalo, y ok pasa una buena noche con tu padre, me lo saludas...si, si adiós.-y colgando el celular me resigne a alistarme antes de que se dieran las 8:00 y tuviera que partir a mi "cita" con Subaru.-Solo espero que esto no le moleste.-y levantándome una vez mas fui a mi armario para escoger la ropa que me podría, porque tampoco era que me molestaba el salir con mi hermano y al contrario esto me entusiasmaba.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

-Lamento el llegar tarde.-el albino giro al escuchar la voz de Yui y mirándola de pies a cabeza no podía el no sonrojarse al mirarla tan linda y es que con una falda de globo en un color negro, esta le dejaba a la vista sus blancas pierna y con un crop top adornado con flores y sin tirantes este simplemente le quedaba a la perfección con el cardigán que traia.

-Descuida, acabo de llegar, pero al parecer estamos a tiempo porque aun tampoco llega tu amiga y su acompañante.

-Respecto a eso.

-Que pasa.

-Amsi cánselo, su papa acaba de llegar del extranjero y no quiso perderse su estadía aquí, lo lamento por eso.

-Su cita.

-La cánselo.-(Maldita Amsi), se maldijo la rubia, y es que era precisamente como se había imaginado reaccionaria Subaru después de que le digiera la cita se cancelaria, y todo por la culpa de Amsi que era la única culpable de provocar esto, muy aparte de sus ganas de molestar a la tonta de Mika, (Eso me pasa por comportarme de la misma manera que ella), y es que si no podía negarse todo esto era igual a lo que habían echo con Azusa, salvo que ella desde un comienzo se había arrepentido, y ahora pagaría por su mala obra.

-Debiste llamarme para cancelar.

-A, disculpa.-la rubia lo alcanzo y tomándolo de la mano lo hizo detenerse a lo cual el albino solo pudo parar cuando tubo a su hermana enfrente y bloqueándole el seguir caminando.-Y perderme la oportunidad de salir con mi hermano, ni loca, Subaru no la pasaremos bien, escogeremos una peli divertida, y comeremos algunas chucherías, vamos Subaru esto estará bien.

-Entonces, esta es una cita de hermanos.-se burlo para mal gusto de la rubia y soltándolo de la mano hizo mala cara.

-Disculpa si este es un mal plan, y mas aun si arruine tus planes de ir a algún otro lugar, es mas creo tienes razón y esto fue una mala idea.-y volviéndola a tomar de la mano el albino le sonrió.

-Vamos y miremos la película que quieras, pero que quede claro tu pagaras las palomitas.-la rubia sonrió.

-No suena mal.-y entrelazado sus dedos con los de Subaru comenzaron a caminar hacia el cine donde como dijo el albino la rubia pago las palomitas y el las entradas.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

-No puedo creer te quedaras dormida.-por kami que mas vergüenza no podía tener con Subaru pero vamos que el había tenido la culpa al escoger una película tan aburrida.

-O vamos que aquí el único culpable eres tu.

-Yo.

-Tu escogiste la película.-sonrió.

-Me declaro culpable.-y tomándome de la mano lo seguí hasta la cafetería del cine donde minutos antes me dijo compraría un refresco ya que las palomitas lo habían dejado con sed y yo me había acabado su refresco de antes.-Ahora vuelvo.

-Ok, yo iré a el baño, vuelvo rápido.-y caminando a los baños a prisa quise no demorarme para que Subaru no se desesperar por mi tardanza, y no haciéndolo cuando volví a la cafetería tome asiento en una mesa de por ahí ya que Subaru aun no volvía.

-O por kami, ya miraste al chico de por ahí.-gire a mirar a las chicas que dos mesas mas alejadas de mi gritaron casi el comentario de antes, y negándome no podían no recordarme a Yuki y a mi cuando en Nueva York ella y yo hacíamos lo mismo al mirar chicos lindos.

-O si es muy sexy, crees estará solo.-la otra chica negó.

-Lo dudo, chicos como el jamás están solos.

-De seguro la novia a de ser toda una zorra.

-No lo dudo.-(Si claramente los comentarios que habríamos echo Yuki y yo), me pense.

-Perdón por la tardanza, las filas están muy largas.-mire a Subaru cuando se sentó delante de mi y sin percatarme de cuando se había acercado afirme.

-Te dije que era toda una zorra.-un momento, gire de nuevo a mirar a las chicas de antes y percatándome de que me miraban a mi, ahora me daba cuenta que yo era la zorra y Subaru el chico sexy, aun que bueno si había que admitir que Subaru era lindo, albino de ojos rojos, alto, personalidad ruda, mirada sexy que mas se podía pedir, ( _Pero que mierda_ ), reaccione al momento en que mi Inner me dio un golpe mental y negando a prisa, solo reaccione a mi acción cuando Subaru dejando su refresco y me miro.

-Pasa algo.-volví a negar.

-Nada, no pasa nada Subaru.

-Quieres ya irte.-volví a negar.

-Vallamos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial antes de que sierre, quisiera coparme unos jinés, porque mira.-saque de mi mini bolso mi cartera y de ella la tarjeta de crédito que antes me había dado Shu.

-Papa te presto su tarjeta de crédito.-hice una mueca.

-Obvio no, Shu me informo esta tarde ya no estoy castigada.-sonreí mas.-Y esto, es mi propia tarjeta de crédito, y es lo que me llevara a mi paga, porque ahora trabajo con paga, si.

-Felicidades, solo espero que tu paga no sea una miseria como la mía.-ok, no me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Como sea, solo me alegra ya no estaré castigada y que por fin Amsi y yo saldremos a algún lugar a divertirnos, además de que ya no le causare tantos problemas a Shu cuando me invite a comer y el pague para disgusto de Ayame, y ahora yo seré la que podrá pagar.-mierda, me hubiese querido quedar callada al contarle a Subaru lo ultimo de mis anhelos, pero mirándolo sonreír cundo yo levante la mirada eso me desconcertó.

-Ella te dio la charla de "No te quiero como mi mayor problema para estar con Shu".-ok, que el hiciera las comillas, al contrario de decirme lo que Ayame me había advertido había sido mas sorprendente para mi.

-Como lo sabes.

-Mmmm.-levanto los hombros para después beber de su refresco.-Digamos que ella tubo esa misma charla con Ayato, Raito y con migo.

-Que ahí de Kanato.

-Bromeas, Kanato esta fuera de sus limites para advertir cosas, solo el se a salvado de la charla "Tu eres un estorbo para mis planes".-valla, y yo que ya me creía especial a su odio.-Supongo que el que tu regresaras fue un golpe bajo para ella, y el que fuera la primera Sakamaki en esta generación, me refiero a una generación femenina ya que me supongo ella tomara al casarse con Shu el apellido de Sakamaki.

-Aun no entiendo como Shu fue a comprometerse con ella.

-Tu piensas eso, pues por mi parte yo aun no me comprendo como el siquiera se pensó en ella para ser su esposa cuando ya la había soportado por 5 años.-y si yo también me lo pensaba, y al parecer por primera vez me daba cuenta Subaru y yo congeniábamos en algo sobre nuestro hermano y su prometida.-Y mas aun después de pasar por tantas chicas que para a mi parecer eran mejor que ella.

-Shu era todo un galán.

-Digamos que no por nada, Ayato y Raito le aprendieron algo.-o por kami, quien lo hubiese pensado de Shu, pero bueno no por nada mi hermano era muy guapo y me suponía que en sus días de preparatoria y Universidad había sido muy popular con las chicas.

-¿Que ahí de Reiji?.-ok, un giro en la platica pero no me culpen por querer saber de mis hermanos mayores y de sus días en la universidad.

-Bueno.-mire como Subaru llevo su mano a su cabello y alborotándolo sonreía.-Reiji siempre a sido del tipo de salir con mujeres mayores.

-¿A Reiji le gustan las mujeres mayores?, ósea, mucho mas mayores que el o solo algunos años.

-Mmm, realmente no estoy seguro, recuerdo que en secundaria salía con una chica de preparatoria muy linda, y en la universidad creo estaba en una relación con una modelo que su madre contrato para un comercial de su tiende.

-¿Una modelo?.-Subaru afirmo mientras que yo recordando creía en sus palabras ya mi madre me había contado que la mama de Reiji y Shu era diseñadora de vestidos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese día de la fiesta a la que fui invitada por Azusa lo mire llegar con una mujer muy linda, crees ellos tienen una relación.-Subaru cambio su expresión y ahora con el seño fruncido me miraba, algo raro para mi ya que solo segundos atrás el me sonreía.

-Claro tu acompañaste fue Azusa, y no, creo Reiji ahora no sale con nadie, pero para la otra que no te extrañe el mirarlo con alguna mujer ya que el ase eso, sale con diferentes mujeres de las cuales te aconsejo recuerdes sus nombres ya que si no lo haces después puede que cometas un error al llamarlas.

-Por kami pero quien lo olvidaría.

-Ayato lo hizo.-y sonreí por el imaginármelo, por que bueno quien no se reiría al imaginarse a Reiji desconcertado al escuchar que a la chica con la que se encontraba era llamada por otro nombre.

-Pero cambiando de tema, y sobre lo que me dijiste antes solo espero que tu futura diversión con tu amiga no las lleve a otro problema como en el pasado.-y mi sonrisa murió al recordar el por que todo esto de mi castigo había ocurrido, y mas aun ahora que Subaru me lo recordaba.-Lo siento, no debí recordártelo.-supuse Subaru se había dado cuenta de mi mueca al recordarme lo de antes, pero yo negando sonreí una ves mas.

-Olvídalo, y mejor ya acábate ese refresco porque espero que me acompañes a mirar por ahí.-Subaru afirmo antes de levantarse y terminándose el refresco lo boto a la basura para después tomar mi mano.

-Vamos.-y mentiría si las chicas que aun miraban a Subaru y a mi como si quisieran matarme no pagarían por su ofensa, (Mucho menos cuando me llamaron zorra), y es que acercándome mucho a Subaru lo tome de la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos así me lo lleve de ahí con sus miradas asesinas sobre mi, pero no cayendo en cuanta que eso estaba mal solo cuando nos alejamos un poco me aleje de mi hermano y arrastrándolo a barias tiendas solo cuando estuve conforme con mis compras lo mire.

-Entonces creo que hasta aquí llego nuestra noche de salir juntos hermano.

-Supongo, es algo tarde y creo mama se preocupara por tu tardanza.

-Esta bien, ella sabía que saldría con tigo, además de que dudo se preocupe por lo tarde que llegare si no se da cuenta.-Subaru me detuvo con el.

-¿Porque dices eso?.

-Pues por obvia razón, nuestra madre y padre no están en la mansión, ambos salieron a Tokio esta tarde, papa me lo informo por un mensaje, es que acaso mama no te aviso.

-Desde que vivo solo, pocas beses me informo de sus viajes.

-O, bueno si, ellos no están, así que creo que si tu no les dices y yo no les comento de lo tarde que llegue ellos siquiera se enteraran.

-La mansión es algo aterradora cuando no se encuentra nadie ahí.

-Ni que lo digas, aun me aterran los días que llueve y mas con el gran ventanal de mi habitación.

-¿Sigues llorando?.

-¿De que hablas?.-llorar, bueno si le temía a los días de lluvia y mas aun cuando los truenos resonaban, pero de eso a llorar, creía Subaru estaba confundido y mas aun yo deduje cuando el dejo de mirarme, tal vez porque pensaba en su equivocación.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración Normal"**

-No, yo.-(Mierda), se pensó el albino cuando al girarse para no mirar a la rubia ella siquiera perdió su mirada de el, pero como diablos había podido decirle eso cuando mas de una vez se había recordado que ella no recordaba nada de su pasado, y mas aun tal vez el echo de que ella lloraba en los días de lluvia, además de que en esos días ella siempre corría a la habitación de sus padres, y muchas veces mas llego a tocar las puertas de sus hermanos para que estos la protegieran, ganándose con solo eso aun mas rechazos de ellos.

-Subaru.

-No, aaa.

-Pasa algo.

-No.

-Por que me preguntaste que si yo aun lloraba, ¿es que acaso yo lo hacia antes?.-como decírselo, como recordarle ese pasado tan doloroso, como recordarle el rechazo de parte de ellos y mas aun el como ellos disfrutaban el mirarla llorar, el escucharla pedir ayuda para no tener miedo, como decirle lo miserables que habían sido con ella, simplemente no podía, no podía el decirle la vedad.

-A, no, mmm, Kanato, el lloraba de pequeño, yo, yo me confundí.

-¿Pero por que?.-podía mirar la rubia como Subaru pasaba la mirada del suelo a elle, y como también había dejado de sentir su mano entrelazada de con la suya, pero porque, ¿Por que Subaru se había puesto tan nervioso al decirle aquello?, no comprendía.

-Mierda, Kanato me matara si se entera que yo te conté el lloraba, joder seguro que me perseguirá al saberlo y tal vez hasta descompondrá mi motocicleta para que yo tenga un accidente y no vuelva a abrir la boca.

-No crees que estas exagerando.

-Tu no conoces a Kanato.

-Pero creo estoy llegando a eso, y por lo mismo estoy segura el no, bueno no.-ok tal vez no tenia mucha razón la rubia, pero tampoco podía creer en las palabras de Subaru por que después de todo no creía capas a Kanato de hacerle alguna maldad a sus hermanos, (O al menos eso se creía, verdad).-O Subaru, el ni siquiera se va a enterar de que tu me contaste eso, digo cálmate yo no abriré la boca e iré a contarle.

-Me lo juras.

-Te lo juro, pero ya.-Yui tomo la mano de Subaru.-Ya cálmate, y ahora anda que quiero regresar por ese vestido que me gusto antes.

-Que, pero si me dijiste que no lo necesitabas, que ya tenias uno con el mismo corte.

-Pues si, pero ese era negro, y el mío es de un estampado en flores, el negro es mas favorable para cualquier ocasión, además de que tu mimo miraste tenia el 40% de descuento.-y arrastrándolo el albino comenzó a caminar a su pesar pero relajado porque la rubia ya no había indagado mas sobre lo de antes, se calmo de pensarse en todo lo pasado.

-Entonces debiste comprarlo solo después de que te lo probaste.

-No estaba segura de hacerlo.

-Esta bien, pero solo júrame que si lo compraras .-y soltando una risilla solo después de escuchar a la rubia el albino sonrió también.

-Si lo are.

 **x**

 **x**

Y como lo dijo afortunadamente y para alivio del albino Yui si había comprado el vestido, el cual no solo se había echo una posesión para la rubia, sino que también le había dado el rotundo consejo que jamás acompañaría de nuevo a su hermana o a cualquier mujer a ir de compras, y es que solo cuando llegaron a la tiende y la rubia miro el vestido que compraría en otras manos prácticamente lucho por el cual leona contra otra chica la cual para su mala suerte había perdido pero no quedándose atrás solo cuando se fue pudo mirar cual maldita podía ser una mujer enojada y por poco acabando en el pleito el también, solo pudo limitarse a mirar cuando una nueva pelea surgió y es que la chica prácticamente sin alternativas quiso seducirlo para así enojar a la rubia la cual percatándose del acto, y mas que echando chispas por los ojos lo salvo del ataque de una desquiciada que pensaba el hubiese podido raptarlo, (Bueno no, eso era demasiada exageración), pero vamos que lo de antes lo había asustado y dado como consejo jamás meterse en pleitos de chicas.

-Fue tan gracioso el modo en el cual la chica se marcho sin nada.-la rubia no paraba de reír, para disgusto y un poco de felicidad para el albino el cual aun que aun enojado tampoco podía estarlo tanto porque como lo había dicho antes la rubia esa escena había sido muy graciosa.

-Juro jamás volveré a acompañarte de compras.

-O vamos Subaru.-y empujándolo un poco solo pudo caminar unos pasos por delate de la rubia la cual carcajeándose mas, lo hizo aun mas cuando Subaru girando la miro con los ojos algo abiertos.

-Te pareció gracioso.

-Algo.

-Casi fui secuestrado.

-O Subaru no exageres, la chica ni siquiera hubiese logrado seducirte, digo tampoco era tan bonita para que tu te fijaras en ella.-y levantando una ceja ambos pararon.

-Era linda.

-Si claro.

-Lo era.-levanto los hombros el albino con diversión ahora el cuando percatándose de la molestia de la rubia eso le gusto.-Tal vez hasta le hubiese dado mi numero si tu no le hubieses dicho que se alejara de mi, tu la ahuyentaste.

-Por favor, ella solita se fue, y ni te creas que yo permitiría tu le dieras tu numero, me hubiese reusado rotundamente a que tu tuvieras algo con alguien como esa.

-¿Celosa?.-el albino sonrió aun mas al mirar el puchero de Yui, pero como no hacerlo si por primera vez Yui solo tenia su atención en el, sin nadie mas a su alrededor solo ellos dos.

-Te parece gracioso.-pues si se lo parecía, y mas aun se lo pareció cuando ella coloco sus manos en sus caderas dándole la pose de alguien real mete enojada, pero negando cuando ella levanto una ceja y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de el, solo ahí termino la broma y deteniéndola la miro.

-No me parece gracioso, y no la chica no era linda, solo estaba siendo algo malo con mi hermana menor.

-Eres un bobo.

-Aja, pero ya basta de enojos de niña y mejor vámonos que se esta haciendo tarde.-y aun que siguieron caminando el albino podía percatarse de la forma en la cual Yui parecía no quería regresar a la mansión, y como no pensarlo si eso mismo hacia el cuando viva ahí, retrasaba los momentos para regresar a ese lugar vacío.-Quieres cenar en mi departamento.-hablo sin pensarlo, pero percatándose la rubia paro al mirarlo y sin importarle las puertas del centro comercial se quedaran abiertas fue que el albino se dio cuanta de lo dicho.

-Subaru.-la rubia hizo que caminaran un paso atrás para que las puertas se serraran.-Tu mismo me acabas de decir ya es tarde, y si voy a tu departamento y ceno se ara mas tarde.

-Entonces yo le explicare a nuestra madre por tu tardanza.

-Subaru, no es eso.

-Entonces.

-Entonces.-la rubia bufo nada femenino.-Entonces, entonces nada y como te dije antes nuestros padres ni siquiera se percatarían de mi llegada tarde si alguno de los dos no se los comentara.

-Entonces no te vallas.

-¿Que?.-

-Es tarde y no ahí nadie en casa, y mejor que nadie se que esa mansión es aterradora estando una persona sola, además admitámoslo tu no quieres regresar y yo no me quiero quedar ahí.

-Entonces me estas invitando a dormir con tigo.

-Eso sonó raro.-la rubia rio algo perturbada.

-Creo que si, pero olvidémoslo y dime me estas invitando a tu departamento.

-Que no acabo de decírtelo.

-Pero ni siquiera tengo un cambio, y quiero aclararte que no me gusta dormir en falda y crop top.

-Estamos en un centro comercial, busquémoste una pijama y lo que ocupes.

-Mañana ahí clases.

-Le diré a Malcom que pase por nosotros mañana y que lleve tus libros.

-Que me pondré mañana, no puedo ir a la universidad vestida así y con tacones.

-Creo en esas bolsas llevas ropa nueva,.-el albino bufo.-Mejor te llevare a la mansión.-pero antes siquiera de que Subaru avanzara Yui lo detuvo de la camisa a cuadros que llevaba y Subaru girando a mirarla espero ella hablara.

-Gracias, en verdad no quiero regresar a la mansión, podemos cenar pizza.

-Con doble queso

 **x**

 **x**

Estar en el departamento de Subaru era raro para la rubia, y mas aun cuando era la primera ves que se encontraba ahí.

-Adelante.-Subaru abrió la puerta y entrando detrás de el, ni siquiera se perdió cuando el encendió las luces con el apagador que se encontraba de lado derecho y mirando la sala que tenia ahí esta simplemente le parecía bonita ya que de un color café chocolate esta combinaba muy bien con todos los muebles que de igual manera eran del mismo color.

-Supongo que el color blanco es tu favorito.-y es que las paredes de toda la sala eran de ese color.

-No es como que me guste, es solo que de este color me entregaron el departamento y no quise armar mas líos para su decoración, digamos que tuve suficiente cuando mama se auto invito a decorar todo aquí.

-Mama te decoro el departamento.-y afirmando el albino la rubia siguió su camino a la pequeña cocina que se encontraba aun lado.

-Ella se pensó que si tardaba mucho en decorar este lugar, yo desistiría de mudarme aquí, pero no lográndolo después quiso amenazarme con el no dejarme yo comprarme mi motocicleta.- y solo cuando menciono eso y tomo asiento al igual que el albino en la mesa pequeña que tenia ahí, para comerse la pizza que antes en el centro comercial habían comprado, fue que reflexiono sobre lo que había dicho su hermano.

-Ablando de tu motocicleta,.-Subaru la miro al momento de abrir la caja de la pizza.- Dime como lo lograste.-el albino levanto una ceja.-Como lograste que mi padre te dejara comprarte una motocicleta, digo a mi siquiera me a dejado de nuevo conducir un coche, y a ti pareciera que no le importa lo peligrosas que son esas cosas.

-Esa cosa no es peligrosa.-Subaru se levanto para tomar un par de vasos y platos y regresando los coloco en la mesa para tomar un pedazo de su cena.-Y solo me dejaron tenerla si prometía ser responsable, cosa que e echo desde ase un año.

-Un año, por kami que a mi solo papa me dejo conservar mi antiguo auto por un mes.

-Por algo seria.-la rubia comenzó a reír para sorpresa de Subaru, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención a su acción y solo cuando terminaron con la pizza, el albino la condujo al baño para que así la rubia tomara un baño y se alistara para dormir, y es que después tendría que llamar a Malcom para que supiera ella se encontraba ahí y así no le informa a Shu que la rubia no había aparecido a la mansión, además de que mañana necesitar sus libros.

-Subaru.-el albino se levanto del sofá para seguir la voz de su hermana que aun en el baño para su disgusto ya se había tardado demasiado, haciendo que por el tiempo transcurrido ya fuera demasiado tarde, las 12:30 si mal no estaba su reloj.

-Que.

-Tendrás mas toallas, esta no me alcanza y necesito otra para mi cabello.

-Espera.-afortunadamente y para gusto de el, el regalo de Reiji ahora le serbiria, pero vamos que a quien se le ocurría regalar toallas en un cumpleaños, respuesta solo a Reiji se le ocurría, pero bueno ahora eran de utilidad.-Aquí están, solo espero que no te dejen pelusas en el cuerpo ya que son nuevas.

-No importa solo pásamelas.-y abriendo la puerta la rubia, hubiese querido el albino no mirarla tan detalladamente, y es que con una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo y aun con el cabello mojado y corriéndole algunas gotas de agua jamás Yui le había parecido tan bonita y pequeña, pero negándose si se lo había parecido, para que mentirse si Yui desde su llegada a la mansión le había parecido tan bonita aun si ella era solo una niña que había arruinado su vida con su llegada.

-Subaru, las toallas.-salió de sus recuerdos de un pasado que no le gustaba recordar y entregándole las toallas solo se giro cuando la rubia serró la puerta, pero es que mierda era lo único que se repetía cada que recordaba cosas sobre el pasado y lo maldito que se había comportado, pero aun mas era un martirio porque sabiéndose jamás pagaría no sabía si eso le alegraba o enfurecía ya que eso solo le recordaba que por su culpa Yui jamás sabría la verdad sobre aquel accidente, ese accidente que el pudo haber evitado.-Subaru.

-Ya terminaste.-siquiera la miro cuando ella respondió y avanzando a el baño se encerró ahí, porque ahora mismo solo necesitaba agua helada, agua mas que helada para enfriar sus pensamientos y malos recuerdos.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

-Entonces.-mire a Subaru cuando llego a la sala donde me encontraba mirando la televisión, y es que tardando mas de lo que me pensé bañándose solo esperaba el me digiera donde me dormiría.

-Entonces que?.

-Subaru, muero de sueño así que dime donde pasare la noche, porque por lo que se solo tienes un a habitación.

-Y si lo sabes porque no estas ahora mismo durmiendo ahí.

-Pensé me darías algunas cobijas para dormir en el sofá.-Subaru chasqueeo los dientes y caminando a su habitación abrió la puerta para dejarla así, suponía que era para que yo lo siguiera así que levantándome del sofá avance a la habitación que bien arreglada y con algo de decorado clásico, algo raro para un joven como Subaru deduje que había sido algo del gusto de nuestra madre.

-La cama es grande, ambos cabremos bien pero si te importa dormir con migo entonces dímelo y yo dormiré en el sofá.-ok me esperaba Kanato, Raito o hasta Reiji me dirían esas palabras, pero Subaru, bueno suponía que era algo nuevo en la convivencia de hermano, hermana ya que notando su sonrojos eso me pareció tierno.

-Creo que si.-afirme con la cabeza.-Ambos cabremos bien en tu cama ,solo que yo elijo dormir de ese lado.-y señalando el lado donde se encontraba Subaru sonreí para quitarle la incomodidad al modo en el cual me miraba, y no quería siguiera asiendo, además de que en verdad ya tenia mucho sueño.

-Como sea, solo ahí que dormir.-y así cada uno nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar y no tardando en apagar la luz siquiera me percate en el momento en el cual ambos caímos en un sueño profundo.

O no tan profundo porque exaltándome cuando escuche fuertes golpes abrí mis ojos para percatarme no estaba soñando.

-BARU.-pero que rayos, me desperté por completo cuando un golpe mas fuerte se escucho y sentándome a prisa en la cama asustada solo después una vez mas volví a escuchar el fuerte golpe a la puerta y el grito de alguien.-BARU-BARU.

-Pero que mierda.-Subaru aun lado de mi se despertó y encendiendo la lámpara me miro para después girar a mirar a la puerta de su habitación.-No otra vez.-se paso la mano por el cabello y levantando la sabana que nos cobijaba salió de la cama a prisa.-CALLATE CARAJO.

-BARU-BARU.

-MIERDA, LARGATE.-ok, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo averiguaría al salir yo también de la cama y caminando hacia la sala, solo ahí pude darme cuanta de lo que pasaba ya que Subaru lanzando a Raito al sofá solo ahí me hicieron comprender que Raito era el que tocaba la puerta.-Esta hasta la mierda de borracho.

-BITCH-CHAN.-Raito se levanto del sofá y yo corriendo cuando creí se caería al tropezar volví a sentarlo en el sofá mientras que el me abrazaba y acurrucaba en el pecho.-Te quiero tanto mi Bitch-chan.

-Saquémoslo y que se largue.-mire atónita a Subaru cuando trato de levantar a Raito por el brazo, y yo impidiéndoselo quise creerme estaba mintiendo al decirme aria eso.

-Estas loco Subaru, Raito esta mas que borracho, no puedes solo dejarlo fuera y que se valla así.

-Tu no sabes nada de este idiota cuando se pone así de borracho, así que es mejor que lo saque ahora que lidiar después con el.

-No.-volví a jalar a Raito cuando Subaru volvió a intentar levantarlo, pero es que no me entendía como Subaru enserio planeaba hacer eso.-No voy a dejar lo saques, Subaru es nuestro hermano, porque simplemente no lo puedes dejar dormir aquí en el sofá.

-No, el se va y tu y yo regresaremos a dormir.-pero que carajo, fruncí el seño cuando entendí Subaru hablaba enserio y de verdad sacaría a Raito así, sin mas.

-Maldita sea Yui, Raito es un cabron de primera cuando se pone así, y te juro que de mi te acordaras si en algún momento tu tienes el privilegio de aguantarlo.

-Solo deja que duerma aquí.

-Que no, quiero que se largue.

-Baru-baru es un hermano despreciable.-y por alguna razón quise repetir las mimas palabras que había pronunciado Raito minutos antes.

-Que haces.-como pude lance a Raito de espaldas al sofá y buscando en su chaqueta de cuero café y después en su pantalón negros encontré las llaves de su auto.-Yui, que carajo.

-Lo llevare a su departamento, porque si a ti no te importa simplemente este en este estado, a mi si me importa, así que si no lo vaz a dejar dormir aquí, yo lo llevare a su departamento.

-Mierda Yui.-Subaru se llevo sus cabellos blancos hacia atrás y estirándoselos solo cuando me miro tratar de levantar a Raito de la mano chasqueo los dientes y saco su celular para marcar en el.-Donde carajo estas...Me importa por que tu gemelo esta aquí fastidiándome borracho otra vez y quiero vengas por el...No estoy jugando, mierda Ayato ben por el...ni siquiera te atrevas, carajo AYATO, no te atrevas a...Maldito cabron.

-Ayato no vendrá por el verdad.-Subaru me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Tu que crees, carajo.-y solo después lo mire caminar de regreso a la habitación y regresando después ya con sus tenis y aun en pijama tomo después a Raijo por el brazo y jalándolo para que se levantara le llevo una de sus brazos a sus hombros para que se sujetara y el lo tomo por la cintura,.-Ponte algunas de mis pantuflas, se te quedaran grandes pero es mejor a que te vallas así descalza.-y como me dijo regrese a la habitación por sus pantuflas y ya con ellas regrese para mirar a Subaru caminar con Raito fuera del departamento y solo obedeciendo cuando Subaru me dijo tomara las llaves y serrara la puerta así lo hice.

-No puedo creer este yendo a las 4 de la madrugada a llegar al maldito de Raito a su departamento.

-Es nuestro hermano, simplemente no podemos dejarlo así.

-Al maldito le gusta estar en este estado, así que si ese es su gusto porque lidiar con el.

-Por que es lo correcto.-Presione el botón del elevador y ya abiertas sus puertas subimos.

-Pero esta me la paga.-y aun que Subaru se la paso todo el camino refunfuñando sobre el echo que tenia demasiado sueño y que Raito se las pagaría, no por eso podía negarme el se preocupaba por el, y es que cuando Raito quiso vomitar Subaru rápidamente detuvo el auto de nuestro hermano para ayudándolo y también después buscando un súper de 24 horas le compro un agua para que bebiera.-Búscale las llaves del departamento en alguna de las bolsas.

-No estarán en las llaves del auto.-y entregándomelas rápidamente probé todas las llaves que tenia y encontrando la que entro en la chapa de la puerta la gire para abrirla y entrando Subaru dejo a Raito en el sofá mas grande que tenían en la sala.

-¡Deberías llevarlo a su habitación!.-Subaru me miro levantando ambas cejas y moviéndose el hombro de donde colgaba antes Raito.

-El se va a quedar aquí, Yui casi son las 5:00 de la mañana y no pienso de nuevo regresar a mi departamento, estoy que me caigo de sueño y ni jodido yo me dormiré en el sofá mientras que el descansa en su cama.

-Nos quedaremos aquí.-me tense ya que no me quería encontrar con Ayato, por kami que era lo que menos quería después de lo que había pasado en la biblioteca.

-Paso algo por el cual no lo quieras.-negué rápido

-Para nada, es solo que no quiero que Kanato o Ayato se molesten.-Subaru exhalo y caminado hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones solo después entro a la habitación de Raito suponía ya que no era ni la de Kanato ni la de Ayato donde yo ya había entrado y regreso con una cobija y una almohada.

-Ayúdame a lebatarle la cabeza.-y haciendo lo que Subaru me pidió después el le acomodo la almohada y cobijo.-Anda vamos.-camine con mi hermano a la habitación de Raito y entrando con el, no podía no percatarme de los enormes trofeos que Raito tenia en un estante los cuales brillantes eran demasiados.

-Es que acaso Raito es una súper estrella.-camine al estante para mirarlos mas de cerca y leyendo los grabados en ellos leí toda una colección, primer lugar en deletreo, primer lugar en ciencias, matemáticas, carreras, soqueer, por kami que Raito era todo un genio y deportista.

-El idiota no es tan idiota.-gire a mirar a Subaru el cual ya tenia las cobijas de la cama levantadas y entrando en ella se sentó aun mirándome.

-Por kami, que se Raito es un buen estudiante y deportista, pero mira esto.-no podía no sentirme mas orgullosa de tener a un hermano como Raito.-Es espectacular.-escuche a Subaru chasquear los dientes y escuchándolo como removió las cobijas supe se había acostado y no tardando lo seguí para acostarme aun lado de el.-Te pasa algo Suba.

-No me llames así.-se giro de lado y dándome la espalda supe había echo mal, mierda pero es que después de escuchar a Raito llamarlo tanto así en el camino había echo que se me grabara, además de que sonaba lindo.

-Lo siento, supongo tienes sueño...Subaru.

-Mmmmm.

-Puedes girarte, es raro me des la espalda.

-Solo si así ya te duermes.-y girándose pero con los ojos serrados siquiera me importo el tal vez ya estuviera dormitando y me acerque a el para abrasarlo, y es que tener de esta manera a Subaru me parecía sorprendente y mas aun sin el echo de sentirme tan intimidada por el, porque si, y aun que ya tenia mas acercamiento con el no por eso me seguía sintiendo intimidada por el.

-Yui.

-Mmmm.-sentí como Subaru paso su brazo por mi cintura y acercándose mas a mi coloco su barbilla en mi cabeza, mientras que yo con mi rostro e su pecho no podía sentirme mas cómoda.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches hermano.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

-Así que Subaru te trajo.

-Carajo me esta matando la cabeza del dolor.

-Ten.-el peli rojo le ofreció unas patillas y dándole después una botella de agua a Raito este se las trago.

-Así que ya te despertaste.

-Por que carajo me dejaste en el sofá, mierda.-Raito trato de levantarse y Ayato ayudándolo solo cuando este siquiera pudo levantarse lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo y que Raito se sentara.-Este maldito sofá esta quebrado y los malditos asientos están duros.

-Atribúyete el recuerdo, tu fuiste el que te follaste aquella profesora de francés en este sofá y lo quebraste.-y solo cuando escucho aquello el albino cabio de asiento ya que minutos antes se había sentado aun lado de su hermano con dolor de cabeza.

-Maldito pervertido.

-No me salgas con perversiones, si me se algunas de ti hermanito ya no virgen.-y no pudiéndose no sonrojar Subaru solo cuando Ayato dejo de sonreír retorcidamente se levanto para ir a la cocina de sus hermanos.

-Que se supone desayunaremos.

-Desayunar es en lo que menos pienso.

-Habla por ti, yo muero de hambre.

-Enserio, carajo acabas de llegar y ni siquiera se te mira rastro de que caerás dormido.-el albino regreso para mirar a Ayato y a Raito que de nuevo recostado parecía no se levantaría en un buen rato.

-El maldito este puede estar así, y sin siquiera dormir tener la misma expresión aun que se muera de sueño.-y levantado los hombros Ayato le sonrío a su Subaru,

-Deja de alagarme Raito, y mejor Subaru dime que nos cocinaras.-el albino levanto una ceja y negando mental mente se pensó era mejor ni siquiera pelear por lo dicho ya que al final de cuentas si no quería morirse de hambre el seria el que tendría que cocinar al no estar Kanato, y hablando de kanato.

-¿Es que acaso kanato no esta?.

-¡Eso que tiene que ver con lo que nos cocinaras!.

-No seas idiota, donde esta Kanato, cuando mire en su habitación el no estaba.-Ayato levanto sus hombros y prestando poca importancia a lo dicho por Subaru se levanto para caminar hacia el.

-Subaru del que menos debes tomar importancia es de Kanato, de seguro a de estar aun en su convención del miedo, con sus amigos que dan mas miedo que el o no se, en algún lugar, créeme hermano que es en el que menos debes pensar, por que si no fuera así en este momento ya estaríamos fuera del departamento y no pensando que tenemos hambre, aun que ahí que admitir al rarito cocina fabuloso.

-Carajo no hablen de hambre que mas nauseas me dan.-Raito se tapo la boca al pensar vomitaría y no tardando Subaru le acerco uno de los botes de basura que tenían ahí.

-En todo caso su nevera esta bacía, así que no ahí nada que hacer.

-Me lo supongo, esta semana le tocaba a Raito hacer las compras de la despensa y el cabron solo compro limitadamente.-y ni siquiera mirando a su hermano ya que este ya se encontraba vomitando en el sesto de basura ambos negaron para después salir y así comprar comida ya que ya tarde por lo menos desayunarían bien para así llegar a la universidad a la tercera hora.

 **x**

 **x**

Escuchar que el timbre de la puerta estuviera sonando por mas de 10 minutos no era posible, y menos aun cuando el mismo había prohibido la entrada de chicas a su departamento temprano por la mañana.

-MALDITA SEA, DEJEN DE ESTAR TOCANDO EL TIMBRE, NO QUEREMOS NADA, NI SIQUIERA SOMOS RELIGIOSOS Y SI ES LA LOCA DEL TERCER PISO A LA CUAL ME FOLLE, QUE ESTE ENTERADA YO SOLO ME LA FOLLE POR QUE ESTABA ESTRESADO.-y carajo que mas coraje le entro al castaño cuando una vez mas el timbre fue tocado y enredándose en su cobija camino a la puerta para abrirla y aun blasfemando solo cuando miro a la persona detrás de la puerta fue que se pregunto que hacía el chofer de Yui ahí.

-Disculpe joven Reiji, pero traje la ropa de la señorita Yui.

-¿Yui?.

-Si ,el portero del joven Subaru me informo el le dijo ella estaría aquí, y siguiendo las ordenes del joven Subaru aquí están las cosas de la señorita.-el castaño miro la bolsa que cargaba Malcom, la mochila y como se la entrego.

-¿Yui esta aquí?.-ok, o aun estaba dormido o la borrachera si que le había pegado duro, porque hasta donde recordaba Subaru no le había mencionado Yui se había quedado con ellos.

-Supongo que si, el portero me dijo el joven y la señorita salieron con usted del edificio, y según sus palabras el joven Subaru le informo tenia que decírmelo a mi para traerle sus cosas.-ok, ahora que lo analizaba o mas bien recordaba era cierto y lógico que eso fue verdad, y es que aun que no recordaba nada de lo que le decía y mucho menos de la forma en que había llegado al departamento si recordaba que el día de ayer Subaru le había contado de su salida con Yui, la cual al parecer se había prolongado para que ella durmiera con el.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo es verdad.-y obvio no lo recordaba, pero era mejor mentir que quedar como el vil borracho que nada recordaba.

-Entonces echo esto me retiro, pero antes podría por favor informarle a la señorita Yui que después de sus clases la recogeré en la universidad.

-Ella seguro aun duerme, pero no te preocupes yo se lo informare.

-Entonces me retiro joven.

-Ok.-serrarle la puerta casi en la cara a Malcom poco le había importado al castaño, por que en primera se moría de sueño, y en segunda tenia que confirmar Yui se encontraba ahí y tan solo lanzando sus cosas en el sofá y dejando la cobija donde mismo se dirigió a la habitación de Ayato donde abriéndola se encontró con la recamara completamente bacía y mirado su propia puerta entrecerró los ojos para después avanzar a ella y abrirla.

-Así que aquí estas.-la rubia aun dormía, su cabello rubio en su cara se lo confirmo y mas aun su respiración calmada era como una música que silenciosamente el podía escuchar a un compas, mientras que avanzo a ella y mirándola desde arriba la contemplo.-Quien pensaría que una dulce niña se convertiría en alguien como tu.-despejo el cabello de su hermana para mirarla mejor y solo observándola cuando ella se removió se tranquilizo al saberse aun no despertaría.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Yui"**

Me quite el cabello de mi rostro cuando este me molesto y girándome hacía donde recordaba estaba Subaru aun con los ojos serrados me acerque a el para abrazarlo mientras que pensaba aun medio dormida este día seria un día malo.

-(Shu me castigara si se sabe no fui a la universidad).-hable en mi mente al sentirme abrazada por Subaru y es que su cuerpo estaba tan calientito que no quería despertarme y alejarme de el.

-( _Yui habré los malditos ojos y levántate ya, tienes que ir a clases_ ).

-No quiero despertarme.-le respondi a mi Inner aun medio dormida.

-Mmmm.-pero escuchando el murmullo de Subaru supuse que era seguro por el que me había escuchado hablar antes y estrechándome mas a su cuerpo me pego mas a el para dejarme sentir su pecho, (Desnudo), ¿Subaru se había dormido sin camisa?, pase mi mano a su espalda cuando no queriendo aun abrir los ojos quise sentir si era verdad el estaba sin camisa, y confirmándolo cuando lo sentí erizarse solo ahí abrí los ojos.

-Subaru.

-Mmmm.

-¿Porque estas sin camisa?, ¿Te dio calor en la noche?.-pero ni siquiera una afirmación tuve de su parte mientras que respiraba su olor a jabón.

-Subaru.

-Subaru, me ahogas.-quise alejarlo de mi porque ni siquiera podía mirar su rostro ya que me tenia con la cabeza a su pecho pero no lográndolo volví a llamarlo.-Subaru.

-No soy Subaru.-y soltándome la persona que me tenia sujeta solo ahí me hizo poder mirarlo al sentarme.

-¿Raito?, pero.

-Subaru fue por el desayuno.

-Y tu.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, el malvado de Baru-baru me dejo en el sofá el cual me destrozo la espalda, entonces que se supone que hiciera, que me quedara ahí.

-Pues obvio no, pero me sorprendiste pensé que eras Subaru.

-Mmmm, pues no lo soy, pero no importa verdad, así que porque mejor no te vuelves a dormir.

-¿Que hora es?.-quise tratar de hallar un reloj porque imaginadme ya era demasiado tarde, eso me asustaba al imaginarme Subaru, Raito y yo nos saltaríamos las clases, cosa que sabia mejor que nadie nos traería problemas con Shu, y tan solo aun día que me habían lebantado mi castigo.

-Solo duérmete.-y jalando la sabana que nos cubría Raito se cobijo hasta la cabeza.-Además aun no desayunamos y no saldré de esta cama sin mi desayuno, ósea que eso nos retrasara aun mas, y por otro lado si te preocupas por Shu, el ni siquiera se dará cuanta.

-No darse cuenta, Raito, Shu tiene ojos hasta en la espalda.

-Shu viajo esta madrugada a el extranjero, y no regresara hasta pasado mañana.

-Como lo sabes.

-Porque el muy maldito me mando a mi a conseguirle un volteo a la una de la madrugada, y yo le conseguí uno para viajar a las seis de la mañana de este día.

-Reiji.

-Reiji esta en Tokio.

-Te las sabes todas.

-Solo duérmete.-hablo con una voz mas que dormida mientras que se acomodaba bajo la sabana y solo mirándolo cuando la sabana se movió un poco lo descobije para darme canta que ya se había dormido.

-No me sorprende estés muerto de sueño.-sonrei antes de pasar mi mano por sus cabellos algo húmedos y recordándome que de seguro la borrachera que había tenido anoche ahora le cobraba todo a su cuerpo, ademas de que también me di cuanta que su antes olor a jabón seguro era porque ya había tomado un baño.

-Sigue durmiendo hermanito.-sonreí antes de darle un bezo en la cabeza a Raito, y levantando las cobijas salí de la cama para dirigirme al baño de Raito donde me lave la cara con agua y jabón, y solo gargareando la pasta y algo de enjuague bucal pensé que esto me bastaría por ahora ya que no tenia ningún cepillo extra y nuevo Raito entre sus cosas de baño.

-Subaru se fue por el desayuno.-hable para mi misma al salí de la habitación y serrando la puerta lentamente detrás de mi para no despertar a Raito quise segur mi camino a la sala para esperar a Subaru, ya que no tenia ninguna lógica que ahora me preocupara por la universidad ya que no tenia mi mis libros y ropa para alistarme.-Mi celular.-diablos lo había olvidado con mis cosas en el departamento de Subaru, y ahora como me comunicaría con Amsi para avisarle de mi llegada tarde, diablos esto iba de mal en peor, pero en fin a estas alturas y como había pensado antes nada de esto me llevaría a algún lado, y estirando mi cuero me pensé en mejor ir y esperar a Subaru ya que mis tripas me pedían comida y no quería ya seguir pensando en lo malo que era todo esto.

-Me pregunto si Kanato aun estará durmiendo.-y es que en la madrugada cuando habíamos llegado me había pensado en que posiblemente no había estado aquí, y es que con tanto ruido no podía suponer que simplemente nos había ignorado verdad.-Y si doy una miradita.-mire la puerta de mi hermano y a los lados pensándome en que no tendría nada de malo ya que solo averiguaría si el se encontraba aquí, y avanzando me decidí a comprobarlo.

-Ka.-(idiota), me pensé antes de tocar la puerta de mi hermano y llamarlo y es que pensándomelo mejor tal vez aun dormía y según los muchos recordatorios que me había dado Raito, Kanato tenia un mal despertar por las mañanas, y mas aun cuando alguien mas lo despertaba, cosa que obviamente no quería hacer así que solo tratando de averiguar si en verdad estaba en su habítanos abrí la puerta lentamente para confirmármelo y mirando solo lo que la luz que entraba por la puerta me permitía mire a su cama para confirmarme que Kanato se encontraba ahí, y si que se encontraba ahí porque haciéndome palidecer serré la puerta a prisa y en silencio, y caminando a la cocina tome un baso de agua para tratar de beberlo pero ahogándome al instante y tosiendo me pensé era una mala idea tratar de ahogarme ahora mismo.

-¿Estas bien?.-mire a Subaru entrar a la cocina con bolsas en las manos, y caminando Ayato detrás de el solo cuando me miro quise mas aun morir.

-No.-tosí mas.-Es que tome muy aprisa el agua.

-Bien, solo ten mas cuidado, y otra cosa supongo que Raito ya regreso a su habitación porque no lo mire en la sala.

-Si el esta en su habitación ya, el esta profundamente dormido.

-Supongo no desayunara.

-Esto ni siquiera es un desayuno.-mire a Ayato poner la bolsa que traía en la mano y solo mirándome esta vez de reojo, por ningún motivo se me paso el me sonrió de lado al mirarme nerviosa.

-Que trajeron.-trate de tranquilizarme al sentirme nerviosa por la presencia de Ayato y mirando dentro de las bolsas pude comprobar y saque los contenedores de comida comprada que habían traído.-Pude haber preparado algo yo.

-Se supone Subaru nos cocinaría algo.

-Y que se supone que cocinaría, su nevera esta bacía.

-El tacaño de Raito tiene la culpa.

-Ni siquiera me explico como pueden sobrevivir los tres juntos.

-Recuerda que tenemos a Kanato.

-El mas inmaduro de todos.-Subaru saco unos de los refrescos que también habían comprado y entregándomelo tome asiento.

-Por lo menos sabe cocinar.

-Tuche.

-Podrían dejar esto de pelear, y menor apresurémonos a comer que ya es tarde para ir a clases y yo ni siquiera tengo ropa para ponerme aparte de esto.

-Malcom me aviso ya habían traído tu ropa.

-Si.

-Esta en el sofá.-y entrando cual zombi por poco y me atragante con el arroz que comía cuando Rato entro a la cocina con una cara que parecía vomitaría sobre nosotros.

-Lárgate a dormir.-Ayato le dijo cuando lo miro, y sin importarle y siguiendo avanzando Raito se dejo caer en la silla bacía que se encontraba aun lado de mi, mientras que su cabeza azoto en la mesa.

-Por favor dime que no vomitaras.-moví mi plato cuando me imagine lo aria, y es que haciendo una mueca rara eso me pensé aria de un momento a otro

-Me siento como si hubiese bebido por días.-estiro la mano sobre la mes, e intentando tomar la jarra con agua que había ahí yo inmediatamente me levante para tomar un baso y servirle agua.

-Toma.

-Gracias.-pero es que ni siquiera pudiendo de nuevo levantar la cabeza de la mesa pudo beberse el agua, y maldiciendo el pobre no podía si no hacerme sentirme mal por el.-Bitch-chan, ayúdame.

-Carajo Raito, no exageres, que ni siquiera bebiste tanto, es mas bebiste menos que yo y mírame a mi no me caído de borracho como tu.

-Y tienes razón, bebí menos que tu y me siento como.

-Por favor Raito ya no repitas eso que estamos desayunando.-Subaru dejo los palillos para mirar a nuestro hermano el cual siendo ayudado por mi para levantarse por fin pudo tomarse su agua.

-Gracias Bitch-chan.

-De nada.

-Ya ponte a desayunar y deja que Raito se las arregle solo.-Mire a Ayato cuando me apunto con los palillos en su mano, y frunciendo el seño eso me molesto ya que quien se creía el para mandarme, ( _Nadie, y no seria nadie si no te tuviera tan preocupada lo que el se piensa esta pasando entre ustedes_ ), abrí mis ojos cuando volví a mirar a Ayato aun mirándome y descendiendo la mirada a mi plato, no podía no negar las palabras de mi Inner interna porque diciéndome la verdad, era mas que correcto que me molestaban las palabras de Ayato solo porque sabía lo que se pensaba estaba pasando entre nosotros, y daba por echo que si en otras circunstancias el me hubiese dicho lo mismo sin el yo saber de sus sentimientos hacia mi, solo hubiese pensado que su comentario era porque estaba preocupado porque me alimentara y no porque le pusiera mas atención a otro chico que no fuera el.-Y tu Raito, te dije que escogieras mejor con que chicas te ibas, de seguro te pusieron algo en las bebidas y por eso estas así, pero dime mejor al menos te la follaste.-o por kamisama, que el que se hubiera atragantado Subaru con la comida hubiese sido mucho mejor para mi, pero como todo lo malo me tenia que pasar solo alcance a tapar mi boca cuando ya todo el refresco se me había salido al escupirlo sobre Ayato, y el mirándome con el seño fruncido no hacia otra cosa que el mirar las gotas que escurrían de su rostro mojado.

-Por kamisama, Ayato lo siento, perdóname.-me levante con servilletas ya en la mano para secarle el rostro a Ayato y haciéndolo a prisa por otro lado no podía no perderme las risas de Raito y Subaru.

-Si me la folle.

-RAITO.-Subaru enrojeció a tal punto que podía hacerle competencia al cabello de nuestro hermano mojado, y yo sin parar de secar a Ayato solo deje de hacerlo cuando Ayato me tomo de la mano para que parara.

-Déjalo así.

-Pero

-De cualquier forma me bañare, así que siéntate y termina tu desayuno, y tu Raito mejor cállate que recuerda Subaru no tolera estas platicas.

-Cállate Ayato.-volví a tomar asiento como Ayato me lo pidió y mientras que seguía desayunado lo mejor que me sugerí fue ignorar a mis hermanos los cuales siguieron con su clase de "platica rara".

-Pensé que cuando ya no fueras.

-CALLATE RAITO.-Raito se callo y yo extrañada de la reacción de Subaru lo mire algo preocupada por su sonorjo, (Es que Raito diría algo malo de el).

-De cualquier manera y cambiando de tema, creo que esa chica me puso algo en la bebida, no debí confiarme.

-Eres un idiota que no aprende.

-Eso puede ser posible, alguien pudo ponerte algo en la bebida.- y todos me miraron cuando dije eso.

-Yui, debes de entender que ahí chicas muy raras.-mire a Ayato.

-Y locas.-Subaru hablo por lo bajo, pero de cualquier forma lo escuche mientras que lo hacia.

-Esto ya les a pasado.

-Algo así.

-Una vez una chica acampo afuera del departamento.-Subaru ahora fue el que se burlo para disgusto evidente de Raito.-Debiste ver cuando el portero trato de echarla.-Subaru se rio mas para disgusto evidente de Raito que mirándolo mal frunció mas el seño cuando Ayato le hizo segundas con las risas.-La chica loca grito, Raito diles que me amas lo nuestro no puede acabar así.

-Es que Raito se busca cada ejemplar.

-Me están haciendo quedar como si fuera un idiota.

-Y nosotros tenemos la culpa, por favor Raito no podemos cambiar el como pensamos eres.

-Exacto Subaru, Raito es único.

-Podrían ya callarse.

-Y es que pensándose es el mas inteligente, a mi parecer tiene un cerebrito así.-y juntando los dedos pulgar e índice Ayato y Subaru no pararon con la risas que ya exageradas estaban mas que enfureciendo a Raito.

-Son tan jodidamente maduros.

-Ne, solo somos sinceros.-y soltando una risa por lo bajo, no por eso no me di cuanta Raito se había percatado de mi burla y con vergüenza lo único que pude hacer fue clavar mi mirada en el plato que tenia enfrente.

-Mejor ignorémoslo Bich-chan, y aliméntame que quiero tener algo en mi estomago antes de marcharme a dormir.-y afirmando además de apiadarme de Raito tome mis palillos para comenzar a alimentarlo y es que pensé de esta manera se sentiría mejor.

-DEJA DE ALIMENTARLO.-solté uno de los palillos cuando escuche la reacción de Ayato y mirándolo nerviosa, también por el rabillo del ojo no me perdí la risa retorcida de Raito al mirarlo.

-Celosos hermanos.-Raito se acerco mas a mi cuando Ayato mas que molesto nos miro y Subaru con el seño fruncido le lanzo uno de sus palillos a Raito el cual sin esquivarlo recibió el golpe mientras que quitándome el único que me quedaba a mi se lo lanzo a Subaru, pero no lanzándolo bien e impactando en la cabeza de Ayato juraba que por kami la pelea seguiría a mayores cuando Ayato movió la mesa, y todos quedándonos quietos y sin movernos esperamos la guerra comenzara entre ellos tres.

-QUIERO QUE SE LARGUEN DE AQUÍ.

-KANATO-KUN..-pero parando lo que hacían todos no quedamos como estábamos y en mayor silencio cuando escuchamos gritos y mirando hacía la sala pudimos mirar como después tres chicas casi semi desnudas comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida.

-Te dije que teníamos que largarnos antes de que Kanato-kun se despertara.

-O si claro moléstate con migo cuando tu eras la mas emocionada por dormir con Kanato.

-Ahí que largarnos antes de que Kanato-kun salga y esta vez si nos sacarnos a patadas.

-Maldito loco, lo que tiene de sexi lo tiene de demente, mira que follarnos a las tres.

-Pero admite que fue excitante, Kanato-kun es todo un.-lalalalalalalala tape mis oídos al no poder seguir escuchando lo que esas tipas decían de mi hermanito, y es que no pudiéndome creer que lo que antes había mirado si era verdad y no una alucinación, solo eso me había bastado para pensarme de otra manera a Kanato, y no pudiendo sacar de mis pensamientos a Kanato con esas tres tipas a sus lados desnudas, ( _Y mira que el cabron se follo a tres tipas, por kami que a eso ya no se le puede llamar hermanito_ ), o por kamisama, esto tenia que ser una broma verdad, porque como podía ser posible que Kanato hiciera estas cosas, digo no es que estuvieran mal, ( _Mal, el cabro de seguro es todo un semental, por kami que miraste las caras de felicidad de la tres chicas que salieron, de seguro que las dejo mas que satisfechas_ ), o santo kamisama.

-Dime que esta bes si lo hizo en su recamara.-mire a Ayato al decir eso, pero por kami como podía decir eso.

-Ni siquiera sabia que estaba aquí, pero por lo menos me alivia que mi habitación este limpia.

-Desgraciado cabron.-y levantándose a prisa Ayato salió de la cocina para correr por el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones.

-Como puede ser posible que Kanato.-Raito levanto los hombros antes de beber mas agua y Subaru mas que rojo no podía no compararse con mi propia expresión.

-Digamos que tiene sus momentos, Bitch-chan, dame mas comida.

-Momentos.-Subaru hablo pero Ayato regresando y sentándose de nuevo tomo sus palillos mientras que yo alimentaba a Raito.

-Mi habitación esta limpia.

-Se puede saber porque aun no se han largado.-y el silencio se hizo cuando Kanato entro a la cocina y nos miro, mientras que por mi mente no pasaba otra escena que no fuera la de mi hermano con chicas desnudas en su cama y abrazándolo, pero es que esto solo me tenia que estar pasando a mi, porque una cosa era descubrir a alguno de ellos en algo vergonzoso y otra cosa que kamisama ya estuviera ensañado con migo, porque primero había estado lo de Shu y el haberlo descubierto con Ayame en su oficina, luego a Raito y Ayato cuando a Raito lo había mirado follando y a Ayato con su erección y ahora esto, y es que prácticamente esto iba en aumento y a estas alturas me pensaba que kamisama enserio quería mirarme en escenas como esta, ( _Bueno por lo menos piensa que ya solo te faltan Reiji y Subaru_ ).

-CALLATE.-y como toda una loca todos alrededor de mi me miraron, porque claro solo esto me podía pasar a mi, mas típico no podía ser.

 **x**

 **x**

 **"Narración normal"**

 **-** Que ase Yui aquí.-mejor manera de que olvidaran el grito de la rubia no había podido ser mejor para ella y es que Kanato mirándola serio no podía no pensarse Yui había mirado a las chicas de antes salir, joder que esto era lo que menos quería que ella supiera de el.

-Anoche Raito llego borracho a mi departamento..-Subaru hablo sin girarse a mirar a Kanato mientras que seguía desayunando.

-Te lo hubieras quedado, tal vez así nos hubiéramos desecho de el algunos días.

-Y dejar que el desgraciado se pensara es bienvenido cuando quiera, me niego, tal vez una vez cai pero dos seria demasiado estúpido de mi parte.

-Ey, que por lo menos deberían de pensarse en hablar de alguien cuando no este presente y escuchándolos, y por favor hablen menos fuerte que me estalla un la cabeza.

-Lárgate a dormir, y deja de quejarte.

-Lo are Ayato, lo are pero antes dame otra aspirina, y Bitch-chan podrías alimentarme mas.-la rubia afirmo y tomando arroz con un tenedor que le había dado Raito le ofreció a un mas que feliz castaño.

-DEJA DE ALIMENTARLO.

-Joder Ayato no grites.

-Y tu deja de ser un zángano, ten.-Ayato le paso su plato a Raito.-Comete lo mío, y tu Yui comete tu propio desayuno, maldita sea que tenemos que largarnos a la universidad.-y solo así y aun blasfemando Ayato salió de la cocina mientras que todos lo miraban y Kanato sentándose en la silla ya bacía los miro mientras que se bebía un jugo de naranja que antes había tomado de la nevera.

-Que carajo le pasa.-Raito levanto los hombros.

-Tu sabes que tan mal humor puede tener Ayato.

-Como sea.-Subaru termino su desayuno.-Pero Ayato tiene razón y ahí que alistarnos para ir a la universidad, Raito me alistare en tu habitación.

-Ahí ropa limpia en mis cajones, toma lo que quieras.-y saliendo de la cocina no tardo mucho a que la rubia terminara su desayuno y mirando a Kanato no podía no estar mas nerviosa a hacerlo después de mirar lo de antes.

-Kanato puedo alistarme en tu habitación.

-Por que no vas a la habitación de Ayato, de seguro el ya se termino.-Raito miro a la rubia, pero negándoselo ella mental mente, no podía ni siquiera pensarse hacer eso cuando perfectamente se sabía como podía terminar todo si se encontraba en una habitación bacía con el Peli rojo, definitivamente no.

-Como quieras, solo no te tardes y las toallas están en mueble del baño.-la rubia afirmo a lo dicho por kanato y casi corriendo salió de la cocina mientras que Kanato y Raito la miraban.-Algo paso entre ellos.

-No lo se.

 **x**

 **x**

Haber llegado a la universidad solo con Subaru, Raito y Kanato, no había podido ser mas albino para la rubia, y es que solo después de que todos estuvieran ya listos para salir del departamento de los trillizos Ayato les había dicho que el se iría primero, para gusto de ella, y es que percatándose que tal vez el se había dado cuanta de sus nervios por primera vez le había agradecido que se apiadara de ella y de sus mucho miedo a estar junto a el.

-Que clase tienes ahora.-Yui giro a mirar a Subaru cuando este le hablo y es que entrando a la universidad los cuatro juntos, por o menos agradecía podría llegar a su carta clase.

-Mmmm, con el señor Tendo, es la clase que alcanzare a tomar solo cambio mis libros y voy para allá.

-Que ase ese idiota ahí.-y parando cuando Kanato lo hizo solo pudo mirar hacia donde su hermano miraba y es que mirando a Azusa frente a su casillero y tocando una guitarra mientras que le acomodaba las cuerdas eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

-Yui..-Azusa la miro y acercándosele antes de que Kanato llegara a el, la rubia temió por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Hola Azusa.

-Te busque por todos lados... pero al no encontrarte pensé en esperarte aquí...espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada, mmm Azusa.

-No te acerques a mi hermana.-y ahí estaba su mal presentimiento, y es que Kanato jalándola de la muñeca la separo de Azusa.-Suficiente tengo con tu hermano este detrás de ella para que ahora a ti también te surja el gusto por ella.

-Kanato.-lo miro Yui al soltarse de su agarre.

-Mi gusto por ella no tendría que importarte.

-Azusa.-y la rubia temió mas a lo que posiblemente pudiera pasar entre ellos dos y es que ya Kanato enojado no podía asegurarle se controlaría.

-Repítemelo.

-Basta Kanato, y tu Azusa no lo provoques.-pero para alivio de la rubia Subaru detuvo a Kanato de un hombro cuando parecía se le echaría encima a Azusa y mirándola la hizo calmarse.

-Yo solo quiero hablar con Yui.

-Vamos.-sabia la rubia que era mala idea irse con Azusa después de lo que había pasado con Kanato, pero entonces que hacer, ser una grosera y dejar de lado a Azusa cuando la había esperado y buscado para hablar con ella, no obvio no, y es que desde que antes había hablado con Amsi por teléfono en la casa de los trillizos y ella le había dicho que Azusa la estaba esperando debió prevenir todo esto pasaría.

-No me gusta discutir con nadie kanato, yo solo soy amigo de tu hermana y si eso te molesta lo lamento no dejare de serlo.-por kamisama que Azusa si que podía ser imponente se pensó la rubia porque escuchando a Kanato chasquear la dientes solo después lo miro alejarse sin decir ya nada mas.

-Azusa.

-Solo escúchame por favor.-y ni siquiera pudiendo decir nada mas la rubia miro a Azusa y es que comenzando a tocar la guitarra sabía que conocía perfectamente la melodía que había comenzado a tocar.

 **And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cuz I know that you feel me somehow, You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now.**

 **And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life, Cuz sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight.**

 **And I don't want the world to see me, Cuz I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am**

-O mira es Azusa.

-Por kami le esta contando a Sakamaki Yui.

-¿Se le estará confesando?.-(Pero quien se creía Azusa para armar tan grande alboroto, y porque mierda Yui parecía mas que encantada con lo que cantaba el idiota de Azusa) se pensaba el albino porque no moviéndose de donde estaba y con el seño mas que fruncido podía mirar con Yui sonreía y con los ojos iluminaba mucha felicidad.

 **And I don't want the world to see me, Cuz I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

-Azusa.-la rubia camino hacia Azusa y Azusa mirándola no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que recibir el abrazo que le había dado la rubia frente a la multitud que los miraba, y frente a Ruki, Kou, Ayka, Mika, Subaru y Raito los cuales solo observándolos por el momento eran lo de menos importancia para el y para el echo que la rubia aun no lo soltaba.-Te dije que esto solo funcionaba con Shin.-la rubia hablo solo para ellos.

-Me considero lo suficiente superiora al momento de cantar...pero sobre todo creo que lo importante era que a ti se te pasara el coraje...entonces, funciono.

-Azusa eres genial.

-Estoy perdonado.

-Lo estas.

-Podrían dejar de hacer una escena, y tu Azusa.-Subaru le arrebato a su Yui a su "amigo" y llevándola a su lado lo miro.-Suelta a mi hermana.

-Como dije antes, no me gusta discutir con nadie.

-Que fue todo esto.-Ruki se acerco a ellos y es que sorprendente mente no podía creerse lo que su hermano había echo, y es que Azusa no era del tipo que montaba espéculos, poco creíble de el ya que Azusa tocaba en una banda.

-Ne Ruki-kun, que al parecer tu hermanito a tomado el gusto por nuestra hermanita.

-Raito.-la rubia se exalto al sentir las manos de su hermano en su estomago y es que Raito la había abrasado desde atrás y con su cabeza en su hombro miraba a los que ya se habían acercado a los protagonistas de la antes escena.

-A Azusa no le gusta Yui.-Ruki le frunció el seño a Raito y es que estaba mas que seguro que sus acciones con la rubia eran solo provocarle celos con la rubia, lamentable para Raito se pensó el peli negro porque pensándose tenia el control, se lo replanteo cuando Raito le beso la mejilla a la rubia frente a todos.

-Nuestra Bitch-chan es tan popular con los chicos, una lastima que nadie esta a su altura.

-Déjala en paz Raito.-Subaru le frunció el seño a su hermano quien al parecer poco le importo porque soltado a la rubia solo después la tomo de la mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Al parecer a Raito le divierte que te mueras de celos en su presencia no lo crees primito.

-Kou.

-Ya basta.-la rubia soltó la mano de su hermano ya molesta por el echo de que solo no la dejaran hablar con Azusa, el cual en silencio solo miraba la escena que sus hermanos, Ruki y Kou vergonzosamente habían armado para el publico que los rodeaban.-Vamos Azusa.-quiso tomar la mano de Azusa para alejarse el ahí, pero impidiéndoselo Raito ni siquiera pudo dar un primer paso antes de que el de nuevo la pegara a el, y ya mas que molesta solo pudo una vez mas soltarse para enojo ahora si evidente de su hermano.

-Adonde te piensas que vaz.

-Esto es solo algo entre Azusa y yo así que no se metan.-le sonrió Raito algo perturbador para su gusto.

-Y te piensas que eso solo es así, el te canta y te marchas con el.

-Azusa y yo solo somos amigos, y Raito esto es vergonzoso, solo míranos somos el centro de atención de este espectáculo.

-Siempre lo somos Yui.

-Déjala que se valla, esto ya me canso.

 **oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

 **Prometí este cap. seria uno de mis favoritos para escribir pero teniendo tanto estrés por la navidad, y otras fechas no me creo hice un buen trabajo además de que solo lo deje hasta la mitad, de cualquier forma aquí se los dejo ya que no quise tardarme mas en actualizar.**

 **Pero en fin espero que haigan tenido una bonita navidad y un feliz año nuevo, además de que quisiera darles las muchas gracias a las personas que me han seguido desde mi comienzo en este intento de finc, y como propósito en este año me e puesto terminar mis finc, algo que espero cumplir ya que a este finc solo le quedan por lo menos 5 cap. antes de que termine, y es que me iré mas rápido para no tardar tanto en finalizarlo.**

 **Ahora si en dos cap. necesitare ayuda y es que estoy pensándome en un nombre para una nueva chica la cual es como la bomba de este finc y necesito que ustedes me den este nombre, ahora también quiero me den la personalidad físicamente para imaginármela y como dato la chica será "amiga de Ayka", pueden dejarme el mensaje por privado o también por facebok el cual es Sxem Yui.**

Saluditos...

2 enero 17


	19. Chapter 19

**Avisó**

 **Se que e tardado mucho en actalizar y se más que posiblemente me odiaran o no cuando les diga que la historia de Un enfermizo amor no la seguire aquí en fanfiction si no en Wattpad que es la página donde también público la historia desde el año pasado. y ahora mismo cuenta con el nuevo cap. que es el 34-1 y que vendría siendo el capítulo nuevo que publicaría aquí.**

 **También quiero darle las gracias a las personas que me han seguido desde mi comienzo en fanfiction hace 2 años y espero de corazón seguir lellendo sus comentario en Wattpad donde finalisare esta historia.**

 **sin más solo me queda decirles que espero no me odien por tardar tanto en escribir y más aún en publicar.**

 **Besillos y Saludos de Sxem-Yui28**

 **Posdata en Wattpad pueden buscarme como** Sxem_yui28..


End file.
